Juste Mon Meilleur Ami ?
by WriteIsFreedom
Summary: [REPRESENTE78]Shaolan sort avec Tomoyo, Sakura est la meilleure amie du couple, tous va bien... Pas pour si lgt ! En grandissant les sentiment grandissent aussi ! Saison 2 en route
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, même si j'aimerais bien que Shaolan soit à moi lol.

* * *

**

**Voilà, je vous présente une histoire de romance, eh oui toujours lol. Mais cette fois un peu spécial. Elle se passe au collège, en année de troisième. La rentrée d'Avril à eu lieu il n'y a pas très longtemps. Shaolan sort avec Tomoyo et est le meilleur ami de Sakura. Cependant la jeune fille commence à se rendre compte qu'elle à des sentiments pour lui et tout déraille…**

**Je pence que ce sera une longue histoire et aussi, certains (même beaucoup !) d'élément de cette fic son tiré de ce qui m'est arrivée, je suis à la place de Sakura, et l'amour sa fait maaaaal ! Bref, lol, gros bisoux et bonne lecture ! REVIEW ! J'éspère que sa vous plaira !

* * *

**

_Juste mon meilleur ami ?_

_**Prologue…**_

_« Finalement, ont se ressemble tous au fond, alors je ne comprend pas…d'où vienne les sentiments ? »  
_

Je dormais paisiblement dans mon grand lit, lorsque ont toqua à ma fenêtre. C'était pratique d'habiter au rez-de-chaussée. Je fixa mon réveil et maugréa, il était 7 h 50, j'allais encore être en retard… Je monta le store puis ouvrit le fenêtre. Au bas du mur de mon immeuble, Shaolan attendait. Encore ensommeillée, je demandai :

Quoi Shaolan ?

Il soupira :

Sakura, sa fait déjà 1 mois et demi que la rentrée est passé et toi tu as encore tout ce mal dès le matin !

Je soupirai, à 14 ans, j'avais encore du mal, oui. Shaolan Li, je le connaissais depuis maintenant quasiment 7 mois, et c'était mon meilleur ami. Il sortait aussi avec ma meilleure amie, Tomoyo, depuis 5 mois maintenant. Il était très beau, un grand brun âgé de 16 piges, l'air rebelle, souvent en baggy avec des chaînes, les cheveux en batailles, des yeux ambres qui reflétais du défi. Je regarda dans le vide quand il me réveilla en disant :

Hey Sakura, regarde le soleil !

Je redressa la tête, et vit qu'en effet le soleil était au rendez vous, le ciel était dégagé… Je sourit, sa faisait tellement longtemps qu'il pleuvait sans cesse ! Il demanda :

Je peux entrer ? Ta mère n'est pas là ?

Je lui répondis amère :

Tu sais bien qu'elle n'ai jamais là !

Je me dirigea vers la salle de bain tandis que lui monta par la fenêtre. Mes parents étaient divorcés, mais pas par manque d'amour. Mon père était un jour tombé en dépression, et depuis ce jour était devenu violent, surtout avec moi. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que l'on s'engueule. Dès que mon frère avait eu ses 18 ans, il l'avait viré de la maison. Ma mère a pété un câble et pour mon bien a demandée le divorce. Mais mon père est revenu à ses pieds en rampant alors a présent, elle passe tout son temps chez lui, et moi je me débrouille seule à l'appartement. Je m'étais habituée à ce style de vie et je ne m'en plaignais pas.

* * *

La cloche sonna alors que nous étions encore en haut de la côte. Pourtant on n'accéléra pas. Il me regarda et sourit, je lui rendit son sourire, le matin ont ne parlait pas beaucoup, car ont étaient vraiment fatiguée. Je lui demandai : 

Dommage que ta chérie commence à 9 au lieu de 8 hein ?

Shaolan soupira en croisant les bras derrière sa tête et répondit :

Au début elle se levait une heure plus tôt pour moi mais maintenant…

Je lui ébouriffa encore plus les cheveux en riant et le taquina :

Dramatise pas mon beau !

Ouais ouais… Vas y lâche mes veuch' !

Je rit de plus belle, puis je vis Nahara, un mec dans ma classe, assez souvent en retard courir. Je m'étonna et l'interpella :

Nahara ! Depuis quand tu cours pour aller en cour ?

Il ne s'arrêta pas mais me répondit en tournant sa tête :

Depuis qu'on a une heure de colle si ont arrive en retard à la grille !

Je me mis à courir en maugréant :

Et merde !

Je me retournai, me rendant compte que Shaolan ne me suivait pas :

Allez cours, sinon cette bande de chieur va encore nous coller ! Et les heures de colles avec toi c'est pas mon bonheur !

Il esquissa un sourire et me rejoins, j'entendais derrière mois les chaînes de son baggy teinté.

* * *

J'entrais en salle de cours, en retard et essoufflée, avec une heure de colle sur le dos, bref d'une humeur massacrante. La prof d'anglais commença son habituel spitch : 

Encore vous Mademoiselle Kinomoto ! La prochaine fois je ne vous accepte pas en cours sa devient inacceptable cette attitude !

Alors qu'elle continuait son spitch, je marchait à travers les rangés pour me rendre à ma place, tout au fond, côté fenêtre, tout en l'imitant de manière abusive. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait m'énervée celle là alors ! Quand je fus assise elle reprit son cours et je soupira, enfin elle s'était tût. Je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, Shaolan était en sport. Nous n'étions pas dans la même classe de troisième, dommage… mais bon, c'est la vie ! Même si, mine de rien, j'aurais vraiment voulut être dans sa classe des fois. Tomoyo aussi n'avait pas le bonheur d'être avec lui, ni avec moi. En regardant mon portable, je vis qu'elle m'avait envoyé un SMS :

« Slt Sakura ! Sa s'est bien passé ce matin avec mon chéri ? Je te laisse, bonne nuit en cours ! Bisoux ! »

Je rangeai mon portable, j'avais du crédit, mais aucune envie de lui répondre. Ces derniers temps, je devenait étrange avec elle, je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression que notre amitié ce ternissait… A cause de Shaolan ? Je ne savais pas… Je le regarda joué au basket dehors, ses cheveux aux vents, son regard concentré… et je m'endormis…

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

**-Next Chapter-**

**Si si désolé y'aura plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre ! BISOUX ! REVIEWWW !**


	2. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas ! et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fic !

_**Nariele** : Eh bien écoute jef ais de mon mieux pour écrir la sutie en ésperant qu'elle te plaise ! Bonne lecture Bisoux !_

_**Alex00783** : Merci beaucoup j'éspère vraiment que tu aimeras ! Comment sa se fait que Shaolan soit amoureux de Tomoyo ? Héhé, qui te dis qu'il l'ai ? Tu verra au fil des chapittres que l'amour se cache sous différente forme ;-) et que des fois on se trompe :p._

_**Ciçouille** : Oui oui sa c'est sur ! Et ne t'inquiète pas elle ne va pas attendre que les poules aient des dents pour le faire ! Bonne lecture !_

_**Little star** : Oui j'avou avoir fais un couple original, mais vu que Shaolan devait être le meileur ami de Sakura et que vous m'auriez tué si ce n'était pas Tomoyo sa meilleur ami aussi bah c'est cho lol. Vu que ses deux meilleurs amis doivent sortirent ensemble !_

_**Miss Glitter** : Bah tu veux faire quoi toi quand t'es exclu à part raconté ta life ? lol ! J'éspère que la suite va te plaire ! Oui pas mal d'élément son tiré de la réalité, sauf que dans la fic je rend sa plus beau vu que sinon sa serait vraimen trop noir ! Gros Bisoux et je raconte un peu ma vie dans cette fic, sa soulage plus que chez le psy lol !_

_**Yumi** : Merci beaucoup Yumi, eh bien j'éspère que la suite te plaira !_

_**SyaoSyao** : Merci beaucoup pour les compliments lol. Ne t'inquiète pas, cette histoire est basé sur el couple Shao/Saku ! Mais tu vas voir, ce n'est pas si simple ! Oui sa retrace un peu ce qui m'arrive en ce moment mais je l'embellit quand même un peu car sinon sa serait vraiment noir mais certaines scène se sont vraiment passé, et quand c'est important je le marqueré pour faire reflechir certains ! Bisoux !

* * *

_

**Chapitre 1**

**Cœur birsé…**

La cloche sonna. Nahara secoua Sakura qui dormait profondément sur sa table de cours. Celle-ci ouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir le garçon aux cheveux noir lui sourire et la taquiner :

Toujours le sommeil aussi lourd miss ?

Ouais…

Elle s'étira et bailla. Elle saisit son sac et le mit sur son dos. Nahara la prit par l'épaule et dit à Sakura juste au moment où il passait à côté de la prof d'anglais :

En fait Sakura, tu as fait d'aussi beau rêve que moi pendant ce cours barbant ?

Je me mit à rire tandis que la prof s'exténua :

Nahara ! Votre carnet !

Il rit à son tour et s'excusa :

Je suis désolé mais je crois que je devrais me dépêcher de partir !

En effet la prof ce mit à el courser tandis que Sakura cria dans le couloir :

Madame vous êtes trop vieille pour courir !

Déclenchant un fou rire général dans le couloir, lorsqu'elle sentit une main s'abattre sur son épaule. Sakura se retourna lentement pour voir le visage sévère de sa CPE :

Veuillez me suivre mademoiselle Kinomoto…

« Oh non pas elle ! Encore ! »

Sakura traînait des pieds quand la vieille lui rabâcha :

Accélérée un peu !

Oh sa va !

Quoi !

Pour ne pas aggraver mon cas je soupirai :

Rien rien…

Je me rendis dans son bureau, en traversant la cour. La classe à Shaolan qui avait deux heures de sport me remarqua. Il me vit s'écria :

Hey la glandeuse ! T'as fait quoi encore !

TA GUEULE LI !

Sakura esquissa un sourire discret tandis que le regard de la CPE se durcit encore plus, allant du jeune Li à Sakura.

* * *

Sakura ressortit du bureau à la sonnerie de la récréation, le cerveau lessivé. Pendant plus de trois quarts d'heure elle lui avait fait la morale ! Sakura avait eu un mal fou à gardée les yeux ouverts. Deux bras se placèrent sur les épaules de Sakura qui se retourna surprise, pour se retrouvée nez à nez avec Shaolan. Pour la première fois elle rougit de cette proximité. Il lui demanda :

Alors Kinomoto, pas trop relou la convoc' ?

Si…. J'ai eu trop de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a sortit te concernant ?

Shaolan fut étonné et répondit :

Non… Dis moi sa tout de s….

Mais une fille lui sauta dans les bras, une magnifique chevelure noire… Tomoyo serrait Shaolan dans ses bras et dit joyeusement :

SALUT MON CHERI !

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, en voyant Tomoyo embrassée Shaolan, Sakura eu un regard triste. Elle se sentit de trop et commença à soufflée :

Moi je vais…

Mais Tomoyo se jeta dans ses bras et s'écria :

Coucou ma belle !

Elles se firent la bise et Sakura lâcha l'idée de s'enfuir. Tomoyo s'empressa :

Bon ! On va fumez !

Shaolan s'agaça :

Tu penses vraiment qu'à sa !

J'ai ralenti pour toi mon chéri je te rappel !

* * *

**Sakura POV**

J'échangea un regard complice avec Shaolan, pour lui, moi j'avais arrêtez, alors que j'étais juste sa meilleur amie. Ont se rendit au chiotte, je surveilla les pions tandis que Tomoyo fumait avec d'autres amies à nous et son « chéri ». Je soupirai, le regard dans le vague :

Hey Tomoyo, n'intoxique pas Li non plus !

Elle rit et répondit :

T'inquiète Saku !

Aussi, il lui avait demandée d'arrêté le sheat, ce qu'elle faisait mais avec grande difficulté, je n'étais pas sans savoir qu'elle fumait derrière son dos. En tant que meilleure amie de Tomoyo je ne le répétais pas, mais en tant que meilleure amie de Shaolan j'hésitais en ce moment… La vie était dur… lol. J'émit un petit rire en voyant le dernier pion partir et m'approcha du groupe en disant :

Une latte les gens s'il vous plaît !

Shaolan me décocha un regard dur et répliqua :

Tu veux joué à sa ?

J'attrapa la cigarette que Tomoyo me tandis et m'esquiva avec. Sauf que Shaolan me poursuivit, la prit sans que j'ai eu le temps d'y touché et la jeta dans les toilettes avant de tiré la chasse d'eau. Puis il conclut :

Voilà !

Tomoyo, et Naoko, son autre meilleure amie s'énervèrent :

Shaolan t'abuses ! Tu sais combien sa coûte un paquet !

Bah va y rester avec vos conneries et épousez les aussi !

Naoko soupira tandis que Shaolan partait, assez énervé. Je fut surprise de voir que Tomoyo ne le poursuivait pas. Naoko dit en allumant une autre cigarette :

Il est lourd des fois ton petit ami Tomoyo !

C'est vrai… répondit Tomoyo en fumant.

Je fut choquée de cette réponse et me dit que c'était donc à moi de poursuivre Shaolan. J'ouvrit à la voler la porte des toilettes et le rejoignit en marchant rapidement. Naoko et Tomoyo me décochèrent un regard en coin puis un regard complice.

* * *

Je pris l'épaule de Shaolan qui se retourna et me fixa durement :

Sa y est ta finis de fumée ?

Oh sa va Li !

Pffff sa m'énerve sa !

Hey attend !

Je le rattrapa de nouveau et me plaça face à lui, taquinant malgré moi :

T'en a pas marre de me faire courir après toi ? Ont dirait une chienne en chaleur à force !

Il se mit à rire et m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Je lui décochai un sourire et il me prit un peu dans ses bras avant de dire :

Excuse moi, bon et sinon cette CPE, elle t'as dit quoi sur moi la pute ?

Comme quoi tu étais une mauvaise fréquentation et que je devrais te lâché !

Tu le…

Chose que je ne ferais pas !

Je lui souris de nouveau. Shaolan s'énerva :

Je lui en fouttrait des mauvaise fréquentation ! Mais pour qui elle…

Mon rire le coupa et il tourna les talons, gêné. Je le suivit, riant toujours aux éclat, tandis que lui rougissait légèrement. Il finit par soupirer et me fixa, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, l'air de dire « tu es vraiment inguérissable… Mais c'est comme sa que je te kiff ! ». Tomoyo arriva, le visage rayonnant, comme à son habitude, elle devenait une belle jeune femme. Pourtant je ne sais pourquoi, son arrivée baissa un peu mon moral. Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais en ce moment et vivement que sa finisse ! Sûrement une crise d'adolescence ! Ont se sourit elle et moi et je la laissa s'expliquée avec Shaolan, comme d'habitude. Je rejoins des gens de ma classe. Je m'entendais bien avec tous, mais je qualifiait plutôt ma classe de BS (traduction de mon langage : Boul Suce dsl de la vulgarité mdr !). Pourtant très gentil, nous n'étions que 5 fouteurs de merde. Il y avait Nahara et ses éternels retard, Takeo, un grand draguer qui ne lâchait pas une occasion avec moi, comme avec la prof de français canon que j'appelais régulièrement « pot de peinture ». Ensuite, il y avait une fille, du nom de Kalida, elle avait de bonne note, métisse et très belle, pourtant ont ne la qualifiait pas de BS ! Et sa grande amie, Kana, était habillée de baggy, l'autorité des profs ne lui faisait rien ! Ont était un groupe de quoi les terrorisée lol. Tous, à part Kalida et moi, semblait dédicacé pour passé en lycée professionnel. De mon côté, je me battais de mon mieux pour ne pas tombée de ce côté la.

* * *

L'après midi, j'étais en cours de français, toujours côté fenêtre, au fond de la classe, à côté de Takeo. L'admirateur numéro 1 de la prof « pot de peinture » ! Elle dictait son cours, tu parles, j'avais mon sac sur la table et je dormais dessus. Je regardais le SMS que je venais de recevoir de Tomoyo. « Sa s'est bien arrangée avec Shaolan ! Je suis heureuse ! Je l'aime de tout mon cœur ! Sinon toi sa va ? Tu dors bien ? » Je soupirait de plus belle et rangea mon portable. Tomoyo devait se demandée pourquoi je ne lui répondait plus, eh bien merde, c'est ma crise d'ado… Pfff la bonne excuse. Takeo me chatouilla doucement le dos, à découvert à cause du débardeur et demanda :

Tu dors bien ma belle ?

Je maugréai :

Ouiiiiiiii…

Il me massa légèrement et me demanda :

Alors, tu t'entends toujours aussi bien avec Li ?

Ouais… normal quoi…

T'es au courant que la rumeur court comme quoi vous êtes en couple ?

Je me redressa soudainement et gueula dans toute la classa :

Non mais sa va pas ! Il sort avec Tomoyo !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi, mais je garda le mien, ardent, dans celui de Takeo. Il ne cilla pas et coupa :

C'est ce qui traîne, c'est pas moi qui le dit Kinomoto…

La voix calme de la prof surgit de l'autre bout de la classe :

Mademoiselle Kinomoto ! Votre attitude…

Je la coupai sèchement :

Vos gueules ! C'et bon vas y j'lai déjà entendu ta t'chatche !

Je quitta la classe en claquant la porte et marcha un peu dans le couloir, les mains dans les poches. Je ne me rendit pas en permanence, sinon je sentait que sa allait encore plus me saoulée. Je me posa simplement à un balcon, dans l'enceinte du bâtiment et contempla le ciel, les yeux dans le vague. Je ne comprenais plus rien, pourquoi j'avais immédiatement réagit comme sa avec Takeo ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que ces rumeurs circulaient… Bah, sa devait être le simple fait de ras le bol d'entendre toujours la même rengaine. Une main se posa sur mon épaule, je me retourna et vit un pion, je soupira et le suivit en perm. Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux sur le chemin et me demanda :

Sa à pas l'air d'aller en ce moment !

Je soupirai :

Non… Pas vraiment…

Allez, courage !

Merci…

Je lui sourit et me rendit en perm, la dernière place côté fenêtre, s'était la mienne. Je posa mon sac sur la table, croisa les bras et m'endormit dessus en contemplant le ciel, le temps reflétant bien mon humeur, maussade.

* * *

Le lendemain, Samedi bien évidement, je me réveilla à 13 heures de l'après midi, j'étais allé en boite avec ma cousine la veille et j'étais crevée. Puis je sursauta, Shaolan étais devant moi, sur une chaise, à m'observé en souriant. Je rabattit immédiatement les couvertures sur moi, j'étais juste en T-shirt culotte ! Il sourit de plus belle et me taquina :

Voyons, j'ai déjà dormit avec toi, alors pourquoi tu rougis ?

Je répondis du tac au tac :

Car quand je dors chez toi je suis habillée !

Eh bien, tu l'es là non ?

Mon meilleur ami avait la fâcheuse tendance d'être un peu… Je n'irais pas jusqu'à pervers mais un peu taquineur. Je l'ignora, saisit ma télécommande et alluma la télé. Il me rendit un dernier sourire et alluma l'ordinateur. Ont resta facilement un quart d'heure comme sa, comme d'habitude. Puis je finis par demander alors qu'il éteignait le pc :

Mais comment t'as fait pour rentré en fait !

Il brandit devant moi des clefs et répondit :

J'ai demandé les clefs au gardien en prétendant que j'étais ton cousin.

Je soupira et tandis la main :

Rend les moi !

Il agrandit son sourire puis me demanda avec son air charmeur :

Allez, je peux les garder s'il te plaît ? J'aime bien te voir dormir le matin !

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire un peu puis reprit mon sérieux tout en souriant :

Allez rend ! J'ai le droit de garder un peu de vie privée non ?

Il bougea de la chaise pour s'allonger à côté de moi, soulevant la couette pour bien se posé dans mon lit deux place. Je rougit, ce qui sembla l'étonné puisque je n'avait jamais réagit comme sa. Puis il répondit :

Non, t'as pas le droit !

Ouais ouais, te prend pas pour mon dar' !

Puis je lui reprit les clefs et soupira :

Sale squatteur ! Je suis sur que tu es là car tu t'es encore embrouillé avec ta mère !

Et mon frère !insista Shaolan.

Eh oui, Shaolan a un frère, un frère Jumeau nommée Shaku. Eriol était le meilleur ami de Shaku, ils étaient souvent fourrés ensemble, et je croyais avoir entendu dire de Tomoyo qu'elle avait un petit faible pour ce petit anglais ! Mais je n'avais rien dit à son petit copain actuel. Je m'entendais assez bien avec Shaku, ont passait beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais il se battait beaucoup avec Shaolan. Il essayait de se différencier, mais avait assez de mal quand même. Shaolan me caressa les cheveux, comme d'habitude, sauf que cette fois je m'endormit sur son épaule, tellement ce geste m'avait apaisé. Comme si mes dernières incertitudes s'étaient envolées, me laissant paisible un moment.

* * *

L'après midi, Tomoyo vint frappé chez moi tout sourire et me dit :

Tu viens, on va cherchées Shaolan ?

Ah ! Mais Li viens juste d'arriver ! Tu tombes bien !

Shaolan sortait justement de la chambre, demandant lestement :

C'est qui ?

Tomoyo arriva comme un boulet de canon dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, spectacle que je ne regarda pas longtemps, car sa ne faisait même pas un mois que mon mec et moi avions cassés. Je fixais la fenêtre de mon ex, au loin, d'un air nostalgique. Maintenant que Shaolan et Tomoyo étaient réunis, je n'existais plus. Bizarrement, sa m'énerva plus que d'habitude, sentant un ras-le-bol me monté à la tête. C'est alors que je décidai de sortir. C'est ainsi qu'en passant le salon, je les vis allongés l'un sur l'autre sur le canapé, en train de s'embrassés. Je ne pu m'empêché une grimace, enfila mes chaussures, attrapa mes clefs, mon portable et sortit, ils ne le remarquèrent même pas de toute façon. Je me posa sur une balançoire en face de chez moi, fixant le sol, un pincement au cœur, sa devait être le célibat qui me rendait comme sa finalement, et non pas ma soi disant crise d'ado…

SAKURA !

Cette voix… je redressa la tête et me leva de la balançoire pour voir Shaku arrivé tout sourire, avec Eriol à ses côté, un regard bienveillant, comme d'habitude. Je fonça dans les bras de Shaku, heureuse et lui fit la bise.

Sa va mon Shaku !

Oui et toi alors ? Tu semblais bien malheureuse sur ta balançoire !

Je rit et répondit en faisant la bise à Eriol :

Ce n'est rien t'inquiète ! Alors, vous racontez quoi de beau ?

Shaku fit la grimace et répondit en s'asseyant sur un banc :

Rien, ce matin je me suis encore embrouillé avec poporc !

Je levai un sourcil interrogateur :

C'est le nouveau surnom de ton frère ?

Le jumeau soupira :

Ouais…

Je rit de plus belle lorsque Eriol me demanda :

D'ailleurs où est il ?

Je répondis en levant les yeux au ciel :

D'après toi !

Shaku enchaîna, riant :

Toujours collé à cette chère Tomoyo !

Exact !

Eriol eu un léger regard triste. Moi et Shaku, nous l'observions du coin de l'œil, je me doutais qu'il éprouvais des sentiments pour ma meilleur amie, et elle aussi, alors je trouvais sa bête qu'il ne sortent pas ensemble, le seul problème c'est qu'elle avait aussi des sentiments envers Shaolan, et pour Shaolan sa devait être la même. Je lui sourit chaleureusement et dit :

Ne perd pas espoir !

* * *

Shaku et Eriol me remontèrent le moral, comme toujours. Eriol dû partir, et je resta seule avec Shaku, c'était loin d'être une punition ar il me demanda tendrement, alors que nous étions assis côte à côte sur un banc, à fixé le couché du soleil :

Alors, qu'est ce qui t'arrive en ce moment ma belle ?

Rien je t'assure !

Ont ne me la fais pas à moi ! Allez, avoue tout, parlez sa te fera du bien je t'assure !

Alors je décidai de tout déballer :

Bah en fait, je sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment, mais je me sens souvent triste, j'ai pas ma joie de vivre habituel, quand je sourit j'ai l'impression de me forcée, et que ce n'est pas naturel…

Et tu sais d'où sa viens ?

Pas vraiment…avouais-je.

Il pointa de l'index mon cœur et répondit avec un regard chaud et bienveillant :

De là miss.

C…Comment sa ?

Je pense que c'est ton cœur qui souffre, sa va bientôt faire un mois que tu n'es plus avec ton raté, alors voir Tomoyo et mon frère s'emballé à longueur de journée sa doit être lourd…

C'est vrai, sa commence à me faire un peu… mal !

Il me proposa en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux :

Si tu veux traîne un peu avec Eriol et moi, ainsi qu'avec un peu tout le groupe, tout le monde t'apprécie tu sais, sa te changeras les idées !

J'hésita un moment avant de sourire et d'acceptez. Shaku me serra dans ses bras et souffla :

C'est génial…

* * *

Vers 19 h 30, j'étais assise sur le bord de ma fenêtre. Je fixait le ciel et repensait à mon après midi. Shaku avait été vraiment adorable… j'avais essayé de voir Shaolan quelques secondes, mais quand je suis rentré il est partit raccompagné sa meuf est n'est jamais revenu… Par contre je gardais en mémoire le visage chaleureux et protecteur de Shaku… Etais-je en train de tombée amoureuse ?

To be continued…

* * *

**-Next chapter-**

**Alors sa vous à plus ? Dîtes moi tout sur les review ! Aussi ce chapitre je le dédie à Mon petit Thibaut, mon jumeau adoré lol. Même si des fois t'es lourd t'es vraiment tigen et adorable ! Et on frère jumeau… mon meilleur ami… Tu sais que je dois t'abandonné même si j'ai du mal toi-même tu sais, je retrace cette histoire douloureuse dans cette fic, tu comprendra mieux ainsi pourquoi je dois t'abandonné. REVIEW SVP !**

**«Conflit - Shaku va prendre Sakura sous son aile, le seul problème c'est que cela va encore crée des conflits entre Shaku et Shaolan, et peut être dans le couple… Tomoyo Shaolan ? »**


	3. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages pas à moi (sans dec' !)

_**Nariele : EN FORCE OUI ! Bah écoute, c'est pas assez rapide pour toi sa ? lol allez bonne lecture !**_

_**Petitraziel : merci bcp ! et voila la suite ! continue a reviewer sa m'encourage !**_

**_Ciçouille : Lol bcp de chose vont se passé dans ce chapitre ! En esperant que tu apprécie !_**

**_Little star : Oui tu m'étonne Sakura doit pas se sentir bien ! Et j'en sais queques chose vu que ce fic est tiré un peu d'une histoire vrai !_**

**_Miss Glitter : Lol bah écoute tout ses compliemnt me vont droite au cœur ! J'éspère que tu aimes toujours autant bisouxxxxx !_**

**_Alex00783 : Eh bien Tomoyo elle a pas finit de te saoulé tu vera pk ! Mais Sakura apparaît en force aussi !

* * *

_**

**Chapitre 2**

**Promesse à Miss Hip Hop !**

Sakura se regardait dans le miroir, nous étions Dimanche matin, elle venait de se levée. Enfin l'expression « matin », ne collait pas vraiment. Car il était quand même 13 heures de l'après midi. Elle se maquilla quand on frappa à la porte. Elle posa son mascara et soupira. Elle jeta un œil à l'œillet, caché. Elle leva les yeux en l'air et ouvrit, se trouvant nez à nez avec des roses. Surprise elle recula un peu et trébucha sur la laisse de la chienne. Shaolan la regarda et rit un peu avant de lui tendre la main. Sakura lui fit la bise et dit légèrement agacée :

Je parie que ces roses sont pour ta chérie !

Shaolan esquissa un sourire carnassier tandis que Sakura achevait de se coiffée, un élastique dans la bouche. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui susurra :

Non, pour toi !

Sakura finalisa de s'attachée les cheveux et ironisa :

Mais bien sur !

Hey j'dec' pas !

Et pour quelle occasion ?répondit Sakura, le fixant dans le blanc des yeux.

A force que je squatte chez toi tu dois en avoir marre !

Sakura les accepta et fit la bise à Shaolan en le remerciant. Elle les installa dans un beau vase, puis ils s'assirent face à face sur la table de la cuisine, la radio tournant les dernières musiques du moment.

Il fait quoi ton frère aujourd'hui ?

Le visage de Shaolan s'assombrit légèrement et souffla :

Je vois que c'est réciproque…

Sakura qui examinait ses ongles demanda :

De quoi ?

Mon reufr' à pas arrêté de me bassiner à ton sujet hier soir !

Sakura releva la tête vers lui, qui enfouissait sa main dans ses cheveux, cachant l'expression de ses yeux.

Comment sa ?

Il me reprochait d'être aussi ingrat avec toi, de te mettre dehors alors que tu étais chez toi et toute sorte de chose, comme quoi j'avais de la chance d'avoir une aussi adorable jeune fille comme meilleur amie et que je n'en profitait pas, bref il m'a tellement bassiné qu'en y réfléchissant bien, j'ai décidé de t'acheté ces roses…

Sakura se remit à s'occuper de ses ongles en esquissant un large sourire. Puis elle finit par demander :

Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

Bah Tomoyo ne devrait pas tardée…

Elle fixa le plafond et soupira, et s'était repartit pour un tour, elle demanda l'air suppliante :

Tu ne sais vraiment pas où est passé ton frère ?

Shaolan trancha :

Non.

Pfff… Joue pas le jaloux ! Mais en y repensant, j'ai son numéro de portable !

Ont frappa à la porte, Shaolan alla ouvrir et embrassa sa douce sous le regard écoeuré de Sakura. Tomoyo arriva dans la salle et salua Sakura avant d'enchaînée :

Elles sont magnifiques ses roses ! Qui te les a offert Sakura ?

Elle sourit de tout cœur et répondit :

C'est Li qui me les à offert !

Tomoyo fut comme choqué et jeta un regard rageur à son petit copain. Je bougea de la chaise à ma chambre pour appelé Shaku :

J'dois passé un coup de fil je reviens !

**Sakura POV**

J'étais au téléphone avec Shaku, lorsque j'entendis un bruit sourd, je demandai :

Sa va Li ? Tomoyo ?

J'entendis Shaolan maugrée un « ouais », signe qu'il devait sûrement s'engueuler avec Tomoyo. Je soupira et continua ma conversation avec Shaku en cherchant mes baskets :

T'appelles toujours mon frère Li quand t'es pas seule avec lui j'ai remarqué…

Oui, vaux mieux, sinon après tout le monde croit qu'on sort ensemble quand je dis Shaolan-kun !

Eh bien ne m'appelle pas Li s'il te plaît, j'ai un prénom !

Ok Shaku !répondis-je en riant.

Bon, tu nous rejoins devant chez moi ?

Ok dans vingt minutes ! Bisoux j'arrive !

Bisoux belle gosse !

Je rit et raccrocha. J'entra dans le salon en enfilant ma veste lors d'un silence pesant et dit tout sourire :

Désolé de vous jerté, mais je vais rejoindre Shaku !

Tomoyo partit précipitamment en claquant la porte. Je resta surprise, au milieu de la fenêtre. Shaolan était assis sur une chaise, le regard vide, fixé sur ses chaussures. Je m'accroupis après quelques hésitations et demanda :

Sa va ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Il dit d'un air énervé et triste :

Allez vas y va rejoindre mon reufr !

Je posa ma main sur sa joue et répondit fermement :

Non ! Tu ne vas pas bien qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Tomoyo est vénère parce que je t'ai offert des rose, elle comprend pas que t'es ma meilleure amie et que je tiens à toi aussi… Mais j'ai l'impression que mon reufr te prend !

Je le serra dans mes bras et le rassura doucement :

Allez t'inquiète, sa va aller tu sais bien que tu es mon meilleur ami… chut… je suis désolé que tu te sois engueulé avec elle à cause de moi !

C'est rien… Je peux passé la journée avec toi ?

J'esquissa un petit sourire et répondit :

Pas de problème !

Je déposa un petit baiser sur son front pour l'apaiser et envoya un texto à Shaku.

* * *

Shaku et Eriol était posé sur les pierres en bas de leur bâtiment. Eriol était allongé tandis que Shaku était assis, attendant que la meilleure amie de son frère arrive. La sonnerie de son portable retentit, signalent l'arrivé d'un SMS.

« Sakura P

Je suis désolé Shaku, mais ton frère ne va pas très bien, je préfère rester avec lui, mille excuses et très gros bisoux ! la prochaine ! »

Il soupira et dit à l'intention de sa meilleure amie :

La miss ne viendra pas, mon frère la retient !

Eriol ricana et répondit :

Ce n'était pas ce que je t'avais dit par hasard ?

Shaku sourit à son tour et répliqua :

Oh sa va toi !

Eriol se redressa et demanda :

Tu la kiff ?

Shaku s'étonna et répondit :

Non !

T'es sur ?

Oui c'est juste une bonne amie !

En si peu de temps ?

Ce que je ne supporte pas, c'est que j'ai peur que mon frère la fasse souffrir, tu le connais lui et ses moment de glace, où il ressent plus rien ce crevard, elle aura beau pleuré au téléphone qu'il restera de glace !

Dans ce cas c'est plutôt pour Tomoyo que tu devrais t'inquiéter !

Shaku la taquina :

Pas besoin tu t'en occupes déjà !

Eriol rougit un peu et soupira en se rallongeant :

Et merde chui grillé !

Shaku eu un sourire fière et regarda de nouveau le ciel en pensant :

« Ne souffre pas… Belle fleur de cerisier ! »

* * *

Il devait être 19 heures et demi de l'après midi, Sakura et Shaolan était posé sur la « plate forme » un endroit où ils allaient pour parlé, entouré d'herbe, assis sur un grande plaque en béton la surplombant d'un bon mètre et demi. Le soleil se couchait, laissant filtrer quelques rayons à travers les branches des arbres, Sakura et Shaolan était allongés côte à côte, a fixés le ciel. Sakura se releva brusquement, pantalon noir, débardeur blanc, gilet rouge autour de la taille, elle esquissa quelques pas de hip hop. Sa la détendait, après tout ce qu'elle avait entendu… Les embrouilles de Shaolan avec sa mère ne faisait qu'empirer, et sa commençait à lui pesé sur la conscience. Alors il lui en avait parlé. Shaolan la regarda et demanda doucement :

Hey Saku…

Nh ?

T'as fait pendant 6 ans de la danse, mais à chaque fois que je te vois tu n'esquisses que des pas, danse du hip hop, du vrai, pendant plus longtemps…

Sans zik' sa va être dur !

Allez Saku, s'il te plaît !

Ok, je vais essayée…

Elle regarda fixement devant elle, respirant calmement, puis d'un coup, s'imaginant une mélodie rythmée dans la tête, elle enchaîna les pas. Shaolan la regarda, absorbé par le spectacle, elle était doué, très doué. Elle s'arrêta un instant et retrouva son regard bloqué dans le sien. Des yeux ambre magnifiques… Elle tomba sur les genoux et resta fixé dans ses yeux. Shaolan se redressa et la prit dans ses bras. Sakura fut surprise mais la prit aussi dans ses bras, passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il l'allongea lentement sur la plate forme et ils restèrent enlacés… longtemps… tandis que deux yeux mauves viraient au noir, les poings serrés, Tomoyo rentra chez elle.

Sakura…

Nh ?

Je te promets que rien pas même Tomoyo gâchera notre amitié…

Merci… Shaolan-kun.

To Be Continued…

* * *

**-Next Chapter-**

**Waaaaaaaaaaah que de bon souvenirs sa mère ! Pourtant en ce moment c'est tout merdique alors sa fait grave mal au cœur… Putain jtadore Q…… et g mm pas le droit d'être prêt de toi comme avant ….. Gros Bisoux ! REVIEW !**

**« Tension »**

**- Et si tu reprenais le hip hop ?**

**- Salope ! J'vais te tué ! J'vais te tué !**

**- Bas toi ! Ne te laisse pas fair !**

**Un conflit… un but… une amitié… Où comment se retrouvé emmêlée dans plein de sentiments différent… et tout faire pour ne pas sombré ? dans ce genre de moment il n evaut mieux pas être seul !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**JE SUIS DESOLER PORU LE RETARD MILLE EXCUSE MAIS JAI CERTAINES OBLIGATION EN CE MOMENT QUI SONT BIEN CHIANTE DONC SA RISQUE DETRE LONG LE PROCHAINT CHAPITRE POSTER SA SERA VIVRE ME VIE PRES DE TOI EN TE DETESTANT ALLEZ GROS BISOUX ET BONNE LECTURE ! MERCI BCP POUR LES REVIEWS AS MA GRAVE TOUCHE CONTINUER SVP !**

**Chapitre 3**

**Tension**

Sakura se leva en grognant. Le lundi matin, toujours la bonne humeur ! Elle se regarda dans le miroir et vit sa tête mal réveillée, ses cheveux ébouriffés… Elle regarda longuement son lit… et s'y recoucha immédiatement. Elle pouvait bien sécher une heure ! Elle s'allongea dans son lit et s'y blottit confortablement, laissant échappé un soupir de contentement.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard elle rentra dans l'enceinte de son collège. Shaku la choppa immédiatement, sans même lui laisser le temps de dire un mot et la ramena dans les toilettes. Sakura ne comprenant pas se débattit et demanda en reprenant son souffle :

Hey Shaku ! Il te prend quoi !

Shaku regarda si quelqu'un venait, personne, il prit Sakura par l'épaule et l'enferma avec lui dans des toilettes. Sakura paniqua et s'écria :

Mais putain qu'est ce qui t'arrive !

Shaku lui bloqua la bouche d'une main et la regarda quelques instants avant de dire :

Tu lui a fait quoi à Tomoyo ?

Comment sa ?

Elle a grave la rage contre toi ! Elle et Naoko veulent te défoncées !

Sakura fixa quelques instants Shaku, sans y croire.

« Il se fou de ma gueule… »

Sakura souffla :

J'ai… rien fait !

Bah c'est pas ce qu'elles disent !

Sakura le fixa dans les yeux et sans plus attendre bouscula Shaku, ouvrit la porte et sortit des toilettes. Elle marchait rapidement et vit de loin un petit groupe se rassemblé autour de Tomoyo. Très vite elle fut repéré et 3 filles dont Tomoyo la prirent en cercle, ce qui attira la cours qui se rassembla très vite. Tomoyo regarda rageusement Sakura et cria :

Tu m'as prit Shaolan !

De quoi tu parles ! s'exaspéra Sakura.

Je vous ai vu à la plate forme !

Les trois filles allèrent se jeter sur Sakura quand Shaku débarqua, ayant frayé sont chemin dans la foule, il chopa les trois filles et les éloigna. Tomoyo répliqua :

Shaku ! Tu fais quoi là !

Shaku fixa Tomoyo avec méchanceté et répondit :

Sakura ne t'as pas piqué Shaolan !

T'as une preuve au moins !

Shaku jeta un regard à Sakura et trancha :

Ouais, ont sort ensemble, alors mon frère c'est juste son meilleur ami c'est tout !

Sakura rougit. Tomoyo se sentit assez gêné… Dans la foule Shaolan les fixa… surpris, choqué, pourquoi Sakura ne lui avait pas dit ! Tomoyo reprit du poil de la bête et répliqua :

Prouvez le ! Embrassé vous !

Sakura rougit fortement. Shaku visas son regard dans le sien. Elle savait bien qu'elle devrait faire sa si elle ne voulait pas tout perdre… Et puis elle devait bien avouer que ses sentiments envers Shaku n'était pas innocent. Il se pencha lentement vers elle, son souffle chaud dans le cou la fit tressaillir puis elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un échange assez long durant le quel Tomoyo soupira de soulagement, mais Shaolan resta choqué. Quand la jeune fille se sépara des lèvres de Shaku, il la serra contre lui, en fixant Tomoyo dans les yeux et dit :

C'est bon comme preuve !

Tomoyo sourit et s'excusa :

Oui, excusez moi je suis vraiment désolé ! En tous cas vous formez un couple magnifique ! 

Sakura rougit dans les bras de Shaku. Shaolan n'en supporta pas plus, et avec une grosse brusquerie poussa le cercle accumulé autour du nouveau couple. Il arriva alors devant eux, le regard enflammé au grand étonnement de Tomoyo qui dit : 

Shaolan ? Tu ne savais pas ?

Sakura se retourna et murmura surprise :

Li…

Ils se dévisagèrent longtemps, le regard de Shaolan l'accusant clairement de ne rien lui avoir dit. Puis il le remonta sur son frère jumeau qui soutint son regard, d'une manière tout aussi agressif, Shaolan siffla :

Tu vas voir à la maison toi !

Je t'attends !

Shaolan se tourna, les regardant en coin et partit, Tomoyo le prenant par le bras et lui souriant, après avoir décoché un clin d'œil au nouveau couple. Naoko s'excusa à son tour :

Ah vraiment désolé Sakura, mais fallait le dire avant ! En tout cas vous êtes vraiment adorable !

Ils se retrouvèrent enfin seule, Sakura leva des yeux interrogateurs vers Shaku qui se retrouva embarrassé et dit :

Bah… Je suis désolé mais…

Sakura ne savait pas trop quoi dire, elle murmura :

C'est pas… grave…

Shaku respira, lui sourit et demanda :

Sa te dirait de sortir avec moi ?

Sakura fut surprise, puis finalement sourit avant d'assurer :

Je crois que c'est déjà fait !

Ils se sourirent et commencèrent à s'embrasser quand la voix amusée d'Eriol les coupa :

Hum hum ! Désolé de vous dérangé, mais je viens d'apprendre une nouvelle vous concernant vous deux !

Sakura rougit et rit, avec Shaku et Eriol.

* * *

Shaolan était sur le toit malgré que les cours aient commencés, seul, la rage contre le monde entier. Il se sentait trahit, trahit par sa meilleur amie… Trahit par son propre frère, son propre sang. Une immense impression qu'on lui avait enlevé sa Sakura ! Il fixa le lointain, le regard dur comme jamais. Son frère arriva, avec la CPE. Convoqué sûrement. Toute la haine accumulé jusque là explosa. Shaolan cria :

Shaku ! T'es mort !

Il sauta d'une manière acrobate et atterrit avant de se rué sur son frère. La CPE essaya de les séparer sans succès. Déjà les classe s'amoncelait aux fenêtre avant de descendre de cours et formé un cercle autour des deux combattants. Shaolan répétait sans cesse :

J'vais te tué ! J'vais te tuer !

Ta gueule !

Pourquoi personne ne les séparait ! Sakura luttait pour passé, beaucoup l'empêchant d'interféré. Finalement elle réussit, elle se jeta entre eux deux et prit Shaolan dans ses bras en le suppliant :

Shaolan ! Arrête ! Je t'en supplie arrête !

Shaolan était bouillant de rage, il fixait son frère avec des flammes dans les yeux. Shaku supporta son regard mais ne le frappa plus. Shaolan regarda Sakura et dit :

Pourquoi c'est moi que tu sert dans tes bras ! Vas y ! Va rejoindre ton petit copain !

Tomoyo s'approcha et dit :

Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura, je m'occupe de lui, je le connais mieux !

Sakura cria :

Non ! C'est… moi qui le connais le plus… non ?

Elle regarda d'un air désespéré Shaolan qui tenta de rester froid, mais il n'y arriva pas face à la jeune fille. Il répondit tout en restant distant :

Je ne sais plus…

Sakura le lâcha et le fixa durement, comme dégoûtée. Ce regard frappa le jeune Li au cœur, tandis qu'elle partit se réfugier dans les bras de Shaku qui assassina son frère du regard, il lui murmura :

Oui comme tu dis… on règlera sa à la maison !

Ils se lancèrent un regard assassin.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

A la fin des cours, je décida de laisser mon côté de crise d'adolescente stupide de côté et alla voir Tomoyo :

T'es libre là ?

Toujours ma petite Sakura… En plus sa faisait longtemps !

Le sourire de Tomoyo me charma et nous marchâmes ensemble autour du lac avant de se poser sur un banc. Tomoyo s'excusa une fois de plus :

En fait, excuse moi encore une fois pour ce matin !

Ce n'est rien tu as le droit d'avoir des doutes, même si il n'y a rien pour !

Nous riiâmes ensemble, cela ma faisait du bien, même si j'avais toujours lourd sur le cœur les paroles de Shaolan. Je demandai :

En fait, tu as parlé à Shaolan de moi ?

A peine j'avais prononcé ton nom qu'il s'est énervé. Sa a du le surprendre que tu l'appelle Shaolan au lieu de Li aussi…

Tomoyo me dit cela avec un petit air de reproche. J'essayai de l'ignorer même si je sentais que moi aussi j'avais des reproches à lui faire :

L'appelez Li dans ce genre de circonstance était un peut dur vu que les deux se nomme Li !

Mmmmh… c'est vrai.

Les larmes commencèrent à me monter aux yeux. Tomoyo s'en aperçu et dit en commencent à me prendre dans ses bras :

Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ma puce ?

Shaolan… je ne supporte pas comment il m'a parlé !

Le regard de Tomoyo se durcit. Elle me répondit :

Ce n'est pas le seul homme du monde, et puis tu as Shaku, on ne peut pas avoir les deux ! je m'occupe de Shaolan…

Sa y est, je n'en supportait pas plus. Je la repoussa en me relevant et la fixa en secouant la tête, écoeuré. Puis je partit en courant sous le regard assez froid de Tomoyo.

* * *

**Normal POV**Shaolan retournait chez lui, le regard dur, toujours aussi à cran. Tomoyo avait tenté d'être douce avec lui, mais elle n'avait rien de Sakura en elle. Pas sa douceur, sa tendresse et sa compréhension. A entendre Tomoyo, il devait oublié Sakura. Il ouvrit la porte de sa cage d'escalier en se disant que si son frère était là, il y aurait meurtre, bref, il lui souhaita d'être de sortie. Mais à peine eu t'il poussé la porte d'entré qu'il vit Shaku, une bouteille de jus d'orange à la main. Leurs regards se croisèrent, aucun ne cilla. Tout en continuant de le fixé Shaku dit à sa mère : 

M'man, je sort deux secondes !

Oui mon chéri, ton frère est rentré ?

Non pas encore…

Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien faire ?

Shaku soupira :

J'en sais rien.

Il déposa le jus de fruit et suivit son frère qui posa son sac à terre. Dans la cage d'escaliers ils eurent du mal à se retenir de frapper, mais à peine sortit dehors que Shaolan ne se retint plus, il se jeta sur son frère et le rua de coups. Cependant, Shaku les esquiva en bonne partie et en redonna aussi. Les deux étaient d'une habilité abusé !

Sakura remontait tranquillement le chemin qui partait du lac, elle reprenait son souffle, elle avait courut, mais juste le temps de disparaître du champ de vision de sa « meilleur amie ». Elle ne savait pas si c'était sa « crise d'ado » ou autre chose, mais… elle ne pouvait cessé d'en vouloir à Tomoyo. En bonne amie, elle aurait dû calmée Shaolan et le raisonné ! Et au lieu de lui dire de l'oubliée, elle aurait pu la consolée ! Tous se bousculaient dans la tête de Sakura, surtout quand elle passa devant le bâtiment de son nouveau petit copain et de son meilleur ami. Elle les vit, se battant, se frappant jusqu'au sang comme des bêtes enragées. Elle se jeta dans la bataille et se prit un grand coup, sans savoir de qui il venait. Elle tomba à terre, et immédiatement le combat cessa. Sa tête heurta violement le sol et elle perdit connaissance, une larme perlant un de ses yeux. Le droit. Du haut de l'immeuble, Yelan cria :

Non mais sa va pas ! Shaku monte ici immédiatement il faut que l'on s'explique ! Et toi Shaolan ne reste pas planté là ! Occupe toi d'elle !

Shaolan la prit dans ses bras et observa son visage, ses belles joues étaient griffées, du sang coulait, provenant de bouche, une larme naissante au coin de l'œil, les joues humides. Il ouvrit la porte vitrée et entra dans la cage d'escaliers, il monta les escaliers péniblement et rentra chez lui. Il entendit vaguement la discussion entre son frère et sa mère qui ressemblait plutôt à une dispute. Il déposa la belle jeune fille sur son lit et partit chercher de l'eau et du coton pour nettoyer son visage. Elle semblait vide, pâle, épuisée. Qu'est ce qui lui était arrivée ? Le coup avait il été si violent ? Il en voulait encore plus à son frère, non seulement il la lui enlevait, lui mentait, mais en plus osait frapper sa meilleure amie… Sa aurait très bien pu être lui, mais il s'interdit à cette pensée, s'enferma dans quatre grand mur de rages, rage qui grandirait de plus en plus au fil du temps, sans que certaines s'en rende compte… et que sa termine mal… Mais l'histoire n'en est pas encore là. Sakura s'éveilla doucement et vit Shaolan, le poids serré ainsi que le regard féroce. Il la vit bouger et immédiatement se calma. Il soupira de soulagement, te la serra dans ses bras :

Sakura…

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Les excuses n'étaient pas du registre de Shaolan, mais je savais qu'au fond de lui il les pensait. Je le serra rapidement dans mes bras, sentant mes forces revenir, en même temps qu'une foutut douleur venant de mes dents, puis je sentit un goût métallique… je cracha sans le faire exprès, du sang. Je saignais… Shaolan s'inquiète mais je le rassura, me forçant à sourire, comme d'habitude :

Sa va ne t'inquiète pas !

Seulement cette fois… Il sembla remarqué que mon sourire était faux. Il semblait culpabilisé, alors il me dit pour me faire rire :

Oh toi j'm'en fou, mais t'as craché dans ma chambre ! T'es crade !

Je me mit à rire, naturellement, j'aimais bien rire, même si ce n'était pas forcément drôle, j'aimais rire près de lui, le sentir près de moi, rien que cela me rassurait, comme toujours. Mais je cessai vite dès que sa mère entra dans la chambre, une mine sévère.

Shaolan… Viens ici tout de suite !

Sa risquait d'être méchant. Shaku derrière sa mère n'était pas fière, mais feignait de jouer l'indifférence. Ses yeux me fixèrent, et il remarqua que je saignais de la bouche. Il assassine son frère du regard. Etais-ce Shaolan qui m'avait frappé ? Je n'y croyais pas… Le quel des deux ? Peut être que je préférais ne pas savoir, et de toute façon sa ne devait pas être fais exprès… je m'en persuada plus qu'autre chose. Shaolan me lança un dernier regard avant de partir, et me laissa à contre cœur avec son frère, mon petit ami… ?

* * *

_To be cotninued...__ Je suis sorry les gens pour le retard !  
_


	5. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi je me fais pas d'argent etc….

Je tiens à préciser que je me suis magné le cul pour ce chapitre donc j'éspère que vous l'aimerez bien ! Et je tiens à rappelez pour le bien de tous et que sa fasse réfléchir que cette hsitorei est tiré d'une histoire vrai qui m'es arrivée… Je ne veu pas e ptiié (quoi que pour l'instant sa va mdr) ni rien, juste que sa vous fasse réfléchir, je préviendrait qaund des chapitres violent arriveront, tous sa pour dire… que la vie c'est pas rose… Gros bisoux ! (PS : il y a quand même des élément fictif !)

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Des choses à se dire…**

Une semaine plus tard, un Lundi matin vers 7 h 45, j'étais déjà de retour en cours. Enfin, je m'y dirigeais, avec la motivation… d'un brin d'herbe… Les journées étaient de plus en plus courte, le soleil levé bas. Mais la ville elle était déjà éveillée, les voitures circulaient, tous vivaient leur vie monotone… Pfffffff et voila que je deviens philosophe, stop ma pauvre Sakura. Je traînais des pied, avoué qu'il n'y a rien d'excitant au fait d'allé au bahut, surtout un Lundi, jour maudit annonçant le début d'une dure semaine. Je sentit l'air frais du matin, quand j'entendis une voix m'interpellé :

Miss ne bouge pas !

Je me retourna et vit Shaku arrivé vers moi tranquillement. Je sauta dans ses bras en esquissant un sourire avant de l'embrasser. Au bout de quelques secondes on entendit un « hum hum » assez forcé. Je vit Shaolan qui regardait noir son frère. Je lui fit la bise un peu gênée et demanda :

Sa va ?

Pas tant que vous sortirez ensemble !

Puis il passa devant son frère en le bousculant de l'épaule, Shaku, d'humeur plus passive que son frère le laissa faire et le regarda s'éloigné. Quant à moi j'étais assez surprise, il allait au bahut tout seul ?

_« Allez Shaolan ! On va encore être en retard !_

_ Tu parles à un mur qui vient de se réveiller…_

_Sakura mit les mains sur les hanches et l'observa avancé à deux km/h, elle lui saisit la main et accéléra le pas :_

_ Moi j'en ai marre des heures de colles ! »_

Je secouai la tête, ce n'était le moment d'avoir ENCORE une baisse de morale. Vraiment l'adolescence, je la sentait passée ! Dans les bras de Shaku et accompagnée d'Eriol, nous nous rendirent au collège. Je n'étais pas en retard, et inconsciemment cherchait Shaolan du regard, nulle part. La sonnerie remplie son rôle et… sonna sa vieille mélodie que chaque élève avait envie de fracasser le matin. Je resta derrière la grille et vit Shaolan enfin arrivé, alors que Shaku et Eriol partait en cours. Je rit en me rappelant qu'il ne perdait pas les bonnes habitudes, mais me demandait quand même où il avait bien pus allé… Bref, toujours est il que quand il est rentré je lui est sourit en riant un peu, et il m'a complètement ignoré, pas un regard, rien, un vrai mur de glace. Je suis resté scotché, que lui avais-je encore fais ? Je devais avoué qu'en ce moment mes relations avec lui n'allait pas bon train, et sa me faisait très mal au cœur…

Toujours pas en cours mademoiselle Kinomoto ?

Je repris mes esprits en entendant la voix de Elodie, la surveillante. Je sursauta et commença à partir quand la cloche sonna de nouveau. Je jeta un regard venimeux aux haut parleur, vous, je vous jure un jour je vous arracherais ! Elodie m'interpella :

Allez miss, direction le bureau, et dans la joie !

Bien sur…

J'emboîtai son pas tandis qu'elle rit :

Quand tu as cette mine là c'est que tu as accumulé assez de retard pour une heure de colle, je me trompe ?

Je grommela un cague « oui » en croyant Tomoyo arrivée. Sa belle chevelure mi-noire mi-mauve ondulant, contrastant avec son teint assez pâle. Elle ne m'adressa qu'un vague regard et reprit sa discussion avec Noako. Rika derrière me fit un petit coucou de la main, mais elle, était en troisième et venait cherché un billet de retard. L'ignorance de Tomoyo plus celle de Shaolan accumulé m'avait assez blessé le cœur, mais je resta la tête haute. Rika me fit la bise et fit la grimace :

Pfffffff je suis partit pour me retapé une heure de colle…

Je murmurai un faible :

Moi aussi…

Elle tourna des yeux surpris vers moi et demanda :

Sa va Saku ?

Elodie me tendit mon carnet que je saisit, tourna les talons et m'excusa auprès de mon amie :

Je suis désolé, je suis déjà assez en retard… A bientôt Rika !

Mmmmh…

Rika observa Sakura quelques instants avant de négocier avec Elodie son heure de colle, mais qui en savait pas qu'avec Elodie sa ne servait à rien ?

* * *

Encore et toujours l'anglais, terrible matière je trouve, personnellement. Heureusement que j'était à côté de le fenêtre, c'était bien ma seule distraction ! Mais mon cœur se serra bien vite en voiyant quelle classe devait joué sur le terrain. Celle de Shaolan… Et Ahora, une amie à moi, qui n'était pas venue la semaine dernière. Elle taquina Shaolan et ils rirent. Shaolan semblait heureux, et je sentit mon cœur se serré encore un peu, bizarrement, une petite haine monta en moi envers cette Ahora… Où plutôt, j'étais envieuse. Elle arrivait à faire sourire Shaolan… J'avais l'impression de ne plus servir à rien, que je lassais Shaolan… Je soupirai, la prof d'Anglais me décocha un regard au coin, je le soutins sans ciller, avec toute la haine et le mépris qui noyait mon esprit pour le moment. Elle détourna le regard et reprit son cours. Nahara se pencha vers moi et dit :

Bah dis donc, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

La prof d'Anglais le fixa mais il l'ignora. Takeo se retourna et dit fort :

T'as vu la sale gueule de la prof aujourd'hui ? C'est chaud !

Ont rit tous les trois bruyamment, et la prof d'anglais cria :

Vos carnet ! Sur mon bureau !

Ont explosa encore plus de rire, je me tourna vers mon sac pour prendre mon carnet et jeta un rapide coup d'œil dehors, Shaolan me fixait, levant la tête, son visage neutre, même si le trait de ses lèvres semblaient tiré vers le bas. Je continua a le fixé, en ne souriant plus, une bise souffla, bougeant les cheveux en bordel de Shaolan, et il finit par détourné son regard, envoya la balle et parla avec Ahora en souriant. Je restai quelques seconds fixés, quand la voix de la vipère me réveilla :

Hum Hum ! Alors mademoiselle Kinomoto sa viens ?

Ouais ouais…

Je me leva et alla donné mon carnet, au retour Takeo me mit une main au (vous devinez !) mais je me sentait trop fatigué (et abattue ?) pour ripostée. Il fut surpris, et face à mon regard vide sur ma table, il ne dit rien, jetant juste un regard entendu avec Nahara.

* * *

A la pause, je vit Shaolan, je voulait lui parler, absolument, je n'en pouvais plus. Je n'était plus qu'à deux mètres, quand je vit Tomoyo lui sauté dessus, l'embrasser, le prendre dans ses bras, suivit de Naoko et Ahora. Je me stoppa net, il souriait, il en riait peut être pas mais il semblait heureux, Ahora lui tirait le bras pour lâché Tomoyo, faisant mine qu'elle était jalouse, Naoko riait à ne plus pouvoir respirer… Et moi… je me sentis mal, j'avais l'impression de devenir invisible, de ne plus exister, une tâche de sang dans un tableau du plus pacifiste des hommes. Pourtant, Shaolan me fixa, il vit mes yeux s'humidifié, je serra les dents et m'enfui en courant, tenant mon sac, bousculant tout le monde sous leur bruit de mécontentement, m'enfuir, je devait fuir… vite…vite ! Je fonçai à l'accueil, blanche, tremblante, je ne sais pourquoi. La dame que je connaissais bien s'inquiéta :

Sakura ? Que t'arrive t'il !

Pitié… Je dois…. Rentrez chez moi, je me sens trop mal…

Oui, ne bouge pas j'appelle ta mère… assis toi !

Ce que je fit, toujours tremblante, une lanière de mon sac dans mes mains qui arrivaient à peine à la tenir…

* * *

**Shaolan POV**

Le regard de Sakura semblait si perdu… Je ne comprenais plus, je l'avais vu dans sa salle de classe riant comme une folle, et maintenant… Enfin même quand elle m'avait fixé… Je m'inquiète… Mais Tomoyo n'es pas prête de me lâché… La cloche sonna, s'était mon occasion, je fonça.

Mais, Shaolan, où vas-tu ?

J'ai une prof chiante ! Je dois me dépêcher !

Surprise, Tomoyo se tourna vers Ahora qui était dans la même classe qui fit non de la tête et dit :

C'est étrange, on a pas de prof chiante, au contraire on a une vieille prof d'espagnol…

Le regard de Tomoyo se durcit et elle siffla :

Je suis sur qu'il est partit voir « sa » Sakura…

Naoko fut surprise, tandis que Ahora semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

De mon côté, je demandais à tout le monde si il n'avait pas vu Sakura.

Kinomoto ? Ah non, désolé…

Mais je vit enfin Nahara et Takeo. Je les accosta et demanda précipitamment alors qu'ils étaient sur leur case pour aller en cours :

Vous n'auriez pas vu Kinomoto ?

Nahara fut surprise :

Elle n'est pas avec toi la petite Sakura ? Bah elle n'est pas là…

Takeo me fixa quelques instant sans rien dire avant de répondre :

Elle est partit précipitamment à l'accueil…

Ah, merci les mecs !

Je me remis à courir, Nahara voulut me suivre, lui, arrivé en retard était une habitude, mais la prof trop heureuse de le voir à l'heure sur la case le prit par le col et l'emmena de force.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

La dame de l'accueil avait appelé ma mère à son travail, qui nous a dit d'appelé mon père. Une fois cela fait elle me dit :

Il vient te chercher

Merci beaucoup…

Sa va mieux ?

Mmmmh…

L'idée que mon père vienne me chercher ne me remontait vraiment pas le moral, ma mère n'avait elle pas de temps pour moi à ce point ? Et mon père… Fujitaka, il avait été si gentil jusqu'à mes 6 ans, mais après il est tombé en dépression, tous s'est chamboulé, il s'est mit à nous frapper, mon frère, moi et ma mère. Mon frère est partit de la maison dès ses 18 ans, et ma mère s'est séparé de lui, maintenant, ils étaient tout le temps ensemble, et moi je devais me débrouiller seule. Comment cela se faisait t'il qu'il est accepté de venir me chercher ? Je n'en sais rien…

Mon père à accepté facilement ?

Non j'ai du un peu le forcé mais…

Nous fûmes coupé par l'arriver de Shaolan, essoufflé :

Sakura !

Je fut surprise, que voulait il ? La dame fit un barrage à Shaolan et lui dit :

Elle ne se sent pas bien, laissez là tranquille !

* * *

**Shaolan POV**

Je voyait Sakura, si blanche, les joues encore humide de ses larmes, je devait la voir, la consolé. Mais cette dame me barrait la route, une envie de la frappé me prenait, mais je devait me retenir, pourtant je poussait, j'avais besoin de la voir sourire, je devait retiré l'humidité qui régnait sur ses joue je devait… Mon frère arriva, et fut surpris. Il vit Sakura et commença à venir, quand elle lui barra la route à lui aussi, il prit son bras, et dit en la fixant méchamment :

Je suis son petit copain, alors laissez moi passé !

Elle hésita et dit :

Passez…

Privilège ! Incroyable privilège que de consolé Sakura, il me l'enlevait, il me la capturait, il me remplaçait, non non et non ! Shaku ! Ordure ! Comment un frère peut faire sa ! Sakura ! Sakura regarde moi ! J'eu l'impression de devenir fou. Je ne sais pourquoi… mais quand je vit Shaku séchez ses larmes avec de gestes tendre, lui esquissé un petit sourire, je suis devenu prie que fou. Il a fallu que son père arrive, me chope par le col et gueule de sa voix roque :

Tu devrais pas être en cours sale zonard !

Je ne devais pas causer d'ennui à Sakura, elle m'avait tout raconté… Elle avait pleuré dans mes bras ce jour là, je décochai un regard farouche à mon frère, pour lui dire de bouger. Ce qu'il fit, ne comprenant pas vraiment. Ont sortit, je en disait pas un mot, je n'allais pas encore me battre contre lui alors que cette vieille salope de CPE traînait dans le coin.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Je montai dans la voiture de mon père sans un mot. Je vit le paysage défilé dans un silence de mort. Je finis par demander :

Pourquoi ce n'est pas maman qui est venu me chercher ?

Il répondit immédiatement et très sèchement :

Elle a autre chose à faire, et moi aussi d'ailleurs, la prochaine fois je ne viendrais pas te chercher, on s'est bien compris ?

Ouais…

Pffff ce qu'il pouvait me saoulé. Ce genre de discourt voulait dire que ce soir là maman ne rentrerait pas, comme bien souvent. J'en avais marre mais la force de me rebeller, du moins… Pas encore ! Un jour je tiendrais la revanche de tous ces jours de souffrance. La voiture entra dans le domaine où j'habitais, elle s'arrêta silencieusement devant ma cage d'escalier. Je sortis, sans un regard pour mon père, je contournai la voiture quand j'entendis un rugissement de moteur, il n'allait tout de même pas me rouler dessus ! Je tournai la tête vers lui qui dit :

Tu n'as rien oublié ?

Merci…

Merci qui !

Merci…papa…

Ce mot me déchira la gorge, mais mes yeux, fixé dans les siens n'exprimait que du mépris, tous le contraire du mot papa.

Tes notes ?

… Je me débrouille…

Ne redouble pas où tu ira en pensionnat !

Bien…

Puis je partis, il démarra précipitamment et dans un bruit de dérapage partit. Je marquai une pause dans ma cage d'escalier, pour lui, c'était le dialogue simple entre une adolescente et son père… La haine m'alimentait, je le sentais m'envahir, heureusement que Shaku avait été là… Mais je n'ai pas compris… l'attitude de Shaolan. Sentant le mal de tête arrivé, je préférai rentrer chez moi, bien au chaud. Je posa mon sac et me dirigea immédiatement vers ma chambre. Je retira d'une manière lente mes chaussures, et tomba comme une masse dans mon lit. Je me recouvrit de ma couverture, me blottit dedans, mon ourson dans les bras, et m'endormit…Dans un sommeil sans rêve ni cauchemar…

To be continued…

* * *

_**-Next Chapter-**_

**_Alors heureux ? Je l'ai pondu vite celui la non ? Je tiens encore une fois à précisez que cette fic est tiré d'une histoire réelle, même si certaines élément reste fictif ! Il ne faut pas croire que la vie est rose… Pour la voir rose, Faut le mérité ! MDR, GROS BISOUX !_**

_**- Défoulement et explications-**_

_**Sakura complètement perdu reprend du poil de la bête et decide de se mettre dans le hip hop pour se défoulé, tout oublié, mais finalement, l'heure des explications vont sonné, mais se passeront t'elles bien ou mal ? La vie est une continuité de souffrance, surtout lorsque l'ont tiens fortement à quelqu'un…**_


	6. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fiction car je suis là pour raconté une histoire !

Voilà Voilà ! La suite avec pas mal de retard veuillez m'excusez mais c'est parceque j'avais l'impression que cette histoire ne vous plaisez pas !

BISOUXXXXX BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Défoulement et explications**

Le soleil se couchait au loin, laissant transparaître ses rayons dorés derrière des bâtiments de temps à autres. Les secousses du bus ne gênaient pas Sakura qui fixait à travers les vitres, le regard vague. Elle avait été faire quelques courses, se sentant légèrement mieux, tous dans sons sac à dos. Habillée d'un petit débardeur noir, d'une jean délavé taille basse, une longue écharpe blanche, les cheveux relevés en une queue haute. Son regard vert, aux reflet or était souligné d'un trait noir, rendant son regard plus profond, plus majestueux. Elle descendit du bus à son arrêt. Le temps était frais, elle s'engagea dans la ligne droite pour rejoindre son bâtiment, elle se retrouva aveuglée d'un halot dorée, la lumière du soleil couchant. Son Mp3 dans les oreilles, elle entendait une musique douce passée, portée ses pas, et faire partir son esprit loin, très loin de tout, emporté par ce halot dorée et cette brise légère, elle ne pensait plus à rien. Elle avança, lentement. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit devant elle le parc pour enfant de la résidence, elle posa son sac et commença à se balancer sur la balançoire. Elle voulait allez toujours plus haut, rejoindre la source de cette lumière semblant venir du paradis. Puis elle ferma les yeux et réfléchis. Elle pensa à son frère, depuis le temps, elle aimerait tellement le voir apparaître devant elle… Elle sauterait de joie, elle se jetterait dans ses bras. Puis brusquement, elle repensa à la scène avec Shaolan, son sang se glaça, elle le revit se débattre encore et encore, ses mains lâchèrent les cordes, son regard surpris, ses pupilles rétrécit, elle tomba lentement dans le sable, au ralentit, se remémorant à 100 km/h la scène. Puis tomba allongée au sol, elle fixa le soleil, tombant de plus en plus, le flot dorée devenait de plus en plus rouge, il créait dans le ciel un magnifique dégradée. Elle resta ainsi allongée, contemplant ce chef d'œuvre de la nature.

Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Cette voix féminine… Sakura releva la tête, se dressait devant elle, une jeune fille qui était au collège, en troisième, qu'elle connaissait par le biais de Shaolan, vu qu'elle était dans sa classe. Mais elle n'étais pas censée habitée ici… Pas aux dernières nouvelles. Elle avait de très longs cheveux châtains, des yeux noisette magnifiques, et était habillée d'un baggy, un T-shirt normal et une grande veste lui arrivant aux genoux. Sakura se redressa, se sentant gourde, épousseta le sable couvrant son jean et répondit :

J'habite ici, c'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser cette question…

Tu es Sakura, la meilleur amie de Shaolan, c'est bien sa ?

Li-kun… Mmmmh… Oui, enfin, je crois !

Elle m'offrit un magnifique sourire. Elle était grande, assez fine sans ressembler à un cure dent. Elle avait dans ses yeux des taches vertes, et une petite tâche jaune à l'œil droit.

Et toi, je ne te connais pas...

Camilla Kyo, enchanté Sakura Kinomoto !

Tu sembles bien me connaître !

Mmmmh… Oui !

Alors, que fais tu ici, Kyo ?

Je traîne, je n'avais pas envie de rentrer chez moi…

Ah je vois…

Elles s'assirent toutes les deux sur une balançoire. Camilla se balança légèrement en fixant le ciel et demanda :

Dis… Tu sors avec Shaku, mais… Ne serait tu pas attiré par Shaolan ?

Eh bien, non, pourquoi ?

Comme sa, car des rumeurs circulent comme quoi vous sortez ensemble, vu comment vous êtes proche !

Pfff de toutes façon les rumeurs elles sont tellement…

Superficielle, oui je sais, j'en ai fait les frais…

Vraiment ?

Sakura ayant emménager il y a un an, en entrant en quatrième, ne connaissait que peu de chose. Camilla eu un regard triste mais ne répondit pas. Elle me fixa et demanda :

Et toi, tu ne dois pas rentré ?

Personne ne m'attend chez moi…

Vraiment ? Tes parents sont morts ?

Non, non… C'est une histoire assez… complexe !

Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient je demanderais à Shaolan ! Vu qu'en cours ont a vraiment rien à faire !

Comment allais t'il cette après midi ?

Oh, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et a faillit frappée la prof d'espagnol, mais à part sa tout va bien !

Sa paraissait tellement naturel pour Camilla que Sakura eu une goûte de sueur. Puis elle demanda :

Et Shaolan en cours, il est comment ?

Ce mec ? Je l'adore ! Sérieux il déchire ! Mais parfois il parle vraiment mal de sa petite copine…

Vraiment ?

Camilla sembla réfléchir et dit :

Oh oui !

Et de moi ?

Elle sourit et dit :

Je n'ai entendu que du bien !

Sa fit sourire Sakura. Je lui demandai :

Donne moi ton phone s'il te plaît !

Elles s'échangèrent leur numéro et Camilla insista :

Non non je trouve mon prénom horrible ! Ecris Kamilla, avec un « K » !

(Hihi clin d'œil à toi le Q remplacer par un K, sa m'avait marqué ! Biiiiiz)

Elles parlèrent quelques temps et Camilla lui assura :

Ecoute moi bien ma belle, sa va s'arranger avec Shaolan, je suis sur que rien qu'à l'instant même, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour que vous soyez ensemble !

Puis elle eu un grand sourire soulignant une arrière pensée. Sakura arqua un sourcil et rit :

Oula, c'est quoi ces grosses arrière !

Elles se mirent à rire. Puis le regard de Camilla redevint sérieux et elle dit :

N'empêche cette Ahora…

Quoi ?

Camilla sembla réfléchir quelques instants et répondit :

On dirait grave qu'elle veut se serrer Li… Et parfois sa m'énerve !

Une de ces Camilla ! T'es jalouse ?

Camilla bouscula gentiment Sakura et s'écria :

Quoi ? Vas y OSE répétez c'te connerie !

Ah ! T'es en kiff allez avoue !

Non stop !

Ouais ouaaaaaaaais !

Rah ! Arrête j'ai l'impression d'être en face de Li !

Sakura rie et eu un petit regard triste, un léger regret sur le cœur. Shaolan… Elle avait envie de le voir, de le serrer contre elle ! Mais bon… La vie c'est si triste ! Dès demain, elle irait le voir ! Elle lui devait des excuses, et lui aussi d'ailleurs ! Elle sourit sincèrement à Camilla qui lui rendit de tout cœur.

Bon la miss, je vais devoir bougé, car moi j'dois prendre le train pour tréren chez woam !

J'acquiesça en souriant, puis elle ajouta :

On se verra au bahut demain ? Ok ? Je suis super contente de t'avoir rencontré !

Moi aussi ! Rentre bien !

Puis elle s'éloigna, les mains dans les poches, ses longs cheveux bougeant au rythme régulier de ses pas.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Sa m'avait fait tellement de bien de parler à cette fille… Ah je me suis sentit toute légère ! Mais je me demande… Pourquoi elle est venue ici alors qu'elle habite assez loin pour devoir y aller en train ! A la base elle n'était pas censé me rencontré… C'est étrange, enfin bref, ce n'est pas le plus important ! Demain j'irais voir Shaolan, et tout s'arrangera. En plus Shaku ne sera pas là car il doit passer l'après midi avec Eriol au centre ville pour s'acheter un MP3 ; Ah les sécheurs… lol. Je les adore tout les deux aussi, même si je les connais depuis moins longtemps que mon petit Shaolan. Je rentra et commença à faire la cuisine en chantonnant une petite mélodie.

* * *

**Camilla POV**

J'attendais le train à la gare, assise sur le banc, la tête levée vers le ciel. La musique de mon MP3 dans les oreilles, je fumai ma clope, tranquillement, ma Phillip Morris, pépère, sans emmerdeur. Mon portable sonna, merde, j'ai parlé trop vite. Ah, le petit Shaolan, héhé, je vais m'amusé :

Allôôôôô ?

Allô ma petite fumeuse préféré ?

Ah ma sousha mal coiffé ! Alors bien ou bien ?

Pas trop toi-même tu sais, alors tu as trouvé Sakura ?

Ta petite Sakura ? Bah non…

Tu déconne t'es où là !

Bah chez woam

Non tu déconne putain !

Haha, nan mais je dec je suis à la gare là !

Donc tu l'as vu ?

Ouiiiii et cette meuf elle déchire ! J'avou, je comprend que tu tienne grave à elle, et d'ailleurs elle, elle tiens énormément à toi !

… C'est vrai ? T'es sérieuse ?

Oui, j'te le jure Shaolan !

Et elle allait bien ?

Bof… Je te l'avou, mais on à surtout parlé de toi et sa l'a remise d'aplomb !

Mmmmh…

Mais allez vas y crois moi toi !

Ok ok calme toi !

Le train arriva, faisant rugir un bruit approchant.

Bon j'te laisse ma shousha, mon train arrive !

Ok sale fumeuse, à demain !

Ouais ouaiiiiiiiis !

T'as pas intérêt de sécher sinon je te tue ! On est d'accord ?

Bah bien sur t'as fumé toi, lol allez, salut, et ne touche pas à la clope connard !

Ouaiiiiiis ouaiiiiiiis !

J'vais te niker demain, rien que pour sa je vais venir en cours !

Ouais bien sur, allez bye !

Je raccrocha, et prit mon train, je m'assit et remit ma musique dans mes oreilles. Je vie le paysage défilé derrière les vitres, et je devint pensive. J'adorais Shaolan, même si j'avais connu Shaku avant. D'ailleurs depuis ma brouille avec lui depuis 3 mois quand il m'a vu fumer du sheat… je ne lui est pas reparlé… Il serait peut être temps… En traînant avec Sakura… ah, on verra bien si mon meilleur ami veut toujours de moi ! Mon petit Shaku-shou…

* * *

**Normal POV**

Le lendemain matin, Shaolan était avec son frère qui attendait Eriol pour partir, ils s'affrontaient du regard. Ils venaient d'avoir une discussion sévère avec lui, qui avait finit en bagarre, mais leur mère les avait foutues dehors, à bout de force. Eriol, l'anglais, arriva avec son sourire naturel. Shaku jeta un dernier regard noir à son frère et partit avec Eriol. Shaolan soupira et regarda au loin. Il en avait marre de s'engueuler toujours avec son frère et sa mère, depuis que monsieur s'était embrouillé avec Camilla, ils s'engueulaient plus souvent car il lui en voulait, lui ayant soi disant « piquer sa meilleure amie ». En parlant de sa, il sentit une présence s'accrocher à son dos, en riant. Il se retourna surpris et sourit de tout cœur. Il la serra dans ses bras, trop heureux de ces retrouvailles. Sakura tourna vers lui des yeux brillant de joie et de bonne humeur.

Ah bah je vois que sa va mieux les gens !

Shaolan se retourna et vit Camilla, avant de s'exclamer :

NON ! Camille ! Toi, Ici ! Non c'est pas possible, ne me dit pas que tu vas en cours !

Eh bien si ma chère shousha ! Surpriiiiiiiiiise ! Hihi, alors, t'es content ?

Etonné surtout !

Sakura rie et dit :

Ah c'est pour sa que je ne te voyait jamais au cour d'EPS !

Elle fit une grimace en répondant :

Ah ! Cours d'EPS encore moins ! C'est de la torture ce truc t'es ouf !

Ils rirent de bon cœur, la joie se voyait dans le regard de chacun de ces jeunes adolescents. Sakura demanda :

En fait Camilla, tu as quel âge ?

Camilla esquissa un petit sourire et soupira :

16 ma petite !

Shaolan la vanna :

16 piges et toujours en cours, c'est grave quand même !

Euh Shaolan, ne dis rien tu vas les avoir le 13 Juillet tes 16 piges !

Camilla rie et dit :

Ah jte sens… casser !

(Oui l'anniversaire de Shaolan est véritablement le 13 Juillet !)

Ils continuèrent à rire et se vanner quand Tomoyo arriva. Elle fronça les sourcilles, courut et se jeta sur Shaolan, tout sourire :

Ah mon chéri ! Sa va ?

Sakura eu un petit stop, Tomoyo se tourna vers elle, lâcha Shaolan et dit :

Ah Sakura…Sa va ? Sa fait longtemps que je n'ai pas de nouvelle de toi !

Ah je croyais que tu me faisait la gueule…

Tomoyo rie et dit :

Et pourquoi ? Ah t'es grave toi !

Elle lui fit la bise et se tourna vers Camilla, la toisa et dit :

Camilla c'est sa ? Ahora m'a parlé de toi…

Shaolan fixa méchamment Tomoyo, il savait très bien que Ahora et Camilla était en conflit, violent verbalement et qui était déjà passé par les mains. Sa ne tarderait pas à pété de nouveau d'après la météo (mdr dsl jtape des conneries mais il est minuit chui daille). Puis ils allèrent en cours, Sakura poussant un gros soupir de Shaolan, Shaolan un peu distant, déçue par sa petite amie, et Camilla, la musique dans les oreilles, le visage dur, comme à chaque fois quelle allait au collège. Elle avait une attitude qui ne donnait à personne l'envie de l'approcher, ni de lui taper l'embrouille.

* * *

**Tomoyo POV**

(Et oui le POC de tout le monde dans ce chapitre abusé mdr)

Je me demande bien de quoi pouvait parlé mon chérie, Sakura et cette…pute ! Ils semblaient bien rire ! Mmmmh Shaolan j'espère que tu ne me trompera pas avec Sakura je commence à avoir des doutes, mais elle ne semble pas se retenir de le draguer, et après on appelle sa des amies pfffff, je préfère bien mieux Ahora. Elle au moins, elle déconne avec Shaolan et ne tente pas de me le volé ! Si jamais tu y touches Sakura, tu iras morfler ! J'entra dans ma salle de cours en claquant la porte sous le regard étonné de tout le monde, m'assis, et commença à écrire un texto à Ahora :

« Coucou ma puce, c'est Toyo, sa va ? Moi non, Sakura à encore fais de siennes, s'il te plaît, tente de monter la tête de Shaolan contre elle car sa me détruit le moral ! Allez bisoux ma chérie, essaye de pas trop de faire chier en cours contrairement à moi ! Bye ! »

Puis je rangea mon portable et fit mine de suivre le cours, toujours avec mes pensées négative.

* * *

**Normal POV**

La classe de Shaolan était en EPS, cours que Camilla détestait avant tout, mais elle utilisé ses talents de méchante fifille pour obtenir de la part du prof l'autorisation de faire bronzette. Ni une ni deux, elle s'allongea dans l'herbe à côté du stade et tapa une séance bronzette, tout en observant Shaolan et Ahora, en équipe de deux pas loin d'elle, elle pouvait entendre en tendant bien l'oreille. Cette fille s'était jeté sur Shaolan dès que le prof de torture, oups, d'EPS avait donné la consigne de se mettre par deux. Elle tendit une oreille très attentive à la conversation, heureusement qu'elle avait l'ouïe fine !

Dis moi Shao-kun…

Quoi Ahora ?

Tu la kiff vraiment Tomoyo ?

Bah bien sur ! Sinon je ne sortirais pas avec !

Et Sakura, t'en penses quoi ?

Bah c'est ma meilleure amie !

Tu appelles sa une meilleure amie ?

Comment sa ?

Quoi ? Tu ne sais pas tout ce qu'elle dit derrière ton dos !

Hein ! Non, quoi !

Comme quoi t'es relou, elle en a marre de toi elle préfère largement ton frère, elle traîne juste avec toi car tu es le petit copain de Tomoyo et que sa lui fait une bonne réputation !

Ah… Merci de me l'avoir dit Ahora…

TU VAS PAS LA CROIRE QUAND MÊME !

Ils se retournèrent et virent Camilla débarquer, le regard très énervé, les poings serrés.

Qu'est ce que t'as toi ? T'écoutes les conversations des gens !

Bah ouais, et ce que t'as dit sur Sakura sa me plaît pas du tout !

Ah ? Car tu la connais ?

Bah ouais salope, et figure toi que j'ai parlé de Shaolan avec elle hier, et elle n'a rien dit de tout sa et en pense tout le contraire !

Pfff mais aller ! C'est parce que t'es une pote à Shaolan qu'elle t'as pas dit la vérité !

Et elle l'aurait dit alors s'il te plaît ? Sachant que Tomoyo est le petite amie à Shaolan, ti tu le connais ainsi que toutes ses autres amies ?

…

Voilà alors ferme ta grande gueule salope, au lieu d'aller dire des mitos sur une meuf super sympa –le contraire de toi quoi- tu ferais mieux de t'arranger l'portrait !

Elle se tourna vers Shaolan, le pointa du doigt et l'agressa :

Et toi j'éspère que tu ne la crois pas !

Puis elle reaprtit faire sa bronzette après un dernier regard noir accordé à Ahora qui souffla :

Comment elle nous parle comme des chiens !

Camilla gueula :

Ta gueule un chien sa vaut mieux que toi morue !

Shaolan ne dit rien et resta perdu dans ses pensées pendant tout le reste du cours malgré que Ahora tentait tout pour le faire se réveillé. Si bien qu'il finit assis dans l'herbe, et que malgré les réprimandes du prof, il ne changea pas d'attitude !

Vers 17 heures, Sakura et Camilla montèrent ensemble au domaine où habitait Sakura, elles allèrent s'installer à la plate forme, et Camilla s'allongea direct, exténué :

Wah ! Sa fait trop longtemps que je ne suis pas allée en cours, je suis exténué !

Ahah, j'avoue, tu dois être K.O !

Mmmmh… Non mais c'est surtout mon embrouille avec cette Ahora de merde qui m'énerve.

Vous ne vous entendez pas ?

Oh que non !

Sa doit être dure dans la même classe !

Je m'en ouf c'est moi qui la maîtrise cette pauvre meuf ! Ne lui fais pas confiance, elle a dit des truc pas clean sur toi à Shaolan !

Sérieux ! Et Shaolan… Il en pence quoi !

Sakura sentit son cœur se serrer. Le regard de Camilla se perdit dans le vide, puis elle finit par répondre d'une manière lasse :

Rien…

Le cœur de Sakura se serra encore plus :

Oh non, c'est abusé ! Mais pourquoi elle a fait sa elle !

C'te meuf ! C'est une ouf ! Elle est grave trop possessive mais si tu savais ! Si on touche à son Shaolan attention hein ! D'ailleurs Tomoyo va sûrement pas tarder à morfler !

Mmmmh…

Sakura sentait en elle monté la rage, l'énervement de ne pouvoir rien faire, mais son amie Camilla la rassura :

T'inquiète, appelle le ce soir et sa s'arrangera !

J'espère…

Tiens, on se fait les deux deux ?

(2/2, comment expliquer… C'est la moitié d'une clope quoi lol).

J'espère que sa me calmera !

Camilla lui tendit la clope et l'alluma. Sakura tira mais rien ne fit, elle n'arrivait pas à se décontracter, à décompressé un peu de toute cette pression accumulé ses derniers jours, les seules moments où elle était détendue c'est quand elle était avec Camilla. Elle avait la sensation que toutes ses amies lui faisaient faux bond. Elle finit par tendre la moitié Camilla et assura :

Sa n'a pas réussit à me calmer…

Comment veux tu faire alors ?

Je ne sais pas…

Camilla réfléchit quelques secondes et demanda en tirant une barre sur sa clope :

Shaolan m'as dit une fois, que tu savais bien danser le hip hop, je kiff trop y'a moyen tu m'en face un peu ?

Euh ouais, sa va bien me détendre sa ! Attend je m'échauffe un peu quand même !

Tandis qu'elle s'échauffait, Camilla lui dit :

Sa serait bien que tu m'apprenne quelques mouvements sa serait sympa !

Sakura lui fit un clin d'œil et continua son échauffement. Une fois finit, elle se lança dans ses figures, les enchaînant, ne pensant à rien d'autre, juste le souvenir… Le souvenir qu'elle avait avec Shaolan ici, tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait avec lui ici, mais spécialement quand elle avait dansé, et quand ils s'y était rencontré pour une des première fois ! Le vent souffla lentement son air chaud en une bise amicale. Sakura s'arrêta et soupira, tandis que Camilla esquissa un sourire, ferma les yeux, s'allongea face au ciel et se tût, écoutant le bruit du vent dans les feuilles des arbres.

To be continued…

* * *

**Ah je l'ai enfin finit ! Pitié des reviews je vous en supplie ! Car j'adore cette histoire donc voilà voilà ! Bon, quand aux personnes concerné dans cette histoire, je vous adore (sauf …) dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, point négatif et positif ! Ensuite svp votre âge car par la suite il risque d'avoir des scènes…bref voilà ! Gros bisoux les gens !**

**ET OUBLI PAS VOTRE AGE DANS LES REVIEWS SVP !**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Je tiens à précisez que je ne vous ai pas demandé votre âge pour ce chapitre lol celui la il est tout mimi mdr ! Bisoux bonne lecture ! Je part en vacance le 2 Juillet je suis désolé mais je reviendrait avec plein de new chapitre vu que je part avec le pc portable :p !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6**

Confrontation et Réconciliations

Nous étions Samedi matin, Sakura se réveillait avec la lassitude normale, mais cette fois, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de bouger de son lit. Normalement Shaolan venait toujours la réveiller, mais ces derniers temps elle devait le faire toute seule. Elle soupira et se coucha sous la couette encore plus, quand elle entendit frapper au carreau. Elle sursauta, et ouvrit le store. Elle vit Shaolan, assez mal réveillé, mais là tout de même. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et l'entendit s'étonner :

Depuis quand tu ne laisse plus la fenêtre ouverte !

Trop heureuse de cette apparition, elle sauta de la fenêtre dans les bras de Shaolan. Etonné il paniqua :

Hey ! T'as perdue la tête ou quoi ! Je te signale que t'es en T-shirt string ! Remonte vite !

Elle le lâcha et escalada vite la fenêtre, rouge de honte, elle se mit un paréo autour de la taille. Shaolan monta sans problème et la taquina :

Ce genre de vue m'est réservé !

Bah bien sur !

Puis elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il y eu un petit moment de blanc durant le quel Sakura remarqua l'heure : 13 heures 20. Elle lui demanda :

Tu as mangé ?

Non, mangé chez moi en ce moment c'est trop tendu, je me suis levé je me suis taillé direct !

Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Avec ma mère et mon frère sa ne s'arrange vraiment pas…

Ah… Je suis désolé !

Ce n'est pas ta faute !

Puis il me sourit. Elle lui dit :

Donc en gros tu viens juste chez moi car tu n'as nul par où allez…

Puis elle fit mine de bouder. Shaolan rit et répondit :

Mais non ! Si tu veux je me taille et je vais chez Takeshi !

Non non c'est bon ! Alors tu veux manger quoi ?

N'importe !

Ouais ouais ! Des pâtes comme d'habitude !

Merci miss !

Sakura sourit et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle mit l'eau à bouillir tandis que Shaolan observait l'appartement. Rien n'avait changé, il y avait toujours des photos de lui accrocher au mur et sa le rassurait quand même assez ! Une fois les pâtes servies, ils s'installèrent devant la télé tout en les dégustant. Sakura osa demander :

Dis Shaolan, tu n'aurais pas entendu des trucs bizarres sur moi…

Shaolan marqua un stop, et il en suivit un gros blanc. Il posa son assiette et soupira. Il regarda devant lui et lâcha un simple mot :

Si…

Il se tourna vers elle, la fixa dans les yeux et continua :

Et je doit avoué que sa ne me plaît pas du tout… Mais… Comment sais tu !

Camilla me l'a dit hier… Moi non plus sa ne me plaît pas Shaolan ! Je ne supporte pas les hypocrites de ce genre ! Qu'est ce que Ahora t'as dit !

Shaolan l'observa longuement, et Sakura sentit l'énervement l'envahir :

NE ME DIT PAS QUE TU LA CROIS ! Qu'est ce qu'elle t'as dit !

Sakura… T'en pence quoi de moi ? Franchement ?

Sakura se leva et s'exaspéra, même si il est assez dure d'avouer ses sentiments :

Je t'adore et tu le sais très bien ! Je tiens même plus à toi qu'à ton frère merde, tu te souviens depuis combien de temps on traîne ensemble ?

Il baissa la tête durant quelques secondes qui parurent interminable à Sakura. Puis finalement, il esquissa un sourire et soupira :

Alors je suis rassuré…

Sakura parut surprise et rougit légèrement de s'être énervé si vite. En tout cas Camilla avait vraiment raison, Ahora n'était qu'une… Sakura se rassit et ils finirent de manger en riant de leurs conneries passées.

* * *

**Tomoyo POV**

( Hihi, le POV de Ahora arrivera, mais pas pour le moment car elle est la clef (en gros) du nœud de l'histoire, donc c'est pas pour tout de suite héhé !)

J'attendais Ahora à l'entrer du domaine, J'avais vu Shaolan passé, mais celui-ci ne m'avait même pas remarqué. Il allait encore voir « sa » Sakura ! Pffff, ne dramatisons pas, si sa se trouve il allait sonné chez moi, et se rendre compte que je n'y étais pas ! Il m'appellera dans ce cas je suppose… Ah merde c'est vrai qu'il n'as plus de crédit ! Bon, je l'appellerais dès que Ahora sera arrivé… En parlant du loup, je vis le H s'arrêter en face de moi, à l'arrêt. Ahora en sortit, plus resplendissement que jamais. En mini jupe noir avec un top rouge, ses longs cheveux noir lâché, ah, Sakura ne valait rien à côté ! Elle me fit la bise et dit sur un ton tout ce qu'il y avait de plus accueillait :

Salut Toyo ! Alors, la forme ?

Bien et toi ?

Mouais, mon ex m'a encore saoulé !

Le quel ? Ramzi ?

Non, Kaal !

Le mec avec un tatouage ?

Ahaha, non ! Kaal ! Tu sais, le mec que tu trouvais bien styler avec sa coupe de cheveux !

Ah oui ! Non mais s'te plaît t'en as tellement que je sais plus moi !

Alalala mais si tu savais comme c'est relou ! Et toi, toujours avec Shaolan ?

Nous parlions en marchant, arrivant bientôt aux environ de chez Sakura... Ma très chère Sakura…

Eh bien oui écoute !

Ah c'est beau l'amour durable ! La seule personne qui dérange c'est…

Je me stoppa net devant la fenêtre de Sakura qui habitait au rez-de-chaussée (vous le devinez car sinon pour monté à la fenêtre bonne chance !). Ahora se tourna vers moi, surprise, et vit par la fenêtre Shaolan et Sakura en train de rire en débarrassant la table. Ont entendit Sakura rire en disant :

T'inquiète, la prochaine fois j'oublierais pas les chandelles !

Devant mon visage stupéfié, Ahora gueula par la fenêtre ouverte :

Hey Shaolan !

Nous vîmes Shaolan venir, surpris, au rebord de la fenêtre :

Ahora ? Tomoyo…

Ahora continua de gueuler :

Qu'est ce que tu fou ici ?

Shaolan se vexa et répondit :

Je fais c'que je veux c'est bon !

Pas quand on a une petite copine génial ! Désolé mais on va pas voir les putes !

Je restais figé sur place, tandis que Sakura nous fixa, choqué, surprise. Elle me fixait particulièrement, ne me regarde même plus sale traîtresse !

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Tomoyo… Comment peut tu la laissé dire sa ! Réagis ! Il t'arrives quoi ! Puis je me souvins de la dernière phrase que j'avais lancé, sur les chandelles ! Ah boulette j'ai jamais de chance ! Ce n'était qu'un trip, mais la connaissant, elle à du le prendre au sérieux ! Ahora tourna ses yeux de Shaolan vers moi. On pouvait y lire beaucoup de haine, et de la méchanceté pure ! Sa me mit des frisson dans le dos. Ses yeux si noirs… J'avais la sensation qu'ils me transperçaient. Elle prit Tomoyo dans ses bras et dit sur un ton énervé :

On règlera sa Lundi !

Shaolan n'aimait pas qu'on lui parle ainsi, il en supportait déjà assez avec sa mère et son frère, alors il sortit, les yeux tout aussi noirs qu'elle, avec une lueur assassine :

Camilla sera là aussi, alors comme tu dit, on règlera sa Lundi !

Sur ses mitos et son attitude, Ahora avait dégouttée Shaolan pour le moment. Elles partirent, Ahora un bras par-dessus l'épaule de Tomoyo la rassurait. Sakura resta figer, elle avait la sensation d'avoir perdu sa meilleure amie… pour toujours, de se l'être fait volé. Elle était verte, elle ne comprenait pas… Elle comprit ainsi toute la haine que Camilla avait envers Ahora, même si elle n'en connaissait pas les raisons ! Shaolan se retourna vers moi, soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux puis tourna son regard vers moi. Il essaya d'esquisser un sourire mais n'y arriva pas. Il me prit dans ses bras et dit doucement :

C'est pas grave, là, calme toi…

Je respira un grand coup, j'aurais bien voulu lui dire « C'est bon tout vas bien ne t'inquiète pas » mais les mots restaient coincé au fond de ma gorges. Les larmes montèrent je m'aggripa à lui et commença à pleurer. C'est alors que l'on frappa à la porte. Je le lâcha, esquissa un sourire et sécha mes larmes d'un revers de manche. Puis alla ouvrir, l'œillet était caché, je crains que ce fut Ahora ou Tomoyo, mais à ma grande surprise, ce fut Shaku. Je lui offris un sourire chaleureux, on s'embrassa et il me dit :

Toi, tu as pleuré, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Puis en redressant le regard, il vit son frère. Il le brusqua :

Maman te cherche partout toi ! Et ne me dis même pas que c'est toi qui l'as fait pleurer !

Je le rassura sur un ton rassurant (sa va de soi !):

Non non ne t'inquiète pas, c'est autre chose ! Tu vas bien toi ?

Oui… Shaolan, maman s'inquiète, envoi lui au moins un texto !

C'est on putain je vais le faire commence pas à me prendre la tête toi aussi !

Shaku s'étonna et me fixa, croyant que c'était moi qui avais fait la moral à Shaolan, je fit signe que non de la tête. Il me prit par la taille et demanda :

Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

Bah… Ch'ais paaaaaaaaaas !

Les deux jumeaux dire en même temps :

Ah non ne recommence pas !

Puis ils se regardèrent, un regard plein de dédain qui me fit mal au cœur quand même. Une voix se fit entendre par la fenêtre :

Hey ya ! Y'a quelqu'un ! Saku tu es là !

Sakura se dirigea près de la fenêtre, gaiement :

Camilla ! Viens monte ! Sa va ?

Ouais t'inquiète la forme ! J'arrive !

Shaolan observa son frère, je ne savais pas à ce moment là que Shaku et Camilla ne se parlait plus. Quand Camilla ouvrit la porte et qu'elle vit Shaku, elle marqua un stop. Mais je me dirigea joyeusement vers elle et lui fit la bise. Elle me sourit et entra. Shaku baissa les yeux et les tourna vers son frère, même si il se haïssait, Shaolan le comprenait, mais il savait que son frère lui en voulait. Il lui en volait de lui avoir soi disant volé. Camilla fit la bise à Shaolan, mais hésita devant Shaku, ce qui m'étonna vu que je ne savais rien. Puis finalement il releva les yeux vers elle, alors elle lui fit une rapide bise. Puis elle demanda gaiement :

Alors les gens vous faites quoi cette après midi ?

Shaolan répondit :

On sais pas…

Camilla proposa :

Bah moi je dit… PISCINE ! Allez quoi ! Profitons des derniers jours !

Sakura acquiesça, et dit :

Je reviens je me change !

Shaolan soupira et demanda :

Et nous !

Shaku lui dit :

Moi je suis tranquille, j'avais prévue d'y aller !

Puis il montra le petit sac de sport. Shaolan soupira et dit :

Bon bah moi j'ai plus qu'à descendre chez moi… Shaku, maman n'est plus à la maison ?

Non mais envoi lui un texto putain !

Vas y c'est bon je l'enverrais ce texto de merde !

Camilla dit gaiement :

Je t'accompagne !

Shaolan esquissa un sourire en coin et dit :

Ouais, ont e rejoins à la piscine on va laisser les amoureux entre eux !

Shaku soutenu le regard perçant de son frère et lui répliqua :

Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas avec ta chérie ?

Shaolan serra les dents pour ne pas frapper son frère. La scène qui venait de se passer ne lui avait pas tellement plu, et il s'expliquerait avec Tomoyo soit demain soit Lundi. Camilla lança à Sakura en partant :

Saku ! Je vais avec Shaolan chercher son maillot de bain chez lui ! Ont se rejoins à la piscine !

Ok !

Une fois la porte fermé, Shaku se dirigea vers la chambre et vit Sakura dans un bikini rouge très charmant. Il la prit derrière par la taille et lui susurra à l'oreille tout en lui faisant des petits baisés dans le cou :

Tu es ravissante comme sa !

Sakura rougit et répondit :

Ah… merci !

Elle tourna son visage vers lui et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et doucement. Les mains de Shaku caressant légèrement le ventre de la petite Sakura. Elle se tourna vers lui et le serra dans ses bras, se mettant à son tour à l'attaque de son cou. Puis enfin, Shaku décida :

Allez mon ange, tu te rhabille et on finit tout sa à la piscine !

Sakura rie en se rhabillant et dit :

J'espère que tu n'as pas d'arrière pensée !

Oh que si !

Puis il imita un pervers, pourchassant Sakura qui avait juste eu le temps de mettre son jean :

Non arrête ! Ahaha !

Finalement il la rattrapa et lui susurra à l'oreille :

Fais gaffe, on ne t'a jamais dit que le rouge excitait les hommes ?

Sakura rie légèrement et l'embrassa.

* * *

Camilla et Shaolan parlaient tranquillement en sortant du bus. Shaolan aborda un sujet assez tabou :

Mais toi et mon frère vous ne vous parlez vraiment plus ?

Le regard de Camilla devint plus sombre, triste, amère…

Depuis que j'ai commencé à touché à cette connerie, non, et je n'ai toujours pas arrêté !

Tu sais que mon frère m'en veux à cause de toi ?

Pourquoi ?demanda t'elle surprise.

Car il dit que je t'ai « volé », que je lui ai volé sa meilleure amie !

Tu penses qu'il voudra me reparlé un jour ?

Franchement ?

Camilla eu un frisson et acquiesça :

Dès maintenant, il n'ose pas faire le premier pas car il a trop de fierté, mais je pence que si tu lui reparlais tu ne te prendrais pas de recale !

Camilla soupira de bonheur. Shaolan la taquina en ouvrant sa cage d'escalier :

Avoue t'es en kiff sur mon reufr !

Mais aller trop tiep c'est juste une bon pote c'est tout !

Ouais ouais c'est ce qu'on dit !

Toi « ta chérie », tu la kiff peut être ?

Shaolan marqua un stop en montant les escaliers. Il se tourna vers Camilla et changea de sujet :

En parlant de sa, tu avais raison, Ahora ne balance que des mitos, enfin je pence…

Mais bien sur que c'est vrai ! Voyons Shaolan réfléchis ! Sakura t'adore sa se voit non ? Alors arrête de toujours pensé de manière négative, ok ?

Shaolan sourit comme pour dire oui et demanda :

Tu viens en cours Lundi ?

Ils étaient dans l'appartement et Shaolan cherchait son maillot de bain, son « moule bite » comme il disait si bien (Sandrine : Si vulgairement ouais ! ). Camilla s'assit sur le lit du jeune homme qui fouillait dans l'armoire et répondit :

Mmmmh… Je ne sais pas, franchement… Ahora m'as tellement pris la tête la dernières fois…

Justement viens !

Hein !

On se mettra à deux sur elle comme sa !

Tiens, elle a du te faire une jolie crasse pour que tu sois si fâché contre elle !

Shaolan se rappela la scène et il répondit sombrement :

Elle a fait pleurer Sakura…

Oh la pute ! Cette salope je vais te la niker Lundi ! Vaut mieux même pas que je la croise demain !

Shaolan observa quelques secondes Camilla s'énervé, esquissa un sourire et replongea dans son placard. Habillé en baggy, comme à son habitude, Camilla pouvait largement voir son boxer « Léo » dépasser. Elle le taquina :

Joli boxer !

Mate pas toi !

Oh c'est bon sa va c'est naturelle pour les célibataires !

Il sortit enfin son maillot de bain et dit avant de partir chercher une serviette et son sac de cours :

Ah bon, tu ne sort plus avec ton mec des quartiers chauds ?

Non, mon cœur t'es entièrement réservé !

Shaolan répondit immédiatement :

C'est mort !

Et Camilla se mit à rire.

* * *

**Shaku POV**

Nous étions déjà dans l'eau, tout les deux. Il y avait grave du monde dans cette foutue piscine, c'était abusé, et surtout trop de gens du bahut… Mais bon ! On s'en foutait, elle venait dans mes bras et nichait ses cheveux humides dans mon cou, ce qui me faisait souvent frissonner. Elle me caressa le torse du bout des doigts et murmura :

Mmmmh… Mais c'est que c'est bien musclée tout sa !

Si tu savais ce que notre mère nous force à faire !

Et elle rie de nouveau, cela me soulageait le cœur plus qu'autre chose, sa m'apaisait. Mais en fait… Pour le moment je n'étais pas vraiment apaiser, car en honorable garçon de 16 ans (NDA : euh… les moins de 11 ans ou ceux qui se choque assez facilement sont priez de ne pas lire ses lignes je marquerait un petit passage pour dire que vous pouvez continuer ! lol :p), les hormone sa travaille et se foutue moule-bite peut le prouvez à tout le monde ! C'est pour sa que je préférait l'emmener dans un petit coin de la piscine, plus au calme. Je passais mes mains sur ses hanches et malgré l'eau, je les sentais toujours aussi douce, et son habituelle petite odeur de pêche. Elle commença à m'embrasser en passant ses deux bras atour de mon cou, et n'ayant pas pied, elle prit le risque d'accrocher ses deux jambes à ma taille. Elle le sens ou quoi ce qui m'arrive ! Elle veut vraiment me rendre fou de désir ! Et franchement… Bah elle y arrive bien ! Nos baisers devinrent plus fougueux, nos gestes plus osez, elle vint même jusqu'à me caresser rapidement à un endroit intime… et dure à cette heure ci --' ! Elle me rendait fou, et merde, pourquoi nous étions à cette foutue piscine ! Elle se colla encore plus à moi et je ne dit pas non à se rapprochement. Mais la voix de mon cher frère nous interrompit :

Ont vous dérange ont dirait bien !

_---------------------C'est bon vous pouvez lire :p lol-----------------_

Ont redressa la tête et vit mon frère, accompagné de Camilla. Elle était en maillot de bain blanc, les cheveux relevés avec une pince, elle était mignonne et attirante. Mais était elle célibataire ? C'était la question que beaucoup de mec devait se poser en la matant. Elle se jeta à l'eau et sortit la tête avec un grand sourire. Elle se tourna vers Sakura et dit en faisant un clin d'œil :

Tu sais que le rouge sa à le don d'excité les mecs ?

C'est vrai qu'elle n'était plus vierge elle… J'avais des fois tendance à l'oublier, mais sa maturité me surprendra toujours. J'aimerais tellement lui reparler, je me sens si mal quand je la voit rire avec les autres… Putain de fierté de merde, sa me tuera sa c'est sur ! Elle se tourna rapidement vers moi, son visage n'affichait pas de sourire, mais pas de haine ni de méchanceté, peut être juste un peu d'étonnement, et de la patience. Elle aussi avait sûrement beaucoup de fierté, et avec tous ce qu'elle à vécu beaucoup plus que moi. Elle esquissa un petit sourire, il était pour moi ! Il faut vraiment que je lui parle merde, la fierté sa sert à rien ! Mais pas devant mon frère quand même il faut en garder un minimum !

* * *

**Shaolan POV**

Tout le monde s'amusait bien, et malgré leur différent, Camilla avait coulé Shaku et sa avait finit en une grande bataille de et vas y que j'te pousse dans l'eau. Sakura semblait si heureuse, sa me fait tellement plaisir ! Il y a quelques heures elle pleurait encore dans mes bras, et là je la voyait rire comme à l'époque. Même si elle embrassait souvent Shaku, s'était leur vie, et je ne regrettais pas de ne pas être avec Tomoyo, mais… A notre arrivé, la scène entre Shaku et Sakura, si… torride. Elle m'es resté en travers de la gorge, et vu la tête que Camilla avait fait, elle aussi. Malgré tout ce qu'elle dit, je sais bien qu'elle souffre des distances entre elle et son meilleur ami… Mais l'heure de rentrer vint, et Shaku et Camilla ne se parlait toujours pas… Bon, je décidai donc de faire ma B.A de la journée !

Euh les gens… Enfin Shaku en particulier, sa ne te dérange pas si je raccompagne Sakura ?

Shaku me fixa, étonné, et demanda :

Pourquoi ?

Je dois parlé avec elle…

Sakura me fixa, surprise. J'insistai :

Je te jure que je ne dirais rien de mal sur toi ou quelque chose qui pourrait détruire votre couple !

Shaku me fixa avec méfiance et finit par accepter :

OK… Mais fais gaffe !

Après un dernier regard, il partit accompagner de Camilla, dans un grand silence. Au moins il partait ensemble, pas chacun de leur côté. Sakura continuait de me fixé, ne comprenant pas. Je lui sourit et m'expliqua :

Je suis désolé, mais je voudrais qu'ils se réconcilient !

Ah ! Je me disais bien…

Tu veux que je te raconte ?

Oui, s'il te plaît !

Ont commença à marché et je raconta :

Avant, Shaku et Camilla était les meilleurs amis ! Ils se connaissaient depuis la 6ième et il ne se sont jamais séparé, beaucoup on dit qu'il se kiffait et que s'était pas autre chose, un peu comme nous, mais ce n'était que de l'amitié, il suffisait d'un regard et il se comprenait ! Elle était un peu… Encore plus que comme une seconde famille pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle, façon de parler, et elle non plus. Mais Camilla à toujours été… assez… rebelle ! Vers le milieu de la 6ième, elle à commencer a fumé sérieusement. Juste des clopes, et elle m'a raconté que vers milieu 4ième, entre les engueulades avec sa mère, toute sa famille, ses problème… Car Camilla à un gros problème de santé… Enfin sa sera à elle de te le dire, bref, milieu 4ième, elle à commencé à fumé du sheat. Mais Shaku avait sa en horreur et lui interdisait fortement ! Alors elle était obligée de se cachée et de lui mentir sans cesse, Shaku le sentait, et sa à commencé à rongé leur amitié. Et un jours, il la vu alors que j'était avec lui, seule sur un banc près du lac. Il est devenu fou, il frappait les arbres, l'accusant de lui avoir mentit, et il a faillit la frapper car ils s'embrouillaient sévère. Je l'ai retenu… Juste avant… Elle avait dit un truc avant qu'il essaye de lever la main sur elle… Attend… Ah voilà ! Elle avait dit…

(Flah Back pour nous c'est plus agréable !)

_Shaku et Shaolan se promenait près du lac, ils devaient rejoindre des amis un peu plus loin. A cette époque ils ne s'engueulaient pas mais ne se parlait pas trop non plus. Shaolan s'étonna :_

_T'es pas avec Camilla toi ?_

_Non… Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait faire un truc important. Elle est chelou en ce moment…_

_Ah…_

_Ils continuèrent à marcher un peu. C'était la l'hiver, la neige scintillante recouvrait le sol. Elle crissait sous leurs pas. Shaku s'arrêta un moment pour aller pisser. (Marion : Ah Céline comment tu lâche sa normale ! Céline : Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiis c'est naturelle ! Marion : Quoi que… J'aurais bien aimé être caché derrière un arbre pour… Céline : Après on dit que c'est moi la perverse…--') Shaolan continua son chemin et vit Camilla sur un banc, en position de fœtus, une sorte de couverture l'entourant. Il ne la connaissait pas trop mais elle lui sourit :_

_Salut Li, sa va ?_

_Ouais… Tu t'es encore fais virée de chez toi ?_

_Pffff ouais…_

_Bah viens chez nous !_

_Non c'est bon !_

_Mais il fait trop froid dehors !_

_Non c'est bon j'ai l'habitude…_

_Puis elle sortit un joint, à ce moment Shaolan essaya de la prévenir :_

_Non ! Mon frère est…_

_Mais trop tard, sa voix retentit :_

_CAMILLA !_

_Shaku arriva et cria :_

_SALE MENTEUSE !TU M'AS MENTIT ! TU M'AS TOUJOURS MENTIT !_

_Shaku je n'avais pas le choix !_

_Salope !_

_Camilla se leva, faisant tomber sa couverture :_

_Quoi ! Tu m'as traité de quoi !_

_Sale pute, en gros t'en as rien a fouttre de ma gueule !_

_Si j'en avais rien à fouttre je t'aurais lâché depuis longtemps connard ! T'as vu comment tu viens de m'appeler sale ordure !_

_Moi ! Une ordure ! J't'ai jamais mentit ! J't'ai toujours tout confier !_

_Shaolan les laissa régler leurs différents, c'était leurs histoire il n'avait pas à s'en mêlé, et de toutes façon les deux l'auraient envoyer chier. Mais au bout d'un moment, Camilla trébucha dans sa couverture et se trouva à terre, elle commença à gueuler tandis que des oiseaux nichés dans les arbres s'envolèrent :_

_Putain mais Shaku tu sais bien que je t'ad…_

_Mais Shaku avait levé son bras et s'apprêtait à l'abattre sur Camilla. Shaolan l'avait retenu. Camilla s'était tue, choquée que Shaku ai osé faire sa. Elle lui jeta un regard noir, puis un regard sans sentiments, de l'indifférence, et c'est sûrement sa qui ait le plus mal… Shaolan tapa dans le dos à son frère et ils continuèrent leur route, laissant Camilla dans sa couverture… Dans la neige… _

Fin du Flash Back

Sakura paraissait choquée, elle s'alluma une clope en murmurant :

Je ne l'imaginais pas comme sa…

Mmmmh… Merde, moi qui lui avait dit que je ne dirait rien sur lui ! A la base je voulais pas parlé de sa !

Sakura rit et regarda sa cigarette avec de geindre en voyant qu'une seule moitié était allumée :

Merde je serais cocue…

Shaolan leva les yeux au ciel :

Et t'y crois à ses conneries !

Elle rit et ils continuèrent leurs chemins sous le soleil couchant…

* * *

**Camilla POV**

Entre nous il n'y avait aucun dialogue. Je trouvais sa dommage, ont avait bien rit à la piscine… Mais bon, peut être que finalement c'était fait pour être comme sa… Le destin… Pffff sa pue la merde ! Sa sert à rien… Mais l'image de moi dans la neige, Shaku le poing levé et son frère le retenant… Elle me restait tout de même gravé dans la tête. Dur d'oublier ce genre de chose ! Mais à ma grande surprise il dit :

Bon… je suppose que je te raccompagne jusqu'à la gare…

Sérieux ?

Bah… pffff ouais… Je vais pas laissez rentré une meuf toute seule, surtout ici…

Je lui offrit mon plus beau sourire et dit :

Merci…

Il me fixa, surpris, rougit un peu et trouva une excuse :

Surtout que mon frère me prendrait encore la tête sinon !

Tu parles ! Vous vous prenez toujours la tête et pour rien en plus ! Si t'en a pas envie et si sa te saoule me raccompagne pas ! Je sais me défendre ! Toi-même tu sais !

Non mais c'est bon sa va pas me tué j'habite pas loin…

Je lui sourit de nouveau, il me jeta un regard, et détourna la tête, semblant gêné. Au bout d'un moment il me demanda :

Tu fumes encore de cette merde ?

J'hésita un instant, et me dit que l'heure n'était plus au mensonge :

… Oui

Tsss !

Il baissa la tête et finit par murmurer :

Sa à le mérite d'être franc…

Il redressa la tête et je vis qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux tandis qu'on arrivait à la gare. Sur le quai je jeta un rapide coup d'œil au panneau d'affichage, mon train arrivait dans 20 minutes, je lui demanda :

Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Il me fixa dans les yeux et dit en essayant de contenir les sanglots qui perçaient dans sa voix :

Je te vois te détruire chaque jour… Fumé ce truc qui nous a détruit… tout les deux !

Je voyais qu'il avait du mal à contenir ses larmes, qu'il souffrait… Il avait abandonné sa fierté, et je me retrouva soudain idiote de ne pas l'avoir fait moi aussi avant. Ce qu'il m'avait dit m'avait touché… tout au fond de moi, dans mon cœur, en plein dedans « nous a détruit… Tous les deux ! ». Je me mordilla la bas de ma lèvre et m'avança lentement vers lui. Il me serra dans ses bras, je fus surprise, mais sans plu réfléchir l'étreignit à mon tour. Shaku… Si tu savais comment tu m'as manqué…

Shaku… Tu me manques !

Toi aussi Camilla… toi aussi raté !

Hey c'est toi le raté !

Puis on rit. Je ne voulait pas le lâché, je m'aggripais à lui, j'avais peur qui si l'ont se séparait, on ne se reparlerait plus de nouveau. Lui aussi s'aggripait à moi, on ne voulait pas se lâché. On resta au moins ainsi 10 minute, à s'excusez, se pardonner, se promettre qu'on rattraperait le temps perdu… Et mon train arriva. Je du le lâché, j'étais triste de le quitter si vite… Mais c'était la vie. On se sourit, sa me soulageait. Ont se fit la bise, et on se smacka, sans le faire exprès. Je rougit et m'excusa :

Oups ! Je suis désolé ! Bon, je dois y allez Shaku-chan ! On se voit demain ! Bye !

Puis je montai dans le train, le cœur et l'esprit léger, non ce soir je n'aurais pas besoin de mon petit bédo pour décontracter, je serais heureuse, je suis sur mon petit nuage, je ne serais pas agressive avec ma dar… Shaku je t'adore ! Et Sakura je m'excuse, ce smack n'était pas prévue ! Mais malgré tout… Cette sensation de chaleur… Cette sensation étrange au fond de moi… Je regardai la paysage à travers la vitre, un sourire au lèvre… Je me sens bien… Si bien… Je me sens vivre, pour de vrai cette fois ! Le soleil se couchait au loin, mais dans mon cœur, il rayonnait et chassait enfin cette foutu neige qui avait congelé mon cœur !

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 7

**Eh oui je suis revenur d'espagne, alors bonne lectures les gens et surtout REVIEW OU J'ARRETE DE PUBLIER !**

**Chapitre 7**

**Amitié et Amour…**

_« Je t'aime… »_

_Sakura se retourna, surprise._

_« Je t'aime… »_

_Elle ne comprenait pas qui disait sa…_

_« Je t'aime, tu es ma vie, sans toi je ne serais rien… »_

_Elle ne comprenait pas le sens des mots, car elle ne comprenait pas l'amour, elle était toujours sortit avec des mecs sans avoir de réels sentiments._

_« Je t'aime… Si tu n'existerais pas, la vie n'aurait aucun sens… »_

Sakura se réveilla au bruit de son réveil. Lundi matin… Le jour qu'elle détestait le plus…Début de semaine… Elle se leva et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Elle soupira et regarda le soleil se lever par la fenêtre. L'amour… Elle ne comprenait pas… Elle, elle ne ressentais rien de vraiment réel envers Shaku, elle s'en rendait compte. Quand elle voyait les films à l'eau de rose, elle ne comprenait pas, quand elle voyait les couples dans la rue, elle ne comprenait pas et surtout… et s'en ai sûrement la cause, quand elle voyait ses parents, elle ne comprenait pas… Elle se leva pour de bon et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Pour qui elle pourrait ressentir sa ? Pour sur, si Shaku, Shaolan ou Camilla lui faisait la gueule, elle aurait mal… Et elle aurait d'ailleurs plus mal si c'était Shaolan mais… Pour Tomoyo aussi, sa l'avait blesser, mais moins que ce qu'elle aurait pensé. Sûrement car leur relation n'allait déjà pas au top… Elle soupira et se regarda dans la glace, elle se trouva horrible, son reflet la dégoûtait.

* * *

Shaolan était avec Camilla à l'entrée su collège, avec Shaku et Eriol. Ils parlaient de Tomoyo et Ahora alors que Sakura arrivait sans qu'il la remarque. Shaolan insistait :

Mais non t'es fou Eriol ! Elle à fait pleurer Sakura c'te pute si …

Coucou les gens !

Sakura fit la bise à tout le monde, elle était assez heureuse d'avoir entendu Shaolan la défendre. Mais à peine avait elle finit d'embrasser Shaku, que Ahora et Tomoyo arrivait, bras dessous bras dessus. Ahora les perça de son regard noir et traça. Shaolan la nargua :

Je croyais qu'on devait s'expliqué.

Ahora se retourna et cracha d'une seule traite :

Ah ouais ? Tu veux encore faire souffrir ta meuf ? Mais ouvre les yeux, tu n'es entouré que de catins !

Camilla se sentant offensé s'approcha d'elle et elles se fixèrent dans les yeux :

C'est qui que tu traites de catin sale pute ?

Toi car t'es rien d'autre pétasse…

D'un seul coup, Camilla leva haut la main et la rabaissa, la gifle résonna dans le silence matinale, le peu de monde autour se tût et vit Ahora, la tête de côté avec une grosse marque rouge sur son visage blanc porcelaine.

Sa t'apprendra à trop ouvrir ta grande gueule ! C'est toi la pute inverse pas les rôles !

Ahora serra les dents, mais d'en bas la pionne cria :

Allez les jeunes en cours ! A moins que vous voulez que je vous colle !

Camilla, remontée gueula :

Ta gueule Carole !

Quoi ! Viens là je vais te mettre un rapport !

Tsss vas y nique ta race (Marion : O.O ont dirait toi avec les prof… l'auteur : Je sais je sais looooooool ; Marion : A ta place j'aurais honte --') je suis en dehors du bahut !

Tu préfère j'appelle les keuf ! T'as 16 ans je te rappelle, sa te tente la garde à vue ?

Camilla lui décocha un regard noir et pesta :

Vas y Shaolan je sèche la première heure sinon je vais faire un vrai carnage…

Puis elle tourna son regard vers Ahora qui l'ignora et reprit sa route avec Tomoyo. Elle dit juste :

Shaolan je t'adore mais là tu me déçois vraiment…

PUTAIN MAIS FERME TA GRANDE GUEULE POUFIASSE !

Sakura pensa, le regard triste :

« Moi c'est toi qui me déçois Tomoyo… »

Elle se rappela les bons moments qu'elle avait passé avec sa meilleure amie et secoua la tête. C'était pas le moment, sa finira bien par s'arranger ! Shaolan sourit pour rassurer Sakura tandis que Camilla tapait du pied :

Ah non mais la celle je la croise où j'habite je la nique !

Sakura demanda :

En fait, t'habite où ?

Mais ce fut Shaku qui répondit :

Dans les quartiers chauds à Ival.

Sakura ouvrit des yeux ronds :

Non ! T'es sérieux ? Mais pourquoi t'es dans ce bahut ?

Shaku répondit encore une fois avant elle :

Car cette ratonne c'est fait viré de deux bahut là bas !

Camilla répliqua en riant :

Oh sa va hein !

Mais… Pourquoi ?demanda Sakura.

Au premier car je me battais trop, et au deuxième… Je crois que c'est parce que je m'embrouillais trop avec les profs !

Shaolan demanda, naturellement :

C'est pas toi qui avait cramé la voiture d'un des prof ?

Camilla eu un petit sourire gêné :

Euh…

Sakura avait de grands yeux ronds :

Ah… Ok…

Bon, les gens vous feriez mieux d'aller en cours, Shao on se voit dans une heure !

T'as intérêt de venir !

T'inquiète c'est bon, j'ai trop envie de la casser en cours c'te pute pour pas venir !

Elle se tourna vers Shaku et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il esquissa un sourire et dit :

Ok sécheuse, fais gaffe à toi !

Eriol semblait silencieux, quelque chose devait le préoccuper. Ils commencèrent à se diriger vers les grilles quand…

* * *

**Camilla POV**

Je m'étais assise sur un banc, près du lac. Un banc qui m'avait marqué. Je fixa le sol et tenta déjà de calmer ma respiration avant de me calmer moi-même. Je soupirait et fixa le ciel. Il était assez claire, mais le temps se rafraîchissait chaque jour un peu plus. Une larme coulait discrètement le long de ma joue… je ne comprend pas, je devrais être heureuse… Mais cette larme coula quand même. Je sentit deux bras m'enlacer par derrière doucement et je sursauta en me retournant.

Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Je vis Shaku, me regardant dans les yeux. Je rougit fortement sans m'en rendre trop compte. Il resserra son étreinte et me demanda :

Alors… Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Un frisson me parcourut, mais mes yeux ne cessèrent de pleurer, sans que je puisse comprendre pourquoi. Je ne répondais pas, je ne trouvais pas réponse. Alors je lui dis :

Tout va bien…

Il me répondit sur un ton tranquille :

Menteuse… Ont avait dit qu'on arrêteraient de se mentir…

Ses bras m'enlaçant par derrière, ses deux mains posées sur mon ventre…Je prit une de ses mains dans les miennes tandis qu'une larme s'y posait. J'esquissa un sourire et dit :

Tu m'as manqué Shaku…

Il sourit à son tour et répondit :

Je le sens dès que tu es malheureuse…

Mmmmh… Et quand je suis malheureuse… J'ai besoin de toi…

Je soupira et dit :

Mais c'est vrai que tu as une petite copine maintenant, alors on ne peut pas trop avoir la même relation…

Je commençai à lâcher la main de Shaku, mais celui-ci la rattrapa et dit :

On a grandit Camilla… Pendant la période où l'on ne se parlait plus… Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que ça doit changer.

Je sourit en baissant la tête et en fermant les yeux. Je me sentais si bien… apaisé, mes larmes cessèrent enfin de coulé et il me dit :

Bah voilà, c'est mieux !

Je rit et répondit, toujours les yeux fermé, la tête appuyée sur son torse :

Ta gueule sale sècheur !

Tu préfère que je parte ?

Essaye donc tiens !

Puis on rit ensemble. Sa faisait tellement de bien ! Le ciel leu nous éclairait, nous réchauffait, la fraîcheur du vent nous raffraichissait, ont aurait pu resté des heures comme sa. Il ferma les yeux à son tour et posa sa tête sur la mienne.

* * *

Normal POV

Shaolan était en cours d'Esapagnol, Ahora était à la table devant lui. Normalement, c'était à Ahora d'être à côté de lui. Il soupira et fixa la fenêtre. Il se faisait chier, c'était à peine la rentré et déjà la moitié de la classe sèchait, malgré que la prof soit une grosse victime il n'y avait pas d'ambiance car tous quasiment dormait, et la prof parlait toute seule. Ahora se retourna et dit en hésitant :

Euh… Shao ?

Il la regarda, surpris qu'elle lui parle. Elle baissa le regard et dit :

Ecoute… Toi-même tu sais que je ne m'entend pas avec Camilla… Et vu que Tomoyo souffrait et que je ne connaît pas Sakura… Je suis désolé, j'ai abusé je sais…

Sa c'est sur tu n'as pas qu'un peu abusé !

Oui mais je m'excuse Shaolan, ces derniers temps j'ai un peu perdu le nord… Je sais qu'à toi assui j'ai mal parlé et je n'aurais pas du…

Elle paraissait honteuse, alors Shaolan lui sourit et soupira :

Sa m'arrive aussi, c'est bon c'est pardonné, mais ne recommence pas !

Elle lui sourit et assura avec un air carnassier :

Bon alors… On réveil les autres et ont met la misère a cette fouttue prof ?

Il eu à son tour un sourire carnassier :

Très bonne idée !

* * *

Sakura POV

A la fin de cours, j'attrapa Shaolan et lui dit :

Shaolan ! Il faut que je te parles !

Il me fixa, surpris, puis accepta :

Euh… Ok

Viens chez moi !

Ils montèrent dans le bus ensemble, sous le regard suspicieux de Tomoyo, mais pas Ahora qui leur sourit. Sakura fut surprise et lui demanda :

Il lui arrive quoi à Ahora ?

On a parlé sérieusement ce matin en Espagnol, et elle s'est excusé de t'avoir mal parlé. C'était car Tomoyo allait mal et qu'elle ne te connaissait pas.

Ah… d'accord…

Donc ce n'est pas Ahora qui a entraîné Tomoyo mais le contraire… Sa me fait mal au cœur… Shaolan pensa à haute voix :

Finalement, ni mon frère ni Camilla ne sont venu en cours… Enfin, tu n'as pas de quoi être jalouse, ils veulent juste rattrapés le temps perdu !

Justement… je dois te parlé de ton frère…

Il sembla surpris mais ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à mon appartement. Là il s'installa allongé sur mon lit et demanda :

Alors, qu'est ce qui se passe miss ?

Ecoute… Ne le prend pas mal mais je voudrais casser avec ton frère…

Shaolan fixa le plafond et lâcha d'une manière cru :

Tu sais que sa me fait plutôt plaisir…

Mais… Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Shaolan… Dis moi pourquoi !

Non…la taquina t'il.

Allez dis Li !

Il lui fit signe de s'approcher, elle s'assit, pas loin de lui. Et il répondit enfin :

Parce que, tu es « ma » Sakura, tu m'appartiens, et je veux pas te partager, encore moins avec mon frère, c'est tout.

Je rougit soudainement, je ne l'imaginais pas me dire sa. Pour ne pas qu'il le remarque je fit mine de l'engueuler, mais au début ma voix eu du mal à prendre un ton assurer :

Mais… Tu parles de moi comme un objet !

Il rit et me dit, en me fixant dans les yeux :

Mais non…

Ses prunelles brunes étaient mangifique, pourquoi me fixait t'il comme sa. Il se redressa un peu pour avoir sa tête à hauteur de la mienne. Il esquissa un sourire et me bascula sur le lit pour que je sois allongée moi aussi. Surprise, je n'eu pas d'autre choix que de tombé allongée à ses côté. Je le taquina :

J'espère que tu n'as pas d'arrière pensée !

Il afficha un regard pervers et en imita un, faisant mine de baver :

Oh que si !

Ahah ! Tu ressemble à ton frère tu sais !

Il joua avec une mèche de mes cheveux. Lui qui ne se laissait jamais touché les cheveux, je réussit à passer ma main dedans. Il grommela quand même :

Mmmmh… Me décoiffe pas trop quand même s'il te plaît.

Je sourit et il sourit aussi. J'étais bien, il murmura :

Tu es adorable

Mais oui…

Il lâcha un petit soupir avec le sourire. Apaisée, tout en touchant ses cheveux, je m'endormit lentement. Avec une pensée folle, très folle… Et si l'amour que j'ai, même si il n'est que familial, n'était reservé qu'à Shaolan ? C'était peut être fou… Mais peut être pas faux…

* * *

Normal POV

Un mois plus tard…

Le temps s'était bien raffraîchit, il était temps de sortir les petit pull. Sakura avait cassé avec Shaku, en gardant avec lui de bonnes relations… Sans qu'elle soit pour autant exceptionelle. Shaolan en fut soulagé, ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble. Par simple affection fraternelle envers sa petite Sakura, il ne l'aurait pas permit ! Sa relation avec Tomoyo allait beaucoup mieux, et elle et Ahora avait trouvé le bonne idée de lui offrir les petites carte de délire… Et qu'elle bonne idée que d'offrif la carte « permis de baisé » ! Sakura était verte en la voyant. Elle, ses relations avec Tomoyo se dégradait de plus en plus, elle en était assez malheureuse, mais heuresement Shaolan était là. Sans lui elle ne sait pas trop où elle en serait, mais elle ne s'attendait pas ce qui allait lui tombé dessus. Elle ne parlait plus beaucoup avec ses amies auquelle elle tenait beaucoup, Rika, Naoka, Lika… Il ne lui restait plus que Camilla, Eriol, Shaku et Shaolan. Ainsi que ses amis de sa classe, Takeo et Nahara. Il la protegeait beaucoup et faisait tout pour la faire rire en cours, car des fois elle semblai malheureuse. Mais ce n'était rien encore comparé à ce qui allait lui arrivée. Un beau jour, où Tomoyo surpris encore Shaolan chez Sakura, elle décida d'appliquer un conseil d'Ahora. Etant un Samedi, elle envoya un texto à Shaolan :

« Salut mon chéri. Viens chez moi dès que tu le peux stp. Tu viendra dormir à la maison. Stp viens, je t'aime très fort, n'oublie pas. Ta chérie. »

Voilà de quoi rendre folle de jalousie Sakura, car Tomoyo en était sur, Sakura aimait Shaolan. Elle esperait juste que Shaolan n'avait pas de sentiments pour Sakura. Une relation bien compliqué s'installait, et Tomoyo avait du mal à comprendre comment s'en était arrivé là.

Vers les coups de 19 heures, Shaolan arriva chez Tomoyo qui avait réussit à faire bouger ses parents et son petit frère. Elle lui avait préparer un petit diné au chandelle ainsi qu'une tenue bien sexy. En fait, quand il sonna, elle sortait de la douche, elle avait les cheveux trempé qui lui tombait sur le visage et le corps. Enroulé dans une serviette pour bébé, laissait entrevoir ses formes généreuse. Shaolan du avoué que sa lui faisait assez d'effet quand même. Elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire et ils s'embrassèrent. Ce fut un baiser assez torride, qui poussa Shaolan à prendre Tomoyo par la taille et la faire reculé jusqu'au lit. Là ils s'allongèrent et les baisers de Shaolan descendirent jusqu'au cou de la jeune fille. (Bon je tiens à précisez, passage assez hot mais sans trop l'être, à vous de voir en fait…). Celle-ci passait une main dans ses cheveux en bataille et l'autre descendit le longs de son torse en petite caresse, puis descendit encore plus bas, touchant une partie assez intime du garçon, chose qui devint rapidement dur quand la main de la jeune fille passa par-dessous le pantalon, mais restant tout de même par-dessus le boxer. Le désir de Shaolan devenait ardent, son corps en brulait. Tomoyo aussi commençait à bien être dans l'ambiance, surtout quand les lèvres de Shaolan vinrent se poser sur le bout de son sein droit, elle ne pu retenir un petit gémissement. Le moment décisif vint et elle dit à Shaolan :

Les capottes sont sur la tables…

Shaolan la ramena, et la le piège de Tomoyo se referma :

En fait Shaolan…

Oui ma puce ?

Tomoyo ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et demanda :

Tu m'aimes vraiment… non ?

Bien sur… Pourquoi ?

Tomoyo lâcha :

Alors si tu m'aime, ne va plus revoir Sakura, où je casserait… Et ne viens plus jamais me parlé ni à moi, ni à Ahora. Et je pence que Sakura receverait quelques petites visites…

Shaolan fixa sa petite amie avec horrification. Il reposa le préservatif et commença à s'en aller. Tomoyo le retint d'une simple phrase :

Réfléchis bien Shaolan ! Je sais que tu tiens à Sakura… Mais moi ?

Shaolan se stoppa à la porte, c'était claire qu'il adorait Sakura plus que tout mais… Il aimait Tomoyo, tout dans sa tête s'embrouillait, il partit en claquant la porte, Tomoyo rit et téléphona à Ahora :

Tu avais raison ma puce, je l'ai rendu fou de désir et maintenant il est déstabilisé !

Génial ! N'hésite pas à le chauffez ma belle, et quand vous l'aurez fais, il ne te lâchera plus, Sakura, il l'aura oubliez, car il ne tirera rien d'elle.

Merci beaucoup Ahora !

Mais de rien !

Tomoyo raccrocha, un sourire malsain sur le visage, et elle rit. L'opération 2 pouvait commencé.

* * *

**Shaolan POV**

J'avais mal au cœur, j'étais déstabilisé à un point… sa ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant ! Sakura… ma magnifique fleur de cerisier… Comment je pourrais te fair sa… mais… Je ne pourrais pas être séparé de Tomoyo… Je l'aime trop pour sa… Pffff… Que faire… Je ne pourrais pas ne plus voir Sakura… Il faudrait qu'on se cache … Comment j'ai pu attérir dans cette situation… ! Je passait devant son appartement… Sa serait la dernière occasion de la voir tranquillement… Bon, bah… j'y vais, et j'en profite…

Je frappe à sa porte, j'entend sa petite voix fluette :

J'arrive j'arrive !

Elle ouvre avec un grand sourire, puis elle s'étonne :

Li ?

Je ne peut pas resister, je la sert dans mes bras. Elle est surprise, elle articule :

Sh…Shaolan ?

Mmmmh ?

Sa va ?

Je la fixa dans les yeux et dit avec un sourire triste :

Pas vraiment… Il faut que je te parle…

Elle sembla inquiète, elle referma la porte, m'apporta un verre de grenadine fraîche, et on s'assit sur le canapé. Mon regard était vide et je ne voulait pas parlé, pas lui dire. Elle me réveilla :

Alors Li ? Vite je m'inquiète !

Sakura…On va devoir… Prendre des distances…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle begaya :

C…Co…mment sa ?

Tomoyo… veut casser si je te revois… Bien sur que si je viendrait toujours te voir mais… Pas au grand jour…

Elle fut encore plus choqué, elle devait être choquée que son ancienne meilleure veuille la séparé de son meilleur ami… Elle serra fort Shaolan dans ses bras et mrumura :

Promet moi que tu ne m'abandonnera pas ! Promet moi !

Je ne pourrais jamais t'abandonné Sakura… Tu le sais bien…

Elle se mit à pleurer à chaud de larme :

Shaolan…Li…

Sa me brisait le cœur, comment Tomoyo pouvait osée me faire sa ! Retourné tous mes amis contre moi ainsi…

Sakura pensa :

« Camilla est ma dernière alliée, ma dernière solution ! »

Elle passa toute la soirée à pleurer dans mes bras, on ne se lâcha pas. Un moment, ses larmes semblèrent enfin calmé. Elle me murmura :

Fais quelque chose… Pour que je ne t'oublie jamais…

Mais que faire ? Vu que c'était la dernière fois que je la voyais, je posa une de mes mains sur sa joue, l'autre sur son dos et l'attira vers moi, en fermant les yeux. Elle ferma les siens en rougissant.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Cette nouvelle m'avait totalement détruite. Aussi, quand Shaolan m'attira près de lui pour m'embrasser, mon cœur battait à 100 à l'heure, ce n'était pas un baiser d'amour, mais un baiser pour ne jamais s'oublié. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, un frisson me parcourut. Je passai mes deux mains derrière son cou. Nos lèvres s'entrouvrirent dans une légère sensation humide mais agréable. On s'embrassait pleinement, comme lorsque j'embrassait Shaku. Mais on ne s'arrêtait pas, et personnellement j'aurais préféré que ce baiser dure l'infini. Mais nos lèvres finirent par se séparer, et il me fixa dans les yeux, ses beaux yeux aux étincelles ocre étaient fixés sur moi.

Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Au moins je serait certaine de ne pas t'oublié même si sa ne voulait rien dire…

Il me serra dans ses bras et murmura :

Je dois rentré…

Je le regarda se levé, la scène se passait comme au ralenti, je savais que je devait profité de chaque secondes. Il me sourit, la porte s'ouvrit… Et ce fut la fin. Mes yeux restèrent fixé sur la table basse, vide d'expressions. J'avais l'impression de ne plus ressentir aucun sentiment… Mes lèvres gardaient encore le goût de celle de Shaolan, mais c'était la fin… Je regardai le temps de dehors, il pleuvait… Mon cœur souffre… Il souffre… tellement…

LA VIE EST SI INJUSTE QUAND ELLE SY MET


	9. Chapitre 8

**A lire !**

_Alors voilà, on m'as dit que cette fic est trop vulgaire, en relisant je me dis que c'et vrai ce n'est pas vraiment poli, et donc j'aimerais que vous me donniez votre avis. Mais aussi je vais m'expliquer, l'histoire étant tiré d'une histoire vraie, eh bien il ne faut pas croire que tout le monde parle très poliment, sa serait se voilé la face, et je suis là pour raconter une histoire, mais j'aimerais votre avis car si c'est vraiment trop vulgaire je calmerais le jeu. Aussi je suis très désolé pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe, je me rends compte que c'est grave I'm so sorry, mais dans le soucis de posté vite et eh bien je ne fais pas forcément attention à relire attentivement. Bisoux et bonne lecture, reviews svp à la fin pour vos avis !_

_UN GRAND MERCI A TOUS LES REVIEWERS ! DONC :_

**_zynnie0123 ; Sheinah ; Cicouille ; YongYuanAiNi ; Beba-chan ; Asahi Shin'ju ; Flower, Miss Glitter ; SyaoSyao ! JE VOUS DEDICACE CE CHAPITRE MERCI POUR TOUS VOS ENCOURAGEMENT LA JOIE ARRIVE BIENTÔT ! Bonne lecture et encore merci pour les reviews ! Bonne lecture et encore merci pour les reviews !

* * *

_**

**Chapitre 8**

**Have you forget me ?**

Le temps était maussade, les nuages volaient bas… Il allait sûrement bientôt pleuvoir. Le vent soufflait assez fortement. Camilla était devant le collège. Elle était seule, car tous étaient rentré précipitamment dans le collège dès que sa avait sonné, car la pluie s'annonçait. Mais elle était surprise, elle ne voyait pas Shaolan, pourtant elle avait vu Shaku, qui lui avait dit que son frère traînait sans grand intérêt, les yeux vides. Elle était surprise. Alors elle l'attendait, tandis qu'une bourrasque de vent souffla, elle regardait le ciel, puis sentant sa présence, elle recentra son regard et le vit arrivé, le regard vide, comme l'avait décrit son frère. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Il la vit, mais n'esquissa même pas un sourire, il semblait avoir essayé mais sans grand succès.

Shao, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Rien…

Sakura n'est pas venue en cours… Tu sais pourquoi ?

Ah… bon… non…

J'espère qu'elle va bien sa m'inquiète… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment

S'il te plaît Camilla, va la voir, toi, tes pressentiments ont toujours eu raisons ! Bon je te laisse je suis déjà assez en retard…

Tu ne t'inquiètes pas Shaolan !

Il ne vaut mieux pas… Que je la voie…

Nh ? Hey Shao !

Mais ils partaient, Elodie lui ouvrait la porte en soupirant, lui disant d'aller filer faire un billet de retard. Camilla garda son regard fixé sur Shaolan qui entrait dans le collège. Elodie cria pour qu'elle entende :

Tu sèches Camilla ?

Elle commença à partir en disant :

Ouais ! Désolé Elodie !

Elodie soupira et ronchonna en partant :

Dommage t'avait commencé à prendre de bonnes habitudes !

Camilla courut à l'arrêt du bus et regarda les horaires, 2 minutes plus tard, elle montait dedans. Assez inquiète… Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de Shaolan… Pourquoi il avait réagis ainsi ? Elle ne comprenait pas sa phrase, « Il ne vaut mieux pas… que je la voie… ». Mais pourquoi ? Décidément, qu'est ce qui s'était encore passé ? En plus ce dernier mois, la vie n'avait pas été facile pour Sakura. Toutes ses amies ne lui parlaient plus, et dès qu'elle passait s'était limite si elles murmuraient des trucs sur elle. Et elle qui prenait Lika pour une fille cool, décidement, les apparences est bien trompeuse !

* * *

Arrivée à l'appartement, elle sonnait désespérément mais personne n'ouvrait. Elle fit le tour des bâtiments pour arriver derrière sa chambre, Sakura ne fermait jamais sa fenêtre ! Elle monta agilement mais se heurta à une fenêtre belle et bien fermé. Elle retomba en gueulant :

Aïe ! Putain Sakura c'est Camilla merde ouvre, j'm'inquiète moi !

Le store remonta, la fenêtre s'ouvrit, et Sakura s'excusa :

Ah Camilla ! Excuse moi ! Sa va ?

Ouais… ouais…

Elle resta horrifiée devant la mine de Sakura. Assez pâles, les cheveux en fouillis, des cernes marquant qu'elle avait pleuré. Ni une ni deux Camilla monta, grimpa dans la chambre et demanda :

Qu'est ce qui t'arrive !

Moi ? Mais rien, j'ai juste fait un cauchemar !

Puis elle tenta de sourire, mais aucun sourire n'aurait pus sonner plus faux ! Camilla soupira en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit :

Toi et Shaolan vous me cachez quelque chose…

Sakura s'étonna :

Shaolan ?

Non mais sérieux, arrêtez de mitonner merde ! Shaolan arrive au bahut avec une tête de dépressif lasser d'la life, et toi j'te voie comme si t'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis un mois ! Merde quoi, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Vendredi tout allait à peu près bien pourtant !

Sakura soupira, un long soupir, elle s'assit à côté de Camilla et avoua :

Ok j'avoue… Tomoyo a joué un sale coup… Un très sale coup…

Quoi comme sale coup !

Elle a interdit à Shaolan de venir me voir… Sinon elle cassait et d'autres chose, j'était tellement sous le choque que j'ai pas trop suivit.

Mais quel con celui là de l'écouté aussi ! Si elle dit des trucs pareille c'est pfffff, c'est qu'elle vaut pas le coup, il est con ou quoi !

Sakura eu un mince sourire en répondant :

Non mais j'le comprend il l'aime c'est tout… Et puis il m'a dit qu'il viendrait me voir quand même !

J'espère bien mais même quoi… Pourquoi il reste avec une fille comme sa !

Il l'aime c'est tout…

Pfff mon cul qu'il l'aime !

Puis il y eu un silence. Un silence durant le quel Camilla avait des pensées meurtrière, et durant lequel Sakura devait serrer son poing pour se retenir de pleurer. Au bout de quelques minutes Camilla la regarda, et vit les yeux humides de Sakura. Elle la prit dans ses bras et dit sur un ton rassurant :

Ecoute moi bien ma belle, ce soir je doit partir… Quelque part, en… vacances on va dire, mais je reviens dans 2 semaine, tiens le coup jusque là, et je te jure, que va y avoir une putain d'explications car Shaolan n'as pas le droit de te laisser tombé comme sa, t'es sa meilleure amie quand même merde !

Sakura laissa allez quelques larmes…

« Shaolan… »

* * *

En cours, Shaolan n'arrivait pas à suivre. Il était préoccupé. Ahora, qui était à côté de lui demanda sur un air innocent :

Sa va pas Li ?

Shaolan sembla se réveillé et la fixa, surpris. Puis il atterrit et soupira :

Bof…

Tu me sembles bien morose… Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi Tomoyo m'a demandé de ne plus voir Sakura…

Ahora poussa un long soupire et sur un ton doux expliqua :

Ecoute Shao… Tu sais, Tomoyo elle t'aime vraiment grave, et comme toute fille qui se respect, bah… Elle est jalouse, vue que tu est la personne auquel elle tiens le plus, et… Elle, elle à l'impression que tu t'en fou d'elle, et que tu ne penses qu'à Sakura…

Mais c'est faux ! Je l'aime aussi beaucoup !

Mais… Plus ou moins que Kinomoto ?

Bah… Ce n'est pas la même chose !

Mmmmh… Shaolan, si tu tiens vraiment à Tomoyo, respect au moins ce qu'elle te dit… C'est sur c'est pas facile…

Elle essayait de prendre un ton compatissant :

Non, sa doit même être très dur, mais tu verra, tu passeras de bons moments avec Tomoyo.

C'est sur, j'en ai déjà passez plein mais…

Mais quoi ! Shaolan fait moi plaisir te prend pas la tête ! Essaye au moins, quand tu serras avec Tomoyo, de ne penser à rien, ok ? Il faut que tu sois heureux, et Tomoyo aussi ! Franchement, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu l'as fait souffrir…

C'est pas c'que je veux pourtant !

Je sais ! Alors redonne lui le sourire, ok ?

LI ET YUKIHO ! TAISEZ VOUS OU JE VOUS SEPARE !

Ahora s'écarta un peu de Shaolan pour revenir à sa place originelle, elle lui fit un clin d'œil et dit :

Toi aussi Shao, smile !

YUKIHO !

Ouais c'est bon j'me tais putain !

Comment !

Ahora leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Shaolan esquissa un sourire, elle lui dit :

Voilà c'est bien ! C'est mieux non ?

YUKIHO CHEZ LA CPE !

C'est bon j'me la ferme vas y continue ton cours !

La prof le fixa d'un air méchant et continua son baratin sur la langue française. Shaolan semblait allez mieux, il ne semblait pas vouloir se prendre plus la tête que sa…

* * *

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Sakura sembla allez mieux, elle murmura :

Oui, j'espère que sa va s'arranger !

Ah voilà ! Sa fait plaisir d'entendre sa ! Faut prendre la life du bon côté sinon t'es mal barré !

Camilla fit un clin d'œil et Sakura sourit. Elle ajouta :

T'inquiète, tel que je connais Shaolan il ne te laissera jamais tombé ! Bon, on s'passe l'après midi ensemble ?

Sakura bailla, Camilla rie et ajouta :

Mais vu qu'on est le matin et que t'as l'air fatigué, on va dormir d'abord je crois !

Sakura acquiesça, elles s'allongèrent et Camilla souffla :

Et je t'ordonne de faire de beau rêve !

Sakura rie légèrement et répondis :

Moi aussi je te souhaite de faire de beau rêve ! Avec plein de Shaku partout !

Hein ! C'est quoi cette insinuation à deux balles !

Ch'ai paaaaaaaas !

Ah non arrête ! Allez dodo !

Elles rirent un bon coup et s'endormirent. La présence rassurante de Camilla aida Sakura à faire de beau rêve… Avec plein de p'tit Shaolan partout !

* * *

Le soir Tomoyo avait invité Shaolan à dormir chez elle. Shaolan avait accepté, oubliant leurs rancunes. Tomoyo lui servit de la bière, ses parents étant parties en voyage en corse (ndl : j'ai rien contre ceux qui vienne de corse… Sauf…!). Il en but facilement trois cannettes, parlant beaucoup avec Tomoyo et ne se rendant pas compte de tout ce qu'il buvait, même si Tomoyo s'assurait bien.

-------------------------------------Déconseiller au moins de 13 ans :p---------------------

Tomoyo finit par s'allonger légèrement sur Shaolan en caressant son torse, en mouvements longs et langoureux. De petits frissons parcoururent le dos de Shaolan. Il caressa lentement le cou de la jeune fille, puis elle se redressa pour s'asseoir sur lui, mais face à lui, ses deux jambes passant sur les côtés du jeune homme. Alors ses mains caressèrent son ventre pour remonter vers sa poitrine, en geste tendre, il enleva son soutien george. Elle, lui retira son T-shirt et attaqua son cou, un petit point sensible du jeune homme. Une main caressait son torse, et l'autre descendit sous le pantalon, par-dessus le boxer. Elle caressa le sexe dur (bah ouais normale comment j'lâche sa cru moi chui grave pffff ne me traiter pas de perverse hein !), d'une main assuré mais douce. Shaolan sentit toutes les barrières de son esprit s'envoler, il avait la sensation de ne plus se contrôler. Il l'allongea lentement sur le canapé en l'embrassant d'une manière langoureuse qui ne déplut pas à Tomoyo. Les doigts de Shaolan caressaient le petit string de Tomoyo. Elle lui murmura entre deux coups de langues :

Je t'aime…

Moi a…

-----------------------------C'est bon les n'enfants vous pouvez liiiire :pp----------------

La sonnerie du portable de Shaolan les coupa. Il regarda son portable. 2 textos. Le premier de Camilla :

« Hey toi ! J'te tel demain va falloir qu'on s'explique pauvre idiot ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et le lut le second. Sakura…

« slt Shaolan… J'espère que tu ne m'as pas encore oublié… En tout cas moi non… désolé si je te dérange, bonne nuit… »

Ce texto brisa le cœur de Shaolan. Tomoyo tenta de l'embrasser pour le remettre dans l'ambiance mais il avait reprit ses esprits. Un atterrissage qui faisait mal…

Chui crevé… J'vais me coucher…

Il se leva et alla se mettre dans le lit, habillé, même pas en boxer comme il avait l'habitude avec Sakura. Tomoyo fronça le sourcil et siffla :

Encore toi Sakura…

* * *

Et bien sûr il rêva d'elle. Il rêvait qu'il se réveillait, à ses côtés. En boxer, il lui caressait ses cheveux couleur miel qui se reflétait au soleil. Elle dormait paisiblement, tel un ange. Dehors le soleil rayonnait, et lui il avait la tête fraîche, sans aucun problème, sans aucun soucis. Mis à part sa famille, mais ce n'était finalement que de petits soucis vu de haut, vu de plus loin. Il soupira de bonheur, d'aisance. Elle se réveilla, les cheveux en batailles, les yeux mi-clos, mais avec son sourire.

Tiens, t'es déjà levée toi ?

Sakura regarda l'heure avec étonnement. 10 heures.

Ah… Bah je vais faire dodo t'as raison c'est pas normal !

Noooooon ne me laisse pas tout seul !

Elle esquissa un sourire en fermant les yeux et murmura :

Alors dors…

Pffff tu m'abandonnes comme un chien…

Elle rie, et se rendormit vite. Shaolan regarda à travers la fenêtre de la chambre. Le soleil était magnifique, et déjà bien haut pour une heure si… matinale ! Les arbres laissant balancer leurs branches au gré du vent, dans un bruit très agréable. Il vit une chevelure châtains mécher de blond passer en courant. Il pensa :

« Camilla ! »

Aussitôt, comme si elle avait entendu sa penser, la jeune fille se retourna et sourit. Jamais il ne lui avait vu pareil visage. Elle monta à la fenêtre, poussa le carreau qui s'ouvrit, normal, la fenêtre n'était jamais fermée. Elle entra et lui sourit. Puis elle soupira et dit :

Shao-kun, tu sers à rien !

Elle rie légèrement et il demanda :

Pourquoi ?

Elle arrêta de rire et le fixa durement :

Comment tu peux lâchez Sakura pour une pouff pareille !

Ses yeux étaient assassins. Il se réveilla en sueur, et regarda à côté de lui. Tomoyo endormie. Elle était belle, magnifique même. Le visage décontracté, semblant dormir sans aucun souci. Le même visage tranquille que lorsqu'il l'avait connu… C'était dommage qu'elle ait tant changé alors qu'avant elle et Sakura semblaient comme le duo inséparable… Comment s'en était arrivé là ? De la jalousie ? Donc c'était de sa faute si les deux sœurs se faisaient maintenant la guerre… Une larme vint humidifié le drap, Tomoyo geint dans son sommeil :

Non… Petite…Soeur…

Shaolan fut étonné, Tomoyo avait une petite soeur ? Il ne le savait pas, il ne l'avait jamais vu… Etait t'elle morte pour que Tomoyo l'appelle dans son sommeil ? Il ne savait pas.

* * *

_2 jours plus tard_

Sakura se réveilla alors que seulement quelques légers rayons filtraient au travers du rideau, elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment de son rêve, elle savait juste qu'il y avait Shaolan… Le Shaolan de l'époque… Elle soupira, pourquoi Camilla devait partir… Sa risquait d'être dur, dur à supporter, mais elle devrait garder le sourire, toujours, elle l'avait promis anciennement à Shaolan, et maintenant à Camilla. Deux promesses à tenir, elle n'avait pas le droit de les enfreindre. Mais elle se sentit seule… Enormément seule… Elle regarda l'heure et sursauta, elle allait encore être en retard en cours. Elle se rallongea et soupira, au point où elle en était, autant sécher la matinée, elle avait l'impression que personne ne l'attendait au collège… Même si elle se trompait !

* * *

La fin de la première heure de cours sonna, Takeo et Nahara se rejoignirent. Kana et Kalida les abordèrent :

Hey les mecs, elle est pas là Saku ?

Nahara haussa les épaules :

Non, j'lai pas vu, elle a du sécher la première heure telle que je la connais, elle devrait être là en math !

Kalida paraissait soucieuse :

Quand même… Ca fait longtemps qu'elle ne vient plus…

Takeo, déçu de ne pas avoir pu mater le string de Sakura devant lui au cours précédent dit :

Kalida… Quelque chose semble te tracasser…

La jeune fille acquiesça et dit :

Ecoutez, vous êtes au courant des récentes rumeurs ?

Kana la fixa, surprises et dit :

Les rumeurs… Du clan de Daidoji et Ahora la pute ?

Kalida acquiesça :

En quelque sorte…

Takeo perdit patience :

Explique !

Ils entrèrent en salle de math, non, Sakura n'était ni là, ni au portail, ni chez les pions ! Kalida commença, tandis que Takeo et Nahara mit à la table en face se retournèrent :

Vous n'avez pas remarquez que Sakura ne traîne plus avec sa meilleure amie ?

Nahara souffla :

Daidoji ?

Kalida acquiesça :

Oui maintenant sa nouvelle meilleure amie c'est …

Kana la coupa et gueula sous le coup de l'énervement :

Ahora c'te grosse pute, la salope tu te rappelle Nahara non !

Le prof tapa du pied :

Mademoiselle Kana…

Mais Kana s'emporta :

Oh ta gueule toi !

Venez résoudre le problème au tableau !

T'as rêver toi !

Elle se leva, prit la craie et la jeta dans la poubelle :

Tu vois pas chui vénère là ! Pffff…

Elle retourna à sa place, Takeo l'applaudit et répliqua :

Tu nous l'as fait à la Kinomoto là !

Kana soupira :

Ouais je faisait sa avec elle… Donc continue Kal' !

Kalida reprit de la voix et continua donc :

Oui, et bien dans son groupe, à part Rika, ils n'arrêtent pas de la traiter de pute !

Takeo fut surpris :

Donc en gros son groupe s'est retourné contre elle ?

Oui, et je suis sur que c'est à cause de Ahora, depuis qu'elle à commencé à traîner avec Tomoyo… Elle l'a manipule !

Kana cracha par terre sous le regard étonné de la classe et répondit en levant les yeux au ciel :

N'importe qui sait que Sakura vaut beaucoup mieux !

Kalida soupira :

Toujours est il qu'elle n'est toujours pas venue en cours !

Chacun acquiesça en silence, puis Kana souffla :

De toute façon elle a notre soutien…

* * *

Sakura soupira en prenant le bus pour aller en cours l'après midi. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'y aller, aucune motivation. Histoire de faire genre que sa ne lui faisait pas peur, elle dormirait en cours, et c'est tout. Elle arriva au collège, et tout de suite en allant en cours, Takeo, Nahara, Kana et Kalida se jetèrent sur elle :

SAKURA !

Elle sourit, elle les avaient oubliées eux tellement elle était préoccupé ! En cours, ils rirent malgré les ruminations de leurs prof, Sakura oublia l'espace de quelques heures ses malheurs, riant, parlant, et répondant aux profs. Quand ce fut la fin de la deuxième heure de cours de l'après midi, elle eu des appréhension face à la pause, mais elle tomba vite sur Shaku et Eriol. Une lueur d'espoir dans son regard s'alluma. Eriol lui sourit tandis que Shaku lui répliqua :

Dis donc toi ! T'as sécher le matin comme mon frère, t'étais pas avec lui !

Bah… non… dit Sakura, surprise.

Eriol soupira :

- Sa fait trois jours que Sakura sèche… Ton frère à peu près pareil aussi c'est vrai…

Tomoyo, Ahora, Chiharu et Naoko passèrent à côté de Sakura, elle la fixèrent et ricanèrent. Sakura eu un pincement au cœur qui s'accentua quand Eriol remarqua :

Daidoji non plus n'était pas là ce matin, ton frère a dormit chez elle d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire !

Shaku fut surpris :

Tu crois que…Ils ont…

Eriol haussa les épaules, et le sourire de Sakura devint bien forcé, ainsi que bien léger tandis qu'elle entendait encore les filles ricaner sur son dos… Shaku l'observa et se sentit peiné.

« Vivement que Camilla revienne pour mettre tout sa au claire… »

Il poussa un soupire et Eriol le taquina :

Et voilà ! Je suis sur qu'il pence encore à Camilla !

Shaku leva les yeux au ciel et soupira :

Eriol, incurable !

Sakura étouffa un rire en se disant que les paroles de Eriol devaient être bien vrai. Shaku sembla se souvenir d'un détail :

Ah en fait, elle m'a appelé ce matin en cours, elle voulait de tes nouvelles Sakura et je lui ai dit que tu n'étais pas en cours, elle a poussé un cri qui m'a déchiré les oreilles, elle m'a charger de t'engueuler mais elle peut toujours rêvé ! Mais bon, tu as quand même son bonjour.

Sakura esquissa un sourire :

C'est tigen…

Elle élargit son sourire en voyant que finalement, des gens l'attendaient au bahut, qu'elle n'était pas seule ! Mais elle vit…

Shaolan avait passé la matinée avec Tomoyo, à dormir surtout, et ils avaient du se presser pour aller en cours. Ratant le bus dans lequel il avait vu Sakura montée. Elle avait donc elle aussi sécher la matinée… Et là, c'était la pause. En cours, Ahora n'avait cessé de le torturé de question, savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait elle et Tomoyo, refusant de lui répondre elle lui avait dit en boudant qu'il était con et que de toute façon Tomoyo lui dirait tout. Il soupira et regarda devant lui, puis avala sa salive de travers. Sakura… Pour elle, sa ne semblait pas mieux, l'ayant vu, elle lui adressa un bref regard sans sourire et retourna à sa conversation avec son frère et Eriol. Il soupira, un léger pincement au cœur. Tomoyo le vit, et Ahora et elle se jetèrent sur lui. Ahora lui dit avec un air vainqueur :

Je sais tout Shaolan !

Excuse moi mon chéri, elle m'avait dit que tu lui avais déjà tout raconté !

Le visage de Shaolan devint légèrement cramoisi. Sakura le fixa du coin de l'œil et se dit intérieurement « eh bien si, ils l'ont fait… ». Eriol remarqua bien la tristesse qui se lisait sur le visage de Sakura, et Shaku aussi. Il lui mit une main sur l'épaule et la rassura :

- Connaissant mon frère, il n'aurait rien fait !

- J'espère…

- Ne t'inquiète pas…

Shaku disait sa aussi pour Eriol, il savait bien que celui-ci devait être aussi triste que Sakura si ce n'est pas plus vu qu'il aimait Tomoyo… Sauf que ce petit anglais savait intérioriser… Peut être un peu trop, tout comme Shaolan qui ne voyait pas qu'il s'enfermait lentement mais sûrement entre quatre mur de rage, de silence, de tristesse, de solitude (voir quelques chapitres précédent je commence déjà à en parler un peu, nda) et tout ce qui s'en suit. Déjà à cause de fréquenter Tomoyo il séchait beaucoup de cours, pire qu'avant. Depuis que la jeune fille connaissait Ahora, elle prenait un peu trop de grand air, se croyait trop forte… Elle avait commencé à fumé du sheat, à n'aller jamais en cours, toujours se faire renvoyer par les profs, collectionné les avertissements et heure de colle trois fois plus qu'avant. Et dans cette ronde folle elle entraînait petit à petit Shaolan. Shaolan qui s'embrouillait de plus en plus avec sa mère, et aussi avec son frère… Sakura fut blessé que Shaolan ne lui adresse aucun regard et s'amuse en parlant avec Ahora et Tomoyo. Chiharu et Naoko parlait dans un coin, mais Rika semblait muette, c'était la seule qui avait laissé Sakura à peut près tranquille, mais les autres étaient de vrai peste avec elle. Elle avait une relation de pute, qui recevait chaque soir des vieux, soi disant Tomoyo et un ex de Sakura aurait vu sa… Dans tout le bahut cette rumeur avait tourné, et Sakura subissait chaque jour, à chaque pas, elle encaissait, elle continuait à sourire, mais au fond d'elle, elle souffrait énormément… Son portable sonna, Sakura décrocha en plein milieu de la cours, elle s'en fouettait les pions étaient occupé à la réunion chez la CPE :

- Allô ?

- Sakura ?

- Camilla ?

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh trop ! T'es en cours là ?

- Oui, enfin je suis dans la cours…

- Bien, t'es allé en cours, je sais que c'est dure mais courage, de toute façon c'est tous trop des bouffons tu t'en fou !

Sakura eu un sourire triste et demanda :

- Même Shaolan ?

Il y eu un petit silence et la voix menaçante de Camilla se fit entendre :

- Ne me dit pas que ce con te fait la misère…

- Si tu veux la vérité, un peu quand même… Il rigole bien en fait…

- Sakura écoute, c'est un vieu mec laisse le avec cette vieille pute, hey écoute moi, je veux pas voir des larmes perler tes jolies joues, ok ? Il finira par se rendre compte que c'est toi qui déchire et non pas ses vieilles bouffonnes ! Et puis merde si il rigole il est con !

- Mmmmh… Merci Camilla…

Shaolan gardait l'oreille tendue vers Sakura. Il avait entendu son prénom, le nom de Camilla, le ton triste de Sakura…

- Vas y sa m'vénère, passe moi Li !

- Shaolan ?

- Oui ! S'il te plaît !

- Mais il est avec…

- Bon alors passe moi Shaku, il va me le donner.

Sakura le tendit à Shaku, qui écouta Camilla gueuler, leva les yeux en l'air et la calma :

- Ok ok, c'est bon j'ai compris, te vénère pas sur moi sa sert rien, j'te le passe.

Il s'approcha du groupe de Tomoyo qui riait. Son frère l'assassina du regard et demanda d'une manière agressive :

- Tu veux quoi toi !

- Y'a quelqu'un qui veut te parler… connard !

Il avait bien accentuer sur le mot « connard » et lui tandis le portable de Sakura. Toutes les filles autour regardèrent le portable avec dégoût en émettant de petits bruits dégoûtés, Shaku essaya de rester calme et pesta :

- Bande de bouffonnes vous êtes de vraie gamine…

Ahora fit genre :

- Hey d'où t'as cru tu pouvais nous appeler comme sa ?

Shaku ne se retint plus, la prit par le cou et lui gueula dessus :

- Ecoute mois bien salope, la pute dans l'histoire c'est toi, quoi que, t'es tellement gamine et conne je comprend que tu sois sans potes, enfin… Tu MANIPULES les gens…

Ahora resta sans voix, elle avait déjà du mal à respirer, et ainsi énervé, il était assez impressionnant. Shaolan n'ayant même pas encore commencé à parler au téléphone ordonna à son frère :

- Lâche là tout de suite toi !

Shaku lui décocha un regard assassin avant de s'éloigner. Les traces de ses doigts était encore sur le cou de Ahora, et immédiatement les filles vinrent la voir pour lui demandé si sa allait. Shaolan jeta un dernier regard tueur à son frère avant de porter le portable à son oreille et faire :

- Allô ?

Camilla était tellement énerver que sa voix n'était pas forte, mais elle tremblait de rage, elle donnait des sueurs froides, elle était assassine :

- Pauvre con… Sale mec miteux…

- Camilla ?

- Eh oui Li, c'est moi, et si tu savais comment tu me déçois…

- Pourquoi ?

- Sakura comment ose tu la…

Il la coupa :

- Camilla écoute moi j…

Mais elle le coupa, cette fois ne contenant plus sa voix :

- TA GUEULE ! Ecoute moi bien Shaolan, dit elle en reprenant sa voix calme et glacial, je ne te le dirais qu'une fois, je t'adorais, mais finalement, tu n'es qu'un pauvre con qui mériterait de mourir. Maintenant, salut.

Et elle raccrocha. Shaolan resta choqué. Avec Sakura, (bon et soi disant Tomoyo et Ahora), Camilla était une des filles auquel il tenait le plus, qui avait toujours été gentille et juste avec lui… Les mots meurtriers lui avaient scié le cœur… La cloche sonna, les filles partirent sans un mot de plus, le laissant réfléchir seul. Shaku et Eriol firent un signe de main à Sakura et s'éloignèrent à leur tour. Sakura pivote sur elle-même, sa salle était dans l'autre sens. Shaolan la stoppa un instant, semblant encore choqué. Il ne lui fit même pas la bise mais l'observa sans un mot avant de lui tendre son portable. Sakura le récupéra et murmura :

- Merci…

Puis partit vite, elle ne supportait plus d'être près de lui, sa y est, elle allait pleurer, elle n'aurait jamais du revenir en cours… Shaolan resta sans bouger… Si froide… Comme si ils étaient… de vrais inconnus… Comment étais-ce possible… Il sentit le sol se dérober sous lui, il avait mal à la tête, mais se rendit en cours. Après tout, tout sa n'étais-ce pas de sa faute en partie ? Mais enfin, c'était bientôt les vacances, pendant deux semaines, il partirait loin, à la mer… Se détendre au soleil.

To be continued…


	10. Chapitre 9

Disclaimer : Et si je vous disait que les persos ne m'appartienne pas ? Vous me croyez ? lol et oui ils ne m'appartienne pas, dommage !

**_Voilà voilà ! Alors j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire celui là, pour une raison simple, un auteur que j'adore et sincèrement admire, bon, je nomme Clairette même si il y a beaucoup d'auteur doué ici, m'a bien dit que, c'était vulgaire. Bon, dans ce genre de cas, on se dit « ouais bon sa veut dire la fic ne vaut rien on laisse tombé ». Mais j'ai halluciné, 11 reviews ! Je crois n'avoir jamais fait un aussi bon score, lol et merci beaucoup à tous, car sans vous, cette histoire n'aurait vraiment pas eu de suite, alors je continue, et j'ai diminué la vulgarité ! Enfin, j'ai fais des efforts ! Ici, c'est un peu moins réel, mais c'est un chapitre que j'aime bien avec de petits anecdote… Alors j'espère vraiment beaucoup qu'il vous plaira ! Merci pour vos reviews, sans elle, cette histoire n'aurait jamais continué ! Bonne lecture !_**

**Réponses aux reviews !**

**Cicouille** : Je te jure, dans le monde y a vraiment des con (dsl pour le mot). C'est dur à supportez… mais hihi enfin un chapitre joyeux ! Enfin joyeux… Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bisoux !

**Cral-Killeuse **: Ouin vilaine tu laissais pas de com ! lol c'est pas grave là tu en as laissé une et sa fait super plaisir merci ! Bien sur tu as le droite de faire partit de mon fan club lol mais c'est un grand mot je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de fan club ! En tout cas je suis heureuse que tu lise mes fics, gros bisoux et bonne lecture !

**Clairette **: Oui, je dois avouer sa ne parle que d'une certaine « catégories » de jeunes. Donc à partir je vais faire des efforts car je reconnais que ce n'est pas très agréable à lire. En tous cas je suis très touché qu'un auteur comme toi est laissé une review car j'admire ton travail. Bisoux.

**Flower** : Lol et bien tu l'as échapé belle ! Sans toutes ses reviews (dont la tienne merci beaucoup !) je n'aurais jamais continué ! Donc mille merci ! J'espère que sa va continuer à te plaire ! Gros bisoux et bonne lectuuuuure !

**Erizu** : Merci de lire ma fic avec autant de ferveur mdr ! Oui Shaolan se laisse manipuler, mais que veux tu, l'amour rend aveugle, et c'est bien vrai ! Allez, bonne lecture et merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bisoux !

**SyaoSyao** : Et oui sa part vraiment n'importe comment lol on se demande comment sa à fait pour partir comme sa c'est grave quand même ! Et bien… Le SMS à TOUS CASSEEEEEE trop fort alalalala trop heureuse d'avoir envoyé ce sms… mdr bref lol. Oui qu'est ce qu'on ferait sans notre Camilla chérie alalala je l'aime ce perso ! lol. ( faut que j'arrête de m'enflammer, il est trois heure du mat', et oui je bosse dure pour vous lol) Tu verras si Camilla est réellement partit en « vacance » mais sa vie est très complexe. Heureuse de voir que quelqu'un trouve les mots « grossier » bien placé lol. Allez, bonne lecture et merci pour la review ! Bisoux !

**AsukaSL** : lol merci beaucoup sa fait super plaisir d'entendre sa ! Je ferais tout pour continuer à te plaire, bonne lecture !

**Asahi Shin'ju** : lol Calme toi, leurs châtiment arrivera en tant et en heure, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, c'est une philosophie qui frappe fort t'inquiète, Sakura le sait autant que moi. Bonne lecture merci pour ces compliments lol, et merci pour la review ! Bisoux !

**Ito** : Ah le voilà mon Ito-san ! J'adore quand tu laisse des review lol ! Oui bah je vais changer le résumé alors lol car là sa crain mdr ! T'inquiète le couple Shaolan/Tomoyo t'as vu c'est pas fait pour exister… Et Sakura/Shao… hihihi ! Y a pas de tomoyo eriol ? ouinnnn t'inquiète y en aura je laisse des fois des sous entendu ! Oui le language marque l'authenticité de la fic ! Mais bon, là je me suis calmé. Si le style de mes fics est si différent c'est car… cette fic relate une histoire qui m'es arrivé, et l'autre baigne dans l'athmosphère de la magie et du pardon, bref… lol. Dans la vie c'est pas si rose… Dommage ! lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review Ito-san, elle m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Bisoux et continue les review j'adore parlé avec toi lol. Gros bisoux, bonne lecture et have a good life ! (sa se dit ? ouais surement mdr !) See You Soon !

**Sheinah** : Oui pauvre Sakura, que la vie est dure ! Shaolan s'est fait remettre en place, tant mieux, dans ce chapitre il ouvre enfin les yeux ! Allez, gros bisoux, merci beaucoup pour la review et bonne lecture, sa me fait toujours plaisir de te lire !

**Pynkia** : Eh oui j'ai rapidement mit la suite pour ton plus grand plaisir lol. Merci beaucoup pour la review, tu as bien repris l'expression de sakura « hanyyyyan ! » Bonne lecture, et gros bisoux !

**Chapitre 9**

**Des vacances inoubliables !**

Sakura balançait ses pied, assise sur la table du cours de math, elle parlait avec Takeo, Nahara, Kana et Kalida. Elle avait hâte, dès que la sonnerie retentirait enfin, sa signifierait les vacances, finit la torture perpétuelle, deux semaines de repos, en plus, Shaku lui avait proposé de le rejoindre en vacances quelques jours. Maintenant tout restait à voir avec sa mère, et que Shaolan y soit ou non, elle s'en moquait, comme lui semblait s'en moquer d'elle. Elle était guéri, désintoxiqué, et aujourd'hui elle se demandait comment elle avait fais pour que sa vie tourne autant autour de lui. Enfin, sa faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, il n'était quasiment jamais en cours, séchant toujours avec Tomoyo et Ahora. Ou quand il était là, en général c'était elle qui séchait, pour dormir, ou se faire une petite sortit avec Shaku et Eriol. Eh oui, Eriol sèche, il ne faut pas le prendre pour l'élève le plus sérieux du monde non plus. La sonnerie accomplit sa mission et… sonna. Ni une ni deux, la classe se vida en deux secondes, le prof n'ayant même pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Sakura en première ligne, elle sortit de ce foutue collège, et le regarda comme pour le narguer ! Sa y est je te vois plus pendant deux semaine ! Toute fierote elle attendit Shaku en sortant une cigarette. Puis en levant les yeux elle vit Tomoyo, Ahora et Shaolan accoudé à une barrière, regardant ceux qui sortait du collège. Ahora murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille de Shaolan qui rit. Sakura pensa furtivement qu'ils devaient être devenu meilleur ami, tant mieux pour eux. Puis tirant une latte, elle se rendit compte d'une fatalité, pendant les vacances, sa allait faire deux ans qu'elle connaissait Shaku et Shaolan. Elle serait avec Shaku pour fêter sa si tous se passait bien. Elle sourit à cette pensée tandis que d'un côté, elle sentit son cœur se serré. Sa n'aura pas tenu deux ans avec Shaolan, eh bien c'est comme sa, c'est lui qui l'aura cherché. Et il n'en vaut pas le coup. Eriol et Shaku arrivèrent enfin. Shaku s'étira, semblant se réveiller d'un long sommeil il maugréa :

- Enfin les vacances !

Sakura lui répondit :

- Mouais, sa fait du bien hein ?

- Tu m'étonnes, je pars demain à la mer, trop bien ! Tu nous rejoins deux jours après, comme prévu Saku ?

- Faut que j'en parles à ma mère je t'ai dit ! Eriol tu viens quand toi ?

- Un jour après toi.

- Et Camilla rentre quand ?

Shaku répondit :

- Mmmmh… Vers la fin des vacances je crois… Nous on rentre 3 jours avant la rentrée !

Puis, hésitant, il demanda :

- Euh… Sakura, tu pourrais me donné une…

Sakura demanda naturellement :

- Une clope ?

Shaku acquiesça. Sakura avait récemment découvert qu'il fumait. Elle le prévint :

- Y'a ton frère derrière !

- Je m'en fou ! Si il balance à ma mère, je pourrais très bien dire qu'il n'est jamais en cours ! Donc il ne dira rien !

Sakura lui en donna une qu'il alluma. Aussitôt Shaolan déboula et cria :

- Mais sa va pas, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus !

Sakura observa Shaolan et lâcha froidement :

- C'est pas toi qui va lui dicter son comportement, non ?

Shaolan l'observa, surpris. Il eu la sensation de s'être pris un grand coup dans le ventre, mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Le visage de Sakura était froid, inexpressif, indifférent en réalité. Elle l'observait simplement. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais finalement se tût, lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil et tourna les talons pour rejoindre sa chérie qui l'embrassa immédiatement. Sakura haussa les épaules et rit avec Shaku qui dit :

- Quel idiot ! Comment tu l'as remballé !

Eriol resta silencieux, surpris de l'attitude de Sakura, avait elle réellement rayé Shaolan de la carte ? Elle regarda tranquillement le ciel en recrachant ça fumé, elle ne semblait pas troublée, même, un sourire s'étirait sur son visage. Elle était belle et bien guérit, plus de peine ne se lisait dans son regard à son sujet, tout allait pour le mieux on dirait, les mesquineries de ses anciennes amies la touchait de moins en moins, l'avis des autres, elle s'en fichait bien, elle avait juste envie de vivre sa vie, et Camilla l'en encourageait chaque jour au téléphone. Camilla qui n'avait jamais rappelé Shaolan, ni envoyé de texto. Celui-ci commençait à regretter son attitude mais trop tard pour reculer se disait il, Sakura ne voudrait plus de lui, alors comme elle disait « Au point où j'en suis ! ». Il suivit Tomoyo et Ahora, et pour la première fois, fuma…

* * *

Le lendemain, Sakura entendit la sonnerie de son réveil. Elle l'écrasa d'une main lourde et soupira en se redressant. C'était à peine les vacances, obligé de se lever à une heure matinale, bah, demain elle ferait la grasse matinée. Elle se leva et fonça sous la douche, puis se sécha les cheveux rapidement. Elle donna un dernier coup de brosse, s'habilla d'une jupe blanche, d'un débardeur blanc moulant et d'une petite veste en jean noir. Les cheveux relevé en une queue haute et des mèches sur les côtés. Elle saisit ses clefs, son portable et sortit e courant. Elle regarda sa montra et paniqua : 

- Eh mince, je suis en retard !

Elle rattrapa un bus et s'installa dedans. Elle reprit son souffle et dès que le bus s'arrêta à son arrêt, elle redescendit aussi vite qu'elle était montée. Elle courut et s'arrêta enfin devant une voiture que deux adolescents chargeaient, aidé par leur mère. Ils étaient jumeaux, mais un avec un petit bouc, nommé Shaku. Il se retourna et sourit en la voyant arrivé. Elle lui sauta dans les bras. Elle dit :

- Désolé je suis en retard ! Vous allez partir là ?

- On finit de charger et on est partit !

- Oh…

- Allez, tu viens nous rejoindre dans deux jours ! C'est déjà bien non ?

Sakura se tourna d'ailleurs vers Yelan, la mère de famille et la remercia :

- Merci beaucoup madame de m'autoriser à venir vous rejoindre !

- Tant que tes parents sont d'accord !

Shaolan observait la jeune fille, un carton dans les bras, devant le coffre ouvert. Son regard se perdit dans ses pensées… puis il se réveilla et croisa le regard de sa mère, sa voulait en dire long, elle voudrait qu'on en parle. Il soupira de plus belle et déposa le dernier carton, et annonça d'une voix lasse :

- On est prêt…

Shaku leva les yeux au ciel et dit :

- Regarde le tiré la gueule celui là, il va pas voir sa meuf et sa Ahora alors il est pas content !

- Toi ta gueule ! T'es même pas foutue de te trouver une meuf toi alors parle pas !

- Hey calme toi tu te prend pour qui ?

Shaolan aggripa Shaku au col qui resta passif mais l'assassinait du regard. L'ordre de Yelan claqua dans l'air comme un fouet :

- Arrêtez sa immédiatement !

Shaolan lâcha son frère et se détourna.

- Nous partons immédiatement, on se voit dans deux jours Sakura.

Shaku enlaça Sakura et lui fit la bise avant de monter dans la voiture. Shaolan et Sakura se regardèrent longtemps, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Sakura s'approcha et dit calmement :

- Au revoir, Li.

Elle se pencha et ils se firent la bise. En montant dans la voiture, il lui porta un regard triste. Sakura fut surprise. Elle regarda la voiture s'éloigné et resta sur place. Le temps n'était pas très beau dans cette partie du pays, maussade. Le ciel était gris, le vent soufflait. Elle frissonna, remplia ses mains sur ses bras et fit demi tour, se dirigeant vers l'arrêt de bus. Assise sur le banc en métal, elle attendait, les yeux perdus dans le vague, se tenant les bras. Shaolan… Sa faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle l'avait oublié, mais ce qui la turlupinait, c'était cette odeur de cigarette lorsqu'elle lui avait fait la bise. Lui, son Shaolan, s'était mit à fumé ? Elle secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Lui ? Impossible ! Il avait tellement fait la morale à elle et T… Puis soudain elle fulmina, Tomoyo et Ahora, voilà les coupables, c'est à cause d'elles qu'ils fument, cette odeur… Et sa ne risquait pas d'être Ahora et Tomoyo qui lui aurait mit en fumant à côté de lui… Sa ne sentirait pas à ce point. Elle sortit son portable et hésita… Ecrire, ou pas écrire ? Pas écrire, elle le verrais bien en vacance, et puis merde ! Il faisait sa vie, pourquoi se prenait elle encore une fois la tête pour lui. Elle poussa un profond soupir et se redressa. Le bus s'arrêta à sa hauteur, elle s'y engouffra.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard…

* * *

Sakura avait finit de préparer ses bagages. Elle n'avait pas prévenu sa mère, elle avait bossé, elle avait payé son ticket de train. Les cheveux détaché, habillé d'une minie jupe noir avec des collants noir, un débardeur noir et une veste blanche aux longues manches. Elle saisit sa valise et sortit de son appartement. Sa cousine, l'attendait dans la voiture. Elle lui sourit et entra dans la belle Laguna. Sa cousine l'emmena à la gare, le chemin commença en parlant beaucoup, mais Sakura réfléchissait en regardant la route. Une fois à la gare, elle fit la bise à sa cousine et se rendit sur le quai. Attendant patiemment le train. Elle regarda le ciel, quelques nuages, mais un soleil éblouissant. Quelques oiseaux passaient, deux, un couple… sûrement, où une mère et sa fille ? Sakura chassa rapidement cette pensée de son esprit et repensa malgré tout à sa mère. Elle ne l'avait pas prévenue… mais à quoi bon ? Elle lui aurait interdit de toute façon, car elle n'aurait pas voulu y mettre de l'argent. Qu'est ce que sa pouvait lui faire ? L'appartement était rangé, rien à redire. Et puis elle qui ne venait pas pendant des fois un mois, ce n'est pas en une semaine et demi qu'elle risque de passé. Elle sourit et alla s'asseoir sur un des rares bancs d'attente libre. Sa gare, celle sa ville, n'était pas très grande, un peu plongé en pleine nature, mais très agréable. Loin du stress, une gare tous ce qu'il y a de plus agréable. Une quinzaine de minute plus tard, son train arriva, le regard déterminé, elle souleva sa valise et rentra dans le compartiment. Personne. Elle s'assit près de la fenêtre et contempla le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Durant la moitié du trajet, elle pensa et repensa encore aux jumeaux, et à cette odeur de cigarette, quand elle finit par s'endormir…

* * *

Elle descendit du train en soupirant et regarda autour d'elle. Aucune trace de Shaku, si il n'était pas venu la chercher, il allait l'entendre ! Elle ne savait pas où était leur maison ! Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds la bouscula et s'excusa immédiatement :

- Oh excusez moi !

- C'est rien !

Ils se fixèrent, Sakura avait une impression de déjà vu, alors elle demanda :

- On se connaît ?

- Je ne crois pas, mais vous êtes vraiment, vraiment très belle !

Elle rougit :

- Merci, c'est très gentil…

La voix de Shaku la tira de son embarra :

- Sakura ! Hey Sakura ! On est ici !

« On » ? Sakura se tourna vers la direction de la voie et partit après un petit signe de main vers l'étrange jeune homme. Y avait il Shaolan avec lui ? En réalité non, c'était lui et sa mère, logique, vu qu'ils devraient repartir en voiture. Elle serra Shaku dans ses bras et salua poliment sa mère. Puis, elle demanda à son ami :

- Alors ? Tu passes de bonnes vacances ?

- A vrai dire, je t'attendais avec impatience !

Ils se sourirent et elle commença à se demandé sérieusement pourquoi il avait rompu, et elle se dit qu'elle avait un cœur de pierre pour ne pas pouvoir aimé un homme tel que lui. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la voiture, et Yelan dit à son fils tout en continuant de marché :

- Shaku, aurait tu oublié la galanterie ? Tu pourrais porté la valise de Sakura non ?

Shaku soupira et leva les yeux au ciel derrière le dos de sa mère. Il prit la valise de Sakura qui ne dit pas non. Il la chargea dans la voiture et ils embarquèrent. Sakura somnola pendant le voyage, la voiture l'endormait toujours.

Arrivée à la maison de vacances de Li, elle sortit et pris ses bagages avant que Shaku ne s'en rende compte. Yelan ouvrit la porte et Shaku accompagna Sakura jusqu'à la chambre. Gêné, il la prévint dans les escaliers :

- Euh… j'ai oublié de te dire un petit détail…

Elle le regarda, étonnée :

- Oui, je t'écoute Shaku ?

- Eh bien… On va dormir à trois dans la même chambre… je dormirais pas terre et toi dans mon lit !

Arrivé dans la chambre, Shaolan allongé sur son lit, semblant faire une sieste. Avec son éternel air déterminé, Sakura posa ses valises à côté du matelas posé par terre et murmura en croisant les bras :

- Je dormirais par terre ! Je m'incruste, je vais pas te faire dormir par terre quand même !

Il sourit et demanda :

- Je n'arriverais pas à te faire changé d'avis ?

- Non !

- Mmmmmh… Il est quelle heure ?

Shaolan se réveilla et sursauta en voyant Sakura. Il la fixa, surpris. Il avait oublié qu'elle arrivait aujourd'hui. Sakura le salua poliment, avec une légère froideur dans le regard :

- Salut…

- Ah… Euh ouais… Salut…

Ils restèrent à s'observer, silencieusement. Pourquoi Shaolan avait soudainement l'envie de la serrer dans ses bras et de ne plus jamais la quitter ? Bonne question… Il se sentit rougir à cette pensée, il mit rapidement ses chaussures et dit :

- Je vais faire un tour à la plage !

Il bouscula son frère et sortit rapidement. Sakura et Shaku se sourirent et elle se mit à le chatouiller en lui ordonnant :

- Tu dormiras dans ton lit ? On est bien d'accord ?

Elle riait, comme une gamine. Et au fond, elle était encore un enfant, un enfant qui ne demandait qu'à être aimé à s'épanouir dans le calme, la joie et l'amour !

* * *

Il ne pouvait empêcher les souvenirs de déferler en lui. Il se souvenait de tous… De toutes ces fins de soirée à la plate forme… Les quelques pas de hip hop… Sa semblait si loin… Ses sourires rassurant, et soudain, un grand coup au cœur, cette promesse… Que rien ne les séparerait jamais… Il s'insulta intérieurement. Super ! Tu les tiens vachement tes promesses, Shaolan Li ! Il se posta face à l'eau et se rappela le dernier instants avec elle… le dernier… ce baiser fruité… Une larme vint se nicher au coin de son œil droit, d'un coup de coude il l'essuya et siffla :

- Non mais, il ne manquerais plus que sa !

Pourtant il sentait au fond de lui ce cœur déchiré, et elle qui semblaient avoir tout oublié. On pouvait aimé ou haïr, sa prouvait qu'on existait, mais une indifférence si froide… Elle n'avait plus la même étincelle dans les yeux quand elle posait les yeux sur lui, il ne pouvait plus lui dire qu'elle était « sa » Sakura. Il shouta dans l'eau. Des gouttes se soulevèrent en l'air, se reflétant dans le soleil de cette fin d'après midi. Le soleil déclinait déjà, Sakura était arrivé bien tard. Il se retenait de pleurer, il intériorisait, même si ce n'était pas son genre, et à ce moment, il trouva Eriol remarquable, lui, celui qui intériorisait le plus… Et Sakura, elle aussi, avec tous les malheurs qu'elle devait supporter, était forte de l'intérieur. Mais lui, lui il avait besoin de crier sa rage, qu'on l'entende, qu'on le comprenne, qu'on le rassure, qu'il ne se dise pas qu'il est fou, qu'il ne se dise pas qu'il est seul… Il se laissa tomber, assis, dans le sable, observant le lointain. L'océan était tellement infini… Tellement envoûtant… Il avait l'impression de l'entendre l'appeler… « Viens… Viens… » Et repose à l'éternel dans la paix de mes flots ? Il soupira de plus belle et se passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Est-ce que Tomoyo lui manquait ? Ses petites caresses habituelle, une des rares personne envers qui il pouvait chercher le réconfort… Peut être, sûrement, mais jamais il ne se l'avouerait car à cette heure ci, il la haïssait, il haïssait le monde entier, et lui en premier. Quel idiot… Quel bel idiot d'avoir ainsi abandonné sa belle fleur de cerisier… Il lui en voulait quand même de l'avoir oublié si vite, mais il savait qu'il se voilait la face, et que c'était avant tout lui qu'il fallait blâmer… Il s'allongea et contempla le ciel, de toutes les teintes. Il avait besoin de son sourire réconfortant… De sa voix apaisante… Il avait besoin d'elle, il avait envie de lui crier sa détresse au creux de l'oreille, mais sa fierté le garderait froid et distant… Il sortit de sa poche le cadeau d'au revoir de Ahora et Tomoyo… Un paquet de cigarette. Il en alluma une, le regard vitreux, si triste et désespéré…

* * *

Sa faisait deux heures que Shaolan avait disparu, Sakura, Shaku et Yelan était à table. Ils parlaient de tous, mais surtout de la situation de la jeune fille. Enfin, Yelan, aborda un sujet qui sembla déstabilisé Sakura :

- Mais… Avant, tu étais la meilleure amie de Shaolan, non ?

Sakura reposa sa fourchette et son regard se perdit dans le vide. Shaku le regarda et se dit que malgré les apparences, il restait encore l'ombre de Shaolan dans le cœur de Sakura… Elle planait et s'attaquait à son cœur à chaque faille. Yelan attendit patiemment la réponse de Sakura qui vint :

- Oui… C'est exact… Mais le mot « avant » est plus que juste…

Yelan soupira :

- J'ai l'impression que mon fils m'échappe… Je ne le comprends plus, je n'arrive plus à sonder son cœur depuis quelques temps…

Sakura soupira :

- Shaolan à tant changé dernièrement…

- Il sort toujours avec cette Daidoji ?

Shaku répondit à la place de Sakura :

- Oui, et elle commence à mal tourner à cause de Ahora, entraînant mon frère par la même occasion…

Le regard de Yelan se durcit, Sakura soupira et demanda :

- Mais en fait… Où est il ?

Shaku s'étonna :

- Bonne question ! Il ne manque jamais aucun repas d'habitude !

Yelan s'inquiéta à son tour :

- Il ne peut pas être loin, il ne connaît personne dans le coin…

Sakura questionna :

- A la plage ?

Shaku acquiesça :

- Sûrement !

Sakura se leva et remercia Yelan :

- Merci beaucoup pour ce repas, c'était délicieux. Je vais le chercher !

Shaku s'interposa :

- Attend ! Je viens avec toi !

Sakura le rassura d'un sourire chaleureux et doux :

- Désolé Shaku, j'y vais seule, je dois m'expliqué avec lui !

- Mais… Fais attention ! Les rues sont dangereuses !

- T'inquiète, je sais me défendre, et puis la plage est juste à côté !

Elle mit sa veste en jean et sortit en prenant un trousseau de clef :

- Je me dépêche ! Encore merci madame !

Yelan acquiesça d'un signe de tête. La porte se referma, et Shaku lâcha un grand soupir. Yelan observa son fils, un silence tranquille s'installa, Shaku semblait perdu dans ses pensées, fixant son assiette vide.

- Tu es sortit avec elle non ?

- Mmmmh…

- Tu l'aimes encore, je me trompe ?

Shaku observa sa mère, puis renversa sa tête en arrière :

- J'en sais rien…

* * *

Sakura courait à toute vitesse dans la rue, il y avait un moyen de rejoindre la plage plus vite, en passant par les rochers. Elle se stoppa devant la rue sombre qui y menait. Elle avala sa salive et inspira un grand coup avant d'y courir le plus silencieusement possible. Puis, arrivé aux rochers, elle les escala sans prendre garde, trop pressé. Mauvais pressentiment ? Elle ne savait pas, mais elle était pressée, elle lui devait des excuses ? Pourquoi, elle ne savait pas vraiment, mais elle en était sur, elle devait des excuses, point final ! Elle buta contre un rocher et tomba dans les roches. Elle ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise. Elle se redressa en frottant son coude, il lui faisait un mal de chien, et elle avait une égratignure au niveau de sa joue gauche (donc droite face à nous ? Pigé ? lol Je vous adore :-p). Elle se remit à courir, évitant dorénavant agilement les rochers. Sa vue étant adapté à l'obscurité, et la demi lune haute dans le ciel. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour contempler la mer qui reflétait les rayons lunaires. Un spectacle magnifique, mais elle ne s'attarda pas plus. Elle avait choisit un chemin court, mais ardu. Arrivé à la fin des roches, elle atterrissait sur le sable. Elle scruta les alentours, et vit une forme se dirigeant dans l'eau, habillé. Son cœur s'accéléra, Shaolan, elle en était certaine… Elle courut, plus elle approchait, plus elle reconnaissait ses cheveux en batailles. Foutue sable ! Elle avait du mal à courir, elle pourtant bonne en sprint (hé oui, on reconnaît bien là notre Sakura… Mais moi pffff). Enfin, elle alla dans l'eau sans hésité, retirant juste ses chaussures et sa veste en jean. Elle dû courir, et forcé le barrages de vagues pour le rejoindre. Heureusement pour elle, il s'engloutissait lentement, mais quand elle le vit plongé dans l'eau et ne plus remonté à la surface, elle paniqua tellement qu'elle accéléra, ses forces décupler. Elle se fichait de l'eau, elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, Shaolan ! Elle le vit, flottant dans l'eau. Elle l'attrapa par l'épaule, il sursauta et se redressa en toussant. Il toussa un bon moment, avant de détailler la personne qui se tenait devant lui, et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en reconnaissant son ex meilleure amie.

- Sakura !

- Mais t'es fou ! Tu fouttais quoi là !s'énerva t'elle. Tout le monde était super inquiet pour toi !

Shaolan baissa les yeux, et murmura un « désolé » à peine audible. Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans parler dans l'eau, puis elle dit, plus calmement :

- Allez, viens on va sécher !

Il ne réagit pas, elle l'aggripa par les bras et insista :

- Allez !

Il la suivit docilement. Ca y est, elle était calmé, mais trempé. Une fois rendue sur le sable, ses habits était lourds, elle prit sa veste et ses chaussure dans le main et ils commencèrent à prendre le chemin pour rentré quand Shaolan se stoppa.

- Quoi encore ?

Sakura perdait patience, elle avait froid, le vent lui mordait le corps, qui était trempé.

- Rentre si tu veux… Mais moi je n'ai pas envie de rentrer tout de suite…

Et il s'assit sur le sable lourdement, n'en disant pas plus. Sakura soupira, leva les yeux au ciel, posa ses affaires et s'assit à côté de lui, maugréant :

- Je suis venue pour te chercher, je vais pas rentrer !

Il mit un certain temps avant de dire tout bas :

- Merci…

Elle lui demanda en fixant la mer, calmer par son bruit calme et berçant :

- Shaolan… Qu'est ce qui t'as prit de te jeter comme sa dans la mer ?

- Ch'ai pas… J'avais l'impression qu'elle m'appelait…

- Qu'elle t'appelait !

- Laisse tombé !

Et il sortit son paquet pour allumer une cigarette. Sakura resta coite :

- Tu… Tu fumes !

- … Et ? Tu t'en fou non ?

Elle ne dit rien, puis sortit son paquet… Trempé… Elle échangea un regard avec Shaolan et soupira de plus belle avant de demander :

- Euh Shaolan… A cause de toi mon paquet est foutu… Donne moi en une !

- Bizarre, je te croyais plus polie !

Elle leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel et dit :

- S'il te plaît !

Il sourit et lui en donna une. Elle l'alluma et il lui dit :

- Je suis content que tu sois venu me chercher… Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?

- Mouais… mais moi je suis pas contente que tu fumes idiot ! Combien de fois je t'ai répété que si je te voyais avec une clope je te tuais !

Shaolan répondit d'une manière sombre :

- Avant…

Ce mot donna comme un coup dans l'estomac de Sakura. En effet, avant… Elle resta fixé sur la mer, essayant de rester calme et dit :

- Tu sais… Que sa me fais mal ce que tu viens de dire ?

Il la fixa, surpris, étonnée. Il existait encore pour elle ? Cette pensée lui redonna espoir. Elle baissa la tête et enchaîna :

- En fait, si je suis venue te chercher c'est aussi parce que je voulais te parler…

- De quoi ?

- De nous idiot ! Tu m'as lâché comme un déchet, alors que tu m'avais promit que… Enfin bref ! Je… j'ai essayé de t'oublié, j'avais réussit, mais je me suis rendu compte que sa me menait à rien, alors maintenant, on va éclaircir sa à deux, et pour sa tu doit simplement répondre à cette question : On arrête de se parler définitivement, on s'ignore, on s'oublie ou… Y a encore un espoir pour qu'on arrête de jouer nos gamins ?

Shaolan fut surpris, un large sourire s'étala sur son visage. Elle ne l'avait pas oublié, loin de là. Il répondit :

- Sakura, je m'excuse ! Pardonne moi, j'ai réagit comme un idiot, j'ai été aveugle ! Mais c'est finit ! Je tiens trop à toi ! Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublié !

Pour la première fois, Sakura sourit, se tourna vers lui. Elle semblait heureuse, si heureuse, tout comme lui.

- Bon, alors on passe de bonnes vacances, ensemble, Shao ?

- Ouais !

- Et n'oubli pas ! Sa fera deux ans qu'on se connaît !

- En deux ans, niveau embrouille, on n'en aura eu qu'une grande !

- Mouais, bah que sa se reproduise plus, car j'irais pas te repêcher ! Idiot ! A cause de toi j'ai été obligé de me mouillé !

- Oh sa va hein ! T'avais qu'à me laisser coulé !

- Comme si j'aurais pu ! Idiot !

Ils rirent sous le clair de Lune, et se regardèrent, le bruit de la mer en fond sonore. Une mouette passa au dessus d'eux en piaillant. Sakura souffla :

- Elle en à de la chance Tomoyo, de sortir avec quelqu'un qui embrasse aussi bien !

Shaolan rougit, et articula avec difficulté :

- Q… Quoi !

Sakura rit et se redressa en disant :

- Bon, on rentre ?

Elle prit ses chaussures et sa veste qu'elle se passa sur le dos malgré le fait d'être mouillé. Elle frissonna. Shaolan se redressa à son tour.

- Sakura ?

Elle se retourna, tout sourire :

- Moui ?

Il la serra dans ses bras. Elle fut surprise, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle se sentait réchauffé… Bien. Sa lui avait tellement manqué ! Elle lui rendit son étreinte quelques secondes et se détacha :

- Bon, tu me suis maintenant ?

- Ouais ! Je meurs de faim !

- Sa ! J'en doute pas !

Puis il remarqua :

- Sakura… Y a du sang sur ta veste en jean…

Sakura regarda à son tour et vit au niveau de son coude une tâche bordeaux. Elle dit :

- Oh ! C'est rien !

Il mit une main sur sa joue et répliqua :

- Et ta joue !

- T'inquiète c'est rien !

Il chuchota :

- Ta si jolie joue…

Ce fut au tour de Sakura de rougir. Il approcha son visage du sien, Sakura resta figée quelques secondes avant de réagir et de s'écarter. Ils rentrèrent par les rocheuses, mais doucement. Sakura n'osait rien dire, mais finalement ils rirent sur le chemin du retour, comme à l'époque… _La belle époque… Paisible, sans un problème… Epoque… Innocente !_

**_See You Next Time !_**


	11. Chapitre 10

_Disclaimer : Personnage pas à moi et ouais comme d'hab sa sert à rien de négocier !_

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Cicouille : Lol merci merci ! Est-ce que leur relation amoureuse va évolué ? Bonne question… La réponses, tu l'auras en lisant lol, donc bonne lectures !_

_Clairette : Ah non c'est trop long à attendre… Ouin………… Bon, bah je ferais preuve de patience d'ici là ! Bonne lecture ;)._

_AsukaSL : Trop court ? Eh bien te voilà servit 13 PAGES sur WinWord (Microsoft Word) ! Alors hein ! mais comme on dit l'amour rend aveugle ! Enfin… amour… hum bref ! Bonne lecture !_

_SyaoSyao : T'as vu, quand il manque les deux vipères de service tout à coup sa marche mieux ! Hihi j'espère que cette petite semaine de vacance t'as été agréable ! Je suis très flatté que tu dise que adore ma fic, eh bien, je ne me suis oas dépêcher de le publier celui là… Mais j'ai déjà écrit la moitié du chapitre 11, et ce chapitre 10, j'ai peur qu'il ne vous plaise pas… Bref, bonne lecture ! Ah oui, est ce que je fume ? Hélas oui… Là où j'habite c'est bien dur de ne pas tombé dedans et je veux le prouvé à travers cette fic, maintenant je galère à arrêter, je met tout mon argent dedans bref vive la galère ! Et toi ? T'es pas obligé de répondre lol, mais si tu ne fumes pas tant mieux, et si… Bah bienvenu au club lol. Bisou ;)_

_Sheinah :Hihi oui Shao s'améliore je l'avou, et Sakura l'a bien remit en place ! J'espère que ce chap te plaira car à moi pas trop… mdr ! Gros bisoux et bonne lecture ! Merci pour la reviews !_

_Flower : Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliement sa fait plaisir ! Eh bien je continue ma fic pour l'instant lol pas de raison que je l'arrête sinon j'en connais qui vont me tué lol. Bisoux bonne lecture !_

_Cral-killeuse : Et non pas de fan club désolé ' !Eh oui je suis sadik nyark nyark, mais kel auteur ne l'es pas ? Hein ? lol allez, bonne lecture, ce chapitre là il est long !_

_Pynkia : Alors je t'engage pour la torturé Ahora… Alala, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ne t'inquiète pas ! Bonne lecture ;)_

_Alex00783 : Bah oui faut bien coupé un moment ou l'autre ! Te plains pas ce chapitre est long ! Bisoux bonne lecture !_

_Miss Glitter : Non mais tu veux qu'il se drgoue maintenant notre petit Shao ? …. Enfin… Je vais le souffrir beaucoup celui là… Très…. Mais c'est pas pour maintenant héhé, l'image que t'as de Shaolan maintenant, profite en bien moi j'dit !_

_Ito :Ito-san ! le beau mec de la gare ? héhé, un élément clé de l'histoire ou… juste un détail futil ? Nyaaaark en tous cas pas de réponse dans ce chapitre… peut être dans le suivant ? héhéhéhéhé ! T'inquiète je vais le torturé Shaolan tu sais même pas lol, vous allez avoir beaucoup de peine pour lui je pence, mais c n'est pas pour tout de suite. Je peux te demander ce que tu pense de Camilla ? C'est un personnage que j'affectione beaucoup… Pratique d'être comme l'eau en effet, j'pence être comme sa aussi… Mais des fois, quand quelqu'un m'énerve beaucoup j'ai du mal à être patiente ! gah. … ? Une autre review ? lol bah j'ai hâte de lire ta fic sur sakura ! T'as interet de me 'lenvoyé en exclu ou j'te tue lol jdeconne, je suis sur qu'elle sera super bien. Tu me donne le lien pour ton histoire avec Hitomi stp ? héhé stttttteeeeeeuplé ! Allez, bisoux bonne lecture !_

_Asahi Shin'ju__ : J'adoooore Camilla alalalala… Tomoyo et Ahora… elle en font souffrir elles… Enfin breeeeef j'éspere que l'histoire te plaira toujours autant, bonne lecture !_

_**MERCI POUR TOUTES SES REVIEWS CONTINUER CEST SA QUI ME MOTIVE !

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 10**

**Onégaï !**

**Et Etoiles filantes !**

Sakura soupira, se tourna sur la droite. Ses paupières se contractèrent, puis elle décida de les ouvrir. Elle fut aveugler par le soleil haut lever et referma les yeux, avant de réalisé qu'elle était dans son lit de fortune. Elle se redressa en portant une main lourde à sa tête. Ses cheveux ébouriffés bataillaient autour d'elle. Elle cligna des yeux pour s'accoutumer à la lumière. La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Sakura remit un peu de couverture sur ses jambes, vu qu'elle dormait en T-shirt, puis reconnaissait Shaolan, la relaissa tombé. Après tout, il avait bien dû la voir comme sa mille fois. Il lui déposa un petit plateau en argent sur lequel trônait un croissant, une tasse de chocolat bien chaud, et une pomme. Elle mordit dans le croissant avec appétit en le saluant. Shaolan rit à cette vue adorable :

- Eh bien, on t'as laissé mourir de faim ou quoi ?

- Mmmmh… D'habitude je ne mange pas le matin, mais les émotions sa creuse !

- Les émotions ?

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil en prenant une nouvelle bouchée. Il ne comprit pas, et n'était pas près d'en démordre, le croissant finit il insista :

- Quels émotions ? Allez, dit ! Il s'est passé un truc entre toi et mon frère pendant que je dormais ?

Avec un large sourire Sakura but son chocolat et dit :

- Que tu es mignon quand tu t'inquiètes !

Il rougit et détourna le regard, prenant un air qui voulait tout dire, sans avoir besoin de parlé : « Idiote ! ». Cela fit rire Sakura qui se releva et ouvrit la fenêtre pour aérer avant de s'y accouder. Shaolan la taquina :

- On voit ton string idiot !

Elle répondit tranquillement :

- Et sa te fais quoi grand idiot ?

Il lui mit un grand paréo sur les épaule pour qu'il descende jusqu'au genoux.

- Je reste quand même un garçon, ne l'oublie pas !

- Comment sa ?

- Eh bien, je reste un garçon alors méfie toi quand même !

Sakura fut surprise, mais il avait raison, Shaolan étant plus âgée qu'elle… Il restait quand même un garçon, et sa avait beau être son meilleur ami… Il pourrait bien arrivé un jour ou… Sakura rougit et détourna le regard du joli visage aux yeux bruns de Shaolan. Il lui prit le menton et redressa sa tête pour la fixé :

- Dis moi, depuis quand tu…

Mais la porte s'ouvrit sur Shaku qui resta un instant silencieux. Puis son ton claqua dans le silence :

- Ah… Vous vous entendez mieux maintenant ?

Il nous regarda vaguement et referma la porte. Sakura se libéra de la main de Shaolan et poursuivit Shaku. Elle le rattrapa par la manche, il se retourna surpris. Elle n'avait plus son paréo, et la tenue était assez… déshabillée ? Sakura rougit, mais le tint avec fermeté et le rassura :

- Shaku… T'avais l'air vexé… C'est pas parce que je m'entend mieux avec ton idiot de frère que je t'oubli, loin de là, et tu sais que c'est impossible maintenant !

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire, Shaku la serra rapidement dans ses bras et repartit. Sakura rentra de nouveau dans la chambre. Shaolan était allongé dans son lit, à contemplé le plafond.

- Nè… Shao ?

Il tourna brièvement la tête vers elle et bailla. Sakura rit et s'assit à côté de lui :

- Bah alors, t'es fatigué ?

- Mouais… Pas assez dormit !

Sakura s'amusa à le regarder lutter contre le sommeil quelques secondes puis finit par se pelotonner contre lui comme un chat, en lui tournant le dos. Shaolan posa naturellement son bras par-dessus Sakura et ne lutta pas plus contre le sommeil, étouffant un bâillement, il tomba dans les bras de morphée.

* * *

Camilla soupira, pause de midi, enfin ! Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle était lessivée. Elle s'installa sur une table en bois, dehors. Elle posa son sandwich et sa canette. Elle mourrait de faim, mais était tellement crevé… Elle mangea rapidement et s'allongea sur le banc en bois. Si seulement ils pouvait l'oublié, la laissé crevé là…

- Oh, mais voilà donc où est passé la petite Camilla, depuis quand tu t'autorise des pauses à midi ?

Camilla grimaça « Oh non, pas lui encore ! »

- T'es lourd Toé casse toi !

- Tu veux que j'aille rapporter au patron que tu fais des pauses ?

- Et toi tu fou quoi là ! Mon père ne va pas être très content si il apprend que tu bosses pas !

- Sa sera jamais pire que pour toi !

Camilla se redressa et l'assassina du regard. Elle articula d'un air rageur :

- Lâche moi ! Comment tu sais sa toi ?

- Je t'observe beaucoup tu sais…

Il s'approcha langoureusement sous le regard dégoûté de Camilla qui d'un cou de jambe le repoussa :

- Dégage ordure ! Tu me dégoûtes !

- Tu le prends comme sa ?

Camilla le regarda dans le blanc des yeux, d'un air de défi. Son regard disait tout « essaye ne serais-ce que de me toucher un cheveux et je te jure… ». Il détourna le regard. « Vaincu ! »pensa Camilla. Agacée, elle se releva, lui tourna le dos et partit d'un pas pressé, quand, derrière elle, elle se fit ligoté les mains par deux bras puissante. Et une voix sournoise lui susurra à l'oreille :

- Ne tourne pas le dos à ton ennemie, fillette ! Tu es à moi maintenant !

Elle enragea :

- Même pas en rêve !

- T'en es sur ?

Elle rageait de plus belle. Pas possible, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Mais dans cette situation… Elle lui asséna un coup de jambe, mais il ne la lâcha pas, la faisant tomber à genoux.

- Et… merde !

Elle serrait les dents, non, non, ce n'était pas possible ! Pas elle !

* * *

Sakura se réveilla, avant Shaolan. « Pour une fois ! »se dit elle. Elle se dégagea de son bras sans trop de mouvements brusque, enfila un jean et sortit de la pièce. Elle s'étonna en remarquant qu'il était seulement midi, et elle en fut soulagée. Elle n'aimait pas trop s'attarder au lit non plus, ou elle avait la sensation désagréable d'avoir perdu du temps. Elle remarqua un petit mot de Shaku :

« Ma mère est partie chez un ami, moi, je rentre vers midi trente. Si d'ici là tu es réveillée… On mangera ensemble, ok ? Allez, salut ! »

Tout sourire, elle fourra le mot dans sa poche et monta à l'étage. Sans un bruit, tel un félin, elle saisit ses affaires de toilettes, serviette, produit pour se laver, produit pour le visage… Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et regarda quelques instants son reflet dans le miroir, elle tira la langue et se déshabilla. Son regard lui avait semblé… joyeux ! Alors sa la mettait de bonne humeur. Mais tandis que l'eau coulait le long de son corps, elle eu comme un flash, un souvenir oppressant. Sur le moment, elle n'avait pas vraiment fais attention mais hier soir… Le regard de Shaolan… Quand elle l'avait sortit de l'eau… Si triste, si désespéré… A cette pensé elle sentie son cœur se crispé. Puis, se rappelant du regard doux de ce matin, elle décompressa et continua de se laver en sifflotant. Puis elle sortit, se sécha et s'attaqua à démêler ses cheveux mi-long, et bien mouillé. Elle entendit trois coups frappés à la porte. Elle mit rapidement son jean taille baisse et un petit débardeur noir. Elle alla ouvrir pour voir un Shaku tout sourire :

- Je suis soulagé ! Je n'avais pas pris les clefs !

- C'est rien ! J'étais réveillée ! Tu étais où ?

- Partis faire un tour…

Voyant que Shaku ne voulais pas en dire plus, elle n'ajouta rien de plus à ce sujet et demanda en ouvrant le frigo qu'elle trouvait assez vide :

- Tu veux mangée quoi ?

Il rougit et dit en brandissant des billets :

- Ma mère ma donnée de l'argent pour allez bouffez… au restau, sa te dis ?

Les yeux de Sakura s'illuminèrent :

- Bien sûr ! Je réveillai Shaolan ?

- Laisse le dormir ce flemmard ! On y va ?

- Mais… Comment ?

- Bah à pied ! Ne t'inquiète pas, les restaurants ne sont pas loin d'ici !

Sakura s'étonna :

- Mais… Je vais pas y aller dans cette tenue ? Si ?

Shaku la regarda de haut en bas et ajouta en prenant les clefs et haussant les épaules :

- Ont va dire que t'es plutôt… sexy comme sa, bon, on y va ?

- Ouais…

Elle griffonna rapidement un mot et le suivit, dehors l'air était chaud, c'était tellement agréable. Ses cheveux encore mouillés la rafraîchissaient. Elle observa le ciel, juste quelques cumulus ici et là, rien de plus (1). Shaku et elle parlèrent tranquillement du coin en marchant à leur allure. A la lueur du soleil, et du bronzage qui commençait à prendre sur sa peau, Sakura commençait à trouver Shaku… Vraiment… Attirant ? Il fallait l'avouer, c'était le mot. Ses yeux bruns étaient comme ceux de son frère jumeaux, Shaolan, mais contrairement à lui, il lui restait encore ses petits pétillements de joie de vivre, Shaolan semblait les avoir perdu… Finalement, ils optèrent pour un Quick. Shaku s'excusa tandis qu'il faisait la queue :

- Je suis vraiment désolé Saku, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que les restaurants soient si chers ici !

- C'est pas grave ! De toutes façon on prend à importer, et on mange sa près de la plage, sa sera plus agréable !

Cette jeune fille était de toute façon, toujours pleine de vie. Shaku sourit face à la réincarnation même de la joie et du courage (on parle de SAKURA là, hein ? ;-p). Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la plage une fois la commande en main. Elle était à deux pas, ils s'installèrent en hauteur, dans les rochers, et déballèrent leurs repas. Sakura mangea avec appétit, tout comme Shaku qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Le remarquant, Sakura demanda :

- Sa va, Shaku ?

- A vrai dire…

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ! s'étonna Sakura.

- J'ai essayé d'appeler Camilla plusieurs fois, mais elle ne répond pas, c'est pas son genre !

- Peut être… Est elle partie ce promener et elle a oubliée son portable !

- Mmmmh… En tous cas ses soi disant « vacances » me paraissent louche…

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna de nouveau Sakura.

- Je connais vraiment bien Camilla, et… le peu de fois où elle à parlé de ses fameuses vacance, je n'ai pas réussit à la regarder une seule fois dans les yeux, et avant de partir elle semblait si… nostalgique…

Le regard de Shaku devint carrément inquiet. Sakura sortit son portable et tenta d'appeler Camilla à son tour. Quatre sonneries… Cinq sonneries… Et le répondeur, toujours cette même musique. Elle raccrocha donc, et commença à s'inquiéter, tout comme Shaku. Elle se souvint le jour où elle avait parlé de ses « vacances »…

* * *

Camilla respirait bruyamment, elle reprenait avec difficulté son souffle. Son portable, étalé à quelques mètres de là sonna une fois de plus. Elle, elle était allongé par terre, quelques gouttes de sang sur le visage… Elle fixa l'objet, et n'y trouva aucun intérêt. Son regard était vide de vie, vide de toute envie. Sa respiration se calme, et lentement, très lentement elle se releva et regarda les alentours, personne. La brise fit onduler ses longs cheveux et elle s'approcha de l'homme à terre. Sa veste grise avait prise une teinte bordeaux. Elle s'agenouilla et le tourna face au ciel. Il était évanouie et blessé, mais toujours en vie. Elle le fixa froidement avant de murmurer :

- Tu as de la chance que je ne t'ai pas tué… Enflure ! Tu ne mérite pas de me souiller, ni avec ta mort ni même avec autre chose…

Elle se redressa et s'éloigna. Elle ramassa son portable et fixa le ciel. Bleu, magnifiques, quelques nuages seulement. Et cette prise, toujours aussi agréable. Elle en avait marre, elle allait se faire tué pour s'être absenté le midi. C'est en traînant du pied qu'elle repartit.

_Quelques instants plus tard dans une maisonnette en bois_

- Tu étais où encore ?

Camilla ne répondit pas, sachant très bien que le locuteur en question n'attendait pas de réponse. Il enchaîna :

- Tu imagines un peu ? Je me serais fais tué par ta mère si t'avais disparu !

Camilla en avait marre. Elle se releva et trancha d'un ton sec :

- Assez !

L'homme en face d'elle la fixa froidement, son regard glissant lentement des yeux de la jeune fille aux petites tâches de sang sur son visage. Ils avaient tous deux un petit air de ressemblance, ce qui agaçait encore plus Camilla. Elle dit calmement sur un ton froid et indifférent :

- Toi et ma mère, vous en avez rien à faire de moi, alors que je disparaisse ou non ? Sa vous fais quoi ? Un esclave en moins ?

- Ont ne peux rien te cacher !

Elle le fixa froidement, et rétorqua en partant :

- Idiot, je le sais depuis bien des années !

La porte en bois de chêne claqua. Par la fenêtre, le père de Camilla pouvait voir sa grande fille se diriger vers l'endroit où elle devait se rendre. Il poussa un gros soupir. Camilla avançait avec détermination, mais quand même un peu blessé. Elle rumina :

« Bien sur idiot que je le sais depuis longtemps ! Il y à déjà de sa 8 ans et quelques, je vous ai entendu ! »

_Flash Back_

_Une grande pièce sombre. Juste le reflet de la Lune par la petite fenêtre. Dans son lit, la petite Camilla, âgée de 9 ans. Elle se redresse, minuit. Elle n'arrive pas à dormir. Elle se lève, elle veut que sa mère la rassure de sa voix douce. Elle se dirige vers la chambre de ses parents… déserte. Elle entend des voix en bas, elle se penche au barreau de l'escalier, elle entend tous… et son cœur se brise au son de la voix de son père :_

_« Ma chérie, tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais voulue cette enfant !_

_- Tu exagère quand même…_

_- Mon amour, toi aussi non ? »_

_Un petit silence. Le cœur de la petite fille bat à 1OO km/h, elle supplie en silence sa mère de répondre qu'elle l'aime… Mais sa mère répond d'une voix hésitante :_

_« Ecoute chéri… Peut être mais… Quand elle sera plus grande, elle nous rapportera de l'argent ! Et même si nous n'en voulions pas, elle ne nous fais aucune grande misère pour le moment !_

_- Mais elle coûte cher ! Tu te rends compte ! Payez l'école, et tout le reste !_

_- Plus tard, elle pourra être boursière à son collège, et elle travaillera avec toi pendant les vacances, sa t'apportera du bénéfice !_

_- Tu es folle ! Elle me demandera de l'argent en retour ! »_

_La voix mesquine de sa mère retentit alors :_

_« Il suffira juste de bien l'éduquer ! Elle ne nous coûtera rien, te craindra et t'obéira au doigt et à l'œil, elle sera bonne élève, et surtout pas rebelle ! _

_- Mais… tu es sur que sa va marcher ?_

_- Eduque la comme il faut pour qu'elle te craigne, et il n'y a pas de raison pour que sa tourne mal !_

_- Bien ma chérie, c'est un plan superbe !_

_- Oui, j'ai eu un trop grand cœur pour la tuée ou l'abandonné. Ca nous fera du bénéfice, tu verras ! »_

_Le regard de Camilla se vida de toutes la joies de vivre qu'elle avait accumulé jusqu'ici. Elle ne pleura même pas. Ce jour, elle décida qu'elle serait forte, qu'elle leur obéirait, mais qu'elle se rebellerait, dès qu'elle aura assez de force, assez d'argent, assez de résistance… mais au fur et à mesure, pour parfaire son « éducation », son père la battait de plus en plus durement. Des fois même pour rien, juste pour qu'elle le respecte, pour qu'elle le craigne. Sa mère l'arrêtait avant que sa face des marques sur la peau de sa fille, après, elle pourrait se plaindre. Le temps passa, et environ deux ans plus tard, quand on la ruait de coups, elle ne pleurait plus. Elle devait être forte. Sa vengeance arrivera un jour. Elle y arrivera… Elle y arrivera… Papa, maman, ses mots, elle les avaient dit tellement peux de fois dans sa vie… A 12 ans, c'était sûrement la fillette la plus mûre de son école. Elle eu d'excellent résultat pour passer boursière au collège. Dès lors, ses parents la firent travailler durement pendant ses vacances. Elle se fit encore plus battre, et ne reçu pas un sou. En sixième, elle était froide, un véritable glaçon. Mais un jour, un espoir, une lumière avait germé. Shakusatsu Li(3), il lui avait d'abord juste adressé un regard. Puis un sourire. Elle le trouvait étrange, ce jeune garçon. Pourquoi lui souriait il ? Et un jour qu'elle dormait en cours, il est venu la voir et lui a demandé :_

_« Pourquoi tu ne souris jamais ? »_

_A partir de ce jour, elle à trouvé la force de se rebeller. Son style vestimentaire changea, elle travailla pendant un an, en se faisait payé. Elle en avait payé le prix dur, des coups douloureux, mais dorénavant, quand elle travaillerais, elle se ferait payé un minimum. Alors, elle réussit à sourire, et intériorisé sa peine. Elle l'oubliait un peu plus au fil des jours. En cinquième, son père déménagea dans le sud de la France pour son boulot. Dès lors, sa vie était devenue plus paisible… Et elle se rebella de plus en plus, n'alla plus en cours… Et alors elle devint Camilla, non plus Camille-Anna Devui de Montagès, non, Camilla, et c'est tout. Elle évoluait dorénavant à sa manière… Et n'aimait pas se faire dicté sa conduite. »_

_Fin du Flash Back_

Le souvenir douloureux du passé vrilla son cœur. Le regard de Camilla se durcit, assise dans la forêt, les jambes repliées sur elle-même, sa tête reposant sur ses genoux. Sa haine envers son père brûla de plus belle au fond d'elle. Elle voulait se venger, s'était l'occasion, non ? Elle n'avait quasiment aucune trace de ce passé sur le corps, mais dans la tête, il y était fortement oppressent. Bientôt… songea elle, bientôt… La sonnerie de son portable la fit sursauté, elle le sortit et vit qu'elle avait reçu un texto de Shaku :

« **Bah alors ? Tu ne réponds même plus au téléphone ? Idiote, tu sais que je m'inquiète ? Et je ne suis pas idiot, ce n'est pas vraiment des vacances, n'est ce pas ? Répond moi, je suis inquiet ! Bye »**

Elle sourit en fixant son portable et souffla :

- Baka…(2)

Puis elle se mit à pianoter sur les touches de son portable, une réponse simple et nette :

« **T'inquiète, tout va bien.** »

Connaissant Shaku, elle aurait bon répondre n'importe quoi, il serait toujours un peu inquiet, et cette pensée accentua son sourire. Quelqu'un se préoccupait de son état… Et sa lui donnait l'impression d'exister. En y pensant, Sakura aussi devait être inquiète… Puis Camilla pensa tranquillement que Sakura était en vacance avec Shaku, et se demanda si sa allait mieux entre elle et Shaolan… Sa serait bien… Mais qu'il ne la fasse pas souffrir de nouveau, de préférence !

* * *

Shaku soupira en recevant le texto. Elle n'avait écrit que sa ? Flemmarde la Camilla, ou de mauvaise humeur ? Il n'en savait rien, et n'était pas pour autant rassuré. Et si s'était quelqu'un d'autre qui avait répondu ? Oh allez, arrête de te faire des films ! Il se souvint d'un jour d'école, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Ils devaient être en moitié de quatrième, vu que c'est la dernière fois qu'ils ont été dans la même classe. Tous les profs l'appelaient vulgairement « Camilla » à la place de l'appeler par son nom de famille. J'ai demandé pourquoi à ma prof principal, celle-ci à répondu qu'elle ne savait pas, qu'en fin sixième, en déposant le dossier de boursière, il était simplement marqué Camilla, sans nom de famille, juste une adresse, un numéro de téléphone. Ils avait appelé chez elle, sa mère, lasse, avait répondu que s'était sa fille qui avait remplie, elle signée. Alors, elle s'en fichait, il n'avait qu'à l'appeler Camilla un point c'est tout. Trop étonnée, il avait donc chipé en douce le porte feuille de Camilla, pendant qu'elle jouait au basket avec son nouveau baggy, et bien sur, quelques amis pour adversaires. Sur la carte, Shaku avait découvert que son vrai prénom était Camille-Anna, et son nom de famille, Devui de Montagès. Alors, pourquoi toute cette mascarade ? Il se souvint de sa voix claire : « Shaku, tu viens joué ? » et de son expression choquée quand elle l'avait vu avec la carte d'identité. En silence, elle lui avait repris des mains, rangé dans son sac et partit sans un mot. Pendant une semaine elle était restée renfermé, puis après un sourire échangé en cours, tout était redevenu normal. Quelle fille étrange quand même… Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'apprécier. Depuis la sixième, l'expression de cette fille si triste qui ne souriait jamais… Il avait envie de la voir souriante, certain qu'elle serait magnifique, et il ne s'était pas trompé. Il se rappellera toujours, l'expression surprise qu'elle avait prise quand il lui avait parlé… Il sourit aussi à un certain souvenir, le jour où elle s'était trouvé un petit copain dans sa banlieue… Elle avait réclamé qu'elle voudrait son premier baiser de Shaku, pour être rassuré ? Peut être, il n'avait pas dit non, et ce fut le seul. Le seul, et sa n'avait pas eu de suite, juste de l'amitié. Du remord dans le cœur de Shaku ? Non. Pas vraiment.

* * *

Sakura était rentrée. Le silence complet planait dans la maison. Une heures et quelques de l'après midi, quand même, il exagérait Shaolan si il n'était pas réveillé. Elle monta à l'étage, sans se retenir de faire du bruit, mais quand elle le vit dormir, elle le trouva si adorable. Et ce n'était pas la première fois, comme toujours ! Elle s'assit à ses côtés et le secoua, en disant d'une manière lasse :

- Debout ! Gros paresseux !

- Mmmmh… Laisse moi dormir…

- Idiot, il est 13 heures et quelques, il est temps de se lever, se laver…

Shaolan sursauta. Il regarda l'heure et geint :

- Oh non, j'aime pas me réveillé aussi tard !

Sakura rit devant sa mine dépitée. Elle lui donna des serviettes propres et l'encouragea :

- Allez, à la douche ! Et plus vite que sa !

- Oh, deux secondes !

- Pas la peine de gueulé je t'entend parfaitement mon petit Shao !

- Ouais vas y rigole, moi j'me douche !

- Mets pas trois heures !

Pour toute réponse, il claqua la porte. Sakura rit de plus belle, elle avait réussit à le vexer ! Elle descendit en bas et s'installa sur la chaise longue, en plein soleil. Que c'était agréable ce contact chaud sur la peau ! Elle somnola légèrement, quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler, elle ne répondait pas, trop fatigué. Bruit dans l'escalier, porte qui s'ouvre, bruits de pas qui se rapproche, goutte froide qui tombe sur la jeune fille et :

- Sakura ? Sa va ?

Elle ouvre lentement les yeux, et sursaute au contact froid de quelques gouttes. Puis elle discerne clairement Shaolan au dessus d'elle, les cheveux humides.

- T'as… déjà finit ?

- Houlà, je crois que t'as bien somnoler toi !

Gênée elle répond :

- En… En effet !

Elle ne pouvait le regarder en face, il était torse nu, en baggy, les cheveux mouillé, la peau bronzée argh et triple argh, pas possible il était trop attirant !

- T'es sur que sa va ?

Elle sursauta de nouveau, sortit trop brusquement de ses pensées, elle lui tournait le dos, se sentant rougir :

- Puis ce que je te dis que oui ! Baka !

Il fit quelques pas et observa le visage légèrement rosit de Sakura. Il fut surpris :

- Bah, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? T'as de la fièvre !

- Mais ! J'vais bien j't'ai dit !

- Bah alors, pourquoi t'es toute rose ?

Vite vite vite, trouvez une réponse digne, pour se sauvez la mise dans cette situation embrassante, puis elle eu une illumination, elle répondit en se levant « dignement » :

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, je reste malgré tout une fille, ne l'oublie pas !

Puis elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre une bouteille d'eau d'une main et boire au culot. Avec élégance, bien sur ! Shaolan, d'abord surpris, haussa les épaules et se passa une petite serviette derrière la nuque. Il prit à son tour la bouteille et bu un peu avant d'annoncer :

- Ah ! J'ai faim !

- Désolé, y a rien dans le frigo !

Sakura semblait travaillé sur une feuille, un stylo en main, le tapotant légèrement contre ses lèvres.

- Ah bon ? Et t'as mangé comment ce midi alors ?

Sakura répondit tranquillement, ne quittant pas sa feuille des yeux :

- Ton frère m'a invité à mangé au Quick, s'était sympa on à mangé sur les rochers, non, c'était parfait !

Shaolan eu un stop. Ah oui ? Son frère avait sa ? Mais c'est qu'il voudrait la reconquérir en plus ?

- Tu veux ressortir avec lui ?

Sakura répondit naturellement, avec un air posé malgré toute la concentration qu'elle semblait accordée à la fichue feuille :

- Non, c'est un bon ami, c'est tout. Il reste avec moi souvent au moins… lui !

Ouille, la pique qui fait mal. Shaolan n'ose rien dire pendant un moment, la bouteille d'eau toujours dans une main. Puis son attention se porte sur la feuille, Sakura semble mené un duel invisible avec celle-ci. Il se penche et demanda :

- C'est quoi ça ?

Sakura soupire, et le regarde pour la première fois avec un petit air abattue :

- Un des nombreux contrôle de math où j'ai eu 1,5 sur 20 ! Je ne comprend pas, l'année dernière j'étais bonne en math, alors j'essai de comprendre pourquoi sa cloche !

( Eh oui notre Sakura mondial, toujours aussi nul en math… Bienvenu au club, persos, ses mes notes sa ! ) Shaolan soupira de plus belle et demanda :

- Viens !

- Où sa ?dit elle avec étonnement.

- Dans le jardin.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je devais bûcher sur ce foutue…

Pas le temps de continué, impatient, il prend la feuille et s'en va dans le jardin. Déconcerté, Sakura le suit. Il s'installe sur la petite table en plastique, à moitié à l'ombre, et pose la feuille en face de lui. Il lui indique une chaise à côté de lui et dit :

- Assis toi maintenant !

Elle s'exécute, la tête pleine de question, et ce sent de nouveau rougir ! Ah non ! Depuis quand rougissait elle devant son meilleur ami ? La volonté ne suffit pas, elle se sent obligé de détourner le regard… sur sa feuille. Shaolan lui prend le stylo des mains et se met à expliquer calmement :

- Bon déjà, à l'énoncer du problème 2, tu n'as pas compris que la réponses se trouverait facilement en utilisant le théorème de Pythagore, ma chère.

- Mais j'ai jamais compris ce truc !

Shaolan leva les yeux au ciel :

- Et Thalès ?

- Encore moins…

- Eh bien… On est mal barré. Pythagore, c'est simple, tu vois ce qu'est l'hypoténuse ?

- Non !

Shaolan en tombe par terre. Pas possible…

- Mais tu fou quoi en cours de math !

Sakura semble réfléchir quelques secondes et répond naturellement :

- Sois je dors, sois je parle, sois je fais vite fais mon histoire géo histoire de pas avoir d'heure de colle, sa dépend !

- Tout sauf des math, j'me trompe ?

Sourire gêné de la demoiselle, sa veut tout dire, on est foutu ! Shaolan se réinstalle sur sa chaise, et maîtrisant la patience tel un maître yoga, explique à Sakura comment faire. Elle se met à travailler après une demi heure d'explications précise, mais facile à retenir, simple à comprendre. Sur une feuille vierge, Shaolan lui à réécris l'exercice avec d'autres valeurs, et en attendant, il la regarde travailler. Ses longs cheveux miel lui retombe sur le visage, cachant un peu ses yeux verts concentré, et ses sourcils déterminés. Le stylo marque quelques hésitation, souvent, mais ne quitte jamais la feuille, seul une ou deux fois pour venir tapoté ses lèvres. Et une pensée absurde s'abat sur Shaolan « Que j'aimerais être à la place de ce stylo quand il… » puis il se met à rougit, comment il peux pensé à sa lui ! Pourquoi il envierait un stylo comme sa ! Sa va pas, et puis à ses lèvres là, il avait déjà pu y goutter… Il se remet à rougir deux fois plus, c'était mal partis, qu'est ce qui lui prenais de penser à sa aussi. Sakura lève les yeux sur lui, et sourit, s'appuyant sur son coude elle l'observe. Il se met à rougit et secouer discrètement la tête comme pour essayer d'oublier quelques chose. Cette scène la fait rire intérieurement, il y a quelques minutes, c'était elle qui se mettait à défaillir de la sorte. Alors comme monsieur ne restait pas insensible à son charme ? Sa donnait bien envie à Sakura de s'amusé de sa et de ses réactions, elle n'allait pas se gêné !

- Qu'est ce que t'as toi ? Allez, bosse !

Elle se met à rire et retourne sur sa feuille. Le rire ne dure pas longtemps, la concentration reprenant vite le dessus. Shaolan est calmé, et comprend mieux la réaction de Sakura tout à l'heure, et sa fameuse phrases, copié sur la sienne de ce matin. Shaku rentra à ce moment. Il déposa les clefs en soupira. Il s'accouda à l'embrassure de la porte et observa son frère et Sakura. Il demanda :

- Elle fait quoi ?

- Des exercices de math.

Sakura sentait qu'elle allait se faire humilier… Un pressentiment gros comme une maison…

- Dis toi, elle ne connaît rien à Pythagore, rien à Thalès, et elle ne sait même pas ce qu'est un hypoténuse !

Quelques secondes de silence… « Je le connais par cœur… »pensa Sakura. Elle poussa un long soupir et se retourna. Shaku avait du mal à tenir debout, une main sur la bouche pour ne pas qu'on l'entende, il tenta de s'éclipser quand d'une voix plate Sakura annonça :

- T'es grillé Shaku !

Alors il ne se retint plus et explosa de rire. Pris dans l'ambiance, Shaolan s'y mit aussi. Gêné, Sakura répliqua :

- Hey ! Arrêtez ! Je suis nulle dans cette matière et alors !

Les rires ne cessèrent pas. Elle décida de les casser :

- Vous voulez me clasher en anglais ?

Wow, on entendrait une plume tomber par terre. Silence de mort. La réplique à fais son effet. Elle se rassoit, contente de l'effet produit, et se remet à travailler. Le bruit du stylo sur la feuille la stress vite, elle jette un œil à Shaolan, il la regarde tranquillement travaillé, dans ses pensées. Shaku observe le ciel, maintenant allongé sur la chaise longue. Sakura décide de briser le silence, tout en travaillant :

- Alors Shaku, t'as réussit à joindre Camilla ?

- Mmmmh… Elle m'a juste envoyé un texto du genre, t'inquiète, sa va bien. Soit elle était de mauvaise humeur sois… j'ai réveillée madame et elle a joué sa flemmarde !

Sakura rit et Shaolan la remit au pas :

- Hep ! Au boulot la miss !

- Pffff j'hallucine, tu devrais te reconvertir en prof !

- Plutôt crever !

Shaku philosopha :

- Les pauvres, on leur en fait vraiment baver n'empêche ! Vous trouvez pas ?

Shaolan haussa les épaules :

- Ch'pa !

Mais Sakura assura :

- En acceptant de faire ce boulot, il savait qu'ils allaient devoir endurer sa, c'est leur choix, alors autant leur en faire baver jusqu'au bout moi j'dis.

Les trois rires un peu, mais Sakura finit par se plongé entièrement dans ses maths, et ne lâcha plus un mot, tandis que les jumeaux l'observaient, la trouvant radieuse.

* * *

Le soir, Yelan rentra, dans les bras des courses. Sakura s'empressa de l'aider avec Shaku, Shaolan resta indifférent, jetant un regard noir à sa famille. Sakura se sentit intimidé, se rappelant que Shaolan s'engueulait tout le temps avec sa mère et son frère avant… Etais-ce parce qu'elle était là que… tout se passait à peu près bien ? En mangeant, Yelan dit tranquillement :

- Les enfants, ce soir, il y a un feu d'artifice ! Moi, j'y vais avec Marc.

Sakura demanda, intéressé :

- C'est à quelle heure ? Et où ?

- Vers minuit et demi, il est tiré sur la plage, mais pour bien le voir, vous, vous pouvez allez à la plaine, en plus vous serrez entre vous…

Shaolan ne pipa un mot de tous le repas, tandis que Shaku parlait avec Sakura du feu d'artifice. Il fut surpris de savoir que Sakura n'en avait vu que très peu, alors elle s'expliqua :

- Eh bien… Mon père et ma mère… sortaient déjà souvent ensemble à cette époque, ou mon père sortait seul, et ma mère devait resté à la maison pour le ménage et tout sa… Moi, j'avais le droit de rien faire… Juste de voir mes amis le week-end… De temps en temps, alors tu penses le 14 Juillet, je n'ai quasiment jamais eu la permission de rester jusqu'au feu…

Son regard sembla se voilé de tristesse… Shaolan coupa donc d'un ton sec :

- Changez un peu de sujet vous parlez de sa depuis tout à l'heure !

Sakura le fixa quelques secondes, comme surprise et intimidé par ce ton autoritaire qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas vraiment.

* * *

Il était 23 heures et demi, Sakura était déjà prête et toute excité. Elle avait mit une mini jupe noir, avec un dos nus noir aussi, les cheveux soyeux et détachés. Elle y avait ajoutée quelques pinces. Elle mit des tongues blanches et demanda en bas de l'escalier et cria :

- Shaku ! T'es prêt ?

Quelques secondes puis, venant d'en haut… :

- Attend ! Je suis au téléphone avec Eriol, j'ai encore rien fait !

- T'abuses !

- Le feu est dans une heure Sakura !

- Je sais, mais ce soir il y a plein d'étoiles filantes !

- … Désolé ! Vas y je te rejoins !

Sakura semblait déconcerté. Son maquillage la rendait encore plus mature, plus jolie. Shaolan l'observa et se décida de l'accompagner. Il prit une veste et dit :

- Bon, tu viens ?

Agréablement surprise, elle lui sourit et le remercie chaleureusement.

- A tout à l'heure Shaku !

- … 'plus !

Dehors, il faisait assez frais, mais Sakura s'en fichait bien ! Elle marcha au côté de Shaolan, ne pouvant décoller son sourire de sa figure. Il l'observait à la dérober. Elle s'était fais bien belle, juste pour allez voir un feu d'artifice. C'était réservé à son frère ? Alors, il la taquina :

- Tu vas voir ton prince charmant ce soir ?

Elle s'étonna :

- Mon prince charmant ?

- Bah ouais, tu t'es fais belle !

- Et ? Sa te fais quoi ?

- J'demande juste, j'ai bien le droit de savoir, non ?

- Non !

- Ooooooh Saku ! T'abuses !

Elle rit sous cape et accéléra le pas, pour que Shaolan croit encore qu'elle était sérieuse.

- Cherche pas je t'ai vu rire !

- Oh ! Pas juste !

Puis elle se tourna vers lui, marchand à l'envers, et riant comme une adolescente heureuse. Elle trébucha un peu et se rattrapa de justesse, ce fut au tour de Shaolan de rire :

- T'es vraiment pas doué !

- Oh sa va ! J'ai pas pu voir c'est tout !

- Et pourquoi t'as pas vu ? Ah oui c'est car tu était trop occupé à me mater !

- Non mais… !

- Parce que je ressemble beaucoup à mon frère… que tu aimes ! Allez avoue !

Sakura s'exclama :

- Mais laisse un peu ton frère tranquille ! Là je suis avec toi et c'est toi que je regarde donc…

Puis elle se tût, se tourna vers le bon sens et se remit à marcher normalement, la teinte de ses jolies joues virant légèrement au cramoisie.

- Ooooh ! T'es trop mignonne quand tu rougis !

- La ferme !rugit Sakura.

Mais Shaolan ne cessa de se moquer :

- La renaissance du lion !

Sakura accéléra le pas, vexé. Shaolan la rattrapa par le bras et lui dit :

- Hey, on est arrivé idiote !

Surprise, elle s'arrêta. Qu'est ce qu'il racontait ? Ils étaient en pleine forêt ! Lui tenant toujours le poignet, il la fit le suivre à travers des buissons, puis ils débouchèrent sur une falaise avec un petit coin d'herbe. En bas de la falaise, la vue était magique. La ville, éclairer par ses petits lampadaire à l'ancienne. Ni trop grande, ni trop village. Et au fond, la mer. Sans s'en rendre compte, la main de Shaolan avait glissé du poignet à la main de Sakura qui l'avait prise par automatisme. Elle voulut s'approcher du ravin, mais Shaolan la retint :

- Fais gaffe ! Tu pourrais tombé !

- Roh ! T'es pas mon p…

Mais elle se tut en remarquant qu'elle lui tenait la main, qu'elle lâcha vivement. Ils s'allongèrent dans l'herbe et regardèrent les étoiles. Sakura murmura :

- C'est magnifique !

- Mmmmh…

Shaolan avait prit un brin d'herbe dans sa main et l'approcha sans bruit de la joue de Sakura. Au contact, la jeune fille sursauta et tourna vivement son regard vers Shaolan. Puis elle soupira de soulagement :

- Ah c'était toi !

- Non, une migale géante !

- … … Idiot !

Il regarda les étoiles à son tour et du avoué qu'elles étaient belles… Quand on regardait ce genre de spectacle, on se sentait tout petit dans l'univers, minuscule, mais bizarrement, on avait la sensation d'existé, on se dit « moi, je fais partie de sa ! ». Puis, dans sa contemplation, il vit une étoila filante. Excité, il demanda à son amie :

- Tu l'as vu ?

- L'étoile filante ?

- Ouais !

Sakura s'enthousiasma :

- Ah ! Toi aussi !

- Attend, maintenant, faut faire un vœu !

Shaolan ferma les yeux et pensa… Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait bien faire comme vœux ? Il ne se donna pas trop la peine de réfléchir, les remords donnèrent la réponse à sa place : « Pouvoir resté aux côté de Sakura à présent… » Et du côté de Sakura, c'était bien plus compliqué. Souhaitez bonne santé à tous les gens auxquelles elle tenait ? Elle en avait très envie, mais autre chose passa en priorité « Que Shaku et Shaolan ne me quitte plus jamais… ». Ils rouvrirent les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent. Shaolan demanda :

- Alors, t'as souhaité quoi ? Princesse !

- Baka ! Je vais pas t'le dire, sinon sa se réalisera pas !

- Aaaaaah ! Bon, bah j'te dirais pas le mien alors…

Silence… Puis…

- Shao ! Diiiiiiiiis !

- Non !

- Alleeeeeeez !

- Non !

- Ingrat !

- Quoi ingrat ! C'est toi l'ingrate !

- Hé ho ! Vous deux ! On vous entend à trois kilomètres !

- Shaku !s'enthousiasma Sakura.

Eh oui, Shaku arriva. Il regarda l'heure et souffla :

- Bon, sa devrait pas tardé. Vous avez vu des étoiles filantes ?

Sakura et Shaolan échangèrent un regard avant d'exploser de rire. Shaku soupira :

- Je suppose que sa veut dire oui !

Sakura lui sourit :

- Tu étais dans mon vœu Shaku !

Shaku la remercie d'un sourire bienveillant. Shaolan répliqua, piqué au vif :

- Ah ? Car dire qui sa concernait sa les fais marché ?

- Bah… Ouais !

- J'en était sur, t'as souhaitez de ressortir avec mon frère !

Sakura rit de plus belle, accompagné de Shaku, qui trouvait son frère vraiment idiot.

- Bakaaaaaaaa ! Tu étais dedans aussi Shao !

Shaolan rougit, quel idiot il avait fais là… Puis, son frère dit en détaillant Sakura de haut en bas :

- Mais dis moi, tu es vraiment magnifique comme sa !

Et Shaolan devint rageux, cette phrase, sa aurait dû être à lui de la dire ! Sa lui apprendra à ne pas être assez rapide. Malgré l'obscurité, il était facile de voir que Sakura rougissait, devenant un pivoine. Puis une grand lumière suivit d'un bruit les éclaira, le feu commença, tout le monde se tût. C'était un moment magique, ils étaient là, tous les trois réunit, souriant, sous un feu d'artifice… Il n'y avait plus de tension… juste… de la joie, et beaucoup de bonheur qui s'échappait du cœur de Sakura Kinomoto, amoureuse de personne, et fière d'être célibataire… Shaolan et Shaku la regardèrent, son visage éclairé par les feux d'artifice, et les deux frères se lancèrent un petit sourire.

_**See You Next Time Girls And Boys !**_

**(1) Cumulus : Gros nuage blanc.**

**(2) Baka : Idiot en japonais**

**(3) Shakusatsu Li : Vrai prénom de Shaku.**


	12. Chapitre 11

_Désolé désolé pour le retard ! >. Mais je ne savais plus où donner de la tête entre mes études, mon meilleur pote et peut être mon future mec :p en + je boss beaucoup sur le dernier chapitre de Vivre Ma vie Près De Toi En Te Detestant ! Donc voilà pour la peine le prochain chapitre sera bientôt servie ! Bonne lecture et review svp ! Y a que sa pour m'encourager lol !_

_LOOOVE LOOOOVE LOOOVE !_

**Chapitre 11**

**La dure loi de la vie…**

Une semaine était déjà passée. Depuis le feu d'artifice, des journées basiques se déroulaient. Composé en général d'un réveil tardif, puis d'une Sakura toujours aussi pressée « Viiiiite dépêchez vous de mangez je veux allée à la plage ! » Elle l'avait tellement peu vu apparemment. Les garçons soupiraient, mais ne pouvait jamais lui résister, surtout quand elle faisait ses yeux de chien battu, alors là, mission impossible. Même leur mère ne pourrait resté insensible à un tel regard ! Bref, ce matin là, Sakura fut la dernière levée, vers 12 heures 40, comme d'habitude. Mais elle était de mauvaise humeur. Son regard fixait le vide devant elle, puis elle se leva lestement. Elle descendit en T-shirt string, elle s'en fichait, elle avait la flemme de mettre son jogging. Elle marchait tel un fantôme dans les escaliers. Elle ouvrit avec lassitude le frigo, sortit une bouteille de lait et la bu au goulot tandis que Shaku et Shaolan dirent quasiment en même temps :

- Salut !

Sakura répondit d'une voix macabre :

- Salut…

- Tu veux manger quoi ce midi ?

- Pas faim…

Shaolan la taquina :

- C'est pour allé plus vite à la plage ? Je te préviens, nous, on prendra tous notre temps !

Sakura lui décocha un regard vide d'intérêt et répondis en haussant les épaules :

- J'vais pas à la plage cette aprême !

Elle s'assit sur le petit banc en face de la petite table dans la cuisine tandis que Shaolan et Shaku cuisinait. Les deux frères se jettèrent un regard entendu tandis que Sakura se prenait la tête dans les mains, semblant crevé. Shaku demanda :

- Sa va Sakura ?

- Mmmmmh… oui j'te dis !grogna t'elle.

Shaolan arqua ses sourcils, tiens, il ne connaissait pas cette facette de Sakura, quoi que… Il lâcha :

- Règles douloureuses ?

Sakura piqua un fard et gueula :

- Bakaaaaaa ! Je ne les ai pas encore… Bientôt…

Shaolan haussa les épaules :

- Au moins, j'ai un peu raison.

Sakura grommela tout bas :

- Mouais… Si seulement il y avait que sa !

Shaku lui dit :

- J't'ai entendu !

- C'est bien, je m'en fou…

Waow, il fut stupéfait de cet excès de mauvaise humeur. Shaolan soupira et se dit que sa ne servait à rien d'insister pour le moment. Sakura se redressa de nouveau pour grignoter un bout de pain frais. Shaolan remarqua sa tenue et demanda :

- T'as pas froid comme sa ?

- Nan, j'ai trop chaud justement…

- C'est pas une raison pour te trimballer à moitié à poil devant nous !

Sakura haussa les épaules. Il leva les yeux eu ciel et demanda à son frère :

- Shaku, tu peux t'occupé des pattes s'il te plaît ?

Shaku se leva avec flemmardise et se posta devant la casserole bouillonnante. Shaolan empoigna Sakura et l'obligea à monter en haut. Il pointa le jogging de la jeune fille et dit d'un ton ferme :

- Allez, tu le mets maintenant !

Sakura, d'un peu meilleur humeur, mieux émerger ce rappela qu'elle devait faire tourné Shaolan en bourrique, un petit challenge pour elle-même. Elle se l'était dit la journée où il y avait eu le feu d'artifice. Elle répliqua en s'allongeant dans son lit :

- Mmmmh… Il est sale !

Shaolan soupira une fois de plus (ps : fais gaffe shao tu va crachez tes poumons à force de soupirer !) puis fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir un jogging propre :

- Tiens, prend le mien, et change toi maintenant.

Sakura regarda le jogging à quelques centimètres d'elle, et dit, boudeuse :

- Il sera trop grand, et j'ai pas envie de me changer !

- Décidément, tu es impossible aujourd'hui !

Elle tandis les bras vers lui, comme un enfant réclamant un câlin à sa mère ou son père. Shaolan la regarda avec étonnement. Sakura fronça des sourcils pour insister, Shaolan esquissa un sourire et s'allongea avec elle sur son lit. Sakura en profita pour le taquiner, en utilisant le contact de sa peau. Shaolan le remarqua et répliqua en riant à moitié :

- Dis moi toi, je t'avais déjà dit que je restais un mec non ? J'ai l'impression que t'en profite ! Sakura ricana et répondit :

- Juste pour rigoler, heureusement !

- De toute façon, désolé, je ne suis pas célibataire !

Le visage de Sakura se rembrunit, il venait de lui faire repenser à son rêve… Ou plutôt cauchemar, avec des Tomoyo et Ahora plus vipère l'une que l'autre, et un Shaolan qui la détestait, elle… Sa petite Sakura. Devant sa mine si sombre, Shaolan demanda :

- Sa va ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

Elle se détacha de lui brusquement et se posta devant la fenêtre. Elle crispa la mâchoire pour ne pas pleurer, déjà qu'elle se sentait mal, là, encore pire. Shaolan l'observa, surpris. Qu'avait elle depuis ce matin, il allait commencer à perdre patience quand il vit les épaules de Sakura secouer, il redevint le petit chiot qu'il était avec sa fleur de cerisier. Il l'enlaça par derrière et lui caressa la joue, qu'il sentit humide.

- Mais… Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

- Rien ! Rien j'te dit !

Puis elle ne retint pas ses larmes, elle pleura, pleura, sans cesse…Elle le poussa de toute ses forces, se mit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle regarda le vide, eu un haut le cœur et s'aggripa au toit. Voyant qu'il n'était pas très haut, elle se hissa, utilisant toutes ses forces. Il était glissant, mais elle s'enfichait. Le soleil lui réchauffait la peau, et séchait les traces de ses larmes. Elle se sentit soudainement très seule… Si seule ! Elle regarda le vide, par terre, et commença à réfléchir de manière macabre, broyant des idées noires « Si je saute… Tomoyo et Ahora seront bien contente… ». Puis, elle entendit son portable sonnée. Elle tandis l'oreille, aucune envie de répondre. Pourtant, Shaolan le fit à sa place :

- Allô ?

Petit silence, puis il reprend :

- Non, désolé Camilla, elle… n'est pas là…

Sakura regarda fixement devant elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'écouter. Après un instant, Shaolan dit précipitamment :

- Camilla ! Attend ! Ne raccroche pas !... Bah… Tu ne me donnes aucune nouvelle………. Oui je sais j'ai abusé mais… Non ! Attend écoute moi ! C… Camilla !

Puis, dépité, il raccrocha. Il se pencha à la fenêtre et croisa le regard surpris de Sakura.

- Tu vas bouder longtemps sur le toi ?

Sakura s'énerva, ne comprenait il pas son malheur ? Elle lui répliqua en pleine face :

- Toi j't'ai dit de me fouttre la paix !

- Ok, ok, si tu le prends comme sa !

Il leva les mains en l'air et s'en alla. Sakura soupira, replia ses genoux contre elle-même, les enlaça avec ses bras et posa sa tête dessus. Elle aurait espéré qu'il essai de comprendre, mais rien, il s'en fichait à se point d'elle ? Tout depuis une semaine n'était qu'une comédie ? Mais elle-même, n'avait-elle pas été trop… Injuste ? Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux, elle ferma lentement les yeux. Camilla l'avait appelé… Elle sentit une présence, elle ouvrit à peine les yeux, et cru voir une forme à côté d'elle, mais ses paupières restaient lourdes. Elle avait la sensation de voir Camilla, le visage tournée vers le ciel, avec sa longue veste, son baggy, et son petit haut moulant, les cheveux longs, châtains, mécher de blond. Elle était magnifique. Elle lui sourit et lui dit calmement :

« Pleins de monde t'kiff idiote ! »

Sakura écarquilla les yeux, et vit juste ses côté une colombe blanche. Elle avait ouvert les yeux tellement brusquement que celle ci s'envola, haut dans le ciel presque sans nuage. Le soleil était haut et agréable. Elle sentit son cœur se réchauffé comme son corps en regardant la colombe s'éloigner au loin. Après tout, Shaolan, Shaku, Camilla, Eriol, Kana, Kalida, Nahara, Takeo… N'étaient-ils pas tous là ? Près d'elle, à la soutenir ? Elle se sentit revigorée, les vipères auront beau sifflé, elles n'allaient pas la démoraliser pour autant. Elle se mit debout, perdant l'équilibre un instant, ses ressaisie et tenta de rejoindre sa fenêtre tant bien que mal, faisant tout pour ne pas regarder le vide sous elle. Après quelques acrobaties, elle atterrie dans la chambre, dans la quel Shaku et Shaolan se reposait, semblant l'attendre. Sakura sourit, attendrit, et descendis mangée un morceau. Ils lui avaient laissé un assiette de patte, elle les mit à réchauffée. De bonnes humeurs, dès que Shaolan serait debout, elle se remettrait à le taquiner ! Sa faisait une semaine qu'elle le faisait avec modération, cette fois, elle tenterait d'accentuer un peu le mouvement. Le micro onde sonna la fin de la cuisson. Sakura sortit l'assiette et la mangea, avant de remonter. Les deux jumeaux dormaient paisiblement. Elle les regarda avec tendresses avant de prendre quelques affaires et partir sous la douche. Elle essaya de garder la tête haute, elle devait résister à toutes ses pensées négatives, vivre le moment présent… Pourquoi avait elle un mauvais pressentiment ? Camilla reviendrait, tout irait mieux ! Avec cette idée, elle retrouva le sourire. Elle sortit tranquillement de sa douche, et remarqua qu'elle avait oublié son tas de fringue dans la chambre. « Espérons qu'ils dorment encore ! » Une serviette cachant à peu près ses parties intimes, elle entra sans un bruit dans la chambre, remarquant avec soulagement qu'ils semblaient bien dormir. Elle prit son petit tas de vêtement et repartit dans la salle de bain se changer. Un grand sourire s'étira sur la bouche de Shaolan.

* * *

Camilla s'étira en se redressant et observa l'environnement qui l'entourait. Toujours le même, sa « soi disant » chambre de travail. Le grenier. Son sol poussiéreux lui servait de lit, sans tête d'oreiller ni couverture. Malgré tout, cet endroit lui rappelait son enfance, mais je n'ai jamais parlé de bons souvenirs ! Elle se leva, en petit T-shirt long. Elle le retira lentement se retrouva en sous vêtements. Elle avança tranquillement vers un petit coin, monta à une échelle et se retrouva sur un coin du toit, qui était plat, avec des sceaux et une gouttière. Des sceaux remplis remplie d'eau. Elle se les jeta sur la tête, les cheveux longs et trempées collé sur son corps. Elle eu un frisson, mais remarqua qu'il ne faisait pas aussi froid que d'habitude… mais en fait, quelle heure était il ? Personne ne l'avait réveillé… Elle remarqua le soleil assez haut, il devait être vers les 10 heures de la matinée. Elle se sécha rapidement avec un bout de tissu, et rentra de nouveau dans le grenier. Elle enfila un petit débardeur et un baggy propre, lavés la veille. Elle saisit sur une chaise sa veste longue. L'enfila et descendit les escaliers, en fermant les yeux, exaspéré, se préparant à entendre des remontrances face à son réveil. Rien, juste le bruit de bûches qu'on bouge dans un feu qui crépite. Elle ouvre les yeux, et vois son père, assis près de la cheminée. Sur la table, du pain, de la confiture. C'était maigre, mais s'était inattendue.

- Bonjour.

Elle fixa son père avec étonnement. Puis elle lui répond :

- Bonjour… Pourquoi… Tu ne m'as pas réveillée ce matin ?

Il ne la regarda pas, mais répondit tout de même calmement :

- J'ai décidé que tu ne travaillerais pas ce matin… Ce qui est sur la table est pour toi. Tu reprends le boulot à 14 heures, j'ai laissé un peu d'argent à côté de la corbeille pour ce midi…

Il se leva et sortit de la maison. Camilla n'avait pas cessé d'être surprise. Qui était l'homme devant lequel elle venait de se tenir ? Celui qui l'avait frappé pendant toute son enfance ? Impossible ! Elle ne croyait pas à l'histoire de l'argent laissé pour le midi. Lui, lui donné de l'argent en plus de sa paye déjà maigre ? Mais en se penchant près de la corbeille, elle remarqua environ 4 Euros… Largement suffisant pour un bon sandwitch et une canette… Puis, elle remarqua une lettre chiffonnée dans la corbeille. Puis, reconnaissant son prénom, elle ramassa le morceau de papier et le mit dans sa poche. Elle mangea et bu, avant de sortir dehors prendre l'air, et lire cette fameuse lettre…

* * *

Sakura ressortit avec un petit jean moulant et un petit haut en bandeau. Les cheveux lâchés, et sécher façons brushing. Elle était d'une humeur merveilleuse. Elle allait rentrer dans la chambre pour réveiller les garçons quand un bruit dans le jardin attira son attention. Elle descendit lentement les escaliers, tous les sens en alerte. Elle ouvrit la porte vitrée silencieusement et sortit dehors. Elle avait entendu une voix… Des bruits de pas… Elle avança lentement, le jardin était quand même assez grand… Par où allez… Elle entendit des bruits bizarres, comme des sortes de grognements. Puis au loin, dans la forêt, entre les arbres, elle vit des formes bouger. Elle eu un tremblement, des bruits si bizarres, des voix si déformer. Elle s'approcha, et reconnut dans une silhouette qui avançait vers elle, la chemise blanche de Shaolan. Sa devait être lui. Elle se jeta dans ses bras. En rentrant en contact avec le torse du jeune homme, elle le reconnut. Mais les bruits étranges continuèrent, en pleine panique elle s'aggripa et demanda :

- Tu entends ?

- Oui… J'ai…

Mais il fut interrompu par le cri de Sakura, dans un grognement, une chose s'était accrochée à sa taille. Elle se retourna et reconnu Shaku qui était mort de rire, tout comme son frère. Rouge de honte, Sakura marmonna :

- C'est pas drôle !

Mais rien à faire, il n'en pouvait plus. Elle tourna les talons, mécontente, et fonça vers la maison. Shaolan la rattrapa, l'immobilisa en la tenant par le bras et essaya d'arrêter de rire :

- Désolé ! (rires) Mais c'était trop drôle (rire) la tête que tu as fais !

Sakura fit la moue et fixa le lointain, à l'opposer de la tête de Shaolan. Enfin, son rire cessa. Il observa le visage de la belle. Son regard était loin, absent. Il se mit devant son regard :

- Il t'arrive quoi la miss ?

- Rien…

Elle se tourna vers Shaolan et répliqua froidement :

- Laisse moi maintenant !

Elle se dégagea de son emprise et partit en courant dans le fond du jardin.

« Olalalalala quel journée merdique ! J'ai encore cette foutu crise d'adolescence ! »

Elle se calma et s'assit par terre, en tailleur. Mince alors, qu'est ce qu'elle avait depuis ce matin ? Sa bonne humeur avait durée peu de temps. Elle n'aimait pas être ainsi… Elle regarda le ciel, waow, le soleil commençait déjà à décliner ? Non, c'était juste l'impression que donnaient les nuages… Elle se remit à fixé le sol, ses pensées filait à 100 à l'heure, elle ne savait plus quoi pensée de Shaolan… Ne l'avait il pas lâchement abandonné ? Et là, il revenait vers elle, comme un fleur ? Non, elle avait un minimum de fierté ! Avec détermination, elle décida qu'elle se vengerait, coûte que coûte, elle le ferait baver et partirait… Elle le ferait tourné en bourrique… A cette heure, sa mauvaise humeur était elle que la haine vint vite, et son plan bien vite mit en place. Elle se releva, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Elle croisa Shaku, sur la terrasse. Il s'excusa immédiatement :

- Oh Sakura ! Hey, j'voulais pas te faire peur tu sais je…

Mais elle lui sourit :

- T'inquiète, c'est oublié !

Elle continua son chemin, Shaku l'interrogea :

- Tu vas où ?

- Dans la chambre !

- Mais mon frère sort tous juste de sa douche !

- Ah…

Sourire encore plus carnassier sur son visage. Elle monta les escaliers et ouvrit la porte sans prévenir. Shaolan avait une serviette autour de la taille, le corps encore mouillé. Sakura rougit fortement, Aïe aïe aïe, et si c'était elle qui craquait la première dans ce duel dont Shaolan ne connaissait même pas l'existence. Il la regarda, surpris, puis dit tranquillement, une autre serviette autour du cou :

- Tu permets ? Je vais me changer !

Sakura reprit du poil de la bête, referma la porte et dit tranquillement en prenant des affaires dans sa valise :

- Sa tombe bien, moi aussi !

Elle retira son débardeur devant Shaolan, se tourna dos à lui et dit :

- Regarde pas pervers !

Shaolan, rouge comme une tomate tourna les yeux tandis qu'elle dégrafait son soutien gorge pour mettre son haut de maillot de bain blanc. Puis, elle retira son pantalon, s'assurant que Shaolan ne regardait toujours pas, pour enfiler une jupe ultracourte, noir, et en cuir !

« wah… je n'aurais jamais cru porter sa un jour… Mais bon, ma vengeance sera complète, Shaolan Li ! »

Puis elle entonna joyeusement :

- C'est bon tu peux te retourné pervers !

Ce que fit Shaolan, qui ne pus retenir une légère exclamation en voyant la tenue de son amie :

- Tu vas à la plage ?

Elle lui jetta un coup d'œil interrogateur et répondis :

- Bah… Nan !

- T'as trouvé un mec à draguer ?

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et répondit :

- Peut être !

- Tu vas le voir maintenant ?

- Non, plus tard !

Encore mieux, elle allait le rendre jaloux. Elle assena une dernière phrase :

- Qu'est ce que t'as ? Tu m'as déjà vu en maillot de bain, non ?

Puis elle descendit l'escalier d'un pas légèrement langoureux. Shaolan resta bouche bée. Depuis quand son amie était si… Se découvrait autant ? Il se rappela la petite Sakura en automne, avec son petit pull et son jean, même en été, son petit débardeur et son pantacourt… Il eu du mal à s'en remettre et se changé, baggy et veste noir, cheveux coiffé au gel super puissant. Ce soir, ils mangeaient aux restaurants, avant d'aller en boîte. Avec une Sakura qui en jette autant, il allait devoir faire le poids ! Shaku vit la belle descendre et fut aussi soufflé que son frère. Sakura rit face à cette mimique adorable. A Shaku, elle ne lui en voulait en rien, il avait toujours été gentil et attentionné avec elle. Elle se sentit un peu bête de faire sa à Shaolan, mais elle n'était pas prête de reculer ! Il lui en avait fais bavé ! A son tour ! En parlant du loup, il descendait. Sakura ne le regarda pas très longtemps, lui aussi, on dirait qu'il s'y mettait, à la charmer ! Avec sa chemise noir légèrement ouverte sur son torse musclé, son baggy, ses cheveux coiffé de manière classe, malgré qu'il soit en bataille, et son petit perçing à l'oreille qu'il ne mettait que pour les occasions, ainsi que sa peau bronzée, argh ! Il descendit et lança à Sakura, en riant :

- Bah quoi ? Tu m'as vu des milliers de fois allée en boîte !

Puis il rit. Shaku ne compris pas, haussant un sourcil. Lui, était habillé de manière plus simple, un T-shirt long avec une capuche, un baggy avec des chaînes, son bouc rasé comme il le fallait, les cheveux en bataille comme son frère, à la différence qu'ils étaient plus court. Sakura se dit que ce soir, elle en connaissait qui allait se faire draguer… Yelan n'était quasiment jamais là, souvent chez des amis du coin, elle avait laissé de l'argent à ses enfants, et Sakura avait le sien. Ils partirent manger à une pizzeria. Installé sur une table dehors, déjà des regards se braquaient sur eux. Shaku et Shaolan, habitué les ignoraient, mais Sakura ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« Mais quelle idiote de t'habiller comme sa ! On dirait un prostitué ! »

Pourtant, ici, la plupart était habillé comme sa, et des fois pire, mais le moitié des mecs salivait en la regardant. Sa, Shaku et Shaolan le remarquait. Quand le serveur, assez jeune, arriva pour prendre les commandes, son regard restait braqué sur Sakura pendant qu'il notait la commande. Shaku finit par intervenir :

- T'as finit de la mater ? Fais ton boulot et dégage !

Le serveur lui jeta un coup d'œil, finit de noter et partit, froissé. Shaolan le regarda du coin de l'œil s'éloigné.

- Merci Shaku…

- Non mais vraiment, il est con ce mec !

Il croisa les bras. Shaolan, une jambe par-dessus l'autre observait Sakura, et décelant enfin son malaise, attaqua de front d'une voix posé :

- Mais aussi… Pourquoi t'être habillée comme sa ?

Elle saisit l'occasion au vol, le fixant dans les yeux, un sourire assuré :

- J'ai un rendez vous ce soir ! Je ne te l'avais pas dit ?

- Je l'avais deviné en effet…

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard et il termina :

- Ne découche pas pour autant, tu rentreras en même temps que nous, à moins que tu tiennes à dormir dehors !

- Oh, chez mon nouveau copain sa sera tout aussi bien !

Shaolan asséna :

- On dirait que ton humeur de chien ne t'a pas quitté !

Cette remarque cloua le bec à Sakura. Eh oui, l'amitié c'était parfois sa aussi, des remarque froide et piquante, car on en attend toujours plus de la personne que l'on aime. Les boissons arrivèrent, et Sakura se concentra sur sa paille, faisant tourner les glaçons dans son verre, tentant d'oublier la remarque de Shaolan, et les regards poser sur elle. Les pizzas tardèrent, personnes ne parlait. Shaolan finit par dire d'une voix grave et stressé :

- C'est bon ? Vous avez finit de la matter ! Arrêtez de vous rincez l'œil ou c'est mon poing que vous aurez en premier plan !

Aussitôt, tout le monde retourna à sa conversation, sa table, sa commande. Sakura resta surprise, lui et Shaku la protégeait, décidément, et elle ne se doutait pas à quel point. Le remercier ?

- Mer…

- Pas la peine c'est bon…

Les pizzas arrivèrent. Ils les dévorèrent, la conversation redevint joyeuse, autour d'un petit verre d'alcool.

* * *

Les talons bottines de Sakura claquait dans la rue à chacun de ses pas. Les deux jumeaux la suivant, derrière. Les rues n'étaient plus très animées, il était quand même minuit. Ils se dirigeaient vers la boîte de nuit. Sakura engagea la conversation :

- Alors, Shaku, t'as prévu quoi ce soir ?

- Bah… M'éclater, sa sera déjà bien !

Sakura rit et continua :

- Moi, si j'pouvais avoir mon beau gosse !

Shaku la taquina :

- Ah ? Car on est pas assez beau !

Ils rirent et elle lui répondit :

- Sa n'as rien à voir, entre nous c'est pas… pareil…

Leurs regards se croisèrent, Sakura détourna le sien quand Shaolan demanda :

- Et moi, tu ne me demandes pas ce que je vais faire ?

Elle lui répondit du tac au tac :

- Toi, tout le monde le sait ! Tu vas passé ta soirée à draguer ! Sa ne change rien à d'habitude !

Blessé dans sa fierté, Shaolan lui dit :

- Et toi, tu crois que c'est mieux ce que tu vas faire ?

- Disons que MOI je ne mens pas constamment et fais des promesses en l'air !

- Quel rapport ?

- Le rapport est que moi je m'attache VRAIMENT à quelqu'un, je ne joue pas avec, comme toi avec toutes les filles !

- Tu insinues que je joue avec Tomoyo !

- Non ! Je le dis clairement, celle avec qui tu joue c'est plutôt…

Mais Shaku les interrompis calmement :

- On sa calme les tourtereaux, vous vous aimez, c'est bon tout le monde le sais !

Deux visages rouges… Et la même phrase crier en même temps :

- SA VA PAS !

- Il me rend folle comment veux tu que…

- Elle me critique sans cesse, c'est impossible !

Ils se jetèrent un regard en biais, faisant la moue. Silence… Shaku se retient de rire, Sakura et Shaolan l'observent, se jette un regard… Puis éclate de rire à leur tour :

- Ce qu'on est gamin Shao !

- J'avou ! Bon allez, on accélère, ou sinon on ne seras jamais arrivés !

Devant la boîte de nuit, du monde s'entassait. Bimbo, latino, « rackaïl », breakers… Sakura les observait tranquillement en faisant la queue. Shaku la prit par la taille et lui murmura de sa calmer et lui dit de regarder à droite. Shaolan s'embrouillait avec un mec, en les pointant. Sakura en entendit des bribes :

« Tu vois sa… Ouais c'est mon frère et sa petite copine… mais t'as… compris toi ! Vas y tu… »

Mais elle n'entendit plus, un groupe de bimbo latina passa devant eux, elle vit Shaolan menacer du poing le mec qui leva les mains en l'air, un wesh wesh… Il partit, Shaolan le regarda s'éloigné, et les rejoins. Il ne pipa mot. Curieuse comme tout, Sakura demanda :

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien… Un mec qui à faillit te mettre une main là où j'pence…

Sakura rougit, et lui demanda :

- Et tu lui as dit quoi ?

- Que t'étais la petite copine à mon frère que si il te touchait il était mort… Enfin des trucs du genre…

Shaolan fixa le ciel, regarda la queue encore longue, sortit un paquet de la poche de son baggy et se mit à fumé. Sakura le regarda du coin de l'œil, cette image, elle la détestait. C'était quoi sa ? Lui qui lui faisait tout le temps la moral, qui détestait sa jusqu'au mot. Pourquoi ? Rien que pour sa elle en voudrait pour toujours à Ahora et… Tomoyo. Mais elle lui en piqua une, et Shaku aussi.

Sa y est, il était à l'intérieur. Enfin à l'intérieur… Le bar central, était en pleine air, avec une petite musique latino. Autour, il y avait 3 salles. Une salle de techno, une salle de latino – salsa, un salle de Hip hop R&B. Ils prirent un verre et s'installèrent à une table, sous un palmier. L'air était un peu frais, vivement qu'on danse se dit Sakura, peu habillé, avec sa vodka citron dans la main. Dans environ une demi heure, la boîte serait mieux remplie au niveau des pistes de danse, pour le moment, c'était l'heure de boire son verre entre ami. Encore un… Mais la discussion était joyeuse et ponctué de rire, porté principalement sur les profs et leurs directrice qui ressemblait à une dinde. Enfin, ils allèrent danser. Sans attendre, Sakura monta sur le podium avec Shaku. Elle rit, ils étaient dans la salle Hip Hop R&B, leur préféré. Un garçon monta à son tour, blond, les yeux verts, la peau métissé, un peu habillé dans le genre de Shaolan. Mignon, très mignon ! C'est ce que se dit Sakura. Elle ne refusa pas de danser avec lui, bien au contraire. Au bout d'un moment, ils s'arrêtèrent, il l'invita à prendre un verre, et lui dit calmement :

- Surveille ton verre si tu as peur que je mette un truc dedans !

Cette voix… Sakura la connaissait, puis elle eu un flash, elle dit, surprise :

- Ah mais vous êtes le mec de la gare !

Il assura en souriant :

- Ouais. T'étais tellement belle, j'ai pas pu t'oublié, et je suis sur de t'avoir déjà vu !

- C'est bizarre, moi aussi ? Je m'appelle Sakura Kinomoto ! Et toi ?

Les verres arrivèrent, Sakura prit le sien et l'interrogea du regard tandis qu'il riait :

- Ah, je comprends mieux Sakura-chan ! J'étais un ami à ton frère, mais tu sais, je n'ai que 17 ans, je me rappel, je m'entendais bien avec toi ! Mais c'est fou ce que tu as grandit !

- Ka… Katsu Natsumi ?

- Eh oui !

- Natsumi-san ! Sa fais si longtemps !

- En effet, qui aurait cru qu'on se reverrait Sakura-chan !

Ils parlèrent longuement, en riant, et se rappelant de bons souvenirs. Pas loin de là, Shaolan les observait d'une manière dure. Shaku le rejoins et lui tandis son verre, portant à son tour son regard sur les anciens amis :

- Sa t'énerves ?

- Sa y est, elle l'a déjà trouvé son « chéri » !

- On croirait entendre quelqu'un qui est jalou… dit tranquillement son frère.

- Pfffff…

Environ deux heures après, Sakura retourna danser avec les autres, accompagné de Katsu. Elle était heureuse d'avoir des nouvelles de lui, ils continueraient à se voir vu qu'il n'habitait pas loin. Mais Shaolan bouillonait de jalousie, et il l'avouait ! Voir sa belle, si bien maquillé, si parfaite, se faire draguer ainsi… Bref, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder le garçon noir. Le katsu en question regarda sa montre, cria quelque chose à l'oreille de Sakura, ils se prirent dans les bras, et il partit. Sakura cria joyeusement :

- On bouge à la salle latino ?

Shaku fit non de la tête, dansant avec un jolie jeune fille. Shaolan lui accepta. En route vers la salle il demanda :

- C'était qui ce mec ?

- Natsumi-san ? Un ami à mon frère…

Puis ils entrèrent dans la salle latino où se jouait un slow. Shaolan tapa un stop avant de dire à Sakura qui observait les gens dansé :

- Bon, on va pas resté planter comme des cons… Vous dansez mademoiselle ?

- Volontiers monsieur ! répondit elle en souriant.

Elle se prirent les mains et entamèrent une sorte de valse. Shaolan ne pu cacher son fou rire longtemps, ce qui fit rire Sakura par la même occasion. Reprenant leur sérieux, elle posa une main sur la taille du jeune homme, un autre sur son épaule, tandis que lui mettait ses deux mains sur ses hanches. Elle le regarda dans le fond des yeux, et fut surprise de voir tant de tristesse, il semblait perdu au fond de lui-même. Elle fut troublée à un tel point qu'elle détourna le regard. Le slow se finit lentement, elle le quitta, gêné, comme si elle avait fouillé là où il ne fallait pas.

- Sa ne vas pas Sakura ?

- Je… je dois allez au chiotte ! Excuse moi !

Puis elle partit, marchand rapidement, la musique plein les oreilles, n'entendant déjà plus les recommandations de Shaolan. Elle se regardait dans la glace, remit en place une mèche, retira avec un doigt quelques traces de maquillage aillant coulé et se perdit dans ses pensées en fixant ses yeux. Il fallait qu'elle devienne réaliste, quand il retournait chez eux, tout allait redevenir comme avant, et les vacances ensembles ne resteront qu'un souvenir. Et d'un côté, faire ce genre de vacherie à Shaolan, comme le draguer, était complètement débile, car il était adorable. Elle s'écoeura elle-même et cessa de se fixer dans le miroir. Elle vit un garçon entrer, elle le prévint gentiment :

- Hey ! C'est les chiottes des filles là vieux !

Il se tourna vers elle, son regard brun foncé la transperça. Cet homme la regardait si étrangement. Il s'approcha et la reluqua de haut en bas avant de se lécher les lèvres d'une manière écoeurante. Sakura recula et se cogna contre les lavabos.

- Sakura ? T'es là ?

Shaolan entra, et remarqua l'étrange homme. Il lui jeta un regard noir et dit :

- Qu'est ce que tu fou ici toi ? C'est les chiottes des meuf t'as pas compris idiot !

Il leva les mains en l'air et sortit. Sakura posa une main sur sa poitrine avant de laisser échapper un soulagement.

- Merci Shaolan…

- C'étais qui ?

- Je n'en sais rien… Mais… C'est les chiottes des filles Shaolan !

- Oh Sakura ! C'est moi c'est bon !

- Shaolan !

Il la fixa dans les yeux, et avec un sourire dragueur demanda :

- Tu es sur de vouloir que je parte ?

Son regard était tellement appuyé que Sakura eu du mal à dire avec conviction, toujours collé contre le lavabo :

- … Attend moi dehors s'il te plaît…

Il insista encore plus, posant une main sur sa taille :

- Sur ?

Sakura remarqua qu'il sentait l'alcool, combien de verre avait il bien pu boire ? Mais elle, elle n'étais pas tellement mieux. 3 vodkas citron. Pourtant elle se sentait bien lucide… Mais dès que Shaolan posa sa main sur sa hanche, elle se sentit déjà moins lucide. Et c'est avec beaucoup de difficulté qu'elle prononça :

- S'il… Te plait… Shaolan…

- Quoi ? sussura t'il au creux de son oreille.

- A… Attend moi dehors !

« Je vais devenir folle si il continue ! »pensa la jeune fille.

- Mais pourquoi Sakura ?

- Sha… Shaolan…

Depuis le mot susurrer à l'oreille, les joues de Shaolan et Sakura se frôlait, déclenchant des frissons chez les deux adolescents.

- Sa suffit… Shaolan…

Mais il la serra dans ses bras. Elle fut surprise et rougit sous l'effet de l'alcool, mais elle se sentait bien. Elle se blottit contre lui, contre son torse. Il posa sa tête sur la sienne, ils ne bougèrent plus. Sakura se sentait douce heureuse, l'alcool lui montait un peu au joue, tout comme le jeune homme. Lui… il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir convenablement, ce contact ne l'apaisait plus, au contraire, il en voulait , il écarta un peu sa tête pour se retrouvé face à la sienne, la fixant dans les yeux, il ne pu résister bien longtemps avant de vouloir revivre la sensation d'il y a quelques temps, il pressa ses lèvres contre celle de Sakura doucement, d'une manière sensuelle il commença à l'embrasser, chose à laquelle la jeune adolescente ne dit pas non. Une bouffée de chaleur envahit les deux être, il se serrèrent fort l'un contre l'autre, en plein baisé torride. Sakura sentit ses joues rougirent, puis elle redescendit sur terre. Elle s'éloigna de Shaolan et le dévisagea de haut en bas une main sur les lèvres. Que venaient-ils de faire ! Shaolan l'observait, mais différemment cette fois, lui aussi venait sûrement de réaliser leur erreur. Mais aucun mot ne sortit, ils se dévisageaient. Puis Sakura remarqua enfin la créature de rêve qui se tenait devant le miroir, derrière Shaolan. Son gloss à la main, elle les observait tous les deux, elle avança vers Shaolan avec ses longues jambes de girafe, caché que par une mini jupe. Elle tapota l'épaule du jeune homme qui sursauta et se retourna. La belle créature fut surprise et demanda, incertaine :

- Shaku-kun ?

- Non… Je suis son frère…

La voix de Shaku s'éleva, de l'entrée des toilettes :

- Melinda ? Où es tu ? Encore en train de te remaquillé !

- Ah, sa c'est vraiment Shaku, désolé de vous avoir dérangée les amoureux ! Bonne fin de soirée !

Et sur un dernier clin d'œil, elle s'en alla. Shaolan soupira, déconcerté :

- J'en étais sur, mon frère ne peut pas s'en empêcher pendant les vacances !

Sakura fut surprise, elle n'imaginait pas Shaku ainsi, lui si calme et posé, dragueur de boîte ? Dans ce rôle elle imaginait plutôt Shaolan, mais celui-ci semblait bien sage… A moins que sa proie soit…Elle ! Rien que cette pensée l'énerva. Elle détailla Shaolan, et remarqua qu'il ne semblait pas avoir l'ombre d'un remord, son visage impassible se regardait dans le miroir. Alors, ce fut la goutte qui fit dépassé le vase, elle explosa :

- Tu n'es vraiment pas gêné Shaolan Li !

- Je me disais bien que tu ne tiendrais plus longtemps…

- Là n'est pas la question ! Tu embrasses une fille et tu l'oublie l'instant d'après, comme une fleur ! Tu n'aurais même pas une once de remord envers ta petite amie !

- Tu défends Tomoyo-chan maintenant !

Sakura ne dit rien, observant le jeune homme se tenant devant elle, plus grand qu'elle d'une dizaine de centimètres, avec des yeux bruns perçants… Elle lui en voulait… Sans lui en vouloir ? Elle se sentait perdue, mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, mais elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas en resté là… Mais Shaolan argumenta :

- Ne crois pas que je suis un cœur de pierre ! Bien sur que non je n'oubli rien ! Mais je ne regrette rien non plus !

Sakura fut encore plus surprise, comme pouvait il ne pas regretter de trompé sa petite amie, après 1 an qu'ils sortaient ensemble ! Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en placer une qu'il continua :

- Ecoute Sakura, je préfère ne pas laisser apparaître mes sentiments face à quelqu'un… Mais je suis assez… perdu…

Il planta son regard dans le sien. Il enfermait tous ses sentiments à l'intérieur de lui-même, ne laissait rien apparaître. Sakura en fut surprise, et si… il souffrait bien plus… qu'il laissait paraître ? Il détourna vite le regard, soupira en observant le carrelage du sol. Sakura esquissa un sourire, prit Shaolan par le bras et dit avec un grand sourire pour le réconforter et un air tendre :

- On rentre ?

Shaolan la regarda, surprise. Il essaya d'esquisser un sourire, le regard protecteur de Sakura en disait long, sois plus naturel, laisse apparaître un peu plus tes sentiments. Ils attrapèrent Shaku au passage et sur le chemin du retour, la conversation allait bon train sur les conquêtes de ce dernier. Sakura et Shaolan se jetèrent un regard discret. Sakura souriait de tout son cœur, elle n'oublierait jamais ce moment… Montre plus tes sentiments Shaolan… oui, montre les !

-Next Chapter-

Pas besoin forcément d'alcool pour s'éclater, hein les geeeeens mais bon à l'époque... Ouais l'époooque bref ! Le prochain chap arrive z'inquièter pas y a déjà trois page word d'écrite mmdr ! Bon eh bien d'ici là review et surtout...

LOOOVE LOOOVE AND LOOOVE !

Good Luke Everybody !


	13. Chapitre 12

_Diclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas !_

_Alors, il a pas été publié vite celui là peut être ? En fait petit coup de pub pour une anime de 14 épisodes dont je suis tombé amoureuse, Kimi Ga Nozomu Eien, un peu de ressemblance avec ce fic dans la relations 2 meilleures amis 1 mec enfin bref ! Eh bah oui, moi en ce moment entre mes études, mes relations amoureuse et surtout mes amitiés trèèès dur en ce moment, c'est chaud d'écrire quand on s'embrouille avec son meilleur ami !Bref je suis pas là pour vous racontez ma life mais pour vous souhaitez une bonne lecture et m'excusez de ne pas répondre aux reviews une fois encore, aux prochain chapitre ! je suis désolé, mais je remerci tous ceux qui ont laissé une review, sa m'a fait tellement plaisir vous savez ! merci beaucoup vraiment ! Sa remonte le moral ! Sur ceux bonne lectures et préparé les kleenex dans ce chapitre… Si si sérieusement ! Reviewww !

* * *

_

**Chapitre 12**

**Trahir sa meilleure amie**

**Entre prie ennemies !**

Les vacances avec les Li passèrent à une vitesse impressionnante, elle attendait calmement à la gare, pensant que ses deux amis et leur mère était en ce moment même sur la route. Elle attendait assise sur son banc, ce n'était pas la même gare tranquille comme chez elle, elle était peuplée de gens bruyant, mais une fois dans le train, elle se plaça dans un endroit isolé, près de la fenêtre et appuya sa tête contre. Sa tête était remplie de souvenirs, tous plus beau et joyeux les uns que les autres. Elle ne pleurait toujours pas… Car elle ne réalisait toujours pas, que demain, quand elle se relèverais, elle serait toute seule dans son appartement, sans Shaolan, sans Shaku, sans Yelan, sans sa mère, seule… Elle se rappela les parties folle de volley, les longues après midi de bronzage à la plage, les rires des enfants, le bruits de vague, la douceur du soleil… Elle avait tous ces beaux souvenirs en elle. Le sourire rassurants des deux jumeaux, elle avait aussi réussit à revoir l'ancien ami de son frère et prendre son numéro. Il y a peut être eu des passages tristes pendant ces vacances, mais c'était pour encore mieux savouré la magie des moments suivant. Sakura en avait maintenant la certitude, la vie était pleine de magie ! A chaque instant… Elle sourit à cette douce pensée et s'assoupit, dans ses rêves la mélodie du vent, des vagues et des rires l'accompagnait…

Les portes du train s'ouvrirent, elle hésita, puis les franchis, bagages à la main. Le train repartit, le peu de voyageurs descendu se dirigea vers les bus. Elle, resta debout, près du quai. Elle regarda autour d'elle, ça y est, elle réalisa. Ce n'était plus le petit nid douillet des Li qui l'entourait, mais sa ville. Le retour à sa ville morne et terne ! Malgré que la gare sois fort jolie et naturelle, sans bruit, elle eu un énorme pincement au cœur. Les larmes coulèrent toute seule.

- Sakura ?

Une jeune fille s'arrêta devant elle, Sakura redressa la tête et reconnu Lika. Rouge de honte, elle s'essuya bien vite les larmes et regarda son ancienne amie avec étonnement. Le portable à la main, sac à main sur l'épaule, la douce Lika la détaillait, de haut en bas. Elle dit sur un ton calme :

- Je suppose que tu reviens de tes vacances avec les Li…

Sakura fut surprise, quasiment personne n'était au courant, si Tomoyo l'apprenait sa serait la catastrophe pour Shaolan ! Sakura supplia du regard Lika de ne rien dire, celle-ci rit un peu et dit :

- Du calme, je ne dirais rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Porte toi bien Sakura, courage, surtout !

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement et partit sans un mot de plus. Lika… Sakura avait beaucoup tenu à cette personne, mais son groupe d'ami était celui de Tomoyo, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment les laisser tombé… mais la jeune adolescente se rendit compte que Lika ne l'avait pas laissé tombé non plus… Sa lui remit du baume au cœur, celle-ci avait dit le juste mot « courage » et Sakura était prête à l'utilisé. Elle prit ses bagages et marcha fièrement jusqu'au bus.

* * *

Son fabuleux « courage » redescendit vite quand elle arriva devant chez elle. Appartement vide, en effet, sa mère ne semblait même pas être passé pendant son absence, sa n'aurait servit à rien de se privé. Elle ouvrit la porte, déposa les sacs mais eu la flemme des les défaire. Elle ouvrit tous les volets de l'appartement et s'allongea dans le canapé. Elle fixa le plafond, quoi de passionnant l'attendait dans cette ville ? Elle avait beau cherché, elle ne trouva rien. Ses amis, c'était peut être bien beau mais les cours, les profs, les heures de retenu, les contrôles, les embrouilles… De tout sa elle en avait par-dessus la tête. En repensant à Lika elle se rendit compte que Tomoyo était là… Et que plus jamais elle n'aurait de nouveau la même relation avec Shaolan. Ca la déprima. Elle se souvint des sourires de celui-ci, si innocent, rieur, de la lueur de ses yeux, infantile, une personne qui ne pensait qu'à s'amuser. Si seulement il ne changeait pas, elle pria fort pour qu'il ne change pas. Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa prière, que son portable vibra. Elle décrocha :

« -Muchi muchi ?

- Allô Sakura-chaaaan ! »

Elle sourit de tout cœur, c'était Shaku et Shaolan ensemble.

- Vous allez bien les garçons ?

- Non sa nous saoule de rentrer, et toi ?

- Allez Shaku motive toi ! Moi bah… J'ai croisé Lika à la gare…

Silence… Puis Shaolan à l'autre bout du fil :

- Elle t'as rien dit j'espère ?

- Bah si…

- QUOI !s'exclamèrent ils en cœur.

- Rien de méchant, au contraire, qui lui as dit que je partais en vacances avec vous ?

Ce fut Shaku qui répondit :

- Camilla sûrement, car contrairement à ce que l'on pense, elle se connaisse depuis toute petite et on un peu le même caractère, la même éducation !

Sakura ne pipa mot pendant quelques secondes et finit par demander :

- Et Camilla, elle revient quand elle ?

- A la rentrée !

- Oh… Dommage ! J'ai hâte de la revoir !

- Moi aussi !

La voix de Shaolan, mesquin résonna dans le téléphone :

- Sa c'est sur qu'il à hâte vu comment il est en kiff !

- Ta gueule bouffon ! Moi j'pourrais bien dire qu't'es en kiff sur Sakura, tout le monde le sais !

- Ta gueule pauvre con !

- Quoi !

- Vas y ferme là !

Sakura rit, mais la voix ferme de Yelan mit un terme à tout :

- Les garçons ! Un peu de calme ou vous rentré en stop !

Silence… Shaolan ne répondit pas pour une fois. Shaku reprit joyeusement :

- Bon on va te laisser, tu es bien rentré toi ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas… Mais j'ai le seum, je suis triste !

- Je viendrais te consoler ! Allez bisous !

- Bisous Shaku !

Puis sa raccrocha, oups, elle réalisa avoir oublié Shaolan. Elle haussa les épaules, il ne lui en voudrait pas. Elle avait repris du poil de la bête ! Si bien qu'elle décida de faire le ménage dans tous son appartements, et une fois finit, elle alla dehors, sous les doux raillons du soleil couchant. Elle se posa sur une balançoire, un livre à la main elle commença à lire tranquillement. Elle sentait la brise chaude sur son visage, elle voyait les couleurs dorées sur soleil sur les pages blanches de son livre. Elle se laissa totalement envoûté par l'ambiance, et finit par somnoler à moitié sur la balançoire. Elle n'entendit pas les bruits de pas qui se rapprochèrent d'elle. On lui masqua les yeux, elle sursauta d'un cou, bougea rapidement de la balançoire, fit volte face dans le sable, et se calma en reconnaissant les deux visages plus que familier, ses deux jumeaux à elle. Elle sauta dans les bras de Shaku, puis ceux de Shaolan.

- C'est mort ! Je n'ai plus l'habitude d'être séparé de vous maintenant !

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice. Shaolan demanda :

- Tu lisais quoi ?

- Un livre, un livre… Et vous, vous venez seulement de rentré ?

Shaku hocha la tête :

- Eh oui, il est quand même 19 heures et quelques maintenant Sakura, je dois retrouvé Eriol… maintenant.

Un bâillement l'avait coupé dans sa phrase. Shaolan s'étira et souffla :

- On a rien foutu mais le voyage nous a tué !

Sakura avoua :

- La même chose, ce soir je vais dormir comme un bébé ! Et tôt de préférence !

Shaku lui fit un signe de main et achevé :

- Désolé de partir si vite, mais Eriol m'attend ! A demain Sakura !

- A demain Shaku ! cria t'elle en bougeant énergiquement les bras.

Shaolan était assez embarrassé, la jeune fille était si souriante, les vacances lui manquait tellement à lui aussi, il avait enfin pu être naturel, ce lâché, être vraiment lui. Maintenant qu'il était de retour, il allait devoir assumé ses responsabilité, Tomoyo et Sakura en même temps… mais il avait assez de problème comme sa, il avait décidé de laissé faire le destin. Sa meilleure amie et sa petite copine… Qui gagnerais ? La quelle il finirait pas oublié ? Il n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser le choix crucial qu'il le détruirait plus tard. Embarrassé, il demande à Sakura :

- Sa te dérange si on va chez toi ? Car je n'ai pas envie que tu sais qui arrive…

- Tomoyo ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Ouais…

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Sakura, elle murmura :

- Sa y est, on doit de nouveau se cacher…

Mais elle reprit vite le sourire en disant :

- Allez, allons y ! Mais je te préviens je n'ai pas rangé mes affaires !

- Pas grave j'ai l'habitude de ton bordel !

Ils se sourirent. La phrase de Shaolan avait brisé le cœur de Sakura, retour à la réalité, finit leur relation sincère et non stop, elle était de retour à sa vie monotone et quotidienne, Tomoyo allait de nouveau la saouler. Dire qu'avant elles étaient meilleures amies, c'était dur… Mais c'était la vie.

* * *

Ils mangèrent ensemble en riant des souvenirs, des vacances passées ensemble, des moments de honte, de joie, de feu d'artifice. Puis ils se posèrent dans le lit de Sakura pour regarder un film à la télé. Exténué, Sakura s'endormit avant la fin sans s'en rendre compte dans contre le torse de Shaolan. Celui-ci, d'abord absorbé par le film, n'osa pas la réveillé, tenta de regarder jusqu'au bout, éteins la télé. Il essaya de réfléchir à comment partir sans la réveillé, mais s'endormit dans sa réflexion. Après tout, il avait dormit des millier de fois ici, qu'est ce que sa changeait ? Mais si, il ne rendait pas compte mais sa avait changé. Tout avait changé depuis ce tendre baiser une première fois, et ce baiser torride… Plus rien ne serait pareil, mais comme de innocents enfants, ils dormirent profondément, rêvant de tout et n'importe quoi. Mais sûrement de vacances, malgré tout…

* * *

Les rayons du soleil réussissant à traverser les stores de la chambre de la jeune fille vinrent réveillé en douceur l'adolescente. Elle cligna quelques fois des yeux, ne comprit pas tout de suite, n'osa pas bouger. Puis elle sentit l'odeur de Shaolan l'envelopper, elle fut rassuré. Mais surprise d'avoir dormit dans ses bras, elle ne se souvenait plus… C'était la première fois que sa arrivait qu'il dorme si proche malgré le nombre de nuit passé ensemble. Elle se blottit un peu plus dans ses bras, dehors il faisait froid, sa se voyait à la bué sur les vitres, au ciel gris, au vent qu'on entendait souffler. Shaolan resserra inconsciemment un peu plus son étreinte, avant de se réveillé. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux à son tour pour comptemplé le cuir chevelu de Sakura. Il sourit et murmura doucement :

- Tu dors ?

Sakura chuchota, n'osant pas parler fort :

- Non… J'ai froid…

- Le temps s'est rafraîchit ici il ne faut pas croire…

Puis il y eu le silence. Juste le bruit du vent. Shaolan ne desserrait pas son étreinte, ils étaient bien ainsi. Sakura réalisa que leur relation avait changé, sa ne servait à rien de se voilé la face. Elle s'avoua à elle-même qu'elle ne savait plus trop quoi pensée du garçon qu'elle avait embrassé deux fois, et qu'il tenait en ce moment dans les bras. Elle soupira et geint :

- Les vacances me manque !

- Moi aussi… Quoi que resté enfermé avec ma mère et mon frère… A la fin…

Sakura rit un peu à cette pensée. C'était vrai qu'à la fin des vacances, Shaolan petait souvent des câbles avec sa mère et son frère pour un peu n'importe quoi ! Il sourit en la regardant rire dans ses bras. Elle demanda tranquillement :

- Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Je vais voir Tomoyo à 13 heures.

Le visage de Sakura se rembrunit un peu. Elle se sentit triste, étrangement, elle n'arriva pas à déterminé pourquoi. Face à cette réaction Shaolan se sentit mal à l'aise, alors il lui souffla :

- Mais pour l'instant je suis avec toi, il n'est que 11 heure…

Elle redressa la tête et lui sourit. Sous les couettes, la jambe de Shaolan passa entre celle de Sakura et il la serra près de lui. Il sentit son éternel odeur de fleur de cerisier. Il se sentait bien, il sentait qu'il avait besoin de cette jeune fille. Elle, se sentit déstabilisé. Un tel contact avec Shaolan, si longtemps… Elle sentit ses joues s'empourpré, mais sentit aussi son corps chauffé. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment cette sensation, enfin, elle ne voulait pas reconnaître ce que c'était. Elle ne voulait pas admettre ce qui lui arrivait aux côtés de Shaolan. Le jeune homme sentit aussi cette chaleur montée en lui. Il savait très bien ce qui lui arrivait, Sakura avait mit une jupe la veille pour rentré de vacance, il avait sentie cette peau douce, ce corps frêle contre lui… Il en devenait fou, il devenait fou de cette fille. Il le savait, il le savait… Il arrivait de moins en moins à ce contrôlé près d'elle. Il caressa doucement sa joue, il la sentie frissonner, alors il la regarda dans les yeux. Ce petit regard vert émeraude, si attirant, mais si innocent. Ce ne fut plus le bout des doigts qui frôla la joue douce et assez rosit de la jeune fille, mais une main plus osée. Le regard de Shaolan devint fiévreux, non il n'arrivait déjà plus à se contrôler. C'était comme si elle l'avait envoûté de son regard. Sakura n'avait pas peur, mais elle se sentit mal à l'aise. C'était Shaolan, son Shaolan à elle qui était là ? Qu'elle avait osé embrasser deux fois ? Qui la rendait ainsi folle ? Alors elle s'écarta de lui, pas brusquement, mais elle s'écarta. Redescendant sur terre, Shaolan la laissa s'écarter de lui dans le lit. Elle était perdue et troublée. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était, au moins, elle était redevenue dans son état normal. Elle lui tourna le dos. Il se sentit gêné, il se leva du lit et sortit de la chambre. Sakura se mit la tête sous la couette. Que faire ? Elle espérait que Shaolan ne partirait pas… Mais que lui dire maintenant ? C'était son ami… Et le petit copain de son ancienne meilleure amie… Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, son cœur se serra…

* * *

Une chambre… Des rideaux roses, sur le lit, on ne voyait dépasser de la couverture qu'une tignasse noire. Sur la table de nuit, un portable à clapet se mit à vibrer. Une main hésitante se posa à plusieurs endroits sur la petite table avant d'arriver à attraper le portable. Elle ouvrit le clapet avec flemme, et fit entendre sa voix ensommeillée :

- Allô ?

- Allô ! Tomoyo-chan !

- Ahora… Mais il est que 11 heures…

- Tu devais pas voir Shaolan à 13 heures ?

- Quel rapport ?

- Allons lui acheter un cadeau !

- Mais… Tu veux que je lui achète quoi !

- Tomoyo ! Ici la terre ! C'est toi hier qui m'as dit que tu voulais lui acheter une chaîne en argent pour le cou !

Tomoyo se leva en sursaut et se réveilla complètement :

- Merde c'est vrai !

Elle sortit de son lit, en short et petit haut.

- Ecoute, rendez dans une demi heure en bas de chez moi, ok ?

- Bisous ma puce !

- Ouais biz !

Tomoyo raccrocha et se hâta de choisir des fringues et fonça à la douche. Au passage elle passa par la salle à manger, il y avait juste sa mère :

- 'Jour 'man !

Un croissant dans la bouche elle partit vers la salle de bain. Sa mère ne lui répondit même pas, plongé dans sa rubrique régime de son magazine. Tomoyo se déshabilla rapidement, sauta dans la douche, faillit tomé mais se rattrapa au mur au derniers moment. Le pommeau de douche sur le corps, elle se mouilla, se lava, frotta ses cheveux, les rinça, ressortit. Elle brancha le sèche cheveux, une serviette accrochée rapidement autour de la taille. Pendant 1à minute, séchoir pleine puissance, elle se sécha les cheveux. Ils bouclèrent naturellement, une fois biens sec elle s'habilla, vérifia qu'elle était bien épiler et commença à se maquiller. Puis elle se regarda dans le miroir. Petite jupe, petit haut avec une veste bien chaude… Il avait beau faire froid, elle pouvait bien faire un effort pour son amour, il lui avait tellement manqué ! Rien que de pensée à ses yeux bruns, ses joues s'empourprèrent. Elle sourit encore plus alors qu'elle essayait de mettre correctement son gloss. Puis elle sortit avec un peu de retard. Dans son manteau, Ahora patientait tranquillement, mais en tapant du pied. En voyant Tomoyo elle lui dit :

- Pas trop tôt ! T'as 1à minutes de retard !

- Désolé !

Ahora observa son amie, elle était tout sourire, c'était si adorable ! Elle savait qu'elle allait revoir son chéri. Ahora se dit que Tomoyo-chan avait bien de la chance, elle, ses mecs, sa ne durait jamais aussi longtemps, de toute sa vie. Mais bon, son sac a mien bien calé contre elle-même, elle sentie une sensation glacé au niveau de la joue. Elle leva une main, pomme vers le ciel et maugréa :

- Oh non il va pleuvoir !

Tomoyo sourit et dit :

- Dépêchons nous !

Elles coururent un peu, Ahora devant Tomoyo. Elles passèrent devant chez Sakura, Ahora décida de ne pas y prêter attention, mais elle savait que Tomoyo n'en ferais pas autant. Elle entendit celle-ci ralentir jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Ahora cria à son amie :

- Tomoyo-chan ! Elle est en vacance non ? Elle ne reviendrait pas le même jour que ton chéri, grouille !

Mais face à l'incrédulité de Tomoyo, Ahora la rejoins, et se figea à son tour.

* * *

Sakura avait regretté sous les couvertures, si brutalement… Elle se leva en envoyant voler les couvertures. Elle en aurait besoin toute sa vie de ce lien, de cette complicité, de cette proximité… Elle en sentait un besoin intense, pire encore que la clope. Elle ouvrit la porte violement, Shaolan, assis dans le salon, se releva, surpris. Elle lui sauta dans les bras sans se poser plus de questions. Shaolan prit son visage entre ses mains, ses pouces appuyé sur ses joues, il la fixait intensément. Il avait toujours cette envie de +… + avec elle… Toujours plus proche. Il se rapprocha légèrement de son visage, les yeux dans les yeux. Elle retenait son souffle, elle était prête à se laisser faire totalement, à se lâcher, car elle en brûlait d'envie de ce contact, tout comme lui. Mais un bruit dur les fit sursauté. Sakura se tourna vers la vitre, le carreau était fêlé. Tomoyo avait des mains tremblantes devant la bouche qui exprimait un grand O. Dehors la pluie commençait à tombé plus fougueusement. Ahora avait un regard plus que noir, elle ne regrettait aucunement d'avoir jeté la pierre. Shaolan sortit précipitamment, Ahora avait les sourcils bien froncés, elle cria à la place de Tomoyo, choqué :

- Espèce d'idiot ! Tu reviens tout juste de vacances et tu ne vas même pas directement voir ta meuf ? Non ! Shaolan tu lui as manqué pendant toutes les vacances ! C'est horrible de faire sa !

A son grand étonnement, elle ne parla pas mal de Sakura, elle s'énerva juste de l'attitude qu'il avait. Avait elle été sincère la dernière fois ? Peut être, à cette heure ci il se sentit si fautif en voyant Tomoyo dans cette état ? Pâle, tremblante, les larmes coulants, sans aucun bruit, juste un regard accusateur. Il s'approcha et tenta de la prendre dans es bras :

- Ma chérie ?

Tomoyo cria :

- Lâche moi ! Comment… Comment tu as pu… Me trompé avec… Avec ma meilleure amie ?

Sakura a la fenêtre, fut surprise. Ahora la même chose, une main toujours crispé sur son sac à amin, elle se tourna d'un coup vers elle. Sakura et Ahora s'affrontèrent quelques secondes du regard, Tomoyo, réalisant ses paroles, se tourna vers Sakura, les poings serrés elle cracha :

- Où plutôt devrais-je dire ANCIENNE meilleure amie ! J'aurais jamais cru sa de toi…

Elle partit, suivit de Ahora, marchant rapidement malgré ses talons. Shaolan en fit de même après un regard gêné envers Sakura, il devait se faire pardonner de sa petite amie. Sakura resta choqué. Elles étaient encore meilleure amie ? Ce n'était qu'une période… Une simple période… Elle avait tous gâché… Elle avait essayé de voler le petit copain à sa meilleure amie… Sa ne va pas Sakura ! T'es folle d'avoir fait sa ! Ses mains se crispèrent sur sa tête et elle se mit à pleurer. Elle se sentit horriblement seule, horriblement honteuse. Et si Shaolan lui aussi, se retournait contre elle ! Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Le tendre temps de l'amitié insouciante était dépassé…

* * *

Camilla mangeait tranquillement, posé à une table. Les sourcils froncer malgré tout. Elle relut pour la quinzième fois au moins la lettre. Une lettre de sa mère, qui annonçait à son père qu'elle avait reçu les analyse de la prise de sang de chaque année. Le médecin avait détecté une anomalie à observer dans son sang… Mais elle n'en disait pas plus. Camilla ne comprenait pas, quelle pouvait bien être cette anomalie ? Elle serait due au sheat ? Ou à autre chose ? Le soir ou sa mère avait trouvé ce résultat dans ses analyses, elle s'en fichait, elle faisait ce qu'elle veut de sa vie, le peu d'argent qu'elle avait. Alors cette fois pourquoi avoir carrément envoyé une lettre. Elle haussa les épaules, déchira la lettres en petits morceau, la plaça dans sa main et se posa ses deux mains sur la table de pique nique pour s'appuyé, les morceaux s'envolèrent dès la première brise de vent. Elle les regarda volé, le regard blasé. Elle soupira :

- Si je dois crever, autant crevé !

Elle n'avait jamais tenu une quelconques importance à sa vie, même si elle s'était battue pour la garder dès qu'elle eu connu Shakusatsu. Mais sa l'énerva quand même, elle regarda fixement devant elle les petits papiers volé. De toutes façon elle rentrait chez elle le lendemain…

* * *

Le couchée de soleil venu, Sakura était toujours allongée sur le canapé, des traces de larmes sillonnait ses joues, mais elle ne pleurait plus, elle fixait le plafond d'un air vide. Elle regarda sa main, la rabaissa et se remit à fixé son plafond. Elle n'avait fais que sa toute l'après midi, ruminé des idées noirs… Trois petits coups furent frappé à la porte. Elle regarda celle-ci sans grand intérêt, elle ne voulait voir personne, et encore moins Shaolan… Mais les coups revinrent. Elle n'ouvrit toujours pas. Les coups ne s'impatientaire pas. Elle décida de se lever, cette façon de frapper, ce n'était pas Shaolan. Sa lui rappelait quelque chose… Mais quelque chose de lointain… L'œillet était caché. Elle ouvrit, surprise. Elle le fut encore plus en reconnaissant Tomoyo. Elles s'épièrent, Sakura essuya rapidement ses traces de larmes et arriva à peine à murmurer :

- Oui ?

Elle avait l'impression que Tomoyo n'arrivait pas à parlé, mais finalement elle articula clairement, de sa voix habituelle, pas agressive :

- Je pourrais… Te parlé un peu ?

Sakura accepta, étonnée. Elle la suivit, Tomoyo marcha un peu, sortant de la résidence où elle habitait.

- Je réfléchis… A comment formulé…

Elles entrèrent dans la forêt d'a côté, Tomoyo s'arrêta subitement, Sakura fut surprise :

- Nh ? Tomoyo ?

Celle-ci se retourna subitement en souriant :

- Sa y est je me rappel ?

Toujours aussi gêné, Sakura demanda :

- Quoi ?

Tomoyo rie et dit :

- Tu es trop naïve…

Ahora, un ex de Sakura et un mec qu'elle ne connaissait que peu arrivèrent, riant. Son ex, Amaru, se moqua d'elle :

- Cette sale teigne est vraiment venue ? Je n'y crois pas !

Ahora rit, et l'inconnu, un ami à son ex, Fu, rit avec elle. Sakura ne comprenait pas, un piège. Ahora posa son sac à main et demanda :

- Alors, qui la frappe le premier ?

Tous se jetèrent un regard, Amaru demanda :

- Permettez ?

Sakura esquissa quelques pas en arrière, mais son ex la retint par le bras, lui pencha la tête et lui donne un coup de genoux dedans. Sakura fut déstabilisé, se tenant la tête, elle ne voyait plus clairement, elle entendit le rire de Tomoyo… Un souvenir lui revint en quelques secondes…

_Flash Back_

_Tomoyo riait, Sakura, perché à un arbre, rouge disait :_

_- Tomoyo arrête !_

_- Dé… Désolé Sakura ! Ahahaha, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu détestait à ce point Amaru !_

_- Si ! Ce n'est qu'un pauvre con ! Coincée en plus, j'en ai marre !_

_Elle croisa les bras et fixa au loin. Tomoyo n'arrêta pas son fou rire, Sakura s'énerva :_

_- Mais enfin Tomoyo qu'est ce qui te fait rire à ce point ?_

_- Toi idiote ! On n'est qu'en 4ième ! Tu veux qu'il te fasse quoi !_

_Sakura regarda son amie, descendit de son arbre avec un sourire railleur et taquina son amie :_

_- Sa veux dire qu'on ne t'as jamais rien fait… Tomoyo-…chan ?_

_Tomoyo rougit et répondit :_

_- Idiote tu es ma meilleure amie tu sais très bien que non !_

_- Amaru-kun est beaucoup trop coincé pour moi, je te l'offre volontiers !_

_- Non, moi je suis en vue sur quelqu'un d'autre !_

_Sakura attrapa son amie par les épaules et la supplia :_

_- Tomoyoooo ! Dis moi tout !_

_- Non !_

_- Mais pourquoii ?_

_- Arrête de jouez ta gamine !_

_Elles rirent et s'installèrent sur le banc sous l'arbre. C'était l'automne, les feuilles tombait, de toutes les couleurs, jaune, orange, rouge, marron._

_- Allez, dis moi tout…_

_Tomoyo sourit, rougit, et dit à son amie :_

_- Tu vois, les frères Li ?_

Elle sentit quelqu'un lui aggriper les cheveux et la ruer de coup sur le visage, mais elle ne voyait plus rien, son esprit était enfermé dans les souvenirs… Elle ne ressentait qu'une douleur… Mais elle se sentait… C'était un peu comme indescriptible, elle sentait la douleur des coups, mais son esprit était enfermé ailleurs, loin…

- _Shakusatsu et Shaolan Li ?_

_- Oui… Eh ben… Tu ne les trouves pas mignon ?_

_Elle était toute rouge. Sakura sourit et répondit :_

_- Je trouve que Shakusatsu est celui qui à le plus de charme, et toi ? Serais tu tombé amoureuse ?_

_- Oui…_

_- Du quel !_

_- Shaolan…_

_Sakura eu un énorme sourire et s'exclama :_

_- Mais sort avec alors !_

_- Je ne les connais même pas !_

_Sakura s'accroupit en face d'elle et rassura son amie :_

_- Je connais Eriol ! Le meilleur ami de Shakusatsu, je suis dans sa classe ! Tous va s'arranger tu vas voir ! On se rapprochera d'eux, et il tombera sous ton charme c'est obligé !_

_Tomoyo rougit et répliqua :_

_- Idiote !_

_Sakura rit, Tomoyo la suivit vite, la pris dans ses bras et lui fit de gros bisous sur la joue :_

_- Mais tu sais que je t'aime toi ! Sans toi qu'est ce que je serrais !_

_Sakura était morte de rire, elle demanda :_

_- Je croyais que c'était Shaolan !_

_- Lui, il vient après !_

Elle se sentit tombé au sol… Des bruits de voix ? On demandait si elle était morte… Elle reçu un coup dans la hanche, son corps réagit, des rires montèrent. Elle ne comprenait plus rien… Son esprit ne les écoutait plus, il n'était plus présent…

_Sakura lui sourit de tout son cœur. Tomoyo lui rendit son sourire. Elles étaient meilleures amies depuis la 6ième et depuis ne s'était jamais séparé malgré qu'en quatrième elles fussent dans deux classes différentes. Sakura soupira :_

_- Alalala, qu'est ce que je deviendrais sans toi !_

_- Rien !_

_- Hey !_

_- Je rigole ! Et moi alors sans toi…_

_Elle se regardèrent et rire. Ayant du mal à parler sous son rire, Sakura dit :_

_- On dirait… (rire)… une déclaration !_

_- (rire)… Il ne manque plus …(rire)… que les bougies !_

_Elles ne finirent jamais de rire… Sous ce beau couché de soleil, sous ce amas de feuilles jaunes, oranges, rouges et marrons… Sur ce banc…_

Elle ouvrit les yeux, lentement, elle sentait tous son corps douloureux. Elle fut aveuglée par le soleil couchant. Elle se redressa dans les feuilles mortes de l'automne. Etait elle dans son souvenir ? Non… Il n'y avait ni le banc ni l'arbre qu'elle avait l'habitude d'escalader. Sa meilleure amie venait de la frapper, avec tous ses amis… Il ne lui restait plus rien… Elle se releva avec difficulté, elle ce dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure, elle marcha, lentement. Elle rentra dans sa résidence et croisa sa voisine, un peu plus âgé qu'elle. Elle tenta de lui sourire, elles se firent la bise. Mais immédiatement sa voisine remarqua :

- Sa ne vas pas Sakura ?

Elle craqua, elle pleura et se jeta dans ses bras. Sa voisine tenta de la rassurer du mieux qu'elle put, mais elle ne sût jamais rien de l'histoire… Sakura rentra chez elle après l'avoir remercié… Elle était tout simplement effondrée, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle sentait son cou lui faire un mal horrible, mais l'endroit où elle avait le plus mal, était au cœur, oui, sa la blessait, ses souvenirs… Elle avait envie de mourir, elle ne se soigna pas, elle voulait mourir, là, maintenant, sur ce canapé. Elle se sentait soudain si seule, sans personne. Et c'était vrai, qui serait là pour elle ? Ses larmes ne s'arrêtèrent jamais, son corps resta immobile, recroquevillé, elle était à bout… A bout de force, son esprit allait la lâcher, elle souhaitait mourir, devenir folle… Oublié… Tout oublié… Oublié absolument tout, retourné en arrière et ne jamais sourire à ce garçon qui avait détruit

TO BE CONTINUED

See you next time,

So LOOOVE LOOOVE LOOOVE, good luck everybody !


	14. Chapter 13

**Je tiens à préciser que ce qui s'est passé dans le chapitre précédent (la trahison, la foret) sont des éléments tiré du réel... Voilà... Prochaine fois réponse au review je ss dsl, bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 13**

**Courir après le passé**

La nuit tombait, lentement. Dehors les lampadaires étaient déjà allumés. Les feuilles tombait à chaque coup de vent. Sakura était plongé dans l'obscurité, les yeux ouvert mais vide de toutes expressions. Elle se souvenait… Tous simplement. Elle se souvenait de l'époque ou tout allait bien, où il faisait beau, et même quand il pleuvait, entassé dans une cage d'escalier, ils riaient… Tous ensemble… Elle, Tomoyo, Chiharu et Shaolan… Au fond d'elle, elle le haïssait… Il lui avait détruit sa vie. Mais dans ses souvenirs, tous était si doux et agréable…

* * *

_Un jour de printemps déjà bien chaud. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel bleu, quasiment sans nuage._

_- Tomoyo ! Je te dis que c'est pas une bonne idée !_

_- Chiharu ! Allez fais moi la courte échelle !_

_- Mais…_

_Tomoyo s'exaspéra et perdit patience :_

_- Bon, bah Sakura !_

_La jeune fille sourit et monta agilement à la fenêtre ouverte. Elle entra sans un bruit et leur fit signe qu'elle revenait. Elle revint quelques minutes après, avec bouteilles d'eau, nourriture, monnaie et cigarette. Elle sauta rapidement de la fenêtre, alors que derrière elle, elle entendit des bruits de pas. Elles partirent en courant, se posèrent à une plate forme de leur résidence, se regardèrent longuement avant d'explosé de rire. Sakura étala toutes la nourriture et la boisson. Elle venait de volé chez un de leur voisin détesté. Shaolan arriva, un sourcil arqué :_

_- C'est quoi tous sa ?_

_Tomoyo fit la moue et répondit :_

_- Si tu étais arrivé à l'heure tu le serais idiot !_

_Elle fit un discret clin d'œil à l'intention de ses amis. Sakura s'y mit aussi :_

_- C'est claire, t'es toujours en retard Shaolan !Pfff t'es relou à la fin…_

_- Pas toi aussi !_

_Et Chiharu en rajouta :_

_- Moi je trouve qu'elle on raison !_

_Shaolan leva les yeux au ciel et dit en faisant demi tour :_

_- Bon je vous laisse alors !_

_Tomoyo se leva précipitamment pour le rattraper, ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent. Sakura et Chiharu les regardaient avec un regard attendri.

* * *

_

On frappa à la porte. Sakura ne réagit pas. Personne, absolument personne ne devait la voir… Sa frappa une nouvelle fois. Encore… Encore… puis la personne lâcha l'affaire. Sakura soupira, premier geste qu'elle faisait. Mais elle entendit un bruit de fenêtre, mince, elle avait oublié de fermé la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle vit une silhouette sombre s'avancer. Cette personne alluma la lumière et elle reconnu la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir. Shaku Li se tenait devant elle, surpris. Il ne savait rien… Ou jouait il la comédie ?

- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé Sakura ?

Elle réalisa qu'elle devait avoir un peu de sang au coin de la bouche, mais elle ne bougea pas, le fixant, tel un animal sauvage.

- Sakura ?

Toujours aucune raison, elle le fixait dans les yeux. Quand il s'approcha, elle se cala plus contre le canapé. Incrédule, il demanda :

- Mais enfin… Sakura ?

Aucune réponse, mais la jeune fille sentit des larmes se formé au coin de ses yeux. Shaku… Il avait toujours été là pour elle… Mais elle se sentait si mal, avec une atroce envie de disparaître, rayé de la surface de la planète ! Il s'approcha lentement, elle ne réagis plus, fixant le vide. Doucement, il lui caressa les cheveux en chantonnant une petite musique douce. C'était son habitude à lui, de toujours chanté. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, se ressemblance était frappante avec son frère, mais il avait un petit bouc brun, des cheveux légèrement plus court, et cette patience frappante que son frère n'avait plus, cette tranquillité… Il l'apaisa rapidement. Une larme coula, mais pas deux. Elle se sentit bien, elle ne pensait plus à rien. Elle ferma les yeux et se reposa un peu, tranquillement.

* * *

1 heure et demie passa, Shaku était toujours assis et continuait de l'apaiser malgré le fait qu'elle dorme. Quel choc de la voir ainsi… Du sang… ce regard… Il s'en sentit remué de l'intérieur. Elle qui avait été si souriante pendant les vacance, si pleine de vie… Il la sentit remué, froncer les sourcils, puis ils redevinrent de nouveau décontractés. Visage d'ange sans soucis. Il soupira, que faire ? Il ne savait même pas ce qui s'était passé ? En tout cas il était certain d'une chose, ne pas l'abandonner, rester à ces côtés ! Comme pour répondre à cette conviction, inconsciemment Sakura s'accrocha à son T-shirt. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se réveilla. Il faisait nuit dehors. Elle se sentit la tête allongée sur quelque chose de moue et chaude. Elle réalisa que sa main était aggripé à un T-shirt, elle se retourna et en un flash, cru reconnaître Shaolan. Même si elle reconnut rapidement Shaku, rien que le fait d'avoir cru voir Shaolan raviva en elle cette sensation de douleur atroce.

* * *

_Le soleil commençait à se coucher, le ciel était orange… Sakura était allongé sur son lit, fixant le ciel à travers ses stores, perdu dans ses pensées, aujourd'hui elle n'avait vu personne, elle avait du aller voir sa grand-mère à l'hôpital. Il devait être vers les 20 heures, jolie journée d'été s'achevant. Sortirait elle ce soir ? Sûrement… Encore faudrait il que quelqu'un l'appelle. Elle se sentait morose. On toqua à sa fenêtre, elle sursauta et ouvrit le store puis la fenêtre. Elle sourit en voyant Shaolan l'attendre avec un grand sourire._

_- Shaolan !_

_- Sa va miss ?_

_- Super et toi ?_

_- Bah ouais, alors, t'étais où aujourd'hui ?_

_- Oh… Nulle part, et toi ?_

_- Rien de spécial j'étais au travail de ma daronne ! J'ai pas pu sortir ne te téléphoner !_

_- Ahaha, pas grave ! Tu fais quoi là ?_

_- Bah je viens de rentré alors je pensait te voir !_

_- Sa fait plaisir !_

_Une voix surgit du coin du bâtiment :_

_- Mon amour !_

_Tomoyo arriva en courant, bras grand ouvert, sourire magnifique. Elle monta se hissa à la fenêtre agilement et serra Sakura dans ses bras. Shaolan dit, faussement jaloux :_

_- Et moi alors ? N'as-tu pas crié « mon amour » !_

_Tomoyo lui sourit et répliqua :_

_- Ne t'avais-je pas dit que c'était Sakura mon amour number one ?_

_Shaolan parut déconcerté, Sakura et Tomoyo se lancèrent un regard avant d'exploser de rire. Tomoyo descendit, serra Shaolan dans ses bras et l'embrasse. Elle rie :_

_- C'est mieux comme sa ?_

_- Un peu plus et j'étais jaloux !_

_- Mais tu as de quoi ! Tu ne peux pas rivaliser avec ma Saku !_

_- Quoiii !_

_Les filles éclatèrent de rire. Tomoyo finit par demander :_

_- Saku ! T'as pas une bouteille d'eau ?_

_- Si attend !_

_Elle en saisit une, ouvrit le bouchon et envoyé un jet dans les air. Elle fut subjuguée par la beauté du reflet des rayons argenté dans les gouttes d'eau. Shaolan s'écria :_

_- Tu me le paieras !_

_Tomoyo rit en disant :_

_- Je t'ai demandé une bouteille ! Pas une douche !_

_Sakura sourit et lui envoyé la bouteille. Tandis que sa petite amie buvait, Shaolan demanda :_

_- Tu sort ?_

_- J'arrive !_

_Tomoyo s'enthousiasma :_

_- Hey Sakura ! T'as pas d'heure pour rentré non ?_

_- Bah… Non pourquoi ?_

_- Y'a personne chez toi ?_

_- Comme toujours ! Mais qu'est ce que tu manigance ?_

_- Je peux dormir chez toi ce soir ?_

_Sakura rit :_

_- Pas besoin de demander idiote !_

_- Merci mon amouuur !_

_Shaolan leva les yeux au ciel, Tomoyo l'embrassa. Sakura les observa en souriant, sa devait faire deux mois qu'il sortait ensemble, ils étaient trop mignons. Ses deux meilleurs amis ensemble, quoi de plus beau ? Tomoyo ouvrit la bouteille d'eau et en aspergea son meilleur ami, après un grand cri, il saisit la bouteille et commença à l'éclabousser. Puis il se tourna vers Sakura qui n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de dire et l'éclaboussa à son tour._

_- Hey !_

_- Revanche c'est tout !_

_Puis un fou rire général tandis que le soleil continuait de se coucher lentement… Le temps passe… Les gens changent…_

* * *

Les larmes coulaient toutes seules des yeux de Sakura, et Shaku ne pouvait rien y faire. Il la rassura en murmurant doucement : 

- Chut… Chut…

Elle sanglota :

- Shaku… Je me souviens… Sa fait si mal… Je veux… je veux…

- Que veux tu ?

Elle couina :

- Je veux retourner en arrière !

- Chuut… Tu ne peux pas Sakura… Tu le sais !

- Mais tout est de ma faute ! Tout… Si je pouvais… Tout changé…

- Tu ne peux pas…

- Mais ses souvenirs… Si bon sont si…

Il la rassura :

- Tu sais Sakura… Tous les souvenirs, quelque ils soit, avec le temps, finissent par devenir de bon souvenirs, même le moment le plus banales, mais ce sont juste des souvenirs, on ne peut que s'en rappeler, alors, au lieu d'avoir un pincement au cœur, on doit se dire qu'on peut « arranger » les choses, laissez le temps faire son travail, les souvenirs sont là… pour réchauffez notre cœur, nous rappelez une époque… Rien d'autre, ils ne doivent pas te faire souffrir…

Elle remarqua que les paroles de Shaku étaient très censées… Elle devait arrêter de se faire du mal… C'était des souvenirs, on ne pouvait revenir en arrière…

- Merci… Shaku…

Il esquissa un sourire et posa une main rassurante sur son front. Elle lui esquissa un sourire.

- Bon, avec tous sa, tu ferais mieux d'aller prendre une douche, je ne sais pas encore pourquoi, mais tu saigne…

Sakura se redressa, et sentit une douleur immense l'envahir. Elle se bloqua quelques secondes…

- Sa va ?

- Oui… Juste… Un peu… fatigué !

Elle ne voulait rien lui dire, pas pour le moment, c'était encore trop encré en elle pour se le faire de nouveau revivre, trop douloureux. Elle prit avec quelques difficulté une bonne douche puis s'habilla d'un jogging et d'un bon gros pull. En sortant, elle huma l'air et remarqua une bonne odeur de… nouille chinoise ? En entrant dans la cuisine, elle vit Shaku servir des pattes fraîchement cuite dans deux assiettes. Il lui sourit, gêné :

- Désolé ! Je ne sais pas cuisinez tellement d'autre chose !

- Sa me convient, ne t'inquiète pas !

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et commencèrent à manger. Sakura n'était pas très bavarde, et Shaku le comprenait. Mais elle finit par dire après avoir reposé sa fourchette :

- Désolé je n'ai… Plus tellement faim…

Elle avait du mangé un quart de son assiette. Shaku soupira, posa la sienne et demanda :

- Et si… Tu me disait enfin ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Sakura baissa la tête, ses cheveux cachant la moindre expression de son visage. Elle observa du coin de l'œil son ami et finit par avouer :

- Aujourd'hui… Ahora… Amaru… Tomoyo et un ami de mon ex… Sont venus… Ils m'ont… amené dans la forêt et…

Les mots n'arrivèrent plus à sortir de la gorge nouée de Sakura. Shaku la fixa, les yeux grands ouvert. Il s'énerva :

- Ils t'ont fais quoi ! Sakura, avoue moi tout ! Tout de suite !

Brusquée, Sakura se renferma encore plus. Shaku se calma, l'empoigna par les épaules, l'obligea à le fixer dans les yeux et lui dit calmement :

- Finis Sakura…

Elle prit une grande inspiration et bégaya :

- Ils m'ont… Ils m'ont… frappé… Shaku, ma meilleure amie a rie en me frappant… Shaku…

Il la serra dans ses bras pour attendre la fin de ses sanglots, mais il était lui-même en état de choc. Ces fumiers avaient donc osé porter la main sur une fille si fragile ? Il essaya de contenir sa colère. Il ne savait plus quoi dire pour la réconforter, que dire dans ce genre de cas ? N'avait il pas eu lui aussi d'avoir été trahis par sa meilleure amie ? C'était déjà moins important, mais il savait qu'on avait beau essayé de le réconforter, n'importe quel mot ne servait à rien. Sa lui fit rappeler que Camilla rentrerait demain, sa la scandaliserait. Puis, il se dit soudainement que celui qui aurait le + d'impact était son frère. Il dit à Sakura qu'il sortait prendre l'air, mais en réalité il sortit son portable et appela son frère. Les sonneries passèrent, avant qu'une voix un peu bougonne réponde :

- Ouais, quoi ?

- T'es où là ?

- A l'endroit où te devrais être bouffon.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- A la maison idiot ! Maman s'inquiète idiot !

- Rejoins moi immédiatement.

- Mais pourquoi ! Et où surtout !

- Viens tout de suite, chez Sakura !

- Mais pourquoi ?

Un léger silence puis :

- Tu verras par toi-même, tu as intérêt de venir.

- … J'arrive, mais prend garde à ce que Tomoyo ne soit pas dans le coin.

Shaolan raccrocha. Shaku siffla :

- Mieux ne vaux pas pour elle !

Puis il rentra dans l'appartement, perdu dans ses pensées.

* * *

Camilla n'avait pas bougé de la table de pique nique. Elle restait perdue dans ses pensées, elle se remémorait tous ses bons souvenirs, son Shaku… Sakura, Shaolan… Elle avait réussit à donner un intérêt à sa vie… Et maintenant… Si elle devait mourir… Elle perdrait tout ! Elle esquissa un sourire, elle ne dirait rien, elle disparaîtrait du jour au lendemain, c'est tout. Et… Sa mort serais magnifique, car elle mourra en se souvenant de tous les bon moments passé avec ses amis…

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Sakura se bloqua, Shaku la rassura : 

- Du calme, je vais ouvrir !

Sakura resta bloqué Shaku alla ouvrir, puis laissa entrer une silhouette que Sakura reconnut immédiatement et sursauta. Des larmes montèrent immédiatement à ses yeux, elle bloqua son regard sur ses pieds, et ne voulut plus le bouger tandis que des flots de larmes coulaient. Shaolan fut surpris et s'approcha lentement d'elle, gêné. Il l'appela :

- Sakura ?

Sakura gémit quelque chose d'incompréhensible dû aux larmes. Shaku posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère et lui expliqua :

- Shaolan, regarde les dégâts qu'a faits ta petite amie…

Shaolan s'assit à coté de Sakura qui devint très tendu. Il lui demanda :

- C'est à cause de ce midi Sakura ? Ne t'en fais pas autant pour sa…

Sakura secoua rageusement la tête. Shaku expliqua d'un ton froid :

- Sa n'a rien à voir Shaolan, en début de soirée, ta chère petite amie à réunit tous ses potes pour allez la tabasser dans la forêt ! Elle est blessée idiot !

Les yeux de Shaolan se rétrécirent, il observa Sakura de haut en bas et découvrit pas mal de coupure, de bleu… Il hallucina, posa une main sur la joue humide de Sakura et souffla :

- Tous sa parce que je te vois…

Il y eu un long moment silencieux. Dehors, le vent soufflait, la lune était haute, sans étoiles. Shaku était debout au milieu de la pièce, les observant. Sakura le regard bloqué devant elle, tremblante, pleurant. Shaolan l'observant, observant surtout le regard perdu de la jeune fille. Puis sa voix trancha dans l'air glacé de cette soirée :

- Ne nous voyons plus…

La tête de Sakura sa baissa un peu plus, ses cheveux recouvrant tous son visage vu de profil. Shaolan se leva sans un mot de plus, et sans même se retourner se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit, Sakura murmura :

- Adieu…

Il hocha légèrement la tête, et ferma la porte derrière lui. Une larme tomba au sol. La chaleur des vacances d'été avait disparu, laissant place à l'air glacial de l'hiver…

_Shaolan ferma les yeux et pensa… Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait bien faire comme vœux ? Il ne se donna pas trop la peine de réfléchir, les remords donnèrent la réponse à sa place : « Pouvoir resté aux côté de Sakura à présent… » Et du côté de Sakura, c'était bien plus compliqué. Souhaitez bonne santé à tous les gens auxquelles elle tenait ? Elle en avait très envie, mais autre chose passa en priorité « Que Shaku et Shaolan ne me quitte plus jamais… ». Ils rouvrirent les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent…_

_**FIN**_


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : Les perso ne sont pas a moi !

**Alalalala désolé de ce retard ! En + pour vs livrez un chap ke jtrouve pa terrible… abh me tapper pa lol g quasiment finis le prochain ki é déjà mieu + joyeux lol et je blok sur ma fic vivre ma vie près de toi en te detestant sorry :'( ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et g decider de publier le dernier chapitre de vivre ma vie pres de toi en te detestant le 3 décembre, jour de mon anniv les gens !**

**Kiss !**

**Chapitre 14**

**Non ce n'est pas la fin…**

Shaolan se retrouva dehors, dans le vent glacial. Il resta planté, à regarder rageusement autour de lui. Il ne comprenait pas, il avait prévenu Tomoyo : « Si tu la touche je casse ! ». Narquoise elle lui avait répondu que si il cassait elle serait encore plus cruelle… Il shoutta une pierre du pied et regarda la fenêtre du salon de Sakura. Encore éclairé par la petite lampe. Dans quelle état devait elle être ? Bien, espérait il, car c'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait tous ses problème, lui comme elle en était conscient. Maintenant… Tout devrait allez mieux… pour elle… Il esquissa un sourire, tourna les talons et sortit de la résidence, la mine triste, nostalgique. Il y croisa Ahora, Tomoyo et Amaru, près de la forêt en train de rire. Il arriva vers Tomoyo en souriant. Elle se jeta sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il lui infligea un claque monumental qui résonna dans la nuit. Elle se stoppa net et le regarda, stupéfaite. Son regard, à lui, était glacial et dur. A présent il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas casser sans bonne raison avec Tomoyo ou Sakura serait en danger. Mais le mot « aimer » semblait maintenant ne plus appartenir à son vocabulaire, surtout concernant Tomoyo. Il jeta un regard noir autour de lui. Ils les avaient tous piéger, il n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Il fixa Ahora qui parut assez désappointé, lui-même, ne savait plus quoi pensé. Il continua sa route sans un mot de plus, le regard perdu au loin. Tomoyo se retourna les larmes aux yeux, et après quelques instants se jeta dans les bras de Ahora en gémissant :

- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait… Ahora… Qu'est ce qui m'a prit… !

Ahora ne répondit rien, se contentant de serrer Tomoyo dans ses bras. Les pensées de Tomoyo était affolé :

« Sa ne me ressemble pas de faire sa, comment j'ai pu… Jamais je ne me serrais imaginer la frapper… Shaolan doit me haïr… Si il le pouvait il casserait immédiatement… Je suis si cruelle… »

* * *

Sakura POV -A la rentrée-

Je ne voulait pas allez en cours, le réveil sonnait, il ne voulait pas s'arrêter et je ne voulait pas sortir de sous la couverture. Une musique de NTM passait à la radio… « Tout donné… C'est pas finit » Je n'en entendait que des bribes, mais elle me décida, et je finis par me lever, je devais y aller, je ne devait pas faire celle qui a peur ! Camilla serait là ! Enfin… je l'espère ! Une fois prête, je descendis en courant la route. Tirant la langue au passage à la forêt, je me sentais en pleine forme, étrangement, comme si j'étais enfin guéri d'une longue maladie. Et le meilleur remède était l'amnésie, sans aucun doute ! Arrivée devant le collège, je vis Camilla le regard dans le vague en fixant le bahut. Je lui sautai au cou, elle poussa un petit cri et me sourit de tout son cœur, ne sachant rien :

- Ma petite Saku !

- Sa va toi ?

- T'inquiète, et toi alors tes vacances ?

- Euh… Magnifique !

Je me rappelais que c'était Camilla elle-même, même si ce n'était qu'une sorte d'apparition, qui m'avais déjà réconforté dans le passé ! Puis, je vis Shaku arrivé avec Eriol, et pas loin derrière… Shaolan, seul, les yeux fermés, musique à fond. Il arriva devant nous et sembla hésité, puis il dit tranquillement :

- Salut Camilla, bonjour Kinomoto…

Puis il partit, sans même que Camilla ait le temps de lancer un « salut Shao ». Elle se tourna vers moi, arqua un sourcil et demanda :

- Sa ne s'était pas arrangé entre vous ?

- Bah… Si… Mais…

Une voix aigue les interrompues :

- Shaaooooooo ! Attend moi !

Ahora arriva en courant vers lui, Shaolan tourna vers elle un regard blasé, quand elle tenta de se reposer sur son épaule pour reprendre son souffle, il se dégagea brutalement. Ahora jeta un regard en coin à Sakura en esquissant un sourire en coin et prit un air sérieux en commençant à parlé à Shaolan. Mais il ne daigna pas retirer ses écouteurs, elle fut obligée de les retirer elle-même. Sakura tourna la tête, à quelques mètres d'elle, Tomoyo, le regard dans le vague, maussade, fixait Shaolan. Nos regards se croisèrent quelques secondes, elle soutint peut de temps le mien, détourna le visage et descendit lentement. Camilla arqua un sourcil encore plus haut et me souffla :

- Mais… Je comprends plus rien là… Bref tu me disait oui mais ?

J'étais assez embarrasser… revoir Shaolan… Ahora, Tomoyo… Allais-je garder la tête haute longtemps ? Devoir raconter de nouveau… Je décidai de faire une version bref, et de ne pas plonger Camilla dans l'histoire :

- Si pendant les vacances c'était parfait, mais en rentrant, Shaolan était assez gêné vu qu'il y avait Tomoyo… Alors je lui ai dit que je préférais qu'il m'oubli… C'est mieux comme sa !

Camilla m'observa et demanda :

- Tu es sur que sa te convient ?

Je lui sourit, ou plutôt, fis mine de sourire :

- Bien sur !

Il y eu un petit silence et d'une voix tranchante Camilla asséna :

- Menteuse.

Je la fixai, surprise. Elle haussa les épaules et descendit, au passage elle bouscula Ahora à l'épaule, celle-ci se tourna vers Camilla, énervé, mais décida de ne rien dire et continua à essayer de parlé avec Shaolan qui l'observait le regard dans le vide. Je soupirais, Shaku me posa une main sur l'épaule, un regard triste pour moi… Je lui souris, il esquissa un sourire et dit tranquillement :

- Allez, on y va ?

Je fis un signe de tête positif et dynamique. On passa devant le petit groupe de trois, Shaolan me jeta un léger regard et reporta son attention sur Ahora qui s'énerva, perdant patience :

- Tu m'écoutes Shaolan ?

* * *

_Shaolan POV_

Enfin la cloche sonna, libéré, oui c'était le mot, libéré de cette fouttue Ahora. Son discours et ses grandes paroles je ne les avais même pas écouté. Je n'avais pas réussit à dormir de la nuit, et la perspective de retourner en cours… Bref, rien de plus motivant. Je tentai de rentrer dans le bahut sans un regard pour les deux, quand Ahora me retint par le bras :

- Hey j'ai pas finit !

La goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase :

- J'en ai marre de t'entendre débiter des conneries ! Et c'est pas pour toi que je vais être en retard en cours !

- Ah bon ? Car quand je dit que ta meuf t'aime pour toi c'est des conneries ?

Je jeta un regard à Tomoyo, mon cœur sembla loupé un battement en voyant sa mine plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire et son regard fuyant… Mais je tournai les talons sans un mot. Je devine sans problème qu'en ce moment Ahora est en train de consoler Tomoyo en la prenant dans ses bras… Eh bien qu'elle le fasse ! Pour l'instant cette histoire n'était pas prête d'être oublier !

Je n'aurais pas pu tomber sur pire cour un Lundi matin en première heure. Histoire géo… Impossible de dormir, impossible de parler (de toute façon avec qui ? je n'était pas d'humeur), et surtout, impossible d'écouter sans avoir les paupières qui se ferme toute seul ! Ayant quand même la chance d'être du côté fenêtre, la tête posé sur mes bras, je fixait le lointain… Les vacances me semblaient si loin… Alors que c'était il n'y a pas si longtemps… De si bons moments… Pourquoi ne pas lâcher Tomoyo ? Je savais que le faire immédiatement me ferais quand même souffrir, sa fais un an qu'on sort ensemble… Je ne vais pas faire celui qui n'a plus de sentiment, et je la blesserais elle aussi. Ensuite Sakura ne voudrais pas forcément me revoir, sa ferais mec qui se sert d'elle… bref, je suis dans une impasse, mais j'avais déjà réfléchis toute la nuit à cette question, et j'avais trouvé une seule réponse… Laissez le temps passé… En espérant que mon vœu se réalise… Que cette étoile filante ne sois pas un rêve… Un mot arriva devant moi, je le prit et le lu discrètement, simple et court :

« Donne moi une bonne raison pour que tu fasse la gueule à Tomoyo. Ahora »

Je lui jetai un regard noir, même en cours, il fallait qu'elle me fasse chier celle là ! Elle était à l'autre bout de la classe mais elle avait la chance d'avoir un lancer précis… Je lui répondis clairement :

« Frappé ma meilleure amie est une des pires chose qu'elle pouvait faire ». Et je le renvoyai avec énergie, avec en guise de cadeau un second regard noir. Elle haussa les épaules, lu et répondit, avec un petit sourire que je ne comprit pas. Le mot revint, décidément, les lunettes de cette prof ne servaient à rien… Dommage ! Par contre je remarquai Camilla, couchée sur ses bras, lunette de travers sur le nez, cheveux étalé sur la table… Les petits rayons de soleil leur donnant une couleur blonde… Elle était mignonne quand même, mais elle ne parlait jamais de ses amours, elle était un peu spéciale mais s'était une fille géniale et attachante ! Bref, je lu ce foutu papier :

« Alors tu n'as aucune raison, Tomoyo ne l'as pas touché, je peux te le jurer sur n'importe quelle vie. Cette pour cette raison que tu me hais aussi ? »

Ainsi Tomoyo ne l'avait pas touché ? Sa je voulais bien le croire, car malgré toute la haine qu'elle pouvait avoir envers elle… Mais elle en faisait quand même partit du complot… Faute… à moitié pardonner ? Se serait à elle de se racheter de toute façon. Réponse claire :

« Bien sur »

Et le mot retourna faire son petit vol. J'en avait marre, qu'elle me laisse tranquille, qu'elle comprenne que sa ne sert à rien. Mais au bout d'un moment je le vit revenir, merde la boulette devait être trois fois plus grande, elle avait du m'écrire un roman, et je ferais bien de recommander un rendez vous chez l'ophtalmo à ma prof ! Allez courage, je vais lire ce roman sûrement aussi ennuyant que le fameux livre « En rouge et noir ».

« D'accord. Mais sache qui si j'ai fait sa c'est pour le bien de Tomoyo et non le mal de Sakura. Toi tu trouve sa normal de faire autant de mal à sa petite amie ? N'irait tu pas frapper un mec qui tourne autour de ta petite copine et qui la sert dans ses bras ? Te connaissant je pense bien que si ! Shaolan tu ne sais pas à quel point tu fais souffrir Tomoyo des fois, entre nous, tu lui donnes même des envies de mourir… »

Ok… D'accord… Tout à fait… Laissez moi m'en remettre… J'essai de trouver une faille, ce sont des filles ? Non, ce n'est pas un bon argument, c'est même plutôt macho… Alors elle aurait raison ? C'est avec sa qu'elle me bassine depuis ce matin ? Sa fait mal… Elle a raison, un mec qui ferait sa à ma petite copine… Serait déjà mort et enterrer… Je jetai un coup d'œil à Ahora qui semblait noter le cours, avec un sérieux que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je me retrouvais vraiment coincé… Bon, à la pause, je ferais l'effort de l'écouter… Je lui laisse une chance de me convaincre, une seule… Elle allait m'en envoyer un autre, (c'est là d'où viens son air sérieux elle ne nottait pas le cours !héhé) mais je vit Camilla l'intercepter et le déchirer sans se donner la peine de lire. Ahora l'assassina du regard, Camilla l'ignora royalement, déchirant le papier en miette. J'esquissai un sourire, elle venait de se réveiller apparemment…

* * *

A la pause, je voulut la trouver, mais je la trouva en train de parlé avec Lika… J'eu envie de les écouté. Lika demandait :

- Pourquoi Tomoyo semble si malheureuse ?

- Bah elle se sent pas très bien…

- A cause d'une embrouille avec Shaolan ?

- Non, à cause de Sakura, tu sais cette fille…

- Stop Ahora, je ne te conseil pas de dire un mot de plus sur Sakura devant moi. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis votre amie que je suis l'ennemie de Sakura ! Fais ton petit cinéma aux autres mais avec moi sa ne marche pas !

- Mais je te dis que c'est el…

- Sa suffit Ahora ! La prochaine fois que tu insinue une telle chose je te jure que…

- Tout sa parce que tu es une amie d'enfance à cette pute de Camilla ?

- Quoi ! Et déjà comment tu parles d'elle ?

- Je parle d'elle comme je veux ! J'ai toujours remarqué que tu ne m'appréciais pas vraiment, pas la peine de joué ton innocente !

- Alors la ma vieille je n'ai pas besoin de jouer mon innocente car tu sais bien que je peux pas te voir ! Toi tu joues ta comédie à tout le monde et les embobine, mais je te jure que le jour où Camilla te tombera dessus, c'est dans son camp que je serais, et surtout pas dans le tien. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec Sakura, et … tais toi ! Je ne veux pas le savoir !

- Pffff… Mais pourquoi traînes tu avec nous si c'est elles que tu préfère ?

- Car j'adore beaucoup Tomoyo aussi…

- Si tu adores Tomoyo comment peux tu être du côté de…

- Laisse moi finir petite pouffiasse ! C'est toi qui as fait que Tomoyo est comme sa ! Et regarde comment elle est maintenant, perdue ! Tout sa pour satisfaire tes exigences !

- Alors vas y, qu'est ce que t'attend pour monté Tomoyo contre moi ? Tu ne le fais pas car tu sais très bien que c'est moi qu'elle croira !

- Sale gamine ! Je ne le fais pas car je ne risque pas de m'abaisser à ton niveau, ok sale…déchet !

Lika tourna les talons, j'admirais vraiment cette fille. Elle arrivait ainsi à gérer les deux camps… Si facilement. Ahora remarqua ma présence, croyant que je venais juste d'arriver, elle m'offrit un grand sourire et demanda :

- Alors Shao, disposez à m'écouter ?

J'hésitai… Après ce que j'avais entendu… Allez, laissons nous au supplice…

- Oui…

Et puis je commença à regretter, ne serait elle pas pire qu'un cours d'histoire géo ? Mais j'écoutai avec attention ses arguments…

* * *

Normal POV

Sakura était lessivé, une heure de math intensive… ou non, plutôt une heure d'engueulade non stop avec son prof, soutenu par Takeo, Nakata, Kana et compagnie. Finalement le prof avait abandonné à leur mettre une heure de colle. Elle regarda son emploi du temps pendant la sonnerie et soupira :

- Oh non… Et c'est partit pour une heure d'anglais…

Elle savait bien ce qui l'attendait pour l'anglais… La vue sur la classe de Shaolan… Elle croisa Camilla qui se dirigeait vers une des grilles. Elle sourit à Sakura qui demanda immédiatement :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais !

- Bah… j'ai EPS !

- Mais c'est à l'autre bout de la cour l'EPS !

- Je sais ! C'est pour sa que je me casse ! Je saute la grille !

Sakura sourit et répondit :

- A cette aprême alors peut être !

- Ouais j'verrais ! Bisous !

Camilla commençait à escalader la grille quand elle aperçu du coin de l'œil Shaolan écoutant attentivement Ahora. Camille fronça les sourcils, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment… Elle s'approcha lentement pour écoutez, elle n'entendit que des bout de phrase :

- Donc tu comprendra… que ce qu'on a fait à Sakura… normal… hein Shaolan ?

Qu'avait il fait à Sakura ! Shaolan accepterait que quelqu'un est fait du mal à Sakura ! Elle n'y croyait pas. Pourtant il acquiesça, tout sourire, Ahora lui prit le bras et partit avec lui vers l'EPS. Au passage Camilla leur barra la route et cria sur Shaolan :

- Shaolan ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne vous parlez plus toi et Sakura que tu dois accepter que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal !

Ahora ricana et dit en reprenant sa route, tenant fermement Shaolan :

- Tu es à l'ouest ma pauvre !

- Quoi ma pauvre ! Viens sale…

- Tiens tiens, Camilla… En retard ? En train de dire des obscénité dans le préau ?

- Oh non… Elodie…

- Cette fois je ne te laisserais pas le temps de t'enfuir, allez, direction le BVS !

- Ok…

Camlla regarda Ahora s'éloigné au bras de Shaolan… Celle-ci jeta vers Camilla un sourire mesquin. Elle lui répondit d'un doigt d'honneur et suivit la pionne qui lui demanda :

- Tu ne t'entends toujours pas avec Yukiho ?

- Ahora ? Non, pas du tout…

- L'année dernière tu était prête à la tuer… Elle n'a pas retenu la leçon ?

Camilla réfléchit et répondit, ayant confiance en Elodie :

- Un peu… Mais elle se réfugie derrière Shaolan, c'est un ami qui m'es chère… Et je crains qu'elle ne le retourne contre moi, comme elle l'a déjà retourné contre sa meilleure amie…

Elodie hocha lentement la tête et répondit en s'asseyant à son bureau :

- En tout cas si tu veux faire un massacre comme l'année dernière, cette fois fais le à l'extérieur du collège !

Camilla se moqua :

- Un adulte raisonnable m'aurait dit que j'avais une tenue totalement irresponsable, que j'avais agie comme une gamine, mais toi ce jour là tu m'as fait un signe comme pour dire « bien », je n'ai jamais comprit pourquoi…

- Je déteste cette fille… Ce n'est pas parce que je suis pionne que j'aime tous les élèves qu'il y a ici. Et puis tu sais, je n'ai que 19 ans, on à seulement 3 d'écart !

Elodie finit de signer le mot et le tendis à Camilla qui le saisit et partit en courant en disant :

- Ils sont prêt ! J'y vais !

- Tu ne te changes pas ?

Camilla fit un clin d'œil et répondit en fermant la porte :

- Le prof à l'habitude !

Elodie esquissa un sourire et replongea dans ses papier. Elle n'arriva pas à se concentrer et murmura pour elle-même :

- N'empêche… Quelle pagaille l'année dernière…

Adeline, une autre pionne, entrant dans le bureau à ce moment là demanda :

- L'année dernière ? Avec Camilla et Yukiho Ahora ?

Elodie sourit à sa collègue de 35 ans et répondit :

- En effet.

Adeline s'affala dans son siège et soupira :

- Quelle pagaille, mais surtout qu'elle idiotie ! Ce n'était pas très intelligent !

Elodie esquissa un sourire, on ne pouvait pas appeler sa de la sagesse… En effet, mais de la jeunesse, tout simplement. Adeline demanda :

- En fait, c'est quoi, le nom de famille de Camilla ?

- Il a disparu depuis la cinquième…

- Ah vraiment ? C'est étrange, et l'administration ne dit rien ?

- Non…

Elodie esquissa un sourire, seule elle connaissait la véritable identité de Camilla.Camille-Anna Devui de Montagès, habitant d'Ival, enfant au passer douloureux…

* * *

_Sakura POV_

La prof parlait… Elle ne s'arrêtait jamais ! De toute façon elle ne s'arrêterait jamais… Takeo dormait littéralement sur son sac, apparemment il ne semblait pas allez bien. Nakata était plongé dans ses pensées, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Je tapotais mon stylo contre ma joue quand je vis Kana observé avec sérieux la fenêtre. Regardait elle l'EPS ? Avec courage je tournai la tête pour la première fois… La vision m'horrifie, Ahora tenait Shaolan dans ses bras, toute souriante, dans un jogging moulant, son string dépassant de facilement 3 cm. Elle lui caressait la joue, Shaolan ne réagissait pas ? Cette pute profitait que Tomoyo était dans l'autre bâtiment ! Ahora avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux de Shaolan, elle les détourna deux seconde pour se tourner vers la fenêtre, mon étage, et m'offrir un grand sourire moqueur. Elle murmura quelque chose à Shaolan qui haussa les épaules, elle rit. Kanna se leva d'un coup, sa chaise fit un grand bruit. Elle ouvrit brutalement la fenêtre et gueula :

- Sale pute ! Arrête de te fouttre de nos gueules et éloigne toi de Shaolan avant que je descende m'occuper de ta sale gueule !

La prof fut scandalisée :

- Kanna ! Rasseyez vous immédiatement !

Au bord des nerfs, Kanna lui répondit :

- Ta gueule toi !

Takeo se réveilla et accourut vers la fenêtre tandis que Ahora ricanait :

- Et 'tite poufiasse, continue à rigolé tu vas voir on va te tombé dessus !

Shaolan adressa un regard noir à Takéo et cria :

- Essaie donc !

Ahora rit et répliqua :

- Je suis sa meilleure amie ! Tu vas voir si tu me touche !

Oh le choc… Shaolan m'avait en fait lâché pour pouvoir être tranquillement sans remord le meilleur amie de Ahora ! Kanna me fixa, surprise elle aussi. Elle allait gueuler quelque chose quand Ahora tomba au sol. Camilla venait de se lever, elle avait donné un coup de poing à Ahora.

- Tu dis quoi là sale pute !

Ahora se jeta sur Shaolan et cria :

- Défend moi Shaolan ! Tu ne vas pas la laisser me taper quand même !

Shaolan hésita et essaya de les séparer. Camilla cria en le poussant :

- Shaolan tu me dégoûtes !

Moi, Takeo et Kanna, on sa hâta de descendre les escaliers en quatrième vitesse. Je courut le plus vite que je peux, jamais je n'autoriserais cette sale… à toucher Camilla ! Je me jeta entre elles sans même y pensé, et pour forcer Ahora à lâcher les main de Camilla, je lui donné un grand coup dans la joue en lui criant :

- Tu vois ce que sa fait quand on se prend un coup poufiasse ! Tu t'es pas gêné toi !

Elle ne riait plus du tout, elle fit semblant de pleurer en cachant son visage et dit :

- Shaolan défend moi !

Takeo secoua Shaolan et gueula :

- Hé ho ! Atterris sur terre, ne me dis pas que c'est cette pouff ta meilleure amie ? Et Sakura ! Tu l'oublis !

Shaolan m'observa et murmura :

- C'est du passé !

Je ne risquais pas de me démonter ! Encore moins devant Ahora, face au regard interrogateur de Takeo je fit oui de la tête en souriant, pas peu fière du coup que j'avais porté à cette chienne maintenant par terre. Camilla me posa une main sur l'épaule, on se sourit. Adeline et Elodie arrivèrent, on dit joyeusement ensemble :

- C'est bon c'est finit !

Adeline leva les yeux au ciel :

- Oh non c'est loin d'être finit, dans mon bureau vous deux, les autres, retournez en cours !

On rit et la suivit, ça non, on ne risquait pas d'être démonté, et on s'était bien défoulé. Qu'est ce qu'elle était pitoyable ! Moi-même je n'ai pas été comme sa ! Et Shaolan m'a déçu, il ne mérite même plus que je pence à lui ! Bizarrement j'étais heureuse, et le fait d'être avec Camilla dans le bureau me donna la pêche. Adeline parla parla et parla encore, je crois qu'elle est pire que ma prof d'histoire. Sa sonna, Camilla qui semblait s'être endormit redressa la tête, espérant sortir. Mais Adeline nous coupa dans notre élan :

- Non, vous restez avec Elodie le temps de la récré ! Vous serez collez toutes les deux Mercredi matin toute la journée à faire le ménage, et devant tout les élèves !

Camilla demanda :

- Et les cours ?

- Vous les rattraperez l'après midi, je vérifierais !

- Ouais ouais, bon bah salut…

Vexé, Adeline s'en alla. Camilla explosa de rire et me demanda :

- T'as vu la tête qu'elle faisait par terre, Sakura ?

Je rit à mon tour mais la présence d'Elodie me gêna un peu. Mais je fut surprise quand elle dit :

- Je me suis retenu de rire ! Elle le méritait bien ! Au moins, c'est largement moins pire que l'année dernière !

Le regard de Camilla se voila légèrement, elle s'arrêta de rire et de sourire. Je demandai, curieuse :

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Camilla répondit tranquillement :

- Rien Sakura…

Elodie dit juste :

- On va dire que Ahora à faillit mourir !

Les deux jeunes filles se sourirent. Je ne pensait pas Elodie comme sa, sa me fit sourire aussi. On passa le reste de la pause à rire. Shaku arriva et se joint à nous. Par manque de chaise, Camilla s'assit sur ses genoux. Elle avait un sourire rayonnant, lui aussi… Je pence qu'il ferait un beau couple… Sont ils vraiment … juste meilleur ami ? ( ;-) clin d'œil o titre ).

- Next Chapter-

Il arrive bientôt j'ai presque finit de l'écrire, je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre mais le prochain j'adore ! Ne soyez pas trops sévère sur les review svp :-S !


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartienne pas !

Bon je sens que des gens vont gueuler en lisant ce chapitre, enfin bref on verra bien ! et dsl je suis débordé en ce moment c'est grave ! alalala bref bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 15**

**La vérité**

Une fois rentrée chez elle, Sakura posa lourdement ses affaires, ouvrit sa fenêtre, s'assit sur une chaise, croisa ses bras sur le rebord de la fenêtre et posa sa tête dessus. Le soleil se couchait au loin, le temps se rafraîchissait. Quelle journée ! Elle avait bien rit. Heureusement que Camilla était là ! Qu'est ce qu'elle ferait si elle disparaissait un jours ! Mais heureusement cela n'arrivera jamais… Selon elle. Cependant, elle se remit à penser à Shaolan et douta sur ses certitudes. Certes ce n'était qu'un idiot… Mais c'était Ahora qui l'avait dit… leur amitié ne pourrait pas se briser comme sa… Alors elle réfléchit, demain on était mardi… Après mercredi… Jour de sa punition… Et elle eu une idée.

« Si l'on doit enterrer le passer, faisons le d'une manière plus classe… »

Elle esquissa un sourire. Ces années d'amitié n'était pas prête de s'effacer comme sa ! Parole de Sakura ! Se serait son tour de lui donné du fil à retordre, et sa elle en était sur et certaine.

_Shaolan POV_

Je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer chez moi, mais à mon grand bonheur, Shaku était allé chez Eriol, et ma mère était encore au travail, elle finissait tard ce soir. Immédiatement je m'allongeai sur mon lit en fumant. Quel idiot… mais quel idiot je suis… Des scènes n'arrêtaient pas de me remonter… Camilla me poussant… Me criant que je la dégoûtait… Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait raison… J'aime bien Ahora mais je ne comprends plus rien, je ne suis plus… Je me dégoûte moi-même… Je fixai le ciel de ma fenêtre… Et dire qu'avant, à cette heure ci, Sakura était chez moi… Je ferma les yeux et me rappela, elle fumait sa clope a ma fenêtre, assise sur mon lit, quand, j'arrivais, elle tournait la tête vers moi et me souriait… « Ne fume jamais, idiot ! Où je te jure que tu ne verras pas la vie de la même façon ! » Ah… Je m'en rappel comme si c'était hier… Enfin… Les vacances, c'était il n'y a pas si longtemps… J'avais de plus en plus envie de casser avec Tomoyo, mais chaque fois que j'y pensais, j'avais un petit pincement au cœur, et si sa se trouve, la vie de Sakura serait encore pire après… Je me retrouvais coincé… Bof, je pense que je le mérite. Et puis elle avait l'air plutôt joyeuse aujourd'hui… J'avais voulut lui parlé quand elle était dans le BVS à la pause, mais quand je l'ai vu rire avec mon frère, Elodie et Camilla, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas la peine. Tout est de ma faute, j'ai été idiot de me dire que c'était celle de Tomoyo… Je l'ai cherché… Mes mains se crispèrent sur mon visage, hors de question que je lâche une larme ! A la place, je tirai sur ma cigarette comme un fou. Je voulais oublier… L'oubliée… Elle et son sourire…

_Mercredi Matin_

Camilla et Sakura se virent attribué un balai pour nettoyer les couloirs, et ensuite elles auraient en leur possession deux sceaux et deux éponges, pour laver les carreaux du deuxième étage. Camilla préférait sa aux heures d'EPS prévu ! En passant le balai, elles s'amusèrent du mieux qu'elles purent, à faire des courses. Au bout d'une heure et demie c'était fait, elles s'attaquaient aux vitres dans la bonne humeur. Ces grandes vitres la donnaient sur la cours. Camilla finit par dire :

- Tu sais Sakura, je la trouve vraiment bizarre cette histoire avec Shaolan…

- Ah, vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

- Que voulais tu dire hier, quand tu l'as frappé, « tu vois ce que sa fait » ?

- Ah sa euh… rien de spécial !

Camilla soupira et dit, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, d'un air froid et sec :

- Menteuse…

Sakura observa avec surprise Camilla qui lui expliqua :

- Hier j'ai parlé avec Shaku, il m'a tout raconté idiote !

- Ah… Désolé, mais je ne voulait pas t'inquiétez !

Camilla s'enflamma :

- Au contraire ! Je suis encore plus contente de l'avoir frappé ! Et crois moi ce n'est pas la dernières fois !

Puis elle redevint calme et dit :

- Tu sais, il m'a aussi dit ce qui s'est réellement passé entre toi et Shaolan…

Une brise de vent passa à travers la fenêtre ouverte, les longs cheveux de Camilla ondulèrent. Elle dit en passant doucement un chiffon sur une vitre :

- Tu sais… Je pence que Shaolan fait sa pour te protéger… Mais qu'il regrette…

- Me… Protéger ?

Camilla fixa Sakura dans les yeux :

- Réfléchis, si Shaolan avait cassé avec elle, elle aurait su que c'était parce que elle t'avait touché, et se serait vengé encore plus sur toi vu que maintenant elle n'aurait plus rien à perdre. Tu me suis ?

- Ah… Je n'y avais… Pas pensé…

- Alors ne sois pas trop méchante avec lui !

- Non… T'inquiète, et en faite, il s'est passé quoi entre toi et Ahora pour que tu la déteste autant ?

Camilla esquissa un sourire, mais son regard devint noir. Elle dit :

- Eh bien, je veux bien te dire une chose…

Elle fixa de nouveau Sakura dans les yeux et lui dit :

- Je t'avais raconté pourquoi je m'étais engueulé avec Shaku non ?

- Oui eh bien ?

- Cette pouffiasse, malgré toute les crasses qu'elle m'avait déjà faites, ce jour là, elle à appeler Shaku pour lui dire que j'avais besoin d'aide… Que j'étais au banc du lac ! Elle savait que je fumais là ! Et c'est à cause d'elle que moi et Shaku… Enfin toi-même tu sais la suite !

- Elle est grave… C'est son kiff de détruire les gens comme sa ?

Camilla haussa les épaules. La cloche sonna. Camilla esquissa un sourire et dit :

- A toi de jouer !

Sakura hocha la tête et elles montèrent sur le toit. Elles attendirent que la cible, c'est-à-dire Shaolan, seul, passa sous le toit à ce moment là. Camilla enclencha la musique, et Sakura esquissa exactement les mêmes pas de hip hop qu'un certains soir… Où on lui avait dit qu'elle était magnifique quand elle dansait… Shaolan leva immédiatement la tête, reconnaissant cette musique qu'il avait si souvent entendue. Il vit Sakura esquisser les pas de ce soir là… Sa gorge se serra affreusement, Sakura le fixa, et tout deux se rappelèrent…

_Sakura…_

_Nh ?_

_Je te promets que rien pas même Tomoyo gâchera notre amitié…_

_Merci… Shaolan-kun._

(chapitre 2 fin du chapitre)Shaolan partit en courant, sauta la grille et s'enfuit. Ahora n'était pas venu en cours, sous le choque, et Tomoyo avec elle… Sakura, la gorge serré à son tour s'arrêta et arriva à peine à souffler à Camilla :

- Arrête la musique… je ne peux plus…

- Ok… Mais taillons nous vite !

- Bonne idée !

Elles retournèrent laver leurs carreaux… Sakura se demanda ce que pensait Shaolan à cette heure ci…

_Shaolan POV_

_Je te promets que rien pas même Tomoyo gâchera notre amitié…_

_Je te promets que rien pas même Tomoyo gâchera notre amitié…_

_Je te promets que rien pas même Tomoyo gâchera notre amitié…_

_Je te promets que rien pas même Tomoyo gâchera notre amitié…_

_Je te promets que rien pas même Tomoyo gâchera notre amitié…_

_Je te promets que rien pas même Tomoyo gâchera notre amitié…_

_Je te promets que rien pas même Tomoyo gâchera notre amitié…_

Il devenait fou, il courait le plus vite possible, il dépassa même chez lui, il courut, courut, traversa la route sans pensé aux voitures. Il arriva en haut d'une colline, il s'effondra par terre et ne se releva pas. Il respirait bruyamment, les yeux agrandis. Comment avait il pu… Il revoyait encore ses grands yeux innocent lorsqu'il lui avait dit sa… Mais elle avait été cruelle de lui faire… Si seulement elle savait que c'était pour elle… Si elle pouvait comprendre que des sentiments ne s'oublie pas comme sa… Ni pour elle ni pour Tomoyo… Sa respiration se calma… Il pria de toute ses force, il voulait que Sakura vienne… Il resta allongée ainsi… Longtemps… longtemps…

_- Shaolan ?_

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il s'était endormit ? Sur la colline ? Il devait être facilement 13 heures… Il avait entendu la voix de Sakura dans ses rêves… Un son si agréable…

- Shaolan ? Sa va ?

Un rêve… Sur ? Il roula sur le dos en voyant Sakura, petit jean, débardeur et par-dessus doudoune avec capuche fourrure (fausse on s'calme). Elle se laissa glisser le long du tronc d'arbre et dit en allumant une clope :

- Bizarre… J'étais sure que tu serais là…

- … Il est quelle heure ?

- 13 h 45…

Il soupira :

- Bah tu t'es pas dépêché de venir…

Elle demanda surprise :

- Tu savais que j'allais venir ?

- C'était un pressentiment, d'après toi pourquoi j'étais là ?

Ils se sourirent, Sakura souffla :

- Au moins ici Tomoyo ne nous verra pas… Et puis tu sais, je n'ai pas peur, maintenant je suis prête à l'affronter ! Quelle vienne ! Comme Ahora hier !

Elle rit. Shaolan répliqua en commençant à rire à son tour :

- Arrête sa se fais pas !

- J'm'en fou !

Il y eu un long silence, le vent souffla, comme d'habitude, sur cette colline, avec cet unique arbre, ce saule pleureur… Sakura soupira d'aise :

- Sa faisait longtemps qu'on était pas venu ici…

Elle ferma les yeux et ajouta :

- Sa me rappel la plage…

Shaolan murmura :

- Si seulement on pouvait y retourner…

- Tu m'étonnes… Dis Shaolan…

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as fait une promesse, aujourd'hui j'ai voulut te la rappeler…

Shaolan baissa la tête, le vent passa entre ses cheveux en bataille. Le contact du vent sur les feuilles créait ce petit son si agréable…

- Que c'est agréable… Bref… Ne rompt pas ta promesse… Voyons nous ici, même si c'est peu… pour être ami il n'est pas nécessaire de nous voir tout le temps non ?

Le regard de Sakura transperça Shaolan. Il était heureux, si heureux. Elle avait trouvé la solution parfaite. Il la serra dans ses bras, de toute ses force, posant sa tête sur la sienne. Sakura rougit. Puis elle sourit, et posa sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme.

- Comme je suis bien…

- Moi aussi… murmura t'il, moi aussi…

Ils ne dirent plus rien, le vent était rassurant, malgré le petit froid, le soleil était haut levée, un soleil d'hiver, qui réchauffait les cœurs. Sakura demanda (disclaimer : cette phrase ne m'appartient pas, je l'emprunte au manga Fruits Basket) :

- Shaolan, sais tu ce que deviens la neige en fondant ?

Il rit et répondit en se séparant d'elle :

- Je suis pas con ! De l'eau !

Sakura ferma les yeux en jetant sa cigarette et répondis en souriant :

- Non… le printemps…

Shaolan l'observa, sourit et dit en la prenant plus doucement dans ses bras :

- Alors tu es mon printemps !

- Oui bien sur ! C'est sa lol !

Ils rirent. Quelle ambiance agréable, pensèrent ils. Shaolan fixa Sakura en souriant.

- Les vacances me manque…

Sakura qui avait les yeux fermés répondit :

- A moi aussi, beaucoup… J'aimerais y retourner…

- Laisse moi te donner un avant goût, ou plutôt un souvenir, de ces vacances…

Elle fut surprise lorsqu'il l'embrassa, mais elle se laissa faire, en effet, sa lui rappelait les vacances… Il l'avait déjà dans ses bras, juste pour lui… Il aurait aimé que la vie soit simple comme à cet instant… Mais il savait, que son cœur était maintenant coupé en deux, il aimait Tomoyo… Mais il aimait aussi sa meilleure amie… Sakura, elle, savait qu'en réalité, elle avait ces sentiments depuis longtemps… Elle se dit que … Peut être même, depuis toujours ?

* * *

Le jeudi, Sakura allait avec Shaku et Camilla au bahut, discutant joyeusement, se sentant le cœur léger. Quasiment arrivée devant les grilles, ils remarquèrent Tomoyo et Ahora se disputé. Camilla entonna joyeusement en sortant son paquet :

- Ohoh ! Jolie spectacle, sa mérite bien une clope !

Sakura regarda sa montre et en sortit une, remarquant qu'il avait encore 10 minutes avant de rentrer dans la prison. Tous les trois fumèrent, Shaku demanda :

- Tu penses que c'est à cause d'hier ?

Camilla répondit, tranquillement, tirant une latte :

- Sûrement… Mais pourquoi, ch'ai pas…

Sakura dit en réfléchissant :

- Sûrement quelqu'un de votre classe qui a été le rapporté à Tomoyo…

Camilla réfléchis puis contraria Sakura :

- Non, dans notre classe seul Ahora fais partit du cercle d'ami de Tomoyo, cependant j'ai ma petite idée sur qui l'a dit…

Shaku s'impatienta :

- Allez dit ! Joue pas ta mystérieuse !

- Hey ! On s'calme jeune homme, c'est l'matin, laisse moi l'temps de fumer tranquille ! Et pour ton info, je serais prête à parier la fin de mon paquet que c'est Lika qui lui as dit…

Sakura, assez surprise, demanda :

- Pourquoi ?

- Lika n'aime pas vraiment Ahora, mais apprécie Tomoyo. Elle ne supporte pas le fait que Ahora l'es changé de cette manière, vous me suivez ? Elle a donc dû allez dire à Tomoyo que sa chère meilleure amie draguait son petit copain dans son dos.

Sakura sourit et assura :

- Ce que Ahora ne sait pas, c'est que jamais Shaolan voudrait sortir avec un thon comme sa !

Camilla et Shaku se lancèrent un regard, étonnée de la réplique de Sakura. Camilla poursuivit tranquillement :

- Notre chère Shaolan as toujours été un très gros dragueur ! Sa relation avec Tomoyo bas tous les records !

Sakura s'amusa à taquiner Shaku en se rappelant de leur sortie en boîte durant les vacances :

- C'est le frère qui a prit le relais ! Et pas qu'un peu !

Shaku parut embarrassé, Camilla sourit et dit juste :

- Ah bon ? Je ne le savais pas, tu me caches des choses maintenant ?

- Et toi alors ! Tu n'as pas voulut me dire ce que tu as fais pendant les vacances ! Si se trouve tu draguais plein de mec !

- Crois moi bien mon vieux, je faisais tous sauf sa… mais je ferais bien de m'y mettre si je veux trouvez un peu de bonheur sentimental avant de …

Elle se tût, Shaku allait lui demander de poursuivre quand ils fixèrent tous trois Tomoyo se mettre à pleurer. Ahora tenta de la prendre dans ses bras mais la jeune fille aux cheveux mauve la repoussa et partit en courant. Non, elle ne rentrait pas dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, mais chez elle ! Au passage, elle bouscula Sakura, elle se retourna quelques secondes et murmura un « pardon… » avant de repartir en courant. Camilla soupira en éteignant sa clope sous son pied :

- Eh bé, elle semble avoir des soucis la Tomoyo. Bon les jeunes, moi j'vous laisse, les cours, la flemme !

Shaku leva les yeux au ciel :

- Je me disait que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, sa faisait trop longtemps que tu n'avais pas sécher !

Camilla lui tira la langue et répliqua :

- Ne sois pas triste Shaku, je fais l'effort de venir cette aprême ! Et si tu n'es pas content tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi !

Ils se sourirent en se fixant et Shaku répondit calmement :

- Non… Pas aujourd'hui désolé… Je crois que ce n'est pas de la flemme que tu as, mais quelque chose à régler !

Camilla eu un petit sourire et répliqua :

- Sa me stress… Tu me connais par cœur… Bon allez les gens, bonne matinée !

Sakura répondit en souriant :

- Toi aussi !

Shaku et Sakura parlèrent des épreuves de fin d'année. Au passage, Shaku chopa Ahora pour qu'elle rentre dans l'enceinte pour ne plus pouvoir en ressortir et poursuivre Tomoyo.

_Camilla POV_

Elle n'était quand même pas rentrée chez elle la Tomoyo ? J'étais dans le bus, je sortis à l'arrêt de la résidence de Sakura, la même résidence que Tomoyo. Je ne savais même pas où était le bâtiment de Tomoyo ! Mais, par hasard, je la trouvai aux balançoires en face de chez Sakura. Elle était sur l'une d'elle et se balançait sur l'une d'elle en fixant le sol. Je prit ma respiration et alla m'asseoir à mon tour sur celle d'à côté. Tomoyo me fixa avec surprise, esquissa un sourire et dit :

- Tu es venue pour te venger de ce qui s'est passé avec Sakura ?

Je ne répondis pas. Elle ajouta à ma grande surprise :

- Vas y je t'en prit… Je le mérite…

Elle fixa au loin devant elle et acheva :

- Je le sais… Que je vaux moins qu'elle… Mais justement j'ai toujours… Je l'ai toujours envié pour sa joie de vivre et sa force pour ne jamais baisser les bras…

Cette fois c'était à mon tour de parler, je le fis en me balançant lentement :

- Mmmmh… Tu sais Tomoyo, Sakura peut paraître forte devant les autres, mais ses derniers temps elle n'allait vraiment pas bien… Il ne faut pas croire que c'est du jour au lendemain que sa bonne humeur est revenue. Si j'en crois mon meilleur ami, il est allé la voir tous les jours, elle ne mangeait plus, alors il s'est occupé d'elle et petit à petit elle à repris la pêche… Mais ce n'est pas en faisant le genre d'acte que toi et … ton amie avait fais que sa changeras les chose, et dis toi bien que Sakura est Sakura, toi tu es toi ! Les gens t'apprécie pour ce que tu es, regarde, Shaolan t'aime…

- Si il reste avec moi, c'est par ce qu'il à peur que je fasse encore plus de mal à Sakura si jamais il cassait… Mais tu pourras lui dire qu'il fais ce qu'il veut je ne ferais rien…

Je fut surprise, contrairement à ce que je pensais, Tomoyo était plutôt mature. Je la rassurai en lui souriant :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que Shaolan t'aime !

Elle me fixa avec étonnement, et je cru déceler dans ses yeux une lueur de remerciement et d'espoir. Mais elle détourna vite la tête et demanda :

- Mais… pourquoi m'as-tu suivit en fait ? Après tous ce que j'ai fais à Sakura ?

- C'est mon point de vue, mais je pense sincèrement que tu n'as pas été la meilleure amie de Sakura pour rien, et je pense que si tu n'avais jamais rencontré Ahora, rien de tous sa ne se serait passez, mais sache que Sakura ne t'en veux pas vraiment… Même si au fond d'elle, elle est blessée d'avoir été ainsi attaqué par son ancienne meilleure amie.

Elle avait beau tourné la tête vers l'autre sens, je voyais clairement qu'elle pleurait. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues pâles. Elle murmura, comme choqué :

- Je suis si… Minable…

Elle se prit la tête et continua de pleurer. Je savais que dans ce genre de cas, les mots ne servaient à rien. Il fallait attendre que sa passe, que sa se calme. En tous cas j'étais contente, mais efforts n'auront pas servit à rien, et Tomoyo le savait déjà, au fond d'elle-même, depuis le début…

_Normal POV_

Sonnerie des fins des cours de la matinée, les externes sortent pour rentrer chez eux. Sakura parlait avec Shaku, elle fixait au loin Shaolan avancé seul, sans même Ahora qui rentra chez elle sans un mot. Shaolan se retourna alors et sourit à Sakura en lui faisant signe de venir. Shaku la laissa y aller avec un sourire bienveillant et il rejoint Eriol. Sakura se jeta dans les bras de Shaolan, ils se firent la bise et se dirigèrent vers la colline, ayant deux heures de temps libre devant eux, comme chaque midi quasiment. Sakura, sur le chemin, dit :

- Sa fais bizarre quand même, de s'ignorer au bahut… Et en dehors se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre !

- C'est vrai… Mais c'est déjà mieux que rien… Je dois t'avouer que je suis un peu perdu…

- Pourquoi ? questionna Sakura.

- J'aime Tomoyo et toi je… t'adore beaucoup !

Il n'avait pas osé dire qu'il l'aimait aussi, car rien à ses yeux ne prouvait que c'était réciproque. Ils s'assirent au pied de l'arbre, Sakura soupira d'aise et dit de bonne humeur :

- Il fait trop beau en ce moment !

- C'est agréable, mais c'est relou d'être enfermé dans une salle de classe toute la journée !

- Sa… On ne peut rien y faire ! Au moins on est externe !

Ils se sourirent et parlèrent un peu de tout et de rien. Un moment, Sakura bailla et s'étira.

- Les cours sa me tue !

- Tiens, tu ne dors plus en cours ?

- Alalala, il n'y a plus moyen, ces c…ard m'ont mit au premier rang, je ne peux plus dormir sous risque de me prendre un rapport, merci bien, j'en ai déjà assez comme sa !

Elle se tourna vers Shaolan qui lui était toujours assis et esquissa un sourire à s'accroupissant à sa hauteur, elle demanda :

- Tu t'es embrouillé avec Tomoyo ?

- Disons que je ne lui ais pas vraiment reparlé depuis…

- Tu sais… Tu devrais… lui pardonner…

Il fut surpris que ce soit elle qui dise sa. Elle s'expliqua :

- Si moi je lui es pardonné, il n'y a pas de raison que toi non… si ?

Si… Il y en avait un peu une, si il se mettait à reparlé avec Tomoyo, son cœur serait encore plus perdu… Il attrapa le cou de la jeune fille à l'aide sa main pour qu'elle tombe sur les genoux et il l'embrassa. Charmée, Sakura ne dit pas non, comme d'habitude, et répondit au baiser sans hésitation, prenant le garçon dans ses bras. C'était comme sa qu'elle se sentait le mieux. Shaolan se sentait léger, comme toujours dans ce genre de moment, il oubliait tout. Ils s'allongèrent dans m'herbe, Shaolan sur elle, ils ne voulaient plus se lâchez. Sakura avait peur que si elle s'arrête, il partirait de nouveau, c'était un scénario à répétition assez désagréable. Toujours de la souffrance… Elle prit peur et s'écarta subitement… D'accord elle était bien mais… Jusqu'à présent il y avait eu tellement de souffrance, elle ne voulait pas que sa recommence… Elle était à genoux… Il la fixa, surpris, ne comprenant pas vraiment. Sakura semblait totalement confuse, alors elle demanda :

- Shaolan… Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu fais sa ?

- Hein ? Ah…Ben…

- Tu aimes Tomoyo non ?

- Oui… Mais…

- Ce n'est pas parce que sa ne va pas en ce moment entre vous qu'il faut se rabattre sur moi !dit elle sur un ton énervé.

Il se leva et assura :

- Rien à voir ! C'est… Parce que…

Il n'osait pas vraiment le dire, mais il savait en lisant le regard de Sakura qu'elle attendait une réponse qui vaille la peine de continuer.

- Sois sincère !

D'un côté, elle avait beau ce montré si assuré, elle doutait au fond d'elle-même. Elle venait de se rendre compte que le garçon en face d'elle, n'étais personne d'autre que son meilleur ami ! Finalement elle ne voulait rien entendre, aujourd'hui, elle n'aurait pas ce courage ! Elle posa son index sur la bouche du garçon pour lui faire signe de ne rien dire et bascula sur lui. Elle s'allongea par terre en le serrant dans ses bras. Cependant, quand il essaya de l'embrasser, elle détourna la tête en s'excusant :

- Désolé… Pas aujourd'hui…

Shaolan ne contesta pas, n'étais-ce pas déjà bien de tenir une des filles que l'on aime dans ses bras ? Mais il se sentit légèrement mal vis-à-vis de Tomoyo… et aussi Sakura, au fond, il les trahissait toute les deux. Quand il embrasserait Sakura, il aura des regrets vis-à-vis de Tomoyo, et quand il embrassera Tomoyo il se sentira mal à l'aise si Sakura les voient… mais encore faudrait il que Tomoyo soit apte à lui reparlé… Alors il serra juste sa deuxième chérie dans ses bras, en se disant qu'il devrait bientôt faire un choix… Au risque de perdre toute estime de la part d'une des deux…

* * *

Camilla avait finalement Tomoyo dans ses bras, elle avait finit de pleurer. Elle essuya ses yeux en souriant et dit :

- Merci beaucoup ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire… Que… Enfin… Ahora m'avait dit tant de mal sur toi…

Camilla rit et répondit :

- Ahahaha ! Si tu savais ! Entre nous c'est une grande histoire d'amour !

Elle fixa Tomoyo et lui fit un clin d'œil complice :

- Garde le pour toi, mais au début, entre Ahora et moi, c'était comme toi et elle !

Tomoyo fut surprise et demanda :

- Mais alors pourquoi… vous…

Camilla répondit immédiatement :

- Simplement car j'ai su ouvrir les yeux assez vite ! C'est… peut être cruel à dire, mais on dirait que cette meuf prend du plaisir à détruire la vie des gens !

Tomoyo ne dit rien, car elle ne savait pas quoi pensé, tout simplement… Et si, réellement, Ahora la trahissait ?

**To be continued…**

**Vous ne comprenez pas Camilla? Vous ne comprenez pas Sakura? Personellement je pense les comprendre a 100 même si sa peut paraître idiot... Je ne supporterais pas d'être la deuxième dans le coeur de celui que j'aime, détruire mon amitié avec lui... et à la place de Tomoyo je regrettrais beaucoup... mais est elle franche? Tel est la question !**

**BIG UP**

**et surtout love love love love**

**bisous les gens très bientot !**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

**Si la paix…**

_Tu sais Shaolan… A cet époque, je ne pensais pas que je pourrais être si cruel avec toi en abandonnant… mais si tu savais comme sa me manquait l'époque où, sur une colline on galérais tous les deux et on se disait tout… Comme des meilleurs amis…_

_Sakura

* * *

_

Sakura rentra chez elle, personne, comme d'habitude. Elle soupira, elle s'attendait à quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que Noël arrivait qu'il fallait penser que sa mère penserait à elle… Elle posa son sac dans un coin et s'allongea sur le canapé. La nuit se levait de plus en plus tôt. Dehors des lampadaires étaient déjà allumé… Elle se sentait nostalgique… C'était bien d'aimer quelqu'un, mais elle se voyait mal sortir avec Shaolan, elle se sentirait mal à l'aise… Et puis comment les regarderaient ceux du bahut ? Des sales rumeurs allaient encore tourner, mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Maintenant que leur histoire avait commencé, il serait dur voir impossible de revenir en arrière… Elle se souvint de la complicité qu'ils avaient quand ils étaient meilleurs amis, et elle se demanda si elle ne commençait pas à regretter cette époque… Mais on ne peut pas contrôlé ce sentiment appelé « amour ». En 1 an ils avaient tous deux changés, ils avaient grandis… fatalement… Cela devait il arrivé ? Si il n'y avait pas eu Ahora, les choses auraient elle tourné ainsi ? Peut être… Mais peut être dans une meilleure situation, il était impossible de dire… Elle se releva et décida de s'attaquer à la cuisine. Son portable sonna, un message. Elle le saisit et le lut :

Camilla :

« Coucou la miss c'est moi. Alors sa va ? Dsl d'pas être venu en cours s't'aprême j'avais trop le flemme. En tt cas tkt Ahora elle va morfler ! Jtd dem1 ok ? Si si j'viens. Allez Bye ! »

Sakura esquissa un sourire, lui répondit et se remit à faire sa cuisine.

* * *

Camille avait raccompagné Tomoyo chez elle, et l'après midi, elle avait eu la flemme de venir en cours. Elle avait vu Shaku… Ils avaient parlé de tout, mais en particulier de Shaolan. 

**_--Flash Back--_**

Shaku commençait à s'inquiéter pour son frère, il semblait basculer dans une mauvaise passe. Il était toujours agressif, sur les nerfs, super insociable… Il craignait que ce caractère commence même à se voir au bahut. Camilla acquiesça, elle aussi avait remarqué cette certaine froideur et distance que prenait Shaolan. Elle ajouta :

- Est-ce à cause de la perte de Sakura ?

- Sa c'est amplifié depuis oui… Mais déjà un peu avant… Je me demande bien ce que Tomoyo et Ahora on foutu pour le rendre comme sa…

Camilla réfléchit en regardant devant elle, ils étaient assis sur un banc dans une rues où seuls les vieux se promenait ou encore les sécheurs. Puis elle finit par dire lentement :

- Dis… Tu crois qu'il se drogue ?

- … Que mon frère se drogue ?

Camilla fixa Shaku dans les yeux et répondit lentement :

- Bah tu sais… Cette situation je l'ai déjà vécu… Ton frère ressemble à… moi avant, dans son attitude… Je me demande si…

- Arrête ! Mon frère à horreur de ça plus que tout !

Camilla l'interrompit et répliqua sur un ton assez haut :

- Et alors ! Il disait pas la même sur la clope avant peut être !

Il y eu un grand silence, Shaku paraissait choqué… Camilla soupira :

- C'est bon c'est pas un drame de prendre de la drogue, le truc qui saoule c'est qui si il est mal dans sa tête en ce moment, la drogue va amplifiée sa sensation de mal être…

- Tiens, tu t'es améliorer niveau langage !

- T'as vu ? Tout le monde disait que j'parlais trop comme un keum, je me suis dit qu'il serait p'têtre temps de devenir un peu plus féminine !

- Pfffff, c'est comme sa qu'on t'aime !

Camilla tira la langue, Shaku rajouta :

- Je suis sur qu'à 40 piges t'aura le même caractère et que t'enverra chier ton mari quand il te demandera de faire le vaisselle !

Le visage de Camilla s'assombrit quelques secondes, Shaku le remarqua mais elle se mit à rire et répliqua :

- T'es partit loin là Shaku ! Faudrait déjà que je trouve un mari !

- Bah on est tous dans le même cas !

Ils se sourirent. Camilla sentit son cœur se pincer sérieusement, elle murmura pour changer de sujet :

- Qui aurait imaginer il y a 3 ans quand on s'est parlé la première fois qu'on en serait là à sécher les cours ensemble…

- Moi… Je le savais !

Camilla fut surprise. Shaku lui sourit avec un air assuré. Elle rit et dit :

- Tu me surprendras toujours !

**_-- Fin du Flash Back—_**

Et maintenant elle était dans le train, elle rentrait chez elle. Le soleil se couchait, la nuit tombait. Lentement les lumières dans le train s'allumèrent. Elle fixa le paysage défiler devant ses yeux, elle rêvait de liberté. Elle avait envie, sur un coup de folie, de ne pas s'arrêter à sa station, d'aller jusqu'au bout de la ligne de ce train, de construire sa vie ailleurs et de ne pas revenir. Mais elle avait abandonné ce rêve dès qu'elle eu rencontré Shaku, et encore plus lorsqu'elle avait trouvé « ce papier » dans la corbeille de son père. L'allure du train diminua, pour finir par se stopper. Camilla se leva, les portes s'ouvrirent. Quelques passagers montèrent, elle, elle descendit et respira un grand coup. Elle aimait cette odeur fraîche de la fin d'automne, bientôt il neigerait, bientôt sa sera Noël… Comme le temps passait vite… Elle prit le chemin pour se rendre chez elle. Elle fixa sa maison avec défie une fois devant, et entra, devenu froide comme un roc. Puis, une fois dans l'entrée, elle remarqua qu'aucune lumière n'était allumée. Surprise, elle posa son sac et demanda :

- Maman ?

Sa voix résonna dans toute la grande maison. Etrange, à cette heure ci, elle devrait être en train de faire sa gym ou regarder son émission favorite à la télé… L'écho de sa voix revint à Camilla qui regardait partout autour d'elle, désorientée. Rentrée et ne pas se faire engueuler ? C'était louche, trop beau pour être vrai et surtout trop étrange. Elle entra dans la cuisine et alluma la lumière. Il y avait juste un petit post-it jaune sur le milieu de la table. Elle le saisit et lut dans sa tête :

« Camille-Anna je suis partit faire quelques courses pour Noël, si tu as faim il y a des pattes à réchauffer dans le micro onde. A tout à l'heure.

PS : Ton établissement à encore appelé, tu n'es pas allez en cours, on règlera sa dès que je reviendrais… »

Camilla du s'asseoir, oh oui quelques chose clochait. Sa mère avait préféré faire des courses pour NOEL au lieu de l'attendre à la maison pour l'engueuler car le bahut avait appelé ? Elle avait fait à manger ! Pour elle ! Non, pas possible, ce n'était pas sa mère qui avait écrit ce mot digne… Digne d'une mère, mais une vraie ! Camilla reposa le mot et se mit la main sur la tête en soupirant :

- Oulalala le surmenage c'est pas bon…

Elle monta dans sa chambre, alla au balcon et fuma une cigarette bien méritée… Elle sortit son portable, écrivis un texto à Sakura et remarqua qu'elle en avait reçu un de Shaolan :

« Shaolan

Miss faut qu'on s'parle t'a tjr su donné lé bon conseil fé en moi part.

2m1 devant le bahut à 7h50 ok ? Stp viens, Shao »

Elle était surprise, de quoi voulait lui parler Shaolan ? Elle souhaita que ce ne soit pas de drogue ! Un frisson la parcourut, Shaolan, se drogué, ok elle pouvait parlé mais dans l'état où il était sa n'annoncerait rien de bon…

* * *

Shaolan attendait calmement Camilla devant le bahut. Il fumait sa clope du matin, il était arrivé 5 minutes en avance. L'air été frais, il frissonna un cou et ferma les yeux en rejetant la fumée. Tomoyo… Il fixa le ciel, il était gris… Terne… Pourquoi avait il la sensation que le ciel était comme ses sentiment ? Au début il était bleu, sans un nuage… Comme pour Tomoyo, tous se passait bien, il l'aimait plus que tout, il n'avait aucun doute… Sakura était sa meilleure amie, ils riaient ensemble… Mais maintenant le ciel était gris, plein de nuages… Son cœur à lui était rempli de doutes… Il détruisait tout autour de lui, il eu envie de disparaître, de rester seul dans le noir… Mais Camilla arriva en le tirant de ses pensées. 

- Sa va… Shao ?

- Bien et toi ?

Elle s'assit sur le dossier du banc à côté de lui et répondit :

- Moi bien bien, pourtant toi t'as pas l'air d'avoir le moral…

- Ah bon ? Sa doit être le temps…

Shaolan jeta son mégot tandis que Camilla se sortait une clope. Elle demanda en l'allumant :

- Alors, tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

Elle paraissait calme, mais elle priait intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas de drogue…

- En fait j'aurais besoin de tes conseils…

- Sur quoi ?

- En réalité plutôt que tu m'éclaires, t'as vu tu connais pas trop Tomoyo mais je t'assure que c'est une meuf super… mais je sais pas, depuis qu'on s'est engueulé, je ne la vois plus pareille… Comment expliqué…

- J'ai un peu parlé avec Tomoyo hier…

Shaolan fut surpris, mais Camilla ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et continua :

- Elle m'a dit que si tu voulais casser tu devais le faire et qu'elle ne ferait rien à Sakura…

Shaolan fixa le sol sans rien dire. Camilla soupira :

- C'est ce que je pensais… Tu avais peur de casser avec elle pour Sakura ?

- Pas seulement ! Arrêtez de vous imaginez que tout tourne autour d'elle ! Tomoyo aussi existe ! Et… A ce niveau, je suis un peu perdu…

- Je ne dis pas que le problème est Tomoyo, je sais bien que c'est Ahora mais…

Shaolan devint agressif :

- Quoi Ahora ! C'est bon vous vous êtes défoulé dessus la dernière fois, vous pouvez pas la laissez respirer !

Camilla se braqua à son tour :

- Mais attend Shaolan ! Tu calcul pas que c'est depuis l'arrivée de Ahora dans la life de Tomoyo que tout part en couille comme sa !

Elle pointa le ciel et dit :

- On est tous comme sa, on doute, on craint, on est triste, monotone ! Excuse moi mais avant tout allait bien ! On s'faisait chacun notre life et on en vivait mieux ! Maintenant c'est prise de tête sur prise de tête ! Comme si on n'avait pas assez de soucis !

Shaolan fixa le sol, sans rien dire semblant réfléchir. Camilla acheva en jetant sa clope :

- Et ta putain d'Ahora, tu te rend compte de rien, si sa tenait qu'à moi à c'teur ci elle aurait une tombe c'te meuf ! Ch'ai pas comment tu fais pour la supporter cette…

Mais Shaolan se leva précipitamment et répliqua de manière agressive :

- C'est bon c'est pas à toi de me dicter mes fréquentation ! Et si toi je te lâchais du jour au lendemain à cause de ce que dise les gens sur toi ! Avec toutes les rumeurs qu'il y eu sa ferait longtemps que j't'aurais zappé !

Camilla le fixa froidement, quand on la regardait ainsi on aurait dit qu'elle n'avait pas de cœur. Elle lui dit calmement :

- Ecoute, t'as déjà perdu Sakura, t'es en train de perdre Tomoyo et t'as pas loin de me dire bye bye ! Tu t'embrouilles tous les jours avec ton reufr et ta dar, tu veux vivre le reste de ta life avec Ahora ? Fais le, c'est pas mon problème, mais l'truc Shaolan c'est que Tomoyo elle à pleurer pour toi hier, Sakura à pleurer un nombre incalculable de fois et t'as de la chance elle doute encore, c'est pas moi qui lâcherais une larme pour toi quand je vois ce qu t'es devenu, mais ouvre les yeux un peux !

Shaolan ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

- Pour moi rien mais c'est sur que si c'était mon frère tu nous aurais fais les chutes du Niagara !

Camilla lui mit une jolie gifle bien cadrer. Toujours aussi froide et calme et elle asséna d'un ton sec :

- C'est bon, t'as finit idiot ?

Shaolan lui décocha un regard meurtrier. Camilla lui dit toujours aussi calmement :

- T'es sur que tu veux jouer à ce jeux avec moi ?

Shaolan resta encore quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard. Celui de Camilla lui avait donnez des frissons, jamais il n'avait pensé qu'elle lui accorderait. Camilla acheva :

- Continue de penser comme sa et tu perdras tous sans exceptions… Même Ahora…

Elle tourna les talons et soupira :

- Et qui aurait pensé que tu perdrais Sakura un jour…

Shaolan lui demanda :

- C'est quand que tu as eu les dernières nouvelles de Sakura !

Elle se retourna et lui décocha un regard en coin :

- Tu crois que je ne sais rien ? Je l'ai appelé hier… Elle prend ses distances, elle ne veut pas être la deuxième dans le cœur de celui qu'elle aime, c'est fou comme je la comprends !

Quel mensonge… Mais elle savait qu'il fallait qu'il réagisse un peu… Mais elle avait comme une intuition… Elle savait comment sa allait finir dans peu de temps alors que Shaolan n'en savait encore rien.

« Pfff… Décidément… Sa sert à rien Saku… »

Des gens commençaient à arriver au bahut, Camilla partit chercher Shaku, laissant Shaolan seul. Il fronça les sourcils, serra les poings et partit dans la direction inverse du bahut. Des tonnes de pensées et de paroles tournaient dans sa tête. Des gouttes commencèrent à tomber, elles se confondirent aux petites larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Shaolan. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait déçu tout le monde…

* * *

Camilla attendait Shaku en bas de chez lui, fumant une clope. Elle s'était assez énervée contre Shaolan mais cet énervement était justifié ! Elle vit Sakura arrivé tranquillement, elle lui esquissa un sourire : 

- Salut toi…

- Coucou Camilla ! Sa va ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Ouais…

Camilla sentit une goutte tombée sur son doigt et elle regarda en l'air :

- Et merde il pleut !

Elles forcèrent la porte de la cage d'escalier et s'abritèrent. Shaku descendit, la tête dans les nuages. Il fut surpris de voir Camilla, il fit la bise au deux filles et regarda la pluie tombé… il soupira :

- Oh non vas y j'vais me recouchez !

Les filles rirent et Camilla ironisa :

- Bon bah on te suit !

Shaku soupira en remontant les escaliers :

- Si tu veux…

- T'es sérieux ?

- Bah moi perso j'vais vraiment me recouché chui pas d'humeur à allez au bahut sous la pluie !

Camilla eu un grand sourire et demanda :

- Tu viens Sakura ?

Gênée elle répondit :

- Désolé j'ai des exam' c'matin, mais t'inquiète ! Bonne nuit les gens, à c't'aprême !

En réalité, c'était surtout car Shaolan devait mangé chez elle à midi… Mais bizarrement, elle n'osa pas le dire. Camilla lui offrit un grand sourire, comme si elle avait compris et elle monta en compagnie de Shaku.

* * *

La radio était allumée, sa faisait 1 heure qu'elle tournait tandis que Camilla et Shaku était allongé sur le lit une place. La mezzanine étant en réparation… Ils s'étaient endormis, Camilla roulé en boule contre le torse de Shaku. Cependant, elle finit par ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait l'habitude de ne pas dormir beaucoup bien qu'elle était assez flemmarde ! Elle se sentit envelopper d'une douce chaleur ainsi que d'un parfum légèrement sucrée qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Elle se tourna légèrement et à sa grande surprise se retrouva nez à nez avec Shaku. Elle se souvint qu'elle avait séché la matinée pour rester avec Shaku, et à la base, dormir ! Elle le fixa, tous mec dormant ressemble à un ange… Shaku était loin d'être une exception. Le soleil lever donnait à ses cheveux blonds des reflets or. Sa peau légèrement mat était magnifique… Elle ferma les yeux tranquillement. Il ne fallait pas regarder la beauté de Shaku de cette manière ! C'était son meilleur ami, elle l'avait vu grandir, mais à part la première fois qu'il lui avait parlé, jamais elle n'avait fait réellement attention à son physique. Jamais sa beauté… Bon, stoooooooop Camilla ! Elle se dit qu'elle réfléchissait trop. A force de sentir Camilla bouger, Shaku finit par se réveiller la tête dans les vapes. Il vit une touf de cheveux châtain, et aux travers des yeux noisette qui le fixait sans bouger. Le reflet du soleil dans ces cheveux méchés… (Décidement le soleil !) la rendait irrésistible. Il se sentit légèrement rougir. Dormait il encore ? Elle esquissa un sourire et se serra encore plus près de lui. Il ne pu s'empêcher de passer ses bras autour des hanches de la jeune fille pour sentir pleinement son parfum. Une main de Camilla se posa derrière la nuque du jeune homme, sa tête posée sur son torse elle se rendormit sans aucun problème, tous comme son meilleur ami. Ils savaient tous deux qu'en grandissant, leur relation changeait petit à petit…

* * *

En arrivant devant le bahut, Sakura ne vit pas Shaolan. Elle s'étonna, ils avaient pourtant rendez vous… Elle alla voir la pionne qui s'occupait de le grille demanda si celle-ci avait vu Shaolan. La réponse fut négative. Elle sortit son portable et se mit à l'écart pour appeler. Il ne répondit pas. Ne perdant pas espoir elle rappela. Sa décrocha… 

- Allô ! Allô Shaolan ?

- …

- Shaolan ! C'est Sakura répond moi !

- …

- Shaolan tu es où ?

- … Loin.

Fin de la conversation téléphonique. Sakura fixa son portable l'air dépité. C'était quoi ce « loin » ? Si elle avait su elle serait allez dormir avec Shaku et Camilla ! Les mecs alors ! Elle entendit un ricanement sur son côté droit. Ahora la fixait, un grand sourire sur le visage, l'air triomphante. Sakura aurait donné chère pour lui mettre des droites à celle là ! Mais Lika, élégante comme toujours arriva. Elle fixa avec dédain Ahora et sourit à Sakura :

- Coucou toi, sa va ?

- Bien et toi, dis moi tu n'aurais pas vu Shaolan ?

Lika esquissa un sourire moqueur vers Ahora et répondit comme si de rien n'était :

- Si je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure, il ne voulait pas allez en cours pour voir la sale gueule d'une certaine pute et…

Ahora intervint, ne la laissant pas finir :

- J'espère que quand tu dis pute tu parles de Camilla là !

Lika se retourna d'un bloc et la fixa dans le fond des yeux :

- Sa risque pas, et j'espère que tu te sens concerné car je parlais de toi ! T'as quelque chose à ajouter ?

Ahora ne dit rien, Lika avait la même éducation que Camilla, elle frappait fort et aux bons endroits, autant verbalement que physiquement.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Shaolan ne te supporte pas, et oh comme je l'comprend ! Sakura je te disais, il veut te parler, il t'attend à un endroit dit…

- Merci je pence savoir où c'est !

- Attend Saku non c'est…

Mais elle était déjà partie comme une flèche sans attendre la suite. Lika soupira, elle lui enverrait un SMS, laissons la marinée un peu… Elle décocha un derniers regard agressif à Ahora et partit en cours toute heureuse.

* * *

Sakura était à la colline, mais il n'y avait pas trace de Shaolan. Elle ne comprit pas, elle s'assit contre le tronc de l'arbre. A travers son épais feuillage on pouvait entrevoir les rayons de soleil et les dernières gouttes de pluies tombées… C'était magnifique, elle se sentit bien, mais vide… ici, elle avait besoin qu'IL la prenne dans ses bras… qu'IL l'embrasse, qu'il soit près d'elle. Dorénavant elle aurait du mal à y revenir seul… Il c'était passez tellement de chose. Puis elle reçu un texto de Lika : 

« Si tu me laissait finir idiote ! Il a dit rdv au lieu de la promesse. Après tu dois savoir ! Allez bisous jtd ! »

Sakura réfléchit puis se souvint. Mercredi elle lui avait même rappelé… Elle courut à la plate forme de son domaine de toute ses force. Il était là, elle en était sur… En tous cas elle l'espérait de tous cœur. Elle arriva essoufflée, il ne pleuvait plus, le soleil était levé haut et il commençait même à faire bon. Maintenant la question était de repéré Shaolan, il était là, allongé sur la plate forme, les yeux fermés, le mp3 a fond dans les oreilles. Elle soupira et s'approcha de la plate forme sans bruit. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et le fixa en esquissant avec un petit sourire. Dans son sommeil il ne changeait jamais. Elle l'avait vu dormir tellement de fois ! Mais cette fois il lui semblait que c'était différent. Cependant elle se sentit observer… Elle leva les yeux pour fixé devant elle. La vue donnait sur le bâtiment de Tomoyo… Tomoyo qui se tenait devant son entrée et les fixaient sans dire un mot. Les deux jeunes filles se fixèrent sans un mot. Bizarrement, une ancienne phrase de Tomoyo lui revint en mémoire :

« _C'est bizarre, des fois on dirait que les rôles sont échangé entre toi et moi avec Shaolan non ?_ »

Sauf qu'à cette époque Tomoyo avait dit sa avec un grand sourire et en riant. Aujourd'hui les deux anciennes meilleures amies se fixaient sans rien dire. Tomoyo n'approcha pas de Sakura, Sakura ne chercha pas à se rapprocher de Tomoyo. Elles s'étaient battues, et se battait encore, pas physiquement, mais pour un homme. Le grand problème des sentiments… Le fait de grandir… Le fait … d'aimer ( ? ) la même personne… Pourquoi Tomoyo était sans Ahora ? Pourquoi n'était elle pas en cours ? Que devait elle penser alors que Sakura était assise à côté d'un Shaolan qui dormait ? Sakura cru que sa n'allait jamais finir, jusqu'à ce que Shaolan se réveil. Il se redressa lentement et la première chose qu'il vit en s'étirant fut Tomoyo au loin. Il fut surpris, et encore plus quand il réalisa que ce n'était pas lui qu'elle fixait. Il tourna sa tête vers sa droite et vit Sakura qui faisait de même. Aucune des deux n'avaient envie de baisser les yeux… Mais Sakura se tourna vers Shaolan, réalisant qu'il venait de se réveiller. Elle avait l'impression de revenir d'un autre monde. Tomoyo s'approcha d'eux. Sakura sentit son cœur se serrer. Qu'est ce qui allait encore se passer ? Son pouls accéléra de plus en plus, finalement Tomoyo s'arrêta devant eux et dit joyeusement :

- Sa va vous ?

Sakura se retenu de ne pas tombé par terre. Sois Tomoyo jouait superbement bien la comédie sois elle avait prit un grave coup sur la tête ! Tomoyo fit juste la bise à Shaolan, puis la fit à Sakura qui osa à peine bouger. Elle s'écarta de quelques pas et les fixa tranquillement. Le soleil se reflétait sur sa peau pâle. Elle inspira un grand coup et prit son courage à demain :

- Sa vous dirait… de tous recommencer à zéro ?

Quitte à paraître trop naïve, un grand sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Sakura. Tomoyo leva un doigt en l'air et dit à l'intention de Shaolan :

- J'avoue avoir été corrompue, mais quelqu'un m'as fait reprendre mes esprits ! Maintenant tu vas pouvoir choisir entre moi et Sakura sans avoir à être coincé. Je préfère te savoir heureux et avec une autre que triste et avec moi. Tu es d'accord Sakura ?

Sakura savait qu'elle allait s'engager dans un challenge qui pouvait s'avérer dangereux. Que Tomoyo ne redevenait pas sa meilleure amie, mais sa rivale. Mais pas la même rivale comme il y a quelques semaines, cette peste sans cœur… Shaolan serra la main que Tomoyo lui tendait avant de la serrer dans ses bras et de dire :

- Content de te retrouvée !

Une fois qu'il l'eu lâché, Sakura serra la main de Tomoyo en esquissant un petit sourire.

« J'ai déjà perdu… »

Tomoyo lui tira le bras et la serra dans ses bras. Sakura, d'abord surprise, sentit quelque chose de chaud et humide sur son épaule… Celles de Tomoyo bougeaient légèrement… Elle pleurait… Sakura la serra dans ses bras et regarda au loin devant elle…

« J'ai déjà perdu… Car Shaolan est tombée amoureux de cette Tomoyo là… »

Puis son regard tomba sur Shaolan qui lui sourit tranquillement, le soleil faisant ressortir l'iris braise de ses yeux. Sakura lui rendit son sourire, fermant les yeux, respirant la bonne odeur du beau temps, des fleurs, de Tomoyo, de la terre humide, de la vie…

« C'est peut être mieux ainsi… On efface le tableau… Tout redevient comme avant… Je crois que c'est comme sa … Qu'on sera le plus heureux pour l'instant… »

Des fleurs de cerisier tombèrent à la simple brise du vent frais. Sakura comprit pourquoi Shaolan l'avait fait venir là… Quoi qu'il arrive, ils ne se sépareraient jamais… La promesse… Le soleil réchauffait leurs cœurs d'adolescent après la pluie. Ils battaient tous les cinq au même rythme… Les deux autre, dans une chambre… Plus loin… Plus en bas… Dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Heureux que grâce à Sakura, leur malentendu n'existe plus… Une personne intentionnée est capable de guérir le cœur blesser de quelqu'un…

Shaku avait guéri il y a quelques années le cœur solitaire et haineux de Camilla…

Camilla avait guéri les peines de cœur de Tomoyo, l'avait aidé à trouver la sortie du grand labyrinthe de ses sentiments…

Tomoyo avait guéri par de simple mot les cœurs perdus de Sakura et Shaolan.

Pour finir, le cœur de Shaku et Shaolan n'était pas totalement guéri, mais tant qu'ils restent tous les 5 soudés, leur blessures finiront par guérir avec le temps…

**FIN**

**-SAISON 1-

* * *

**

**_Coucou les gens, Eh ouais surprise complètement inattendue (avoué !) fin de la première saison de « Juste Mon Meilleur Ami ? » Quoi ? J'vous avais pas dit ?Mdr bah désolé maintenant vous êtes au courant ! Bref j'espère que ce chapitre v ous a plu. Cependant j'entend déjà ralé « il reste trop de mystère en suspend » Bah oui je sais, d'après vous pourquoi on appelle sa saison UN ? Bah parceque après 1, il y a 2 (enfin que je sache lol). Donc voilà, toujours est il que cet histoire est tiré de faits réel, que certains sentiment tel que l'amertume profonde de Shaolan ou Sakura on été vécu par des humains lol. Ouais bah on en bave quand on aime quelqu'un décidement lol. En tous cas je tiens à remercier TOUS mes revieweur, sans eux il n'y aurait pas eu d'histoire, tous mes lecteurs aussi, sans eux cette histoire ne pourrait pas devenir vérité dans le cœur d'autrui… Et je remercie particulièrement LESpersonnes qui m'on fait vivre toutes ses émotions même si dans l'histoire j'ai fait une version raccourcit, il nous en ai arrivé des crasses hein… Sa a été dure mais bon, vous voyez, faut jamais abandonné ! Je veux que l'espoir de reconquérir quelque chose que l'on croit perdu à jamais naisse dans le cœur de tous ! « Tomoyo » y est arrivée (vrai nom de la personne: Alice) vous aussi vous le pouvez. Il suffit de savoir voir ses erreurs, les corriger… Et surtout ! Ne pas changer, savoir rester naturelle car c'est comme sa qu'on est censé nous aimé ! Bref olalalala moi je vous fais un de ces spitch en écoutant Let me Love You (toute ma live en direct) c'est mon petage de cable car il est tard là lol. La suite très bientôt ne vous inquietez pas, mais, pour que la saison 2 est lieu j'aimerais vous demandez des review :p Etrangement sa m'inspire, sa m'encourage, sa me rappelle les sentiment… j'ai moins la flemme de partir à l'ouest allumer mon pc portable et chercher les foutu chapitre au quatre coin de mon pc lol ! Chui grave quand même ! Bref si vous aviez l'aimailité de laissez des petites reiview, sa me ferait très très plaisir vous savez ! Voilà sur ce j'espere que vous avez tous passez de bonne fêtes, moi c'était terrible ! Bonne année à tout le monde plein de bonheur dans votre famille, avec vos potes, dans le taf et enfin dans les love ! Car… DON'T FORGET… LOVE LOVE LOVE ! lol. Je vous adore Bon Dimanche à tous (ou autre jour de la semaine je sais pas quand vous lirez moi !) et rdv à la deuxième saison !_**

_**(PS : Dans les review je prend aussi les mauvais commentaire vous savez :p Bon allez je m'arrête sinon c'est mort mdr !)**_


	18. Chapter 17

C'est partit pour une nouvelle saison ! Héhé ! Bon je remercie tous ceux qui m'on lâcher une reviews sa fait super plaisir mais je crois avoir perdu des lecteurs en cours de route :'( lol… Bref sa démoralise un peu mais je vais continuer lol du mieux que je peux. En fait Vivre ma vie près de toi en te detestant avance vous inquiètez pas !

Sur ce bonne lecture et merci encore pour les reviews !

* * *

_**-Saison 2-**_

**Chapitre 17**

_Tu sais Shaku, quand j'était au collège, malgré les apparence je n'était pas du tout sur de moi. Ma personnalité n'a pas changé en entrant au lycée, mais toutes ses pouffs autour de moi mon encore plus déstabilisé, car je me sentais inférieur à elle…Aujourd'hui encore je m'en veux de ne pas te l'avoir dit, sa aurait pu arrangé les choses…_

_Camilla_

2 ans plus tard…

Début Septembre, rentrée des premières au lycée. Le soleil était haut levé. L'air était bon. Sakura avec quelques centimètres de plus, les cheveux plus long et les yeux maquillés attendait devant la grille d'un lycée gigantesque composé de trois bâtiments à 3 étages sans compter le rez de chausser. Elle regarda ses chaussures en attendant apparemment des gens. Elle sortit une cigarette et ce mit à la fumé. Décidément, elle n'avait pas arrêté malgré les tentatives. Elle avait passée des vacances d'été pas mal, elle était partit chez son frère. Tomoyo chez sa cousine en Espagne, Shaku et Shaolan était retournée là où ils allaient quasiment à chaque vacance (même qu'une fois il y avait emmener Sakura :p) et Camilla chez son père. Lika arriva, elle, avait réussit à arrêter de fumé. Elle sourit à Sakura et dit en riant :

- Alors, tu n'as pas réussit pendant les vacances ?

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel :

- Eh bah non ! Allez dis moi comment tu as fais !

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, mon petit copain ne veut pas que je fume !

Sakura fit la moue, elle n'y croyait pas. Arrêter de fumer pour un mec ? Rien que pour sa santé elle n'y arrivait pas alors pour un mec… Surtout que durant son année de seconde, son petit copain lui avait tellement pris la tête qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais en entendre parlé ! En fait ce n'était pas vraiment à elle qu'il avait prit la tête, mais à Shaolan car il était trop proche d'elle. Il avait essayé de corrompre Tomoyo mais sans succès. A ce moment, Ahora passa avec son groupe d'amis composé de 5 filles et 2 mecs. Tous des fashions, sa passe, elle avait rien contre sa elle-même avait des amis fashion, mais eux, ils étaient sans cerveau et complètement sous le charme d'Ahora sauf l'un d'eux. Un brun très foncée aux yeux bleu et à la peau mat. Il n'aimait pas trop Ahora, mais sa meilleure amie, une blonde pâle aux yeux verts était la meilleure amie de Ahora. Lika dit tout haut :

- Oh non elle est encore là l'autre pute ? On va encore lui faire sa misère cette année, hein Sakura ?

Ahora répondit d'un regard meurtrier tandis que Sakura riait aux éclats. L'année dernière, elles avaient renversées les corbeilles sur Ahora, avait mis de l'eau dans son casier… Toutes les gamineries existantes pouvant la faire chier ! Mais sa meilleure amie, Saana vint à leur rencontre. Sa ne faisait que depuis les débuts des grandes vacances qu'elle connaissait Ahora même si elles s'entendaient super bien. Elle ne connaissait donc pas Lika et Sakura.

- Tu parlais de qui là ?

Lika ricana, nullement impressionnée, plus grande de quelques centimètres :

- Bah écoute je n'en vois qu'une là…

Puis elle fixa Ahora avec un grand sourire narquois. Saana allait répliquer quand son meilleur ami, Alexandre, lui attrapa le bras et lui dit tranquillement :

- C'est pas tes histoires Saana !

Elle fit un brusque mouvement de bras pour qu'il la lâche mais elle fit tout de même demi tour en disant :

- Lâche moi Alex !

Alexandre soupira mais ne dit rien, il fixa quelques secondes Sakura et Lika avant de suivre la troupe qui riait déjà. Lika soupira et regarda la cigarette de Sakura, puis elle finit par dire :

- Lâche moi ta fin…

Sakura fut surprise :

- Quoi ! Mais sa fais 4 mois que tu as arrêtée !

- Et alors ? Pitié Sakura !

- Hey mais ton mec n'as pas dit qu'il allait casser si tu…

- J'm'en fou j'viens de rencontrer l'homme de ma vie ! Allez pitié !

Sakura laissa tombé la clope, surprise par la phrase de Lika, bien que quand elle sorte avec un mec sa dure, qu'elle dise l'aimer beaucoup, jamais en plus de 3 ans qu'elle la connaissait elle l'avait entendu dire « l'homme de ma vie ». Reprenant ses esprit elle écrasa la clope d'un brusque cou de pied, ratant à quelques millimètre près les doigts de Lika qui voulait la clope. Lika se releva et chouina :

- T'avais pas le droiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !

Sakura se boucha les oreilles :

- Pitié non crie pas Lika !

- LEEEEEEES GENS !

Sakura sentit un choc dans le ventre. Elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser que Camilla s'était jeté sur elle et la serrait au point de l'étouffer. Enfin elle lâcha Sakura et fit la bise à Lika en disant :

- Deux mois c'est trooooop long ! Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir autant hâte de reprendre les cours !

Sakura rit tandis que Camilla sortait une clope. Suppliante Lika tendit la main. Camilla la fixa d'un regard critique… Donner ? Pas donner ? Elle finit par lui en donné une. Sakura répliqua :

- Camilla ! T'abuses !

- Ecoute, je préfère que ce soit moi plutôt qu'elle parte fumée de la merde à la gare et sécher la rentrée !

Elles se sourirent. Camilla rentrait en premier L comme Lika, Sakura, Tomoyo et Shaku en ES et Shaolan en S. Mais il avait parfois quelques cours en commun. Comme l'EPS et puis il y avait les pauses. Tomoyo et Shaolan arrivèrent ensemble. Sakura dit joyeusement :

- Enfin le petit couple ! Pas trop tôt !

Tomoyo rougit et répliqua :

- Couple est un grand mot…

Sakura demanda :

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

Gênée elle répondit :

- Bah on avait cassé avant les vacances parce qu'on avait trop d'incertitude et finalement on s'est revu et sa va mieux !

Lika demanda :

- Alors vous ressortez ensemble ?

Shaolan répondit en fumant :

- Euh… Pas vraiment on va dire !

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel :

- Trop compliqué !

Shaolan serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras et demanda joyeusement pour changé de sujet :

- Bon et alors, toi, pendant tes vacances ?

- Pfff…

- Allez avoue tu t'es serré quelques mecs !

- Bon et alors ! C'était les vacances !

Shaolan, Tomoyo, Lika et Camilla rirent. Sakura rougit et demanda :

- En fait, il est où Shaku ?

Camilla regarda autour d'elle et demanda :

- C'est vrai sa…

Shaolan répondit évasivement :

- Il devait allez voir sa meuf avant de venir car elle est en section BEP vente dans un autre lycée !

Il vit la mine de Camilla s'assombrirent. Il demanda :

- Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

- Non, le pire c'est que je l'ai eu au tel pendant toutes les vacances quasiment !

- Je sais, je sais…

La cloche sonna. Ils commencèrent à rentrer quand ils entendirent quelqu'un courir en criant :

- Non, non, pas le premier jour !

Shaku entra de justesse dans le lycée. Il était essoufflé, il se redressa et fit la bise à toutes les filles. Lika se moqua :

- Tu ne lâches pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes à ce que je vois !

Gêné il lui sourit. Il se tourna vers Camilla et demanda :

- Tu as passé de bonne vacance ?

Elle lui adressa à peine un regard et répliqua :

- Sa va, mais toi apparemment c'était la vie en rose !

Elle partit dans sa salle accompagnée de Lika sans un mot. Shaku resta surprise. Son frère posa une main sur son épaule en répliquant :

- C'est sa de ne pas dire à sa meilleure amie avec qui on sort !

Il fit un clin d'œil à Sakura et partit à son tour dans sa salle. Tomoyo répliqua en accélérant la marche :

- On va être en retard !

Ils se dépêchèrent d'aller à la réunion d'entrée des premières ES.

* * *

A la première pause, ils se rejoignirent dehors pour fumer leur clope. Lika vint aussi avidement en y voyant Alexandre qui fumait seul. Elle alla lui taxer une clope :

- Désolé de te demandé, t'aurais pas une clope pour moi s'il te plaît ?

Il lui tendit son paquet sans dire un mot. Lika resta perplexe, il pouvait au moins dire « tiens » à moins que sa le face chier à ce point… Alors quitte à passer pour une gamine elle prit le paquet et dit :

- Merci !

Il ne sembla rien remarqué, regard perdu sur la cours, tirant sur la clope de temps à temps il murmura juste un « de rien » vague. Lika soupira et dit :

- Hey ! J't'ai prit ton paquet !

Il regarda sa main et s'énerva :

- Rend le moi !

- Du calme !

Elle prit une cigarette et rendit le paquet. Elle s'assit sur la rambarde à côté de lui et demanda :

- Dis, t'as l'air bien préoccupé…

- Mmmmh…

Lika soupira. Elle essaya de voir où il regardait et s'exaspéra :

- Oh non pitié me dit pas que tu mattes cette poufiasse !

- Ahora ?

- Ouais la pute là…

- Sa risque pas…

Les yeux de Lika s'illuminèrent, elle lui saisit les mains et dit :

- Oh pitié dis moi que toi aussi tu la détestes !

Elle réussit à lui arracher un petit sourire en coin :

- On va dire sa…

Lika était aux anges. Mais voyant la mine sombre du garçon elle se rassit sur la rambarde et demanda :

- Et pourquoi euh… comment déjà…

- Alexandre…

- Ah oui Alexandre, pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Regarde là… Elle est fausse… Et pourtant elle m'a volé ma meilleure amie !

Il rougit, sa faisait un peu gamin de dire sa… Mais Lika prit son air le plus sérieux, fixant à son tour le lointain de la cours. Une légère brise lui donna la classe (lol je tripe XD) avant qu'elle réponde :

- Je te comprends…

Il fut surpris, Lika le fixa sérieusement et répliqua :

- Il faudrait que je te présente Sakura, il y a deux ans, Ahora lui a volé sa meilleure amie et son meilleur ami. Elle a tellement engrainé les chose que elle et sa meilleure amie se sont battues. Je ne souhaite pas que sa doive t'arrivé !

Puis, lui comme elle se rappela comment Saana avait dégager la main protectrice d'Alexandre avant les cours… Lika tira sur la clope et soupira. Alexandre se tourna vers elle et engagea la discussion pour la première fois, tournant le dos à la cours :

- Dis moi, tu connais mon nom mais toi c'est… ?

- Lika ! Enchanté Alexandre !

- Alex c'est plus court !

- Heureuse de te connaître Alex !

- Et moi alors ! J'avais pas l'habitude de fumer mes clopes seul… Avant…

Lika tourna un regard assassin à Ahora. Elle était certaine qu'avant, Saana venait avec lui-même si elle ne fumait pas. Mais Ahora qui avait entraîné Tomoyo et Shaolan dans la clope s'était arrêté elle… Lika soupira et dit :

- Bah écoute, pour te sentir moins seul tu n'as qu'à venir fumé avec nous !

Lika pointa le coin (sur des marches) où était posé Shaolan, Sakura, Camilla, Shaku et Tomoyo. Alexandre soupira :

- Mais tu sais je ne parle pas beaucoup… Etre avec autant de monde…

- Bon bah en attendant je veux bien rester avec toi… Mais des fois j'irais avec eux car il n'y a que Camilla que je peux voir pendant les cours…

- Camilla ?

- C'est celle qui à les cheveux les plus longs ! Châtain clair !

- Celle habiller avec la grande veste, la baggy et le débardeur blanc ?

- Voilà exactement, c'est une amie d'enfance !

- Elle à l'air très charmante, célibataire ?

Inconsciemment Lika répliqua :

- Hey !

En le tapant avant de se mettre une main devant la bouche et rougir comme jamais. Elle n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux. Depuis quand elle étais comme sa ! Alex rit et dit :

- Je plaisante ! En fait, tu es célibataire toi ?

Lika se décontracta et répondit tranquillement :

- Ouais…

- Depuis quand ?

Lika esquissa un sourire et répondit :

- Quelques heures…

Elle-même avait envoyé un texto à son mec en cours pour dire qu'elle cassait et que ce n'était pas la peine qu'il pose de question. De toute façon ce n'était pas très sérieux, une amourette de vacance ! La preuve elle s'était remit à fumer ! Et sa ne risquait pas d'être lui qui l'avait fait réussir à arrêter ! Alexandre esquissa un sourire et termina sa clope en arrêtant de fixer le lointain de la cour. C'était au tour de Saana d'avoir le regard braquée sur Lika et son meilleur ami. Elle sentit une petite pique dans son cœur…

* * *

En cours, Camilla tapotait sur sa feuille et perdit son regard au loin à travers la fenêtre. Comme le temps change… L'époque du collège, de sa troisième… Elle esquissa un sourire, une de ces années ! Mine de rien elle lui manquait, à cette époque il y avait peut être des conflits, mais jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche de Shaku. Etrangement, c'était peut être le fait de mûrir, mais ils étaient moins proches qu'avant. Aussi, Camilla commençait à se faire rongé par l'inquiétude. Avant elle n'y pensait pas, mais maintenant elle ne pouvait plus faire d'endurance au risque de faire une crise. Sans certificat médical ni rien, elle tenait tête au prof, et personne ne savait pourquoi. Shaku qui cette année risquait d'être dans sa classe d'EPS lui poserait sûrement des questions et comme d'habitude elle ferait sa tête de mule… Une hirondelle passa, elle fut surprise, c'était rare qu'il y en ai à cette période de l'année. Elle arrêta de regarder le beau temps de dehors, sa la déprimait encore plus. Elle fixa sa table blanche déjà bien attaquée de graffiti en tous genre. Certains encourageaient des équipes de foot, certains parlaient de certain prof ou encore d'élèves…… Sa s'était quelque chose qui n'avait pas changé depuis le collège. Elle s'en voulait un peu de cette attitude si sombre, ce n'était peut être pas Shaku qui prenait ses distance mais elle, elle ne lui confiait quasiment plus rien… Un léger coup de coude la réveilla. Surprise elle se tourna vers Lika qui lui demanda :

- Sa va ?

- Hein ? Bien sur !

- Dis, on finit à 13 heures pour la rentrée, avec les autres ont a prévu de traînée un peu dans les centres commerciaux, sa te dit de venir ?

- Mmmmh… Désolé je préfère rentrée !

- Nh ? Pourquoi ? Ta mère ne sera pas encore rentrée !

- Je sais mais… Hey toi en fait t'étais avec un mec à la pause, c'est qui ?

Lika eu un petit rire et elle répondit :

- L'homme de ma vie !

Camilla fut surprise, elle répéta :

- L'homme… De ta life ?

Lika lui sourit. Camillla allait ajouter quelque chose quand la prof lui pria de se taire, ce qu'elle fit sans broncher. C'était la rentrée ce n'étais pas déjà le moment. Elle se remit à regarder dehors…

« Sa y est Lika à trouver l'homme de sa vie… Et Shaku si sa se trouve sort en ce moment avec sa futur femme… Pfff je suis sur c'est une pouff comme toutes les autres, il sait ce que j'en penses c'est pour sa que ce lâche n'as pas voulut me la présenter ! »

* * *

13 heures, sortie des cours. Sakura courut dehors allumer sa clope. Elle tira la première latte et soupira d'aise. Shaolan fut le premier à la rejoindre vite suivit de son frère et toute la troupe ! Elle dit :

- C'est crevant les cours ! Les vacances me manquent déjà !

Lika esquissa un sourire et répliqua :

- Oh… Bof tu sais !

Sakura rit, comprenant où elle voulait en venir. D'ailleurs à ce moment le groupe de Ahora passa et il y eu un silence. Chacun la fixa sans dire un mot. Cette fois la personne que Ahora fixa dans les yeux fut Tomoyo. Celle ne baissa pas les yeux et fronça les sourcils avant de répliqué :

- Pourquoi tu me regardes toi !

Ahora ne dit rien et se remit à parler avec son groupe. Alexandre fixa quelques secondes Lika qui lui sourit. Alexandre ferma quelques secondes les yeux, c'était sa manière à lui de sourire peut être… En tous cas remonté ses lèvres vers le haut et montré toute ses dents ne semblait pas être son genre. Tomoyo demanda :

- Bon alors, on attend quoi pour foncer au centre commercial ?

Camilla esquissa un sourire et répondit :

- Désolé, je ne viens pas ! Je vais rentré je suis trop crevé !

Sakura était surprise :

- T'es sérieuse Camilla ?

- Désolé, une autre fois !

Elle commença à faire la bise à tout le monde quand Shaku ajouta :

- Moi aussi j'ai un changement de programme, ma meuf m'attend à la gare de Ival, je vous rejoindrais plus tard ! A tout à l'heure !

Résultat Camilla et Shaku partirent ensemble. Lika soupira en se mettant en route avec les trois autres :

- Sa leur fera du bien… Quoi que sa n'avait pas l'air d'enchanté Camilla…

Sakura demanda :

- Elle a quoi ?

Lika fixa le ciel avant de répondre évasivement :

- Je sais pas…

* * *

Camille POV

Je ne savais pas si Shaku avait mentit pour venir avec moi ou si s'était vrai. Mais Shaolan semblait savoir que le lycée de la meuf de son frère était à Ival… MA fichue ville qui crains… Ne croyez pas que sa m'enchante de faire le chemin avec mon meilleur ami car il y avait un gros blanc. Alors je me décida à parlé, pensant que c'était moi la fautive :

- Elle t'attend où ?

- Sur le quai de la gare.

- Alors, parle moi un peu d'elle maintenant…

- Bah elle s'appelle Sandy…

Camille pensa tout de suite :

« Un nom de pouff sa commence bien »

(nda : J'ai rien mais alors rien du tout contre les Sandy c'était une phrase typique d'une de mes connaissance, désolé à toutes les Sandy !)

- Elle à 17 ans, elle est en première année de BEP…

- Bah, je la verrais bien de toute façon !

J'étais persuadé qu'elle était comme toutes les autres, avec trois couche de fond de teint qui n'était même pas à la bonne teinte, du rouge à lèvre de pétasse, des cils si longs que sa en devenait presque moche, soutien gorge rembourré façon lolo ferrari, démarche de salope avec roulements de cul garantis bref, tous ce que je ne supportais pas en général se trouvait dans les petites amies à mon… meilleur ami. Enfin si on peut encore dire sa.

- Dis, t'es sur que sa va ?

- Pourquoi sa n'irait pas ?

- Je sais pas, depuis quelques temps t'es distante…

- Si déjà t'avais eu l'audace de me dire que t'avais une meuf !

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lui lâcher cette pique. Il ne répondit rien et continua à marcher, dieu merci au moment où nous arrivâmes notre train venait d'arriver à quai. On monta dedans en silence, on s'installa et on attendit. Les stations défilaient les une après les autres, et enfin on descendit à la mienne. Ce que je pouvais la trouver moche ma gare ! Enfin si on peut encore appeler sa une gare. Le guichet avait été pillé et saccager tellement de fois que maintenant c'était une machiné électronique qui devait se changer tous les mois, recouverte de tag et je sentais que celle-ci était prête à rendre l'âme déjà… Le bâtiment n'était plus entretenu, sur les murs étaient inscrite des insultes en toute langue… Bref, ma « gare » quoi, et malgré tout je m'y sentais bien squattant quelques fois ici le soir… Je vis une fusée se jeter dans les bras de Shaku. Une voix de crécelle criée :

- MON CHERIIIIIIIII !

Ecoeurant, allez savoir pourquoi, je supportais pourtant bien Tomoyo et Shaolan pendant une certaine période en Seconde… Je ne voulus pas la regarder, mais je fus bien obligé quand Shaku dit :

- Sandy, je te présente Camilla, ma meilleure amie !

Je me sentis mal à l'aise, j'étais ridicule à côté d'elle avec mes cheveux longs certes, mais qui n'avait aucune coupe, ni dégradé. Tandis qu'elle, était parfaite. Malgré son nom et sa voix sur-aigüe, elle avait une jolie peau pâle sans bouton (hey moi non plus d'ailleurs !), des yeux vert à en tomber à la renverse, des cils ni trop long ni trop court, ni trop ni pas assez maquillé… Elle n'avait pas besoin de mettre trois tonnes de fond de teint, des lèvres parfaitement dessiner… Des cheveux mi long blond, coupé en dégradé comme les mannequin dans les magazines… Elle avait mit des talons, mais sans je dirait qu'elle devait faire 5 cm maximum de moins que moi (qui mesure 1m72 :p). Puis bien foutu il fallait l'avoué, encore une fois. Pas grosse, pas fine tel un cure dent… Puis de bonne mensuration qui devait bien plaire à mon cher Shaku… Elle me fit la bise avec un grand sourire :

- Sa fait longtemps que j'entends parlé de toi tu sais !

- Ah… Bah moi justement non…

Je décochais un regard assassin à Shaku au passage. Mais je souris à Sandy pour annoncer que je partais. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais une fille si parfaite avait eu le don de m'énerver ! Rentrée, enfin au calme… Enfin je croyais, mais ma mère déboula de la cuisine :

- Tu tombes bien Camilla !

Elle s'était enfin résolue à m'appeler Camilla ! Quel bonheur !

- Quoi ?demandais-je, vide de motivation.

- Je t'ai prit rendez vous avec le coiffeur !

- Hein !

- Mais enfin voyons, certes tu as de beau cheveux long mais avec un dégradé sa rendrait beaucoup mieux tu sais !

- A quel heure ?

- Dans 1 heure environ.

- Où ?

- Dans la ville de ton lycée, tu sais là où il y a un grand centre commercial !

Oh non c'était la que serrait Shaolan et toute la bande… Mais bon, je ne refusais pas cet élan de bonté qui commençait à devenir fréquent chez ma mère (tant mieux me direz vous !). Et puis, une nouvelle coupe, sa me ferait pas de mal…

* * *

Sakura Tomoyo et Lika avait réussit à faire rentré Shaolan dans un magasin de fringue typiquement féminin. L'entre du mal pour les mecs. Rester trois heures à regarder des filles essayer diverse tenue dans bouger et voir défilé des prix mirobolant qu'il fallait payé au final… Mais il réalisa qu'il n'était pas le seul garçon, il devait y en avoir un ou deux autre avec leur petite copine qui l'aidait à choisir des fringues ! Là, c'était Tomoyo et Lika qui devait en acheter. Elle se jetèrent dans les rayons et regardèrent toutes les fringues avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Sakura les regarda en riant. Shaolan demanda :

- Pourquoi tu ne regardes pas toi aussi ?

- Je n'ai pas d'argent, sa ne sert à rien de me donner envie pour rien !

Quand elle se tourna vers Shaolan, elle le vit avec une jupe dans les mains qu'il mit devant ses jambes et demanda :

- Sa me va bien ?

Une petite mini jupe en jean. Sakura explosa de rire en disant :

- Tu devrais l'essayer !

- T'es fou, ils ont pas ma taille ici !

Sakura rit de plus belle en imaginant Shaolan en jupe. Il regarda le prix et la taille avant de dire :

- Mais toi tu pourrais l'essayer !

- Qu… Quoi !

- Allez, juste pour le fun !

Sakura prit la jupe et se dirigea vers les cabines d'essayage. Shaolan la suivit et s'installa sur les bancs devant. « Spécial mec qui galère », ils étaient là juste pour sa ! Il vit dans le fond de la boutique Lika et Tomoyo débattre sur le délavé d'un jean. Il était bien heureux d'être un mec ! Sakura sortit rapidement de la cabine, rouge, gêné. Elle n'osait même pas le regarder. Shaolan applaudit et dit :

- Elle te va à merveille !

- Tu trouves ?

- Ouais ! Tu devrais l'acheter !

- J't'ai dit que je n'avais pas d'argent !

Elle se tourna vers le miroir de la cabine et sembla contempler la jupe avec envie. Chez elle, elle n'en avait aucune. Jamais elle se serait imaginée porter une jupe… Quand elle se tourna de nouveau elle vit Shaolan parlez avec l'une des vendeuse. Sakura se changea rapidement et demanda :

- Tu lui disais quoi ?

- Rien rien…

- Bon je vais la reposer…

- Laisse moi faire, je crois que Tomoyo et Lika t'appelle !

En effet, Tomoyo et Lika faisait des signes vers Sakura. Elle les rejoignit dire son avis sur le « fameux »jean.

Au final, Tomoyo avait dû acheter 3 jean et deux hauts, tandis que Lika deux jean (dont LE jean lol) et 5 hauts. Sakura et Shaolan firent la queue avec elle. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir après avoir payé, une caissière interpella Shaolan :

- Monsieur ! Vous avez oublié un paquet !

Immédiatement Tomoyo et Lika regardèrent dans leur sac. Il ne manquait rien pourtant. Shaolan revint avec le paquet et le donna à Sakura :

- Tiens c'était le tien !

Lika s'étonna :

- Tu avais de l'argent Sakura ?

- Bah non…

L'intéressée regarda dans le paquet et en sortit la jupe en jean. Elle jeta un regard en coin à Shaolan avant d'exploser de rire. Elle le serra dans ses bras et le remercia. Commençant à rougir il répliqua :

- Je te préviens tu me le redevra !

Lika les regarda en esquissant un petit sourire, il ferait un beau couple quand même. Dommage qu'ils soient déjà meilleurs amis… On entendit au loin quelqu'un crié :

- Les gens ! Sakura ! Tomoyo ! Lika ! Shaolan !

Ils se retournèrent, surpris. Ils virent une jeune fille se jeter sur eux. Plus précisément dans les bras de Shaolan. Elle lui sourit et dit :

- Alors sa va ?

Shaolan fut plus que surpris :

- Camilla !

- Bah alors, tu m'avais pas reconnu !

Elle avait une nouvelle coupe de cheveux malgré qu'ils soient toujours aussi longs. Elle s'était maquillée les yeux qui les faisaient ressortir et on pouvait voir quelques tâches vertes dans ses yeux amande jamais remarquée auparavant.

- Camilla ?

Ils virent la mère de Camilla arrivée, élégante sur ses grands talons et ses allures de mannequin.

- Je te laisse avec tes amis ?

Camilla lui sourit et répondit :

- Oui ! Merci !

- Tu me l'as déjà dit, ne rentre pas tard non plus !

- D'accord !

Alors elle partit. Shaolan fut surpris et dit :

- C'est la première fois que je rencontre ta mère !

Lika avait les sourcils froncés et répliqua :

- Dans mes souvenirs elle était beaucoup plus sévère…

Camilla répondit sérieusement :

- Tu as vu, je ne sais pas pourquoi… C'est elle qui m'a emmener au coiffeur, elle a choisit ma coupe avec moi, elle m'a autorisé à me maquillé… Elle m'a acheté un jean serré !

En effet sa aussi sa la changeait. Sa faisait ressortir ses belles formes. Elle avait gardé le même débardeur mais elle avait mit un gilet cours plutôt qu'une veste longue. Lika siffla et dit :

- Eh ben sa change !

- Sa me va pas ?

- Si au contraire ! Mais ça fait bizarre de te voir sans baggy !

- T'inquiète ! J'en ai qu'UN de jean comme sa !

Puis elles rirent. Tomoyo était impressionné par le charme que pouvait dégagée Camilla ainsi. Shaolan reçu un appel et décrocha. Il ne dit que de bref mots :

- Je suis devant H&M (no pub lol), ouais avec Camilla Sakura Tomoyo et Lika… Ouais… Vas y à toute !

Il raccrocha et face aux regards interrogateurs répondit :

- C'était mon frère, il arrive !

Camilla demanda :

- Avec Sandy ?

- Non, elle est rentrée ! Il vient seul !

Camilla haussa les épaules et dit avec entrain :

- Et si on allait fumée une clope aux escaliers dehors !

- Et mon frère ?

Camilla haussa de nouveau les épaules :

- Il nous retrouvera bien, au pire il t'appelle !

Lika Shaolan et Sakura se jetèrent un regard surpris, ne comprenant pas. Tomoyo prit le bras de Camilla et elles y allèrent ensemble, toute contente. Tomoyo payait sa clope à Camilla à qui sa mère avait confisqué le paquet au coiffeur. Sans trop se fâcher. Camilla savait bien pourquoi, celle-ci s'était rendu compte trop tard de la place qu'avait prit sa fille dans son cœur, mais Camilla avait la sensation qu'elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps… Ils fumèrent tranquillement, Camilla avait un sourire éblouissant, sa rassura Lika. Sakura était la seule à peu parlé, se torturant la tête à se demander pourquoi Camilla agissait ainsi avec Shaku… Elle le regarda tandis que celle-ci parlait joyeusement en fumant. Sa coupe de cheveux lui allait bien, elle avait son dynamisme habituelle, alors pourquoi Sakura avait tellement l'impression que sa sonnait faux ? Car Camilla n'avait pas sa vulgarité habituelle, ni Shaku à ses côtés… Etrange sensation… Puis Shaku arriva tranquillement. Au début, Camilla de dos il ne la reconnut pas et demanda :

- Tiens, et elle est où Camilla ?

Camilla se retourna et répondis :

- Bah là…

Shaku s'arrêta net de marché, il se stoppa complètement. C'était vraiment sa meilleure amie en face de lui ? Certes elle était magnifique mais quelque chose sonnait faux, sa manière de parler à n'en pas douter… Et puis… La sensation qu'elle le rejetait, qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de lui… Camilla s'étonna de la réaction de son meilleur ami et demanda, paniquant légèrement :

- Shaku… Sa va ? Shaku !

Shaku redescendit sur terre et s'excusa :

- Wow je… J't'avais pas reconnu !

Camilla lui sourit et demanda :

- Sa me va bien ?

- Grave… mais ça fait… Bizarre !

Bien entendu Camilla mettait toujours un léger coup de crayon, mais là c'était la total, crayons, mascara, ombre à paupière claire…

- T'inquiète c'est juste pour une journée ! Demain je retrouve mon bon vieux baggy et mon crayon habituel !

Puis elle se remit à rire avec Tomoyo et Lika en fumant sa clope. Elle avait comprit ce qui avait choqué son meilleur ami en quelques secondes et s'en était accommodé. Cependant Shaku rit :

- Bah tu nous le remettras de temps en temps ce jean… Il est très… moulant !

Camilla rougit et se redressa, pour cacher sa gêne elle répondit :

- Et bien heureusement que je n'ai pas mit mon pantalon pince destiné à mes futurs stages !

Sakura et Shaolan étaient mort de rire, ils avaient tout de suite repéré la gêne de Camilla. Elle leur tira la langue et la discussion revint joyeusement. Cependant Camilla n'adressait pas beaucoup la parole à Shaku sans qu'ils aient l'air de se faire la gueule. Aux yeux de Sakura, c'était sa qui sonnait faux, tout le monde riait… Personne ne voyait que quelque chose clochait ! En la raccompagnant chez elle, Shaolan lui avoua que lui aussi avait remarqué, mais qu'il avait fais comme si de rien n'était car c'était leur histoire. Cependant Sakura avait ajouté que sans l'intervention de Camilla et Shaku, à cette heure ci il ne serait sûrement pas ensemble à se parlé…

* * *

Camilla rentra chez elle épuisée, rentra dans la salle de bain, la ferma à clef et se fixa dans le miroir. C'était épuisant de caché sa peine quand même… Surtout quand la personne concernée était à côté de vous… Mais personne ne semblait avoir rien remarqué, tant mieux… Elle prit un coton et l'imbiba de démaquillant avant de se le passer sur les yeux. Après quelque minute elle regarda le résultat avec satisfaction. Sa c'était vraiment elle… Les rayons couleur braise du soleil se reflétèrent sur son visage, et elle fut rassuré. Pour l'instant elle était encore vivante et à peu près en bonne santé, il était hors de question de partir en guerre avec Shaku. Avec quelques effort par ci par là sa devrait passer… se dit elle bien naïvement ce soir là…

To Be Continued !


	19. Chapter 18

-Saison 2-

Chapitre 18

Nos sentiments…

_Camilla tu as toujours été une fille tellement attachante… A cette époque j'aurais voulu que tu te confis plus à moi, mais d'un côté j'aurais du te le dire… J'aurais voulut savoir ce qui te rongeais chaque jour plus, pourquoi quand tu souriait j'avais l'impression que tes yeux ne quittait pas leur tristesse… j'aurais voulut tous savoir de toi, on réalise toujours trop tard… maintenant c'est trop tard… Camilla, me le pardonneras tu un jour ?_

_Sakura

* * *

_

C'était encore un jour de cour comme les autres. Une semaine était déjà passée depuis la rentrée. Un jeudi comme les autres, les salles de classes étaient silencieuses, on n'entendait seulement la voix du prof, tranchante. Dehors il faisait toujours aussi beau. Camilla soupira, elle avait mal au poignet à force d'écrire sans arrêt comme sa, elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Elle avait remit ses bon vieux baggy, elle se sentait plus à l'aise. Elle n'aimait pas le Jeudi, car il y avait, juste après ce cours de français, les deux heures d'EPS, et la petite copine de Shaku, Sandy, venait le chercher à la sortit. Calvaire ! Heureusement qu'elle pourrait allez fumez dès que la cloche sonnerait. Ce midi elle n'avait pas eu faim… Elle n'avait rien avaler au self, et avait refilez sa bouffe aux autres ogre, genre Shaku et Shaolan. La prof s'apprêtait à la faire revenir sur terre quand la cloche sonna. Elle se contenta d'adresser à la jeune fille un regard circulaire avant de soupirer :

- Vous pouvez sortir…

Sa ne servait à rien de le dire, la moitié était déjà dehors, dont Camilla. Elle courut à la grille, sortit son paquet et s'en alluma une. Dieu que c'était bon ! Malgré tous elle appréhendait l'EPS, sa serait leur premier cours d'EPS en commun depuis l'entrée au lycée bien qu'ils soient maintenant en première. Au collège, elle n'en foutait pas une, et le prof avait l'habitude, elle s'en fichait. Mais l'année dernière, le prof n'avait pas arrêtez de le reprendre, lui foutant des avertissements sans cesse. Quel connard ! Mais pour elle il était hors de question d'aller faire une dispense chez le toubib, sa serait affronté la réalité en face, et pour l'instant elle préférait la fuir. Lika la rejoins en riant :

- Eh bien, tu as tracée ! Tu ne m'as même pas attendu !

- Tu es trop lente ! Alex vient aujourd'hui aussi ?

- Sûrement… Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Si si, au contraire, il me fait tripper !

Elle aimait bien Alex, assez beau il était attentionnée et savait faire rire. Lika soupira alors qu'Alex arrivait :

- La merde ! Si on fait EPS avec toutes les premières, on va devoir se taper Ahora !

- Parle pas de malheur !dit Alex.

Il déposa lourdement son sac et sortit son paquet… Vide. Il le jeta et grogna :

- Et merde !

Lika lui en tandis une en riant :

- Tu as encore oubliée d'en acheté un !

- Pffff… j'ai du filé ma dernière clope à l'autre pute, sous ordre de Saana !

Saana paraissait maintenant si loin de lui que mieux valait évitez les engueulades avec elle en plus. Elles fumèrent, puis Camilla demanda :

- Bah Sakura et tout ils sont où ?

Lika réfléchit et dit :

- Mmmmmh… je crois que Sakura et Shaolan devait se parlé, quant à Tomoyo et Shaku, aucune idée…

Camilla dit d'une manière sombre :

- Shaku c'est pas la peine de se demander, enfermée dans les chiottes au téléphone avec sa « chérie » !

- Tu as vu à quoi elle ressemblait ?

Rien que de repenser à cette fille si parfaite… Elle était écoeurée. Elle préféra répondre :

- Ouais, mais tu la verras bien à la sortie, elle criera avec sa voix de crécelle « oh mon Shaku d'amouuuur » !

L'imitation de la garce parfaite réussit, Lika ne pus s'empêcher de rire et Alex décrocha même un sourire.

- Cest rare de te voir sourire toi !dit Camilla.

Il haussa les épaules et répondit tranquillement :

- Bof, je souris quand j'en ai envie ! Mais toi Lika je sais pas comment tu fais pour sourire tout le temps comme sa !

- C'est mieux que de pleurer, non ?

Il lui sourit, il aimait bien le naturelle et la simplicité qu'inspirait cette fille. Il la trouvait même très jolie. Ils finirent leurs clopes et la cloche sonna. Le cœur de Camilla s'accéléra, elle essaya de se calmer intérieurement :

« Tu t'en fou… Même si tu as encore ce connard en prof de sport, tu ne vas pas en fouttre une et tout se passera bien… »

Mais elle lisait déjà les reproches dans le regard de Shaku… et son éternel « tu pourrais faire un effort »… si il savait… Mais hors de question qu'il le sache !

* * *

Sakura ne parlait plus, le dos appuyé contre le mur blanc d'un couloir. Shaolan en face la fixait sans rien dire non plus. Elle soupira :

- Je savais bien que sa reviendrait sur le tapis un jour…

La cloche sonna. Shaolan attendit qu'elle se termine avant de répondre :

- Je suis désolée mais sa ne s'oubli pas comme sa non plus…

- Je sais…

Sakura se redressa et commença à partir, Shaolan la retint par le bras et lui dit :

- Sakura ! Retournons y !

- Je… je ne peux pas Shaolan !

- Pourquoi !

- Il… Il s'est passé trop de chose là bas… je… je ne veux pas que sa recommence…

- Tu n'avais pas aimée ?

- Si… Et c'est le problème… car après quand tu reviens à la réalité c'est pas la même chose… c'est dure et…

Elle marqua une pause avant d'achevée :

- Sa fait vraiment mal au cœur… Je m'en suis remit avec du temps mais…

- Retournons y Sakura…

Sakura ferma les yeux et répondit en détachant son bras de l'emprise de Shaolan :

- Non Shaolan… désolé !

Elle esquiva quelques pas, la tête vers le bas… Ils allaient être en retard en EPS mais… Elle avait la sensation de ne plus pouvoir avancé. Shaolan l'enlaça par derrière et lui murmurant :

- Je t'en supplie…

Ils avaient tous les deux le cœur blessé… Shaolan s'enfermait de plus en plus entre quatre murs de haine et de désarroi sans s'en rendre compte… Sakura ne répondit rien et ils partirent en cours en cavalant, sans un mot de plus. Sakura pensa :

« La vie est vraiment trop compliqué ! Si il insiste tout le temps comme sa je vais finir par craquée moi ! »

Ils arrivèrent en EPS, déjà essoufflé. Lika se moqua de Sakura quand elle entra dans les vestiaires des filles :

- On reconnaît ce qui fume !

- Parle pas toi qui était censée arrêter !

Elles rirent. Le regard de Sakura tomba sur Ahora qui les fixait. Sakura s'énerva :

- C'est quoi ce regard ! Baisse les yeux !

Saana voulut s'interposé mais le simple regard de Camilla et Lika la stoppa net, sa ne servait à rien de chercher l'embrouille. Elles se changèrent rapidement et sortir dehors. Camilla angoissait… son prof de sport, on pouvait vraiment le qualifier de sadique ! Pour les échauffement, les garçons d'un côté les filles de l'autre. En réalité ce n'était que la moitié de toutes les premières, mais sa devait déjà bien faire une centaine de personne en comptant filles et garçon. Quatre profs d'EPS étaient mobilisés.

- Allez les filles ! 5 tous de terrain !

- Oooooooooooh !

- Et on ne ronchonne pas !

Il adressa spécialement une phrase pour Camilla :

- Et les flemmards auront les punitions qu'ils méritent !

Tout le monde se mit à courir sauf elle. Prenant un air naturelle elle s'assit. Mais à peine assise elle croisa le regard accusateur de Shaku. Il cria :

- Camilla bouge toi allez !

« Oh non Shaku… Pitié ! »

- Joue pas ta gamine 5 tours c'est rien !

La prof la prit par le bras et lui dit clairement :

- Tu cours ou je fais immédiatement un rapport au proviseur ?

Camilla se dégagea et rejoins Sakura et Tomoyo qui l'attendait. Lika en bonne athlète était dans le peloton de tête. Au bout d'un tour et demi Camilla sentit sa tête tournée mais elle se reprit :

« C'est rien tu psychote ma pauvre ! En 6ième t'y arrivais bien, c'est juste ta peur qui te fais croire des truc ! Allez épate les ! »

Elle avait oubliée qu'en sixième elle ne fumait pas encore, ayant commencée en cinquième… Elle accéléra légèrement l'allure, Sakura la suivit sans problème. Elle aussi forte en endurance mais ne voulant pas laissez Camilla seule. Elle l'intriguait, jamais elle n'avait vu cette fille courir ou même faire du sport tous cours, surtout l'année dernière. Au bout du troisième tour et quelques mètres de plus, elle tomba par terre et ne se releva pas. Elle avait beau prendre de grande goulée d'air, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Le sang lui monta à la tête, elle avait envie de crier, elle avait peur ! Elle se mit en boule, elle ne voyait plus rien, tous devenaient noirs. Elle entendit criée son nom de toute part. Une douleur lacérante dans sa poitrine lui arracha un cri d'agonie. On la souleva. Elle reconnut la voix de Shaku dans son brouillard sans pour autant en comprendre le sens. Elle utilisa ses dernières forces pour crier son nom avant de sombrer dans le noire totale…

Camilla POV

Le noir total… Ni son, ni lumière… La paix elle-même. Une douce sensation de chaleur tout en se sentant glacée. Je ne sentais plus aucune parcelle de mon corps, je n'entendais même pas mon souffle ni mes battements de cœur. Suis-je morte ? J'aurais voulut mourir dans de meilleures circonstances, loin de vous tous, j'aurais voulu avoir le temps de vous dire tous ce que j'avais à vous dire… Mes amis… Tous… Sale pute j'aurais voulut te refaire le portrait car une des principal chose qui m'énervait le plus chez toi c'était ta putain de beauté ton putain de charme ! Maman merde j'aurais voulut te dire au moins une fois que je t'aimais… Et Shaku… Shaku… Pffff… Ahaha… Même si j'aurais vécu encore 90 années je n'aurais pas eu assez de temps pour te dire tous ce que j'avais sur le cœur… Connard de cœur d'ailleurs tu m'as lâchée devant eux… C'est la fin… La vraie… Impossible le pire des cauchemars. Pourquoi ce n'est que maintenant que je réalise que j'ai tant besoin de la vie ? Dieu tu pourrais me le dire sa ? Si je suis au paradis tu peux répondre à mes questions, je n'imagine pas l'enfer ainsi… C'est sa la mort ? T'as l'éternité pour réfléchir ? Bah merde je vais me faire chier… Sa faisait longtemps que j'avais pas parlé comme sa, sa fais du bien… Si j'étais en vie à cette heure ci je te sortirait toutes les insultes qui existe… Ahaha… c'est pas drôle. J'ai même pas vue défilé ma vie… Quel bidon tous sa…

« _Crise…_ »

Nh ? Je me fais des bêtes de film où j'ai entendu quelque chose ?

« _Elle pourrait…_ »

Elle pourrait quoi ! Hey j'ai pas rêver j'entend des voix ! Y a Jeanne d'Arc dans le coin ou je délire ?

« _Elle pourrait avoir des crises cardiaque à l'avenir… »_

Pffff que je suis conne, c'est que maintenant que je me souviens d'un… souvenirs. J'devais avoir quoi ? 1 an ? 2 an ? Constatation du toubib, malformation du cœur… Hey mais j'avais un an, comment j'peux m'en souvenir ? Bon bah j'dois vraiment être morte… c'est classe j'me demande à quoi il ressemblera mon enterrement… Putain mais Camilla réveille toi t'as fumée ou quoi ? D'où c'est classe d'être morte ! J'ai encore trop de chose à dire aux gens, c'est mort c'est pas possible ! Un effort ma vieille ! Un putain d'effort ! Chui trop jeune pour mourir les gens !

Normal POV

Les sirènes des pompiers résonnaient encore dans la tête de Shaku. Camilla, sans vie, pâle… Si pâle… Elle avait fumée des conneries encore ? Il la revoyait montée dans ce camion… sur ce brancard… L'ambulance c'était éloignée le prof avait essayé de reprendre son cours sans succès. Il était à la dernière heure de cours, il serrait son stylo dans les mains. Il avait le cœur qui battait, il avait mal… Ses yeux lui picotaient mais aucune larme ne sortait, c'était pas son genre. Pourquoi Eriol était partit en Angleterre ! Au moins lui il aurait pu écouté sa peine ! Camilla… Il revit son sourire… Et il se souvint, avant qu'il parte en vacances pour deux mois… Il avait dormit chez elle pendant que sa mère avait un dîné avec des amis chez qui elle dormait. Pour lui dire au revoir elle s'était tellement précipitée qu'elle lui avait fait une grosse bise au coin de la lèvre… Il se souvenait de la douce odeur qui l'environnait et de son sourire rayonnant. Il y a deux ans… Le jour où tout était redevenu normal, ils étaient tous les deux allongé dans son lit, elle roulée en boule contre lui… Sa ne pouvait pas s'arrêtez, c'était impossible… Ne plus jamais ressentir ces sensations… puis soudain il se sentit trop négatif, si sa se trouve les infirmier avait régler sa en deux seconde, elle dormait tranquillement dans un lit d'hôpital trop heureuse de loupé l'EPS… Mais pourtant il avait cette sale impression qui l'engluait et dont il n'arrivait pas à ce débarrasser… A la sortie, il ne remarqua même pas Sandy. Elle se jeta sur lui, il n'eu que le temps de dire :

- Désolé je dois partir c'est urgent…

Lika expliqua à la jeune fille la cause, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ces conneries ! Il est monté dans le bus, descendu à l'arrêt de l'hôpital… L'accueil, vite… chambre de réanimation 205… Il entendais encore son crie qui appelait son nom… Camilla tu n'as pas le droit… Il s'en voudrait, sans savoir pourquoi. On lui avait indiqué qu'elle était dans un coma qui pourrait être mortel si elle ne se réveillait pas dans la semaine... Il entra dans la chambre et eu un haut le cœur. Des tubes partout… Un masque à oxygène. Cette vue sur une Camilla blanche, mourante, lui donna presque envie de tourné de l'œil mais il se reprit vite et serra la main glacée de la jeune fille de toute ces forces. Il l'appela :

- Camilla ! Camilla !

_Bordel un dernier effort Camilla…_

- Camilla je t'en prie !

_Je t'entends Shaku merde ! J'arrive ! Promis… Je ne peux… pas… laisser tomber… comme sa !_

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent brusquement. Elle retira d'un geste brusque le masque à oxygène et prit une respiration saccadée. Les yeux grands ouverts elle regardait devant elle, puis elle vit Shaku. Un sourire énorme emplit son visage :

- Sa mère la catin de ce que vous voulez bon dieu je suis vivante !

Mais Shaku rouvrit les yeux. Camilla était toujours allongée, sa main était toujours glacée à en mourir… Il avait rêvé… Sa lui avait paru tellement réelle. Laissant sa fierté devant la porte, les larmes coulèrent toutes seules. Il serra le corps dans ses bras…

- T'as pas le droite bordel ! Me laisse pas seul comme sa idiote !

Mais rien ne lui répondit.

_Je… Je crois t'entendre Shaku… mais je suis à bout de force… Je t'en pris… Ne pleure pas…_

Mais Camilla ne disait rien. L'odeur de l'hôpital donnait envie de vomir à Shaku. Une odeur de morte insistante. Il le sentait tout autour de lui, il eu des frissons… Il embrassa Camilla sur le front et lui promis, une main devant la bouche :

- Je reviendrais demain, promis…

Il y a quatre heures environ, il parlait tranquillement avec Sandy au téléphone tandis que Camilla fumait avec Lika… Pensant qu'il viendrait… Si il avait su que sa serait les derniers instant ensemble… Alors qu'il prenait le bus pour rentré, il eu envie de se tué. Il se rappela que c'est lui qui l'avait encouragée à courir. Qui lui avait lancée ce regard plein de reproche. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit pourquoi elle ne faisait d'EPS, il pensait que c'était juste par flemmardise… remarqué l'accident n'a peut être rien à voir… Les médecins ne voulurent rien lui dire vu qu'il n'était pas de la famille sur les causes de son état… Il eu envie de crier, de crier le plus fort qu'il pouvait, pour que la personne qui les dirige, de tous là haut, l'entende et épargne sa meilleure amie…

* * *

Sakura rentra chez elle un peu traumatisée par l'accident de Camilla, espérant que ce n'était rien. Mais malgré tout la proposition de Shaolan lui revenait sans cesse, sa lui prenait la tête. Elle posa son sac avec brusquerie, sa mère avait laissée un mot. Pour une fois. « je suis chez ton père, il n'y a rien à mangé dans le frigo fais les courses ». Et avec quelle argent ? Elle avait mit pas mal dans les clopes… Elle haussa les épaules, de toute façon elle s'en fichait, ce soir, elle n'avait pas du tout faim. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et contempla le soleil se couché.

« _Retourne avec moi là où nous avons passez nos vacances ensemble, il y a deux ans… »_

Non… C'était impossible dans sa tête. Il s'était passé tellement de chose là bas… C'était bien, il n'y avait rien à dire, elle avait vécu des instants magique, mais en revenant ici après, elle avait tant souffert qu'elle avait peur que sa arrive de nouveau, et elle ne pourrait pas le surmonté une deuxième fois. Pourtant elle avait envie d'y aller mais… toujours ce mais qui la bloquait…

« J'ai peur de m'être trop attaché à toi Shaolan… »

Elle fixa le ciel, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, aujourd'hui encore il y avait une invisible lutte entre Tomoyo et Sakura, toujours pour la même personne qui semblait devenir de plus en plus inaccessible… Il continuait à fumé de tout et n'importe quoi, se renfermait, laissais moins transparaître ses sentiments… S'enfermait. Sa devait bien faire 3 mois qu'il n'avait pas parlé à Sakura de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, à part la proposition… Mais ce qui blesserait Sakura, c'est qu'il demande à Tomoyo de venir avec lui, et que eux vivent tous ces instants magique… Sans elle… Elle eu un énorme pincement au cœur. Elle avait beau avoir dit non avec conviction, son cœur balançait des deux côtés. C'était une catastrophe. Elle soupira et s'alluma une clope…

* * *

Lika était sortit de chez elle acheter un paquet, sa mère l'avait saoulé, encore ! Lika tu devrais bosser 4 heure chaque soir etc etc… Elle est folle elle !

- Bonjours un paquet de Black Devil's s'il vous plaît !

C'était Alex qui lui avait conseillé ces clopes à l'arôme chocolater. Quand elle en alluma une, elle adora immédiatement le goût. Comme elle était vêtue, personne ne pourrait la reconnaître, sauf à Ival. Mais ayant déménager l'année dernière dans le bled de Sakura Shaolan et compagnie… Elle était en jogging large et pull avec capuche, bien enfoncé sur la tête. Cependant elle reconnut une voix qu'elle rêvait d'entendre :

- Des black Devil's s'il vous plaît…

Elle tourna la tête et reconnut Alexandre. Il sortit du tabac et en alluma une en regardant le ciel étoilée. Il soupira et shouta avec force dans une cannette :

- Laisse moi devinez, tu as imaginez que c'était la tête d'Ahora ?

Surpris il se retourna immédiatement et hésita en demanda :

- Lika ?

Elle retira sa capuche et sourit. Elle montra le paquet et le remercia :

- Vraiment, tu as bon goût !

- Bah bien sur !

Ils commencèrent à marcher vers l'arrêt de bus vide car il venait de passer. Lika demanda en fixant devant elle, intimidée par le fait de regardée Alexandre dans les yeux :

- Alors, pourquoi tu étais vénère comme sa ?

- Ah… Euh… Non, laisse…

- Bah vas y raconte ! Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Elle fit semblant d'être outrée.

- Si si mais…

- T'inquiète tu m'embête pas avec tes histoires ! Alors ?

Il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un très léger rire avant de soupirer :

- Alalala toi alors qu'elle sangsue !

- …

Lika se demanda si elle n'était justement pas trop collante vis-à-vis d'Alex… Elle se mit à réfléchir à 100 à l'heure quand il la rassura :

- Mais je déconne, j'aime bien être avec toi…

- Dans ce cas dis moi pourquoi (elle prit un air théâtrale) tu sembles si triste ! Roméo aurait il perdu une conquête ?

- Non… Sa sa risque pas…

Lika fut surprise et demanda :

- Pourquoi ?

- Bah les filles et moi… Disons que j'ai un peu de mal, elle se lasse vite car je sourit pas beaucoup… Enfin t'as vu t'es une fille tu comprend, si ton mec il délire jamais avec toi et tout sa le fais pas !

- C'est juste qu'elle s'y prenait mal !

- Toi alors…

- Donc, tu esquives depuis tout à l'heure ! Pourquoi t'étais vénère !

- Tu devines… Saana !

- Alalala, décidément les meilleurs amis…

En parlant de sa elle eu un gros pincement au cœur en pensant à Camilla, elle n'était pas passez la voir pour laissez l'honneur à Shaku mais elle s'inquiétait sincèrement. Rien que d'y pensée elle s'alluma une autre clope.

- Toi aussi tu sembles stressé…

- Ah bon…

- Pourquoi ?

- Camilla…

Il y eu un silence… Et puis il se souvint :

- Ah oui… C'est vrai en EPS… Je suis désolé…

- Hey ! Elle est pas encore un vieux tas d'os ! J'la connais ma Camilla moi, t'inquiète elle va lutter ! Enfin j'espère… Bref toi il s'est passé quoi avec Saana ?

- Elle…

- Elle ?

- Elle me reproche de traîner avec toi, elle veut que j'arrête de te voir…

Le visage de Lika s'assombrit. C'était à cause d'elle que lui et sa meilleure amie était devenu si distant ? Aux yeux de Saana elle devait être comme une sorte de Ahora… Comme elle détestait sa… Elle se sentit mal à l'aise, face à la parole d'une meilleure amie en plus, elle ne valait rien. Un silence s'installa… un lourd et long silence. Ils s'assirent à l'arrêt et attendirent le bus. Lika pria pour qu'il passe vite, elle ne supportait pas ce silence. Il finit par passer, ils montèrent dedans toujours sans rien dire. L'arrêt d'Alex était avant celui de Lika. Elle aurait voulut lui parler, mais il était trop tard. Lui et elle n'était plus qu'un rêve, il fallait abandonné. Comme dirait Camilla « Chienne de life ». Alex appuya sur le bouton pour demander l'arrêt. Le bus ralentit, il passa à côté de Lika et dit calmement :

- Et si je me suis embrouillé avec elle c'était que je ne voulais pas…

Les portes s'ouvrirent, Lika comprit le sens des paroles trop tard, elle tendit son bras et sa main n'attrapa que le vide. La porte se referma et elle vit Alex partirent de dos chez lui… Elle se rassit et fixa le vide… Au bout de si peu de temps… Il tenait déjà à elle au point de tenir tête à sa meilleure amie ? Ou continuait il de lui parlé juste pour fouttre la rage à sa best ? Elle ne savait pas, mais tellement tête en l'air elle avait faillit raté son arrêt… Elle s'en voulait d'être amoureuse d'un garçon qui lui semblait si lointain et qui recherchait juste une relation amicale…

Camilla POV

_J'avais juste un petit effort à faire… je me sentais si proche du but… Mais tu as lâché ma main… Ton baiser sur mon front ma donner une dernière once de chaleur… Impossible, comment ne pouvoir rien faire… Ne pas pouvoir réagir. J'aurais voulut te serrer dans mes bras… Shaku je ne t'entendais plus, mais j'espère que tu reviendras… C'est seulement à tes côté que je peux espérer me réveillée un jour… J'ai de plus en plus froid, je ne sais pas pourquoi… Comme si mon corps se vidait chaque minute un peu plus de son énergie… Je ne suis peut être pas encore morte… Mais la mort me dévore, j'ai peur en la sentant s'insinuer dans mes veines… J'ai de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir…

* * *

_

Shaku était allongé sur le lit de sa chambre. Plus aucune larme ne coulait, mais il se souvenait lorsqu'il était allongé là avec Camilla… Il avait la radio allumé, des chansons de loveur passait, où comment tombé en déprime en deux secondes… Il avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras tout contre lui. Son portable sonna, c'était Sandy…

- Allô ?

- Allô mon chéri ! Sa va mieux ?

- … Moui, et toi ? Désolé pour tout à l'heure mais…

- Pas grave, une fille m'a tout expliqué… Je peux te posé une question Shaku ?

- Bien sur…

- Elle représente quoi Camilla pour toi ?

- Bah je te l'ai dit, c'est ma meilleure amie !

- Ah… Tu y tiens vraiment beaucoup non ?

- Bah… bien évidement !

- … Je vais être franche Shaku, je sais trop bien ce que le mot meilleur ami sous entend…

- Mais… C'est juste une amie !

- T'es tu déjà posé la question au moins ?

- … pas vraiment… Car c'est évident pour moi qu'elle n'est qu'une amie !

- … Ecoute, on va un peu prendre nos distance ces derniers temps, ok ?

- Dans les moments où j'ai le plus besoin de toi tu te casse !

- Ne le prend pas comme sa !

- Vas y, salut !

Il raccrocha. Puis jeta son portable avec rage. Surpris Shaolan entra :

- Il se passe quoi ? Tu t'es encore embrouillez avec Sandy ?

- Vas y laisse moi toi !

- Hey c'est bon moi aussi sa me saoule que Camilla soit à l'hôpital mais…

Shaku cria :

- Mais toi tu l'a pas vu dans son lit d'hôpital, t'as rien vu !

Shaolan fut surpris et regarda son frère de haut en bas :

- Vas y, repose toi !

Il partit en claquant la porte. Il tenait à son frère même si ils ne s'entendaient pas particulièrement. Sa mère arriva :

- J'ai entendu Shaku crier ?

- C'est rien, il va se reposé sa ira mieux !

- Et toi sa va ?

- Lâche moi…

Il partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, demain il irait voir Camilla à l'hôpital, à voir l'état de son frère, sa devait être assez grave… Il fixa son portable, aucun appel, aucun texto… D'habitude Sakura lui lâchait au moins un texto le soir… et là… rien… Il ressentit un pincement au cœur… pour lui il était normal qu'elle vienne, qu'elle guérisse ses plaies… Pendant une période il avait bien pensé amener Tomoyo aussi mais… ce n'était pas la même chose, bien qu'il l'apprécie énormément aussi, dans sa tête, désormais cet endroit serait réservé à Sakura… Les vacances concernées étaient les deuxièmes de l'année, après les vacances d'hiver, dans 3 mois, elle avait le temps de changer d'avis…

* * *

Le lendemain en cours, l'ambiance était légèrement pesante, Shaku ne parlait pas du tout. Ce ne fut qu'à la première pause que Sakura décida de l'aborder alors qu'il fumait, perdu dans ses pensées :

- Shaku ?

- Quoi ?

- Sa va pas ?

- Comment sa pourrait allez ?

- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir en cours…

- Sa reviens au même, autant venir… Que déprimé tout seul chez moi…

Elle ne chercher pas à allez plus loin avec lui dans cette discussion. Le soleil était là mais pourtant le temps se rafraîchissait. L'enceinte du lycée paraissait plus pâle qu'à son habitude. Alexandre sortit du lycée, tranquillement, une clope à la bouche. Il vint voir Sakura et demanda, surpris :

- Elle est pas là Lika ?

- Mmmmh… Non, mais c'est vrai que ce matin je ne l'ai pas vu…

Il chercha rapidement du regard la belle jeune fille dans la cour et ne la vit pas. Il croisa pendant quelques secondes le regard appuyé de sa meilleur amie, mais fit comme si de rien était, à son tour de voir ce que sa faisait. Sa énerva Saana au plus haut point de voir que ce n'était pas elle qu'il cherchait du regard. Ahora demanda :

- Sa ne vas pas Saana ?

- Si… si…

Ahora comprit et esquissa un grand sourire :

- En fait tu ne m'as toujours pas montré ton nouveau portable ! Je peux le voir ?

Shaolan sortit du bâtiment à ce moment là et vint rejoindre le petit groupe de fumeur. Sakura dit :

- Tu en as mit du temps, t'as fouttu quoi ?

- Tomoyo voulait absolument me parler…

Sakura fit juste :

- Ah…

Avant de concentrer de nouveau son attention sur la clope. Alex lui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait pourtant vu Lika en parfaite santé la veille au soir… C'était étrange. Il sortit son portable qui était sur silencieux et vit qu'il avait deux messages. 1 de Lika :

« Coucou Alex, c'est tite Lika. Euuuuh je viens pas en cours aujourd'hui tkt c'est juste de la flemme ! Dis le aux autres ! Allez, bisous ! »

Il esquissa un sourire et lu le deuxième, de Saana :

« Traître »

Il hallucina… « traître » ? C'était quoi sa ? Il la chercher du regard dans la cour et la vit juste de dos. Cependant Ahora le fixait en esquissant un sourire, et remit discrètement le portable de Saana dans la poche de celle-ci, sans que personne ne le remarque. Alex la fixa férocement jusqu'à ce qu'elle baisse les yeux. Sakura demanda :

- Alexandre ? Sa va pas ?

- Non rien t'inquiète, c'est Ahora elle me tape sur les nerf cette meuf !

Shaolan rit et demanda :

- Ah, à toi aussi ?

- Pourtant tu l'aimais bien avant !assena Sakura.

Elle vit au loin arrivée vers elle Nahara, Takeo, Kana et Kalida. Elle vit que Kalida sortait avec Takeo, sa devait faire un an, mais ils avaient été tous les 5 été séparé, ils n'étaient plus dans la même classe alors les liens s'était desserré. Kana lui sauta dans les bras, toujours habillé de son éternelle baggy.

- Ma chewriiiiiiiie !

- Kana ! Sa date !

- On se croise même plus ! Alors comment tu vas ?

- Sa se passe… Et toi ?

- Moi toujours, toi-même tu sais. En fait, j'ai appris que Camilla était à l'hôpital…

- Ouais…

Le cœur de Sakura se serra… Elle était inquiète, elle irait à l'hôpital avec Shaku après les cours.

- Sa mère est inquiète… dit Takeo.

Takeo et Kana habitait eux aussi dans la ville de Camilla, à Ival. Shaolan demanda, surpris :

- Comment tu le sais ?

- De mon appartement j'ai vu sur leur jardin. Sa mère reste assise toute le soirée sur une chaise en alignant clope sur clope en regardant des albums photo je crois…

Shaolan réfléchit, il avait entendu dire qu'entre Camilla et sa mère sa n'avait jamais été le grand amour… pourquoi s'était seulement quand quelqu'un était sur le point de disparaître qu'on se rend compte de la valeur qu'il avait dans notre cœur ? Sakura fixait le sol sans rien dire. Dans le passé comme maintenant, elle s'était toujours reposé sur elle… Mais en y repensant, elle n'avait jamais vraiment écouté les soucis de Camilla… Que pensait elle en ce moment ? Que ses amies ne venaient même pas la voir à l'hôpital ? Sakura eu le cœur rempli de remord, elle voulut sécher le reste des cours pour aller tout de suite la voir, mais la connaissant par cœur, Shaolan lui dit en lui saisissant le bras :

- Sa ne sert à rien d'y aller maintenant, elle est dans le coma, en plus, elle préférerait que tu finisse la journée de cour…

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Sakura mais elle les ravala. Kana et Nahara la prirent dans leurs bras.

- Courage ma puce…

Tomoyo arriva tranquillement, une clope dans la bouche :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Shaolan la fixa dans les yeux en soupirant :

- Camilla…

Tomoyo baissa les yeux et ne dit rien en fumant. Elle essayait d'y penser le moins possible. La personne qui l'avait tiré de sa merde il y a 2 ans était maintenant à l'hôpital… Mais elle ne se sentait pas le courage d'allez la voir, elle détestait tellement les hôpitaux… Rien que d'y entrer elle aurait un malaise… Elle enverrait des texto sur le portable de la demoiselle. Alex sembla fixé quelque chose au loin arrivé. Lika, (nda : Je viens de me rendre compte que dans des chapitre qui date (genre le 6, 7, 8 etc..) j'ai appelé Lika Rika sans le faire exprès ! Sorry !) Avec un sac de cours, plus large qu'un sac à main sans être un sac à dos. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, elle semblait agacer. Elle sortait d'une petite voiture, un mec était au volant, il devait avoir 21 ans… Il lui dit :

- Allez bonne journée !

- Vas y trace Mehdi !

Le mec rit et partit. Elle fit la bise à tout le monde, arrivé à Alex il lui demanda :

- C'était qui ce mec ?

- Mon ex… Pfff, un pote à mon frère…

Elle semblait de mauvaise humeur, elle alluma une clope alors que la cloche sonna. Lika s'énerva :

- Ah non vas y c'est mort c'est la première de la journée !

Elle avait les nerfs en pelote, sa famille lui avait prit la tête toute la matinée, elle avait mal dormit car elle s'inquiétait pour Camilla… En repensant à Camilla elle décida :

- Vas y j'vais pas en cours !

Shaolan, Sakura et Tomoyo était déjà rentré dans le bahut. Alex lui demanda :

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis à bout de nerfs là !

Elle fuma, les sourcils froncés. Quand il ne resta plus un chat dans la cours, Lika réalisa que Alex n'avait pas bougé, l'observant. Elle demanda gêné :

- Pourquoi t'es pas rentré ?

- J'avais la flemme, mais je voulais pas sécher tout seul…

- Ah… Et en fait avec Saana ?

Il lui tendit son portable avec le texto. « Traitre ».

- Ah… C'est sympa comme tout…

- T'as vu… Mais bon…

Lika shouta dans une canette qui traînait par terre et lui dit :

- Quand Camilla elle sera de retour, t'inquiète, on va la tuer Ahora !

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi Ahora ? C'est Saana qui m'a envoyé le texto…

- Sa se voit tu connais pas Ahora, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il y a 2 ans elle s'est joué d'une pote à nous, elle la manipulait complètement… Elle doit faire la même chose avec Saana j'en suis certaine !

Alex ne répondit pas… Il fixait le vide face à lui. Lika lui saisit les mains et essaya de lui sourire d'une manière sincère :

- Allez… T'inquiète sa va s'arranger…

Mais au fond d'elle elle savait que sa irait mieux si Alex et elle arrêtait de se parlé… Cependant, Alex redevint normal et demanda :

- Bon, et on fait quoi ? On glande devant le bahut tout le reste de la journée ?

- Non, j'aimerais allez voir Camilla à l'hôpital…

- A ce qui paraît elle est dans le coma…

- Pas grave ! J'ai besoin de la voir…

Lika POV

Dans le coma… Sa avait l'air plus grave que ce que je pensait… J'étais inquiète, je tripotais la lanière de mon sac sans arrêt. Si seulement le bus pouvait foncé à l'hôpital le plus vite possible… Je remarquai qu'Alex observait mes mains du coin de l'œil. Bien sur, il ne connaissait pas Camilla comme moi qui la connaît depuis toute petite, c'était normal qu'il ne s'inquiète pas plus que sa… Enfin l'arrêt de l'hôpital… On descendit. Une fois à l'accueil, j'essai de rester le plus calme possible.

- Bonjour, je cherche la chambre de Camille-Anna Devui de Montagès s'il vous plaît.

- Chambre 205 troisième étage couloir à droite.

- Merci…

Alex fut surpris :

- Je croyais qu'on venait voir Camilla…

- Tu sais garder un secret ?

Ont étaient dans l'ascenseur, il répondit :

- Bah oui…

- Je te fais confiance, Camilla n'est pas sa vraie identité, enfin c'est une histoire trop compliquée mais oublie le nom que j'ai donné à l'accueil !

J'espère qu'il sera tenir sa langue ou Camilla me tuera ! Je cherchait sa chambre avec anxiété, Alex la trouva le premier, tellement stresser que j'étais passée devant sans la voir. Je toquai… Personne ne répondit. J'étais déçu, apparemment elle ne s'était pas réveillée… On entra, Camilla était allongée dans un lit, pâle comme ses draps, des tuyaux lui rentrant dans tous le corps… Mon cœur se serra. Alex s'assit sur une chaise contre le mur, tandis que moi je m'assis sur un tabouret à côté de son lit. Je murmurai tendrement :

- Coucou ma belle… Bah alors… Il t'arrives quoi ?

Bien sur elle ne répondit pas, comme une idiote je crois que j'avais espéré une réaction… Le soleil dans la pièce ne réchauffait pas son teint pour autant… Je lui pris la main… Elle était glacée… Je regardai immédiatement les machines pour vérifier si ce corps inanimé était toujours en vie… Apparemment oui… Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que je réalisai à quel point Camilla était dorénavant loin… Loin de moi, loin de tout…

- Réveil toi vite ma chérie… Je t'en supplie… T'as pas le droit de laisser tes potes comme sa !

J'avala ma salive avec difficulté et termina ma phrase :

- Imagine la détresse de Shaku… Camilla…

Toujours ce visage impassible, pâle… Il était d'habitude animé d'un sourire si joyeux, d'un regard si protecteur… Ce corps habituellement si… chaud ! Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues sans que je m'en rende compte… Je posai mon front contre sa main froide… Et je me mis à pleurer… C'était si rare que je pleure… Je n'avais pas l'habitude… Une main protectrice ce posa sur mon épaule, je redressa la tête, surprise. Alex était à mes côtés…

- Viens, on rentre…

Je reposa la main de Camilla, je ne pouvais pas en voir plus, même si j'aurais aimée pouvoir resté à tes côtés plus longtemps… On sortit de l'hôpital sans un mot, Alex me passa son bras par-dessus l'épaule. Je n'avais pas réalisé l'ampleur des dégâts… Je compris enfin l'état de Shaku… Pourquoi il était ainsi partit en courant hier… Camilla… notre chère Camilla était à cette heure ci voisine de la mort… Heureusement pour moi le bus arriva rapidement, je n'avais qu'une envie, rentrée chez moi, je ne voulais pas m'effondrer devant Alex, j'aurais l'air complètement idiote après. Mes jambes étaient en coton quand je sortis du bus. Il me raccompagna jusqu'à chez moi. Derrière ses apparences impassible, il semblait s'inquiété pour moi… Une fois devant mon portail, je vit qu'il n'y avait personne chez moi. Quel soulagement… Devais-je inviter Alex à entrer ? D'un côté j'était tellement dans un état pitoyable… En repensant à Camilla, je ne pus retenir mes larmes, ne plus jamais la revoir me tuerait. J'eu envie de crié toute ma haine envers ce monde, accumulé jusque là. Toute ma peine et ma détresse jusqu'à présent enfermé au fond de moi. Mais je me retins tout de même de crier, mais rien n'arrivait à faire cesser mes larmes. Alex me serra contre lui… Il avait une odeur si rassurante… Ses bras étaient si agréables… Alex me releva doucement le menton en disant tendrement :

- Chut… Calme toi… Elle va se rétablir… ne t'inquiète pas…

Puis il se pencha légèrement vers moi en fermant les yeux. Nos lèvres se frôlèrent… Il ouvrit les yeux et me fixa, il me caressa la joue et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les mienne. Elle était douce et chaude. Je me sentit soudain étrange, comme réchauffée, comme rassurée. Et pour une bouffée de chaleur s'en était une belle, je devais être rouge comme un tomate ! Cependant, lorsqu'il entrouvrit légèrement sa bouche pour laisser passer sa langue je ne dit pas non, le serrant dans mes bras… Je suis désolé Camilla, ce n'était pas le moment de compter fleurette mais sa faisait si longtemps… Que je m'était pas sentit aussi bien… Nos lèvres se séparèrent, pour une des rares fois je le vit sourire franchement, tout en étant gêné :

- Désolé… C'était… pas trop le moment je crois…

Il était trop craquant quand il était gêné comme sa. Je lui souris à mon tour, remarquant avec surprise que mon cœur était beaucoup plus léger, et que mes larmes avaient cessé.

- Tu veux rentrer ?

Il fut surpris mais accepta. Je lui servis un verre de coca (n'aillant pas grand-chose chez moi avec un goinfre de frère !). On parla sur un ton léger, de nos vacances, de choses diverses, il semblait faire tout pour que je sois à l'aise, que je ne pense plus à Camilla. A un moment je me leva pour déposer les verres dans le lavabo quand je sentit deux bras m'enlacer par derrière. Je déposai les verres, Alex me déposa un baiser dans le cou avant de murmurer à mon oreille :

- Tu n'aurais jamais du me faire rentrer chez toi Lika…

Je murmurai à mon tour avec un petit sourire en coin :

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

Il répondit en resserrant son étreinte, maintenant que je m'étais retourné face à lui :

- Tu me rends fou !

Je ne pus s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire. Sans trop que je sache comment, on se retrouva dans ma chambre. Il me serrait toujours contre lui, il ferma la porte derrière lui et m'allongea doucement sur le lit, sous lui. **(Bon les petit enfants . je crois qu'il est temps de ne PAS lire ce passage je vous ferait un signe quand tout sera redevenu normal lol)** D'un caractère plutôt joueuse, je le renversa en dessous moi et dit d'une voix langoureuse :

- Tu m'appartiens…

- Je ne te savais pas comme sa…

Mes jambes étreignirent les siennes, il me serra contre lui, lâchant un léger soupir de désir. Son désir je le sentais, tout contre moi. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il me fit de tendre caresse dans le dos, dégrafant au passage mon soutien gorge. Il demanda :

- Tes parents risquent pas d'arriver ?

- T'inquiète…

Je m'attaquais à son cou sans remords, sa respiration s'accéléra un peu plus…

- Tu veux vraiment me rendre fou…

- Je veux que tu m'appartiennes…

- Je suis tout à toi…

Je lui retirai son T-shirt, et mes baisers descendirent le long de son torse. Il me redressa assise sur lui, je pus passer mes jambes derrière son dos. Il me retira mon haut et titilla le bout de mes seins avec sa langue. Une main derrière sa nuque et l'autre dans ses cheveux, mon corps se mit à bouillir de désir pour lui. Il me fit perdre tout contrôle. Sa langue remonta langoureusement jusqu'à mon cou pour s'y attaquer. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer normalement, je détacha sa ceinture et baissa légèrement son baggy. Son boxer était tendu, je le retirai à son tour. Son sexe était contre mon jean. Il le retira légèrement, je sentis tout son désir contre ma partie intime encore recouverte du string. Sa respiration devenait presque roque.

- Lika…

- Nh ?

- J'ai envie de toi… Laisse moi t'avoir…

En guise de réponse je l'embrassai de la manière la plus langoureuse possible. Il me bascula sous lui et me retira mon string. Son bas de ventre bouillant contre le mien. Il me fit languir, alors que je sentais son sexe dur contre ma partie intime. Il me caressa le long du dos, ne cessa ses tendres baisers sur mes seins. Sans même qu'il me pénètre j'allais déjà explosé. Je ne pouvais retenir des petits jouissements de sortir de ma bouche. Je lui baisai tendrement le cou, il devint fou à son tour. Il écarta doucement mes jambes qui s'accrochèrent derrière son dos, et il me pénétra. Je ne pus retenir un cri de plaisir. Il commença son va et vient, respirant de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. Il me fit montée au septième ciel, plus rien à part lui et moi n'existait. Il accéléra légèrement, mes cris de plaisir ne se retenaient plus, se faisant de plus en fort, se mêlèrent les siens. Il ralentit légèrement pour me murmurer à l'oreille qu'il m'aimait. Une de mes mains s'aggripa à ses cheveux et je ne pus que répondre :

- Continue…

Ce qu'il fit… Je crois que jamais je ne m'étais sentit aussi bien… Avec aucun mec auparavant… Un dernier coup de hanche qui me fit lâcher un cri qui fit vibrer toute la maison, et il se retira… Nous étions brûlants… Il me serra contre lui, je pouvais encore respirer son parfum si agréable…

- Alex…

Il me serra fort contre son torse musclé… Je pourrais rester comme sa toute ma vie… Je te dois encore des excuse Camilla je crois…

* * *

**(C'est bon c'est redevenu normal lol)**Sakura regarda l'heure qu'affichait sa montre pour au moins la 36ième fois. Le temps n'avançait pas ! Elle attendait la fin de l'heure avec impatience pour foncé voir Camilla à l'hôpital avec Shaku et Shaolan. Avec Camilla s'étaient les gens qu'elle connaissait le mieux même si elle appréciait les autres. Elle regarda son portable, elle avait un texto de Shaolan :

« On se rejoins à la sortit dès que sa sonne traîne pas le bus arrive 3 minutes après la sonnerie… Je stresse un peu pas toi ? »

Sakura eu une boule dans la gorge, les hôpitaux… Elle avait horreur de sa… L'odeur de mort qui traînait à chaque couloir… Mais elle devait faire un effort pour Camilla, et puis Shaku et Shaolan serait là… Par miracle la cloche sonna. La prof d'anglais reposa calmement son livre et dit :

- Bon, alors pour demain vous…

Sakura rangea ses affaires et commença à se lever :

- Kinomoto ! Prenez les devoirs comme les autres !

- Désolé madame j'dois foncez, à la prochaine !

- Kinomoto revenezzzz tout de suite !

- Vas y !

Sakura claqua la porte en ruminant :

- Décidément les profs d'Anglais et moi…

La voix de Kanna la stoppa :

- Saku ! Attend moi !

- Désolé Kanna je dois foncé je vais voir Camilla à l'hôpital !

Kanna lui fit un clin d'œil :

- Ok, fonce alors !

Ce que fit Sakura sans attendre. Elle arriva en courant à l'arrêt de bus où était déjà Shaku et Shaolan. Elle reprit son souffle, et vit déjà le bus arrivé au loin :

- J'ai eu chaud…

Puis elle détailla Shaku, il semblait pâle, les yeux perdus dans le vide, des écouteurs visés sur les oreilles… Ce grand jeune homme à la carrure impressionnante, elle avait du mal à ce dire qu'elle était sortit avec lui… L'année dernière, il avait prit à part Amaru, un ex de Sakura qui l'avait frappé dans la foret avec Ahora, et avait mit avec lui les choses « au claire ». Ils montèrent dans le bus.

* * *

Arrivés devant l'hôpital, Sakura eu du mal à contenir son mal être. En entrant à l'intérieur, ce fut encore pire, Shaolan le remarqua et demanda pendant que l'ascenseur montait les étages :

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Sakura ?

- Je ne supporte pas du tout les hôpitaux !

Mais elle se redressa et essaya de ne rien laisser paraître, sa risquait déjà d'être assez pénible de voir Camilla dans un sal état. Shaku toqua à la porte, espérant de tout son cœur une réponse, il pria… Mais rien. Il ouvrit la porte et sa vision d'horreur se dévoila devant lui. Camilla était toujours inanimé dans son lit, pâle comme ses draps… Sakura mit une main devant sa bouche pour retenir une exclamation. Le cœur des trois adolescents se serra. Shaku s'assit à côté de Camilla et murmura :

- Plus que 5 jours à peine…

Sakura s'assit à côté de lui et demanda tendrement :

- 5 jours avant quoi ?

Il expliqua, la gorge serrée :

- Si elle ne se réveille pas dans 5 jours, elle risque de crever…

Sakura frotta le dos de Shaku avec sa main. Shaolan était de l'autre côté du lit et observait Camilla. Si sa aurait été dans d'autres circonstance, on aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait, en esquissant un sourire il se rappela qu'en cours lorsqu'elle dormait elle avait la même expression… Mais les tubes qui entrait en elle gâchait tout et ne faisait que ressortir la triste réalité. Il posa le bout de sa main sur le front de la jeune fille, constatant qu'elle était froide. Shaku lui prit la main, était elle moins froide que la veille ? Peut être, mais sa changerait quoi ? Sakura elle ne fit que regarder, n'osant ni parlé ni touché…

Camilla POV

J'avais sentit la présence de Shaku encore une fois, Sakura et Shaolan aussi peut être… Mais je discernais les choses de moins en moins bien. Lika aussi était venu, mais avec qui, je n'en avais aucune idée… Tomoyo ? Alex ? Dorénavant je n'avais plus une douce chaleur, mais un froid mordant. Si je sentait encore mon corps, j'aurait voulut me recroquevillez, mais je ne pouvais que penser… Si c'est sa être un esprit quel galère… Je crois avoir entendu la porte s'ouvrir… Mais je discerne tellement mal…

- …Déconne…

J'entends rien, mais je reconnus la voix de ma mère… Ma mère était là ! Je voulais entendre ce qu'elle avait à me dire ! J'eu la sensation de faire un effort, ma volonté peut être… En tous cas je distinguai à peu près ses paroles :

- Déconne pas Camille-Anne putain ! Je sais que j'ai été une mauvaise mère, je ne réalise que mes erreurs maintenant, mais fais un effort ! Au fond de moi… Je pense que je t'aime quand même un peu… tu es ma fille ! Je t'ai vu grandir ! Ouvre les yeux maintenant merde ! Je ne regardais jamais vraiment, maintenant je vois ce que tu es devenu, c'est ton choix, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux mais réveille toi ! Cesse de dormir ! Camilla !

Ma main… Ma main que ma mère serrait de toute ses force… Je la sentais… Je sentais de la douleur… C'est bon sa ! Maman, ne me lâche pas ! Mais je sentais déjà son étreinte se desserrer ! Non ! Pourtant elle ne la lâcha pas… Une sensation humide… une goutte d'eau ? Ma mère pleurait ? Jamais je n'avais vu ma mère pleurer… Un effort Camilla… Si tu te réveilles, tu auras enfin la vie dont tu as toujours rêvé… Une mère aimante… Des amis… Je ne me rappelle même plus comment on fait pour contracter sa main, mais j'y mit toute ma volonté… J'entendis cependant le bruit strident d'une machine… Un long bip… C'est quoi sa !

Shaku POV

Je n'avais pas dormit de la nuit… Je n'étais pas allé en cours… Je n'avais rien mangé… J'étais resté dans mon lit toute la journée… Je me sentais à bout… Je ne pourrais plus retourné à l'hôpital… Impossible… Mais je n'ai pas le droit de la laisser comme sa… Un médecin m'avait dit que peut être elle m'entendait… Je m'habilla après m'être lavé, réfléchissant, à une phrase qui pourrait faire qu'elle se réveille, si elle m'entendait.

TO BE CONTINUED...

dsl pr ce chapitre posté à la hate mais je devais le faire bref laissez moi vos avis bon mauvais je veux tt savoir ! Gros bisous !


	20. Chapter 19

**-Saison 2-**

**Chapitre 19**

**Quand les fleurs fleurrissent…**

_Tu sais Camilla, je regrette de ne pas avoir prit au sérieux ce que tu me disait à l'époque, ce que je t'avais promit… je n'avais pas comprit pourquoi… Je n'avais même pas cherché à comprendre, et ce n'est que quand il est trop tard que je réalise… Mais je tiens mes promesses… Ne t'inquiète pas…_

_Shakusatsu_

Une phrase qui la motive… Il lui dirait toute l'affection qu'il à pour elle… Il était maussade… le soleil se couchait déjà, répandant lueur dorée, orangée, violacé… mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il se dirigeait comme un robot vers l'hôpital. Par automatisme il frappa à la porte ne s'attendant même pas à une réponse…

- Nh ?

Il avait rêvé ou… Il ouvrit la porte sans perdre une seconde. Camilla était en position assise sur le lit. Le soleil couchant fit ressortir la couleur de sa peau redevenue légèrement mat, ses yeux étaient ouverts… Elle le fixait… Elle souriait… Il n'en revenait pas… Comme choqué, la fenêtre ouverte laissait passer la fraîcheur de la soirée… Sans attendre une seconde de plus Shaku se jeta sur elle et la serra dans ses bras… Son parfum rassurant environna Camilla qui sourit et ironisa d'une petite voix :

- Je t'ai manquée tant que sa ?

- Sale conne ! T'imagine même pas la frayeur que t'as fais à tout le monde !

Elle répondit tranquillement alors qu'il s'asseyait :

- Sa fait plaisir…

Puis elle fixa la fenêtre, semblant lointaine. Shaku trouva qu'elle avait changé, il demanda alors :

- Sa va ?

- Tu sais Shaku… Quand tu sens la mort aussi près de toi tu paniques… Quand tu venais me voir j'entendais tous… tu me rassurait mais… ne plus jamais te revoir, me dire que c'était nos derniers instant me faisait paniquer encore plus… Déjà, c'est clair, je ne touche plus aucune merde…

- Et la clope ?

Elle rit et soupira :

- Alalalala… Sa j'ai déjà pensé à arrêté mais… Sa marche pas !

Il lui sourit, et demanda :

- Alors, comment t'as fait pour te réveiller ?

Le visage de Camilla devint grave, lorsqu'elle répondit :

- Ma mère… Elle est venue me voir… Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait… Shaku jamais ma mère n'a fait attention à moi… Jamais elle ne s'est préoccupée de ce que je pouvais fouttre de ma life… Tu te rends compte ! J'ai toujours rêvé que ma mère m'accepte comme je suis… Qu'elle m'aime… Et sa se réalisait alors que j'était en train de crevé ! Pas question… Elle me serrait la main, je voulais lui serrer la sienne aussi… Et là j'ai entendu un long bip… Tu sais, genre ceux dans les films quand le cœur des malades il s'arrête…

Shaku paniqua et pria pour que ce qu'il vive ne soit pas une hallucination… Camilla continua en esquissant un sourire :

- Et tu sais pas la meilleure ? J'ai tellement paniqué que j'ai ouvert les yeux… En réussissant à bouger mon bras pour serrer la main de ma mère, j'avait débranché le patch qui prenait mon pouls…

Elle le fixa et sourit de tout son cœur. Shaku le fixait dans les yeux. Il avait rêvé de pouvoir la fixé de nouveau comme sa, d'entendre de nouveau sa voix rassurante. Il avait eu peur de se contenter de photos et de souvenirs déchirants… Il lui prit la main et ironisa :

- Pourquoi quand moi je te le prenais tu ne réagissais pas ?

- Parce que toi tu la tenais pas assez longtemps connard ! Ma mère m'a broyé la main aussi, si tu savais comment elle à serrer !

Puis elle rit. Son rire cristallin… Shaku ne résista pas à l'attirer contre elle, le prenant par la tête…

- Sale bouffonne !

Et Camilla ne s'arrêta pas de rire. Jamais sûrement elle avait autant apprécié d'être en vie. Shaku reprit sérieusement :

- Maintenant dis moi pourquoi sa t'es arrivé, t'as fumé des merdes ?

Camilla ne répondit pas, le fixant, elle n'avait pas envie de répondre…

- Tu m'as dit qu'on ne se mentirait plus Camilla…

- Alors non, je te jure que je n'en ai pas fumé avec d'aller en EPS, j'ai juste fumé une clope…

- Alors pourquoi ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Si elle ne devait pas mentir, ni dire la vérité, autant se taire… Elle ne voulait pas que Shaku sache sa faiblesse. Alors, lui, pensa qu'elle-même ne devait pas savoir…

- Bon… C'est pas sa le plus important ! Maintenant tu vas vivre et tu vas devenir une vieille toute ridée à 90 piges !

Camilla baissa les yeux, non, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir vivre aussi longtemps quand même. Mais maintenant quand elle verra des filles qui veulent se suicider elle leur fouttera des tartes !

- Tu sors quand ?

- Ma mère va venir me chercher, d'ailleurs elle devrait pas tarder…

- J'ai jamais vu ta mère…

Camilla esquissa un sourire et répondit :

- Ah ? Pourquoi, tu voudrais la rencontrer ?

Mais il n'eu pas le temps de répondre que la porte s'ouvrit sur le médecin et une jeune femme à peine âgée de la quarantaine, encore très belle pour son age. Elle avait de courts cheveux blonds, et des yeux verts. Shaku devina donc que le père de Camilla devait sûrement être brun avec des yeux marron et la peau mat pour avoir crée une telle fille. Sa mère avança avec un fauteuil roulant, Camilla s'exclama :

- C'est quoi sa !

Le médecin lui répondit du ton calme qu'on tous les médecins :

- Vous ne devez pas marcher pendant deux jours, bien sur vous n'êtes pas obligé d'aller au lycée pendant ses deux jours, reposé vous.

Sa mère s'excusa :

- Je serais au boulot, j'ai prit trop de jours de repos ses derniers temps, tu t'en sortira toute seule ?

Camilla fixa « la bête » ( le fauteil roulant) avec un grimace qui voulait tout dire. « Vous me laissez toute seule avec sa ni une ni deux je me lève ! ». Sa mère remarqua enfin la présence de Shaku et se présenta :

- Bonjour, je suis la mère de Camilla.

Gêné, Shaku se leva et dit en lui serrant la main :

- Ah, bonjour, je suis Shaku…

Tout sourire sa mère demanda :

- Ah, c'est vous son meilleur ami ?

- Euh… Oui… Si vous voulez je peux restez avec Camille-Anna pendant ces deux jours…

Camilla fut surprise et demanda :

- Shaku… Comment tu connais mon vrai prénom ?

- Bah y a longtemps j'avais vu ta carte d'identité, tu te rappels pas ? Je te raconte pas à l'accueil la galère pour me rappeler de ton nom !

La mère de Camilla restait souriante, et elle accepta :

- Merci c'est très gentil de votre part. Bon on y va Camilla ?

Camilla voulut se lever mais le médecin lui fit signe que non. Shaku la porta et la déposa dans son fauteuil. Elle bouda :

- J'ai l'air de quoi là !

Le médecin sourit et lui dit :

- Vous voulez jouez votre maligne mademoiselle ?

Juste pour le faire chier Camilla répondit en croisant les bras :

- Ouais…

- Vous verrez demain matin en vous réveillant si vous voulez vous lever toute seule…

Camilla ne comprit pas et fut intrigué. Mais sans un mot de plus le médecin partit. Shaku les raccompagna jusqu'à la voiture. Sa mère salua le jeune homme en disant :

- Demain venez quand sa vous arrangera…

- Vers 9 heures ?

- D'accord, dans ce cas, à demain soir.

Camilla lui fit un signe de main tout sourire :

- Bye bye Shaku ! A demain ! Et t'as intérêt de bien t'occuper de moi !

Shaku lui répondit d'un signe de main en souriant tandis que le moteur de la voiture se mit à ronronner et elles partirent. Shaku rabaissa sa main, il avait le cœur léger, il s'empressa de prévenir les autres par texto alors qu'il rentrait par le bus…

Dans la voiture, la mère de Camilla dit à sa fille :

- Il à l'air gentil comme garçon.

Camilla sourit de tout cœur et répondit :

- Oh oui, tu n'imagines pas !

- Tu serais pas amoureuse toi !

- Maman !

Sa mère rit. Le cœur de Camilla battait à mille à l'heure, jamais avec sa mère elle n'avait rit ou encore parlé d'elle. Sa mère continua, un sourire bienveillant gravé sur le visage :

- Je suis heureuse que tu es repris connaissance !

- Et moi alors ! Mais c'est grâce à toi !

Sa mère rit encore une fois avant de répondre :

- Mais non, c'est ta volonté, c'est tout. Je pense que tu voulais tellement revoir ton Shaku…

- Maman !

Elles rirent et Camilla ajouta :

- Tu crois vraiment que je le kiff !

- Je ne le crois pas, sa se voit !

Camilla rougit, sa mère lui fit un clin d'œil et répliqua :

- Tu n'y avais jamais réfléchis auparavant ?

- Non… avoua Camilla.

Puis la jeune fille inspira un grand coup avant de regarder le paysage défilé avec un grand sourire. Elle balançait légèrement ses jambes, ne comprenant vraiment pas pourquoi le médecin lui infligeait une chaise roulante, demain, elle supplierait Shaku de la laisser marché. Ne serais-ce qu'une heure.

Le lendemain, Shaku se réveilla de bonne humeur. Il avait l'impression que sa faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormit. Shaolan, la tête encore au pays des rêves demanda :

- D'où nous viens cette bonne humeur matinale ?

- Camilla s'est réveillée !

- Ah ? Sérieux ? Sa fait zizir…

Shaolan manqua de se taper un mur et partit dans la cuisine prendre son petit dej' torse nu. Shaku observa d'un œil critique son frère et demanda :

- T'as fais quoi hier soir ?

- C'est quoi cette question à la con… j'étais ici bouffon…

- Je veux dire, t'as fumé quoi hier ?

Shaolan stoppa ses gestes et fixa son frère d'un regard meurtrier :

- Sa te fais quoi ?

- J'en étais sur pfff…

- Quoi ! Vas y dis en face ce que tu pense sale tapette !

Shaku ignora les répliques de son frère et dit juste en sortant de la cuisine :

- Si Sakura savait sa…

On entendit des couverts tombés par terre, sans que Shaku ait le temps de comprendre, Shaolan le prit par le cou et dit agressivement :

- Si elle apprend quoi que ce soit je te tue !

- C'est quoi ces menaces à deux balles ? Sa me donne encore plus envie de lui dire…

Shaolan poussa violement son frère contre le mur et dit une dernière fois :

- Si tu lui dit je te jure que tu vas rien comprendre à ce que va t'arrivé !

Shaku le fixa d'une manière blasée tandis que son frère partit sous sa douche. Il se massa le cou et se fixa dans le miroir. C'était désagréable de voir l'image de son frère jumeau en face de soi avec un petit bouc en plus… Maintenant ils avaient tous les deux un perçing à l'oreil… Il soupira et se prépara, ayant déjà prit sa douche, pour aller chez Camilla.

- Vas y j'y vais !

- Ta gueule !

Shaolan réfléchit et gueula :

- Mais attend tu vas où à c'teur ci ?

- Voir Sakura !

- …

- Lui dire deux trois mot !

La porte de l'entrée se referma tandis que celle de la salle de bain s'ouvrait avec fracas. Shaolan une serviette autour de la taille fonça à la fenêtre de la cuisine et gueula :

- Shaku ! Ouvre même pas ta gueule !

- T'inquiète peut être au moins après t'arrêtera !

- CONNARD CASSE TOI !

Shaku rit au nez de son frère et partit, faisant genre d'aller chez Sakura. Puis dès que son frère ne fut plus à la fenêtre, il prit la direction de la gare.

Shaolan ruminait sous sa douche, si Sakura apprenait ce genre de chose, elle risquait de lui en vouloir… Ce serait surtout le fait qu'elle l'apprenne par son frère et non pas par lui… Il soupira et s'habilla. Il s'assit sur son lit et fixa son tiroir… Il haussa les épaules, l'ouvrit, en prit un déjà roulé, son sac et sortit en _le_ fumant…

Sakura était contente que Camilla se soit réveillé, elle se sentait toute légère et avait hâte de la revoir en cours. Tellement heureuse qu'elle arrivait en avance au lycée. Au loin, elle reconnut la démarche de Shaolan. Elle courut légèrement en criant joyeusement :

- Shaolan !

Elle avait la jupe qu'il lui avait achetée, avec des collants car le temps était frais. Il se retourna, et reconnaissant Sakura stecka en deux secondes « le stick » qu'il avait entre les mains et le fourra au fond de sa poche. Elle lui sauta au cou et dit joyeusement :

- Coucou ! Sa va ?

- Bien et toi ?

- T'es au courant pour Camilla ?

- Ouais, sa déchire hein !

Ils continuèrent la route ensemble. Sakura remarqua un détail alors qu'ils parlait et demanda innocemment :

- T'as mal dormit Shao ?

- Hein ! Pourquoi ?

- T'as les yeux brillants…

- Ah… Ouais j'arrête pas de bailler depuis ce matin je sais pas ce que j'ai !

- Tel que je te connais tu vas te reposé en cours !

- Hey j'ai changé moi en deux ans ! Pas comme toi !

Sakura rit de plus belle :

- C'est pas de ma faute si les cours sont toujours aussi barbant !

Shaolan esquissa un sourire et lui fit une petite pichenette sur le front :

- C'est pas avec tes résultats que t'ira loin, ressaisit toi !

Sakura fit mine de bouder et demanda :

- T'as pas une clope ?

Shaolan se stoppa et fouilla ses poches :

- Merde… Me dis pas que t'en as pas !

Ils se retournèrent en même temps vers le lycée… et coururent :

- ALEXANNNNDRE !

Le garçon rit en les voyant arrivés. Ils s'arrêtèrent près de lui et reprirent leur souffle, Alex devina :

- Vous voulez une clope c'est sa ?

- Ouiiiiii pitié !dit Sakura.

- Le problème c'est que je peux en donné qu'une !

Sakura et Shaolan se lancèrent des éclairs, pas question de lâcher un deux deux… Lika arriva, elle aussi en jupe, tout sourire :

- Salut les gens !

Elle fit la bise à Shaolan et Sakura, arrivé au niveau d'Alex elle lui demanda :

- Dis moi que t'as une clope Alex !

Il lui tendit celle qu'il s'apprêtait à donner à Shaolan ou Sakura. Les deux jeunes adolescents s'apprêtèrent à crier injustice quand ils les virent s'embrasser. Ils eurent un stop. Sakura s'assit sur la rambarde et rumina :

- Pas juste…

Mais Tomoyo arriva, toujours aussi charmante. Elle fit la bise à tout le monde et demanda :

- Bah Saku, y t'arrives quoi ?

Sakura ne répondit pas, boudant. Alex se moqua en jetant sa clope :

- Manque de nicotine !

Tomoyo rit et dit :

- Suffisait de le dire !

Elle tendit son paquet ouvert à Sakura. Aux anges, la fille en prit une et se jeta sur Tomoyo :

- TOYO JE T'AIME !

Shaolan fit son regard de chien battu et demanda :

- Et moi ?

Sakura prit Tomoyo dans ses bras et lui dit :

- Non ! Lui en donne pas à lui !

Mais face au regard de chien battu de Shaolan, comment résister ? Tomoyo lui tendit une clope que Sakura attrapa plus vite que Shaolan et déclara joyeusement :

- Deux clopes deux clopes !

Shaolan la poursuivit :

- Viens la voleuse !

Les trois autres rirent. Alex serra Lika dans ses bras, et quand Saana passa, elle ne lui adressa qu'un bref regard, et Alex un bref sourire. Ahora arborait une allure fière… Alors Lika cria :

- En fait Alex, tu savais que Camilla allait revenir la semaine prochaine ? J'en connais une qui va morflé !

Ahora se retourna et fixa Lika qui fit de même. Ahora ne faisait plus sa fière, ne souriant plus, tandis que Lika elle arborait un sourire vainqueur.

- Qu'est ce que t'as ! T'as peur de Camilla ! Elle t'as fais ta misère y a deux ans ! En même en quatrième ! T'as bien faillit crevé de peur sale pouffiasse !

Alors que Ahora partait sans dire un mot avec ses amis, Alex demanda :

- Il s'est passé quoi il y a deux ans ? Et en quatrième ?

Sakura qui avait enfin rendu la clope à Shaolan se rassit sur la barrière et dit :

- Il y a deux ans, Ahora et moi on l'avait frappé et cette pauvre chérie était partit pleurer dans…

Elle assena un regard en coin et termina :

- Dans les bras de Shaolan…

Elle redevint normale et demanda à Lika :

- Mais en quatrième… J'ai jamais entendu parlé de cette histoire…

- Tu m'étonnes, le bahut à tout fais pour que personne sois au courant ! Tu vois le stade d'EPS où on allait pour faire endurance ?

- Ouais et bah ?

- A cette époque j'étais dans la classe de Ahora et Camilla. Ahora et elle ne s'entendait déjà plus trop, Ahora avait fais des coups de crasses déjà bien à Camilla, mais pendant le cours d'EPS, Camilla fouettait rien pour changé, et Ahora a engrainé toute la classe à se fouttre de sa gueule. Alors Camilla à péter un câble elle l'a tapé à mort ! Ont pouvais plus l'arrêter !

Shaolan demanda :

- Mais comment elle s'est arrêtée alors ?

Lika lui fit un clin d'œil et demanda :

- Devine !

Shaolan marqua un temps de pause et soupira :

- Je suis con… mon frère ?

- Bien joué !

Shaku frappa à la porte, et se rappela que la mère de Camilla lui avait donné les clefs car la jeune fille ne pouvait pas bouger. Il ouvrit donc la porte et découvrit la maison avec extase. Il n'était jamais venu. Elle était géante, le sol était en marbre blanc… Il monta les escaliers et tenta de trouvé la chambre de Camilla en silence, à cette heure ci, elle devait sûrement dormir. Mais à son grand étonnement, quand il ouvrit une porte, il découvrit Camilla au pied de son lit, pleurant le tête posé sur le matelas. Il accourut :

- Sa va !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et se plaint :

- Shaku ! Mes jambes ! Elles ne fonctionnent plus !

- Là, du calme… C'est normal…

- Y a quoi de normal à ne pas pouvoir se servir de ses jambes ? Hier elle marchait très bien !

- Tu as essayé de marché hier ?

- Non… non mais j'arrivais à les bouger ! Je vais devenir quoi moi sans mes jambes ?

- Calme toi…

Il la porta et l'allongea dans son lit. Elle sa calma et reprit son souffle, fixant le plafond d'un air dur :

- Putain… pourquoi sa n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de conneries !

- Sa ira mieux dans deux jours !

- Comment tu peux le savoir !

- C'est ce que t'as dit le docteur mademoiselle !

- Hein !

Puis, se sentant stupide, Camilla se rappela les phrases du docteur. Elle se prit la tête dans une main et soupira, en riant à moitié :

- Sa m'apprendra à faire la conne… Ah…

Puis, se rendant compte de sa tenu elle rougit et remit immédiatement la couverture sur elle. Elle dormait en boxer petit débardeur ! Shaku rit et dit :

- C'est bon j'vais pas te mater !

- Tu restes un mec !

- Et alors !

Camilla fixa Shaku d'un regard critique. Sa voulait dire quoi ce « Et alors ! ». Shaku lui rendit son regard avec un léger sourire. Pour couper court au silence Camilla conclut en croisant les bras :

- Pervers !

- Non, tu l'as dit toi-même, juste un mec non ?

Camilla détourna le regard et souffla :

- J'aime pas quand t'es comme sa Shaku !

- C'est bon je déconne ! T'inquiète je te ferais rien ! Mais petite question, comment tu vas faire pour prendre un bain et t'habiller ?

Camilla rougit, sa, elle n'y avait pas pensé ! Elle répondit, gênée :

- Ma mère m'aidera ce soir !

- Hum hum, et tu comptes rester en boxer toute la journée ?

Ils se fixèrent et explosèrent de rire.

- Ce que tu peux être pervers Shaku ! Passe moi le jogging là bas !

Shaku fut déçu de voir que c'était un jogging large et non pas un moulant. Camilla le prit et l'enfila tant bien que mal sous sa couette :

- Faux pas rêver non plus ! Maintenant passe moi le gilet là bas !

- Ah non ! Il est bien ce débardeur, il est transparent !

- Et tu veux que je chope la crève aussi ?

Avec son regard de chien battu, Shaku alla le chercher et lui tendit. Camilla l'enfila et avec difficulté, s'aidant de ses bras, fit sortir ses jambes de son lit. Elle serra les dents et grogna :

- J'aime pas être faible comme sa !

Shaku lui prit le menton et la rassura :

- Camille, tu es une des filles les plus courageuse, les plus forte et une de celle qui a le plus de volonté que je connaisse, ne t'inquiète pas… Je suis le seul à te voir comme sa !

Camilla rougit et détourna la tête avec fierté :

- Allez allez, arrête d'essayer de me rassuré crois pas c'est sa qui va m'abbattre, dans deux jours je te fais ta misère !

- C'est sa…

Il la porta et la descendit jusqu'au canapé du salon.

- Hey ! Tu me laisses creuver la dalle ?

- J'ai l'impression de m'occuper d'une gosse de 4 ans…

- Ouiiiiiiiin Shakusatsu !

- Bon allez je t'emmène à la cuisine…

Il la porte et la fit s'asseoir sur la table de la cuisine. Il ouvrit quelques placard et demanda :

- Que désire la princesse Camille-Anna ?

- Shakusatsu ! Ne m'appelle pas comme sa !

Il se retourna et dit gentiment :

- Alors arrête de m'appeler Shakusatsu, je déteste ce prénom…

Il sortit un bol, du lait et du chocolat en poudre. Camilla, surprise et intrigué demanda :

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne me l'as jamais dit…

- Si je ne te l'ai jamais dit ce n'est pas pour te le dire aujourd'hui !

Il lui sourit et demanda :

- Bon un bol de chocolat chaud sa te convient ?

- N'oubli pas le verre de jus d'orange, les tartines grillé au nutella, le yahourt…

- Hey ! Comment tu peux mangé autant de truc la matin ! On dirait mon frère ! Comment tu fais pour rester aussi fine ?

Elle lui offrit un sourire railleur en guise de réponse tandis qu'il continuait à préparer le petit déjeuner. Camilla fixa le paysage par la fenêtre. Aujourd'hui aussi il faisait beau, que c'était agréable de voir de la lumière et de la vie partout… Entendre… voir… sentir… touché… Sa lui avait manqué ! La fenêtre entrouverte laissait passé l'air frais de ce début d'hiver… Camilla demanda, le regard ailleurs :

- Shaku…

- Oui ?

- Sa serait bien qu'on passe les vacances ensembles…

- Bah comme d'hab, on va galerer dans le coin, non ?

- Je veux dire, avec tous le monde, partir au ski, sa serait de la balle non ?

- Ouais mais sa sa reste qu'un rêve, moi et mon frère on aura jamais assez d'argent pour la location et tous…

Camilla se perdit dans ses pensées quelques secondes et demanda :

- Sakura fait toujours du hip hop ?

- Je crois qu'elle a arrêté, mais faudrait demandé à mon frère…

- Tant qu'elle sait encore danser…

- Pourquoi ?

Elle lui sourit d'une manière angélique et répondit seulement que les rêves existaient pour se faire réalisé.

Pause de midi, Sakura sortit du lycée, elle n'avait pas envie d'y manger ce midi. Ayant finit une heure plus tôt que les autres en raison d'un prof absent, elle alla se promener près de la MJC, peut être un passant dans son jour de bonté lui lâcherait une clope… Le temps se rafraîchissait, elle frissonna. Ayant réussit à taxé une clope, elle la fuma devant la MJC. Quand elle la jeta elle entendit une musique… Comme envoûtée elle entra, descendit les escalier et se retrouva dans la salle de danse. Un groupe de collégienne répétait une chorégraphie de hip hop sous les ordres d'une prof qui ne changeait pas. Dès que celle-ci aperçu Sakura elle lui fit signe d'attendre la fin de la chorée. A la fin, la prof annonça d'une voix élevée :

- Pause de 5 minutes et on reprend !

Soupir de soulagement collectif, ni une ni deux les filles s'allongèrent ou s'assirent le long du mur.

- Kinomoto, qu'elle plaisir de te revoir, alors comme sa tu as arrêter de danser ?

- Mmmh…

- Pourquoi ?

- Oh… Bah maintenant j'ai un emploi du temps très serré, depuis l'année dernière.

- C'est dommage tu dansait bien, tu es au courant du concours ?

- Mmmmh, non. Quand ?

- Il y a un concours dans une semaine et demi, les trois premiers groupe remporte une grosse somme pour les vacances, quelques uns de notre école vont y participer… Dont ton ami Nina et Daku je crois.

- Ah les inséparable amoureux ? Ils sortent encore ensemble ?

- Oh, eux c'est partit pour la vie !

Sakura rit, elle se voyait mal sortir avec quelqu'un dans sa jeunesse et passé sa vie avec, elle aurait le regret de ne pas avoir connu autre chose, mais bon quand on aime… Sentiment qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- Je ne pense pas y participer, désolé…

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai pas besoin d'argent et puis… Non… C'est bon… Mais je viendrais voir quand même !

- Bah écoute, je te donne quand même le numéro de portable de Nina, elle m'a dit que si je te revoyais de te le donner.

Sakura l'enregistra sur son portable et partit quand le cours reprit. Le hip hop avait été sa plus grande passion, dans le couloir elle esquissa quelques enchaînements au rythme de la musique qui sortait de la classe et sortit du bâtiment en riant. Ce n'était plus dans ses tripes…

Sur le canapé du salon, Shaku était allongé, Camilla endormit sur son torse, entre ses jambes. Il lui caressait les cheveux, perdu dans ses pensées, la télé en mode silence. Il comatait à moitié aussi mais n'arrivait pas à s'endormir à cause de la position de Camilla sur lui, dès qu'il fermait les yeux, des images obscènes lui venait à l'esprit, et sa meilleure amie en étant le personnage principal, il ne supportait pas. Son portable se mit à vibrer, c'était Sandy. Il décrocha silencieusement :

- Allô ?

- Shakusatsu ? Tu… vas bien ?

- Et toi ?

- Ouais… Euh je voulais savoir si je pouvais te voir cette après midi ?

Le regard de Shaku se posa sur Camilla et il répondit :

- Désolé, sa va pas être possible…

- Tu m'en veux tant que sa ? Ton amie va mieux ?

- Ouais elle est sortit de l'hôpital…

- Ah… tant mieux… Bon, dans ce cas je vais te laisser…

- A la prochaine.

- Ouais… C'est ça…

Elle raccrocha. Shaku soupira et reposa son portable. Camilla s'était réveillée, elle demanda :

- C'était qui ?

- Sandy…

Il lui sourit pour la rassurer, cependant Camilla demanda :

- Sa n'a pas l'air d'allez entre vous…

- Bof, je me dis que c'est pas la femme de ma vie non plus !

Camilla sourit et soupira :

- N'empêche cette meuf…

- Quoi cette meuf ?

- Elle me fou la haine !

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle est trop parfaite !

- Ralalala, jalouse !

- J'ai le droit non ?

- Tu vas me dire que tu ressembles à rien ?

- Bah oui !

Shaku rit, Camilla fit mine de bouder.

- Les meufs, toutes les même !

- Ah ! Et moi qui croyais être spécial pour toi !

Elle prit un air tragique. Shaku rit de plus belle et répliqua :

- Hey on est pas marié !

- Encore mieux ! Tu me trompes !

Son air théâtrale donna mal au ventre à Shaku à force de rire. Camilla lui sourit et rit à son tour. Shaku ironisa :

- Bah vas y, j'attends ta déclaration !

- Quoi !

- Bah pour reconquérir mon cœur il faut bien sa au moins !

- Crève !

Elle reposa sa tête et soupira. Il y eu quelques secondes de silence…

- Je t'aime…

Shaku rougit sans le vouloir et fut surpris :

- … hein !

- Je t'ai eu !

Camilla se redressa et offrit à son ami un sourire moqueur :

- T'as courut !

- Mais allez !

- Si si ! Au Shaku je t'aiiiiiiiime !

- Arrête !

Elle se hissa sur son torse et murmura :

- Oh oui Shaku je t'aime !

Elle explosa de rire. Shaku, vexé tout en souriant répliqua :

- Allez c'est sa rigole !

- Oh sa va hein ! Toi ce matin c'était pas mieux !

- J'avou… mmmmh cette position me donne des arrières pensées !

- Pervers !

Ils se fixèrent et explosèrent de rire. Camilla reprit son souffle et dit :

- Ah, sa fais du bien !

Shaku la prit légèrement dans ses bras et soupira :

- Tu changeras jamais !

- Et si j'ai pas envie de changer ?

- Tu resteras une éternelle gamine !

- Ah maintenant tu traites ta femme de gamine !

- Oh non recommence pas pitié !

- Ô désespoir mon mari ne veut plus de moi !

- Tu sais que tu devrais faire actrice ?

- Je saaais je sais !

- Comment tu te la pète !

Camilla rit à en avoir des crampes. Shaku soupira :

- Je sais pas si c'est bon pour ta santé de rire comme sa !

- Rire c'est le meilleur medoc' monsieur le toubib !

- Ah en parlant de médicaments, t'as pas à en prendre par hasard ?

- Oh nooooon et heureusement !

- Ouais ouais je te crois pas !

- Shaku je te jure ! Des médicaments pour faire quoi ?

Il haussa les épaules et se demanda :

- N'empêche tes jambes… je me demande pourquoi…

- Ne me fais pas flipper toi !

- Hey, tu peux bien vivre sans tes jambes, regarde y a deux seconde tu riait bien comme je sais pas quoi !

- Parle toi ! C'est pas toi qui sera dans… dans « sa » toute ta vie !

- Je rigole ! Sa doit être des effets secondaire des calmant qu'on t'as foutu à l'hôpital !

- Mmmmmh…

Camille reposa sa tête sur le torse de Shaku, plus proche de son cou que dernièrement. Shaku, gêné répliqua :

- Euh Camilla… Je sais que sa va pas te plaire mais cette position pas très catholique tu vois…

Elle ironisa :

- Une partie de jambe en l'air sa serras pour une autre fois mon chéri, quand mes jambes iront mieux !

- Camilla je déconne pas là !

- J'm'en fou !

Elle eu un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres :

- Sa sera ta punition pour ce matin !

- Camilla…

Elle rit de plus belle et murmura :

- Je suis crevée…

Elle sembla s'endormir et Shaku n'osa pas la réveiller… Si c'était une comédie, elle jouait drôlement bien le rôle de la dormeuse. Elle devait être crevé, c'est normale… mais lui n'avait pas spécialement sommeil… En tous cas il n'arriverait pas à dormir tant qu'elle restera dans cette position ! Qu'est ce que c'était chiant d'être un mec ! Alors il pensa un peu, et finalement, il réussit à trouver un peu de repos… Camilla ouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard tandis qu'il dormait. Elle redressa un peu la tête et observa son visage angélique endormit. Elle murmura pour elle-même :

- Oooh on dirait un bon garçon !

Mais il ne répondit pas, complètement immergé dans le pays des rêves. Elle reposa sa tête et soupira. Elle était soulagée de ne plus sentir le désir de Shaku contre elle, c'était bien de le taquiner mais elle avait tendance à oublier qu'il restait un mec… Il ne faudrait pas que sa aille trop loin non plus !

Lika reposa son coca et soupira d'aise. Sakura, Alex, Shaolan, Tomoyo et elle était allez au mc do pour la pause du midi (mac do universelle mdr). Shaolan demanda :

- Hey en fait, mon frère il était pas en cours ce matin ?

Alex, qui était dans sa classe réfléchit et finit par dire :

- Non…

Shaolan fronça les sourcils et demanda :

- Mais Sakura… Il n'est pas venu te parlé ce matin ?

- Hein ? Bah non, t'as bien vu j'était toute seule !

Exacte… Shaolan remercia le ciel son con de frère n'avait pas joué son batard… ( Quel vulgaire je m'y remet faut que j'arrête sorry . ). Lika se nicha dans les bras de Alex. Les trois autres adolescents eurent une goutte de sueur, et Shaolan siffla :

- Dîtes les tourtereaux sa vous amuse de roucoulé devant des célibataire ?

Lika ne pus s'empêcher de rire et Alex esquissa un sourire. Il faisait son possible pour essayer de sourire le plus souvent possible. Le regard de Sakura croisa celui de Tomoyo au mot « célibataire ». Tomoyo sourit et dit :

- Mmmmh je crois que tu te trompe Shaolan… Y a pas que des célibataires ici…

Shaolan fut surpris :

- Comment sa ! Tu t'es trouvé un mec ?

Il sentit un peu de jalousie pointée son nez au fond de lui… Tomoyo soupira :

- Hélas non…

Tous les regard se tournèrent vers Sakura qui eu une goutte de sueur :

- Merci pour la discrétion Tomoyo…

Lika demanda joyeusement :

- T'es casé ma Saku ?

- Mais non !

Regard critique de Shaolan :

- Tu mens maaaaal…

Tomoyo ricana et dit :

- Bon j'avou j'ai exagéré mais fais pas ton innocente, tu lui plais quand même ! Me dis pas que t'es indifférente ce mec c'est une bombe !

Shaolan se frustra :

- Mais qui !

Tomoyo et Sakura le taquinèrent en même temps :

- Mais toi !

Le fait de le dire en même temps les firent explosé de rire. Tomoyo reprit son souffle et répondit :

- Non sérieusement, un mec de terminale, Katsu Natsumi !

Ce nom rappela quelque chose de familier à Shaolan qui manqua de s'étrangler :

- C'est pas le pote à ton frère que t'as revu en boîte là, la dernière fois en vacance ?

Sakura eu un sourire gêné :

- Euh… Si…

- Mais il a redoublé combien de fois ce mec !

- Bah deux fois… C'est tout…

- Ouais… C'est tout…

Shaolan avait une goutte de sueur sur le côté… Abusé… Mais une fois le sujet passé, ils rirent tous autour d'un bon –voir délicieux mmmh- mac flurry M&M's (vive la pub --'). Tomoyo s'étira et soupira :

- La flemme de retourner en cours…

Shaolan, blasé, répliqua :

- Ah non recommence pas !

Elle lui fit ses yeux de chien battu :

- Et pourquoi pas ? Sa fait longtemps que j'ai pas sècher moi !

Shaolan se mit à réfléchir et répliqua :

- Et alors ! Assure Tomoyo !

- Mmmmh ! Nan ! Allez au moins une heure !

- Pas question ! Qu'est ce que tu vas faire pendant une heure ?

Elle fit mine de réfléchir et lâcha avec un grand sourire :

- Trouvez un beau gosse à me mettre sous la dent !

Shaolan s'hérissa :

- Couchez le chien !

- Couchez ? Dis moi Shaolan tu veux vraiment pas que je reste sage !

Il se plaqua la main sur le visage :

- Et on dit que c'est moi le pervers après !

Sakura lui tira la langue :

- Bien sur que t'es un pervers !

Alex défendit la gente masculine :

- Non non ! On est juste des mec !

Lika soupira :

- Ouais bah c'est la même chose !

Ce fut au tour d'Alex de s'hérisser :

- Dis le tout de suite si tu veux te reconvertir !

Lika enchaîna joyeusement :

- Ouais on va faire un ménage à trois !

- Pas question !

Elle lui tira langue :

- Mais non pas avec toi ! Toyo Saku et moi !

Les trois explosèrent de rire tandis qu'Alex et Shaolan se fixèrent.

- Bon… Bah Alex…

Lika se redressa !

- Non mais j'déconnais ! Alex il est rien qu'à moi !

Tomoyo soupira :

- Aaaaah l'amour !

Lika serra Alex dans ses bras. Mais elle fut surprise quand elle vit Saana qui montait les escalier (ouais car il sont à l'étage du macDo). Elle était seule, elle sembla chercher quelqu'un du regard et se dirigea vers leur table. Pas du tout gêné elle demanda :

- Alex, je peux te parlé ?

- Ouais, vas y…

- Non mais t'as vu…

Son regard parcourut toute la table et continua :

- Seul à seul…

Alex se leva et laissa Lika avait un « je reviens ». Une fois dehors, Saana se frotta les bras, les yeux baissées elle demanda :

- Pourquoi on se parle plus ?

- Hein ? Bah je sais pas, sa serait plutôt à moi de te posé la question !

Les yeux de Saana s'humidifièrent mais elle ravala ses larmes et répliqua :

- Tu ne fais pas vraiment d'efforts non plus… On traîne même plus ensemble.

- Je vais pas te demander de choisir entre Ahora et moi, t'as fais ton choix toute seule…

- Mais Alex…

- Quoi Alex ! Cette meuf tu la connais depuis quoi, les vacances et tu ne la lâches plus !

- Et toi alors ! Lika tu la connais depuis la rentrée à peine et vous êtes toujours fourré ensemble !

- Je sort avec elle je te signale !

- Ah…

Elle fixa de nouveau le sol et soupira :

- Tu ne me l'avais pas dit…

Alex se rendit compte à quel point sa pouvait blesser. Si elle lui avait fait pareil il aurait sans doute mal réagit. Elle soupira :

- Je vois… c'est chacun sa life maintenant…

- Mais non ! Ecoute… On peux quand même se revoir non ?

- Alex… T'es mon meilleur ami… Tu sais sa fais mal…

- Moi aussi tu m'as fait souffrir !

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et s'exclama :

- Alors on attend quoi au juste !

- Nos deux bandes ne peuvent pas se voir !

Saana se sentit mal à l'aise, elle plaqua soudainement sa main sur sa bouche et bouscula Alex pour aller vomir derrière la bâtisse. Alex s'inquiète :

- Hey hey ! Y t'arrives quoi ! T'es enceinte ?

Elle se redressa, s'essuyant la bouche avec un mouchoir et prenant un chewing gum elle répondit :

- Sa va pas !

- Bah t'as quoi alors ! Téma t'as même tout préparé, mouchoir chewing gum, me dis pas c'était un hasard !

- Je fais un régime…

Alex resta perplexe :

- Toi ? Un régime ? T'en as pas besoin… J'te jure t'es bien comme sa…

- C'est ce que tu penses mais j'arrive pas à me trouver de mec bien…

- C'est pas à cause de ton physique je te dit ! Faut savoir attendre quand on est belle comme sa…

Saana soupira, elle était loin d'être convaincue. Il sourit :

- Hey, je suis bien placé pour le savoir quand même…

Saana le fixa, surprise, et se rappela :

- Ah oui… c'est vrai…

Rien que d'y penser elle rougit :

- Tu fais illusion à quand on a…

- On était complètement bourré quand même ! Je précise !

- Ooooh je sais t'inquiète pas, on a tapé une gueule de bois monumental et on a mit un certain moment avant de s'en rappelé quand même !

Rien que de repenser à la tête de son amie lorsqu'elle s'en ai souvenu, Alex rit. Saana fut rassuré :

- J'ai remarqué que tu riais plus ouvertement qu'avant…

- Ah bon ?

- C'est bien sa… C'est sûrement l'effet Lika !

Alex, devant Saana ne se retenait jamais de sourire ou de rire, mais depuis quelques temps il s'ouvrait plus aux autres. Saana acheva :

- Je suis heureuse de voir que tu vas bien… Bon, je vais te laisser tes amis t'attendent !

- Ah, attend, sa voulait dire quoi ton texto la dernière fois ?

- Lequel ?

- Traître !

- Je t'ai jamais envoyé sa !

Alex sortit son portable et lui montra :

- Alex ! Je te jure que je t'ai jamais envoyé sa ! T'as pas plusieurs Saana dans ton répertoire ?

- Euh… Bah écoute, vu que tu t'es renommé toute seule Saana ta best à vie, je crois pas non !

- Sa n'est pas moi Alex, je te jure…

- C'est bon, t'inquiète je te crois.

Il revoyait le sourire railleur de Ahora et comprit sans l'aide de personne.

- Tu veux monté boire au moins un verre d'eau ?

- Euh non…

- Tu sais, de l'eau c'est bon pour un régime !

- Désolé Alex… Je dois vraiment y aller mais sa ma vraiment fait plaisir de te parlé !

- Fais gaffe à toi !

- T'inquiète !

Il remonta à l'étage rejoindre ses amis. Alex était souriant, d'un sourire sincère. Il fallait avoué qu'il avait tout pour être heureux, sa petite copine et sa meilleure amie en même temps… Lika demanda en reprenant place dans ses bras :

- Sa c'est bien passé ?

- Ouais t'inquiète !

- Tant mieux…

Camilla fut obligé de secouer Shaku une demi heure plus tard. Elle se faisait chier et n'avait plus sommeil. Il se réveilla péniblement, ne comprenant pas grand-chose, Camilla prit un ton sévère et répliqua :

- Monsieur Li ! Depuis quand on dort en cours !

Il sursauta et soupira :

- Tu imites très bien une prof de français que j'avais en troisième…

- Je sais on avait la même !

Il esquissa un sourire et demanda, baillant :

- Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ? Je dormais si bien !

- Je me fais chier !

- Et tu veux que j'y fasse quoi…

- Je sais pas amuse moi !

- Je suis pas ton bouffon ! On devrait me payé à m'occuper de toi… Non mais sérieux !

Camilla sourit et tenta de se redresser en ruminants :

- Ses foutues jambes n'obéissent toujours pas !

- Sa fait même pas une journée Camilla, c'est normal…

- Hey te rendors surtout pas !

- Mouais…

- Shaku !

- Mmmmh ! Quoi !

- Te rendors pas pitié !

- Ouais ouais…

Camilla soupira, maintenant assise entre ses jambes. Elle chercha une phrase qui pourrait le réveiller…

- Si quelqu'un nous voyait, il penserait qu'on est un couple…

- Mais qui veux tu qui nous voient ? On est chez toi que je sache…

- Mouais…

- Mmmmh… c'est quoi ce manque d'enthousiasme !

Camilla laissa son regard ce perdre au loin, dehors, pas la baie vitrée :

- Rien, vas y rendors toi…

- Ah bah sa pas de problème…

Elle murmura :

- Ce que t'es cruel Shaku…

- Mmmh ? T'as dit quoi ?

- Rien allez dors !

Shaku ferma les yeux et reposa sa tête. Camilla l'observa quelques secondes et se plaint intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir se déplacer… Elle ne supportait pas… Elle prit son courage à deux mains et tenta de se déplacer en rampant sur la canapé jusqu'à sa chaise. Une fois fait, elle tenta de se redresser en prenant appui sur ses bras. Ses jambes étaient comme du coton, elle ne la supportait même pas…

- Vraiment inutile…

Alors elle s'assit à grand regret dans sa chaise et sortit dehors par la baie vitrée au grand renfort de la force des ses bras et des roues. Le temps était frais, elle trouva sa agréable… La brise légère… le chant des derniers oiseaux encore là… L'hiver… Les arbres avaient perdus leur feuillage, le soleil se couchait plus tôt… Il n'allait pas tarder d'ailleurs. C'est alors qu'elle se demanda qu'elle heure il était, juste 15 heures, jusqu'à quand ce paresseux dormirait ? Dorénavant, elle voulait profiter de sa vie à 100 ! Jusqu'à ce que la morte la frôle de nouveau et l'emporte pour de bon… Elle remerciait le ciel d'avoir survécu, mais, sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait une grande peine qui plombait son cœur… Elle se dit que le temps du céliba était révolu et qu'il fallait qu'elle retrouve un mec… Où ? Bah, elle finirait bien par trouvé… Elle sortit une brochure de sa poche… Concours de hip hop… La somme à gagner leur permettrait à tous de partir en vacances d'hiver ensemble… Elle la rangea dans sa poche et respira de grande goulée d'air. Un bruit de briquet le fit sursauté, elle se retourna et vit Shaku avancé vers elle, une clope à la bouche et la mine mal réveillé. Il rumina :

- Maintenant que tu m'as réveillé c'est mort… Morphée est partit…

- Tant mieux ! Je déteste être seule !

- Hein ? Depuis quand ?

- Je sais pas…

- Parce qu'avant…

- Oh sa va hein ! Le passé c'est le passé !

Shaku remarqua à quel point le jardin de Camilla était vaste, il y avait même une piscine, recouverte d'une bâche.

- Tu veux quelque chose à manger ?

- Mmmmh… Non, j'ai pas faim…

- Pourtant faut bien que tu récupères des forces ! Et on a pas mangé à midi !

- Ah, mais si t'as faim sert toi idiot !

- Je mange pas si tu mange pas !

- Bah tu risques de crever de faim alors ! se moqua Camilla.

- Quoi ! Tu me laisserais crevé de faim juste pour tes intérêts personnels ?

- Bah ouais… Comme sa on crèverais ensemble !

- Quel romantisme…

Camilla rit et répondit sérieusement :

- Non je déconne… mais Shaku, si j'était morte, t'aurais fais quoi ?

- Ch'ai pas… Comment veux tu que je saches ?

- Tu te serais suicidé ?

Il la fixa, surpris par la question :

- Ch'pas… p'têtre !

- Mais t'es fou toi ! Tu mérites des coups !

- Ahah ! Et comment tu comptes m'atteindre ?

- T'inquiète pas va ! Quand mes jambes fonctionneront tu seras le premier sur la liste !

- Liste ? Quelle liste ?

Camilla leva les yeux au ciel et reprit sérieusement :

- Non mais Shaku je déconne pas là, si je crève toi tu vis ta life…

- Hein ? Et pourquoi ? Je fais ce que je veux non ?

- Bah ouais… Mais comme sa si tu continues à vivre, moi aussi d'une certaine façon… Je continuerais à vivre…Dans ton cœur !

Shaku trouvait que sa ne sentait pas vraiment bon ce genre de discussion, il répondit simplement :

- Tu me caches des choses toi…

- Ah bon ? Tu trouves ?

Puis elle sourit simplement. Elle continua à fixer l'horizon, elle aimait laisser son regard se perdre ainsi… Elle étouffa un bâillement et demanda :

- Donne moi ta main Shaku ?

- Pourquoi !

- Donne… c'est tout ! Tu vois pas que je manque d'affection ! Ouiiiin !

Il lui donna et soupira :

- Je vais demander à me faire payer moi !

- Mais non !

Elle lui serra la main et demanda :

- Tu promets maintenant ?

- Promettre quoi ? T'es chelou toi depuis que t'es revenu de l'hôpital !

- Mais écoute au moins ! Déjà, promet que tu m'oublieras jamais !

- Question idiote, comment voudrais tu que je t'oubli ! Pfff…

- J'm'en fou, promet !

- Ok ok, promis ! T'es contente ?

- Oui ! Ah, promet autre chose aussi !

- Quoi encore ?

- Que tu me feras jamais cocu !

- QUOI !

- Je décoooone roooooh !

- Aaaaah aujourd'hui tu t'arrêtes plus !

- Hihi, je sais ! Bref, promet moi de respecter ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Que si je crève, tu vis ta life à 100 pour 100 pour moi !

- Je te le promets ! Mais tu sais que les meuf sa vit plus longtemps que les mecs en général ?

- Ah bon ?

- Enfin avec toutes les merdes que t'as fumé aussi j'avou !

- Hey ! J'arrête là c'est bon !

- Ouais ouais on te croit tous !

- Shaku ! Je te promets !

- Ooooh ! Alors tu as intérêt de respecter ta promesse !

- T'inquiète ! Allez, toi aussi !

- Pffff… Je te promet tous ce que tu veux, mais je ne vois vraiment pas à quoi sa va servir !

- Moi non plus, mais comme sa je suis rassuré !

Shaku l'observa… Elle était souriante, en meilleure santé… Il aurait pu lui promettre ce qu'elle voulait tant qu'elle restait près de lui et qu'elle ne disparaissait plus…

To Be Continued…

-----------Dsl pr le retard et les fautes d'orthographe ! J'ai publié ce chap à la dernière minute pourtant sa fais un mois qu'il est écris ! Je sais je suis sadique ! Je vous aimes lacher des reviews !


	21. News !

Hi everyone !!

héhé, enfin elle donne des nouvelles celle la nè ?!

mais hélas pas vraiment des bonnes... comme vous le savez, sa fait lgt que j'ai pas publiez d'histoire...

La raison?? Un PC portable dont l'écran ne marche plus... Avec une bonne partie de la saison 2 dedans et la suite d'autre fics... Donc avis aux connaisseurs, j'ai besoin d'aide lol !! Je veux recupérer tous les documents que j'ai sur le pc et les transferé sur un autre, alors j'ai pensé acheté un cable pour relier les deux pc, sa existe lol?? Donc voilà, si vous pouviez m'aider à trouvez une solution... sa serait gentil lol et comme sa sa vous ferez plein de news chapitre !!

En tous cas je me trouve vraiment minable et je m'excuse de vous demandez sa !!

Je m'excuse aussi pour tous le retard, G du perdre tous les lecteurs !!

Enfin voilà, si je trouve bientot une solution, les chapitre dans les plus bref délais, et vu que je ne peux pas abandonné, au pire je re-tapperais tous...

Encore une fois merci à tous !


	22. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer : Les personnages du Manga Sakura ne m'appartienne pas je ne fait que les utilisés !!**

Hi everybody !!! Eh bah nan, je ne suis pas morte !!! C'était mon PC qui l'était :S Pas terrible tous le temps que j'ai mit à trouvez un moyen... Dois-je avouer que j'ai vite lâcher l'affaire sous le coup de l'énervement, que je l'ai prit et ranger au fin fond de mon placard? Alors pk soudainement le ressortir?!!! Vous avez plus qu'à dire merci aux reviewers, certains mon écrit des mails etc... " A quand la suite?!"...Et tout particulièrement à Suka sans qui je n'aurais jamais réussit à trouver la solution !! Toutes mes félicitations à elle, je vous conseil d'allez sur son site qui vient de ré-ouvrir, Halfa Sakura pour ceux que sa interesse ! Voilà voilà... Bon... J'espère ne pas avoir perdu tous mes lecteurs ou sinon sa signe la fin de ma vie... Sisi je vous assure lol décevoirs quelqu'un je déteste ! Sur ce je vais arrêtez de vous ennuyer !! Bonne lecture !!! Prochain chapitre sois demain sois la semaine prochaine !! (Eh bah ué je ss en internat la semaine !)Gros bisous !!

**Chapitre 20**

**Amis de longues dates**

_Avec du recul, quand je regarde mon comportement de l'époque, j'était vraiment un gamin égoïste qui pensait comme bon lui souhaitait que tout était arrangé pour lui dans le vie… la vie à cette époque je n'y attachait pas grand-chose, mais si j'aurais su le reste qui allait s'y déroulé, j'aurais fait + gaffe, j'aurais écouté les gens qui me sont chère, et surtout, à toi Camilla qui attachait tellement d'importance à la vie… J'aurais du t'écoutez… Ce n'est que trop tard que l'on se rend compte de nos erreurs !_

_Shaolan_

Dès que la mère de Camilla fut rentrée, Shaku rentra chez lui à son tour. Il avait trouvée cette journée étrange… Agréable, mais étrange. Camilla, toujours en chaise roulante l'avait vu s'éloigné… Passé une journée ainsi, seul avec lui, sa faisait longtemps… Juste avant que sa mère arrive, pour lui dire au revoir, il lui avait déposé une bise dans le cou, ce n'est qu'en y repensant qu'elle rosit légèrement. Sur le coup, sa lui avait parut normale… Elle était allongée dans son lit vers 2 h du matin quand son portable vibra. Elle maugréa :

- Qui est le con qui m'appelle à cet heure ci ?

Elle décrocha, la voix endormit :

- Allô ?

- Camilla ?

- Nh ? Zeth ? C'est toi ?

- Sa date, j'penserais pas tu me reconnaîtrais !

- Bien sur que si grand frère…

- Ah, j'ai pas encore été remplacé dans ton cœur ?

- T'inquiète tu le serras jamais…

- J'ai galéré pour retrouver ton nouveau numéro de portable ! Alors sa s'passe ta petite life ?

- Bah ouais ouais et toi ?

- Bah moi j'ai pas changé…

- Ah, toujours dans les bas fond d'Ival ?

- Ouais , moi j'arrive pas à décoller. Sa te dit on se voit ?

- Faudrait que ce soit tôt… Vers 7 h du mat…

- Pas de problème, tu sais bien que c'est la journée que je dors !

- Euh en ce moment j'ai un petit problème, je retrouve mes jambes que dans deux jours…

- T'inquiète je suis au courant, le grand frère de Kana m'a informée.

- Ah d'la balle, bref, rendez vous sur le pont abandonné ok ?

- Ok, j't'attendrais à 7 heure pile !

- T'inquiète !

- Bon bah à toute à l'heure miss !

Camilla se recoucha et sourit en mettant son réveil à l'heure. Elle ferma les yeux en souriant, son grand frère de cœur c'était toute une histoire !! Une grande histoire d'amitié qui s'est transformé en amour fraternelle. Son réveil sonna, elle se leva et s'habilla avec difficulté, rien de bien compliqué, baggy débardeur et gilet. Discrètement elle sortie de chez elle et respira l'air frais. Heureusement pour elle ce n'était pas compliqué lorsque l'on avait pas ses jambes d'accéder au pont abandonné où elle avait anciennement l'habitude d'allez rejoindre Zeth. Il était bien là, il n'avait pas changé. Toujours ce même garçon à qui on ne pouvait donnée d'âge, aux yeux d'une couleur étrange, d'un bleu froid, presque transparent mais avec le contour se mélangeant au marron, vert et jaune doré. Habillé large, baggy et T-shirt long. Mais le pire était sa veste qui lui arrivait aux genoux, un bandeau tenant ses cheveux fins et raide, virant entre l'argent et le gris. Il la vit arrivé, retira l'écharpe qui lui couvrait le bas du visage et lui sourit :

- Sa va te muscler les bras petite sœur !!

- Eh oui ! Tu pourras plus me battre au bras de fer !

- Rêve pas trop !

- Ahahaha ! Sa fait plaisir de te voir !

- Moi aussi, en fait, je voulais te parler de ton meilleur ami…

- Qu'est ce qui passe ?

- Li, c'est bien sa son nom de famille ?

- Oui…

- Une de mes connaissance lui vend… tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Camilla baissa le regard et soupira :

- Tu sais qu'il à un jumeau ?

- Ah… Non sa je le savais pas … Tu penses que c'est lequel qui fume ?

- Shaolan, son frère jumeau…

- Ecoute Camilla… Il prend de grandes doses à chaque fois… Tu le connais bien ?  
- Quand même ouais !

Elle ne put que soupirer à la suite de cette annonce… Shaolan… Ce gosse elle l'avait vu grandir, et son regard n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait il y a quelques années… Ne serais-ce qu'en début de leur dernière année de collège… Zeth s'étira et dit en remettant correctement son voile noir sur la bouche et le nez :

- Tu savais qu'il va y avoir un concours de hip hop avec une grande somme à la clef ?

- Mmmmmh… Mais si j'y participe, je n'utiliserais pas d'argent pour t'acheter des merdes Zeth… J'ai arrêtée…

Elle observa son grand frère de cœur du coin de l'œil, craignant une mauvaise réaction. Il était toujours aussi impressionnant… Assez grand, les cheveux longs soutenu par un bandeau, des lunettes noirs qui cachait ses yeux d'un bleu cristal, le teint plutôt pâle, les joues creusés, vêtus de fringue larges qui ne laissait deviné aucune forme de son corps… Un drogué, jusqu'à l'os… Mais qui arrivait à gardez un cœur dans ce bas fond… Du moins avec quelques personnes. Il pouvait parfois être violent, mais aussi très réfléchis. Il s'appuya contre la rambarde du vieux pont, regarda le jour se levé au loin et soupira :

- Tant mieux…Mais tu sais…Les drogués ne sont pas forcément tous fou… Ils ont commencé car tous allaient mal dans leur vie… Et puis il s'offre un petit moment de bonheur qui les fait tombé de plus en plus bas car petit à petit sa ne fait plus effet alors il faut des doses plus grandes… Des effets plus fort…

Elle fut surprise et tourna sa tête vers lui… Il toussa et continua :

- Au moins une qui s'en sera sortit… Tous ce que je te souhaite c'est de ne plus y retombé… Au moins contrairement à moi tu feras des vieux os !

Trouvant ce moment tellement triste en pensant que tous deux risquaient de mourir jeune, elle ironisa :

- Sa va te faire un grand trou dans ton budget !

Il ricana :

- Bien au contraire, finit les crédits, les dépannages… Et puis il y en a milles autres dans cette ville qui rien qu'à cette heure cherchent un dealer de mon genre…

- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les keufs ne te serrait jamais…

- Il n'y a pas que moi… Ils savent bien que sa ne sert plus à rien d'arrêter les dealeurs, le réseau est devenu bien trop grand, maintenant ils arrêtent plus que les débutants où les fumeurs de conso perso…

Camilla baissa la tête, Zeth termina par une phrase qu'elle n'aura pas voulut entendre :

- Ton ami là… Shaolan… Un jour lui aussi, il risque de se faire ramasser…

Camilla ne répondit rien et fixa le lointain sans vraiment le regarder… C'était beau, mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention… Elle imaginait Shaolan se faire embarquer… Elle secoua la tête et fixa le ciel en se tordant le cou.

- Pourquoi cette merde à été inventé Zeth ?

- Tu crois que je détiens toutes les réponses ?

Il se pencha à coté d'elle sur la rambarde et soupira :

- Ecoute, moi ce que j'en penses, c'est que cette merde, même si elle nous fait tombé bas… Elle nous met bien… Juste quelques minutes… Juste le temps d'oublier tous les soucis de ce monde de merde… Tu vois, je pense que c'est pour sa que cette merde existe et que certains ne s'en tire pas…

Camilla ne disait toujours rien… Zeth continua :

- Mais toi, tu as ta mère, ton meilleur ami et des milliers d'ami dans ton lycée, tu fais des études… T'as un avenir… Alors maintenant c'est finit de déconner, c'est que le début de ta vie !

Enfin elle ouvrit la bouche :

- Toi aussi ce n'est que le début… Tu n'as que 23 ans…

Il ricana :

- Non ma petite… C'est bientôt la fin de ma vie de droguer, 23 ans sa fait vieux dans le quartier…

- T'as pas le droit de dire sa…

Il retira ses lunettes, dégagea l'écharpe du bas de son visage et retira son bandeau. Ces longs cheveux aux reflets gris et raide entourèrent son visage creusé et blanc. Malgré tous il gardait toujours le même charme, mais ce n'était plus celui des débuts, du garçon innocent que Camilla avait connus il y a des années et des années… Le fils unique d'amis de ses parents… Son grand frère de cœur qui arrivait bientôt à la fin de sa vie et qui restait optimiste… Ces grands yeux bleus emplis de sagesse fixèrent ceux de Camilla. Une vague de détresse la submergea, elle puisa toutes ces forces en ses jambes et s'élança dans ses bras, s'accrochant à ses épaules pour rester debout en pleurant et criant :

- Arrête de dire sa !! Arrête !!!

Il la prit dans ses bras et la reposa sur son fauteuil roulant. Il s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur du regard de la jeune fille et esquissa un sourire :

- T'inquiète tite sœur… Tu sais bien que je serais toujours là pour toi…

Sur ces derniers mots il remit ses lunettes, son écharpe et son bandeau. Il redevint ce personnage sans sentiment qu'était le dealer… Camilla souffla :

- Zeth…

- Camilla… Il est temps pour toi de rentré…

Elle resta muette, fixant le sol.

- Allez, je te raccompagne, ne te fatigue pas…

Elle dégagea les mains du garçon des roues de son fauteuil et dit en redressant le regard, un sourire maigre sur le visage et fière en même temps :

- C'est mort ! Il faut que je me muscle les bras pour te battre au bras de fer la prochaine fois que je te verrais !

Zeth fut surpris mais derrière son écharpe esquissa un grand sourire.

- Ok… Sur ce la miss t'as mon numéro… On se reverra… Je te le promets… Sois heureuse et prend soin de toi jusque là, ok ?

- T'inquiète… Toi aussi fais gaffe !

Zeth tourna les talons et traversa le pont et disparu dans l'obscurité des rues étroites, des rues des bas fonds de Ival. Camilla rentra, poussant ses roues avec une force dont elle ne savait même pas d'où elle ne savait même pas d'où elle venait… Elle eu du mal a retenir ses larmes, son cœur était serré… La vie lui parut soudain beaucoup moins belle qu'à son réveil à l'hôpital… Elle était injuste…

Le réveil de Sakura sonna péniblement. Elle soupira et l'éteint d'une main lourde. Elle se redressa dans son lit, les cheveux en fouillis. Elle se frotta les yeux et regarda par la fenêtre le soleil se levé. Aujourd'hui encore il allait faire beau… Elle se souvint de l'époque où le matin Shaolan venait frapper à son carreau pour aller en cours… Mais c'était finit depuis longtemps. Elle s'étira et envoya valser la couette. Elle alla dans la salle de bain prendre une douche, s'habiller et se préparer. Elle regarda sa montre, elle n'était pas en retard mais en avance… Elle soupira, tant mieux, elle prendrait son temps pour marché pendant qu'il faisait encore beau et pas trop frais… Sur le chemin, à sa surprise, elle croisa Takeo, le grand dragueur qui était en classe avec elle en troisième. Elle lui fit la bise, il lui tendit une clope et ils l'allumèrent ensemble. Elle soupira :

- Alors toi aussi tu t'y es mit ?

- Bah ouais…

Au début de l'année de troisième, quand Sakura était dans la classe de Takeo, elle l'avait trouvé sincèrement impressionnant et inaccessible. Il avait de beaux yeux bleu, la peau assez pâle et des cheveux de jais… Court coiffer avec du gel, assez grand et toujours bien habillé, simplement. Il paraissait distant mais un jour il est finalement venu l'aborder pour lui demander si elle avait une fiche à rendre. C'est alors que leurs regards se sont rencontrés et ce fut le flash. Par la suite ils devinrent amis, et c'était devenu une habitude de taquiner Sakura. Elle l'aimait bien. En recrachant la fumée, Takeo soupira :

- Alors, t'as tapé dans l'œil de Katsu Natsumi, le Terminal ES ?

Sakura rougit et répliqua :

- Mais non c'est juste des rumeurs !

- C'est lui-même qui me l'a dit pourtant…

Elle fut surprise. Elle fixa Takeo qui la regarda en souriant et répliqua :

- Eh oui ! Mon grand frère aussi le connaît !

- J'avais oublié…

Ils se posèrent devant le bahut. Ils étaient dans les premiers arrivés, et ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Sakura. Elle avait peu dormit et pourtant elle était peu fatigué, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, quelque chose lui prenait la tête sans qu'elle arrive à savoir exactement de quoi il s'agissait… Alex arriva, lui aussi brun aux yeux bleu, mais à la peau légèrement métissé. Il fit la bise à Sakura et serra la main de Takeo.

- Alors, quoi de beau ce matin ?

- Bah écoute, planté devant ce bahut je ne vois rien de beau…

- Mmmmh… j'avou ! T'as pas une clope Sakura ?

- Nh ! Désolé !

Takeo lui tendit son paquet, Alex le remercia et en prit une. Sakura lui demanda :

- Alors, sa se passe comment avec Lika ?

- Bah… bien… Mais bon c'est que le début…

Takeo fut surpris et demanda :

- Tu sors avec Lika ??

- Bah… Oui… Pourquoi ?

Le regard de Takeo se planta sur un mur, il soupira et dit en secouant la tête :

- Eh bien ! Félicitation ! Lika se méfie beaucoup des mecs en général, c'est assez rare qu'elle donne assez de confiance pour sortir avec un mec, et je suppose que tu ne la connais que depuis la rentrée…

- Exact…

Sakura hocha la tête et répondit en souriant :

- C'est vrai, mais elle le dit elle-même, un coup de foudre, sa se prévoit pas, on peut pas le refusé ! Et sinon toi Takeo, les amours ?

- Oh bah… Rien depuis la rentrée, je suis bien célibataire, sa évite les prises de tête, au début c'est beau mais après c'est chiant !

- Oooh ! Ne dis pas sa ! C'est juste que tu n'as pas encore trouvé la bonne c'est tout !

- Mmmmmh… Ouais…

Kana arriva avec son amie Kalida, elle était toujours souriante cette belle métisse en baggy. Elle serra Takeo dans ses bras et demanda :

- Alors mon chou sa va ?

Sakura fut plutôt surprise, ils avaient l'air plus proche qu'avant ! Shaolan arriva quelques secondes après, la tête partit ailleurs, dans les nuages.

- Shao ! Sa va ?

- Mmmmh… Bien et toi ?

- Waouw !! T'as les yeux rouges !! Y t'arrives quoi ?

Kanna et Takeo se jetèrent un regard et préférèrent partirent, eux, ils s'en doutait de ce qui arrivait à Shaolan. Il répondit juste :

- Mon con de frère m'a mit du parfum dans les yeux ce matin…

- En parlant de Shaku, il ne vient plus en cours ?

- Non, il doit surveillez Camilla car pour l'instant elle est en fauteuil roulant…

- Pourquoi ?!!!

- C'est rien, juste un effet secondaire de l'anesthésie.

- Ah… Tu m'as fait peur !

- Sinon sa va toi ?

- Oui oui !

- Alors… Tu t'es décidé pour les vacances ?

Sakura rougit et entraîna son meilleur ami à l'écart. Il lui demanda :

- Sa te gêne que j'en parle devant les autres ?

- Non, c'est pas sa… Mais j'ai peur vis-à-vis de Tomoyo car je ne pense pas qu'elle est encore réussit à complètement t'oublier…

Sakura savait bien qu'entre elles deux c'était une sorte de compétition silencieuse, même si du côté de Sakura ce n'était que de l'amitié ! Elle observa au loin et soupira… Elle s'en rappelait parfaitement des vacances qu'elle avait passez avec la famille Li… Elles étaient formidables… mais elle avait une peur panique du retour… Que sa lui refasse le coup même si il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison. Katsu semblait avoir suivit la discussion, il quitta son groupe d'ami un instant et intervint entre les deux adolescents :

- Salut ! Désolé de vous dérangez, mais Sakura je voulait te demander si cette année tu retournais là où on s'est croisé y a deux ans ! Car moi oui ! Sa pourrait être sympa !

Sakura ne pus s'empêcher de rougir et bredouilla :

- Je ne sais pas encore… Mais j'ai des soucis financiers donc…

- Bah écoute, si tu veux, pendant ces vacances mon père recherche des vendeurs dans un magasin de fringue, sa pourrait pas mal te rapporter juste pour une semaine ! Et puis je me sentirais moins seul dans le magasin !

- C'est vrai ??

- Bien sur ! Accompagne moi demain je te présente à mon père et c'est bon !

Sakura fut tout sourire. Katsu lui sourit et repartit rejoindre son groupe d'amis qui l'appelait. Shaolan soupira et demanda :

- Donc tu viens ?

- Si j'arrive à économiser assez, oui…

Il fit un hochement de tête et partit rejoindre les autres. Sakura resta seule et observa le lointain, elle avait trouvé un prétexte pour accepter mais sans savoir pourquoi elle avait comme une boule dans le ventre…

Shaolan POV

Eh bien ! Si elle avait des problèmes financier elle n'avait qu'à me le dire !! Je me serais arrangé ! Là elle allait passer ses vacance avec Katsu dans un magasin, si sa n'allait pas les rapproché sa !! Et sa me foutait la rage… En plus il était plutôt beau gosse (vu toutes les filles qui lui cours après) ! Et puis si elle viens, ce n'est peut être finalement que pour lui ! L'argent n'était qu'un prétexte… Je ne savais pas, j'étais perdu et j'avais la rage. Je ne sais pas pourquoi et sa c'était encore pire. Non je savais mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, je ne sentais pas ce Katsu, je tenais à elle, et sa me saoulait de voir qu'il s'attachait à elle ! J'aime pas sa… La cloche sonna, Sakura n'avait pas bougé, le regard perdu au loin… A quoi pouvait elle bien pensé ? Aux bonnes vacances qu'elle allait passez avec son chéri monsieur Katsu ? Ah c'est pas bon je deviens haineux, si sa se trouve c'est un mec bien… Pfff, je verrais bien de toutes manière ! Je rentrais dans le bahut et me dirigeais vers ma classe. La prof me prit la tête pour mon manque d'attention, sa ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, mais je l'ai insulté, pris mon sac et claquer la porte… Et sa faisait du bien de déverser ma haine. Je suis sortit du bahut en balle et je suis rentré chez moi. J'ai posé mes affaires en vrac, j'ai ouvert mon tiroir, prit ma petite boite avec une serrure, je l'ai ouvert, j'ai prit ce petit bout de bonheur qui me restait, je l'ai effrité, je l'ai roulé, et je l'ai fumé, allongé sur mon lit, le regard fixé sur le plafond. Je plane… Sa fait du bien, y a plus de soucis qui tourne dans ma tête… La fumée flotte autour de moi… Je suis sur un petit nuage… Ce que c'est chiant les cours… Et que Sakura fasse ce qu'elle veut… Si elle est heureuse avec lui tant mieux… moi je retournerais avec Tomoyo… Je dit n'importe quoi… Mes sentiments pour Tomoyo ont beau toujours être là ce n'est plus comme avant… Et puis c'est quoi ces phrases de rageux, Sakura est ma meilleure amie, je devrait être content pour elle ! Il était finit, je l'écrasai dans le cendrier. Ma daillance n'était plus que partielle, à force d'en fumer, elle venait plus lentement. J'ouvrit brusquement ma boîte et eu la haine de ne rien avoir… Il y traînait juste 5 euro… Je les prit et referma la boîte. Je fouillai la chambre de mon frère, je n'y trouvai pas un rond. Qu'est ce qu'il fou avec son argent lui ?! Alors je me dirigea vers le lit de ma mère, et trouva un billet de 5 euro dans sa tête d'oreiller. A ce moment ce fut sans scrupule que je le pris, quelle mère refuserait quelques minutes de bien être à son fils ? Je prit mon portable et appela la personne en qui j'avais confiance, qui avait toujours sur lui et qui servait bien. Deux sonneries, et toujours la même voix monocorde :

- Allô ?

- Ouais, Zeth, t'as chose quel ?

- Combien ?

- 10…

- Mmmmmh… Rejoins moi à la gare d'Ival.

Fin de la communication. Ah que j'étais loin mais loin de me douté que j'avais à faire au frère de cœur de Camilla. Je ne me doutais même pas qu'ils puissent se connaître alors qu'ils habitaient dans la même ville, et qu'il était un vendeur connu… Vis-à-vis du passer de Camilla, j'ai vraiment été con de ne pas m'en douté. J'étais à la gare à peine 5 minutes plus tard, mon train arriva vite à mon grand bonheur. Je descendit à la gare d'Ival et descendit dans les escaliers souterrains. Cette gare faisait peur, bâtiment en ruine, tagué… Zeth était là, il m'attendait. Toujours habillé de son large manteau, de son écharpe qui couvrait le bas de son visage, de son bandeau et des lunettes qui cachait ses yeux. J'avais déjà vu une photo de lui chez Camilla sans savoir que c'était lui parce qu'il n'avait rien de tous ca sur lui. Je lui tendis mon billet, il me donna ce que je réclamais. Et enfin il me foudroya de vérité :

- Désolé Camilla, mais le biz c'est le biz…

- Quoi ? Camilla ?

- Ahah… Sa te rappelles quelqu'un ?

- Tu la connais ?

- Depuis toute petite, ouais…

Cette vérité me donna une claque. Je mis quelques secondes avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole :

- Et… Elle sait ?

- Bah bien sur…

- Depuis quand ?

- Ce matin…

Quand je la reverrais, je risquerais de ma faire tué ! Mon regard tapa un blocage sur le mur d'en face, où de l'urine était encore chaude. Zeth eu un petit rire et soupira :

- Que veux tu, elle ne peut rien y faire… Que veux tu qu'elle fasse pour te faire arrêtez ? Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie…

Il avait raison, mais pourtant au fond de moi c'était comme si je la trahissait, j'imaginait son regard dur et j'eu un frisson. Elle savait être impressionnante et imposante, tous comme Zeth. On leur donnerait presque un lien de parenté dans leur manière d'être.

- Allez petit, ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! Un petit bonheur t'attend à la fin de la téfri…

J'hocha la tête et fit demi tour. Zeth s'appuya contre le mur en toussant et murmura :

- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est que cet enfer… Profite pendant que sa te procure encore un peu de bonheur…

Il retira lentement ses lunettes et ses yeux d'un bleu très claire presque transparent me fixèrent partirent. Je me retournai, me sentant observé. Ces yeux me firent froid dans le dos… Si claire… Si transperçant… Dans le monde il ne devait pas en exister deux comme lui… Il remit ses lunettes et fit demi tour. Je remonta les escaliers, et regarda les horaires de train. Le prochain était dans 20 minutes pour rentré chez moi… Galère… Je suis allez m'enfermez dans ce qui devait être à l'époque des « toilettes ». Je roula, et l'alluma… Celui-ci était meilleur que le précédent… il me monta rapidement à la tête… Je ne vit pas le temps passez, le train arriva rapidement, je planait tellement à l'intérieur que je faillit raté mon arrêt. Je remonta lentement chez moi, en roula un autre, le fuma et à la fin quand je l'eu écraser, je m'étala sur mon lit… J'avais l'impression que mon esprit ne faisait plus partit de mon corps… Qu'il était partit loin… La techno du voisin résonnait contre mon mur… Je sentais les basses dans tous mon corps… Et je plongeai en arrière dans un trou noir… Un sommeil sans rêve…

Shaku entra dans la grande maison et monta à l'étage pour réveillez Camilla. A son grand étonnement il la trouva dans son fauteuil roulant, devant son ordinateur à tapoté quelques chose sur un traitement de texte, les yeux rougis par la fatigue ce dit Shaku, malgré que ce soit par les larmes… Dès qu'elle entendit le bruit de la porte elle se tourna immédiatement vers lui, ferma son pc après avoir sauvegarder et retira ses lunettes de vue. Elle sourit à Shaku :

- Eh oui mon gros, ce matin tu n'auras pas le plaisir de me réveillez !

- Comment sa se fais que tu es déjà debout ?

- J'arrivais pas à dormir… Hey !! Tu sais que j'arrive à bouger un peu les doigts de pied ? C'est bon signe non ?

- T'inquiète, normalement ce soir ou demain matin sa sera finit !

Camilla soupira d'aise et dit, les yeux fermés, la tête renversée en arrière avec un grand sourire :

- En attendant tu restes mon esclave !

- Quoi ?!!!!

Elle rit, d'un rire cristallin et mélodieux aux oreilles de Shaku. Cette image lui restera gravé dans la tête à jamais… Camilla sur sa chaise roulante, la tête renversé en arrière, habillé d'un large gilet et de son baggy, riant comme une enfant, par la simple joie de vivre… Elle le fixa et lui sourit :

- Tu sais bien que je rigole ! Allez, j'ai la dalle ! On descend ?

Il se plaça derrière le fauteuil roulant et la conduit. Elle soupira et posa sa tête dans un coin, elle était crevée… Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux mais ne fixa rien de particulier tandis que Shaku prenait ses précautions pour la descendre… Elle pensa à Zeth… Elle l'avait vu grandir… Ce jeune garçon plein d'ambition pour l'avenir… Qui ne l'était pas étant jeune ? Mais qui pouvait tombé encore plus bas ? La chute avait été rapide et douloureuse… Et l'atterrissage sera… mortel.

Le soir après les cours, Sakura eu le trac en entrant dans un grand bâtiment blanc, elle connaissait le chemin… Elle ouvrit une porte, des affaires y traînaient en vrac sur les banc ou les portes manteau. Elle s'assit, cramponnant son sac, respira un grand coup et regarda autour d'elle… Sa n'avait pas changé… Elle se changea, en tenue jogging petit haut serré, sa lui fit pensé à Camilla. Elle prit une bouteille d'eau et mis des mitaines ( gants à troues pour les doigts) qu'elle enfila. Elle se plaça devant la porte… Elle entendit la musique de l'échauffement résonné contre la porte. Elle eu soudain envie de faire demi tour, prendre son sac et partir loin d'ici… Le traque lui nouait la gorge, mais pourtant elle prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte. Une dizaine de filles, sur la piste de danse, faisait des pas d'échauffement. A côté du poste, un visage familier fut étonnée de la voir, et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Miss Kinomoto ? Déjà de retour ?

Une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et aux pointes roses, coupé en carré arrêta son échauffement et s'écria :

- Sakura !!!!

- Salut Nina… Sa va ? Alors t'as pas arrêté ?

- Bah comme tu vois non !

- Daku n'est pas là ?

- Non, aujourd'hui les garçons sont allés faire leur cours ailleurs pour révisé une choré ! Quel bon vent t'amène ?

- Je sais pas… Un coup de folie…

La prof lui demanda tout sourire :

- Tu veux faire le cours d'aujourd'hui ?

- Si je ne dérange pas pourquoi pas ?

- Echauffe toi rapidement et Nina montre lui la chorégraphie ! Vous avez 15 minutes !

Nina tout sourire donna une claque amicale sur l'épaule de Sakura :

- C'est partit ma grande ! Retiens bien !

15 minutes plus tard, Sakura était au milieu de la scène entouré des ses anciennes collègue et de quelques nouvelles. La prof demanda :

- C'est bon vous être prête ? 1…2….3…. 1, 2, 3, 4 !

La musique résonna dans toute la salle et les filles enchaînèrent les mouvements de la chorégraphie. Sakura ne se sentit pas perdu, elle avait une mémoire infaillible pour se genre de chose ! Elle suivit les pas sans problèmes et son cœur s'accéléra… Elle eu une montée d'adrénaline, elle sentait son corps se déchaîner, se libéré d'une longue attente. Elle retrouvait son milieu et y replongeait le temps de quelques minutes…. Là elle ne pensa plus à rien à part la musique rapide, et les pas s'enchaînant…. Il y a bien longtemps… à la plate forme de sa résidence… Elle avait esquissé devant Shaolan le même genre de pas… A ce moment, elle s'était demandé pourquoi elle avait arrêté… mais la réalité était poignante et la rattrapait… Mais à cet instant précis, la cause était loin d'elle…

Shaolan se réveilla, sa tête était lourde. Son sommeil avait été parfait et si profond qu'il n'avait aucune idée de tous le temps qu'il avait dormit. Dehors le soleil était encore haut et brillant. Il resta allongés quelques minutes, le temps que son cerveau reprenne complètement connaissance. Quelques battements de paupière, bruit de porte qui s'ouvre, sa mère qui devait rentré du boulot… Il se fit tout petit et silencieux, il était censé être en cours… Dès qu'elle entra dans les toilettes il sprinta dehors, trouva un petit coin tranquille et recommença à roulé. Il l'alluma quand il entendit une voix cristalline, il sursauta :

- Shaolan ?

La chose dans la bouche, son regard stupéfait se posa sur une jeune fille en petite jupe noir, le regardait, semblait tout aussi stupéfaite. Il s'étouffa avec sa fumée, toussa un bon coup et fixa de nouveau la jeune fille.

- Sakura…

- Tu… Tu fais quoi là ? T'es pas venu en cours aujourd'hui…

- Oui je sais…

Il y eu un long instant de silence. Elle s'assit lentement à côté de lui, posant son sac à côté d'elle et prit ce que Shaolan avait dans les mains. Elle tira une bar dessus et recracha la fumée… Elle le tendit à Shaolan et fixa le vide en recrachant la fumée, elle se redressa, reprit son sac et soupira :

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, ce n'est pas une roulée…

Elle jeta un regard à Shaolan et commença à tournée les talons quand il parla enfin :

- Ne pars pas… S'il te plait…

Elle se retourna et lui dit avec une légère pointe d'énervement :

- Tu veux que je te regarde fumée sa ? Te dailler la gueule sans rien faire ? Mais t'as rêvé Shaolan ! Ré-attérit ! Ces trucs la c'est pas mon trip tu le sais très bien ! Maintenant tu fais ce que tu veux de ta life ! Salut !

Elle tourna définitivement les talons et partit d'une marche déterminée. Le bruit des talons de Sakura sur le sol résonna dans la tête de Shaolan, il la vit partir, lui tournant le dos, une expression impassible sur le visage. Cette fois ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait perdu, mais lui qui venait de la perdre ! Il ressentit ce qu'elle avait du ressentir à l'époque, il y a 2 ans… Il tira de nouveau et se redressa, il avait besoin de marché.

Shaku POV

Après avoir bien mangé, Camilla avait réclamé de regarder un film. Mais elle fut submergé par la fatigue au début et s'endormit dans un sommeil de plomb. Je la portai délicatement jusqu'à son lit où elle serait mieux installée. Elle avait des cernes creusés, n'avait elle pas dormit de la nuit ? Je la recouvrit de la couverture et soupira un bon coup, avant de jeter un coup d'œil autour de moi. Une chambre de meuf sans l'être vraiment… Le mur n'était pas décoré de poster de je ne sais quel chanteuse, mais il y avait quelques peluches en haut des étagères. Une de étagères était prête à craquez sous le poids des bouquins. Shaku s'en étonna et regarda quelques titres, dont ceux acheté pour les cours :

« Les fourberies de Scapin, Journal Intime d'une jeune droguée, 13 ans droguée et prostitué, Se battre pour vivre, Ce qu'est la mort, … »

C'est alors que je tomba sur qui ne portait pas de titre sur la reliure, en cuir noir usé. Les pages semblaient jaunis. Je le prit, et regarda la première page. D'une écriture enfantine, il était écrit « Journal Intime de Camilla ». J'étais tombé sur une vraie perle rare. La jeune fille étant tellement dure à cerné… Elle n'exprimait jamais vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait à je ne savais pas grand-chose de son passé… Petit regard en biais sur le lit… Elle était en plein rêve… Oh, sa ne la tuera pas si je lis quelques pages de son enfance ! Il descendit dans le salon et ouvrit, avant de commencer sa lecture…

A suivre…


	23. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, je ne fais que les utiliser pour ma fanfiction.

Hi Everyone !! C'est encore moi !!! Eh oui lol !! Bon alors voilà, ce chapitre est plutôt coutr, mais pour cause, je suis en internat le semaine et donc je ne peux pas poster en dehors du week end !!! Mais au moins vous aurez environ un chapitre par semaine, c'est pas une bonne nouvelle sa ?? Et je ne vous cache pas que je suis la plus heureuse des écrivaine en voyant que je n'ai pas perdu la totalité de mes reviewers !!!!! Donc un grand merci à vous tous, sans vous je n'aurais jamais continué à écrir !! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !!! Et une bonne semaine !!!

PS : Une dernière chose, si vous ne comprenez pas tous au journal intime, vu que sa date, les référence sont au chapitre 10, lors du Flash Back de l'histoire de Camilla en italique. Voilààààààà !!

REVIEWWW REVIEWWW LOVE LOVE LOVE !!!!

**Chapitre 21**

**Journal Intime…**

_13 Décembre 1996_

_Salut ! Je m'appelle Camille-Anna ! J'ai 8 ans depuis quelques jours !! Mon père vient de t'acheter cher journal. Je n'écris pas encore très bien, mais je t'écrirais souvent ! Et quand je serais grande, j'aurais une belle écriture comme celle de ma maman !! Je suis une petite fille heureuse chère journal, papa et maman prenne soin de moi !! Il m'offre beaucoup de cadeau !! Comparé à toutes mes copines du primaire, il faut avoué que je suis plutôt riche ! Et tu ne devineras jamais… j'ai un amoureux ! Mais chut, c'est un secret ! Il ne le sait pas encore… J'oserais jamais lui dire !! Bon je dois te laissez, ma maman m'appelle ! Ah ! J'allais oublier, ma maîtresse m'a donné pleins de bon point aujourd'hui car je suis une des meilleures de la classe ! Maman et papa sont très fières !_

Shaku fut assez surpris, il était vrai que, Camilla était passé par l'enfance, comme tous le monde, mais il y avait du changement quand même dans la mentalité… Camilla avait toujours été en avance sur son âge depuis qu'il la connaissait, à cause de quel évènement ? Il avança de quelques pages et se remit à lire, il n'avait pas le temps de faire une lecture détaillée !

_4 Aout 1997_

_Encore moi chère journal ! Sa y est je suis bien arrivé chez ma grand-mère ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon papa et ma maman n'ont pas voulut venir avec moi, mais grand Ma prend soin de moi aussi bien que Maman. Et puis je préfère la ville où elle habite, y a plein d'animaux, sa change de ma ville où tout est dangereux. Il y a un autre enfant avec moi, que je connais depuis que je suis tout bébé ! Il s'appelle Zeth, enfin je t'ai déjà parlé de lui ! C'est de lui que je suis amoureuse, je le trouve magnifique ! Même si des fois ses yeux me font peurs !! Ils sont très très claire !!! Grand Ma est bizarre avec lui… A vrai dire, il ne parle pas beaucoup, sa doit gêné Grand Ma. Mais elle s'occupe quand même bien de lui. Il est très gentil avec moi aussi, mais il est un peu plus vieux… Sa maman est morte il y a 3 ans, et son papa n'a pas beaucoup le temps de s'occuper de lui. Il habite dans la même ville que moi, à Ival. Et des fois il me fait peur… Mais je l'aime !_

Shaku sourit, wow, les sentiments profond de Camilla en noir sur blanc ! Il était désireux de connaître ce Zeth, mais cela n'était sûrement qu'une amourette d'enfance. Il laissa passez encore quelques pages, et entres l'une d'elle, était coincé une photo d'un jeune homme d'environ 14 ans. Les yeux d'un bleu transparent, les cheveux longs et raide. Derrière était marqué « Zeth ». Shaku reposa la photo à sa place et reprit sa lecture :

_20 Fevrier 1998_

_Mon cher journal… J'ai eu 9 ans y a pas longtemps. Je devrais être heureuse ? En lisant ce que j'ai écrit précédemment, je me suis enfin rendu compte à quel point je suis stupide. Il y a peu de temps j'ai apprit la vérité, papa et maman ne m'aime pas… Ils voulaient se débarrasser de moi, mais finalement ils vont m'utilisez pour avoir de l'argent. Moi qui voulait les rendre fière avec mes bonnes notes, mon comportement, c'est finit… Je croyais qu'il m'aimait… Chère journal, je n'arrive pas à m'arrêtez de pleurer… Comment sa se fait ? Te voilà tout mouillez, je suis désolé, je vais arrêté d'écrire je n'y arrive plus._

_21 Fevrier 1998_

_Cher Journal, aujourd'hui papa m'a frappé car en cours j'ai répondu plein de fois au professeur des choses méchantes. Il n'imagine pas à quel point j'était triste, mais il m'a fait très mal… J'ai des grosses marques rouges sur le corps… Alors je le ferais plus… Sa fait trop mal. Maman ne m'adresse presque plus la parole, je l'ai juste entendu dire que sa la soulageait de ne plus jouez la comédie avec moi. Sa y est je me remet à pleurer… Je suis un vrai bébé._

_23 Fevrier 1998_

_Cher Journal, je ne comprend pas… J'ai été sage à l'école, je n'ai pas invité de copines à la maison, j'ai fait mes devoirs… Mais papa m'a quand même frappé. J'ai une grosse grosse bosse. Je n'en ai jamais eu une aussi grosse. Si je la touche je pleure. Maman n'a rien dit, elle l'a regardé faire. Tu reste mon plus fidèle ami, mon confident. J'espère que papa ne recommencera jamais à me frapper sans raison… Je pris pour… Car j'ai toujours cru que Dieu existait._

Shaku était stupéfait. Et en tournant les pages ce fut pire. Quasiment à chaque jour, il y avait marqué la même chose, bref :

« Aujourd'hui aussi papa m'a frappé, je n'ai plus beaucoup mal mais je pleure encore, c'est mal. »

Enfin il avança encore plus loin et reprit, concentré de tous son être sur l'écriture, devenu plus régulière, plus… mature.

12 Mars 1999

_Cher Journal, c'est toujours un plaisir de t'écrire. Mais je n'ai pas de bonnes nouvelles depuis un bon moment. Et encore une mauvaise à ajouter. Je dois partir un mois avec papa pendant les vacances. Quelle horreur ! J'ai essayé de refuser, mais il n'a pas hésité à ressortir la ceinture. Un mois où je vais suez sur des travaux de bâtiments. Mais c'est la vie. Je m'y suis fait, je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais sur mes 11 ans._

5 Juillet 1999

_Cher Journal, j'ai enfin finit ma primaire, je suis enfin libéré, au collège, j'aurais plus (+) de liberté… Mes parents auront moins d'emprise sur moi… j'espère juste qu'il ne s'en doute pas. Secrètement je prit chaque soir pour que cet enfer s'arrête, Dieu, dîtes moi quand je serais assez forte pour leur tenir tête malgré tous mes efforts ?_

20 Juillet 1999

_Cher Journal, désolé du retard, sa fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas écrit hein ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps, apparemment mes prières n'ont pas été écouté, et mes parents sont plus intelligents que je ne le pensais. Pour le moment, je passe mes vacances d'été dans les champs de mon père. Je travaille dur. A vrai dire, ce qui me motive, c'est de me dire qu'à la rentré, tout ira mieux._

6 Septembre 1999

_Cher journal, j'ai peu de temps pour t'écrire, mais je ne comprend pas, la rentré est déjà passez de quelques jours, je suis toujours chez mon père, et je n'ai aucun livre scolaire… En plus, Zeth n'ai même pas là, je suis toute seule…_

10 Septembre 1999

_Aujourd'hui, je sais que « pourquoi » est un mot à bannir de mon vocabulaire, je l'ai trop crié aujourd'hui, j'en es reçu la punition. Comment ais-je pu me faire de tel rêves ? Le collège, la liberté, le bout du tunnel, n'a jamais eu une place pour moi. Vais-je mourir de fatigue à force de travailler ? Ma mère m'a dit que si je travaillait bien, je pourrais allez au collège un jour. Même si ce n'est qu'une illusion, quel autre but ais-je ?_

Shaku en eu le souffle coupé, ce journal n'était pas censé être le journal intime d'une petite fille qui raconte ses rêves, des après midi avec ses amis, etc… Etais-ce un livre ? Pourtant non, c'était bien l'écriture de Camilla. Shaku sentit une boulle se former dans son ventre, il monta à l'étage pour regarder Camilla dormir, avec ce visage paisible… Impossible. Il inspira un grand coup, tourna plusieurs pages et arriva en 2001.

5 Septembre 2001

_Cher Journal, crois tu aux miracles ? Moi, oui. Je n'y croyais pas un mot quand ma mère m'a annoncé qu'on rentrait pour aller au collège. Moi, au collège !! Peut être que j'ai 2 ans de retard, mais j'y arriverais !! Malgré tous… J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié mes sentiments au fur et à mesure que les jours sont passés pendant ces 2 années… Est-ce que j'arriverais à me faire des amis ? Est-ce que je vais m'en sortir ? Si j'ai des notes médiocres à la fin de l'année, ma mère à dit que je n'y retournerais plus… Juste le fais d'être tranquille l'après midi… Dans une salle de classe, m'instruire, ne plus être seule… Ne plus être seule… Y arriverais-je ?_

7 Septembre 2001

_Cher journal, je suis heureuse d'être au collège. C'est enfin le repos. Je n'ai plus à rester dehors toute la journée, qu'il y ait un soleil de plomb, de la neige, du vent ou de la pluie. Même si j'ai un peu de mal à me remettre dans le bain, je dois y arriver. Plus jamais… Je ne dois plus jamais regarder en arrière… C'est pourtant si dur… Comme je le pensais, tous le monde me trouve bizarre d'avoir 2 ans de plus qu'eux, heureusement que je suis née en fin d'année sa fait déjà plus naturel… Aussi, je suis incapable d'adresser un mot à quelqu'un, tous, tous me font peur… Et je n'ai pas envie de parler, j'ai vécu dans le silence tellement longtemps…_

28 Février 2002

_Je crois que j'ai eu 13 ans récemment. J'ai réussit à me remettre de mon retard au niveau des cours. Par contre, je suis complètement… Comment m'as t'on dit déjà… Asocial, un truc comme sa… Je le sais très bien. Il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux parler cher Journal. Tu es tout pour moi, je n'ai rien d'autre. Je n'arrive pas à oublier l'enfer bien que maintenant je sois dans la tranquillité, mon père est restez habité là-bas et ma mère n'est pas violente. Alors pourquoi… N'ais-je pas le droit de vivre moi aussi ?!! Cependant, j'ai revu d'une manière bref Zeth aujourd'hui. Il a complètement changé, il est un peu comme moi, il parle peu, il ferait presque un peu peur… Malgré tous, j'ai pu lui parlé un peu, et sa m'a soulagé. Je n'ai vraiment pas de quoi me plaindre._

4 Avril 2002

_Cher journal, je ne parle toujours à personne dans ma classe. Ma mère s'énerve toujours autant contre moi-même si je m'en sors bien en cours. Malgré tout… Une chose m'intrigue… Un garçon dans ma classe n'arrête pas de me fixer ces derniers temps. Il ne me fait pas peur, si je dois me battre je le ferais, je me suis déjà battue contre mon père, mais j'attend d'être plus forte. Je me demande ce que je lui ai fait par contre !_

6 Avril 2002

_Cher Journal, le garçon dont je te parlais la dernière fois, finalement, je crois qu'il ne veux pas me taper, alors que j'essayait de soutenir son regard, il m'a sourit. Il se moquait de moi ? Sûrement, je dois être pitoyable…_

10 Avril 2002

_Cher Journal… Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer. Je t'ai déjà parlé de ce garçon de ma classe, qui me fixait… Il est venu me parler aujourd'hui. Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ? Il m'a demandé pourquoi je ne souriais jamais ! Je crois que je ne me rendais même pas compte que je ne souriais pas. Il s'appelle Shakusatsu. C'est sûrement la première personne de la classe à faire attention à mon existence, c'est étrange. Est-ce qu'il va me parlé ou est ce que je vais simplement devenir le bouc émissaire de la classe ?_

11 Avril 2002

_Cher Journal, ma mère m'a giflé ce soir. Sa ne m'a rien fait. Sa ne me fait plus rien. Même plus de boule au ventre… J'ai l'impression d'être un peu plus… Heureuse ? Ah, tu sais, Shakusatsu, le garçon de ma classe, il est venu me parler aujourd'hui. On a mangé ensemble. Il m'a posé des questions auquel je ne pouvais ou voulais ne pas répondre. Malgré c'était sympa. Il est vraiment quelqu'un de gentil. Je ne me méfie plus car Zeth m'a dit que c'était bien que je m'ouvre à quelqu'un, sa ne pouvait me faire que du bien. Et que si il m'humiliait, il se chargerait de lui. Zeth aussi, malgré ses apparences, est quelqu'un de vraiment adorable… Avec moi du moins ! Ma mère ne l'aime pas, elle ne veut pas que je le voit car apparemment il aurait poussé son père au suicide, mais elle sait tellement bien mentir…_

28 Juin 2002

_Cher Journal, c'est probablement la dernières fois que je t'écris. Comment te remercier d'avoir toujours été là pour moi ? Mon seul soutient muet pendant mes pires moments. Tu sais, je suis devenu forte ! Ce n'était qu'une question de volonté. Je parle à pas mal de monde dans la classe maintenant. Je vois souvent Shakusatsu, et lui aussi, comment le remercier de m'avoir donné la force de me relever et de me reprendre ? Ainsi que Zeth sans qui je ne serais rien non plus ? Sans eux, j'aurais continué à couler alors que cet enfer est finit. C'est maintenant à moi de construire mon avenir. Sur ce, cher journal, j'espère que quand je te relirais, je rirais de cet enfer._

**Merci Pour tout.**

Shaku tourna la page, elle était blanche. C'était réellement la fin. Il le reposa et se retourna. Heureusement pour lui, Camilla dormait toujours. Elle l'aurait tué autrement. Il reposa lentement le livre et s'assit à côté d'elle sur la couette. Il lui effleura lentement les cheveux, l'air pensif. Quel effet sa vous ferait, vous, ce que vous venez de lire ? Il savait qu'il lui fallait du temps pour digérer. Il ne fallait pas que Camilla se réveille… Mais sans faire attention, en lui effleurant les cheveux, cela lui avait ouvert les yeux. Shaku la fixa, elle était encore à moitié dans son rêve. Elle prit la main qui l'avait réveillé avec la sienne et referma les yeux en lui souriant en grommelant :

- Encore un peu…

« J'aurais été incapable de sourire de nouveau un jour… » pensa Shaku.

Il se rendit compte à quel point elle était forte, pourquoi elle avait fumé pour oublier ses problèmes. Il se rappela cette fille complètement frigide en sixième, qui n'avait quasiment pas lâché un mot de l'année. Un jour, intrigué, il était aller lui demandé pourquoi. Il était assez naïf à cette époque de sa vie. Malgré tout il fut surpris à l'époque, que cette fille si froide arrive à lui parler si facilement. Au fil du temps, il se rendit compte que cette jeune fille plus vieille que lui était très mature, et tellement gentille et attentionnée… Que très vite, elle était devenu sa meilleure amie… Il poussa un soupir, sa faisait tout de même un certains temps qu'il n'avait pas fait un retour en arrière comme sa. Camilla savait être merveilleuse juste par ce qu'elle était, qui serait capable de lui demander de changer ? Elle avait ses défauts et ses qualités. Sa vulgarité, sa nervosité, tous comme sa douceur et sa gentillesse. Elle était simplement elle, sa meilleure amie, et Shaku avec de quoi en être fier. Il esquissa un sourire et murmura :

- C'est juste toi…Tout simplement toi…

* * *

Sakura déposa son sac contenant ses affaires de hip hop sur une chaise, en prit une autre et la plaça près de la fenêtre. Elle ouvrit celle-ci, s'alluma une cigarette et posa sa tête sur les bras. Elle se massa le front et maugréa : 

- Comment… Comment j'ai pu ne pas le voir ?

Etait elle choqué ? Ce n'était pas la première personne qu'elle voyait fumé, mais là c'était Shaolan, SON meilleur ami. Depuis quand ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Tant de questions sans réponses. Qui était au courant… Qui ne lui avait pas dit… Elle ne savait pas… Ne savait plus… Ce n'était pas la fin du monde, pourtant, elle était déçu et blessé. N'avait il pas assez confiance en elle pour tout lui dire ? Tomoyo le savait elle ? Peut être même qu'ils fumaient ensemble, et qu'après sous l'effet de la fumette ils… Sakura secoua la tête de toutes ses forces, pourquoi fallait elle que dans ce genre de cas elle pensait à sa ? Elle pensa à Tomoyo et poussa un de ses plus longs soupirs. Niveau beauté, il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'égaler, et elle avait une forte personnalité. Tous pour plaire, plus de qualité que de défauts… Et elle ? Elle se sentait tellement… banale à côté d'elle, avec une personnalité tellement… effacé ! La lutte n'avait-elle toujours pas cessé depuis deux ans ? Sakura n'était-elle pas passez à autre chose ? Pourtant, oui. Alors pourquoi ? Car Shaolan lui a demandé de venir en vacance avec lui ? Et que cela lui à rappelez certains souvenirs… Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait, elle avait pourtant dit qu'elle viendrait ! Mais si Shaolan préférait prendre Tomoyo ? Au pire, elle irait avec l'ami de son frère, Katsu Natsumi. Et si elle se concentrait sur ce beau gosse pur pédigré au lieu de s'attarder sur le passé ? Elle jeta sa cigarette, déterminé. Ce soir, elle tournait la page, et pour de bon !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Sakura et Lika était devant le lycée, fumant une cigarette ensemble. Lika s'étira et maugréa : 

- Je ne suis vraiment pas réveillé ce matin…

- Tu n'as pas réussit à dormir ?

- Si… Mais je me suis couché vraiment tard…

- Pourquoi ?

- J'étais au téléphone avec Alex toute la soirée !

Sakura poussa un soupir en souriant :

- Alalala, l'amour !

Lika reconnut la voix d'Alex au loin et tout sourire le regarda arrivé. Sans savoir pourquoi, son cœur se serra quand elle le vit discutant joyeusement avec Saana, rien que tous les deux. Une pensée traversa son esprit, et si Alex l'avait utilisé, elle, comme bouche trou, car Saana et lui ne se parlait plus ? Son cœur se mit à battre si rapidement qu'elle se sentit mal et aggripa discrètement le bras de Sakura. La jeune japonaise se rendit compte de l'état de son amie et espionna la réaction de Alex. Allait il passé devant elles sans les calculé ? Arrivé devant la grille du lycée, Alexandre fit la bise à Saana. Celle-ci partit rejoindre son groupe d'ami dans l'enceinte du lycée et se dirigea vers les deux jeunes filles. Lika ne put s'empêcher un soupir de soulagement.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien, je suis fatigué !

- Je vois sa ! L'anti-cerne, tu connais ?

- Commence pas !

- Je te taquine !!

Sakura fut rassurer de voir que le bonheur de son amie ne venait pas de se briser. Cependant, lorsqu'elle vit Shaolan arrivé, elle feint de l'ignorer. Que faire ? Elle n'avait pas envie de lui pardonner si rapidement. Miracle ? Katsu arriva au même moment vers elle :

- Comment va ma belle fleure de cerisier ?

Tout sourire Sakura lui répondit :

- Très bien et toi ? Tu as des nouvelles de mon frère en fait ?

- Oui, je l'ai appelé il y a environ deux jours, il m'a dit de te transmettre de gros bisous, et je dois te surveillez !

Sakura se moqua :

- Vive la surveillance !

- Ne crois pas, je t'espionne 24 heures sur 24 !

Sakura sembla stupéfaite. Katsu ne pus s'empêcher de rire en répliquant :

- Du moins, uniquement au lycée !

- Bien sur…

Shaolan les observa du coin de l'œil alors qu'il serrait la main d'Alexandre. Sakura l'ignorait complètement, sa le blessait. Malgré tout, il fallait qu'il lui parle, il ne voulait pas que la situation s'envenime.

- Sakura…

La jeune fille le fixa, puis tourna la tête vers Katsu et dit :

- Tu me présentes à tes amis ?

- Quel honneur ! Mais… Il voulait te parler, non ?

- Qu'il aille fumer ailleurs.

Sakura descendit de la rambarde et suivit Katsu, tout sourire. N'avait elle aucun regret pour la phrase blessante qu'elle venait d'assener à son meilleur ami ? Shaolan eu l'impression que le lycée venait de s'effondrer juste à côté de lui. Inquiète, Lika lui dit :

- Shao, sa va ?

- Ouais… Ouais…

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille et soupira :

- Elle me fou la haine.

- Il s'est passé quoi avec elle ?

- Rien… Rien d'important…

Il entra dans le lycée, perdu dans ses pensées. Les gamineries n'avait pas cessé, elle voulait prendre sa revanche ? C'était complètement stupide, pourtant une envie déchirante en Shaolan lui disait de prendre la sienne à son tour. L'esprit pas claire, il alla trouvé Tomoyo dans la classe qu'elle était chargé de nettoyer.

- Hey Shao, qu'est ce que tu fais dans le lycée si tôt ? Sa ne te ressemble pas !

Il la fixa quelques seconde sans lui répondre. Tomoyo fut surprise :

- Shaolan ?

- Tomoyo… Sa te dirait de partir en vacance avec moi ?

Tomoyo resta stupéfaite, le balais entre les mains. Que venait il de lui dire ?

- Tu ne devais pas y aller avec Sakura ?

- C'est à toi que je demande… Alors ?

Tomoyo fixa le sol, gêné, et répondit :

- Bien sur que sa me ferait plaisir…

Shaolan esquissa un sourire et répondit :

- Bon, dans ce cas, vu que sa me fait plaisir aussi, tant mieux non ?

Tomoyo lui sourit de tous cœur…

Nous regrettons souvent nos actes… Trop tard… Sakura leva la tête vers le lycée et se demanda si ce qu'elle avait dit à Shaolan n'était pas trop cruel. Et si elle s'excusait ? Oh, et puis non. Elle voulait le faire mariner encore un peu… Pourtant elle avait une boule dans le ventre, et une petite voix ne cessait de lui dire qu'elle allait le regretter…

To Be Continued…


	24. Chapter 22

coucou les jeunes !! Bon, ENFIN allez vous dire? et ma promesse de poster plus souvent? Sachez que je suis maudite, et que l'on me crois ou non, je n'ai plus internet car G voulu passez à 1Giga et comme par hasard... sa ma planté tout internet mortel !!! Bref, pour me faire pardonner du retard, un long chapitre. Sinon je voulais dire que j'ai relu mes fics, mon dieu c'est horrible sa n'as pas de nom comment j'ai osé écrire sa? Quoi que j'avou être un peu trop fleur bleu dans mes délirs...arf...donc quand j'aurais le temps je réecrirais tout lol. sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture profitez en bien !!!!

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

**Complications**

_Camilla, tu étais quelqu'un plein de bon conseil. Toujours là pour m'aider quand j'était perdu, alors c'est à mon tour… mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour t'aider ! Il est déjà trop tard ? Si seulement j'étais Dieu… Ou si simplement j'étais mieux…_

_Sakura_

L'après midi, Sakura était en train de parler au téléphone avec Shaku et Camilla. Sa lui faisait plaisir de lui parlé, elle était pleine de joie, et Shaku semblait débordé. Sakura s'assit sur un petit muret en face du lycée et fumait sa clope. Elle fixait les nuages défiler en souriant à l'entente de Shaku et Camilla qui se battait pour avoir le téléphone. Elle tira une taf et continua à contempler le ciel. Elle attendait patiemment, nullement pressé. Un étrange sentiment la torturait depuis la matinée et elle ne supportait pas de ne pas le comprendre. Deux filles de sa classe passèrent devant elle et murmurèrent toute excité :

- T'as vu ? A ce qui paraît Shaolan à refait une déclaration à Tomoyo !! Alala, ces deux là ! J'aimerais bien avoir une histoire d'amour un peu comme la leur !

Les yeux de Sakura restèrent scotché sur le trottoir d'en face. Avait elle bien entendre ? SON Shaolan et SA Tomoyo ressortaient ensemble ? Depuis quand ? Pas qu'elle croyait aux rumeurs… Loin de là…

- Camilla ?

- Hum ! Oui ma puce ?

- Je dois te laisser…

- Sérieux ? Oh…

- Oui, désolé, je te rappel plus tard.

- De toute façon on se voit demain.

- Ah… Tu reviens déjà ?

- Oui oui !! Bon allez, file en cours, bonne journée, bisous !!

Sakura referma d'un coup sec le clapet de son téléphone portable. Son regard était resté fixé sur le trottoir d'en face, elle se releva et son regard se posa sur le lycée. Elle semblait le fixé d'un air de défi. Elle jeta sa clope, la cloche sonna. Elle marcha lentement jusqu'à sa classe. Elle allait bien voir si la rumeur était vraie ou non.

* * *

Dès qu'elle entra dans la classe, elle vit Tomoyo entouré de plusieurs filles. Mais dès que celle-ci vit Sakura, elle se jeta sur elle, laissant les filles en plan. Sakura fut surprise, ce n'était pas plutôt à elle de se jeter sur elle ? Tomoyo l'entraîna en dehors de la classe en disant : 

- C'est bon la prof est pas encore arrivé. Sakura, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

Sakura sentit une boule se former au fond de sa gorge mais elle ne changea rien à son attitude légèrement froide en demandant :

- Tu ressors avec Shaolan ?

Tomoyo arqua un sourcil, la fixa et tourna sa tête de gauche à droite en disant :

- Pas du tout, je ne sais pas qui t'as dit sa. Cependant tu veux savoir la meilleure ? Il m'a invité à partir en vacance avec lui !

Sakura sentit comme un coup de poing dans son ventre. Sa tête se mit à tourner mais elle se reprit et demanda :

- Quelles vacances ?

- Pas celles d'hiver, les prochaines ! Mais… Sakura rassure moi, tu viens bien avec nous ?

Tomoyo avait dit cela en réalisant soudain comme quelque chose. Elle n'était plus la méchante peste du collège. Le regard de Sakura se perdit par les fenêtres, les nuages continuaient à défiler comme si rien n'était, comme si rien ne venait de bouleverser sa vie… Après tout, elle n'était pas le centre du monde.

- Je ne sais plus.

Tomoyo eu un regard peiné et demanda :

- Vous vous êtes embrouillez avec Shaolan ?

Sakura haussa les épaules et dit, en souriant :

- De toute façon on se verra quand même car j'irais avec Katsu !

Les yeux de Tomoyo s'écarquillèrent :

- Sérieux ?? Nan mais… t'es sérieuse quand tu me dit sa ?? Le beau gosse en terminal, l'ami de ton frère ? Tu pars en vacance avec lui ? Depuis quand ?

- C'est une longue histoire, mais pourquoi pas, sa peut être sympa, non ?

Tomoyo se calma et allait demander quelque chose quand la prof qui arrivait les interrompis :

- Sa suffit les miss, rentrer dans le classe.

Sakura s'assit à sa place habituelle, près de la fenêtre. Elle contempla le paysage, il faisait beau aujourd'hui… Elle avait envie que son humeur soi comme le soleil, rayonnant !

* * *

Shaolan s'ennuyait à mourir en cours. Et dire qu'il pourrait faire d'autres choses mille fois plus intéressantes. La cloche sonna, il avait une pause pendant ses deux heures de maths. Il ne se gêna pas pour sortir de la classe, il voulait prendre l'air à la fenêtre du couloir. Sans faire exprès il bouscula un jeune homme qui se retourna : 

- Excuse moi… Hey !

Shaolan se retourna à son tour :

- Nh ?

Et il reconnut Takeo, un mec qui était dans la classe de Sakura au collège. Shaolan lui serra la main et demanda :

- Tu vas bien ?

- Ouais ouais, j'ai rarement l'occasion de vous croisez maintenant, surtout ma princesse, mais j'ai plus le temps, entre les cours, les devoirs et ma copine je me demande comment sa se fait que j'ai encore le temps de respirer. En fait, j'ai entendu dire que tu sortais de nouveau avec Tomoyo-chan ?

- Pardon ?

- C'est faux ?

- Evidement…

Takeo se gratta le haut du crâne et dit gêné :

- Mec, les trois quarts du lycée parle de sa à cause de votre côte de popularité à vous deux. Sa peut pas être faux.

Pourquoi pensa t'il immédiatement qu'avec la chance qu'il avait s'était déjà arrivé aux oreilles de Sakura ? Takeo examine Shaolan puis dit :

- Depuis le collège je trouve que t'as changé…

- C'est normal, toi aussi, on a grandit… dit Shaolan, perdu dans ses pensées.

Takeo maugréa :

- Peut être, mais t'es devenu beaucoup plus dark comme mec, au collège t'avais plus la pêche ! D'un côté je te comprend, c'est dur les cours !! Sur ce, ma femme m'attend, je te laisse. Passe mes amitiés à la princesse.

Un tombeur comme lui dire « ma femme » de sa copine, c'est qu'il devait vraiment être « fall in love » ! Shaolan leva les yeux au ciel, il était dans une comédie romantique ou quoi ? Ou plutôt un drame, tous les couples de tous le monde se passait bien, et lui il était pas foutu de se trouver une relation stable !! Sa stagnait depuis deux ans avec des aventures à droite à gauche mais rien de sérieux. Pourquoi ? Et soudainement, il se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de tourner la page sur le passé pour pouvoir enfin évolué.

* * *

A la fin des cours, il croisa Sakura dans les couloirs, alors qu'elle ramenait les cahiers de texte. Il l'aborda en pensant à la rumeur et oubliant leur différent : 

- Sakura !

- … Quoi ?

Son attitude froide rappela les évènements de ce matin à Shaolan, mais pas le choix, il était lancé. Il sentait le besoin oppressent de se justifier :

- Tu sais à propos des rumeurs…

Mais Sakura ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, elle se retourna et lui rétorqua en le fixant dans les yeux :

- Je sais, Tomoyo m'a tous dit. Alors tu sais quoi, je te souhaite de bonne vacance avec elle, j'espère que sa va enfin conclure. N'ai pas de remords, on se verra peut être j'y vais avec Katsu. Maintenant dépose sa aux casier pour moi, tu serais un ange. Sur ce, bye !

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle avait expédié Shaolan. Il n'avait eu le temps de rien placer, il la regarda s'éloigner en faisant la moue. Il se demanda vraiment, mais vraiment, pourquoi, depuis tous ce temps, il se prenait la tête pour une fille qui le méprisait tant !!

* * *

Sakura se mordait les lèvres en descendant les escaliers, paquet de clope à la main, briquet dans l'autre, elle courait à moitié. Elle était énervée, pleine de rage et de haine… Et tellement d'autres sentiments qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ! Elle alluma sa clope dans un geste rageur et sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule : 

- Sakura ?

Elle se retourna et dit avec soulagement :

- Katsu, tu m'as fait peur !

- T'as cru que c'était qui ?

Sakura répondit tout sourire :

- Tu sais le professeur qui vient te rappeler qu'il t'a collé le soir même !

- T'as tellement de colle que sa ?

Sakura lui tira la langue :

- Pas tellement cette année ! Ah, en fait, je peux te parler ?

Avec des gestes de main, Katsu lui répondit :

- Bien sur, regarde, on est que tous les deux là, enfin, dans un certains sens.

A la sortie des cours il y avait forcément du monde, mais peut s'attardait devant le lycée. Sakura recommença à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, mais lorsqu'elle vit Shaolan arrivé, elle lui dit en lui prenant le poignet :

- Je voulais dire pas devant le lycée…

Comme pressé, elle ajouta :

- On va dans un café ou une connerie comme sa ?

- Je te suis, miss.

Katsu tourna sa tête vers l'entrée du lycée et vit Shaolan les observer d'un regard noir. Il ne comprit pas, mais il n'aima pas son regard non plus. Dehors, il faisait frais, Sakura avait mit une longue écharpe noire, un gilet noir, une jupe en jean assez longue et des bottes noires. Elle le traînait assez rapidement, restant tout sourire, fidèle à elle-même. Elle se tourna vers lui à un croisement et lui dit :

- J'ai envie de m'amuser ce soir, pas toi ?

- Pourquoi pas ! Il n'y a pas une fête foraine près d'Ival ?

Les yeux de Sakura s'illuminèrent, étais-ce réellement à elle qu'il parlait de fête foraine ???

- Sérieux ???

Puis elle rougit et détourna le regard :

- Tu dois me prendre pour une vraie gamine !

- Dans ce cas je suis un véritable gamin, j'y vais tous les ans, je connais même quelques forains. On y fait un tour ?

Le sourire de Sakura illumina de nouveau son joli minois et ils allèrent sans attendre jusqu'à la gare. Ils attendirent le train en se racontant leur journée, lorsque celui-ci arriva, Sakura demanda :

- Sinon t'as des nouvelles de mon frère ?

Mais la réponse de Katsu fut couverte par le crissement du train s'arrêtant en gare. Sakura n'osa pas le faire répéter et ils montèrent dans le train. Sakura triturait ses bagues en observant le paysage, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle pourrait peut être en profiter pour passer voir Camilla ?

- Je ne connais pas trop le coin, alors je te laisse me diriger ?

Katsu lui répondit tout sourire :

- Pas de problème ! Mais dis moi, pourquoi t'était aussi pressé devant le lycée ?

Sakura rougit et n'osa pas répondre tout de suite. Mentir ou ne pas mentir ? Elle détailla Katsu du coin de l'œil et se dit qu'il valait mieux être honnête que de commencer une interminable série de mensonges :

- Je ne voulais pas croiser Shaolan…

- Tu le fuis ?

- Pas vraiment, mais il m'énerve tellement que sa me tue le morale…

Katsu ne pu s'empêcher de la taquiner :

- C'est mignon ! Vous sortez ensemble ?

Sakura le fixa, étonné de la question de Katsu et répondit :

- Non, pas du tout… La seule fille qui l'intéresse c'est Tomoyo…

Katsu avait entendu des bribes d'histoire de ce qui s'était passé lors de la troisième de Sakura, alors il préféra changer de sujet :

- Regarde, on peut voir le grand huit d'ici !!

Sakura colla son nez à la vitre et dit :

- J'adore cette attraction, même si c'est un peu trop lent !

- Tu aimes la vitesse ?

- Ué, pourquoi ?

- Je vais t'en faire baver !!

- Je ne crois pas que tu tiennes aussi bien que moi !

- Je te mets au défi !

Ils sourirent et descendirent du train.

* * *

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, 1 heure d'attraction après, Sakura et Katsu sortait de la dernière attraction à grande vitesse. Sakura s'aggripa au bras de Katsu et marmonna : 

- Y a un banc là… On s'assoit un peu s'il te plaît ou je vais vomir mes tripes !

Katsu était un peu barbouillé lui aussi, mais se sentait mieux que Sakura. Cependant s'asseoir lui ferait du bien aussi. Il aida Sakura à s'asseoir lentement, et s'assit à son tour en basculant sa tête en arrière pour observer le ciel orangé.

- Alors, tu vois que je t'en ai fait baver !!

Sakura redressa son regard et esquissa un petit sourire :

- J'avou… Mais je me suis bien amusé quand même !! Sa m'a changé les idées…

Katsu esquissa un sourire, il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand une voix d'un forain l'interrompit :

- Katsu-chan !!

Il se retourna, c'était le stand de tir. Il aida Sakura à se relever et tapa dans la main du forain vieux d'une trentaine d'année. Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil et dit :

- Je t'offre une partie pour dégoter une jolie peluche à ton amie.

- Tu sais que je gagne à tous les coups à ce stand non ?

- Cadeau, comme tu viens chaque année !

Katsu prit un fusil, le chargea, le posa sur son épaule et visa. Il y eu quelques secondes de silence, le forain fit un clin d'œil à Sakura puis trois coups de fusil partirent en même temps. Il ne restait aucun des trois ballons. Le forain prit une peluche, un lapin de taille moyenne rose. Lorsque Sakura le vit, ses yeux furent remplacés par deux gros cœur et elle se jeta dessus. Son pêcher mignon entre les sucreries, la clope, l'alcool et les beaux gosses, c'était bien les peluches !! (Je crois que c'est le seul point positif de ses pêchés mignon  ) Elle remercia le forain avec un grand sourire qui pointa Katsu en disant :

- C'est plutôt ce jeune homme que tu dois remercier !!

Sakura lui tira la langue :

- Tricheur !!

- Quoi ??!!

Katsu esquissa un sourire en coin et reposa l'arme sur le comptoir :

- Merci Djii, tu es encore là demain ?

- Comme toujours !

- Je passerais te voir demain alors…

- Je t'en prit, allez filez la jeunesse !!

Après avoir fait quelques pas, Katsu se tourna vers Sakura et demanda :

- Alors, tu veux faire quoi maintenant ?

Sakura tenait son gros nounours à deux bras, elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant une attraction qui l'attirait, alors son regard se porta sur la grande roue et elle dit en lui faisant un clin d'œil :

- Et si on allait sur la grande roue ?

Katsu mit ses mains dans ses poches et fixa la grande roue, dans le ciel dorée du soleil qui se couchait :

- Sérieux ?

Sakura s'attendit à ce qu'il réponde non et baissa alors le regard, il y eu quelques minutes de silences, un vent doux… Alors Katsu esquissa un sourire et répondit :

- T'attends quoi ? On y va avant que sa ferme ?

Sakura fut tout sourire, le pris par surprise par le bras et lui dit :

- Allez, vite !!

Ils firent la queue. Durant celle-ci, Sakura tenta d'appeler rapidement Camilla mais celle-ci ne répondit pas. Elle s'inquiéta légèrement mais se rassura en se disant que Shaku était avec elle. Au guichet, Katsu serra la main du forain légèrement plus vieux que lui. Enfin, ils montèrent dans le manège et s'élevèrent lentement en altitude. Sakura s'émerveilla comme une enfant, puis, elle se sentit gêné quand elle remarqua que Katsu la fixait avec un sourire en coin. Elle replaça une mèche de cheveu derrière son oreille et dit :

- Je dois passer pour une vraie gamine…

- Pourquoi tu dit sa ? demanda t'il, surpris.

Sakura l'étudia de haut en bas, Katsu était plus âgée qu'elle, mature… Et en plus c'était un ami de son frère ! Gêné, elle regarda par la fenêtre en serrant le lapin contre elle et répondit :

- J'ai toujours été fan de la grande roue depuis que je suis petite mais j'y suis pas monté souvent…

Elle s'interrompit soudain en s'extasiant devant la vue :

- Regarde le couché de soleil !!

Katsu regarda par la fenêtre, les mains dans la poche et esquissa de nouveau un sourire :

- C'est vrai que c'est beau…

Alors qu'ils arrivaient presque au sommet, la grande roue s'arrêta. Katsu avait une vague idée de ce qui venait de se passer, il regarda en bas par la fenêtre, il n'y avait personne qui faisait la queue car un écriteau « fermé » était posé devant. Il y avait juste un couple un peu plus devant, en regardant bien en bas, Katsu vit le forain qui pointa son pouce en l'air en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Katsu cria :

- Kenji !!

Mais il n'y eu pas de réponse, Katsu poussa un soupir et rentra sa tête à l'intérieur de la petite cabine, légèrement gêné. Sakura souriait, comme toujours, il était rare de voir son visage peiné au lycée. Après quelques secondes de silence, Katsu demanda :

- Tu revois ton père ?

Le corps de Sakura se raidit, elle fixa Katsu, complètement désarçonné ( 1 ), celui-ci lui expliqua :

- Ton frère m'as dit pas mal de choses tu sait…

Sakura n'osa pas continuer à le regarder dans les yeux, elle préféra s'attarder sur le soleil couchant lorsqu'elle répondit :

- Je ne le vois plus, et je ne veux plus jamais le revoir…

- Et ta mère ?

- Il me l'a volé…

- Elle revient de temps en temps ?

Le regard de Sakura se voila, les jointures des ses doigts devinrent blanches tant elles les serraient contre le nounours. Elle répondit :

- Je ne sais même plus c'est quand la dernière fois qu'on à parlé…

Katsu fut surpris, il ne savait pas que les relations familiales de la famille Kinomoto avaient évolué dans ce sens. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, il voyait bien que Sakura était au bord des larmes. Il se courba et soupira :

- Je suis désolé, je suis doué pour casser l'ambiance !

Sakura esquissa un sourire et répondit :

- Sa va mieux !! C'est rien, de toute façon sa fait déjà pas mal d'année que c'est comme sa, mais dès que j'aurais les moyens de vivre par moi-même je compte bien avoir une discussion avec ma mère !! Et quand j'aurais le courage j'affronterais mon père !

Katsu lui sourit et posa une main sur son épaule :

- Sa c'est la Sakura que j'ai toujours connu ! Dire que je te connais depuis ta primaire !! Avec ton gros sac à dos et tes grosses joues !!

Sakura se plaqua les mains sur les joues et répliqua :

- Laisse mes joues tranquilles !! Je me souviens que quand j'était petite, t'arrêtais pas de m'embêter à cause de sa, sa m'a vachement complexer !!

- C'est surtout parce que Toya en rajoutait trois tonnes !

- Sûrement… Grrr !!

Ils rirent un bon coup, et avec une secousse la grande roue redémarra son allure lente. Sakura fixa le paysage sans rajouter un mot, profitant de la vue des derniers rayons de soleil qui surplombait la ville. Katsu fit de même, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à la jeune fille tellement charmante… Jamais il n'aurait imaginé succomber à son charme à ELLE qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance. La nacelle s'arrêtait et ils descendirent. Retenant son lapin d'un bras, Sakura s'étira de l'autre et demanda :

- Dis, sa te dérange si je passe voir une amie ?

- Non bien sur, par contre je te suis, je ne sais pas où elle habite !!

Avec une goutte de sueur, Sakura leva les yeux au ciel :

- A vrai dire… moi non plus ! Mais bon, j'ai mon portable !

Elle appela le numéro de Camilla. Il y eu une longue sonnerie… Elle ne répondit pas. Elle réessaya de nouveau… Alors que le répondeur allait commencer elle raccrocha puis composa le numéro de Shaku. Sa sonna de nouveau longtemps mais elle n'abandonna pas, elle s'inquiétait légèrement pour ses amis… Et si Camilla avait rechuté ? Elle eu l'impression que son ventre se contracta mais Shaku décrocha enfin au bout du deuxième appel :

- « Allô ? »

- Shaku ? C'est bien toi ?

- « Qui veux tu que ce soit ! »

- Je suis à Ival là… Tu es toujours chez Camilla ?

- « Bien sur… Laisse moi deviner… Tu veux venir ? »

Gêné, Sakura répondit en souriant à Katsu :

- Bah… Si Camilla veut bien, au pire c'est pas grave !

- « Camilla ? … … Ok, c'est bon. Je paris que tu ne sais pas où elle habite ! »

- Décidemment aujourd'hui tu lit à travers moi ! Ah, en fait, sa la gêne si j'ai un ami avec moi ? »

- « Quelqu'un de bien ? »

- Ouiii rooooh, je le connais depuis que je suis au primaire !

- « Pourtant sa fait que quatre ans que tu habites ici environ… »

- C'est une longue histoire, bon, tu viens nous chercher ?

- « J'arrive, j'arrive… A tout de suite ! »

Sakura referma le clapet et fut tout sourire devant Katsu. Celui-ci lui demanda :

- Shaku… Shakusatsu Li ?

- Hummm… Oui, pourquoi ?

- Beaucoup de succès auprès des filles de ma classe !

Sakura ne pus s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Katsu mit les mains dans les poches et continua en souriant :

- Elles sont toutes vertes de jalousie quand elles vous voient traîner avec ! Elles se demandent pourquoi vous ne sortez pas avec etc… Mais bon, c'est pas votre genre je pense !

Sakura se mit à rire et demanda :

- Tu ne m'imagines pas sortir avec ?

- Bah… Pas vraiment, pourquoi ?

- En troisième, j'était sortit avec, pas longtemps peut être, mais bon !

Katsu leva les yeux au ciel en souriant et répondit :

- Bon, j'ai rien dit !

Ils se regardèrent et sourire simplement. Sakura savait au fond d'elle que même si sa faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, Katsu était quelqu'un en qui on pouvait avoir confiance. Elle demanda au bout de quelques secondes de silence :

- Et toi sinon, ta sœur va bien ?

Katsu redressa le visage vers elle, son sourire avait disparu…

* * *

_Quelques minutes plus tôt…

* * *

Shaku et Camilla regardait la télé après avoir grignoté des gâteaux aux chocolats. Camilla poussa un soupir et répliqua : _

- Shakuuuu… J'en ai marre d'être dans ce putain de fauteuil… Je me lève !

- Camilla… Recommence pas...

Depuis le début de la matinée, leurs conversations avaient le don de tourner au vinaigre. Shaku était épuisé car Sandy lui avait prit la tête toute la nuit au téléphone. Camilla tourna vers lui un regard plein de dédain et répliqua :

- Je fais ce que je veux !

- Et bien fait ! Tombe dans les escaliers comme ce matin, sauf que cette fois je ne serais pas là pour te rattraper !!

- De toute façon qu'est ce que t'en a à fouttre !!

Camilla se leva, serra les poings et dit en tremblant :

- Rentre chez toi !! J'ai jamais eu l'impression de te faire autant chier !! Allez vas y remballe je peux me débrouiller toute seule maintenant !! Je suis assez grande merde !

- Comme si je pouvais te laisser toute seule dans cet état…

- Arrête de parler de moi comme si j'étais un fardeau !! Rentre chez toi si tu me considères ainsi !! Et puis merde t'es pas mon père !!! J'en est déjà un sa me suffit largement !!

Shaku braqua son regard sur Camilla. Celle-ci sentit qu'elle avait fait une erreur. Shaku et Shaolan ont perdu leur père lorsqu'ils avaient 13 ans. Il y eu un long silence, la téléphone portable de Camilla vibra, elle ne répondit pas. Par la fenêtre, les rayons dorés baignaient la salle. Shaku la fixa sans ciller et se releva :

- D'accord, bah tu sais quoi, démerde toi, mais si il t'arrive quelque chose, ne t'en prend qu'à toi-même !!

Camilla ne répondit pas, continuant de la fixer en serrant les poings. Il la dépassa et prit sa veste sur la chaise. Les bras de Camilla se mirent à trembler ainsi que ses jambes. Elle sentit toute son énergie la quitter, elle se sentit devenir livide. Elle pensa :

« Shaku… Tu rêves d'un père, je rêve de me débarrasser du mien… Sa fait de nous deux des opposés… Pourtant… On a appris à se compléter, non ? »

Elle se tourna d'un coup vers Shaku qui venait d'ouvrir la porte. Il tourna son regard vers elle, le portable de Camilla cessa de vibrer. Ils se fixèrent de nouveau sans ciller. Camilla cessa d'un coup de trembler, elle se sentit devenir soudainement glacée et elle murmura, les yeux grands ouverts :

- Excuse moi…

Une larme coula doucement le long de sa joue… Sa vue se voila lentement, Shaku continuait de la fixer si froidement… Elle avait la sensation que le froid de son regard envahissait tout son corps, congelant même son cœur. Elle se sentit faible et ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids. Elle tomba en arrière, la tête la première, sur le carrelage glacé. Shaku ne resta pas de glace, il s'approcha d'elle et lui souleva la tête, il eu une montée d'adrénaline et d'angoisse. Jouait elle la comédie ? Ce n'était pas son genre. Elle était devenue toute pâle… Paniqué, il lui donna une grosse baffe en lui ordonnant :

- Réveille toi !

Les sourcils de Camilla se froncèrent et elle murmura :

- 'tain… Je suis réveillé…

Shaku poussa un soupir de bonheur. Camilla maugréa, les yeux toujours fermés, les sourcils froncés :

- J'ai mal à la tête ! Fais chier !

Shaku ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

- Tu vois que j'avais raison, on ne peut pas te laisser seule !

Camilla rouvrit lentement les yeux, le fixa et soupira :

- Toi… Ne remet pas sa sur le tapis !! Sa suffit…

Shaku oublia rapidement sa rancune et la porta jusqu'au canapé.

- Tes jambes vont rapidement s'en remettre, apprend à être patiente.

- Je ne le suis pas !

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Camilla la fixa, d'abord la mine boudeuse, puis un sourire se dessina à son tour sur ses lèvres. Ils ne se dirent rien pendant quelques minutes. Camilla bascula sa tête en arrière et dit en fixant le plafond :

- Je ne suis pas du genre à avoir peur… Mais quand je me dit que je n'arriverait peut être plus à marcher, j'en tremble !!

- Arrête de dire sa !! Regarde, le lendemain de ta sortit d'hôpital, tu était incapable de bouger tes jambes, là tu peux même marcher !

- Alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à tenir debout ?

- Il faut réhabituer ton corps, ce n'est rien, ce soir sa ira mieux !

- Alors dans ce cas pourquoi tu m'empêches de marcher ?

Shaku ne savait pas vraiment pas quoi répondre à part :

- Depuis la scène de ce matin dans les escaliers, sa me fait peur. Rien que là, tu aurais pu t'exploser le crâne !!

- J'ai les os solides !!

- Bref ! Changeons de sujet !!

Camilla ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, en se disant que sur ce coup, elle aurait pu s'embrouiller avec Shaku pour une broutille. Elle se redressa et posa ses deux mains sur les joues de Shaku en le fixant sérieusement dans les yeux. Shaku fut surpris et déstabiliser. Camilla eu un grand sourire et avec deux doigts, pinça chaque joue de Shaku et les tira. Shaku la fixa d'un air blasé :

- Arrête…

Camilla ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats :

- Si t'es pas trop mimi comme sa !! Complètement déformé !!

Shaku désirait la vengeance. En un tour de bras, il réussit à faire lâcher Camilla, la fit basculer et se mit à tirer les joues de la jeune fille :

- Alors, sa fait du bien un petit lifting mademoiselle ?

- Aïïïeuuuuh !! Sa fait mal !!

- Genre tu fais ta chochotte maintenant !!

Camilla lui tira la langue et répliqua :

- Allez arrête ou ma peau va pendre après !!

Shaku esquissa un sourire et arrêta de tirer la peau de la jeune fille, cependant il laissa ses mains sur ses joues. Camilla continuait à lui sourire, puis souleva un sourcil, ne comprenant pas le manque de réaction de son ami ?

- Shaku-chan ?

Rien de tel pour l'énerver, mais il n'y eu pourtant aucune réaction. Alors, elle fixa son regard et elle aussi devint sérieuse tout autant que mal à l'aise. A dire vrai, elle n'aimait pas vraiment ce regard, ce regard qu'on les hommes quand ils vous regardent, ce regard qui n'avait logiquement rien à faire dans les yeux de son meilleur ami lorsque celui-ci la fixait. Ce regard, il avait du le servir à une centaine de filles, et c'est pourquoi Camilla n'aimait pas vraiment qu'il lui soit destiné. Pourtant, ce regard, il l'envoûtait… Etrangement, plus les secondes de silences passait, plus son malaise disparaissait, alors qu'elle aurait pensé le contraire. Lentement, le visage si sérieux de Shaku s'approcha dangereusement d'elle, en fermant les yeux. Camilla paniqua pendant une fraction de seconde, et puis encore pendant une fraction de seconde, elle hésita à fermer les yeux elle aussi… Ce qu'elle finit par faire, juste envoûter par le silence, le chant des oiseaux, du vent, du soleil couchant… Alors que les lèvres de Shaku commencèrent à frôler les siennes, son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer. Le visage de Shaku recula de quelques millimètres, alors soudainement prise d'une pulsion, d'une décision brutale, Camilla attrapa des deux bras la nuque de Shaku et reprit ses lèvres. Alors, enfin, ils purent s'embrasser. C'était un tableau étrange… Bancale. Pourtant il avait tout pour être réel et romantique. Un soleil couchant qui laissait l'ambiance dorée passé à travers les fenêtres, le chant doux des oiseaux, le bruit du vent dans les feuilles d'érable… Un salon, un canapé, deux adolescents qui s'embrassent… Ce qui était bancale, ce n'était pas le décor, mais les personnages centraux. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement car pourquoi ils s'embrassaient alors que quelques minutes avant ils s'affirmaient être simplement meilleurs amis… Et puis, si, finalement… c'était justement car ils étaient meilleurs amis qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser… ? Ou tout simplement, si ce tableau n'était pas bancale et que l'amour restait un mystère qu'on ne peut pas expliquer ? Toutes ces questions, ils ne se les posaient pas pour le moment alors que le portable de Camilla vibrait pour la dernière fois. La seule chose auquel ils pensaient, c'était le jour de leur rencontre, tous les moments passés ensemble… Jusqu'à maintenant… Dès que le portable de Camilla cessa de vibrer, ce fut au tour de celui de Shaku. Finalement leurs lèvres se séparèrent et en le fixant, Camilla répliqua :

- Tu devrais répondre, c'est peut être urgent…

Venait de dire celle qui avait laissé sonné deux fois son portable !! Avec regrets ( ?) il sortit son portable de la poche intérieure de son blouson :

- Allô ?

Camilla n'entendait pas la conversation. Elle ne savait pas qui s'était, mais immédiatement elle pensa à Sandy et sa l'énerva, comme d'habitude, se rendit-elle compte.

- Qui veux tu que ce soit ! ... … … Bien sur, laisse moi deviner… Tu veux venir ? … … … Camilla ?

Il demanda à Camilla toujours allonger sur le canapé :

- C'est Sakura, elle peut venir ?

- Quel question conne !! Bien sur !!

Shaku reprit sa conversation téléphonique :

- Ok, c'est bon. Je paris que tu ne sais pas où elle habite ! … … … Quelqu'un de bien ? … … … Pourtant sa fait que quatre ans que tu habites ici environ… … … J'arrive, j'arrive… A tout de suite !

Shaku se tourna vers Camilla et lui dit :

- Je vais chercher Sakura à la gare, tu restes** sagement** ici ?

- Bien sur ! Tu m'as prit pour une gamine ou quoi ?

Ils se fixèrent et sourire. Shaku prit sa veste et partit en disant :

- Je me dépêche !

Quand il referma la porte derrière lui, Camilla poussa un soupir et bascula sa tête en arrière. Elle tourna la tête vers les portes vitrées et sursauta. Zeth était derrière la porte, il lui fit un signe de main. Elle s'était subitement redressée, une main sur son cœur, elle essaya de se calmer. Il lui avait fait une de ces peurs !! Elle se redressa lentement sur ses jambes, lui ouvrit la porte et lui demanda :

- Sa fait longtemps que t'es là ?!

Zeth ne répondit pas, ferma juste les yeux en guise de sourire. Il rentra et dit lentement :

- Tu ferrais mieux de t'asseoir, sa m'étonnerais que tes jambes sois complètement rétablies…

Camilla s'assit sur le canapé et dit, tout sourire :

- Je ne pensais pas te revoir aussi vite ! Tu vas bien ?

Zeth retira l'écharpe qui lui cachait le bas du visage et répondit en esquissant un sourire :

- Aussi bien que d'habitude.

Il s'assit en face d'elle sur une sorte de pouf et dit :

- Alors, c'était lui ton « meilleur ami » ?

Camilla se sentit rougir et devenir ridicule. Mal à l'aise, elle se mit une main devant son visage et répondit :

-Shaku ?? Euh… Oui oui…

Voyant que sa l'embarrassait, il lui dit :

- Je pense que ce n'est pas encore très clair pour toi dans ton esprit, non ?

Camilla releva les yeux vers lui et répondit en rabaissant sa main :

- Comme d'habitude, tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert…

- Je vais changer de sujet, mais c'est bien son frère jumeau qui vient me prendre quelques bouts…

- Shaolan ?

- Par contre je lui ai fait un peu peur…

- Comment sa ? s'inquiéta Camilla.

- Je lui ai fait comprendre que je te connaissais !

Camilla serra son poing et dit avec un sourire en coin :

- Je vais le massacrer…

- Ne sois pas si dur, tu es passé par là toi aussi…

- Mmmmh… Mais je suis tout, sauf un exemple !! Je lui parlerais… Après, ce sera à lui de voir…

Zeth posa sur Camilla un regard bienveillant et dit :

- Tant que **toi** tu ne reprends pas…

* * *

Sakura se tourna vers lui et agita lentement sa main. Shaku arriva à leur niveau et serra la main de Katsu en se présentant : 

- Shakusatsu, je t'ai déjà vu toi non ?

- Katsu, oui, ont part au même endroit en vacance et je suis au même lycée !

- Aaaaah exact ! Bref, j'aime pas trop laisser Camilla seule, elle habite pas loin, on y va ?

Sakura commença à marcher en allumant une clope :

- Ont est partit !!

Katsu leva les yeux au ciel :

- Si ton frère savait que tu fumais !!

- Je compte sur toi pour ne pas lui dire !

Katsu sourit tristement en guise de réponse. Shaku demanda :

- Tu ne fumes pas toi ? Pourtant il me semble t'avoir déjà vu…

- C'est rare, j'ai ralentit on va dire !

Shaku ne chercha pas plus loin et ils marchèrent en parlant tranquillement. Sakura resta stupéfaite devant la maison :

- Euh… C'est là que Camilla habite ?

- Bah… Oui, pourquoi ?

- Mais elle est riche !!

Katsu eu un regard légèrement triste et répondit :

- Ici les maisons c'est pas chère, cette ville à pas trop de succès…

Sakura ne rajouta rien et ils entrèrent. Camilla les attendait sur un fauteuil roulant à l'entrée en fumant une clope. Dès qu'elle les vit, elle se leva et se jeta sur Sakura en la serrant dans ses bras :

- Ma Sakura d'amoureuuuuh !!

Shaku s'énerva :

- Camilla !! Combien de fois je t'ai dit de pas te lever !

- Oh sa suffit Shaku, j'ai trop d'énergie à dépenser !!

Sakura éclata de rire suivit rapidement de Camilla. Cette dernière se tourna vers l'entrée et dit en élevant la voix :

- En fait, je voudrais vous présentez quelqu'un !

Shaku, étonnée, se tourna vers l'entrée. Sur le palier, il vit un grand jeune homme qui devait être légèrement plus âgé que Camilla. Ses yeux clairs lui rappelaient quelque chose mais il avait du mal à se souvenir…

- Je vous présente Zeth, je le connais depuis que je suis haute comme trois pommes !

Shaku crut recevoir un coup de massue en plein dans l'estomac…

_« Il s'appelle Zeth, enfin je t'ai déjà parlé de lui ! C'est de lui que je suis amoureuse, je le trouve magnifique ! Même si des fois ses yeux me font peurs !! Ils sont très très claire !!!… . Il habite dans la même ville que moi, à Ival. Et des fois il me fait peur… Mais je l'aime ! »_

C'était ce que Camilla avait écrit dans son journal intime… En effet, il faisait peur, il avait une présence écrasante. Ses yeux très clairs se posèrent sur lui, un frisson le parcourut. Pourtant il ne détourna pas le regard. Il y eu un long silence durant lequel chacun jaugea l'autre. Mal à l'aise, Camilla demanda :

- Vous vous connaissez ?

Shaku répondit simplement :

- Non, j'en ai juste entendu parlé…

Shaku ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire, alors il dit en regardant sa montre :

- Bon Camilla je te laisse, ta mère ne devrait pas tarder, et puis tu n'es pas seule.

- Pourquoi tu pars aussi vite ?

- J'ai des trucs à régler avec mon frère…

Camilla fut surprise :

- Tu ne m'en a pas parlé…

- Pourtant je suis sur que tu es au courant ! On se voit demain.

Il se retourna et esquissa un sourire avant de partir de nouveau vers la gare. Pour changer de sujet, Sakura dit :

- Eh bien, il a du courage de faire des aller retour comme sa !

Camilla lui sourit et demanda :

- Alors, tu nous présentes ce charmant jeune homme ?

Sakura, tout sourire présenta :

- C'est Katsu, le meilleur ami de mon frère !! Il est au lycée et je le connais depuis que je suis petite.

- Enchanté Katsu ! Ah oui Zeth, je te présente Sakura, je l'ai connu au collège en troisième, c'est une jeune fille adorable !!

- Enchanté de connaître l'ami d'enfance de Camilla.

Zeth regarda Sakura et Katsu avant de dire tranquillement en baissant de nouveau l'écharpe qu'il avait remit sur le bas de son visage :

- Laisse moi deviner petite Sakura, ton grand frère s'appelait Toya…

Sakura fut surprise et demanda :

- Comment savez-vous ?

- Il a souvent traîné ici quand il était plus jeune avec ton ami…

Katsu se tourna vers Sakura tout sourire et répondit :

- C'est la bande à Zeth qui nous a fait retourner chez nous en quelques minutes !

Avec une goutte de sueur, Sakura demanda :

- C'est-à-dire ?

Katsu esquissa un sourire, fourra ses mains dans ses poches et expliqua :

- Ont étaient venu faire les 400 coups du côté d'Ival, mais on va dire qu'on s'est attiré quelques ennuis ! Heureusement pour nous, ce jour là, la bande de Zeth avait prévu une confrontation avec ceux qui nous voulait du mal.

Zeth acheva :

- Mais on leur a surtout dit qu'ils avaient rien à faire ici…

Katsu avait un sourire gêné. Sakura leva les yeux au ciel :

- Mouais, en gros, mon frère c'était pas un ange dans sa jeunesse quoi !

- On est tous passez par là !argumenta Katsu.

Camilla proposa :

- Sa vous dirait d'entré ? Installez vous dans le salon je reviens, je vais chercher une veste dans ma chambre j'ai un peu froid !

Zeth se tourna vers elle et demanda calmement :

- Tu vas réussir à monter les escaliers ?

- Qui vivra verra !!

Puis sans attendre de réponse, Camilla monta les escaliers. Malgré tout elle fut rapidement fatigué. Arrivé à l'étage, elle prit un long gilet noir qu'elle enfila et poussa un soupir en se demandant pourquoi Shaku était partit si brutalement. Il était peut être mal à l'aise à cause de… Perdu dans ses pensées, son regard se posa sur sa petite bibliothèque et elle remarqua qu'un livre n'était pas à sa place. Etonnée elle s'approcha et sortit le livre. Elle remarqua que c'était le journal intime de son enfance, elle esquissa un sourire pendant que des souvenirs l'enrobèrent. Le coin d'une photo dépassait entre les pages. Elle ouvrit le livre et vit que c'était une photo d'elle et Zeth lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Elle esquissa un sourire, le regard de Zeth n'avait pas changés avec les années… Puis, par curiosité, elle relut le passage. Elle rougit en relisant le moment où elle parlait de Zeth et se rappela que gamine, elle avait été attirée par celui-ci. Mais soudain, une pensée s'immisça dans son esprit…

« Si le livre n'était pas à sa place… Serais-ce parce que Shaku l'aurait lu ? »

Puis rapidement, tout s'enchaîna dans son esprit. Dès que Shaku avait reconnu Zeth… Il aurait fait une crise de jalousie ? Cela paraissait trop peu probable, il aurait vraiment fallut qu'il lise ce passage… Mais cela n'était pas impossible… Camilla se torturait l'esprit quand la voix de Sakura la ramena à la réalité :

- Camilla, tout va bien ?

Celle-ci sembla se réveillé, reposa le livre et dit à l'embrassure de la porte de sa chambre :

- Oui, deux secondes j'arrive.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre, elle se tourna vers sa bibliothèque et se sentit mal à l'aise… Avait il tout lu ? Toute sa misérable vie ? Non… Sinon son attitude aurait changé… Elle ne savait pas. Elle sentit ses jambes fléchir sous son poids. Dans les escalier, elle prit grand appui sur la rambarde et arriver au salon s'étala dans le canapé en soupirant. Puis elle redressa le regard vers ses invités et dit en agitant la main :

- Si vous avez soif vous vous servez, j'ai pu la force de me lever là. Zeth, tu sais ou sont les boissons…

Zeth esquissa un sourire et demanda :

- Quelqu'un veut quelque chose ?

Sakura opta timidement pour un jus de fruit, tandis que trop gêné, Katsu ne voulut rien. Camilla haussa les épaules :

- Comme vous voudrez, pour moi ce sera une bière Zeth !

Katsu sembla se lever péniblement, mais une fois debout il en imposait tellement… Il posa son regard sur Camilla et après quelques minutes de silence dit :

- Une bière ?

Camilla soutint son regard et répondit :

- Bah oui, pourquoi ?

Zeth haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Camilla eu un regard perplexe puis haussa les épaules à son tour. Puis elle demanda à Katsu :

- Alors, depuis quand tu connais ma petite Sakura ?

Katsu sembla gêné d'être entouré de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se grata la nuque en souriant et répondit :

- Houla, probablement depuis qu'elle à sucer pour la première fois son pouce !

Camilla fut surprise :

- Si longtemps ?!

Sakura répondit :

- C'est le meilleur ami de mon frère, ils ont passé toute leur enfance ensemble !

Camilla fut épaté :

- Dans ce cas vous devez bien vous connaître !!

Katsu répondit, d'autant plus gêné :

- Pas vraiment ! J'ai perdu le contact avec Sakura depuis que Toya à quitter le domicile des parents… Sa fait un sacré bout de temps ! Mais j'ai eu le plaisir de la revoir au lycée !!

Camilla réfléchit et demanda :

- Mais sa te fais quel âge alors ?

- 19 ans, enfin bientôt 20… Si je suis encore au lycée c'est qu'on va dire que j'ai prit une année sabbatique entre un redoublement.

Le visage de Camilla s'éclaira :

- Je vais avoir 19 dans pas longtemps non plus ! En fait on à qu'un an de différence !

- Et toi comment sa se fait ?

- Euuuh… Disons que j'ai commencé ma scolarité au collège un peu tard !

Zeth, qui connaissait toute l'histoire, posa un regard voilé de tristesse sur Camilla. C'était une jeune fille vraiment courageuse… Ce qui lui donna encore plus envie de la protéger… Il apporta le plateau, posa le jus de fruit devant Sakura qui le remercia tout sourire, un autre devant Katsu (sa va bien les chichis hein !! lol) et… un verre d'eau devant Camilla, puis devant lui-même. Camilla le fixa d'un œil douteux et demanda :

- C'est de la vodka ?

- Encore moins…

- … De l'eau ?

- Tout à fait.

- … Pourtant il me semble avoir demandé une bière.

- Tout juste aussi.

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence avant que Camilla n'explose :

- Alors peux tu m'expliquer ce que fait ce biiip de verre d'eau devant moi ?

Zeth la considéra tranquillement et répondit :

- C'est très bon pour la santé l'eau.

Il en but lui-même une gorgée avant d'ajouter :

- Ne crois pas que c'est avec une bière que tu te remettras sur tes pieds rapidement.

Camilla prit son verre d'eau et se laissa tomba contre le dossier moelleux du canapé :

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir un grand frère…

- Ce n'est pas le cas ?

Camilla ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire. Zeth était ordinairement quelqu'un qu'on ne pouvait pas approcher, à quelqu'un à qui ont ne pouvait pas parlé d'autre chose que de bisness. Camilla avait des fois du mal à croire qu'elle avait la même personne devant elle que le dealer des bas d'Ival. Sakura, toute innocente, n'en savait rien. Elle ne savait rien du passé tragique de Camilla, ni de ce que représentait Zeth à Ival. Ce qui lui vaudra des regrets plus tard… Mais nous n'y sommes pas encore. Pour l'instant elle était tout sourire, assise sur le canapé, tenant son jus de fruit d'une main, une clope de l'autre. La conversation allait bon train, Camilla ne cessait de poser des questions à Katsu, qui se sentit de plus en plus à l'aise. Mais au bout d'un certains moment, Zeth dit calmement :

- Camilla…

- Attend Katsu est en train de parler !

- Camilla…

- Quoi Zeth ?!

- La voiture de ta mère est derrière le portail…

Camilla ne pût s'empêcher de faire une grimace. Elle se leva d'un bond, pris le cendrier, le balança, ainsi que les verres et se tourna vers Zeth :

- Zeth, tu peux les raccompagné jusqu'à la gare s'il te plaît ? Je suis désolé les amis, mais je vais devoir vous laissez précipitamment !!

Ils passèrent par la baie vitrée et escaladèrent discrètement le muret du jardin…

Sur la route en direction de la gare, Sakura demanda à Zeth :

- Sa fait longtemps que vous connaissez Camilla ?

Zeth fut surpris d'être vouvoyer, mais Sakura ne pouvait se l'empêcher tellement il l'impressionnait :

- Un peu comme Katsu te connaît.

Sakura acquiesça tranquillement et continua ses questions :

- Dans ce cas, vous connaissez aussi ses parents, non ?

A l'évocation des parents de Camilla, le regard de Zeth devint nostalgique et il hocha simplement la tête avant d'argumenter :

- Si Camilla à du se débarrasser de nous si vite c'est que sa mère est assez sévère. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir.

Avec de grands gestes de mains, Sakura répliqua :

- Mais je ne lui en veux pas du tout, je comprends tout à fait !

Zeth jaugea la jeune fille et finit par dire au bout de quelques minutes :

- Toi tu vis seule, non ?

Sakura se tourna vers lui, surprise. Elle sembla vouloir ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelques choses, mais la referme et répondit en esquissant un sourire plein de sincérité :

- Pas vraiment.

Zeth ne chercha pas plus loin, il avait bien vu le sentiment qui était passé dans les yeux de Sakura, un mélange de tristesse et… et de quoi, il n'avait pas su l'expliquer. Katsu observait du coin de l'œil Zeth. Etais-ce vraiment le même personnage que celui qu'il avait croisé il y a quelques années ? Il était toujours aussi imposant, ses yeux donnaient des frissons, ses joues étaient plus creusées… Ses cheveux toujours aussi argenté, mais son attitude n'avait rien à voir. Certes il était resté froid, mais avec l'ami de Sakura, il avait semblé tellement différent… Sakura le tira de ses pensées en tirant sur sa manche :

- Katsu, tu m'écoutes ?

- Excuse moi, tu me disais quoi ?

Sakura se sentit vexé, mais il lui sourit d'une manière qui rassura Sakura qui répéta :

- Je disais qu'il faudrait que tu passes à l'appartement un jour, si tu es aussi bon que mon frère le disait en cuisine… Sa me changerait des plats surgelés !

Il continua de lui sourire en lui répondant :

- Pas de problème, ce sera un plaisir !

Ils étaient enfin arrivés à la gare. Zeth les laissa en disant simplement :

- Faites attention en rentrant et ne traîner pas trop dans cette ville. Bonne soirée.

Tout sourire, Sakura le remercia :

- Merci de nous avoir raccompagné, faites attention vous aussi, j'ai été enchanté de vous connaître, bonne soirée.

Sans un mot de plus, Zeth remit son écharpe sur le bas de visage, tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans les souterrains de la gare. De dos, il donna des frissons à Katsu. Il se demanda si pour Sakura c'était pareil… Le train arriva rapidement, ils s'installèrent sans un mot, Sakura étouffa un bâillement. Ils descendirent du train lorsque les lampadaires commençaient tout juste à s'allumer. Sur le quai, Sakura s'alluma une cigarette en regardant la lune. Katsu la charia :

- T'es un vrai pompier !

- Mh ? Oh… C'est vrai qu'il faudrait que j'arrête !

Et elle regarda sa cigarette en faisant une grimace. Il y eu quelques secondes de silences, puis ils commencèrent à marcher. Sakura demanda :

- Tu habites toujours près de la gare ?

- Ouais, et toi ? Depuis que ton frère est partit je ne sais même pas où tu habites…

- Tout en haut de la ville, dans la résidence.

- Aaaah je vois.

- De toute façon tu viendras bien un jour à la maison pour faire la cuisine !

Katsu lui sourit et répondit :

- Sûrement, mais je ne vais pas te laisser rentrer toute seule à cette heure ci…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais prendre le bus.

- Bon, bah je vais l'attendre avec toi !

- Comme si il allait arriver quelque chose !!

- On sait jamais !

Sakura eu un rire léger et il s'arrêtèrent devant l'arrêt où quelques personnes attendait, la mine fatiguée. Sakura poussa un soupir et dit, souriante, fixant le ciel :

- J'aurais passé une bonne journée dans l'ensemble…

Dans l'ensemble… Elle retenait le coup de Shaolan, il allait en vacance avec Tomoyo ? Bien, elle ne lui interdisait pas, mais pourtant, elle se sentait trahit. Elle se tourna vers Katsu et demanda :

- C'est toujours bon pour le taf pendant les vacances ?

- Bien sur. Désolé, je t'avais dit qu'on verrait mon père aujourd'hui, mais on fera sa un autre jour, il ne doit plus être à la maison à cette heure…

Sakura ne demanda pas pourquoi et dit juste :

- C'est vraiment gentil…

Elle tira une latte, recracha la fumée, le regard posé sur la chaussée. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, inspira et dit :

- Nè, Katsu…

Le jeune homme tourna sa tête vers la jeune fille :

- Oui ?

- Je… Sa te dérangerait… Si… Si je partais en vacance avec toi ?

Katsu fut tout d'abord surpris, il ne pensait pas que la jeune fille allait lui demander sa…

- Pour moi il n'y a pas de problème, mais tu ne devais pas y aller avec tes amis avec qui tu étais il y a maintenant deux ans, Shaolan et son frère ?

Sakura haussa les épaules et répondit :

- Je n'ai rien contre Shaku, ni vraiment contre Shaolan… Je les verrais sûrement là bas… Excuse moi, en réalité je m'impose complètement, oubli ce que je viens de te demander !

Le bus arriva au loin, ses phares balayèrent la route. Il amorça le dernier virage… Katsu répliqua :

- Tu ne t'imposes pas Sakura ! Tu sais bien que sa ne me dérange pas du tout que tu viennes !

Sakura tourna enfin son regard vers lui. Katsu la fixait avec détermination. Sakura se sentait mal à l'aise, à quel jeu jouait elle ? Partir en vacance avec Katsu, elle l'avait déjà fait dans sa jeunesse mais… Mais… Le bus s'arrêta devant l'arrêt. Sakura esquissa un sourire gêné et répliqua :

- De toute façon on a encore du temps.

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence, les portes du bus s'ouvrirent, un flot de passager descendit. Sakura continua à fixé Katsu et dit sincèrement :

- Merci beaucoup pour cette journée, sa m'a vraiment fait du bien.

Puis, elle monta dans le bus. Katsu réagit trop tard, il voulut l'appeler, mais se retint. Elle l'observa à travers la vitre. Il eu un petit sourire et lui fit un signe de main. Sakura se remit à sourire et répondit à son signe de main. Le bus démarra, et Sakura s'éloigna avec… Katsu resta quelques instants sous l'arrêt de bus. Les mains dans les poches de son jean, sa chemise blanche à manche longues était trop légère, il eu un frisson. Il se rendit enfin compte de la fraîcheur du soir. Il poussa un soupir en fixant le sol. Puis, il remarqua qu'une pluie fine commençait à tomber. Il leva son visage vers le ciel et soupira :

- Y manquait plus que sa… »

* * *

Sakura était assise dans le bus, en train de se ronger l'ongle du pouce. Elle regardait à travers la vitre sans vraiment voir… Une boule à la place du ventre. Elle ne comprenait plus rien… Tous dans sa tête allaient si vite mais rien ne concordait. Cela l'agassait. Et si c'était enfin l'occasion de tourner la page ?

* * *

Shaku était allongé sur son lit, le regard rivé au plafond. Son frère n'était toujours pas rentré… Où il était encore fourré ? En train de fumé ? Encore … ? Il poussa un soupir, il ne comprenait rien à son frère… Ce n'était pourtant pas un souci à ignorer mais il savait bien que lui ne pouvait rien faire. Et si il le disait à Sakura ? Peut être que elle au moins réussirait à faire quelque chose ? Quoi que… Sa n'avait pas l'air d'être la super entente entre eux en ce moment… Et Shaolan était de plus en plus irascible… Tomoyo ? Non, très vite il laissa tombé, n'étais-ce pas elle qui avait commencé à le faire fumé, avec Ahora ? Et… Camilla ? Elle connaissait bien le sujet, si bien qu'elle devait peut être être déjà au courant… Cependant, sa faisait un certains temps qu'elle n'avait pas vu Shaolan… Il plongea son visage dans son oreiller, il lâcha l'affaire, le temps fera ce qu'il a à faire… Il se remémora sa journée, décidément pleine de rebondissement. Il avait encore du mal à y croire, il avait embrassé Camilla… Pas n'importe quelle fille, Camilla, sa meilleure amie… Il se sentit mal rien que d'y penser, qu'est ce qui lui avait prit ? Il était devenu complètement taré ou quoi ? Certes, Camilla était attirante, et en tant que simple homme il avait souvent eu envie de l'embrasser, mais la raison l'avait toujours stoppé, l'avait fait oublié cette stupide idée… Stupide… Etais-ce si stupide ? Il se remémora la scène… Etais-ce si stupide de se sentir aussi bien ? Apaisé… Puis il eu envie de se donner une baffe, sa n'allait vraiment pas dans sa tête. Réveil toi Shakusatsu, on parle de ta meilleure amie. Suffit, ce fut un écart qui ne se reproduira plus… Pourtant il trouva cela injuste… Il avait envie… Il voulait… Il ne savait même pas. Confusion total… Puis, une chose lui revint en tête. Sandy… Et alors ? Une conquête de plus ? Et pourtant, cette fille n'était pas n'importe qui… Elle était sincère et tellement gentille que lui briser le cœur briserait celui de Shaku aussi. Il s'était mit dans de beaux draps ! Il entendit le son de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre. Il regarda sa montre, ce n'était pas sa mère… Il se leva. En effet, dans l'entrée se trouvait son frère jumeau. Celui-ci avait les cheveux mouillés et les yeux rouges. Il posa sa veste humide sur le porte manteau et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il prit un yaourt et s'assit sur une chaise. Après hésitation, Shaku s'assit en face. Shaolan le jaugea du regard avant de demander froidement : 

- Tu veux quoi toi ?

- C'est possible de te parlé sans que tu te mettes sur la défensive ?

- …

- T'as quelque chose à te reprocher ou quoi ?!

- … Pfff…

- Tu le sais très bien en plus.

Shaolan posa son yaourt sur la table et fixa Shaku dans les yeux. Calmement, il dit :

- Tu sais quoi, dis moi tout ce que t'as à me dire, je t'écoute.

Shaku fut surpris par le trop calme Shaolan. Mais de toute manière il devait lui parlé.

- Tes yeux sont rouges.

- Sans blague.

Bon, déjà il assumait, c'était déjà sa.

- Sa t'amuse ?

- Quoi à la fin ?!!

- De fumé cette merde ! Sa t'amuse ?

- Sa va bien toi ! Je suis pas Camilla c'est bon !

Cette remarque blessa Shaku. Shaolan savait bien que cet épisode, Shaku avait tenté de l'oublier. Une main de Shaku se crispa, Shaolan le remarqua et dit dans un sourire :

- Tu veux me frapper ? T'attend quoi ?

Shaku se calma et dit en fixant son frère :

- Pffff, je sais même pas si tu te rend compte de ce que t'es devenu.

- … Ensuite ?

Shaku s'énerva, on aurait dit que son frère n'avait strictement rien à faire de ce qu'il lui disait. Le vent et la pluie se firent entendre contre la vitre de la cuisine. Shaolan sortit une clope et l'alluma. Il continua de fixer son frère, patient et provoquant. Shaku tenta de miser sur Sakura :

- Et Sakura, elle le sait ?

- Ouais…

Shaku resta consterné :

- Pardon ? Et elle en pense quoi ?

- Elle me calcul plus vraiment.

- Et tu t'en fou ?

Shaolan ne répondit pas, tira sur sa cigarette et recracha sa fumée sans le quitter des yeux. Shaku sut qu'il venait de toucher un point sensible. Il se cala sur le fond de sa chaise et dit d'un air détaché :

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle était avec Katsu ce soir…

Shaolan eu un tic nerveux, il fixa son frère avec des petits yeux et demanda :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Shaku prit le temps de faire mariner son frère quelques secondes avant de répondre :

- Elle était à Ival cette après midi, avec Katsu. Ils sont venus nous rejoindre chez Camilla, je suppose qu'ils sont allés à la fête foraine.

Shaolan fixait son frère dans les yeux pour voir si il disait vrai. Cela énerva légèrement Shaku qui répliqua :

- Si tu me crois pas je m'en fou !

Shaolan ne dit rien, tira sur sa clope et haussa les épaules :

- Elle fait ce qu'elle veut, je suis pas son mec !

Shaku soupria :

- Des fois je me demande…

- Pardon ?

- Rien… râla Shaku.

Son frère ? Irrécupérable. Cependant, d'un air détaché, Shaolan dit :

- En fait, j'ai invité Tomoyo pour les vacances.

Shaku qui se balançait sur sa chaise retomba rapidement sur les quatre pieds.

- Tu déconnes ?!

- Non pourquoi ?! Tu l'aimes pas ?!

- Rien à voir… Mais je pensais que c'était Sakura qui viendrait !

Shaolan haussa encore les épaules et écrasant son mégot :

- Eh bien non, mais de toute façon tu la verras là bas, à ce que j'ai comprit, elle y va avec Katsu.

Il commença à se lever, Shaku dit :

- T'es pas un peu jaloux de Katsu toi ?

- Pfff allez arrête.

Il commença à partir quand Shaku posa sa dernière question :

- Est-ce que tu sais au moins depuis combien de temps ils se connaissent ?

- M'en fou…

Puis il sortit de la cuisine. Shaku fixa la vitre en face de lui… Irrécupérable, d'accord, mais sa restait son frère. Si même l'évocation de Sakura ne le changeait pas, que restait il comme solution ? Shaku prit le yaourt laisser par son frère, le jeta et se jeta de nouveau dans son lit. Ce soir, rien n'était clair dans on esprit de toute manière… Les gouttes de pluies s'écrasaient contre la vitre de chambre, le regard de Shaku fixait le vide. Shaku sentit soudain une présence et se tourna vers l'entrée de sa chambre. Shaolan se tenait sur la pas de la porte en fixant son frère. Shaku le regarda avec méfiance :

- Quoi ?

Shaolan dit juste :

- Ne dis rien à maman.

Puis il partit en fermant la porte. Shaku poussa son plus long soupir avant de donner un coup dans le mur. Il ne sentit pas la douleur, il en avait marre, tous lui prenait la tête…

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

(1) Pour ceux qui ne se souviendrait plus, les relations entres Sakura et son père sont très tendues, sa se passe mal quand ils sont ensemble. Relire les chapitres précédent de la saison 1. 


	25. Chapter 23

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter à l'auteur !!

Hello Everybody !!! Retard? Désolé... Mais bon, la suite ne serait tardé vu que j'ai récuperer internet !! Sur ce bonne lecture et merci bcp pour les review c'est ce qui me donne l'inspiration !! bisous !

**Chapitre 23**

**Fall In Love**

_Les sentiments sont quelque chose de si compliqués qu'ont ne peut pas les expliquer, et du début à la fin, ce que j'ai ressentit, il n'y a aucun mot pour le décrire. De ton premier sourire à ton dernier regard… Tu étais « tout » et sans toi j'avais l'impression d'être « rien ». Complètement vide. Tu étais vraiment la force qui me donnait envie me lever chaque matin…_

_Shakusatsu_

Le vendredi matin, la pluie n'avait pas cessé depuis la veille au soir. En se levant, Sakura ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un regard blasé. Le temps maussade qu'il faisait à l'extérieur jouait beaucoup sur son humeur. Elle prit son café avec un clope en fixant les gouttes de pluies tombé, accompagné de rafales de vent. Allez au lycée avec ce temps, rien de pire… Cela annonçait sûrement une mauvaise journée. Et si elle se recouchait ? Puis elle secoua la tête en se disant plutôt « Et si tu prenais ton avenir en main pour une fois ? ». Elle se lava puis s'habilla d'un jean, d'un pull noir à col roulé et enfila son long manteau noir. Alors qu'elle mettait ses cours de la journée dans son sac, elle tomba sur une vieille photo, près de ses étagères. Elle avait été prise en quatrième… Il s'agissait simplement de Tomoyo, Shaolan et elle, prise juste derrière le bâtiment en plein été.

- Sa date…murmura Sakura, le regard nostalgique.

Elle esquissa un sourire douloureux. Jamais elle ne s'était aussi bien entendu avec une fille, qui à l'époque était Tomoyo. Et rapidement, avec Shaolan, le feeling était passé.

« Je me fais du mal… »

Malgré tout, elle prit la photo et la glissa entre les pages de son agenda. En classe, elle la montrerait à Tomoyo. Elle mit le sac sur son épaule et chercha son pépin (petit parapluie). Elle le trouva et regarda par la fenêtre en faisant une grimace. Bon allez… Elle saisit les clefs et sortit de chez elle. Elle devrait faire les courses après avoir vu le père de Katsu pour l'emploi… Elle se lamenta en marchant rapidement, son compte avec toutes ses économies serait bientôt à sec… Entre les clopes et les courses, c'était un peu normal… Heureusement qu'elle allait travailler, mais sa ne paierait que les vacances, il va falloir qu'elle trouve un job à mi-temps. Elle demandera au magasin où elle ferait ses courses dans la soirée si ils pouvaient l'embaucher. Arrivé devant le lycée, Lika et Camilla parlait joyeusement. En fumant sa clope, Sakura s'approcha tranquillement :

- Sa fait plaisir de te revoir devant ce lycée Camilla.

- Parle pour toi ! répliqua celle-ci, tout sourire.

Elles parlèrent pendant quelques minutes, puis arrivèrent Alex et Shaku, suivit de Tomoyo et Shaolan qui parlaient tranquillement. Shaku et Shaolan ne s'était pas adressé un mot depuis hier soir. Camilla se sentit rougir à l'approche de Shaku, comment réagir ? Elle décida de rester fidèle à elle-même et les accueillis avec un grand sourire. Shaku le lui rendit, mais elle se rendit bien compte que ce n'était pas le même que d'habitude. Tomoyo se jeta sur Camilla et dit :

- Sa fait un bien fou de te revoir devant ce foutu lycée !!

Alex lui exprima aussi sa joie de la revoir, mais plus discrètement. Camilla trouvait que ce garçon n'avait pas le sourire facile, mais c'était probablement ce qui faisait son charme. Shaku n'avait pas dormit de toute la soirée… Il épia Camilla du coin de l'œil… Aujourd'hui… Il voudrait lui parler à la sortie des cours…

* * *

La fin de la journée approchait, dernière heure de cours… Après, ce serait le week-end, et dans une semaine, les vacance d'hiver. Sakura mordait son crayon à papier, elle n'avait pas été attentive pendant quasiment toute la journée… Perdus dans ses pensées… Devrait elle y aller avec Katsu ? Car de toute manière, Shaku l'inviterait même si Shaolan s'opposait… Et puis peut être que sa ferait comme il y a deux, peut être que là bas ils se réconcilieraient ? C'était sans compter que cette année, il y aurait la présence de Tomoyo… Et puis Sakura n'allait pas rajouter encore une bouche à nourrir à Yelan. Elle était quasiment certaine qu'elle irait avec Katsu…

* * *

Camilla regardait la pluie qui continuait de tomber. Elle avait bien essayé de se concentrer pour son retour, mais ce n'était pas dans son habitude. Et puis elle avait sentit Shaku tellement distant aujourd'hui qu'elle s'en était sentit seule… Elle regretta alors les évènements de la veille, si rien n'était arrivé, aujourd'hui tout serait normal… Et Camilla, mieux que n'importe qui, savait que déjà une fois son amitié avec Shaku avait sû se briser… Lika avait bien remarqué que son amie était encore plus absente qu'à son habitude. 

- Sa ne va pas Camilla ?

- T'inquiète Lika… Et sinon avec Alex, sa se passe ? Désolé je suis un peu « out » en ce moment !

- A merveille, à vrai dire sa fait longtemps que je n'était pas calé comme sa.

- Fais attention quand même… C'est encore frais !

Lika lui sourit pour la rassurer :

- T'inquiète, je gère !

A regarder de loin, Lika et Camilla avait mûrit. Elle n'était plus les petites délinquantes d'Ival qui voulait se faire respecter, elles avaient mûrit. Elles essayait de suivre leur scolarité avec le plus de sérieux dont elles étaient capables, mais si un jour l'usage des poings était de nouveau de mise, se serait avec plaisir qu'elles l'exerceraient. Elles se jetèrent un regard et ne purent s'empêcher de glousser. La prof les réprimanda, et les deux jeunes filles lui adressèrent un regard meurtrier. La prof essaya de soutenir leur regard, avala sa salive et continua son cours comme si de rien n'était. Lika et Camilla se tapèrent dans les mains, au moins, ensemble, elles continuaient toujours d'en imposer, c'était rassurant. La cloche sonna, Camilla se dépêcha de réunir ses affaires. La prof lui dit :

- N'oubliez pas de rattrapez vos cours mademoiselle…

- Vous inquiétez pas, au revoir !

Elle avait appris que la politesse n'était jamais de trop. Elle dévala les escaliers, clope dans la bouche, briquet près à l'allumer. Mais alors qu'elle arrivait à la fin des escaliers, elle croisa Shaku qui lui prit le poignet. Surprise, elle prit la clope dans sa main et demanda :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Shaku ?

Il semblait mal à l'aise, et Camilla aussi l'était. Elle n'aimait pas cette situation. Shaku respira et lui dit :

- Tu sais quoi, ont va sortir du lycée car j'crois on rêve que de notre clope là, mais je dois te parler…

- Tu n'as qu'à me raccompagner à la gare. Bon tu viens ? J'ai envie de fumer moi !!

Camilla tentait de rester naturelle, l'air de rien. Mais elle savait bien au fond d'elle que sa sonnait faux. Sortit du lycée, Camilla fit un ample signe à tout le monde mais suivit Shaku à la gare, comme prévu. Elle appréhendait ce qu'il allait lui dire… Au moins, il avait le courage de lui parler… Pour dire quoi ? Chacun fumait tranquillement sa clope, petit moment de silence. Arrivé près des quais, ils allèrent à l'écart. Shaku arrivait à la fin de sa clope. Il ne savait pas où posé son regard alors que Camilla le fixait. Il décida d'en faire de même. Leurs regards se soutinrent. Camilla lui demanda :

- Alors, tu voulais me parler ?

Une boule se noua dans sa gorge. Shaku continua de la fixer quelques instants avant de serrer son poing et dire :

- Même si tu semble vouloir faire comme si rien c'était passé, moi je peux pas zappé…

Camilla sembla surprise. Elle le laissa continuer :

- Je regrette pas, si je l'ai fait, c'est que j'avais envie de la faire. Mais… Je suis complètement perdu… Malgré tout je sais que tu représente beaucoup pour moi, même si je ne sais pas exactement quoi.

Camilla se mit à fuir le regard insistant de son meilleur ami. Il… Il lui faisait une déclaration ? Puis elle remarqua les cernes sous ses yeux. Il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit ? Il attendait qu'elle lui réponde ? A cette idée, elle paniqua, que dire ? Mais Shaku n'attendit pas de réponse, il lui sourit simplement avant de terminer :

- Et je veux pas qu'il y est des malaises entre nous… Voilà, bon, je vais te laisser…

Camilla le fixa, elle aurait voulut parler mais ne savait pas quoi dire… Shaku continua de la fixer quelques secondes avant de lui tourner le dos. Camilla se sentit soudainement lâche, elle allait le laisser partir sans un mot de plus ? Le laisser dans l'embarras ? Et puis si elle ne disait rien, peut être n'oserait il plus venir lui parler ? Et après tout, elle était fautive elle aussi, n'étais-ce pas ELLE qui l'avait embrassé ?

- Shaku !

Il se retourna, surpris. N'ayant rien préparé, Camilla lâcha tout d'une traite, mal à l'aise :

- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas quoi dire, mais je suis lâche… Je me rend compte que depuis ce qui s'est passé hier je fuis, et je ne fais que sa…

Elle était nerveuse… Si bien qu'elle sortit son paquet, alluma une clope de nouveau, tira une grosse bouffée et sembla se calmer. Elle permit à son regard de se promener quelques instants avant de revenir sur Shaku et de répondre :

- Moi non plus, je sais plus où on en est… Mais laisse moi le temps de réfléchir… Ne prend pas la fuite comme je l'ai fais…

Ce que venait de dire Camilla avait profondément touché Shaku, mais dans le bon sens. Jamais il n'aurait pensé, ni même espérer, qu'elle aurait réagit ainsi. En vérité, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il espérait… Le train arriva, elle ramassa le sac qui était à ses pieds. Elle tira encore sur sa cigarette, et vu qu'il en restait la moitié, la tendit à Shaku en lui faisant un clin d'œil :

- Tiens, j'ai pas le temps de la finir, bon, on se voit peut être ce week-end, ou sinon à Lundi !

Shaku lui fit un simple signe de main en souriant avant de remettre les mains dans ses poches. Le train partit dans un grand bruit, et alors que celui-ci s'éloignait, Shaku fixa le ciel… Il avait hâte de trouver la réponse, car il détestait être aussi incertains. En revenant devant le lycée, il chercha Sakura du regard. Il ne la vit nulle part, il aurait voulut savoir si ils sortaient ce soir pour se changer les idées. Il poussa un soupir et se dirigea vers Lika, Alex, son frère et Tomoyo. Il demanda à l'élégante Lika, niché dans les bras d'Alex :

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Sakura ?

- Je l'ai vu partir avec Katsu, c'est tout ce que je sais.

Shaku remarqua le changement qu'il y eu dans le regard de Shaolan, mais seul lui était capable de le voir… Puisqu'il le connaissait par cœur. Tomoyo, tout sourire répliqua :

- Eh bien, ces deux là ne devraient pas tarder à sortir ensemble si sa continue !

Shaku esquissa un sourire, en y réfléchissant bien, Sakura et Katsu feraient un beau couple. Même si Katsu était plus vieux qu'elle, ils se connaissaient bien, étaient sur la même longueur d'onde… Et sa n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de gars qui lui ferait du mal… Mais ils étaient tellement proches qu'on aurait presque pû qualifier sa de fraternité plus que de l'amour… ? Mais étant perdu dans ses propres sentiments, Shaku ne devina pas ceux des deux autres adolescents.

* * *

Sakura marchait à côté de Katsu, légèrement nerveuse, triturant la bandouillère de son sac. Elle s'était bien habillé pour l'occasion, espérant avoir la place, ou elle pourrait dire « bye bye » à ses vacances… Katsu remarqua sa nervosité et n'hésita pas à la taquiner : 

- Pourquoi tu es nerveuse comme sa ?

- Je n'ai jamais vraiment connut tes parents… Et puis ce n'est pas sur que ton père me donne le poste, imagine qu'il me déteste !

- Décontracte, tranquille, mon père est quelqu'un de vraiment bien, et puis tu n'es pas le genre de jeune fille qu'on déteste !

Sakura soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux :

- Tu sais, je peux être très détestable…

- Sérieux ? Genre ! Comment peut-on faire ?

- Tu n'auras qu'à demander à une certaine Ahora…

- Ah… C'est vrai, cette histoire…

- Tu es au courant ? demanda Sakura, surprise.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher quelques instants se souvenant ses moment aussi humiliants que forts en émotions pour elle… Katsu la dévisagea, une expression neutre sur le visage avant d'esquisser un sourire et dire tranquillement :

- Ne t'inquiète pas… J'en est juste entendu parlé… Je ne connais pas les détails… Mais, j'aurais quand même aimé être là à cette époque, donc je compte bien me rattraper !

- Genre t'as des remords !rit Sakura.

Katsu eu le regard perdu pendant quelques secondes, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Sakura ne comprit pas, ce n'était pas sa faute si il n'était pas là… Lui aussi devait faire sa vie. Elle posa une main sur son bras et demanda, légèrement inquiète :

- Sa ne va pas ?

Katsu planta son regard dans celui de Sakura avant de répondre :

- Non… Pas tant que je n'aurais pas rattraper mes erreurs.

- Mais de quelles erreurs tu parles ?! Ce n'était pas de ta faute Katsu, il faut bien que tu vives ta vie toi aussi, et puis je suis assez grande pour me démerder !

- Certe, mais j'ai promis à ton frère de prendre soin de toi quoi qu'il arrive, et je ne compte pas manquer à cette promesse… En plus je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'on puisse te faire du mal…

Il rougit et tourna sa tête de l'autre côté avant de reprendre lentement leur marche. Sakura mit quelques temps avant de le suivre… L'espace d'un instant, elle avait cru qu'il lui avait parlé de nouveau juste par acquis de conscience envers son frère Toya, mais en fixant ses yeux, elle avait facilement compris que c'était aussi car il tenait à elle. Depuis qu'ils étaient jeunes, Katsu était un livre ouvert. Un jeune homme trop gentil pour être cruel, mais qui tenait trop à ses proches pour ne pas l'être quand il le fallait… Pourtant il était d'une simplicité tellement évidente… Sakura décida de changer de sujet de conversation gaiement :

- Tu sais… Pour les vacances ensembles…

- Yes ?

- Tu voudrait bien ou pas ?

- A la vue de tes cernes ont dirait que sa t'as préoccupé une bonne partie de la nuit.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de rougir, était-elle aussi un grand livre ouvert ? Katsu ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire avant de dire :

- Tu te prends trop la tête avec des détails Sakura, je ne te l'ai jamais dit ? Je ne sais pas ce qui te prend la tête à ce point, mais suis tes envies, un point c'est tout. Tous ce fait au feeling, ne pas pensez quoi serait le mieux pour qui… C'est avancer au jour le jour, en essayant de faire des choix qui n'apporteront pas de regrets à soi-même. Point final. Du moins, c'est ma façon de penser !

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire et de rire à son tour. Elle redressa la tête, devait elle avouer que récemment, quand elle était avec Katsu, elle ne prenait plus la tête. La vie semblait devenir plus simple… Elle se sentait plus légère… Elle s'arrêta au milieu de la route, se tourna vers Katsu et demanda :

- En gros, faire tous ce dont on à envie non ?

- Y a des limites quand même… Mais en gros oui.

Le regard que posait Katsu sur elle était doux et protecteur. Sakura avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas vu un tel regard. Et puis il semblait tellement sur de lui… Elle demanda malicieusement :

- Et toi ? Tu fais donc tout ce qui te passe par la tête ? Tous ce dont tu as envie ?

- Pourquoi cette question jeune demoiselle ?

- Parce que j'ai envie de faire quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas si on peut le toléré.

Katsu arqua un sourcil, surpris, Sakura n'arrêterait jamais de le surprendre :

- Quoi ? Tu veux retourner à la fête foraine ? Elle est toujours ouverte si tu veux…

Sakura ne put s'empêcher d'être tout sourire en riant :

- Mmmh c'est une bonne idée pour après le rendez vous, mais je ne pensais pas à sa !

- A quoi alors ?demanda Katsu, de plus en plus intrigué.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?! Tu veux anéantir la ville ? Arrêtez de fumez ?

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sourire de nouveau, ne rien dire pendant quelques secondes, le laisser mijoter avant de répondre :

- Rien de tel… Je qualifierais plutôt sa d'impulsion…

Katsu arqua de nouveau un sourcil en plantant son regard dans le sien. Il n'était pas bête, il commençait à comprendre. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres :

- Et quels genres d'impulsions ?

- Tu n'as toujours pas deviné ?

Le regard de Sakura se perdit dans celui du meilleur ami à son frère. Elle se perdait dans le fond bleu foncé de ses yeux… Elle avait l'impression qu'ils n'avaient pas de fonds… Elle s'en approcha, cherchant le fond… Mais elle dût fermer ses yeux avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Katsu. Elle passa un bras derrière le cou de Katsu, alors que lui lui serrait déjà la taille après lui avoir caressé furtivement la joue. Il devait baisser la tête pour l'embrasser car elle était plus petite que lui d'une tête facilement. Pourtant ce petit bout de femme l'avait charmé dès qu'il l'avait revu. Malgré tout, il n'avait jamais pensé avoir une chance. Elle semblait si inaccessible et perdu dans un amour… Pourtant, à cet instant précis, il eu une impression tout autre. Ils semblaient ne pas vouloir se lâcher. Malgré tout, Sakura, qui était légèrement sur la pointe des pieds, s'écarta légèrement pour mettre fin au baiser. Ses joues étaient en feu, son regard fuyant. Katsu, lui, gardait son regard rivé sur elle, un doux sourire éclairait son visage. Voyant qu'elle le fuyait du regard, il lui prit délicatement le menton d'une main pour la forcer à le regarder. Il demanda :

- Je te fais peur ?

- Non…

- Tu regrettes ?

Sakura esquissa un grand sourire avant de faire un mouvement de négation avec sa tête. Il la tint par l'épaule et dit :

- Bon, on y va avec ce rendez vous ? Car à cette allure on est pas prêt d'arriver !

Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, elle sentait libérez d'un poids. Comme si pendant des années elle avait été entravé par l'espoir impossible auquel lui avait fait goûter Shaolan au collège…

* * *

Camilla était assise dans le train, près de la fenêtre. Elle se rongeait les ongles et fixant le paysage qui défilait à travers la vitre. Elle était resté troublé malgré les apparence par le discourt qu'avait tenu Shaku. Elle avait espérée quoi ? On oublie tout et on continue comme si il ne s'était rien passé ? Absurde… Cela aurait sûrement arrangé bons nombres de choses, mais elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit la meilleure décision. Le train s'arrêta à Ival. Camilla se leva en poussant un soupir, la vieille gare de sa ville ne lui avait pas manqué. Elle descendit du train et regarda le ciel, il y avait peu de nuages, le soleil commençait juste à se coucher… Elle sentit son cœur se pincer… un petit pincement… Petit mais aiguë… Jamais sûrement, elle n'avait eu à s'interroger sur ses sentiments. Jamais elle ne s'était jamais vraiment demander pourquoi, ni ne s'était plongée trop loin dans l'avenir… Pour rien au monde elle ne voulait briser l'amitié qui les liaient, elle et Shaku. Et Pourtant… Elle avait la sensation que son cœur ne voulait en faire qu'à sa tête ! Ce n'était pas elle…

* * *

Sakura fut très mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle et Katsu arrivèrent devant une grande bâtisse avec pour nom « Fashion Clothes Corp. ». Sakura demanda : 

- Ton père… C'est le PDG de… de cette entreprise ?

Katsu esquissa un sourire en répondant :

- A peu près ouais, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il va pas te bouffer !

Sakura hésita à dire qu'elle en doutait, tellement la bâtisse était impressionnante. Ils pénétrèrent dans le grand hall d'entrer où beaucoup d'aller-retour presser se faisaient. Il la dirigea vers un ascenseur qu'ils prirent. Ils montèrent jusqu'au 20ième étage. En sortant de l'ascenseur, ils tombèrent devant une grande porte blanche, et à gauche, installer à un bureau confortable, une jolie secrétaire aux cheveux brun et au tailleur rouge accueillis tout sourire Katsu :

- Oh monsieur, votre père vous attend, il n'est pas en rendez vous, vous pouvez entrer.

Elle lui offrit un sourire mielleux qui écoeura Sakura. Elle avait carrément la sensation que la jeune secrétaire le déshabillait des yeux. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce très bien éclairée par plusieurs fenêtres, Sakura sentit la pression montée.

- Papa ?

- Ah Katsu, te voilà enfin !

- Désolé pour le retard.

- Oh, ce n'est rien. Asseyez vous donc. Alors, tu me présentes cette charmante princesse ?

Sakura était rouge tomate de gêne. Ce fut Katsu qui dû l'aider à s'asseoir, aucun mot ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Le père de Katsu, elle n'en avait gardé aucun souvenir. Il paraissait assez jeune, quelques cheveux gris ici et là, des yeux d'un bleu outre-mer, comme ceux de son fils… Et il était tellement imposant que Sakura se sentait écrasé.

- Je te présente Sakura Kinomoto, tu sais la…

- Je me rappelle, tu es donc la jeune sœur de Toya ?

Sakura hocha lentement la tête avant de demander :

- Vous connaissiez mon frère ?

- Oh, bien sur ! Avec mon fils, ils ont fais les 400 coups ces vauriens !

Le père sembla rire de bon cœur en souvenir du passé :

- Bien heureusement, maintenant Katsu est devenu sérieux, l'indépendance ! Il vous a montré son appartement près de la gare ?

- Euh… Je croyais qu'il vivait encore avec vous !

- Oh non. Sa mère est partit dans le sud, et moi, comme vous pouvez le voir, je travail !

Sakura fut gêné, elle ne savait pas que les parents de Katsu étaient divorcés… Pour changer de sujet, le père de Katsu demanda :

- Donc, vous voudriez travaillez avec Katsu, dans mon magasin, pendant les vacances qui arrivent ?

- Euh… Eh bien, si vous voulez bien de moi comme employé…

- Comment refusez à une jeune fille aussi mignonne ? Enfin, ne me prenez pas pour un pervers !

Katsu passa une main sur son visage en soupirant :

- Papa…

Son père se mit de nouveau à rire. Sakura était désappointée, il était tellement imposant que le voir rire avec autant d'insouciance était un contraste monstre. Sakura ne pus s'empêcher de sourire tandis que Katsu les observait tous deux avec un sourire bienveillant. Il demanda à son père :

- Alors c'est bon ? Elle est embauchez ?

- Oui bien sur, mais que je ne la voit pas volez dans la caisse ou autre !

- P… Papa !!

- Je sais qu'elle ne ferait jamais sa, mais j'aime autant le dire, tu me connais non ?

- C'est bien le problème. Bon… Dans ce cas…

- Attend avant de partir Katsu, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Katsu se retourna, surpris :

- Oui ?

- Tu comptes encore partir, pas ces vacances là, mais les prochaines, comme d'habitude, non ?

- En effet, pourquoi ?

Le père de Katsu eu un grand sourire en annonçant à son fils :

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi…

Katsu fixa son père avec étonnement et méfiance :

- Du genre ?

- Tu devras emmener ta sœur avec toi…

On aurait dit que Katsu venait de se faire foudroyer. Il posa à plats ses deux mains sur le bureau de son père et cria :

- C'est une blague ?!!

- Oh allez, ce ne sera que 1 semaine sur les deux ! Je serais en déplacement et ta mère… et elle ne peuvent plus se voir, tu le sais bien non ? Tu peux bien me rendre ce service, et puis c'est ta sœur ! Tu ne la vois pas beaucoup…

Katsu poussa un long soupire :

- D'accord, j'accepte, mais tu as intérêt de doubler mon salaire !! Sinon je ne pourrais pas m'en occuper pendant les vacances !

Son père eu un sourire entendu. Il se leva et dit :

- Bon les jeunes, je ne veux pas vous jetez, mais j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Bonne soirée.

- Bonne soirée monsieur !

C'est ainsi qu'ils quittèrent le bureau. Les portes refermer, la secrétaire dit :

- N'hésitez pas à revenir monsieur !

- A la prochaine Kathia.

Dans l'ascenseur, Sakura ne pus s'empêcher de dire :

- Dis moi, t'as remarqué comment elle te matait la secrétaire de ton père ?

Katsu ne pus s'empêcher d'exploser de rire :

- Elle est juste âgé de deux ans de plus que moi, alors elle à trop d'espoir. Certes elle n'est pas moche, mais c'est pas du tout mon genre !

Katsu posa un regard tendre sur Sakura qui haussa les épaules, se sentant ridiculisé par sa crise de jalousie. Elle finir par demander :

- Et ton style de fille, c'est quoi alors ?

Katsu eu un sourire carnassier en répondant :

- Blonde aux yeux bleus ?

Sakura le fixa avec étonnement, puis fit celle qui était vexé. Katsu ne pus s'empêcher de se moquer d'elle :

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

- Mais rien !

- C'est sa… Tu aurais préféré que je réponde cheveux miel, yeux vert et lèvres aux couleurs de cerise ?

Sakura tourna vers lui un œil et esquissa un sourire en répondant :

- Et si c'était le cas ?

- Dans ce cas, tu aurais voulut que je dise la vérité…

Sakura poussa un soupir de satisfaction alors que l'ascenseur s'ouvrit au rez-de-chaussée. Il sortirent de la bâtisse et attendirent tranquillement à l'arrêt de bus. Katsu répliqua en mettant les mains dans ses poches :

- Mais ne crois pas que je vais dire « oui » à tous ce que tu vas demander !

- Et toi ne crois pas que je suis quelqu'un du genre jalouse et possessive…

Pendant quelques secondes, ils regardèrent chacun un coin opposé avant de se fixé. Sakura ne pus s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en coin :

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, j'ai juste envie de t'embrasser…

- Alors pourquoi tu le fais pas ?

C'est sans attendre que Katsu alla à la conquête des lèvres de Sakura…

* * *

_Lundi Matin

* * *

_

Sakura se fixait dans le miroir, paré à allez en cours. Elle ajouta une touche de gloss pour une fois en se rappelant ce que lui avait dit Katsu « _des lèvres couleurs cerises_ »… Elle se mit à rougit toute seule devant la glace et se traita d'idiote à haute voix. Elle attrapa son sac et sortit de chez elle. La douceur du soleil levant lui caressa la peau… Elle adorait… Elle courut jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, persuadé de l'avoir raté. Mais c'est avec satisfaction qu'elle le vit arriver au même moment qu'elle. Essoufflée, elle monta à l'intérieur. Pour une fois, elle n'aurait pas à aller au lycée à pied. Alors qu'elle passait devant la résidence de Shaku, un peu plus loin, alors que le bus ralentissait pour s'arrêtez à son arrêt, Sakura vit Shaolan marcher lentement, en fumant quelque chose que Sakura ne qualifiait ni de « clope » ni de « roulé ». Le bus s'arrêta, les portes s'ouvrirent, elle descendit sans un regard pour Shaolan. Elle traça tous droit au lycée. Elle retrouva Lika et Alexandre, en train de se taquiner. Sakura alluma une clope et les rejoins, tous sourire :

- Sa va les amoureux ?

- Mmmh, oui et toi ma Sakura ?

- Très bien, dîtes, vous auriez pas vu Shaku ?

Lika fit non de la tête et répliqua :

- C'est vrai que c'est surprenant de ne pas le voir à cette heure ci, mais il est peut être allez chercher Camilla à la gare !

- Tu as raison !

Mais la voix de Shaolan les interrompit :

- Non, il vient pas en cours aujourd'hui.

Sakura ne se retourna pas, mais elle sentait comme une tension si ils restaient tous les deux aussi proches. Lika et Alexandre la sentirent aussi et se regardèrent. Lika demanda :

- Pourquoi il ne vient pas ? Il a la flemme ?

- Non, de la fièvre…

Sakura se mordit la joue intérieure, il avait les yeux rouges, elle en était certaine. En tirant une barre sur sa clope, elle sentit deux mains se posé sur ses yeux. Le parfum, elle le connaissait, elle esquissa un sourire en pensant « Mon sauveur ».

- Katsu ? C'est encore toi ?!

Quand elle se retourna, il sourit en répliquant :

- Quand t'étais petite tu croyais toujours que c'était Toya !

Sakura posa une main sur sa hanche et porta la cigarette à sa bouche. Katsu fit une petite grimace et répliqua :

- Jette moi sa ! Si ton frère savait…

- Alors je compte sur toi pour ne rien lui dire !

- Ah bon ?

- Sinon je pourrais lui dire autre chose que si il l'apprenait, je crois qu'il te détruirait !

Katsu ne pus s'empêcher d'avoir un grand sourire :

- Tu as raison.

Lika demanda, sentant une grande complicité entre les deux :

- Vous parlez de quoi ?

Sakura, gêné, dit :

- Bah… C'est vrai que j'ai pas eu le temps de vous en parler…

Dans sa gêne, elle n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivé de Tomoyo qui se jeta dans ses bras en criant :

- J'en était sur !!! C'est tellement beau !! Je vous l'avait pas dit Vendredi ?

Avec une goutte de sueur, Sakura répliqua :

- Tu sais de quoi tu parles Tomoyo ?

Tomoyo lui offrit son plus beau sourire, voulant dire que oui.

- Vous croyez que je ne vous ais pas vu samedi, dans la résidence ?

Sakura eu un rire nerveux, bon, bah au moins c'était fait. Mais elle n'osa pas regarder Shaolan dans les yeux. Cependant, elle dû se résoudre à la faire, et ils se trouvaient être remplie de reproche. Sakura haussa un sourcil, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien lui reproché LUI ? Elle haussa les épaules et en prenant Katsu par le bras, elle dit :

- Je dois aller chercher les cahiers, tu m'accompagnes ?

Katsu la taquina :

- Tu ne peux pas le faire comme une grande fille ?

- J'ai peur de me perdre !

Katsu ne pus s'empêcher de rire quelques secondes, sous le regard attendrit de Tomoyo et Lika. Alexandre n'était pas aveugle et voyait bien les poings serrés de Shaolan, ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs. Mais il ne dit rien devant les filles, qui voyait déjà ce couple ce marié… Camilla arriva, mal réveiller. Elle étouffa un bâillement, essaya de remettre des mèches rebelles en place et soupira :

- 'lut les gens…

Elle alluma sa clope, complètement dans le cosmos. Lika demanda, tout sourire :

- Réveil douloureux ?

- Comment t'as deviné ?

Alexandre demanda, surpris :

- T'as eu du mal à dormir ?

- Ouais…

Lui et Lika se jetèrent un regard interrogateur… Camilla n'était-elle pas la reine des dormeuses avec Sakura ? Quelque chose devait la préoccuper, et Lika se dit qu'elle l'interrogerait en cours. Semblant enfin être de retour sur terre, Camilla demanda :

- Bah, y sont où Shaku et Sakura ?

Shaolan répondit à la place des autres :

- Mon frère à de la fièvre alors il est resté cloué au lit, et Sakura est partit avec son nouveau copain…

Camilla écarquilla les yeux et s'écria :

- Sakura a un boyfriend ??!!! Et je suis même pas au courant ? Depuis quand ? Qui ???

Lika lui fit signe de se calmer, puis ce fut Tomoyo qui répondit, un sourire doux sur les lèvres :

- Katsu Nami ! Tu sais, l'ami de son grand frère…

- Je vois parfaitement qui est ce gars mais… Je… Je pensais pas que sa allait se faire… Enfin, pas aussi vite !!

Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua bien la mine boudeuse de Shaolan, elle répliqua alors, les mains sur les hanches :

- Tu fais la gueule parce qu'elle te l'as pas dit aussi ?

Shaolan répliqua de manière glaciale :

- Maintenant elle fait sa vie, j'en ai plus rien à fouttre !

Puis sans un mot de plus, il jeta son mégot de cigarette et entra dans le lycée, les mains dans les poches. Camilla le regarda s'éloigné, plus que surprise. Elle se tourna vers Lika qui haussa les épaules et répondit :

- Sa fait quelques temps que c'est tendu entre eux, mais me demande pas pourquoi !

Alexandre répondit calmement :

- Je crois que c'est une simple histoire de jalousie…

Comme déçu, Tomoyo demanda :

- Jalousie ? Sa voudrait dire qu'il l'aime ?

Alexandre répliqua, se doutant des sentiments de Tomoyo :

- Tu sais, la jalousie c'est pas qu'en amour !

Alors celle-ci se remit à sourire, reprenant espoir. Elle avait hâte aux vacances… peut être que enfin, lui et elle allait pouvoir se remettre ensemble pour de bon, pour une relation stable et solide… Et plus jamais comme avant ! Camilla fuma sur sa clope en se perdant dans ses pensées. Alors comme sa Shaku avait de la fièvre ? C'était surprenant, celui-ci tombait rarement malade… En temps normale, elle serrait allez le voir à la pause de midi… Mais là elle se sentirait gêné… Et si il prenait sa… Pour autre chose ?! Puis elle secoua la tête, il fallait qu'elle arrête de pensez à sa et qu'elle agisse comme avant. Pour rien au monde, elle ne lâcherait leur amitié. Décidé, elle irait à la pause de midi.

* * *

_Heure de cours juste avant le déjeuner…

* * *

_

La classe de premières L était agitée. Elle criait famine, et Camilla en particulier détestait rester coller à une chaise en sachant qu'elle avait quelque chose d'autre à faire. Lika, qui était assise à côté d'elle, profita du brouhaha pour lui demander :

- Y a quelque chose qui te préoccupes ?

Camilla se tourna vers son amie, surprise, et demanda :

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Arrête Camilla, je ne suis ni conne ni aveugle ! C'est pas ton genre de ne pas trouver le sommeil !

Camilla esquissa les épaules :

- Sûrement car j'ai trop dormit ses derniers jours…

Elle regarda nerveusement sa montre, elle n'aimait pas mentir à son amie, mais elle ne se sentait pas lui courage de lui avoué… Ce serait tout l'opposé d'elle…

- Tu mens… assena tranquillement Lika.

La cloche sonna. « Perfect Timming » pensa Camilla en rangeant rapidement ses affaires dans son sac et abrégea :

- Je te dis que c'est rien, bon, à tous à l'heure !!

Lika se leva et cria à travers tout le bruit des élèves survolté qui quittaient la classe :

- Tu fuis !!

Camilla serra les dents en descendant les yeux, elle avait conscience qu'elle fuyait, et elle avait horreur de sa. C'était une attitude lâche, encore une fois, ce n'était pas elle. C'était sa, grandir ? Fuir, mentir… Ne plus rien comprendre à qui on est ? Et dire qu'elle était certaine d'avoir passé le cap de l'adolescence depuis bien longtemps…

Tomoyo avait invité Shaolan à prendre un café après le self, près de la gare. Assez sympathique et bruyant, on y avait le droit d'y fumer. Alors qu'elle commençait à manger la crème chantilly de son cappuccino, elle demanda de but en blanc à Shaolan :

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Sakura ?

Il eu d'abord envie de lui répondre que sa ne la regardait pas, puis se dit qu'il ne voulait pas la blessez. Alors il répondit le plus tranquillement possible :

- Rien, disons que j'ai fais une faute qu'elle ne me pardonne pas et sa m'agace…

- Elle t'as vu fumez autre chose qu'une clope ?

Shaolan fronça les sourcils, il n'avait jamais parlé de sa à Tomoyo, à vrai dire, il pensait que juste son frère et Sakura était au courant… l'un d'eux aurait cafter ? Rien qu'à cette pensée, Shaolan s'énervait. Mais Tomoyo répondit calmement en tournant la cuillère dans son café :

- Je ne suis pas aveugle… Je te vois arrivé tous les matins défoncé… Les yeux rouges… Fatigué… J'ai entendu dire que tu t'endormais souvent en cours… C'est un miracle que tu arrives à tenir tes notes…

Shaolan poussa un soupire en répliquant sur le ton le moins agressif possible :

- Ne commence pas à me faire la morale toi aussi, tu n'est pas ma mère…

- Contrairement à Sakura j'accepte, c'est ta vie. J'essai simplement de te dire que je suis inquiète…

Shaolan redressa son regard sur Tomoyo, il fixa ses yeux si mature et sérieux. Il se sentait comme un enfant grondé par sa grande sœur. Il demanda lentement :

- Inquiète ?

- C'est normal nan ? Et je ne dois pas être la seule… Sa me fait mal de te voir te détruire… Où est passez le Shaolan d'avant ?

Shaolan sembla se vexer et répliqua en assenant un coup de poing sur la table :

- Et pourquoi personne ne veut accepter le Shaolan de maintenant ?!

Il se leva, attrapa son sac, la remercia brièvement pour le café et sortit. Tomoyo ne s'étonna pas de sa réaction, plus le temps passait, plus il était imprévisible… Elle tira sur sa clope une dernière taf et l'écrasa dans le cendrier. Délicatement, elle posa ce qu'elle devait sur la table, prit son sac et s'en alla en marchant lentement, elle se sentait tellement impuissante qu'elle avait honte d'elle…

* * *

Camilla se tenait devant la cage d'escalier des Li, mal à l'aise… Elle avait sonné, personne n'avait répondus. Elle se dit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, inquiète, elle força sur les maigre porte et elle finirent par s'ouvrirent, comme d'habitude. Elle monta les trois étages et s'arrêta devant la porte, avant de frapper trois coups sec. Mal à l'aise, elle se balançait d'une jambe à l'autre. Alors qu'elle entendait le bruit de serrure se déverrouiller, elle décida de se débarrasser de toute sa gêne et de paraître comme d'habitude. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Shaku dit avec surprise : 

- Camilla ?

- Hey you !! Je peux entrer ?

- Fais comme chez toi…

Camilla entra et retira ses chaussures. En voyant le visage pâle de Shaku, elle le prit par un bras et ordonna :

- Va te coucher immédiatement !!

- Mais…

- Pas de mais !! Allez, on échange les rôles !!

Il n'insista pas plus pour retourner dans le confort de son lit. Camilla prit un tabouret, se débarrassa de son sac en bandouillère, de son manteau, s'assit et demanda :

- Eh bien, c'est rare que tu sois malade !! Il t'arrives quoi ?

- Je sais pas ! Je sais juste que j'ai de la fièvre !

- Surmenage ?taquina Camilla.

- Peut être.

Il avait répondu naturellement en haussant les épaules, mais Camilla le fixa en se demandant si lui aussi n'arrêtait pas de se prendre la tête par rapport à… l'avenir ? Dans le silence, le ventre Camilla se mit à gargouiller. Elle rougit de honte en se cramponnant le ventre. Shaku ne put s'empêcher de mourir de rire :

- Tu n'as pas mangé ?

Toute rouge, Camilla avoua :

- Nan… Je pensais que j'avais pas faim…

- Ton corps dit le contraire apparemment ! Sert toi, dans la cuisine, ma mère à préparer des pâtes.

- Mais c'est pour toi, non ?

- Si je mange quoi que ce soit je vomis… Mais je veux bien que tu m'apportes une bouteille d'eau.

Avec un sourire, Camilla alla dans la cuisine, mit les pattes à la bolognaise dans le micro-onde et apporta une bouteille d'eau au malade qui la remercia et but à grande goulée. Camilla se rassit quelques instants et dit pour combler le silence :

- Sa fait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de fièvre… Mais tu vois ce que sa fait d'être cloué au lit !!

- Sa fait tellement longtemps que j'était pas tombé malade !! Sa me fait bizarre, mais tu fais ta fière maintenant hein ?

Le micro-onde sonna la fin de la cuisson, Camilla lui offrit juste un sourire moqueur avant de retourner chercher son assiette et des couverts dans la cuisine. Elle mangea au chevet de Shaku en disant :

- Hum ! C'est bon, ta mère est douée !

- Mouais…

- T'as vraiment pas faim ?

- Je t'assure que non !

- Et si je te force ?

- Tu veux vraiment que je vomisse sur tes pompes ?

Camilla fit un énergique non de la tête, posa l'assiette sur la commode une fois qu'elle eu finit et étouffa un bâillement. Shaku demanda alors :

- Fatigué ?

- Pire que sa, j'ai quasiment pas dormit cette nuit…

Shaku fut surpris et demanda :

- Ah bon ? C'est pas ton genre d'avoir le sommeil difficile pourtant…

Camilla posa un regard bienveillant sur Shaku avant de répliquer :

- C'est pas ton genre d'avoir de la fièvre…

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes sans rien se dire, yeux dans les yeux, avant que Camilla ne sortent un paquet de clope de son sac et en allume une à la fenêtre. Après quelques autres secondes de silence, elle finit par dire :

- Je crois que je vais sécher cette aprême…

- T'es sérieuse ?!

- Je suis trop crevé… , elle se tourna vers lui et ajouta, en plus sa date que j'ai pas sécher !!

- Tu viens à peine de rentrer en cours !

- Et alors, tu ne veux pas que je reste ?

- Sa je m'en fou, je dit sa pour toi !

Camilla se tourna de nouveau vers l'extérieur et continua à tirer sur sa clope en observant le va et viens des gens. Puis elle jeta son mégot au loin, referma la fenêtre et s'étira en baillent de nouveau :

- Pfiou, sa crève les cours…

Shaku esquissa un sourire avant de répliquer :

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu n'avais pas réussit à fermer l'œil de la nuit !

Camilla lâcha un petit soupir en souriant et dit en s'asseyant dans le lit :

- Au lieu de poser des questions inutiles, laisse moi une place dans le lit gros naze !

- Gros naze ?! Retourne en cours flemmarde !

- Pfff, tu changeras jamais !

Shaku se décala et Camilla se glissa sous les couvertures. La place était déjà chauffé et respirait l'odeur de Shaku de toute part. Camilla adorait les lit, le matelas moelleux, la grosse couette, la tête d'oreiller… Tous ! Tellement fatigué, dès qu'elle ferma les yeux, elle eu l'impression de sombrer. Elle fut légèrement réveillée par deux mains qui lui encerclèrent la taille alors qu'elle tournait le dos à son meilleur ami. Elle rougit, elle ne savait pas comment réagir, perturbé… Puis le sommeil prit le dessus, elle mit ses deux mains sous sa tête d'oreille et s'endormit pour de bon, tandis que Shaku fixait sa chevelure châtain qui s'étalait à perte de vue devant lui… Elle sentait tellement bon… Un parfum dont il ne se lasserait jamais… Et il ne saurait pas expliquer non plus comment il avait compris qu'il l'aimait… plus que par amitié.

* * *

Sakura dut abandonner Katsu, Lika et Alexandre à contre cœur en disant qu'elle devait retourner en cours. Contrairement à eux, elle n'avait eu qu'une heure et demi de pause le midi. Elle rassembla ses affaires, embrassa une dernière fois Katsu et partit en faisant un signe de main à Lika et Alexandre, assis sur des tables de pique nique. Lika se tourna gaiement vers Katsu et désira faire mieux connaissance avec celui-ci. En entrant dans le bâtiment du lycée, Sakura aperçu la bande d'Ahora qui la fixait. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise, seule, face à ce groupe de 6 filles. Mais elle passa devant elles sans un regard, cependant elle entendit la voix de Saana fendre l'air comme un fouet : 

- Regardez la putain que voilà…

Sakura se retourna d'un coup, si il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle détestait, c'était qu'on l'insulte, surtout quand c'était quelqu'un qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir. En voyant le grand sourire qui se dessinait sur les joues d'Ahora, Sakura eu envie de la détruire, et au moment où elle leva un bras en l'air, elle fut surprise de constater que quelqu'un la retenait et une voix s'énerva :

- Dégagez bande de chienne !

Elle se retourna, s'attendant à voir Takeo, mais elle fut plus que surprise en reconnaissant Shaolan qui les assassinait du regard, lui tenant fermement le bras. Cependant Sakura se dégagea le bras et le fixa, surprise et en même temps, elle avait toujours cette lueur de reproche dans le regard. Cela sembla énerver Shaolan qui répliqua :

- Pfff, tu pourrais au moins dire merci…

- Je m'en serais sortit toute seule !

- Ok, bah la prochaine fois c'est pas mon problème si tu te fais tabasser par ces pauvres meufs !

- Tu inscinus que je ne sais pas me défendre !?

- Je dis juste que tu étais seule…

Puis il disparu dans les toilettes pour homme. Elle serra les poings, ne dit rien et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, espérant ne pas être en retard…

Shaolan tapa dans le mur des toilettes et pesta :

- Elle abuse !

Il était comme une bête enragée en cage, il avait envie de taper dans quelque chose, réussit à faire passer sa haine. Les évènements semblaient le submerger et il avait l'impression de ne rien contrôler… Pourquoi est ce qu'elle le regardait encore comme sa ? Il avait bien fait de l'aider, non ? Il entendit quelqu'un tirer la chasse d'eau, il fit volte face d'un coup, pensant qu'il était seul. La porte s'ouvrit sur Takeo qui le regard tranquillement, puis se lava les mains en répliquant :

- Tu as l'air sur les nerfs…

- …

- Je suppose que c'est à cause de Sakura ?

- Pourquoi sa serait toujours à cause d'elle ?!

Takeo haussa les épaules en s'essuyant les mains et répliqua :

- Car ce n'est pas à cause d'elle peut être ?

Puis il sortit des toilettes, serrant les poings à se rentrer les ongles dans la peau, Shaolan donna un nouveau coup dans le mur et se demanda si il n'était pas un livre ouvert pour tous le monde…

* * *

Lorsque Camilla se réveilla, à la couleur des rayons du soleil, elle se douta que l'après midi devait déjà être bien avancer. Mais maintenant qu'elle était majeure, elle pourrait faire ses mots d'absence toute seule, même si elle le faisait déjà avant. Elle sentait les deux mains de Shaku entourer sa taille, mais aussi son front bouillant posé sur son dos. Au début, elle se sentit mal à l'aise, mais malgré tout, elle se sentait bien comme sa… Elle resta calme, observant chaque détail de la chambre de Shaku… Ils avaient déjà dormit ensemble comme sa, par exemple il y a deux ans… Et sa ne l'avait jamais déranger… La chambre n'avait pas vraiment changé, mais le garçon derrière oui… Il commençait à devenir sérieusement un homme… Ce n'était plus le petit collégien qu'elle connaissait avant, elle en avait conscience, et elle se doutait que c'était surtout car ils avaient grandit que leur relation avait changé… Elle le sentit bouger derrière elle, il redressa la tête, la voix dans le pâté, il demanda : 

- Tu es réveillé ?

Camilla hésita à répondre, puis ne le fit pas. Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux et reprit une respiration régulière. Alors Shaku fut persuadé qu'elle dormait encore. Il poussa un soupir, colla de nouveau son front au dos de Camilla et murmura :

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec toi Camilla…

Camilla rougit, elle avait envie de lui répondre, mais sa serait lui avouer qu'elle ne dormait pas… Elle avait envie de lui répondre qu'elle aussi, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas détruire leur amitié… Et si on retournait en arrière ? Non… Non… se dit Camilla. Elle se sentit de nouveau complètement perdu, dans un océan inconnu…

Shaku avait gardé les yeux ouverts, il se sentait fiévreux, mais le contact de la peau de Camilla sur son front sembla l'apaiser… Il avait réussi à se reposer grâce à se présence, même si ce fut court… Son souffle restait régulier, son parfum le même… Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il dormait encore, mais c'était peut être la première fois que Shaku faisait attention à tous les petits détails… Lui aussi était complètement perdu, il était incapable d'expliquer ce qu'il ressentait pour sa meilleure amie, mais il ne voulait surtout pas faire d'erreur… Ne pas détruire ce qui s'était construit durant toutes ces années entre eux…

* * *

_Mercredi après midi…_

* * *

Le mercredi après midi, Tomoyo et Sakura finissait à 15 heures, tandis que tous les autres finissait vers 14 heures. Sakura était toute guillerette en disant à Tomoyo que Katsu l'avait attendu, pour qu'ils passent l'après midi ensemble. Tomoyo réplique, heureuse pour son amie : 

- Eh bien, c'est vraiment le grand amour !

- C'est trop tôt pour dire sa… Mais… Je me sens vraiment bien avec lui !

- Profite en alors, il à l'air de prendre bien soin de toi !

- Tu n'as pas idée !

En arrivant au préau, Sakura prit de l'élan et dit tout sourire à Tomoyo :

- Bon la miss, on se voit demain, d'accord !

Tomoyo lui adressa un signe de main et un sourire en s'accroupissant près de son casier dans lequel elle devait récupérer des livres. Elle avait des tonnes de devoirs et avait du mal à suivre les cours. Elle se sentait seule… Autour d'elle régnait partout une odeur fleur bleue, et elle, elle se sentait tellement seule… Accroché à un espoir impossible… Elle sortit de l'enceinte du lycée, fixant ses pieds. Puis, se sentait épié, elle releva la tête et vie Shaolan, accoudé contre le mur, semblant attendre quelqu'un. Elle s'approcha et demanda, surprise :

- Tu n'étais pas censé avoir finit les cours depuis une heure ?

- Je t'attendais.

Tomoyo sentit comme un choc, et devenir rouge cerise. Il regarda ailleurs et demanda :

- Tu avais quelque chose de prévu cette aprême ?

- Eh bien… Oui, j'ai pris rendez vous avec un professeur de math pour qu'il m'aide car j'ai beaucoup de difficulté…

Shaolan esquissa un sourire et dit en haussant les épaules :

- Bon, c'est pas grave. Je te raccompagne chez toi pour me faire pardonner pour ma réaction Lundi ?

- Avec plaisir !

Tomoyo et Shaolan parlait tranquillement jusqu'à la résidence de celle-ci. Pour une fois, Shaolan paraissait totalement net, et Tomoyo planait totalement. Arrivé à la porte de sa cage d'escalier, elle lui dit, tout sourire :

- Bon, on remet sa à une autre fois, d'accord ?

- Pas de problème, eh bien, amuse toi bien !

- Tu parles ! Bonne après midi !

- Bonne après midi miss…

Shaolan la fixa dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de tourner les talons sans sourire. Tomoyo eu un regard nostalgique… il était devenu tellement rare de voir Shaolan sourire… Un peu comme Alexandre, le copain de Lika… Elle monta les escaliers en poussant son plus long soupir, elle aurait pu passer une des meilleurs après midi de sa vie, pourquoi elle avait ce foutu rendez vous ?!!

* * *

Shaolan prit le bus et se dirigea vers la gare, se triturant les mains. Il était sur les nerfs… Il prit le premier train et s'arrêta à Ival. Il arpenta la gare à la recherche de Zeth, mais il n'était pas là… Il dû l'appelez, n'ayant pas confiance aux autres dealeurs. Celui-ci apparut peu de temps après son appel. Shaolan lui tendit un billet de 20 euros, Zeth lui tendit un sachet en demandant : 

- Tu viens toujours me demander en sachant que je connais Camilla ?

- Y a qu'en toi que j'ai confiance…

- Le buisness est le buisness… Point.

Alors que Shaolan allait s'en aller, Zeth lâcha tranquillement :

- Camilla est au courant…

Shaolan se retourna lentement, près à demander si c'était lui qui lui avait dit, mais dès qu'il croisa le regard effrayant des deux iris bleu clair, il décida de tracer sa route et d'attendre le prochain train en direction de sa ville en fumant… Autre chose qu'une simple cigarette… Puis, en fixant le ciel, il revoyait le visage de Tomoyo, au café, deux jours plus tôt, quand elle disait être inquiète… Puis celui de Sakura le jour où elle l'avait découvert… Un regard plein de reproche… Et enfin, le visage de son frère, qui le fixait avec mépris et pitié en même temps… Il détestait son regard, il se sentait supérieur à lui ou quoi ? Malgré tous, Shaolan avait toujours eu l'impression que la vie avait décidé de sourire plus à son frère qu'à lui… L'abandonné, le détester, le rejeter par sa propre famille… Son seul réconfort se retrouvait maintenant dans ce qu'il fumait… Il lui passait même parfois dans la tête, quand il ne planait pas dans la défonce, de se suicider… Plus personne ne se préoccupait de lui… Mis à part Tomoyo, qui était toujours malgré qu'elle sache… Malgré tous, comme tous, elle avait changé de regard dès qu'elle avait sût… Et celui à qui elle s'attachait, n'étais-ce pas l'ancien Shaolan, comme elle l'avait elle-même dit ? Le nouveau, avait simplement grandit, voulait simplement qu'on l'aide… Mais personne ne voulait de lui… On propose sans cesse de l'aide, mais dès qu'on la demande, le monde reste muet…

* * *

Sakura avait suivit Katsu jusqu'à son appartement. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait chez lui. Elle fut étonnée par la propreté des lieux, pour un garçon. Il dit, en prenant une chemise qui traînait par terre : 

- Bon, c'est un peu le bordel !

Il y avait quelques affaires qui traînait ici et là, mais sa se voyait qu'il n'avait jamais vu sa chambre récemment… Elle s'installa sur le canapé en observant l'appartement :

- Il est assez grand quand même…

- Sa va, pour une personne !

- Tu ne voulais pas avoir de colocataire ?

- Mmmh, non, je suis mieux seul, et j'arrive à me débrouillez, même si j'avou que je dois surtout remercier mon père !

Sakura osa demander :

- Et ta mère ?

Le regard de Katsu sembla se perdre dans le vide alors qu'il mettait la chemise ramasser dans la corbeille à linge :

- Sa doit faire deux ans que je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole…

- Pourquoi ?

- On ne t'as jamais dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ?

Il lui sourit et demanda :

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- T'as quoi ?

- Mmmh, Vodka, bière, eau…

Sakura fit mine de réfléchir et dit :

- Il serait raisonnable de prendre de l'eau, mais pourquoi pas une petite vodka !

- Tu es devenu une vraie dévergondé !

- Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un verre de vodka pour peter la forme !!

Katsu en servit deux verres avec des glaçons et en plaça un devant Sakura. Elle le tapa contre celui de Katsu et en but une longue gorgée, tandis que Katsu prit son temps pour boire le verre. Elle reposa lentement le verre, un regard légèrement mélancolique. Puis, elle se tourna vers Katsu et demanda :

- Tu ne te sens jamais seul ici ?

- Je dois t'avouer que des fois oui, mais bon… Cet appartement est fais pour vivre seul de toute manière…

Sakura s'approcha de la fenêtre et dit en observant la vue :

- Ah bon ? Tu es sur ?

* * *

Camilla était chez elle, à la table du jardin, à faire un exercice de français, alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Sa mère risquait de rentrer tard ce soir, elle n'aimait pas trop rester seule dans la grande maison. Elle se dit qu'il serrait vraiment temps qu'elle et sa mère achètent un chien… Elle entendit du bruit derrière elle, elle se retourna tranquillement, s'attendant à voir Zeth ou sa mère débarquer plus tôt. A la place, ce fut Shaku. Les rayons dorée du soleil se perdait dans ses cheveux bruns en bataille et faisait ressortir ses yeux or qui la fixait. Camilla posa une main sur son cœur qui s'était emballé l'espace d'une seconde et demanda : 

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Shaku montra la clef qu'il avait gardée et dit simplement :

- Je me suis dit que je devais te faire une petite visite pour te remercier ! Et puis ta mère m'a donner un coup de fil pour me dire qu'elle rentrait tard et qu'elle s'inquiétait encore un peu pour toi car apparemment hier tu as fait une petite chute dans les escalier ?

Camilla poussa un long soupir en appuyant sa tête contre sa main et dit :

- C'était rien, décidément, ma mère à totalement confiance en toi.

- On dirait bien, elle ne devrait pas ?

Camilla tourna son regard vers Shaku et répliqua :

- Je ne sais pas, après tous, c'est pas toi qui répète sans cesse que t'es un mec ?

Shaku ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire et s'assit sur la chaise en plastique à côté d'elle en demandant :

- Alors, tu galère sur quoi ?

- Du français… Prise de tête !!

- Je veux bien te croire, tu veux que je t'aide ?

Camilla eu un sourire ironique et répondit :

- Tu sais quoi ? Sa me gave, j'ai envie de déchirer ses feuilles et rester allongé dehors à rien fouttre… Y a vraiment assez de trucs qui me prennent la tête comme sa. D'ailleurs, t'es pas censé être malade, toi ?

Shaku la fixa quelques secondes alors que son regard à elle restait figé sur la copie. Il se cala dans le fond de la chaise en plastique et demanda :

- Et c'est quoi qui te prend à ce point à la tête ? Tu veux pas m'en parler ?

Camilla posa lentement son stylo, croisa les mains, se cala dans le dossier de son siège et demanda à Shaku en esquissant un sourire :

- Tu crois pas que ma mère et moi on devrait acheter un chien ?

- Et c'est sa qui te prend la tête ?demanda Shaku en souriant.

- Pas vraiment, monsieur Shakusatsu, mais je suis sur que vous n'êtes pas bête.

- En effet mademoiselle Camille-Anna…

- Donc vous devez très bien le savoir !

- En effet encore une fois…

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence, un silence agréable, durant lequel Camilla contemplait calmement le couché de soleil. Mais Shaku brisa ce mélodieux silence :

- A la différence que moi j'ai enfin trouvé où j'en étais…

Camilla tourna vers lui un regard surpris, soudain plus rien ne semblait paisible autour d'elle malgré le silence et le chant des oiseaux. Au loin, on pouvait distinguer des cris d'enfants heureux… Shaku la fixa, le silence dura quelques minutes, un long silence. Camilla fut la première à demander :

- C'est-à-dire ?

Shaku fut direct avec elle, comme il l'avait toujours été, sincère :

- J'y est bien réfléchis, et si je ne ressentait pas plus que de l'amitié pour toi, je n'aurais pas tenté de t'embrasser… Je pense que sans en avoir vraiment conscience, sa fait quelques temps que je ressent plus que de l'amitié pour toi.

Face au silence et à la mine stupéfaite de Camilla, il continua en essayant de rester calme, bien que son cœur s'emballait :

- Mais tu sais, même si tu voulais pas de moi… Sa ne casserait pas notre amitié… Je tiens trop à toi pour sa. Du moins, c'est mon avis personnel…

Camilla articula difficilement :

- Donc… M…Maintenant, la balle est dans mon camps, c'est sa ?

- Tout à fait.

Camilla fixa de nouveau Shaku, comme légèrement apeuré, et répliqua :

- Je préférais quand on était hésitant tous les deux, je me sentais moins seule !

Shaku ne pus s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire malgré la gêne qui s'était emparé de lui. Camilla se remit à fixer devant elle, se triturant les mains, elle répondit le plus calmement possible :

- Je suis désolé Shaku… moi je n'ai pas de réponse à t'offrir tout de suite… C'est tellement soudain que je suis perdu… Je dois t'avouer que jamais j'aurais pensé qu'on en arriverait là, t'as vu…

- Mmmh… La même…

Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire innocent en répliquant :

- Mais c'est peut être sa le destin justement !

Elle se tourna vers lui, il avait toujours se sourire innocent qui lui donnait tant de charme. Elle demanda, lentement :

- Et Sandy ?

- Sa fait quelques jours que je ne suis plus avec elle…

Se rappelant le visage parfais de cette fille et son complexe, Camilla demanda, mal à l'aise, repliant une jambe sur elle-même :

- Mais… j'ai quoi de plus que cette fille ? Elle était pourtant tellement… parfaite… !

- Peut être, mais les sentiments sa ne se contrôle pas… Et je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je te connais depuis longtemps, mais tu m'as toujours parut plus belle qu'elle !

Camilla rougit, mais pour cacher sa gêne, elle répliqua :

- Menteur !

Puis elle cacha son visage derrière sa jambe. Le silence redevint apaisant malgré la gêne de Camilla. Elle avait envie de lui dire qu'elle pouvait se débrouillez seule, après tous, elle était plus âgé que lui, mais elle avait aussi envie qu'il reste, car ce silence, avec lui, devant ce couché de soleil, était apaisant… Il y eu une légère brise, aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire. Camilla finit par murmurer :

- Shaku… Quand tu es apparut, tu as changé ma vie…

Il ne répondit rien, l'écoutant simplement. Elle continua, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même :

- Est-ce que je dois te laisser faire, encore une fois ? On sait pas de quoi l'avenir est fait, mais c'est l'avenir qui me fait peur… J'ai l'air d'une meuf sur de moi… D'habitude je le suis, mais là… Tout de suite… Je suis sur de rien… Et je déteste sa !

Shaku sembla se moquer d'elle :

- C'est pas toi sa !

Elle replongea son visage dans son genou :

- C'est bien sa le problème…

Shaku fixa ses cheveux ondulé au rythme du vent, son visage intimidé se caché, malgré tous, elle était détendu, et toujours aussi belle. La plus belle chose qu'on lui ai offerte, et sincèrement, un ange descendu du ciel, juste pour lui… Elle laissa sa main gauche se balader dans le vide. Alors, comme il le faisait lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, Shaku lui prit la main. Cependant, ce geste avait peut être une autre signification maintenant ? Camilla n'en savait rien, elle savait juste que sa la rassurait, une main qui lui venait en aide… Dans cette immense océan inconnu… Enfin, Shaku dit les derniers mots coincés au fond de sa gorge :

- Sincèrement… je t'aime…

Les joues de Camilla s'embrasèrent. Le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra, elle était plus que mal à l'aise… Elle savait que les mots de Shaku étaient sincères, mais elle ne savait pas comment les prendre… Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, et elle savait qu'elle se prenait trop la tête alors que la réponse devait être évidente, attendant patiemment qu'elle la trouve, au fond de son cœur…


	26. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, je ne fais que les utiliser pour ma propre histoire...

Coucou tous le monde !! Bon, j'ai fais un effort, j'ai essayer d'être relativement rapide. hélas, ce chapitre est assez court ptdr mais RASSUREZ VOUS, la moitié de la suite est écrite, avec un peu de chance je la poste avant la fin des vacances (en ce qui me concerne !). J'ai souvent entendu dans les review que dans cette histoire le couple Shaku-Camilla prenait trop de place, et qu'il n'y avait pas assez de Saku-Shao... Certes, en relisant, je m'en suis rendu compte !! Dans ce chapitre, ils n'auront pas beaucoup de place non plus, mais c'est une promesse, j'essai de faire des efforts, et surtout, un chapitre (très prochainement) parlera BEAUCOUP d'eux... En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésiter pas à laissez des review, sa fait toujours plaisir et en plus sa me permet d'essayer de corriger mes défauts (bon les fautes d'orth...euuuuuh mdr !). merci d'être encore là, et bonne lecture une fois de plus, et à très bientôt !

**Chapitre 24**

**Holidays…**

Dernière heure de cours avant les vacances, les professeur comme les élèves étaient sur les nerfs. Il régnait dans chaque classe un brouhaha incessant et les profs n'avait plus le courage de crier. Il parlait seul à leur tableau. Tomoyo, qui n'était pas loin de Sakura en cours, lui demanda alors que la jeune fille observait le paysage d'hiver par la fenêtre :

- J'ai entendu dire que tu vas travailler avec Katsu pendant les vacances ?

- Mmmh… En effet… répondit Sakura, d'un air distrait.

- Sa te fais chier ?

Sakura sembla atterrir et répondit :

- Pas du tout au contraire !! Excuse moi, je plane…

- T'as vu, il a neiger… C'est beau non ?

Mais Sakura changea complètement de sujet :

- Et toi sinon Tomoyo, sa fais longtemps qu'on a pas parlé de tes amours…

Sakura la fixa dans les yeux et demanda :

- Tu kiffe encore Shaolan ?

Tomoyo se mit à rougir, persuadé que ce sujet était resté tabou. Mais elle ne voulait plus mentir à Sakura, alors elle avoua :

- Ouais… j'ai toujours pas réussit à tourner la page… Mais malgré tous j'ai l'impression qu'il n'en à rien à faire de moi !

Sakura la rassura :

- S'il n'en avait rien à faire, il ne t'aurait pas invité à venir avec lui en vacance !

Face au sourire bienveillant de Sakura, Tomoyo demanda, gêné :

- Tu ne ressens plus rien pour lui, Sakura ?

Sakura eu un sourire en coin et répliqua :

- Est-ce que un jour déjà, j'ai ressentit plus que de l'amitié pour lui ?

Tomoyo n'osa pas la contredire, à l'époque, elle était tellement perdu dans sa tête qu'elle ne savait pas si elle se faisait des films ou si il y avait vraiment eu quelque chose entre eux… Sakura s'étira et regarda sa montre. Elle commença à ranger son cahier et sa trousse. Quelques secondes plus tard, la sonnerie retentit. Dans de grands bruits de raclement de chaise, tout le monde sortit de la classe. Tomoyo ne se hâta pas, sortit la dernière en souhaitant de bonne vacance à la prof, en train de soupirer de bonheur, affalé sur sa chaise. Elle descendit calmement les escaliers parmis tous les rires et la joies de ceux qui partaient en vacance. Et elle, qu'allait elle faire ? Avant, elle voyait souvent Sakura au domaine, avec les autres ou d'ancienne connaissance, mais maintenant que Sakura passait tous son temps avec Katsu… En arrivant en bas des escaliers, elle se retrouva face à face avec Ahora. Les deux filles se jaugèrent du regard quelques secondes, puis Tomoyo continua sa route. Certes, elle s'était bien amusé pendant une période avec Ahora, mais tous sa n'était que mensonge et avant tous, passé. A la sortie, assis sur les barrière, elle ne s'étonna pas de voir Lika et Alexandre se parler, yeux dans les yeux, Sakura dans les bras de Katsu, semblant se plaindre de sa dure journée… Elle rejoins donc le groupe des célibataire sur le côté, qui se composait de Shaolan, Shaku et Camilla. Elle poussa un long soupir en se plaignant :

- C'est même pas encore le printemps et j'ai l'impression de voir des couples partout !

Camilla la suivit en recrachant sa fumée :

- M'en parle pas…

Shaolan leva les yeux au ciel en haussant les épaules, lui, n'avait pas remarqué. Il dit brièvement :

- Bon, j'y vais…

Tomoyo s'étonna :

- Tous seul ?

Alors que Shaolan s'apprêtait à partir, il se retourna et demanda calmement :

- Tu veux m'accompagner ?

Tout sourire, Tomoyo le rejoint. Une fraction de seconde, il croisa le regard de Sakura qui semblait le fixé. Il détourna la tête et continua son chemin. Sakura serra le poing et se convint « Non, je ne l'ai jamais aimé ! »

Alors pourquoi, elle avait le cœur serré quand elle le voyait ? Pourquoi tout n'avait pas pu rester comme avant ?? Mais Katsu la ramena bien vite à lui :

- Alors, prête à passez des vacances ennuyeuse à travaillez dans un magasin ?

Elle esquissa un sourire en coin :

- Ah, car sa va être ennuyeux ?

- Si tu es là, sûrement moins que les autres années !

Sakura lui sourit et dit en regardant sa montre d'un regard nostalgique :

- Désolé de te fausser compagnie mais je dois rentrer, j'ai des courses à faire.

- D'accord. On se voit Lundi à la boutique ?

En guise de réponse, Sakura lui sourit, l'embrassa une dernière fois et fit un grand signe de main aux autres avant de se diriger vers l'arrêt de bus. Elle se sentant nostalgique. En attendant le bus, assise à l'arrêt, elle fouilla rapidement son sac, en sortit son agenda, feuilleta quelques pages et tomba sur la photo. Celle où elle était avec Tomoyo et Shaolan, quand tous allait encore bien, quand elle avait l'impression de vivre le meilleur jour de sa vie. Elle fixa la photo quelques seconde avant de la poser contre son menton et laisser son regard se perdre dans le vide. Pourquoi… A partir de quand tout avaient changé ? Elle vit traverser, de l'autre côté de la rue, Ahora, tout sourire, avec Saana et sa bande d'ami. Elle sentit une envie de meurtre l'à traverser, la jetée sur la route, la ruée de coups. Elle l'accusait de tous, elle lui en voulait comme jamais elle n'avait pu en vouloir à quelqu'un. Puis, elle se demanda si elle-même n'était pas un peu fautive. Une grande lassitude l'envahit. Elle courait derrière un passé qui ne reviendrait sûrement jamais, pourquoi ne pas profitez de l'instant présent et pensez au futur ? Elle tenta de se motiver, elle remit la photo dans son sac et regarda si le bus arrivait. En effet, celui-ci, après s'être arrêter à un feu rouge, se gara devant l'arrêt. Elle monta à l'intérieur, et regarda son portefeuille. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup d'argent, elle devrait une fois de plus faire des courses très économiques. Quelques fois, quand elle rentrait chez elle, sa mère était passez prendre quelque chose ou regarder le courrier, et laissait un billet pour que sa fille puisse faire les courses, mais un mot, rien…

* * *

En rentrant des courses, elle s'arrêta devant les balançoires de sa résidence. La nuit était déjà tombée, il faisait frais, l'hiver s'installait. Elle posa ses courses sur un banc et s'installa quelques temps sur la balançoire. Ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être nostalgique, elle pensa que c'était ici qu'elle avait rencontré Camilla pour la première fois. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, et avant de trop réfléchir, se remit sur ses pieds, reprit les courses et rentra chez elle pour commencer à faire à manger. Douloureusement, avant de se coucher, elle ferma les volets de sa fenêtre. Elle ne la laissait plus ouverte, car elle savait pertinemment que Shaolan ne repasserait plus par là… Elle était finit cette époque…

* * *

Mercredi, alors que Tomoyo flemmardait sous sa couverture, elle entendit son téléphone vibrer. Elle grogna, sortit un bras de sa couette, tâtonna sur le bureau, se saisit de son portable, et décrocha d'une voix molle :

- Allô ?

- Tomoyo ? Excuse moi, je te réveille ?

- Mmmh… Shaolan ?... Ah, c'est pas grave…

- Qu'est ce que je voulais dire… Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

Tomoyo se dit que son prof de math devait venir, mais elle répondit :

- Mmmmh, rien, pourquoi ?

- La dernière fois tu m'avais dit que tu voulais t'acheter des fringues mais que t'avais personne pour aller avec toi… Tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble ? J'ai rien à faire… Et puis… Enfin, sa fais longtemps qu'on à pas passer une après midi ensemble.

Tomoyo resta sous le choc quelques secondes. Shaolan ? Faire du shopping avec elle ? Elle pensait qu'il avait horreur de sa ! Elle se redressa dans son lit et dit :

- C'est vrai… Mais… Sa te dérange pas ?

- Pas du tout…

- On aura qu'à allez boire un café après si tu veux…

- Pas de problème, je viens te chercher.

- Dans une heure et demi ?

- D'accord. A tout à l'heure alors.

- A tout à l'heure.

En raccrochant, Tomoyo se donna une baffe. Elle avait rêvé ? Mais elle avait un autre problème à gérer, son prof de math… A l'abri des oreilles de ses parents, elle l'appela et reporta son cours au lendemain. Elle prit une douche et se prépara. Elle soigna son allure et son maquillage. Elle mangea rapidement, puis elle entendit sonner. Immédiatement, elle s'empara de son sac à main et partit sans un mot à ses parents. Arrivé en bas, devant Shaolan, elle lui fit la bise et se dépêcha de partir avant que ses parents la rattrapent. A l'arrêt de bus, Shaolan demanda :

- Alors, tu veux allez dans quel magasin ?

- J'aime bien « Fashion Clothes », en plus, il y a un café posé juste à côté.

Shaolan esquissa un sourire. Tomoyo ne pus s'empêcher de l'observer. C'était rare de le voir sourire, et elle mourrait d'envie de lui demander pourquoi cette envie soudaine.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le magasin, alors que Tomoyo vagabondait aux côtés de Shaolan dans les rayons, lui demandant ce qui lui irait le mieux, ils entendirent une chamaillerie :

- Sa suffit !! Je te dit que sa me va pas !!

- J'y peux rien moi !! C'est l'uniforme du magasin !!

- Tu peux pas demander à ton père de le changer ?!

Tomoyo s'approcha de la caisse avec étonnement :

- Sakura ?

La jeune femme, rouge de honte, se tourna vers Tomoyo, surprise :

- Ah ! Tomoyo ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Ce qu'on fais dans un magasin de fringue ! Alors c'est ici que vous travaillez ?

Shaolan préféra rester un peu en retrait, mais les observait. Tout sourire, Tomoyo lui demanda :

- Fais voir l'uniforme !!

Elle ne pouvait le voir derrière le comptoir de la caisse. Reprenant un teint pivoine, Sakura répliqua :

- IM-PO-SSI-BLE !! Oubli !

- Pourquoi ?

Katsu leva les yeux au ciel en argumentant :

- Madame trouve que sa ne lui va pas ! Que c'est un peu trop short !

Sakura osa finalement se montrer, pour prouver à Katsu qu'elle avait raison. Mais, au contraire, des étoiles pleins les yeux, Tomoyo répliqua :

- Sa te vas à merveille Sakura !!

C'était une mini jupe froissé aux rayures écossaises roses et blanches avec un petit haut qui s'attachait avec un nœud. Sakura poussa un soupir et répliqua :

- Sa se voit que c'est pas toi qui es dedans !

Tomoyo se tourna vers Shaolan et dit :

- Tu ne trouves pas que sa lui va bien ?

Sakura sembla enfin remarqué la présence de Shaolan, ils se fixèrent dans les yeux quelques longues minutes, sans se dire un mot. Face au long silence qui venait de s'installer, Tomoyo et Katsu se lancèrent un regard. Finalement Tomoyo coupa court :

- Bon, il faut que je trouve des pulls pour l'hiver ! Et arrête de faire cette tête Sakura, sa te va très bien, mais heureusement que le magasin est bien chauffé !

Sakura tira la langue et retourna derrière le comptoir, apparemment décidé à bouder. De plus, le regard de Shaolan l'avait énervé. Il aurait pas été capable de décroché un mot ce --- ?!! Katsu l'entoura des ses bras par derrière et lui demanda :

- Sa s'est toujours pas arrangé avec Shaolan ?

Sakura resta silencieuse, fixant le bout de ses escarpins blancs. Elle se sentait fatigué et une fois de plus, las, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait. Plusieurs sentiments contradictoires l'envahissait et la mettait souvent de mauvaise humeur…

* * *

Une fois sortit du magasin, Tomoyo remarqua que Shaolan paraissait plus renfrogné. Alors elle essaya de comprendre :

- Vous ne vous adressez toujours pas la parole avec Sakura ?

Shaolan haussa les épaules, avec un léger air agacer il répondit :

- Pour l'instant elle m'énerve tellement que j'ai pas envie de lui parler.

Tomoyo ne chercha pas plus loin, ne voulant pas l'énerver plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Voyant un café, elle proposa :

- Je t'offre un petit café ?

- Pourquoi pas.

L'air dehors était frais, et c'est avec plaisir qu'ils entrèrent dans le café, confortable et chauffé. Ils s'assirent à une table et commandèrent deux cafés viennois. Chacun sortit son paquet de cigarette, en alluma une et fuma. Shaolan sentit sa main droite tremblé quelque instants. Ce n'était pas d'une cigarette qu'il avait envie… Mais il tenta de rester calme devant Tomoyo, de paraître normal. Mais c'était vain, Tomoyo le connaissait plus que bien, et elle l'avait vu, pendant deux ans, se détruire chaque jour plus. Aujourd'hui, elle craignait de réagir trop tard… Et encore aurait il fallut réagir, mais elle ne savait plus comment prendre Shaolan, elle n'avait plus aucune emprise sur lui, rien… Shaolan n'aimait pas qu'on le fixe ainsi, et il craignait ce que pouvait penser Tomoyo de lui. Il préférait faire celui qui ne voyait rien, celui qui ne voulait rien entendre. Une vraie tête de mule avec en plus de sa un sale caractère. Soudain, tous ses muscles se tendirent quand Tomoyo avait posé une main douce sur la sienne qui tremblait légèrement, et que son regard essayait de capter le sien. Shaolan dû se résoudre à la regarder, à son tour. Tomoyo rougit, elle avait eu une pulsion, et maintenant ne savait pas quoi dire, ses mots dépassaient sa pensée :

- Shaolan… Pourquoi ?

Sur les nerfs, essayant de rester calme, Shaolan demanda :

- Pourquoi quoi ?!!

Tomoyo resta silencieuse quelques secondes, se rendant compte de la nervosité du jeune homme. Elle lui avait déjà dit qu'elle était inquiète, elle n'allait pas se répéter, elle ne savait pas comment lui dire…

- Shaolan, tu es en train de tous perdre autour de toi, tu t'en rends compte ?!

Shaolan resta silencieux, sur la défensive. Tomoyo voulut continuer, mais la serveuse vint déposer les deux cafés, Tomoyo dû lui lâcher la main. Chacun but et fuma en silence. Shaolan fixait le paysage à travers la vitre, d'un air absent. Tomoyo ne savait plus quoi faire… Elle se rendit bien compte que ce n'était pas elle qui réussirait à le faire réagir, mais qui alors ? Sakura ? Car elle avait été sa meilleure amie… Peut être, mais pour cela, il faudrait que les deux adolescent se reparle, et ce n'était pas une mince affaire, tous les deux aussi obstiné l'un que l'autre…

* * *

- Maman !! Tu aurais pût me prévenir avant quand même !

La mère de Camilla prit son long manteau gris posé sur une chaise et posa son regard sur sa fille en s'excusant :

- J'aurais moi-même voulut être au courant avant, qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?! Je suis obligé de travailler !

- Quand même !! Te faire partir en voyage d'affaire comme sa !

La mère de Camilla siffla comme pour elle-même :

- Sa c'est encore à cause de Martine, qu'elle simulatrice celle là, toujours malade quand il ne faut pas. Je te ramènerais un souvenir chérie. Bon, je dois te laisser !

Camilla resta dubitative. Sa mère posa une main sur son épaule et essaya de la consoler :

- Au moins tu pourra rester une semaine à la maison avec Shaku, tu ne seras pas seule !

Camilla ne répondit pas et fourra ses mains dans les poches de son baggy. Sa mère prit sa valise et partit en lui disant :

- A la semaine prochaine, soyez sage !

Camilla poussa un long soupir et ouvrit la porte du frigidaire. Remplit. Au moins sa mère avait fais les courses. Elle regarda la porte d'entrée qui venait de claquer. D'où venait ce subit changement chez sa mère ? Juste à cause de… ?! Elle s'allongea comme une loque devant la télé en grignotant des gâteaux apéritifs. Sa ne la dérangeait pas d'être seule chez elle pendant une semaine… Mais voilà, sa mère, encore inquiète, avait fait appel à Shaku, qu'elle allait même PAYER à la fin de la semaine pour la garder. En temps normal, cela n'aurait pas déranger Camilla, mais alors pas du tout. Et encore maintenant, sa ne la dérangeait pas, on va plutôt dire que sa la gênait, de rester seule avec Shaku. Surtout qu'elle n'avait toujours pas de réponse à lui offrir. Elle eu bien l'idée d'appeler Sakura, mais elle se souvint que celle-ci travaillait… On frappa trois coups à la porte, en se dirigeant vers celle-ci, elle pensa à Zeth. Se disant qu'elle n'aurait qu'à lui envoyez un texto pour lui dire de venir, mais il ne serait pas là tous le temps, il avait un business à faire tourner… Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle se retrouva avec un Shaku, sac à dos sur l'épaule, qui semblait tout aussi gêner qu'elle. Il lui fit la bise et entra en demandant comme si de rien n'était :

- Ta mère est déjà partit ?

- A l'instant, tu ne l'as pas croisé ?

- Non…

Il y eu un long silence gêné, mais Camilla dit en commençant à monter les escaliers :

- Suis moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

- Vous avez même une chambre d'invité ?

Camilla lui sourit en répondant :

- Deux !

Quand Shaku vit la grandeur et la classe de la chambre, il hésita à entrer. C'était vraiment pour LUI tous sa ? Devant son air surpris, Camilla ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle s'assit sur le lit deux places et dit :

- C'est stylé, hein ?

- J'avou…

- Bon, tu déballes tes affaires ?!

- J'ai pas ramené grand-chose, car je repasserais quand même de temps en temps chez moi. Mon frère est de plus en plus bizarre… Sa m'inquiète un peu quand même !

Le regard de Camilla devint lointain, et elle répondit juste :

- Ah…

Elle s'inquiétait pour Shaolan, certes, mais c'est avec honte qu'elle remarqua que ces derniers temps, elle n'avait pensé qu'à sa poire. Alors que Shaku vidait son sac, de but en blanc, Camilla demanda :

- Dis Shaku…

- Hum ?

- Tu l'as lu…

- De quoi ?

- Mon journal intime…

Les gestes de Shaku se stoppèrent pendant une seconde, puis il reprit tranquillement en répondant :

- Parce que t'en as un ?

Camilla se sentit rassurer et répliqua :

- Mmh, il date de quand j'était petite !

- Maintenant que tu m'en as parlé, je viendrais le lire quand tu dormiras !

- Même pas en rêve ! En plus tu sais même pas à quoi il ressemble !

- Je le trouverais bien !

- Alors je le cacherais !

Shaku se tourna vers elle, bienveillant devant le sourire malicieux de Camilla il répliqua calmement, s'attendant au pire :

- Sa sert à rien, je l'ai déjà lu…

Camilla resta stupéfaite, son regard resta bloqué sur Shaku, sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement, choqué.

- Enfin… Pas en entier non plus…

- Et… Enfin… Du genre… Quoi ?

- Tu ne me tues pas ?

- J'attend de me remettre de mes émotions d'abord, mais commence à courir car tu es un homme mort !

- Oh, c'est bon, c'est quand tu étais petite !

Camilla se leva d'un coup, serrant les poings, énervée :

- Et alors Shaku ?! Sa te donne le droit de lire ce que j'ai de plus intime ? Imagine que je l'aurais continué, même maintenant… Je veux dire… S'il y a des trucs dont je ne t'ai pas parlé, c'était pas pour que tu… Enfin que tu sois un jour au courant !

Shaku s'approcha à quelques centimètres d'elle, et répliqua en la fixant dans les yeux, d'un air grave :

- Car tu comptais me le cacher encore jusqu'à quand ?

Camilla resta sans voix face à son regard sérieux et persistant. Elle se sentit soudainement gêné mais voulut avoir le dernier mot :

- Je… Enfin… C'est pas le genre de chose dont j'ai forcément envie de parler désolé !!

- Comme le fait que t'aime Zeth ?!

Camilla piqua un far et se mit en pétard :

- C'est quand j'était gosse Shaku !

Elle soutint son regard rageusement. Mais Shaku restait déterminé :

- Pourquoi tu voulais pas me parlé de ce que t'as vécu ? Je croyais qu'ont étaient meilleurs amis ?

- Et alors ?! Sa ne me force pas à tout te dire ! Ce genre de choses douloureuses, je préfère les garder pour moi !

Les larmes commencèrent à monter aux yeux de Camilla, sous le coup de l'énervement et des souvenirs qui l'envahissaient. Cela ému Shaku. Il savait bien qu'elle n'était pas le genre de fille qu'on faisait pleurer facilement, même si ces derniers temps elle était souvent à fleur de peau. Il la prit dans ses bras avant de dire doucement :

- Excuse moi…

Camilla rumina d'une voix mêlée de larmes contenues :

- C'est pas sa qui va effacer tous ce que t'as lu…

Mais elle ne pût s'empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras de toute ses force. Elle avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose du présent, ayant l'impression que son passé était en train de l'engloutir, de faire de nouveau souffrir son cœur. Elle avait la sensation que toutes ses cicatrices étaient en train de la brûler. Elle avait besoin de lâcher toute cette tristesse et ce désarroi contenu trop longtemps en elle. Malgré tous, elle voulait contenir ses larmes, elle ne voulait pas passer pour une pleurnicharde, jusqu'à la question fatidique de Shaku :

- Pourquoi tu te laisses pas aller un peu ? C'est bon… C'est juste moi…

Des paroles tellement rassurantes qu'elle semblait attendre depuis si longtemps… Si bien que toute sa volonté lâcha, en même temps que ses larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues, en même temps que ses mains aggripé au t-shirt de Shaku. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme, des minutes entières à l'entendre pleurer. C'était dur… Dur de se dire qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, qu'il ne pouvait changer le passé.

* * *

Sakura avait boudé toute la journée suite à la visite de Shaolan. Accoudé au comptoir, elle comptait les heures. C'était bientôt la fin… Elle se mettait à bouillir en observant Katsu, qu'une cliente demandait de conseiller. Elle faisait taper ses doigt un à un rapidement sur le table. Plus que dix minutes Sakura plus que dix minutes… Elle avait la sensation d'étouffer, elle avait besoin d'air frais et d'une bonne clope. Avant aujourd'hui, se travail lui plaisait beaucoup et elle s'amusait bien avec Katsu. Mais depuis la visite de Shaolan, elle était d'une humeur noire, elle bouillait intérieurement, elle rêvait même qu'elle donnait de grosses gifles à Shaolan pour le réveiller. Quand Katsu revint, il lui sourit, bien décider à essayez de la faire sourire de nouveau. Il lui demanda en revenant derrière le comptoir :

- Tu t'ennui ?

- Mmmmh…

- Désolé, c'est vrai que c'est pas très marrant comme travail…

Sakura se redressa soudainement et fixa en Katsu en disant :

- Mais je te remercie de me l'avoir proposé !! Je vais pas me plaindre alors que sans sa je ne pourrais pas partir en vacance !

- T'es mimi ! Sa me vexerais pas si tu disait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus chiant que ce taf ! Personnellement, je trouve rien de plus chiant que de rester ici à jouer l'hypocrite avec des laideurs !

Sakura posa sa tête entre ses bras et soupira :

- Okay… Merci… Désolé que tu te fasses chier même si je suis là !

- Le prend pas mal je parlais pas pour toi !

Sakura regarda sa montre et dit en se redressant, l'air las :

- C'est l'heure, on a finit… On va se changer ?

- Je prend ses clientes en caisse et je te rejoins !

Katsu arrivait à garder le sourire, Sakura haussa simplement les épaules et rentra dans le vestiaire du personnel. Elle se changea rapidement et enfila sa doudoune. Dehors, elle remarqua que Katsu n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle s'accouda à une barrière et regarda la ciel. Il faisait déjà nuit, on était bien en hiver… L'air était frais, bientôt, il ne tarderait pas à avoir les premières neiges… Elle soupira, puis le vit enfin arrivé, encore souriant. Elle lui demanda :

- Tu les à dragués les nanas ou quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu dit sa ! J'ai pas été long !

- Mouais…

- Enfin y t'arrive quoi Sakura depuis ce matin ?! Depuis la visite de ton ami t'es désagréable !

Puis, soudainement, Katsu sembla se souvenir de quelque chose. Il cessa de sourire et devint sombre, il s'arrêta dans la rue, fixa Sakura et demanda simplement :

- C'est à cause de Shaolan, nan ?

Sakura sembla surprise de la question, arqua un sourcil et répliqua :

- Pourquoi forcément à cause de lui ?

- T'es un vrai livre ouvert, le seul problème c'est que jusqu'à maintenant je me suis voilé la face !

- T'insinue quoi à la fin Katsu ?!!

- C'est évident que tu l'aimes !

Sakura resta choqué quelques seconde, elle fixa Katsu, consterné. Après de longues secondes de silence pesant, elle dit d'une voix lente :

- T'es… sérieux quand tu dis des choses comme sa ?!

Katsu se calma et regarda Sakura, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, poussa un petit soupir et dit :

- Excuse moi je me suis emporté et je me suis fais des films…

Sakura commença à se mordre les doigts, n'osant plus le regarder elle répliqua :

- Si c'était ce que tu penses dit le honnêtement…

- Oublie… C'était un vieux délire. Pour me faire pardonner, je t'invite au resto ?

Il avait reprit son sourire et son naturel. Comment ne pas craquer ? Sakura, reprenant à son tour le sourire répondit :

- Pourquoi pas ! Mais je choisis ! Hummm… Ce soir j'ai envie d'un italien !

- Encore des pâtes !!

- Maiiieuh ! J'adore ce restaurant !

- Sa se voit que c'est pas toi qui paie ! Je rigole, je passe vite fais chez moi et on y va ?

- Pourquoi pas…

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire, juste en souriant. Sakura lui déposa un rapide baiser et dit tout sourire :

- On y va ?

To Be Continued…


	27. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, je ne fais que les emprunter à l'auteur._

_Coucou tous le monde !! Good News And Bad news_

_Wow encore en retard ? A cause d'une panne d'inspiration profonde !! Mais je ramène une bonne nouvelle... et une mauvaise !! Commencons par la bonne nouvelle, si vous voulez voir un dessin de Camilla en couleur, il vous suffit d'aller sur mon blog missiz-78.sky (lien dans ma fiche cliquer sur home page) certes pour l'instan il n'y a qu'un dessin mais il y en aura bientot bcp plus (c'est juste que je galère pour trouver un scanner à chaque fois !) et sûrement un site spécial pour eux. Donc voila pour ceux qui sont interessé. Je vous tiens au courant pour la suite... Puis bah la mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que très bientot j'aurais beaucoup moins le temps d'écrire car juin juillet je travail !! Donc voilà les chapitres risquent d'être plus court ! En attendant, en esperant que ce chapitre vous plaise !!_

**Chapitre 25**

**Souvenirs de vacances**

Le soleil est haut levé… Il fait chaud, la verdure à repris ses droits. Epoque de l'année où les rires d'enfants jouant dehors envahissent l'air. On vient de sauter une longue période. Sakura et Katsu ont travailler durant les vacances, on gagné leur argent, puis tous on reprit les cours. Le séjour entre Camilla et Shaku s'est mieux passé que comment il a commencé. Enfin, Tomoyo a essayer de voir Shaolan le plus régulièrement possible, tenterait elle de le surveiller à sa manière ? Enfin bref… Les cours sont passés ainsi qu'une longue série d'examen comme avant chaque vacance. Dans la voiture, Sakura avait une casquette sur la tête. Elle passa une main sur son front en soupirant :

- Ce qu'il fait chaud !

Katsu répliqua, tout sourire de partir en vacance avec sa copine :

- Pourtant j'ai mit la clim' !

- Onii-san !!!!

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Meï ?!

- Sakura onee-san à raison, monte la clim', il fait vraiment chaud !!

Sakura se tourna vers les sièges arrière, et demanda à la jeune fille allongé sur la banquette arrière :

- A part sa, tout vas bien Meï ? Il te reste de l'eau ?

- T'inquiète…

Sakura la trouvait trop craquante malgré son fort caractère. Elle était en troisième, cela rappelait beaucoup de souvenirs à Sakura. Une époque où on acceptait aucune autorité, et surtout pas celle des profs. Avant de la rencontré, Katsu l'avait prévenu :

« - Elle n'a pas la langue dans sa poche, elle est assez turbulente… Souvent chiante, si elle t'aime pas elle te fera la misère… »

Mais finalement, dès le premier contact Sakura c'était bien entendu avec la petite sœur de Shaku. Elle avait de longs cheveux bleus (bah ouais soyons fun !) et les même yeux bleu océan que son frère. Allongé sur la banquette arrière, elle grognait :

- C'est looong… Tu roules comme une tortue ou quoi Katsu ?!

- T'as pas finit de te plaindre Meï ?!! Me dis pas que tu vas être lourde comme sa pendant toute les vacances !

- Je te ferais vivre un enfer…

- Pour me remercier de t'emmener ?!

- Te remercier de quoi ? C'est Oto-san qui t'as demandé de m'emmener, non ?

- A t'entendre c'est une corvée que MOI je parte en vacance avec toi au bord de la MER !

Meï esquissa un sourire au fond de la voiture et s'étira. Elle se redressa et regarda par la fenêtre. Un sourire enfantin se dessina sur ses lèvres :

- Waaaaah !! Y fait trop beau !! On arrive quand onii-san !! J'ai envie de me baigner moi !!

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de rire sous cape. Katsu allait souffrir avec sa sœur sur les bras. Elle le voyait à le grimace discrète qu'il lui fit. Elle lui tapa gentiment l'épaule et dit à Meï :

- On arrive bientôt. Avant midi je crois, non ?

- Tout à fait…

- Nèèèèè ! Sa veut dire qu'on mange au resto ???

Katsu poussa un long soupir en pensant à son porte feuille, puis il répondit :

- Oui… Meï…

Celle-ci sauta de joie dans le voiture, ce qui enerva légèrement Katsu qui répliqua :

- Que si tu t'asseois immédiatement et que tu boucle ta ceinture !!

Meï s'exécuta en se moquant de son frère :

- Oui PAPA !

Katsu leva les yeux au ciel, et Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Elle adorait ce genre d'ambiance. Elle s'accouda contre la fenêtre et regarda le paysage défilé. Elle se sentait tellement apaisé quand elle était avec Katsu… Sa commencait à faire quelques temps qu'ils étaient ensemble. Rares étaient leurs prises de tête même si elles existaient, tout était de simplicité et de joie. Mais avec le temps, Katsu avait compris que pour garder une Sakura de bonne humeur, evitez de la faire croiser un certain Shaolan était la meilleur des solutions.

* * *

Yelan conduisait la voiture en silence, climatisation à fond, sourire aux lèvres. Il y avait de l'ambiance autour d'elle, et le fait d'avoir ramené la petite Tomoyo donnait un Shaolan plus agréable à supporter. Elle avait bien cru qu'elle n'aurait pas les nerfs de l'emmener en vacance cette année. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Camilla s'était endormit sur l'épaule de Shaku, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, et Shaolan tentait d'expliquer à Tomoyo un exercice de math que celle-ci ratait toujours. Puis, elle reporta son attention sur la route. Elle se sentait rassuré, une fille veillait sur chacun de ses fils, ainsi, elle aurait moins de soucis à se faire. Mais une question lui trottait dans la tête, pourquoi Sakura n'était pas là cette année ? Quand elle avait posé cette question, Shaolan s'était braqué, et Shaku avait dit qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. Ils étaient bientôt arrivé, Yelan était fatigué, elle avait l'impression que ses paupières tombaient, mais elle se dit qu'il ne restait presque plus rien. Elle pourrait bien faire cet effort. Lorsque Camilla ouvrit légèrement les yeux, se réveillant doucement, son premier regard fut pour le retroviseur. C'est alors qu'elle vit le visage de madame Li. Elle se redressa et dit, la voix ensommeillé :

- Madame… Ont peut s'arrêter un peu si vous voulez.

- Allons allons, pourquoi donc, nous somme presque arrivé !

- Mais… Vous avez l'air fatigué. On est pas pressé, hein Shaku ?

Elle donna un gros coup de coude dans le ventre de son ami qui répondit positivement tout de suite. Yelan esquissa un sourire et demanda :

- Vous savez conduire ?

- Euh oui… Mais j'ai pas de permis !

- Oh, il n'y a jamais de contrôle de police dans cette region, prenez le volant nous ne sommes qu'à quelques kilomètres.

Yelan s'arrêta sur le côté et s'installa à l'arrière, yeux fermés pour se reposer. Camilla prit la place du conducteur aisément, Shaku s'assit à côté d'elle et demanda en attachant sa ceinture :

- Quand est ce que t'as appris à conduire ?!

- Mon père m'as appris à conduire des tracteurs et autre poids lourd. Certe une voiture ce n'est pas pareil mais t'inquiète…

Camilla démarra et songea en conduisant qu'il serait peut être temps qu'elle économise pour passez son permis, le code étant déjà passez avec succès lors de son année de seconde. Pendant qu'elle avait 0 en Math, elle tentait tous pour faire moins de 5 fautes… Elle sifflota un air qu'elle aimait bien tous en conduisant. Shaku répliqua :

- Je te trouve bien joyeuse !

Camilla lui décocha un énorme sourire et répliqua :

- Toi qui est si bien informée de mon passé maintenant, tu devrais savoir que c'est rare que je ne passe pas mes vacances avec mon père ! En plus, sa fais des années que j'ai pas vu la mère, vraiment, je vous remercie de m'emmener cette année !

Shaku esquissa un sourire et regarda le paysage défiler à travers la vitre côté passager. Il se sentit un peu nostalgique, il aurait aimé que Sakura aussi vienne. Mais elle lui avait dit qu'ils se verraient là bas… Elle y allait avec son mec, c'était normal, il aurait sûrement fais la même… Il jeta un regard à la dérobé sur Camilla pendant quelques secondes. Il n'avait toujours pas de réponse… Mais depuis le temps il n'en attendait plus, c'était peut être mieux si sa restait comme avant, non ? C'était un peu comme un refus qu'elle n'avait pas osé dire en face… Il ne put retenir un long soupir, alors Camilla s'étonna :

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

- Hm ? Rien rien, j'ai juste hâte d'arriver, la voiture sa m'endort…

- Bah dort ! T'as peur que j'fonce dans un mur ou quoi ?!

Shaku esquissa de nouveau un sourire et ne répondit pas. Il ferma simplement les yeux, la regarder sourire trop longtemps était parfois douloureux… Comme la voir pleurer, qui était encore pire. Elle était vraiment belle, est ce que parfois elle s'en rendait compte ?! Puis, en réfléchissant, il se dit que c'était la première fois qu'il la verrait en maillot de bain. Il fixa le ciel en pensant « Dieu si sa ne vas pas être dur sa aussi… »

* * *

_Le lendemain, sur la plage…

* * *

_

Sakura était en pleine farniente, allongé sur sa serviette de plage, monoille étalé sur tous son corps. Pas loin, elle entendait Meï négocier une glace à l'eau avec Katsu qui se plaignait de tous lui payer depuis son arrivé, alors que leur père avait passer de l'argent à la jeune fille.

- Mais !! Et si je veux aller en boîte moi !! L'argent ne vas pas me faire deux jours !!

- De UNE tu ne vas pas en boîte SANS MOI de deux tu n'as qu'une semaine à tenir, 100 euro (Wow désolé mais je préfère mettre l'euro plutot que le yen ou certains risquerait d'être perdu ) c'est déjà beaucoup trop !!!

- Tu te fous de moi ?!

- Bon, bon, calme toi tu me donnes mal à la tête la, c'est combien ta foutue glace ?!

- Un seul petit euro creuvard !!

- Arrête de me parler mal comme sa, non mais j'hallucine !

- Tu parles ?!! Tu crois que je me souviens pas de comment t'étais à mon âge ?!

Katsu arbora un regard sombre et donna la pièce d'un euro en répliquant :

- Va, dégage !

Tout sourire, Meï le remercia en partant. Katsu revint s'étaler de tous son long à côté de Sakura, exaspéré par l'attitude de sa sœur…

- Je vais pas tenir une semaine !

- Courage… On est déjà Lundi !

- Et elle repart Dimanche… Peut être que tu la trouves adorable, mais c'est parce qu'elle ne l'est qu'avec toi !

- Entre femme on se comprend !

- Femme femme, t'es mignone, elle est qu'en troisième !!

Sakura lui tira une joue en faisant une petite bouille vexé et répliqua :

- Arrête, en troisième je me disait que j'était déjà un petit bout de femme !

Katsu ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement en observant Sakura. Elle s'étonna qu'il la fixe ainsi et demanda :

- Qu'est ce qui a ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ?!

Katsu tourna la tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation et répondit simplement, en n'arrêtant pas pour autant de la fixer :

- Non, j'ai juste envie de faire quelque chose !

Sakura se rapprocha de lui, comme prête à entendre un secret et demanda tendrement, tout sourire :

- Du genre ?

Il passa une main derrière sa nuque en continuant à la fixer tendrement et répondit :

- Genre sa…

A peine avait il commencer à s'embrasser tendrement qu'une voix aigüe les coupa :

- Vous pourriez évitez de faire sa devant moi quand même !!

Katsu serra le poing en se détachant de Sakura et fixa sa sœur avec haine :

- Tu crois vraiment que tu vas survivre jusqu'à la fin de la semaine toi ?!

Meï lui tira la langue et dit à Sakura :

- Sakura onee-chan ! Je t'ai ramené une glace à la fraise !

Katsu la fixa, incrédule, et demanda :

- Et moi ?!

Meï lui tira de nouveau la langue en répliquant :

- Parce que tu la mérites peut être ?!

Katsu enfoui sa tête dans la serviette en ruminant des « Je vais la tuer ».

- Nèèèèè !!! Saku-chan !!

Un poid tomba sur le dos de Sakura qui fut surprise :

- Mmmmh !! Une glace à la fraise !!

Sakura se retourna et se retrouva face à face au visage tout sourire de Camilla.

- Camilla ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!

- Je suis venu en vacance avec les Li tiens ! Dingue comment cette plage est petite !!

Elle se tourna en arrière et cria :

- SHAKUUU !!! Va me chercher une glace à la fraise s'il te plaît !! Non, discutes pas !! J'te rembourserais plus tard !! Merciiiiiii !

Meï, désapointé par le comportement de la jeune fille la fixait sans dire un mot. Quand Camilla l'eu remarqué, elle la pointa du doigt et demanda :

- C'est qui cette crotte de nez ?

Immédiatement Meï se vexa. Content de trouver quelqu'un dans son camp, Katsu releva immédiatement la tête et répondit :

- C'est la petite sœur. Elle a 15 ans !

- Ahh ! Alors elle est sûrement en troisième !! Nèèè Sakura, sa ne te rappel pas des souvenirs ?!

- Beaucoup… Je dirais peut être trop !

- C'était trop bon quand on avait botter les fesses d'Ahora !

Camilla partit dans une grande vague de rire. Sakura la trouvait plus joyeuse et rayonnante que d'habitude. Puis elle détailla sa tenue, maillot de bain deux pièce certes, mais elle avait attaché son paréo de sorte qu'on ne voyait pas grand-chose de son corps. Elle était pudique ? Etonnant !

- En tous cas sa me fait plaisir de te voir ! Je l'avait dit à Shaku, que j'était sur de te trouver si on marchait sur la plage !

Katsu la dévisagea et répliqua :

- Menteuse…

- Ah ah !! Démasqué !! Je voulait juste faire du scooter des mer, ont a eu des bons de réduction, sa claque non ?

- Tu sais conduire ses engins ?!

Shaku revint, la glace à la fraise à la main :

- Cette meuf elle sait tous conduire !

Camilla prit sa glace et la mangea avec plaisir. Puis, elle demanda avec étonnement :

- Tu t'en es pas prit une, Shaku ?

- Faut que je garde de l'argent pour le scoot des mers…

- T'en veux un peu ?

- Pourquoi pas, c'est proposé si gentillement !

- J'hésite…

- Creuvarde…

- Je rigole !!

Meï les observa et dit, de but en blanc :

- Vous sortez ensemble vous aussi ?

Les deux devinrent deux blocs de glace. Camilla lui adressa un regard meurtrier « sale gamine ». Ils se redressèrent et Camilla répliqua, comme si de rien n'était :

- Bon, bah on va y aller quand même, on vous laisse !

En partant, tandis que Katsu et Sakura se fixèrent avec un regard interrogateur, Meï et Camilla se faisait des doigt d'honneur (très classe…). Katsu demanda :

- Ils sortent vraiment ensemble ?

- Bah… Pas que je sache… Non, non !

* * *

Camilla alluma une clope sans dire un mot, après avoir finit sa glace. Elle et Shaku était assis sur un petit muret, devant attendre un quart d'heure avant de récuperer le scooter des mers pour Camilla. Shaku finit par allumer la sienne quelques secondes plus tard. Ils n'avaient pas échanger un mot, et Camilla se sentait vraiment gêner. A l'instant, si la même scène se reproduisait avec quelques abscents, elle aurait donner la plus belle gifle à la sœur de Katsu. Cependant, elle avait les même yeux que son frère, très profond. Elle aurait aimé avoir les même, mais voila, elle n'avait que de simples yeux marrons, même si on lui disait qu'ils avaient une petite pointe de vert. Finalement, ce fut Shaku qui brisa le silence, avec une phrase anodine :

- Je ne t'ai toujours pas vu en maillot de bain ! Tu comptes ne jamais te baigner ?

Instinctivement, Camilla entoura ses bras de son corps et répondit :

- Laisse moi me préparer encore un peu s'il te plaît…

Et soudainement, il comprit à quel point sa question avait été cruel, et il s'en voulut. Gêné, n'osant plus la regarder, il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- C'est à cause des cicatrices… ?

Avec une pointe d'énervement, elle répondit :

- Ce que tu peut être perspicace !! Tu vois, c'est pour evitez ce genre de chose que je ne voulais pas que tu lise mon journal…

- On va pas revenir dessus, je suis désolé… Mais quand même… J'aurais voulut que tu m'en parles !

- Shaku… Rassure moi…

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'aimes pas me voir pleurer, non ?

- Evidement, pourquoi ?

Elle le fixa dans les yeux et répliqua en serrant légèrement les dents :

- Alors ne me demande JAMAIS de te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé AVANT qu'on se connaisse.

Au loin, on leur fit un signe pour leur dire que le scooter était arrivé. Camilla se redressa et demanda :

- T'es sur que tu ne veux pas en faire ?

- Je sais pas conduire ces engins…

- Tu veux pas monter derrière moi ?

- T'es folle, tu me fais trop peur !

Camilla lui sourit en répliquant :

- Tu as raison, je ne sais pas si ton petit cœur aurait survécu. Bon, on se retrouve dans une demi heure alors !

Elle lui offrit un sourire qui semblait effacer leur petite dispute, puis elle monta sur le scooter. Jusqu'à une certaine limite, elle avança doucement, et soudainement, elle se mit à acceler, chevauchant les vagues, sautant par-dessus… Il se sentit soulagez de ne pas être monté derrière elle, plutôt se jeter à la mer… Pourtant, il savait bien que Camilla aimait la vitesse comme le danger… L'adrénaline quoi. Lui, son adrénaline, c'était simplement elle.

* * *

Le soir, Meï avait tellement fait sa chieuse pendant le repas que Katsu avait cédé, ce soir, elle irait en boîte avec lui et Sakura. Immédiatement, elle était partit se préparer dans sa chambre. Ce genre de situation faisait rire Sakura, mais éprouvait Katsu. Pourtant le rire léger de Sakura le soulageait. Sans savoir pourquoi, c'était simple. Ils partirent se préparer à leur tour. Sakura revint, vêtu d'une jupe en jean et d'un dos nu noir, maquiller ni trop ni assez. Pour la taquiner, Katsu dit :

- J'espère que tu te feras pas recaler !

Vexé, Sakura répliqua :

- Je te signal que j'ai bientôt mes 18 ans, arrête de faire ton malin parce que t'en a 19 !

- Bientôt 20 !

Sakura lui tira la langue en guise de réponse, Katsu se frapa la tête d'une main :

- Je t'en supplie, arrête de faire sa, on dirait ma sœur !

- Onii-san !! Je suis prête !!

Meï sortit de sa chambre, jupe en cuir noir, top noir qui laissait voir son pierçing au nombril. Katsu resta septique en disant d'une manière glaciale :

- Va te rhabiller IMMEDIATEMENT !!

- Onii-san t'es pas drôle !! On dirait papa !! C'est bon, c'est sa la jeunesse de nos jours ! Tu ne veux pas non plus que je mette un jean taille haute et un pull avec col roulé !

- Sincèrement sa m'arrangerais…

Sakura explosa de rire en répliquant :

- Arrête Katsu !! Quand on s'est rencontré à la boîte, je n'étais pas habillé de manière très différente !

- Justement…

Katsu poussa un soupir, sa ne servait à rien de batailler contre sa sœur, et il le savait pertinemment.

- Ecoute moi bien jeune fille, je te préviens, ce soir, quitte à pourrir ma soirée, je te suis à la trace !! Et un verre d'alcool, pas plus !

Meï fit la moue mais n'ajouta rien, persuadé de s'en tirer une fois que son frère aurait deux trois verres dans le nez, sans se douter de son sérieux. En allant à la voiture, pendant que sa sœur était au téléphone, il dit :

- La semaine prochaine, farniente, détente, et tous le reste… A cent pour cent !

- Oh, c'est une corvée pour toi à ce point ?

- Si elle crois que je vais être bourré et que je ne vais pas la surveillez, elle rêve !

- On dirait un père modèle, laisse la s'amuser un peu !

Avec un air sérieux, Katsu répondit :

- Justement, quand on lâche trop de lest, sa donne moi…

Sakura resta stupéfaite face à son regard sombre, mais immédiatement il repris son sourire habituel et cria après sa sœur :

- Tu te bouges ou je te laisse moisir ici !

Meï monta en hâte dans la voiture, toujours au téléphone :

- Ne t'inquiète pas Miki… Mais nan c'est bon… Tu me fais pas confiance ou quoi ?!

En roulant, Katsu se retourna et demanda :

- C'est qui ?

De mauvaise humeur, Meï répliqua :

- Quelqu'un ! Je peux même plus avoir une conversation téléphonique sans que tu me surveilles… C'est mon frère !! Non mais… Mais je t'avais dit que je partais avec lui !! Je te jure que c'est mon frère ! Sa suffit, t'as pas confiance à ce point ?

Sur les nerfs, elle raccrocha et éteint son portable, boudeuse. Katsu lui demanda :

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire c'était qui ?

Meï resta silencieuse, Sakura se retourna et dit, tout sourire :

- C'était ton copain ?

Katsu ne dit rien et continua à fixé la route, silencieux. Meï sourit à Sakura et acquiesça :

- Ouais, mais il est lourd ce soir ! Je lui ai dit que j'allais en boîte et il a pété un câble ! C'est bon, en plus j'y vais avec toi et onii-san ! Je vois vraiment pas ce que je fais de mal !

Sakura la rassura :

- T'inquiète, c'est tous les même !! Il finira par se calmer, laisse le mariner !

Enfin, Katsu parla, riant :

- Les femmes, que vous êtes cruels !

Meï s'approcha du siège de Sakura et demanda :

- Dis, Sakura onee-san…

- Quoi ?

Pour la première fois, Sakura la vit gêner, elle insista :

- Qu'est ce qui a ?

- Tu… Enfin si sa te gêne pas… Tu pourrais me donner une cigarette ?

Sakura resta stupéfaite, elle ne savait pas que la sœur de Katsu fumait. Elle fut gêné et se tourna vers Katsu, qui ferma les yeux quelques secondes en poussant un soupir :

- Donne lui… Je sais pertinemment qu'elle fume…

Meï glissa un regard peiné vers son frère. Elle demanda en l'allumant :

- Mais toi aussi, onii-san, tu fumais pendant une période…

- Pas tout à fais la même chose, bref… Tu veux passer au tabac avant d'arriver en boîte ?

Meï fut doublement surprise, n'osant pas dire oui. Mais ce fut Sakura qui lui sauva la mise :

- Ah, sa m'arrangerais aussi, s'il te plaît !

C'est en poussant un soupir, mais gardant le sourire, qu'il tourna dans la rue direction le tabac, petite escale avant le boîte.

* * *

_Plus tard dans la soirée…_

* * *

Après avoir dansé pendant une heure et quelque sur la piste principal, Sakura et Katsu allèrent au bar en pleine air, lieux de leur retrouvaille il y a deux ans. Ils commandèrent une vodka citron vert et se regardèrent en ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire. C'était seulement leur deuxième verre de la soirée, Meï n'en ayant eu qu'un. Katsu était assez inquiet de la laisser seule sur la piste, mais Sakura l'avait rassuré en disant que c'était une grande fille, et qu'au moindre problème, elle savait où les trouver. Cependant, pour les toilettes, Sakura lui avait dit de venir la chercher car il ne fallait jamais y aller seule. Quand leurs verres arrivèrent, Sakura le sirota avant de demander :

- Dis, Katsu…

- Mmh ? répondit celui-ci en buvant le sien.

- Je sais que je ne t'ai pas revu pendant longtemps… Mais… Tout à l'heure… Enfin par exemple, quand t'as dit à ta sœur que tu fumais autre chose que la clope, t'étais sérieux ?

Sakura et Katsu, après un différent, c'était promis d'être le plus sincère possible dans leur couple, donc il sut qu'il ne pouvait pas se défiler ni mentir. Il posa son verre et répondit honnêtement :

- Tout à fait…

Il demanda à Sakura si il pouvait lui taxé une cigarette et l'alluma. Elle l'observa, quelques seconds doublements surprendre, avant d'avoir un léger rire et de dire pour elle :

- Et dire que c'est pour la même chose que je ne parle plus à Shaolan…

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle parlait du pourquoi de sa dispute avec Shaolan. Attentif, Katsu demanda :

- Parce qu'il fume cette chose illicite ?

- On va dire, que sa a commencer à cause de sa et que sa s'est envenimé. A la base, il ne m'en avait jamais parlé, et je crois que je n'ai rien vu venir. Et puis un jour, je l'ai surpris, assis dans un coin, avec son join. Super, le choc ! Oui, je lui en est voulus, je voulais simplement lui faire comprendre, mais avec lui, depuis la troisième, rien n'est simple. Une petite chose peut prendre de telle ampleur…

- Sa à l'air de te travailler cette histoire quand même… Pourquoi tu ne m'en avais pas parlé avant ?

Elle le regarda quelques secondes, but deux grosses gorgées de vodka avant de lui répondre :

- Car quand je parle de Shaolan, j'ai l'habitude qu'on me dise dès que j'ai finit « Tu l'aimes ? », alors sérieusement, j'avait pas envie que sa vienne de toi.

- C'est simplement ton meilleur ami non ?

- C'était !

Katsu voulut répliquer, mais l'arrivée de Meï les coupa :

- Nèèèè ! Vous buvez sans moi ?

- Je t'ai dit qu'un verre d'alcool !

- Et un jus d'orange ? Tu peux au moins me payer sa !

Puis, elle s'arrêta alors qu'elle sortait une cigarette de son paquet et dit en fixant la main de son frère :

- Tu fumes Katsu ?

Katsu tira une taff et répondit à sa sœur :

- Qu'en soirée. Tu le veux ton jus d'orange ?

- Ouiiii !

- Alors va le chercher !

Il lui tendit la monnaie exacte en terminant par :

- Avec sa tu n'auras pas assez pour un verre d'alcool au moins !

Meï lui tira une nouvelle fois la langue avant de partir pour le bar. Sakura appuya sa tête contre sa main, bras accoudé au dossier de son siège, elle fixa Katsu. Gêné, il demanda, souriant :

- Quoi ?

- Toi… Je sens que t'as été un trèèès vilain garçon !

- Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ?

- Tous ce que t'interdit à ta sœur, c'est ce que t'as déjà fais.

Katsu ne répondit pas et lui offrit un sourire rayonnant. Sakura esquissa un sourire à son tour et soupira :

- Alalala, les hommes !

Puis, au loin, elle aperçu Tomoyo et Shaolan, sortant de la piste de danse. Sakura pesta pour elle-même :

- Pourquoi fallait qu'il vienne ce soir ce --- ?!

- Et sa t'as jamais de tenté de lui reparlé ?

Tomoyo les aperçu et fit de grand signe de bras joyeux, elle devait être légèrement pompette tel que Sakura la connaissait.

- Après une longue réflexion, non. Sa suffit, j'en ai marre de subir avec lui. Je vis ma vie, il vit la sienne.

- Comme tu es cruel !

- Oh, il l'a cherché !

Tomoyo vint vers eux, titubant légèrement sur ses jambes :

- Sakuraaa, Katsuuu ! Vous allez bien ?

- Très bien, et toi, tes vacances ?

- Parfaiteuh ! Ah ! C'est donc elle la peste qui sert de sœur à Katsu ?

Tenant son verre à la main, Meï la fixa avec étonnement, puis s'assit en demandant :

- C'est l'autre sorcière avec son paréo autour du corps qui t'as dit sa ?

- Ah ! Comment tu sais ? Elle est intelligenteuh ta sœur Katsuuu.

Sakura resta stupéfaite en se disant que c'était plus que quelques verres que Tomoyo avait du boire. Elle se redressa en faisant un signe de main :

- Bon les jeunes, on se reverra je sais pas quand, mais bonne soirée quand même !!

Avec une goutte de sueur sur le côté, Katsu demanda :

- Elle est pas un peu bourrée Tomoyo là ?

- Un peu ? Nan mais… Elle tient pas vraiment l'alcool, c'est pas nouveau !

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel et esquissa un sourire. Au moins, son amie avait l'air de s'amuser, et elle aussi. En buvant son jus d'orange à la paille, Meï dit à Sakura :

- Je pensais pas que t'avais des amies comme sa, Sakura onne-san !

- Elles sont plus gentilles qu'elles le laissent paraître ! Un peu comme toi !

Meï esquissa un sourire, but le reste de son verre d'une traite et repartit sur la piste de danse. Sakura et Katsu se lancèrent un regard avant de dire :

- On y retourne ?

* * *

Les vacances allaient bon train, des deux côtés. Les deux groupes se rejoignaient souvent à la plage pour faire bronzette ensemble, tout le monde s'amusait bien, même si Sakura et Shaolan ne s'était toujours pas échangé un mot. Secrètement, un vrai rivalité avait grandit entre Camilla et Meï. Une rivalité particulière… car Meï admirait Camilla pour son fort caractère… Et Camilla appréciait Meï car elle ne se laissait pas faire. Bien souvent, avec Sakura et Tomoyo, les jeunes filles s'amusait à se couler où à monter sur les épaules des autres. Cependant, pour se baigner, Camilla avait changé de maillot de bain. Un une pièce avec short, certes très beau et classe, mais c'était loin d'être un bikini. Katsu était partit loué des transat', alors Shaku et Shaolan se retrouvèrent face à face. Au début, aucun des deux ne se parla, puis, comme d'habitude, ce fut Shaku qui commença :

- Je trouve sa ridicule que toi et Sakura vous ne vous parliez plus.

- Si tu savais comme je m'en fou de ce que tu penses.

- Je ne suis pas le seul.

- Je ne suis pas née pour vous plaire…

- Heureusement, sinon t'aurais bien foiré ta tâche.

Shaolan et Shaku se fixèrent pendant de longues secondes sans rien se dire. Jusqu'au retour de Katsu :

- Eh les mecs, y a d'autres transat' à allez chercher, vous m'aidez ?

Enfin, ils cessèrent de se regarder au même moment et partirent rejoindre Katsu. Sakura les regarda s'en aller avant qu'on la coule. Camilla la taquina :

- Tu fixais le torse musclé de ton bien aimé ?

- A vrai dire, ce n'était pas vraiment lui que je regardais…

Camilla arqua un sourcil :

- Shaku ?

- Mmmh, non plus.

- Ah… Laisse moi devinez, Shaolan !

Sakura se mit à rire en l'éclaboussant, cherchant à évitez le sujet :

- Il n'y avait plus rien à devinez !

Camilla rit et n'essaya pas de lui poser plus de question, devinant à quel point elle devait déjà en souffrir. Mais une fois Sakura distraite avec Meï et Tomoyo, elle s'autorisa à se retourner à son tour pour fixer Shaku. L'embrouille avec son frère jumeau ne lui avait pas échappé… Mais autre chose la préoccupait. Elle se demandait si il attendait encore une réponse… Et si son silence avait été interprété comme un refus… ? Tant mieux ? On oubli et on reprend où on s'est arrêté ? Non, depuis son séjour à l'hôpital, elle s'était promis de ne plus se mentir à elle-même, et encore moins aux autres. Elle devait être franche avec et lui et ne pas fuir, même si sa pouvait être blessant… Lui pardonnerait-il ? Elle avait peur de tout gâché… Un frisson parcourut son dos alors que l'eau était chaude, au même moment, son regard rencontra celui de Shaku…

_To be Continued…_


	28. Chapter 26

CoucOu vOus !!

COmment sa va ?? mOa sa spass sa y est, en pleine période de taf snif!!! Mais j'ai kO mm réussit à vOus pOndre un chapitre de 15 pages sur Word, avec à l'hOnneur du Saku-Shao !! WaOwww enfin mdr ! Profitez en bien car... bah sa va duré lOl On es repartit !! A partir de maintenant tOut va s'accelerer, On apprOche inévitablement de la fin ! SnifOuille sa c'est triste ne serais-ce que pOur mOa qui est une très grande affectiOn pOur cette histOire... Sur ce bOnne lecture, rdv à la fin du chapitre.

Merci à tOus de cOntinuez à me lire !

**Chapitre 26**

**Expédition en montagne…**

_Je n'ai fait attention qu'à moi… Je ne te voyais pas, je ne voyais pas ta détresse, je ne m'intéressais plus à toi, et je me permettais de me plaindre en disant que tu m'avais oublié… Alors que tu m'as beaucoup donné. Je suis le plus grand crétin du monde…_

_Shaolan_

Quelques jours après la boîte de nuit, un après midi sur la plage, alors que la première semaine allait bientôt touchée à sa fin, Tomoyo eu une bonne idée :

- Hey, vous voyez la montagne là-bas ?

Chacun suivit le doigt qu'elle pointait sur un versant de montagne, très touffue. Meï demanda :

- Oui, et alors ?

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un très beau temple tout en haut, et j'aimerais bien aller le voir, pas vous ?

Sakura la taquina :

- Pourquoi, t'aimerais qu'un de tes vœux se réalise ?

- Tout à fait, et j'ai entendu dire qu'il était magnifique.

Shaku haussa les épaules :

- Pourquoi pas, sa nous fera un peu visité le coin. C'est vrai que nous on y est jamais allez…

Shaolan acquiesça sans ajouter un autre mot. Il avait les yeux légèrement rouges, l'eau de la mer ? Evidement, non… Finalement, chacun se mit d'accord pour y aller, sauf Meï :

- Onii-san ! Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas marcher !!

- Je vais pas te laisser sur la plage toute seule non plus !

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Si tu ne viens pas avec nous, tu resteras à la location !

Meï allait réagir, mais Katsu la coupa :

- On en rediscutera à la location…

Meï fit la moue mais ne répondit pas. Camilla la fixa d'un coin de l'œil mais ne fit pas de remarque, elle avait très envie d'aller au temple, ce genre d'endroit ce faisait rare et l'apaisait, mais la marche ne lui donnait pas trop envie ! Elle avait peur… Encore ! Puis, elle se dit qu'elle irait, car ce n'était pas son genre d'être froussarde, et puis, elle serait forte !

* * *

Dans la location de Katsu, on pouvait entendre les grillons et les criquets, c'était un bruit plaisant quand on s'y habituait. Meï était à table, la tête posée entre ses mains, elle boudait. Sakura esquissa un sourire compatissant et demanda à Meï :

- T'as pas faim ? Pourtant t'adore le poulet ! Tu fais encore la gueule pour demain ?

Meï ne répondit pas, en arrivant avec la bouteille d'eau, Katsu répliqua :

- C'est une vrai tête de mule, elle ne supporte pas qu'on lui dise non, mais écoute moi bien, d'accord, si demain tu ne viens pas et que j'apprend que tu as été à la plage toute seule, je peux t'assurer que tu pourras oublier boite de nuit et clope jusqu'à la fin du séjour.

Meï haussa les épaules en ronchonnant :

- De toute façon c'est bientôt la fin de mon séjour…

Sakura se sentait parfois mal à l'aise, car elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Le regard de Meï se posa quelques secondes sur elle, puis la jeune fille regarda à l'extérieur et dit lentement :

- N'y allez pas non plus… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

Sakura se retrouva troublé, elle reposa sa fourchette quelques secondes. Katsu était énervé mais tentait de se canaliser. Il dit :

- Ecoute Meï, que tu ne veuille pas y aller, c'est une chose, mais ne nous empêche pas d'y aller. Tu sais quoi ? D'accord, tu pourras allez à la plage toute seule, et je te laisserais mon portable, tu appelleras sur celui de Sakura en cas de problème !

- Mais j'ai un portable !

- Oui, mais tu n'as pas de forfait ! Par contre, il y a un code pour les messages, donc n'espère pas les lire.

Meï esquissa enfin un sourire :

- Merci onii-san… Mais…quand même vous…

Katsu la coupa :

- Fin de la discussion, ne risque pas de me faire changé d'avis.

Meï sourit et haussa les épaules, puis se mit à manger goulûment son poulet et ses frites. Sakura fut soulagé et sourit, Katsu la regarda et sourit maladroitement à son tour, il était gêné de se montrer comme sa face à Sakura. Plus tard, alors que Meï était resté à la location au téléphone avec son copain, Sakura et Katsu était sortit en ville, se posé dans un café. Sakura prit une vodka citron vert et Katsu un piña colada. Il la regarda avec un air tendre et un sourire gêné. Alors qu'elle arquait un sourire interrogateur, il dit :

- J'espère que je ne t'ai pas dégoûté de moi…

- Comment sa ?

- Par rapport à comment je suis avec ma sœur et tout… J'ai du mal à rester calme, mais si je gueule autant c'est parce que je m'inquiète beaucoup. On est passé par là, l'âge de l'insouciance…

Sakura lui prit la main et le rassura tendrement :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te comprend… Mais si tu veux mon avis, si tu veux qu'elle puisse grandir, il faudra qu'elle tombe et qu'elle se relève d'elle-même. Et puis, le temps où on est invincible dure si peu de temps…

Katsu ne pus s'empêcher d'élargir son sourire et répliqua :

- C'est que j'ai vraiment eu de la chance de tomber sur toi …

Sakura rougit et esquiva le regard appuyé de Katsu. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle dit calmement :

- J'adore ce genre de vacance… C'est reposant, et en même temps on ne se prive pas de faire la fête ! Sa faisait longtemps que je n'en avait pas eu…

- La dernière fois c'était avec les Li ?

- Mmmh, je crois oui… Tu as raison. Je m'étais vraiment bien amusé.

- Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas retourné avec eux cette année ?

Le regard de Sakura se perdit dans le vide, et elle répondit :

- Sûrement car l'atterrissage a été très dur…

Katsu ne comprit pas entièrement mais ne chercha pas plus loin. Il paya l'addition et ils allèrent se promener sur la plage. Il y avait du vent et Sakura avait seulement mit une robe. Katsu l'enveloppa de ses bras et ils s'assirent par terre, face à la mer, la lune au dessus d'eux.

* * *

Shaku était assis sur un muret, pas loin de leur maison, qui surplombait la plage. C'était presque la pleine lune. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, bercé par le bruit des vagues. Camilla se joint à lui, silencieusement. Elle s'assit sur le muret et s'appuya contre son dos. Après quelques minutes de silences, elle se mit à siffloter un air qu'elle et Shaku connaissait bien, c'était leur musique, depuis la quatrième… Sa faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas chanter ni même fredonner. Un frisson parcourut le dos de Shaku, cette musique l'apaisait, mais en même temps, cela voulait il dire qu'il n'avait aucune chance, et qu'entre eux sa ne resterait que de l'amitié ? Il se dit que peut être… se serait mieux ainsi. Camilla roula la tête sur le côté et contempla la lune. Une larme coula de son œil droit, celui que Shaku ne pouvait pas voir. Elle était perdu… perdu dans ses propres sentiments, jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'un jour sa lui arriverait. Elle si sur d'elle… C'est moche de grandir… Sentant un sanglot arrivé, elle cessa de siffloter. D'une voix posé et apaisante, Shaku continua la chanson en fredonnant. Les larmes de Camilla cessèrent de couler, elle regarda les étoiles et se calma doucement.

* * *

Shaolan était sur les toit, en train de les observer même si à la base il regardait simplement la mer. Il fumait ce qui n'était pas une clope. Il murmura lentement en recrachant la fumée :

- Pourquoi tu pleures Camilla… ?

Puis, entendre son frère fredonné l'énerva, comme à l'époque où son frère et Camilla la chantaient tous le temps. Shaolan n'en pouvait plus, même si sa le faisait parfois rire. Aujourd'hui il ne pouvait plus l'entendre. Se rappelé du passé, il ne le voulait pas. Il avait la sensation que c'était une époque tellement heureuse… Alors qu'il marchait lentement là où la mer déposait sa mousse, Il se dit que tous le monde était engagé dans sa vie… Sakura avec Katsu, Shaku et Camilla… Tomoyo et les filles… Tous avaient quelqu'un sur qui compter, et lui se sentait affreusement seule dans la période qui aurait dû être une des plus joyeuse de sa vie. Mais voilà, il ne voyait le bien nulle part. Comme entendant quelque chose, il se tourna subitement vers la mer. Celle-ci n'était jamais silencieuse avec ses rouleaux… Et comme deux ans auparavant, il cru l'entendre l'appelé. Il avança d'un pas vers elle, et au contact de l'eau, une question vint instantanément… « est ce que Sakura allait venir cette fois aussi ? ». Non. Non, pas cette fois. Malgré tout, il avança lentement dans la mer. L'eau n'était ni trop chaude ni trop froide. Puis, il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Il sursauta et se retourna, agressif. Puis il se détendit en voyant Tomoyo, les bras croisé contre sa poitrine pour la réchauffé, le regardé en esquissant un sourire :

- Tu prends un bain de minuit ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Ta mère et moi on s'inquiétait… Tu sais, vu qu'il fait nuit, il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi, évite de sortir seul quand même…

Shaolan ne pus s'empêcher d'esquisser un large sourire et fit quelques pas vers Tomoyo en disant :

- Et en venant ici seule… Tu n'as pas eu peur pour toi-même ?

Tomoyo fut surprise et avoua avec honte :

- Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé ! En fait, il fait surtout un peu froid !

- Quel idée de ne pas avoir prit de gilet aussi !

- Oh, sa va hein ! Je me faisais du souci pour toi et voilà comment tu me récompenses !

Shaolan ne pus s'empêcher de sourire en la fixant dans les yeux. Il avait tort, il l'avouait. Il n'était pas vraiment seul, grâce à Tomoyo. Il serait peut être enfin temps de s'ouvrir à elle… Il retira son pull sec et le mit autour de Tomoyo en demandant :

- Sa va mieux là ?

Tomoyo ne put s'empêcher de rougir et arrêta de le regarder dans les yeux.

- Mmh, ouais.

- Tu veux pas te baigner ? Je te jure que l'eau est chaude !

- Sa ira, merci ! J'aime pas ne pas voir où je met les pieds !

- Allez ! N'ai pas peur, t'es avec moi !

- Justement ! le taquina Tomoyo.

Shaolan prit un air offensé en souriant et souleva Tomoyo. Celle-ci dût lâcher le pull sur le sable et poussa un petit cri de surprise. Shaolan tomba avec elle dans l'eau, en ressortant la tête, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en avouant :

- C'est vrai qu'elle est tiède !

Shaolan esquissa un sourire, certes, il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de chose, et simplement par sa faute, mais la dernière chose qui lui restait, il allait en prendre soin…

* * *

Le soleil brillait de toutes ses forces, haut dans le ciel. Il faisait une chaleur écrasante. Tout le petit groupe était réuni devant la plage, à un arrêt de bus qui les déposerait un peu plus haut dans la montagne. Meï avait le chapeau en paille de Sakura sur la tête, car elle adorait ce chapeau. Sakura lui dit, souriante :

- Bon, fais attention quand même ! Sa m'ennuierait que ton frère face une crise cardiaque !

- T'inquiète !!

Camilla l'examina, et vit du monoï dépasser du sac de la jeune fille, elle assura, avec un sourire en coin :

- Utilise tous le monoï que tu veux, tu n'auras jamais la peau aussi bronzé que moi !

Il était vrai que naturellement, Camilla avait une couleur de peau plutôt mat. Cependant, Meï lui répondit cruellement :

- Moi au moins je me mets en maillot de bain deux pièces !

Shaku se figea quelques secondes et se tourna vers Camilla. Celle-ci gardait son petit sourire en coin, comme si la réplique ne l'avait pas touché. Très excité, Tomoyo motiva le groupe :

- J'ai hâte d'y être ! Bon, tous le monde à ses tickets de bus ?

Après un « oui » général, Sakura répliqua :

- Arrête Tomoyo, on dirait une de ses sorties scolaire que je ne peux pas voir !

Tomoyo lui tira la langue et monta la première dans le bus quand celui-ci s'arrêta. Une fois tous à bord, ils firent quasiment tous un signe de main à Meï par la fenêtre. Meï leur répondit et commença à se diriger vers la plage. Elle s'allongea sur sa serviette et se dit que quand même, toute seule, la plage, c'était moins amusant…

* * *

Le soleil tapait fort en ce début d'après midi. Le bus les déposa quelques kilomètres après le début de la montagne. Ils descendirent du bus et commencèrent à emprunter un sentier qui était censé les menés jusqu'au temple. Tomoyo était toute excité et marchait vite, mais la connaissant, Sakura savait très bien qu'elle se fatiguerait rapidement. Shaku et Camilla parlait de leur dernier soirée en boîte, Camilla le charriait sur toutes les filles venues l'accoster. Sakura esquissa un sourire, leur amitié était belle… Elle aurait bien aimé avoir la même avec Shaolan, mais malheureusement, les circonstances on fait que non. Katsu prit Sakura par la hanche et dit :

- Sa va ? Tu vas pas trop te fatiguer vite avec le rythme de Tomoyo ?

- Non, t'inquiète, elle sera fatigué avant moi !

Katsu rit avec Sakura et ils continuèrent à avancer. Au bout d'une demi heure, ils firent une pause et Tomoyo engloutit la moitié de sa bouteille d'eau. La chaleur était crevante, à tel point que Sakura s'était allongé sur une pierre, la tête posé sur les jambes de Katsu. Shaolan taquina Tomoyo :

- Sa t'apprendra à vouloir marché trop rapidement !

Tomoyo haussa les épaules en guise de réponse, son enthousiasme ne semblait pas avoir baissé pour autant. Alors, ils reprirent la marche. A force de rire, Sakura finit par avoir une crampe et Camilla s'amusa à la porter sur son dos pendant quelques longs mètres. Sakura était habillé d'une robe d'été légère, blanche avec des fleurs roses imprimé sur le tissu. Camilla avait plutôt fait dans le simple, une jupe et un dos nus blanc qui faisait ressortir la couleur bronzée de sa peau. Shaolan était en jogging, avec un T-shirt rouge assez ample et un gilet autour de la taille. Katsu et Shaku avait chacun mit un jean assez large sans pour autant être un baggy, avec une chemise, blanche pour Shaku, noir pour Katsu. Tomoyo avait, elle, un pantacourt en jean et un débardeur rose. Elle finit par avoir mal aux pieds et quand elle s'arrêta, elle vit qu'elle avait une ampoule au pied. Galamment, Katsu lui proposa de la porter. Tomoyo accepta, bien entendu. Katsu aimait bien Tomoyo pour sa gentillesse et sa franchise. Sakura qui était toujours sur le dos de Camilla le charia :

- Tu n'arriveras jamais à la porter aussi longtemps que Camilla me porte !

- Dis que je suis grosse !répliqua Tomoyo.

En guise de réponse, Sakura lui tira la langue, Tomoyo en fit de même. Katsu et Camilla se lancèrent un regard et montèrent les yeux au ciel en souriant. Camilla finit par laisser Sakura marché de nouveau, elle était épuisée, elle avait l'impression que soudainement son cœur allait explosé. Alors, immédiatement, elle s'assit, et tout le monde fit de même. Personne ne posa de question, ne se demandant pas pourquoi. Ils allaient le regretter.

Une heure et quelques plus tard, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin du temple, Sakura dût s'arrêter, elle avait une crampe à la jambe. Shaku et Camilla continuèrent, disant qu'ils se rejoindraient au temple. Tomoyo, Katsu et Shaolan s'arrêtèrent avec Sakura. Elle s'assit et frottait sa jambe, elle était douloureuse. Après quelques minutes, Tomoyo se redressa et dit :

- On est repartis !

Katsu se leva à son tour. Sakura la regarda tendrement et dit :

- Allez y ! Je vous rejoindrait, sa va finir par passer…

Katsu demanda :

- Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

Mais Shaolan le coupa :

- Non c'est bon, t'inquiète, je vais resté avec elle.

Sakura fut surprise, Katsu lui lança un regard. Sakura lui fit signe que tout se passerait bien et qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Katsu demanda :

- Par contre Sakura, je peux t'emprunter ton téléphone pour que je téléphone à Meï s'il te plaît ? Elle ne m'as toujours pas appelé alors je suis un peu inquiet !

Sakura lui tendit et ils partirent. Une fois qu'ils furent plus loin, elle demanda immédiatement à Shaolan :

- Pourquoi t'as dit sa ?

- J'espérais réussir à te parlé sans que tu t'enfui…

- Me parlé de quoi ?!

- De… Nous ?

Sakura arqua un sourcil méfiant en répétant :

- « Nous » ?

- Enfin nous deux quoi… Tu vois ce que je veux dire où je parle à un mur ?

- Ah… Parce que subitement tu veux me parler ?

- C'est toi qui dit sa ? Je te signal que t'était la première à ne pas m'adresser la parole !

- Et alors ? T'aurais pû revenir avant, ou du moins ne pas jouer au muet !

- T'es gonflé quand même, t'as vu comment tu m'as traité ?

- Quoi ? Tu insinues quoi ?

- Tu me traitait comme un chien, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais revenir comme une fleur te parlé ou quoi ?

Sakura se leva et siffla :

- C'est bon sa m'énerve, je vais rejoindre les autres !

Cependant, en se levant, sa jambe ne la soutint pas, elle tomba en arrière, ses jambes heurtèrent le banc, et elle partit en arrière, elle roula dans l'herbe sans pouvoir s'arrêter, jusqu'à la crevasse. Sans réfléchir une seconde, Shaolan se jeta sur elle et la serra dans ses bras alors qu'ils roulaient et tombaient dans la crevasse…

* * *

De longues minutes plus tard, Sakura fut celle qui se réveilla la première. Sa tête était très lourde, elle était même très douloureuse. Comme une de ses jambes, et son dos un peu moins. Elle sentit un poids sous elle, et c'est alors qu'elle réalisa que c'était Shaolan. Un peu de sang était sous sa tête, et il n'était pas réveillé. Prise de panique, elle regarda autour d'elle, il n'y avait pas d'issu, il était au fond, dans une sorte de grotte humide et glaciale. Elle secoua Shaolan avec l'espoir qu'il se réveille, paniqué elle disait :

- Ne me laisse pas seule ! Ne me laisse pas seul ici !

Au bout d'un moment, il battit des cils et se réveilla lentement. Il mit du temps avant de comprendre où il était et avec qui. Alors qu'il se redressa, il serra les dents en se tenant un bras. Puis la tête. Sakura s'inquiéta :

- Tu as mal ?

- Sa va, rien de casser… Enfin je crois, et toi ?

- Mmmh… sa peut aller aussi je crois.

Puis, en même temps, ils tendirent la tête vers le haut. On pouvait à peine voir le ciel, la crevasse formait comme un entonnoir. Sakura remarqua que dans la chute, elle avait perdu une de ses scandales. Ils se regardèrent, ne sachant pas quoi se dire. Finalement, Sakura croisa les bras contre son torse et répliqua :

- Il fait assez frais ici…

- Car le soleil ne rentre pas…

Puis, quelques secondes après, un gilet atterrit sur les genoux de Sakura. Elle regarda Shaolan avec étonnement. Sans la regarder, il lui dit d'un air totalement désinvolte :

- Met le, je n'en ai pas besoin pour l'instant.

Alors elle le mit, malgré tout contente d'un peu de chaleur en plus. Shaolan se passa une main dans les cheveux et la regarda. Il y avait du sang, il saignait quelque part sur la tête, mais il n'osait pas le dire à Sakura.

- T'arrives à marché ?

- Oui, enfin je pense, pourquoi ?

- On va se mettre dans le coin, on aura plus chaud. Shaolan se releva, mais en essayant de se mettre debout, Sakura retomba immédiatement.

- Foutue jambe !

Sans posé de question ni rien, Shaolan la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'au coin, et s'assit juste à côté d'elle. Lui aussi, il avait froid. Puis, il y eu un long silence. On entendait le bruit du vent… De temps en temps une feuille venait se perdre dans le fond de la crevasse. Après avoir complètement repris ses esprits, Sakura chercha son portable avant de se souvenir que Katsu l'avait. Puis elle se tourna vers Shaolan et demanda :

- T'as ton portable ?

- Ouais… mais…

Shaolan lui montra, il y avait pensé avant elle, mais la batterie avait été broyé sous le choc ainsi que l'écran du portable. Sakura se prit la tête dans les mains :

- Dîtes moi que je rêve, mon Dieu s'il vous plaît…

Shaolan la regarda d'un air désolé. Sakura le fixa à son tour, les yeux humides :

- Oh Shaolan, je suis vraiment désolé, tu es tombé à cause de moi…

Ses nerfs venaient de la lâché. La panique prenait le dessus. Après un moment d'hésitation, Shaolan passa son bras derrière le cou de Sakura et l'attira près de lui en essayant de la rassurer :

- Calme toi, ne t'inquiète pas, sa va bien se passer.

Entre deux sanglots, elle dit :

- Mais comment vont-ils nous retrouver ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je leur fais confiance… Essai de te calmer maintenant…

La respiration de Sakura se calma, elle arrêta de pleurer, puis s'essuya les yeux, rouge de honte :

- Excuse moi, ont aurait dit une vraie pleurnicharde.

- … Pas grave…

Sakura replia ses jambes avec douleur contre elle, pour tenter de se réchauffé. Shaolan se tourna vers elle et dit :

- T'as vraiment froid…

- Mmmmh… Oui.

Puis, elle se tourna vers la tête de Shaolan et demanda :

- Tu ne saignes plus ?

- Non… Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il savait qu'il mentait. Menteur, tu lui ment encore. Sakura laissa son regard se balader autour d'elle puis demanda :

- Pourquoi on ne se parle plus déjà ?

- T'as déjà oublié ?

- Non…

- Alors pourquoi tu me l'as demandé ?

- Je voulais juste savoir si tu t'en souvenais… T'as arrêté alors ?

Il y eu un long… long silence.

- Non. Honnêtement.

Sakura regarda droit devant elle, n'ayant plus aucune expression sur son visage. Puis, elle répondit enfin :

- Au moins tu ne me mens pas… Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit dès le début ?

- Tu me voyais venir devant toi et te le dire, comme sa ?

- Pourquoi tu fais sa ?

Shaolan ne trouva pas de réponse… pourquoi déjà ? Parce qu'il se sentait mal, et affreusement seul ? Oui, mais il ne pouvait pas lui répondre sa.

- Laisse tombé… finit Sakura, ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on demande.

- C'est faux. Ont peut tout demander à son meilleur ami, non ?

Sakura tourna son visage vers lui, étonné. Il soutint son regard. Sakura esquissa un sourire et répliqua :

- Dans ce cas, ont peut aussi tous dire à sa meilleure amie, et ne rien lui caché !

Shaolan continua à soutenir son regard, avant de dire :

- On fait tous des erreurs… Ce n'est pas ma première, mais tu peux me pardonner, non ?

- On pardonne toujours à son meilleur ami !

Ils se sourirent mutuellement. Elle ajouta en laissant tombé sa tête sur son épaule :

- Et j'avoue que j'aimerais bien que tu pardonnes mon attitude…

- Ah sa, sa va être plus dur !

- Pfff !

Sakura souriait, même si c'était la pire des situations, elle se sentait plus légère même si tous son corps était endolori. Après un court moment de silence, Shaolan dit lentement :

- Tout à l'heure tu m'as demandé pourquoi je fumais sa…

- Mmmmh…

- Honnêtement, je me sentais mal dans ma peau, tout allait mal… Avec ma famille, je te voyais moi et ce n'était plus comme avant… Je me sentais… vraiment, vraiment seul… Et puis j'ai essayé… Et j'ai réussit à oublié tous mes soucis pendant un certains temps…

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de sa avant ? Même si on se voyait moins souvent, et même si ce n'était plus comme avant, j'étais toujours là…

- Le jour où tu m'as vu, je crois que j'avais décidé de commencer à t'en parler…

- Le mal est fait, de toute manière on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. On tire un trait et on essai d'avancer, d'accord ?

En fermant les yeux, un sourire sur les lèvres, Shaolan répondit :

- D'accord…

* * *

Meï était rentré à la location, dehors le temps avait commencé à se couvrir, puis elle avait hâte de revoir Katsu et Sakura, elle s'ennuyait sans eux. Et puis elle avait aussi envie de revoir Camilla… Elle était assise à la table, sortant de la douche. Elle jouait avec le chapeau de paille de Sakura. Elle le faisait tourner dans ses mains. Elle entendit un éclair, et dehors il se mit à pleuvoir, d'abord un peu, puis plus. Au deuxième éclair, quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. C'était Tomoyo et Camilla qui étaient paniquées. Immédiatement, Meï se rua vers elles et demanda :

- Où sont Katsu et Sakura ?!

Tomoyo se jeta immédiatement sur le téléphone. Camilla conseilla à Meï de s'asseoir en fermant la porte. Ce que fit Meï en reprenant machinalement le chapeau de paille de Sakura dans les mains.

- Ecoute Meï, on a juste perdu Shaolan et Sakura en montagne. On va appeler des chercheurs et quelques sauveteurs, et on les retrouvera vite… Ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ?

Il y eu un nouvel éclair, le regard de Meï était resté stupéfait, posé sur le chapeau de Sakura qu'elle ne faisait plus bougé…

* * *

- ...Nè, Shaolan, tu te rappel, comment c'était quand on s'est rencontré, en quatrième ?

- Même en troisième, malgré quelques petits passages, c'était bien ! Non ?

- Mouais… Sa dépend quels passages !

Pour la taquiner Shaolan demanda :

- C'est-à-dire ? C'était lesquels tes préférés ?!

Sakura lui donna un coup d'épaule avec un sourire en coin :

- T'attend quoi comme réponse là !

Ils avaient changé de position pour se réchauffer, le froid devenant insoutenable. Shaolan était calé dans l'angle, Sakura entre ses jambes, dos posé contre son torse. Recroquevillé sur eux même. Shaolan posa sa tête contre le mur, et ferma ses yeux dont les paupières étaient très lourdes :

- Je ne sais plus…

- Hein ?! Comment sa tu sais plus ?! Allez Shaolan !

Il y eu un moment de silence.

- Shaolan ?

Sakura se retourna précipitamment, on avait la sensation qu'il s'était endormit contre le mur. Le seul problème fut que Sakura vit une goutte de sang tombé d'une de ses mèches de cheveux. Elle lui redressa doucement la tête et vit qu'il continuait à saigner. Il lui avait mentit. Paniqué, elle le gifla. Il se réveilla immédiatement et répliqua :

- T'y vas pas de main morte !

Recommençant à paniquer, Sakura répliqua :

- Shaolan ! Je t'en supplie, ne t'endors pas !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien ! J'avais juste un peu sommeil, tu t'inquiètes pour rien !

- Mais… Tu saignes encore !

- Quasiment plus ! Arrête, tu te fais du soucis pour rien !

Il reposa sa tête contre le mur et demanda calmement :

- Alors, on parlait de quoi déjà ?

- De nos moments favoris en troisième, c'était quoi les tiens ?

Shaolan avait les yeux à moitié fermé, il répondit, la voix à moitié endormit, fixant Sakura :

- Quand on s'embrassait ?

Sakura resta sans voix devant sa réponse. Elle le fixa longuement, il fit de même, les yeux mi-clos. Alors que ses paupières recommencèrent à se faire lourde, il posa une de ses mains derrière la nuque de Sakura. Elle le fixa, sur la défensive, stupéfaite.

- Tu rigolais, hein ?

Shaolan la fixa, esquissa un sourire en coin et répondit :

- Je sais plus…

- Comment sa ?

- Je pense que s'était quand on s'embrassait, car quand je me souvient et que je te regarde, j'ai encore envie de t'embrasser…

- Pfff… Shaolan arrête, c'est bon j'ai compris que tu voulais me charrier, mais sérieusement ?

Un peu soudainement, il mit de la force dans la main qu'il avait placée derrière la nuque de Sakura et il attira son visage vers le sien. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, ils se fixèrent.

- Tu vas me prendre au sérieux un jour ? Tu sais que pendant une période en troisième j'hésitais entre toi et Tomoyo ?

Non, alors sa non, elle ne le savait pas. Et la nouvelle la laissa bouché bée. Shaolan, la voix molle, les yeux à moitié fermé répliqua :

- Ferme la bouche, on dirait un poisson…

Sakura ferma la bouche, les joues rosit de honte et de la proximité qu'elle avait avec Shaolan.

- C'est bon, t'as finit ton cinéma ?

Shaolan la regarda lentement avant de dire :

- Oh non…

Et il brisa les derniers millimètres. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Sakura avait décidé de se dégager brutalement. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fais, car la seconde d'après, au moment où ses lèvres avaient touché celle de Shaolan, elle avait eu envie de ne plus bouger. Elle avait la sensation de sentir tous son corps se réchauffé au simple contact de leurs lèvres. Elle passa ses bras derrière le dos de Shaolan et se serra contre lui. Elle avait froid, et une folle envie inexplicable de ne plus lâcher ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi longtemps, et les seuls moments où ils s'arrêtaient, c'était pour se regarder dans les yeux. Après avoir profité de ses lèvres pendant de longues minutes, Shaolan appuya de nouveau sa tête contre le mur, semblant épuisé, puis il dit dans un souffle :

- Pourquoi… on est pas sortit ensemble à l'époque ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas… Car on ne pouvait pas… Et on ne peut toujours pas… Et il vaut mieux jamais… Mais… Shaolan ? Shaolan ? Shaolan !!

Il ne répondait plus, Sakura remarqua seulement maintenant la pâleur de son visage. Elle le gifla, mais cette fois ci il ne se réveilla pas. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle prit son visage avec ses deux mains et l'appelait désespérément :

- Shaolan ! Shaolan !

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de crier son nom à plein poumon, espérant que quelqu'un entendrait le son de sa voix…

* * *

Katsu se retourna subitement, Shaku lui demanda :

- Quoi mec ?

- J'en entendu sa voix…

- A Sakura ?

- Là-bas !

Katsu courut, même s'il pleuvait, il s'en fichait. Il avait tellement peur, il s'en voulait tellement de l'avoir laissé seul avec Shaolan. Arrivé à l'endroit où ils s'étaient arrêtés, il vit une sandale de Sakura par terre, et subitement, il comprit. Elle était tombée… Immédiatement, il appela les sauveteurs… Son visage était devenu blanc, et il criait le nom de Sakura qui lui répondit.

* * *

Une demi heure plus tard, les sauveteurs étaient là avec tout le matériel nécessaire. Le premier qu'ils firent remonter fut Shaolan, inconscient, les cheveux pleins de sang. Puis Sakura, dont les larmes ne cessèrent de couler. Katsu la serra immédiatement dans ses bras, les sauveteurs lui donnèrent une couverture et l'inspectèrent pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Shaolan fut dégagé par hélicoptère à l'hôpital le plus proche. Sakura n'arrivait plus à tenir debout, elle était pâle comme un linge. Katsu la porta en redescendant avec les sauveteurs qui restaient. Arrivé à l'appartement, Katsu l'allongea sur le canapé. Elle s'était endormie, à bout de force, trempé. Camilla l'enroula dans une grosse couverture tandis que Katsu prenait sa douche. Tomoyo était partit illico à l'hôpital avec Shaku et on avait couché Meï une fois Sakura rentré, vu qu'elle était épuisé par les émotions. Camilla dégagea une mèche de cheveux du front bouillant de Sakura et soupira, la voix calme mais bouleversée :

- Tu l'as échappé belle ma jolie…

Elle était morte d'inquiétude pour Shaolan, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Sakura et Katsu seuls, dans un tel état. Katsu allaient les emmenés en voiture dès que Sakura se sentirait mieux. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura ouvrit les yeux. Mais elle mit du temps avant de se redresser subitement et regarder autour d'elle. Elle posa son regard sur Camilla et demanda d'une voix blanche :

- Où est Shaolan ?

Camilla posa une main sur son épaule et tenta de la calmer :

- Du calme, Tomoyo à appeler, il est à l'hôpital en salle d'opération, elle nous appel dès qu'elle à du neuf…

Sakura fixa Camilla avant de dire soudainement et brusquement :

- Emmène moi à l'hôpital !

- Sakura… Ecoute…

- Sa suffit ! C'est de ma faute s'il est tombé ! Tu entends ? MA faute !!

Et elle serra les poings, les larmes aux yeux. Camilla la serra dans ses bras et tenta de la rassurer :

- Ce n'est pas de te faute, et s'il n'avait pas été là, tu serais peut être morte…

- Mais… Mais, si c'est LUI qui meurt… Je…

Katsu apparut, habillé, les cheveux encore humide, il s'agenouilla près de Sakura. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, et demanda :

- Katsu, s'il te plaît, emmène moi à l'hôpital…

- Tu es sur de vouloir y aller ?

Sakura répondit, déterminé :

- Certaine.

- Dans ce cas on y va, met des habits secs et ont est partit…

Alors qu'elle partit se changer, Camilla et Katsu se regardèrent. Katsu posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Camilla et demanda :

- Sa va aller ?

Camilla était courageuse, elle se força à esquisser un sourire et répondit :

- Moi, oui…

Katsu s'en voulait terriblement, s'il était resté avec Sakura, peut être que rien de cette tragédie ne se serait produit… Comment se regarder dans un miroir si Shaolan y passait ?

Ils arrivèrent tous les trois à l'hôpital. Sakura repéra immédiatement Tomoyo, assise sur une chaise, le regard sur ses chaussures, trempés, blanche. Sakura la serra immédiatement dans ses mains :

- Je suis désolé Tomoyo… je suis tellement désolé !

Tomoyo serra Sakura de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Depuis son arrivé à l'hôpital, elle ne faisait que prier. Shaku, lui, faisait les 400 pas. Camilla s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son bras. Semblant revenir sur terre, Shaku posa un regard inquiet sur elle. Alors, voyant sa détresse, elle tenta de le rassurer :

- Tout va bien se passer…

- Je l'espère…

Camilla le regarda et le serra dans ses bras. Ils avaient tous tellement peur… Peur de ne plus revoir Shaolan. Sakura pensa, en tenant toujours Tomoyo dans ses bras :

« Tu vois Shaolan, toi qui pensait être seul, toute les personnes qui s'inquiète pour toi… »

Puis, arriva, bouleversé comme jamais, Yelan, la mère de Shaolan. Ce fut Katsu qui la réceptionna, et ce parfait inconnu à ses yeux la fit s'asseoir et tenta de calmer cette mère inquiète pour son enfant. Il semblait très doué dans ce domaine, car une fois qu'il eu finit de calmé, madame Li s'était calmé. Elle se leva lentement et se dirigea vers Shaku, qui dut lâcher les bras de Camilla pour laisser sa mère se perdre dans les siens. Les minutes d'attentes furent longues et douloureuses. Un médecin avec des cheveux grisonnant arriva, aucune expression sur le visage. Comme dans les films, à son arrivé, tout le monde se leva, pendu à ses lèvres. Il se racla la gorge avant de commencer à parler :

- Il y a eu quelques difficultées pendant l'opération…

Tomoyo tomba à genoux, les yeux grands ouverts, s'attendant au pire.

- Il est dans la salle de réveil… Par contre, pas plus de deux personnes à la fois dans la chambre, il risque de mettre du temps à se réveiller, nous parlerons des détails plus tard. Des larmes de joie coulèrent des yeux de Yelan et Tomoyo. Sakura tomba raide sur la chaise, la pression descendit d'un coup. Elle se sentit toute molle, inerte. Calme. Les deux premiers à aller voir Shaolan furent bien entendu Yelan et Shaku. Devant le corps de son frère inanimé et sous perfusion, avec un bandage au niveau du crâne, Shaku ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents. Malgré tout, il était rassuré de voir son frère en vie. Il dit simplement à voix basse :

- Ne nous fais plus jamais des frayeurs comme sa !

Yelan s'assit et prit la main de son fils… Il la lui serra, sans pour autant ouvrir tout de suite les yeux. Puis, Katsu la raccompagna chez elle, affirmant qu'elle n'était pas apte à conduire. En sortant de la chambre, Shaku s'assit lourdement sur une chaise. Tomoyo et Sakura y allèrent ensemble. Camilla, rassuré pour Shaolan, inquiète pour Shaku, demanda :

- Alors, sa va aller maintenant ?

- Mmmh…

Shaku était exténué, avec Katsu, ils avaient cherché partout dans la montagne comme des démener, et maintenant que la pression était redescendu, il était crevé. Camilla passa une main tendre dans ses cheveux et demanda :

- Tu veux rentrer ?

- Y faut attendre que Katsu revienne.

- Repose toi en attendant…

Shaku posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Camilla et ferma les yeux quelques secondes après en la remerciant. Prise d'un grand élan de tendresse et de compréhension, elle passait distraitement sa main dans les cheveux de Shaku, le regard perdu dans le vide. Comment tout avait basculé en quelques minutes… On entendait encore l'orage grondé au dehors. Elle avait eu tellement peur… Et si c'était arrivé à Shaku ? Elle aurait regretté toute sa vie de ne pas lui avoir répondu. Elle avait pris une décision, elle se devait de lui donner une réponse. Elle posa son regard sur son visage endormit, il était tel un enfant… Tous les muscles du visage décontracter, une respiration régulière… Camilla arrêta de lui passer sa main dans les cheveux pour passer furtivement ses doigts sur les traits du visage de Shaku. C'était bien beau de vouloir donner une réponse… Encore faudrait-il l'avoir !

Alors que Tomoyo et Sakura étaient entrées dans la chambre, Shaolan ouvrit les yeux. Immédiatement, Tomoyo se mit en charge de prévenir une infirmière. Profitant de ce très court moment qu'elle allait avoir en seule à seule avec lui, elle se mit à genoux et prit sa main avant de répéter plusieurs fois :

- Excuse moi… Excuse moi…

Il lui serra les mains avant de dire avec quelques difficultés, la voix mal réveillée :

- Sa suffit… Arrête.

Sakura se releva et s'assit sur la chaise, elle avait lâché sa main.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Bizarre…

- C'est normal. Une infirmière va arriver…

- Dis Sakura…

- Mmh ?

- Tu ne m'en veux pas pour ce qui est arrivé dans la crevasse, hein ?

Sakura secoua énergiquement la tête :

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas de sa, et repose toi maintenant.

Au même moment, l'infirmière entra et demanda à Sakura de sortir. Elle le regarda une dernière fois et sortit rejoindre Tomoyo, qui portait un regard toujours légèrement inquiet sur Shaolan, mais tellement plein de tendresse que Sakura sentit très légèrement son cœur se serrer. Sa lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs…

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, ce fut le départ de Meï, elle sera fort Sakura dans ses bras et lui fit promettre qu'elles se reverraient, de même pour Camilla. Shaolan était maintenant debout, un bandage temporaire sur la tête. Tous le monde était au petit soin pour lui, et sa l'agaçait. Même si, au fond, sa lui faisait plaisir. Mais avant tous, il était heureux de reparler à Sakura. Les autres furent assez surprise, après tous ce silence, a les voir se reparlé comme si rien n'était. Certains s'interrogeait sur ce qui avait pu se passer dans la crevasse, en particulier Katsu et Tomoyo. Mais aucun ne posait de question, jusqu'à un certains soir, où, alors que Katsu et Sakura mangeait sur le balcon, il lui demanda :

- Il s'est passé quoi dans la crevasse, quand tu étais avec Shaolan ?

Sakura fut surprise par la question, et un peu gêné. Alors elle résuma :

- Rien, tu sais, j'était complètement affolé, il ma juste calmé.

- C'est pour sa qu'il ta passer sa veste ?

- Je mourrais de froid au fond ! Tu n'imagines pas comment il faisait froid ! Tu… Katsu, tu penses qu'il s'est passé quoi ?!

Katsu se tut et regarda de côté. Sakura le fixa et répondit :

- Tu t'inquiète pour rien, Shaolan à toujours été mon meilleur ami, rien de plus…

Katsu la fixa, il en avait parlé avec Tomoyo. Elle-même ne savait pas vraiment, car ils avaient toujours été très proches, et Ahora a su lui mettre le doute. Maintenant, s'était Katsu qui l'avait… Egoïstement, il aurait préféré qu'ils ne se reparlent pas. Il tenait tellement à Sakura qu'il ne pourrait pas la perdre, surtout pour quelqu'un qui l'a fait si souvent souffrir… En plein silence, on frappa à la porte. Katsu haussa un sourcil et se leva pour aller ouvrir. Sakura n'entendit pas avec qui Katsu parlait si joyeusement, mais elle se demandait bien qui pouvait venir à cette heure ci. Cependant, quand elle vit le grand jeune homme aux cheveux ébène atterrir dans le salon, elle eut un choc.

- T… Toya ?!

Le jeune homme porta son regard sur elle, tout aussi surpris que la jeune fille :

- Sakura ?! Mais… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Elle déglutit… Ok, que devait elle répondre ? Katsu dit :

- C'est une longue histoire. Sa alors, tu ne m'avais pas prévenu que tu venais !

- Bah j'étais pas loin, et je me suis souvenu que tu venais ici chaque été ! Je pensais que si sa te dérangeait pas, j'aurais pû venir crécher ici vu qu'il y a deux chambres, comme à l'époque, mais je crois que vu que ma sœur est déjà là, il n'y a plus de place.

Katsu et Sakura se sentirent piéger, comment avouer qu'ils dormaient ensemble ? Toya était malin, il n'attendait que sa et avait horreur du mensonge. Katsu esquissa un sourire nerveux en répondant :

- Euh tu sais… Ma sœur Meï vient juste de partir, donc la chambre est libre.

Toya s'assit à la table et dit comme pour lui-même :

- Aaah, donc, je n'étais pas au courant de sa moi !

Les poings de Sakura étaient stressés, que leur réservait son frère ?! Elle avait peur… Il n'avait jamais aimé aucun de ses copains… Il les faisait fuir dès qu'il les voyait !

- Bon, donc sa te dérange pas si je reste un peu ? Mais t'inquiète pas, je paierais ma part !

Katsu ne pouvait pas refusé, Toya était son meilleur ami d'enfance. C'est avec plaisir qu'il accepta, malgré un peu d'angoisse. La petite sœur de Toya était son trésor, pas touche… Mais Katsu n'aurais jamais pensé s'intéresser un jour à elle ! Katsu demanda :

- T'as déjà mangé ?

- Oui oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, finissez tranquillement.

Sur le ton de la conversation, Sakura dit :

- Sa fais longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu ! Comment se passe ta vie ?

- Très bien et la tienne ? Tu bois tu fumes tu fais la fête ?

- Euuuh… Voyons, je sais rester raisonnable ! Ahah… Euh… disons que … Je fume… de temps en temps… Euh, un peu comme la boisson !

Toya esquissa un sourire en coin, Sakura se glaça. Il allait la tué sur place.

- Au moins c'est honnête.

Il alluma une cigarette et annonça :

- Bah moi aussi je fume maintenant ! Alors je ne peux pas te faire de leçon !

- Tu bois ?questionna Sakura.

- Non.

Sakura baissa la tête, finit les vodkas et les boîtes… Dur de voir le frère débarquer à l'improviste en plein milieu des vacances.

- Sinon, Shaolan deviens quoi ?

- Euh… Il va bien, il a eu un petit accident récemment, rien de grave.

- Oh, il me racontera sa lui-même. Il me semble que lui aussi viens ici en vacance avec sa famille, non ?

- Décidément, tu n'oubli rien de ma vie !

- Sa, ne t'inquiète pas. Enfin, des choses dont je suis au courant.

Gros sous entendu ? Sakura se sentait vraiment, mais vraiment, mal à l'aise, autant que Katsu à priori.

* * *

Katsu et Toya marchait le long des quais, parlant de leurs dernières années. Katsu était heureux de revoir Toya après une aussi longue absence, même si il l'avait de temps en temps au téléphone. A la fin d'une discussion, Toya demanda :

- Et donc, sa fais combien de temps que tu sort avec ma sœur ?

- Euh… Environ… 3 mois ? Bientôt 4 ?

- Ah quand même, tu n'es plus le gros dragueur d'antan ?

- Non, c'est finit sa !

- Mmmmh…

Toya s'arrêta de marché, Katsu se retourna surprise. Et alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour poser une question, le poing de Toya arriva en plein milieu de sa figure. Il en tomba par terre, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

- Celle là je te la devais bien. Tu savais très bien que je n'aime pas qu'on touche à ma sœur.

Katsu se redressa :

- Attend mec, jamais j'aurais pensé m'intéresser à elle, mais tu vois…

Une autre lui atterrit en pleine figure.

- Non, je vois pas vraiment. Tu l'as déjà fait pleurer ?

- Je te jure que non, tu pourras lui demandé…

- T'as déjà couché avec elle ?

- Mec…

Et encore une autre…

- Répond honnêtement avant que je te défigure !

- Oui… Mais…

Il s'attendit à en recevoir une autre, mais Toya semblait calmé. Il lui prit le bras et l'aida à se redresser, lui en remis une autre qui surpris Katsu et le refis tombé par terre avant de dire :

- C'est bon t'as payé le prix. Mais si j'entends que tu l'as fait pleurer une seule fois, je te tue.

Katsu esquissa un sourire :

- T'inquiète…

Ils se remirent à marché, Katsu se tenait la mâchoire. De toute manière, il se doutait que sa risquait d'arrivé. Et Toya savait très bien que sa sœur n'était plus une gamine, et qu'il ne pourrait pas être derrière elle toute sa vie. De plus, ils connaissait bien Katsu, et savait que malgré tout, c'était quelqu'un de bien.

- Et Shaolan ? Tu t'entends bien avec lui ?

- Je ne lui parle pas trop, récemment Sakura était en froid avec lui, mais pourquoi ?

- De ce que j'ai entendu, tous les copains de Sakura ne peuvent pas le voir. Il le considère comme un rival, depuis que tu sors avec ils étaient en froid ?

- Ouais…

- Alors tu ne sais pas encore à quel point ils sont proches, j'espère que tu n'es pas du genre jaloux !

- Je lui fais confiance…

Toya sourit et ils rentrèrent à l'appartement, où Sakura était déjà dans le lit, en pyjama. Alors que Katsu se changeait dans la salle de bain, Toya entra dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit. Sakura esquissa un sourire gêner et demanda :

- Je vais avoir le droit à me petite leçon de morale ?

- Mmmmh nan. T'es une grande fille maintenant… Je te fais confiance. Mais si il te fait pleurer, appel moi tout de suite, on est d'accord ?

- D'accord.

Toya lui sourit tendrement :

- T'es tombé sur un mec bien pour une fois… Allez, bonne nuit petite sœur !

- Bonne nuit Toya.

Katsu entra dans la chambre alors que Toya en sortait. Il entra dans le lit et éteins la lumière immédiatement pour ne pas que Sakura voit son visage. Elle poussa un long soupir :

- Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à sa…

- Moi non plus…

Sakura lui sourit de tous cœur et posa une main sur son visage. Puis, ses yeux s'habituèrent au noir, et elle demanda subitement :

- Il t'es arrivé quoi au visage ?

Mais elle le savait très bien, elle connaissait bien son frère. Elle commença à vouloir sortir du lit, Katsu la retint par le bras et dit :

- C'est rien… Reviens…

Il la serra tendrement dans ses bras et murmura :

- Si c'est le prix à payer pour t'avoir, c'est rien…

- Je vais le tuer ! Sa te fais mal ?

- Sa passera…

- Oh Katsu, je suis vraiment désolé !

Katsu fourra son visage dans le coup de Sakura et répondit doucement :

- Oublie sa…

Puis, il y eu un petit moment de silence…

- Sakura ?

- Nh ?

- Promet moi que tu ne me quitteras jamais pour Shaolan…

- Arrête d'avoir peur pour sa ! Tu te fais des films !

- Promet le moi…

Sakura ferma à moitié les yeux, le regard perdu dans le vide, une image lui revenait sans cesse dans la tête tandis qu'elle répondit :

- Je te le promets…

Puis ils fermèrent leurs yeux pour s'endormir. Sakura avait la sensation d'avoir un pincement au cœur… Une nouvelle fois… Again…

_« Pourquoi… on est pas sortit ensemble à l'époque ? »_

**To Be Continued…**

**-----Next Chapter-----**

Eh ué, une rubrique qui date !

Bref juste pOur annOncer que malgré le taf, j'arrive parfOis à trOuver le cOurage d'allumer le PC et tapOter dessus dOnc je n'ai pas de date mais prOchainement, le prOchain chapitre bOurrée de rebOndissement, lOl il est cOmment dire... énOrme mais pas dans le sens de la taille. D'ici la patientez tranquillement et live your life simply !

bisOus et encOre merci de cOntinuer à me lire.

Review :)


	29. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27**

**Lovers and Friends…**

****

L'après midi, à la plage, Camilla bronzait, du monoï sur toute la peau, elle faisait mine de dormir. En réalité, depuis l'hôpital, elle se prenait la tête. Elle voulait une réponse, mais elle ne voulait pas se tromper. C'était un choix décisif pour son avenir, et pas que le sien. Sur tout un passé… Elle tourna un regard à gauche, Shaku et Shaolan s'embrouillait encore pour une broutille, Tomoyo ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Quand sa devenait une habitude de les voir se prendre la tête, sa en devenait marrant. Fatigué du bruit et morte de chaud, c'est sans un mot qu'elle se leva et partit se baigner. Elle se mettait enfin en deux pièces, et Shaku semblait être le seul à avoir remarqué quelques cicatrices qu'elle portait sur le dos et une au bas du ventre. Sur sa peau bronzé, elle ressortait moins. Elle fit quelques brasses, et une fois assez éloigné du bruit, elle fit la planche. Elle vida son esprit, et se détendit complètement. Elle était bien. Mais rien n'était clair pour autant dans sa tête. Enervé, elle fit des longueurs jusqu'à épuisement total. Bien évidement, elle ne força pas beaucoup, sentant son cœur se fatigué plus vite que son corps. Elle partit sous la douche et se réinstalla sur sa serviette. La situation n'avait pas changé, alors elle aussi, ne pus s'empêcher de pouffer de rire avec Tomoyo. Un peu plus tard, Sakura vint leur présenter son frère, que Shaolan avait déjà vu. Il s'entendait bien avec Tomoyo, alors quand il fut dans l'eau avec elle et sa sœur, il s'amusa à les couler. Pendant ce temps, Katsu s'assit près de Camilla qui lui demanda immédiatement :

- Comment l'as prit son frère ?

Elle eut vite la réponse en voyant la lèvre fendu de Katsu, mais, ce jeune homme étant toujours souriant, il répondit :

- Mieux que je ne le pensais.

Ne pas voir Katsu sourire, c'était tellement rare que Camilla se dit que sa devrait faire étrange. L'opposé d'Alexandre, le copain de Lika, mais pourtant, ils semblaient tous deux aussi tendre.

* * *

Le soir, Camilla était partit sur la plage, au calme, toujours pour essayer de réfléchir. Tous ici l'apaisait, le bruit des vagues, la lumière de la lune se reflétant sur l'eau, la brise douce de fin de soirée… Pourtant, quelques instants plus tard, Shaku la rejoins, maugréant :

- Sa te dérange si je me joins à toi ? Mon frère est encore en train de s'embrouiller avec ma mère !

- Mais je t'en pris ! Comme si j'allais te rejeter !!

Camilla avait un débardeur blanc et un pantalon-paréo noir (pantalon ouvert sur les côtés avec généralement un nœud au bout). Elle regardait fixement devant elle, perdu dans ses pensées. Shaku aborda, avec un peu de gêne :

- Sa y est, t'es passé au deux pièce ?

- Plus pratique pour bronzé, non ?

- C'est sur… En plus personne n'a rien vu.

- Sauf toi bien sur.

Shaku ne répondit pas. Camilla replia ses jambes sur elle même et dit :

- J'aimerais bien que tu oublis tous Shaku, tous ce que tu as pu lire dans ce foutu journal…

- Impossible…

Il souleva le débardeur de la jeune fille au niveau du dos. Malgré l'obscurité, il arrivait à deviner où se trouvaient les cicatrices. Camilla ne protesta pas jusqu'au moment où il posa ses doigts dessus :

- Arrête !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je préfère les oublier, tu vois !

Elle avait les larmes au bord de yeux, en venant ici elle n'aurait jamais pensée pleurer, mais la simple évocation de son passé la mettait mal. Et elle était fatiguée de se prendre la tête durant des heures. Shaku qui était appuyé sur un coude se redressa et dit en posant ses mains sur les bras de Camilla :

- Excuse moi… Je voulais pas…

- Je sais, je sais !

Elle tenta de se calmer. Elle y arriva, mais garda les yeux humides. Alors elle redressa la tête pour regarder droit devant elle. Le reflet de la lune illumina ses yeux humides. Shaku la fixa quelques secondes, elle avait l'air tellement vulnérable ainsi, elle d'ordinaire si solide… Sans hésitation, gardant les mains posées sur ses bras, il l'embrassa. D'abord surprise, Camilla le repoussa ensuite sans brusqueries. Déroutée, elle porta une main à sa bouche, fuit le regard de Shaku et commença une phrase :

- Shaku… Excuse moi mais… Je te jure que j'ai décidé de te donner une réponse… Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas encore…

Il lui dit avec détermination :

- Camilla, regarde moi, regarde moi bien dans les yeux aussi longtemps que tu le voudras, et tu trouveras ta réponse. Qu'elle soit négative ou non, tu la trouveras, et je veux que tu me l'a dise…

Troublé par son sérieux, et avec difficulté, elle le fixa dans les yeux. Elle était complètement déstabilisée, mais étrangement, alors qu'elle pensait paniquer encore plus, un grand calme se fit en elle. Le regard de Shaku n'était pas oppressant, et tellement doux… Se fut la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle arriva à faire un grand vide en elle. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle porta une main à sa bouche et baissa les yeux, se remettant à pleurer. Surpris, Shaku lui demanda :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Camilla ?

Doucement, elle posa sa tête sur son torse, et dit lentement à travers sa main :

- Je… crois que j'ai ta réponse…

Un ange passe… Long silence… Seul le bruit des vagues le brisait. Le cœur de Shaku battait tellement vite que du rouge lui monta légèrement aux joues. Le moment de véritée, il l'avouait, il n'aurait jamais pensé, mais il était mort de peur. Camilla répondit à la question décisive en une seule phrase :

- Je… Je crois que…, elle prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer,… que je t'aime aussi…

Elle avait hésité pendant tellement temps… Elle avait été choquée de voir la réponse venir si rapidement, tel une évidence. Depuis tellement longtemps… Elle n'avait jamais été véritablement ami avec quelqu'un mis à part Shaku. Elle ne pouvait comparé son amitié avec aucune autre… Mais maintenant elle savait, elle savait que c'était plus que de l'amitié. Et c'était tellement évident qu'elle s'en était voulue de ne pas s'en être rendu compte avant. Ces derniers temps, elle avait envie de le voir plus souvent… Quand il lui avait proposé leur vacance ensemble, c'était le bonheur… Quand… Quand il l'avait embrassé la première fois, elle aurait du le savoir. Un sentiment tellement fort l'avait prit aux tripes… Mais elle n'osa pas le regarder, se sentant gêné… Il la connaissait tellement bien… Sa allait être un changement si énorme… Mais ce fut lui qui, d'une main, lui redressa le menton, plongea son regard dans le sien avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Sa faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait sa qu'il profita de chaque seconde. Lui aussi, savait que c'était un grand bouleversement, mais il avait envie de le vivre. Plus les jours passaient depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments, plus son envie d'être avec elle était pressante. Il n'osait même plus espérer une réponse, et encore moins positive. Alors qu'il cessait de l'embrasser, il ne pus s'empêcher de lui sourire en dévisageant chaque détail de son visage. Puis, il la porta dans ses bras. Elle tapa sur son torse en lui ordonnant de la remettre à terre, mais à la place, il la porta jusque dans la mer et ils tombèrent tous les deux dedans. Camilla revint à la surface pour prendre une gorgée d'air et cria :

- Tu es taré !

- Je sais…

Il la prit par la taille et l'embrassa, elle passa ses deux bras derrière son cou, souriante. Elle se sentait enfin apaisé, sur de son choix… Il la serra de toute ses forces contre lui, il n'était pas près de la lâcher, et s'il aurait pu l'embrasser pendant toute la nuit, il l'aurait fais…

* * *

Sakura n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé dans la crevasse. Elle se sentait fautive de ne rien dire à Katsu, elle qui détestait tant le mensonge… Mais comment lui avoué sa ? Surtout que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle et lui s'embrassait… Et elle ne pouvait le confié à personne, pourtant il le fallait, sa lui faisait un poids sur le cœur… Camilla ? Oui, Camilla garderait sa pour elle. Elle prit la décision de tous lui dire demain. C'est avec cette décision qu'elle arriva enfin à fermer l'œil.

* * *

Le lendemain midi, Sakura savait que Camilla et Shaku était resté à la maison et ne viendrais rejoindre les autres à la plage que plus tard. Elle avait gardé le double de la clef que Yelan lui avait donné il y a longtemps. Arrivé à leur maison, une vague de nostalgie la prit. Cet endroit lui rappelait tellement de chose… Ce fut encore pire quand elle entra à l'intérieur, et qu'elle vit le jardin à travers la porte vitrée. Elle décida d'y faire un petit tour, Camilla et Shaku dormait encore ? En traversant le jardin, encore plus de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, et en particulier ceux avec Shaolan… Elle trouva les deux, sur une chaise longue, en train de s'embrasser. Elle fut tellement choquée qu'elle ne pu s'empêcher d'émettre un petit cri en portant une main à sa bouche. Camilla se tourna immédiatement vers elle, plus que surprise. Gênée, elle s'assit sur la bout du transat' et dit :

- Salut Sakura… Hum… Euh… Comme sa t'es la première au courant ?

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout en restant surprise. Elle les aurait bien vu ensemble, mais ne pensait jamais que sa se produirait ! Shaku la regarda et demanda en souriant :

- T'avais gardé la paire de clef que ma mère t'avait passé ?

- Oui… Sa me fais bizarre de revenir ici.

- J'imagine, sinon qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

- Euh… Je voulais simplement voir Camilla !

- Parfait, bon, dans ce cas là vais monté en haut me préparé, je vous rejoins tout à l'heure, ok ?

En partant, il déposa un baiser dans le cou de Camilla qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Dès qu'il fut assez loin, Sakura s'assit à côté de Camilla et dit :

- Tu m'avais pas parlé de sa !! Raconte !!

- Euh… C'est une très longue histoire tu sais… T'as vraiment le temps de…

- Oui ! Et puis tu es très forte en résumé.

- Alors euh… Il y a quelques mois, Shaku m'a révélé qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi…

- Et t'as dit quoi ? Et pourquoi je suis pas au courant ?!

- Euh… Que j'avais pas de réponse… Voyons ma Saku, tu étais déjà tellement perdu dans tes propres histoires de cœur…

- Oui bon bref…Et ensuite ?

- Bah… Je lui ai jamais répondu… Et ce n'est que quand Shaolan a eu son accident, que j'ai réalisé que si c'était Shaku qui avait été à sa place, j'aurais regretté toute ma vie de ne pas lui avoir répondu ! Donc j'ai cherché la réponse… Mais à force de chercher je tournais en rond et ne trouvais rien… Et puis hier soir, la réponse est apparut comme une évidence…

- C'est tellement mignon… Vous allez tellement bien ensemble !

En rougissant, Camilla abrégea :

- Bref, tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

Sakura perdit son sourire et devint très sérieuse :

- Camilla… Je dois te parler de quelque chose… D'assez gênant. Tu es la première personne à qui j'en parle donc…

- T'inquiète ! Tu sais bien que tata Camilla garde tous les secrets !

- Bon… Bah en fait voilà, il y a deux an, quand je suis venu ici avec les Li… Il s'est passé des choses entres Shaolan et moi.

Camilla parut surprise et demanda :

- Des choses ? C'est-à-dire ?

- Eh bien… On s'est… embrassé ?

- Sa ne m'étonne qu'à moitié… Et donc ?

- A l'époque il sortait encore avec Tomoyo, et quand on est rentré chez nous… Eh bien…

- Eh bien ???

- Sa a continué… Je me suis dit que j'avais peut être envie de sortir avec lui, je ne savais pas trop, j'étais perdu… Mais je ne voulais pas être la deuxième dans son cœur ! Donc je lui es demandé de choisir, sois moi, sois Tomoyo. Résultat, au final, ce ne fut aucune des deux, mais il est resté avec Tomoyo quelques temps. De là j'ai supposé que son choix final s'était porté sur elle… Après, on ne s'est pas reparlé… Mais la dernière fois, dans la crevasse… Il m'a de nouveau embrassé et… enfin il m'a demandé pourquoi on n'était pas sortit ensemble à l'époque… Il avait l'air tellement sincère… Sa m'a vraiment fais mal au cœur. Et j'ai l'impression que Katsu se doute de quelque chose, et même si je ne le quitterais pas pour Shaolan, il me l'a fais promettre…

- Eh bien… Dur en effet de gardé sa pour soi. Mais Sakura, dis toi bien que si tu es certaine de vouloir rester avec Katsu, ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Shaolan n'était qu'un dérapage… Un passage. Et puis, c'est finit, non ? Tu n'as plus de sentiment pour lui ?

- Je… Je ne crois pas.

- Alors cesse de te prendre la tête et profite en à 100 pour 100 avec ton chéri !

Sakura lui sourit, reconnaissante de l'avoir éclairé :

- Fais de même !

- Avant de m'en parlé comme sa, laisse moi le temps de m'habituer !!

Shaku qui arrivait au même moment demanda :

- T'habituer à quoi ?

- A rien ! A toi, à tout ! Bref !!

Elle lui tira la langue et demanda alors qu'il se réinstallait sur le siège :

- On décolle à quelle heure ?

- La plage c'est loin là…

Il lui déposa des petits baisers sur l'épaule qui la fit sourire. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et répliqua :

- C'est pas comme sa que tu m'auras ! Je compte bien bronzer moi !

- Tu peux bronzer dans le jardin !

Elle se tourna vers lui en haussant un sourcil et répondit :

- Ok, pourquoi pas ! Mais demain j'irais à la plage quoi que tu dises !

- Si tu veux… Et si demain y pleut ?

- Je resterais au lit !

Elle s'allongea sur lui et demanda à Sakura :

- Et toi, tu fais quoi cet après midi ? Il est où ton homme ?

- Avec mon frère partit faire une virée en ville. Je sais pas encore ce que je vais faire… En plus Meï est partit alors…

- Si tu veux reste avec nous ici ! T'as ton maillot de bain en dessous, non ?

- Voui voui. Bon bah dans ce cas je reste ! Sa ne me dérange pas de tenir la chandelle !

Camilla lui mit une petite claque derrière la tête en riant :

- Sa suffit !

Sakura éclata de rire. Tout sourire, Camilla se tourna vers Shaku qui la serra dans ses bras… Si tous pouvaient resté ainsi pour toujours… En s'allongeant sur sa serviette dans l'herbe, Sakura se mordit la lèvre. Oui elle voulait rester avec Katsu, non elle ne voulait pas le tromper, mais elle détestait la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui rappelait sans cesse à quel point les baisers de Shaolan étaient tendres…

* * *

23 heures, depuis 4 heures et demi, la joyeuse troupe était réunie chez les Li, car Yelan ne dormait pas à la maison ce soir là. Alcool à volonté et pour tous les goûts. Sakura arrivait à boire ses verres cul sec avant que Toya s'en rende compte. Tout le monde fumait, tout le monde était heureux, tout le monde aimait tout le monde. Sakura se servait un quatrième verre de vodka quand Toya la prévint :

- Sakura ! Je ramène Katsu, il est mort. Tu veux que je te ramène par la même occasion ?

- Non ne t'inquiète pas, on me raccompagnera, ou au pire je dormirais sur le canapé !

- D'accord, on se voit demain dans ce cas ?

- Ok !!

- Ah au fait !

- Voui ?

- C'est ton premier verre ?

- Voui !

- Mouais… Bon je te laisse, sois sage !

- Compte sur moi !

Dès que la porte claque, elle savoura enfin son verre en s'allumant une petite cigarette. Elle s'installa à côté du couple. Camilla était assise sur les genoux de Shaku, dans le jardin. Alors qu'ils parlaient, la tête de Tomoyo tomba sur l'épaule de Sakura, ivre morte :

- Vous êtes vraiment trop mignon tous les deueuh…

- Oula… Tomoyo, t'as bu combien de verre ?

- 2 ? 3 ? Je sais plus…

- Tu sais bien que tu ne supportes pas l'alcool…

Shaolan se proposa d'aller la coucher, Sakura le laissa faire. Elle continua à parler avec les deux amoureux, mais à force de les voir si heureux ensemble, Sakura commença à ressentir un sentiment étrange et oppressant. Sûrement dû à l'alcool, elle se dirigea vers la plage et s'assit lourdement dans le sable, sur sa serviette, les pieds dans l'eau quand les vagues montaient. Son regard était perdu quelque part sur la mer. Les effets de l'alcool la mettaient dans un état de semi conscience qu'elle appréciait énormément dans ce genre de moment. L'impression de faire un avec tous ce qui l'entoure. Elle resta bloqué ainsi pendant au moins un quart d'heure… Elle n'avait plus aucune notion du temps, tous ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle se sentait mieux. Elle entendit des bruit de pas derrière elle, mais eu la flemme de tourné la tête. C'était Shaolan.

- Tenir la chandelle, c'est pas trop mon délire.

Il s'assit lourdement à côté d'elle et la regarda avant de demander :

- Tu te sens mal ?

- Non, je suis calme… T'as bu combien de verre ?

- Euh… 4 environ je crois…

- Je croyais que tu ne devais pas boire pendant ta convalescence…

- Eh bien tu seras gardé un secret ! Demain personne ne s'en souviendra !

- Pas même moi si sa se trouve…

- T'as bu combien de verre ?

- Trois cul sec et un autre… Pourquoi ?

- Mmmmh, tu tiens l'alcool, mais pas tant que sa !

- Oooh, sa va hein ! Je me bourre pas tous les soirs non plus.

Elle frissonna, il le remarqua et lui mit son pull autour des épaules. Lui, il avait trop chaud. Perché dans son état pompette, il demanda à Sakura :

- Sa te dérange si j'en fumes un ?

- C'est pas moi qui vais t'empêcher de toute façon… Fais !dit elle en faisait un geste de la main.

Shaolan l'alluma. En sentant l'odeur, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

- Sa sent bon…

- T'en as jamais fumé ?

- Non… Sa m'intéresse pas…

Puis elle se tourna vers Shaolan, les yeux mi-clos elle demanda en tendant la main :

- Mais en essayant un jour, j'aurais le droit de te faire la moral…

Shaolan fut surpris, ne voulant pas lui donné, il ne voulait pas qu'elle fume sa. Mais elle lui prit et fuma quelques lattes dessus avant de lui rendre et de dire :

- Voilà, maintenant certains je n'y toucherais plus jamais !

Shaolan esquissa un sourire, le finit et le jeta avant de s'allonger dans le sable en s'étirant. Sakura s'approcha de lui et demanda :

- Sa va ?

- J'suis bien là… Je me sens bien.

- Mmmh, moi aussi ! A cause de l'alcool…

- Sa met bien tant que tu ne bois pas à en vomir…

Sakura se pencha au dessus de Shaolan qui demanda sans ouvrir les yeux :

- J'ai un truc sur le visage ?

- Oui…

- Où ?

En guise de réponse, Sakura se pencha et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Shaolan eu un frisson, il rêvait où elle était en train de l'embrasser à pleine bouche ? Non, il ne rêvait pas, elle s'était allongé sur lui, avait posé une main sur sa joue et l'embrassait avec tendresse. Comment résister à ce genre d'offre avec un coup dans le nez ? Sans scrupule, il passa ses deux mains dans le bas de son dos et la serra contre lui, approfondissant leur baisé. Sakura passa son autre main derrière la tête de Shaolan. Elle craignait que si elle s'arrête, sa fasse comme avant. Et elle savait que sa allait le faire, sa allait s'arrêter, mais cette fois ci, elle voulait en profiter le plus longtemps possible, dans sa torpeur dû à l'alcool. Leur lèvres ne se séparèrent pas pendant de très longue minute, c'est à peine s'il prenait le temps de respirer. Shaolan fit basculer Sakura sur le côté et ce fut lui qui s'allongea sur elle. Elle finit par s'arrêter :

- Arrête… Si sa continue on va faire des bêtises…

- On est déjà en train d'en faire une…

- Shaolan…

- On ne fera pas de bêtises, mais tu ne peux pas me demander d'arrêter…

Elle avait l'impression de voir toutes les étoiles regroupées dans ses yeux. L'alcool la rendit honnête envers elle-même, elle non plus ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Le dérapage avait déjà commencé, alors autant qu'il dure toute la soirée. Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, toujours plus tendrement, toujours plus fougueusement. De temps en temps, Shaolan s'autorisait la folie de déposé de légers baisée dans son cou, en dessous de son cou, dans le coin de ses lèvres. Sakura finit par dire, en sentant un frisson la parcourir :

- On va vraiment finir par faire une bêtise…

- Au point où nous en sommes, faisons la Sakura…

Au moment où il dit sa, elle avait eu envie de le repousser, d'arrêter cette folie. Mais dès que ses lèvres se déposèrent de nouveau sur ses lèvres après un dernier passage sur son cou, elle ne protesta pas quand les mains de Shaolan commencèrent à descendre sous son débardeur. Elle en avait trop envie pour dire non, il était trop tard, demain elle s'en voudrait comme jamais, ce soir, elle avait envie d'en profité à fond. En décollant ses lèvres de celle de Sakura, Shaolan murmura :

- J'espère que tu me pardonneras…

- Pour faire ce genre de bêtise, on est deux…

Elle lui retira son T-shirt et se remit à l'embrasser en passant une main dans ses cheveux… Il avait un torse musclé et des gestes tendres envers elle. Mais avant tous, tous son corps vibrait de désir pour elle, et juste pour elle à ce moment là. Allongé sur la serviette, au bord de la plage, ils firent leur nuit de folie, leur nuit où le dérapage se transforma en accident…

* * *

Des cheveux bruns… des fins rayons de soleil qui brûle les yeux… Une présence chaude contre soi... Un endroit confortable… Une odeur familière…

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, Sakura se réveilla dans une chambre qui lui était familière. En se redressant, elle eu un sublime mal de tête. Camilla se tenait éveillé dans le lit d'en face, toujours en pyjama. Elle dit, tout sourire :

- Alors, la gueule de bois, sa va ?

- Horrible…

- Shaolan t'as ramené ici, car tu t'étais endormie dehors.

- Sérieux ?

Sakura mit du temps à se souvenir de la soirée, elle du tout recommencer du début et tout recomposé avant de se souvenir de tout. Elle rougit de honte et se cacha sous les draps… Elle avait au moins eu la décence de se rhabiller. Camilla demanda, surprise :

- Sa ne vas pas Sakura ?

Elle se rapprocha assez du lit pour entendre Sakura murmuré d'une petite voix :

- Le petit dérapage s'est transformé en un terrible accident…

Camilla ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits et demanda :

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je crois que… J'ai couché avec Shaolan…

- Oh non, darling…

Elle s'allongea à côté d'elle et la serra dans ses bras en demandant avec un peu de gêne :

- Vous vous êtes protégés au moins ?

- Claque moi… Non…

- Dur… T'inquiète pas ma puce, je suis là… Tu prends la pilule non ?

- Heureusement…

- Tu l'as prise hier ?

Sakura n'arrivait à s'en souvenir, puis elle geint :

- Non, elle est resté à la location, en général je la prend avant de me couché…

- Calme toi, cette après midi on va allez au centre ville et on ira à la pharmacie… Je me prépare et je te raccompagne chez toi avant, d'accord ?

- Comment tu veux que je regard Katsu dans les yeux maintenant ?

- Courage Sakura… Tant que tu sais que Katsu est l'homme que tu aimes, tout ira bien…

- Justement Camilla, je ne sais plus… Enfin, si, je sais que je l'aime mais…

- Je comprends…

Shaku arriva dans la chambre en s'étirant, baggy, torse nu. En voyant que Camilla s'était levé il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna vers lui et dit :

- Cette après midi je vais au centre ville avec Sakura, une petite après midi entre filles, sa te dérange pas ?

- Du tout, mais tu ne voulais pas aller à la plage ?

- On rentrera assez tôt pour que j'y aille je pense.

- Tomoyo vient avec nous ?

- Euuuuh… Non, mais évite de lui dire s'il te plaît.

- Je ne comprendrais jamais rien aux filles… répliqua t'il en levant les yeux.

Elle lui tira une oreille et répondit :

- Déjà on est des demoiselles, et les demoiselles comprennent encore moins les mecs quand ils ne pensent pas avec ce qu'ils ont en bas ! Bref, je peux te faire confiance sur ce coup ?

- Bien sur, mais si elle demande où vous êtes ?

- Mmmmh… Partit se renseigner pour les horaires de retour.

- Ok… Vous revenez pas trop tard quand même, non ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Oh !

En se relevant, Shaku dit à Sakura en lui faisant un clin d'œil :

- Bon Sakura, tu me l'as surveille cette après midi.

Camilla prit le coussin et le frappa en répliquant :

- C'est plutôt toi qu'on devrait surveillez avec toutes les pouffiasses qui te tournent autour !

- Jalouse ?

Elle s'apprêtait à redonner un coup quand il sortit de la chambre. Camilla poussa un soupir, mais Sakura ne put s'empêcher de dire :

- Vous êtes devenu un vrai couple tous les deux !

Camilla rougit et répondit :

- Sa suffit, bon, je vais prendre ma douche. Fouille dans mon sac, y a des dolipranes et une bouteille d'eau pour ta gueule de bois, et repose toi en m'attendant.

Sakura prit le doliprane et se recoucha dans le lit de Shaolan, il était imprégné de son odeur. Où était il ? Elle commençait à s'endormir quand elle sentit une présence près d'elle, puis entendit une voix parlée à voix basse :

- Je suis vraiment désolé…

Elle entrouvrit à peine les yeux, Shaolan était accroupis, en face d'elle, dans la même tenu que Shaku. Son regard était sincère, mais Sakura ne put s'empêcher de se cacher sous la couverture, rouge de honte, avant de se reprendre et dire :

- C'est pas grave, ont avait bu un coup en trop, sa peut arrivé… Mais s'il te plaît, ne dit rien à Katsu…

- Je te le promets…

Il la caressa à travers la couverture pour la rassurer.

- Shaolan…

- Mmh ?

- On vient juste de se reparler, et j'ai pas envie qu'on se brouille de nouveau…

- Moi aussi.

- Alors, même si on aura du mal à oublié, on met sa de côté…

Il releva la couverture de la tête de Sakura et lui sourit :

- Sa me fais plaisir que tu me dise sa.

Sakura lui rendit son sourire. Il lui fit la bise sur une joue et lui dit qu'il allait la laisser se reposé. Elle referma les yeux, un peu plus apaisé.

* * *

A la location, se fut Toya qui les accueillit, Katsu dormant encore apparemment. Cela soulagea Sakura, elle ne voulait pas le voir tout de suite. Malgré tout, dans la chambre, quand elle se changea, elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder. Quand il dormait, on aurait dit un ange, un vrai... Avec ces cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller, sa bouche entre ouverte… Pourtant, elle avait souvent l'impression qu'il avait une expression triste. Lui qui souriait tous le temps… Prise de remord, elle s'agenouilla près du lit et le regarda, à quelques centimètres de son visage seulement. Son souffle était tellement calme et régulier… Apaisant… Elle avait des sentiments tellement fort pour Katsu… Le faire souffrir lui déchirerait le cœur plus que tout. Elle priait tous les dieux pour que l'accident d'hier soir ne lui revienne jamais aux oreilles…

- Pardonne moi…

Puis, elle se releva et partit en disant à son frère la même version que pour Tomoyo. Dans le bus pour aller au centre ville, alors que Camilla observait le paysage, perdu dans ses pensées, Sakura demanda :

- Comment tu t'es rendu compte de tes sentiments pour Shaku ?

- Pour te dire la vérité, je me suis longtemps prit la tête, et pendant une période, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux qu'on reste amis… Et puis, un jour il m'a demandé de le regarder dans les yeux, et c'est là que j'ai eu le déclic. Tout était si évident… Même quand il était avec Sandy… C'était évident que j'étais jalouse, mais que je n'arrivais pas à me l'avouer… Que je voulais qu'il reste toujours avec moi, et que je ne voulais pas le partager avec une de ses copines…

- Eh bé…

- En effet ! puis elle rit. Maintenant, je me rends vraiment compte que ce que je ressens est tellement fort… Pour le moment, faire ma vie sans lui serait inenvisageable… Tu dois me trouver idiote, sa fais peu de temps que je suis avec lui officiellement… Mais sa fais tellement longtemps qu'on se connaît et… Je découvre une autre facette de lui, sa me fait vraiment étrange…

Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, elle trouvait sa tellement beau… Devant la pharmacie, elle eu le trac d'entrer demandé la pilule du lendemain. Compréhensive, Camilla le fit pour elle. Elle savait ce que c'était. Ressortit, elle lui donna et Sakura la prit immédiatement. Enfin, toute la pression était redescendue d'un bon cran. Elles en profitèrent pour manger sur place, dans un restaurant. Sakura aimait bien passé du temps avec Camilla, elle l'adorait tellement. Elle pouvait le dire, elle la considérait comme sa meilleure amie. Elles étaient tous le temps ensemble, et Camilla avait toujours été là pour elle, et encore plus dans les moments où elle n'était pas bien. Au collège, si elle n'avait pas été là, elle se serait sentit seule contre tous… Elle lui avait transmit son fort caractère, sa confiance en elle… Elle l'avait fait tellement rire aussi… Elle était heureuse que son amie est trouvé le bonheur. Alors qu'elle mangeait l'entrée, Sakura se confia à son amie :

- Tu sais, tout à l'heure, quand on est rentré à la location, j'ai vu Katsu dormir… On aurait dit un ange… Enfin… Je me suis sentit tellement coupable…

- C'est normal Sakura, mais ce qui est fait et fais. Et pour le bien de tous le monde, le mieux est de tourné la page.

- Tu crois ?

- Sinon tu risque de t'empoisonné la vie avec sa…

- Tu as raison. Merci Camilla, tu es toujours de bon conseil !

- Oh, pas toujours tu sais ! Mais tant que je peux t'aider, autant le faire.

Sakura observa ses mains, elle tripotait une bague que sa mère lui avait offert il y a bien longtemps, elle avait tellement prié pour qu'elle lui aille toute sa vie… Sa mère…Une fois le repas finit, elle reprirent le bus et se rendirent à la plage rejoindre les autres. Elles firent bronzettes en racontant les horaires qu'elles étaient allées vérifier à la gare. Seul Shaolan sembla se douté de quelque chose. Plus tard, dans l'eau, il demanda à Sakura qui faisait la planche toute seule :

- Tu es vraiment allez regardé les horaires tout à l'heure ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Tu les avais dans ton sac…

Grillé ? En force. Elle se sentit obligé de lui dire la vérité :

- Camilla m'a accompagné à la pharmacie.

- Pour ?

Le mot resta coincé dans la gorge de Sakura, elle n'osait pas le dire…

- Pour la pilule du lendemain…

Elle s'arrêta de faire la planche pour se tenir debout dans l'eau. Shaolan fut surpris, et sembla seulement se souvenir maintenant de l'imprudence dont ils avaient fais preuve.

- Je suis désolé Sakura, tu veux que je te rembourse ?

- C'est bon, arrête de t'excuser ! Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit que pour faire ce genre de bêtises, il fallait être deux…

- Oui mais c'est moi qui t'es rejoins…

- C'est moi qui t'es embrassé…

- Gagné…

Il esquissa un sourire :

- Bon, dans ce cas on est autant coupable l'un que l'autre.

Elle lui tira la langue et le plongea en ajoutant :

- Arrête de faire cette tête tristounette !

Le soleil était haut, la mer bleu, les mouettes chantaient, bref, c'était les vacances… En fixant Shaolan quelques secondes, Sakura eu la sensation de retourner deux ans auparavant. Semblant deviné ses pensées, il demanda :

- Toi aussi ?

Elle haussa les épaules et répondit en partant :

- De quoi tu parles ?

* * *

Sur la plage, Camilla avait rejoins Shaku. Elle s'allongea à côté de lui, il s'était endormit. Camilla s'amusa à l'observer longuement, vu qu'il ne s'en apercevait pas, elle aimait bien. C'était dur de ne pas être jalouse, surtout quand ils sortaient en boîte le soir et que toutes les filles lui tournaient autour. Mais il savait dire non, heureusement pour elle. Quand elle eu envie de le réveiller, elle passa le bout du doigt sur son visage. Il fronça les yeux et se réveilla lentement. Dès que son regard se posa sur elle, il sourit et dit doucement :

- Ah… T'es enfin revenu…

- Je t'ai manqué tant que sa ?

- Horriblement…

Il la serra dans ses bras. Camilla cacha sa tête dans son cou, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de côtoyer un Shaku comme sa…

- Alors, vous avez fais quoi au centre ville ?

- On a mangé au restaurant…

- C'est tout ?

- Le reste ne te regarde pas mon chère…

- Ah ouais, tu me caches des choses maintenant ?

Camilla esquissa un sourire, il était trop mignon avec sa voix à moitié endormit.

- Le plus important c'est que je sois revenu, non ?

- Tout à fait, mais je suis très curieux… Allez, dis moi…

- Désolé Shaku… Je ne peux pas.

- D'accord. Je te redemanderais dans un an…

- Arrête !

Il rit un peu en fourrant à son tour sa tête dans le cou de Camilla et lui déposa un baisé. Tomoyo, elle, fixait, le regard dans le vague, Shaolan et Sakura. Elle avait un pincement au cœur énorme, elle avait envie de les rejoindre, mais ne voulait pas s'incruster. Elle était bête ou quoi ? Il lui semblait avoir oublié à quel point ils étaient proches… Sur ce genre d'histoire, on aimerait savoir toute la vérité. La jalousie lui faisait toujours pensé qu'ils cachait quelque chose… Elle était persuadé qu'entre eux ils s'étaient passé quelques chose quelques années auparavant… Elle préféra se rallonger sur sa serviette et essayé de pensé à autre chose en prenant le soleil. Shaku avait toujours Camilla dans ses bras, il était tellement bien quand il savait qu'elle était près de lui, son parfum l'enrobant… Il avait les yeux fermés et profitait de chaque minute. Chaque jour, il avait peur que du jour au lendemain, elle parte… Qu'ils se séparent. Il ne s'imaginait plus vivre sans elle, c'était une chose inconcevable à ses yeux… Il était encore jeune, mais il s'imaginait très bien passé tout le reste de sa vie avec elle. Camilla resserra son étreinte en murmurant :

- J'ai sommeil…

- Tu veux rentrer ?

- Pas tout de suite… Laisse moi encore profité du soleil…

- Tu vas t'endormir…

- Pas grave… Je suis trop bien là…

Il était heureux quand elle lui disait ce genre de chose. De toute manière, il ne comptait pas la lâcher…

* * *

Un peu plus tard, le temps se couvrit, un orage se préparait. Sakura préféra rentrer, comme Camilla et Shaku. Mais Shaolan proposa à Tomoyo d'aller dans une brasserie, n'ayant pas envie de rentré tout de suite, surtout qu'il s'était encore prit la tête avec sa mère. Elle accepta volontiers, heureuse qu'il ne l'ai pas oublié. Mais Shaolan n'était pas prêt d'oublier celle qui était resté près de lui dans les moments où il se sentait si seul…

* * *

A la location, Camilla et Shaku était, après une douche, partit se coucher dans le lit. Allongé sur son torse nu, Camilla demanda, les yeux perdus dans le vague :

- Si j'étais enceinte Shaku, tu réagirais comment ?

- Pourquoi cette question ? Tu es enceinte ?

- Pas du tout, je te le jure, je prends ma pilule. Pas envie d'être daronne à mon âge… Mais je te demande juste…

- Sur le coup je ne peux pas te dire… Mais je ne t'abandonnerais pas, sa je peux te le jurer…

- Merci… Je crois que c'était surtout sa que je voulais savoir…

Elle se détendit et ferma les yeux. Elle était bien. Elle s'endormit peu de temps après. Shaku l'observa… N'importe qui aurait pu dire qu'entre eux, sa allait trop vite, mais du tout. Il se connaissait simplement depuis tellement longtemps… C'était juste que, il découvrait une nouvelle facette de Camilla, et cela ne lui déplaisait pas, même si parfois la jeune fille n'était pas très à l'aise. Il lui déposa de petits baisers dans le cou. En souriant elle dit, la voix pâteuse :

- Ne me tente pas…

- Sur ?

Elle se redressa et l'embrassa tendrement, s'allongeant sur lui.

- Tu l'auras voulut…

Ils se sourirent et se remirent à s'embrasser, à croire qu'ils ne se lassaient jamais…

* * *

A la brasserie, Tomoyo se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise, sans savoir pourquoi. Peut être car depuis la dernière fois, l'orage l'angoissait ? Shaolan, lui, buvait son café, clope à la main, détendu. Pour briser le silence, Tomoyo finit par demander :

- Alors, apparemment sa va mieux avec Sakura ?

Shaolan porta son regard vers elle, reposa sa tasse et répondit sereinement :

- Depuis l'accident, oui…

- Tant mieux alors…

- Mmmmh, dis moi Tomoyo, tu serais pas un peu jalouse ?

Tomoyo se braqua, vexé qu'il est pensé sa, sûrement car c'était la vérité :

- Pourquoi tu dis sa ? Au contraire, je suis très contente que vous vous reparliez ! L'ambiance froide entre vous deux sa commençait à devenir lourd !

- Si tu le dis…

- Shaolan !

Il ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en coin :

- Je te taquine. Tomoyo, même si je reparle à Sakura, je n'oublierais pas que tu as toujours été là pour moi ! Rassuré ?

Tomoyo lui sourit, gênée, et dut avouer :

- En effet ! Comment t'as deviné que…

- Tu es un livre ouvert mademoiselle !

- Pfff, n'importe quoi, c'est toi le livre ouvert !

- Alors ce livre n'est pas écrit en français, car même moi par moment j'ai du mal à le comprendre !

Tomoyo pouffa de rire en buvant son chocolat chaud :

- T'es partit loin !

- C'est une de mes qualités !

Tomoyo ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fais un énorme bond en arrière et de reparlé à un ancien Shaolan, avec plus de maturité. Un regard plus profond, mais la même gentillesse, le même humour, la même bonne humeur… Chose qui semblait avoir disparu depuis une éternité…

* * *

Sakura arriva lentement à la location, sous la pluie, elle marchait d'un pas incertains. Cette fois c'était sur, elle allait se retrouvé face à face avec Katsu, et pour de bon… Arriverait-elle à rester naturel ? Elle regrettait amèrement ce qu'elle avait fais… C'était un acte tellement égoïste de leur part, et irréfléchi. Elle se demandait même si elle allait reboire de l'alcool un jour. Elle rentra les clefs dans la serrure, prit une inspiration et ouvrit la porte. L'intérieur était silencieux, Toya devait être partit en vadrouille, comme d'habitude, mais avec Katsu ? Sakura faillit lâcher un soupir de soulagement quand elle entendit :

- Sakura ? C'est toi ?

Katsu apparut par la porte de la salle de bain, serviette derrière le cou, torse nu, juste son pantalon. Il devait tout juste sortir de la douche. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant. Il demanda en se rapprochant d'elle :

- Alors, tu as passé une bonne soirée hier soir ?

Sakura sentit son cœur se serré en voyant son sourire si sincère et innocent, il ne devait se douter de rien, bien entendu…

- Très… Bien, et toi ?

- Je suis rentré assez tôt, t'as vu l'état dans lequel j'étais ! Je comprend pourquoi t'es resté dormir là bas !

- Mmmh ! Je me suis couché pas longtemps après que tu sois partit…

Il la serra dans ses bras en murmurant tendrement :

- Tu m'as manqué ce matin…

- Quand je suis rentré, tu dormais encore…

- Toya m'as dit… T'as fais quoi de beau cette après midi ?

- Euh… Je suis allé à la plage avec Camilla, avant que ce sale temps n'arrive !

- Mmmh, je suis content qu'il soit là moi.

Il lui sourit de tous cœur en appuyant son front contre le sien, celle-ci se sentait apaisé par ce sourire…

- Pourquoi ?

- Car il t'as ramené à moi…

Puis, il l'embrassa. Sakura sentait toujours son cœur serré, mais étrangement, il suffisait qu'elle se retrouve dans les bras de Katsu pour se sentir apaisé… Il était tellement gentil… Il était impossible d'imaginer vouloir le blesser… Alors elle se sentit vraiment ignoble… Quel genre de personne était-elle, honnêtement ? Alors, elle versa quelques larmes silencieuses dans les bras de Katsu qui avait posé sa tête sur la sienne, les yeux fermé, un sourire apaisant sur les lèvres…

* * *

Le lendemain sur la plage, tout le groupe était de nouveau réuni, avec Toya. Celui-ci était partit sur une terrasse non loin de là avec Shaolan pour boire un petit cocktail. Sakura les surveillaient du coin de l'œil, sans savoir pourquoi. Toya et Shaolan s'était toujours bien entendu alors que pourtant ils ne s'étaient pas parlés souvent… Ils étaient assez complices, et Sakura mourrait de peur que Shaolan révèle quelque chose à Toya, qui était le meilleur ami de Katsu… Elle se mordillait la lèvres en continuant à les observer discrètement, essayant de lire sur les lèvres… Mais ils étaient tellement loin… A peine visible ! On avait beau lui proposé de se joindre à la baignade c'était « Nan ! ». Revenant trempé, Camilla s'allongea à côté d'elle et demanda en profitant de chaque rayon de soleil sur sa peau bronzé :

- Tu fais la gueule ou quoi ? C'est les vacances Saku ! Profite en où tu le regretteras… C'est bientôt la fin !

- Aaaah naaan ne me dit pas sa Camilla sa me fou les boules !

Camilla mit ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez et demanda :

- Pourquoi ? Car avec Katsu vous avez prit de vraies petites habitudes de couple ?

- Mmmmh… En partit, c'est vrai. Sa va me faire bizarre de me réveillez seule chez moi…

_« Tu m'as manqué ce matin… »_

A Katsu aussi, sa allait sûrement faire étrange…

- Pourquoi tu n'emménagerais pas chez lui ? Après tout, il vit seul dans un appartement assez grand ! Et il a assez d'argent pour t'entretenir !

- C'est tentant mais c'est un rêve. Raison numéro un : Je ne taff pas, lui non plus, j'ai pas envie d'être une charge… Raison numéro deux…

- Il n'y en a pas je parie !

- Si… Ma mère…

Camilla souleva ses lunettes de soleil et regarda Sakura qui restait silencieuse en demandant :

- C'est-à-dire ?

- C'est-à-dire que si elle apprend que je ne vit plus à l'appartement, elle serait capable de le revendre, et c'est le dernier lien qui me rattache à elle… J'ai toujours l'espoir qu'elle y repasse un jour.

Camilla mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, se sentant mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de Sakura. Dorénavant, elle ne pouvait plus compatir, sa mère ayant changé radicalement de comportement avec elle. Soudain, Sakura remarqua que Toya était partit et que Shaolan demeurait seul à la terrasse. Elle se releva et dit à Camilla :

- Je vais me rafraîchir sous la douche…

Chose qu'elle fit, mourante de chaud et transpirant, et se dirigea vers la terrasse. Elle s'assit à côté de Shaolan qui fut surpris de la voir débarqué ainsi. Immédiatement, elle demanda :

- Vous avez parlé de quoi avec mon frère ?

- Un peu de tout… De toi aussi.

- C'est-à-dire ?!!

- Du calme, il demandait juste des nouvelles de toi, vu qu'il ne te voit pas souvent !

- Shaolan !! Tu lui as dit quoi ?

- Des choses des choses…

Le visage de Sakura se décomposa, mort de rire, Shaolan la consola :

- Relax, en ce qui nous concerne je n'ai rien dit…

- J'espère bien… -soupir de soulagement-

Shaolan ne put s'empêcher de se moquer d'elle :

- Ce que t'es mignonne quand tu t'inquiète !!

Sakura l'affronta du regard avant de prendre le verre du jeune homme et de boire dedans sans gêne en jouant avec la paille.

- Je t'en prit…

- C'est gentil !

- De toute façon t'as pas eu besoin de ma permission…

- Jamais !

Elle lui fit un sourire dent de crocodiles avant de se remettre à siroté le cocktail et observé la mer. Elle se sentait plus équilibré en ce moment. Avec Shaolan sa allait nettement mieux, et avec Katsu, si elle arrivait à dissimulé la vérité, ils pourraient restés encore un long moment ensemble même si elle savait qu'il ne fallait jamais rien considéré comme acquis… Il y eu un léger coup de vent, le chapeau de paille de Sakura manqua de s'envolé mais elle le retint d'une main, puis leva ses yeux vers le ciel clair. Elle resta ainsi de longue minute, à regardé les nuages passé, elle se cala dans le fond de la chaise et continua, les yeux dans le vide.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Je me demandais… Ce qui se passerait si je n'arrivais pas à tenir une promesse…

Sakura se revoyait, en contemplant le ciel, assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, au début de sa rentrée en troisième. Elle attendait Shaolan et Tomoyo. Elle regardait les nuages défilés avec un air absent sur le visage…

_**« Au fond, on se ressemble tous… Alors je ne comprends pas d'où naissent les sentiments, ce qui fait qu'on aime cette personne et non pas l'autre… »**_

Une autre bourrasque de vent, encore plus forte, qui cette fois, emporta le chapeau pour de bon. Sakura ne l'avait même pas regardé partir, le regard toujours fixer sur le ciel.

- Sakura…

Une larme coula le long de sa joue…

_To Be Continued…_


	30. Chapter 28

_Toutes mes excuuuuuuuuuuuuuses, poste plus régulier avec résumé '_

_Merci bcp à certaines review qui 'mont motivé à continuer de poster ici !! :p_

**/!\RESUME/!\**

Au début de l'histoire, Sakura et Tomoyo ainsi que Shaolan Li sont tous les trois meilleurs amis. Cependant Tomoyo sort avec Shaolan, sa, tous le monde le sait ! Jusque là, tous va bien, mais forcément, tous se complique. Sakura nourrit des sentiments pour Shaolan qui finiront par être réciproque. Entre temps, on croisé leur chemin Camilla et Shaku (le frère jumeau de Shaolan huuum). Alors que Tomoyo assisté d'Ahora et Sakura seront en guerre, Camilla, meilleure amie de Shaku, sera du côté de cette dernière, tandis que Shaolan sera perdu. Après moult coups bas, Shaolan se sépare de Tomoyo sans pour autant sortir avec Sakura, et leur amitié se sera brisé. Rien n'est plus comme avant, c'est ainsi que commence leur deuxième rentrée au lycée. Entre en scène Rika (discrète dans la saison 1) et Alexandre dont le meilleure amie traîne avec Ahora. Les deux finiront par se mettre en couple. Entre temps, Camilla eu un problème de santé et se retrouva dans le coma à l'hôpital, durant sa guérison, Shaku lui avoue ses sentiments, elle se retrouve complètement désappointé mais finira par accepter de commencer une relation avec celui-ci. N'oublions pas Katsu, ami d'enfance du frère à Sakura, qui s'intéressera à celle-ci, et sortira avec. Mais la relation entre Shaolan et Sakura reste ambiguë, ce qui créera quelques tensions. Lors de vacances près de la mer, moult expérience rentre en jeu (relire les chapitres précédents) dont un écart de conduite entre Shaolan et Sakura. Katsu se doutant de quelque chose fais promettre à Sakura de ne pas le quitter pour Shaolan, elle promet, elle regrette ! Car après cette promesse, elle réalisera enfin les véritables sentiments qui la lie à Shaolan. On approche de la fin…

**Chapitre 28**

**Try to Remember**

_Avec le temps, tous les souvenirs deviennent bons. Nos larmes, nos fous rires, nos confessions… Tous, je me souviens de tout. Et j'ai toujours un sourire aux lèvres quand j'y repense. Tu étais la meilleure amie de tout le monde… Les meilleurs partent toujours les premiers…_

Sakura

* * *

_- Nè nè !! Sakura !! On est là !! Ouhou réveil toi ma puce !_

_Sakura se frotta les yeux en sortant de sa couette. Elle ronchonnait, qui était à sa fenêtre à 10 heures du matin ? Elle ouvrit sa fenêtre et baissa son regard. Tomoyo, sa meilleure amie, était dans les bras de Shaolan, un bon ami connut depuis peu de temps._

_- T'as vu l'heure Toyo ?_

_Elle s'en frottait encore les yeux. Tomoyo, avec son grand sourire la motiva :_

_- J'en étais sur ! Tu as encore oublié !_

_- De quoi tu me parles ?_

_- On fête la fin de l'année avec tout le monde à la piscine ! Tu viens ?_

_Toute les deux venaient tout juste d'achever leur année de quatrième, Sakura passant de justesse… Et Shaolan redoublant sa troisième._

_- Mmmmh… Pourquoi si tôt ?_

_- Allez, pour mieux profitez de la journée ! Arrête de ronchonner et douche toi ! Mais avant, ouvre nous la porte ! On meurt de chaud dehors !_

_- Moui…_

_Sakura alla leur ouvrir la porte. Pour la réveiller Tomoyo sauta dans ses bras et la secoua. Shaolan fut plus calme, il lui sourit et lui fit la bise. Sakura lui rendit son sourire, et se rendit d'un pas incertains vers la salle de bain en ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire à une blague de Tomoyo._

_- Bouge tes fesses surtout !_

_- Fais perdre du poids aux tiennes d'abord !_

_- Oh !_

_Sa tête dépassa, elle tira la langue à son amie et s'enferma dans la salle bain. Les murs n'étaient pas biens épais dans son appartement…_

_- C'est une fille bien Sakura, nè ?_

_- Sa, c'est certains._

_- Je suis sur que vous allez bien vous entendre !_

_- Sa commence plutôt bien, nan ?_

_**Si tu savais…**_

* * *

Sakura sursauta, on venait de lui mettre son chapeau de paille à quelques centimètres des yeux. Shaolan la regardait, l'air légèrement inquiet :

- T'es touché à des choses illicites ?

- J'ai du rester trop longtemps au soleil…

Elle baissa la tête et regarda autour d'elle, elle n'avait pas bougé de la terrasse.

- De quelle promesse tu parlais Sakura ?

- Sa n'a pas d'importance !

Elle commençait à se relever.

- Tu peux me le dire ! Je suis ton meilleur ami !

Elle aurait bien voulut lui dire, surtout qu'il était concerné mais… Quelque chose la bloquait. Et sûrement le fait d'avoir avoué qu'elle ne réussirait peut être pas à la tenir devait y contribué. En la regardant assez longtemps dans les yeux, Shaolan su…

- Sa me concerne, c'est sa ?!

Immédiatement, sa tension monta d'un cran. Il se leva à son tour pour être nez à nez avec Sakura et lui dit dans le blanc des yeux :

- Si sa me concerne tu ne peux pas me la caché !

- Ce n'est rien de grave Shaolan ! Calme toi ! J'étais sonné par le soleil, et j'ai dit n'importe quoi. Je la tiendrais ma promesse, et si tu veux tellement savoir ce que c'est… J'ai promis à Katsu de ne jamais le quitter pour toi ! Content ?

Shaolan resta bouché bée. Vexée, Sakura ajouta avant de regagner la plage :

- Et tu peux être sur que je la tiendrais…

Shaolan la regarda s'éloigné, avalant avec difficulté sa salive. Il se doutait que Sakura tanguait un peu en ce moment entre lui et Katsu. Si il voulait avoir une chance de gagné, il fallait qu'il rattrape Sakura tout de suite, la regarde dans le blanc des yeux quelques secondes, l'embrasse, et lui demande de choisir entre tenir ou non sa promesse…

Sakura, elle, priait pour que Shaolan ne la rattrape pas, car elle aussi craignait le pire, mais savait surtout ce qu'il risquait d'arriver. Elle se demanda même si elle n'avait pas accéléré l'allure… Dès que son pied atteint le sable, elle se retourna subitement, persuadé de tombé nez à nez avec un Shaolan déterminé… Mais, ce fut le néant. Personne, Shaolan était resté à la terrasse, toujours debout… Toujours en état de choc. Sakura se dit tant mieux… Même si une toute petite part au fond d'elle était déçue. « Là, tu aurais pu gagné… » Là, tu venais de perdre.

Shaolan serra le poing, Sakura s'était retournée. Elle aussi savait qu'il aurait pu gagné quelque chose… Il avait envie de se donner des coups. Contre toute attente, ses jambes n'avaient pas voulut avancer. Quelque chose avait bloqué tout son corps, l'avait empêché de faire ce qu'il aurait du faire. Sa conscience ? Katsu n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais… Le faire souffrir embêterais sérieusement Shaolan. Mais il n'y avait pas que sa… Pourquoi ? Semblant se réveillé, il remarqua enfin Toya qui l'observait, les bras croisé, un sourire en coin. Il se rassit à sa place et dit en finissant le verre de Shaolan :

- Tu es un sérieux rival pour Katsu…

- Etais…

Toya arqua un sourcil, surpris. Mais Shaolan se rassit sans rien ajouter. Il changea de sujet :

- D'ailleurs sa ne t'as pas dérangé que Katsu sorte avec ta sœur ?

- Pas vraiment. C'est un mec bien, qui ne la fera pas souffrir… Même si sa m'as surpris, sa ne me dérange pas. Malgré tout, j'étais persuadé que c'était avec toi que Sakura sortirait vers cette période…

Shaolan esquissa un sourire en coin :

- Tu t'es trompé.

- Rien n'est joué !

- T'es dans quel camp Toya ?!

- Celui de ma sœur.

Camilla, allongé à plat ventre sur sa serviette, séchant tranquillement au soleil, avait vu toute la scène. Lorsque Sakura arriva pour s'écrouler sur sa serviette, Camilla ne pus s'empêcher de lui faire une remarque :

- Elle en as mit du temps, ta douche !

- Il y avait la queue…

- Certes… Une queue jusqu'à la terrasse du café ?

Sakura ne contre attaqua même pas, poussant juste un sourire fatigué.

- Que t'arrives t'il ma chère Sakura ?

- Je crois que Shaolan et moi, on aurait du rester en froid…

- Hein ?!

- De toute manière sa ne redeviendra jamais comme avant…

- Avant ? C'est-à-dire ?

- Quand tout allait bien…

Sakura tourna le dos à Camilla, posant son chapeau de paille sur sa tête.

* * *

_- Dis, Sakura, tu n'aurais pas vu Tomoyo ?_

_Shaolan se tenait sur le pas de sa porte, le regard toujours aussi calme, le sourire toujours fixé sur ses lèvres. Sakura venait juste de sortir de la douche et s'était habillé rapidement. Celle-ci regarda sa montre et dit :_

_- Elle revient du coiffeur dans une demi heure, elle doit passé ici après normalement. Tu n'as qu'à l'attendre avec moi._

_- Pourquoi pas, en plus j'avais la flemme de redescendre jusqu'à chez moi !_

_Tout sourire, elle lui ouvrit la porte et le laissa s'installer sur le canapé._

_- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?_

_- T'as de la limonade ?_

_- Mmmh, nan mais j'ai des bières !_

_- Soyons fou !_

_Elle rapporta deux bières et en servit une à Shaolan. Ils trinquèrent avant de boire. Dehors, le temps était caniculaire. _

_- Alors, sa se passe bien avec ma chère Toyo ?_

_- Tu devrais le savoir, non ?_

_- En effet elle n'arrête pas de me parlé de toi, mais bon ! Si sa se trouve tu n'en peux plus d'elle !_

_- Ce n'est pas à sa meilleure amie que j'en parlerais dans ce cas !_

_Sakura lui tira la langue :_

_- Tu as juste !_

_- Sa fais longtemps que vous vous connaissez, toi et Tomoyo ? Depuis la primaire ?_

_- On pourrait croire, mais en fait nan ! J'ai déménagé au début de l'année, et Tomoyo a été la première personne à venir vers moi. Immédiatement, on s'est bien entendu, et depuis, on ne se lâche plus !_

_- C'est partit pour durer apparemment alors…_

_- Je l'espère !répondit Sakura, tout sourire._

_**Si tu savais**…_

* * *

Sakura serra un poing, pourquoi ce genre d'épisode lui revenait ? Pourquoi se sentait elle si mélancolique ? Pourquoi mourrait elle d'envie de retourné à cette époque ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi tout avait dérapé ainsi ? Et elle ne cessait de se dire que c'était de sa faute. En sentant le contact de gouttes d'eau sur son dos, elle sursauta et se retourna. Shaku lui cachait le soleil, avec sa grande taille. Il lui demanda :

- Sa ne vas pas Sakura ?

Elle n'avait jamais comprit comment ce jeune homme arrivait toujours à lire ses émotions aussi vite.

- C'est rien, je suis juste un peu nostalgique !

- Mouais… Si tu veux. Pourquoi n'irais tu pas rejoindre ton homme et Tomoyo dans l'eau ? Je ne t'ai pas vu te baigné de la journée !

- La flemme !

- Tu vas ressembler à une écrevisse si tu restes là trop longtemps !

- Tans pis !

- Oula, mais tu es carrément déprimé là !

- Pas du tout… Je suis fatigué. Et si tu t'occupais plutôt de ta femme ?

Camilla donna un coup de coude à Sakura. Ce genre de chose la gênait… Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Shaku qui s'allongea à côté d'elle et demanda :

- Tu as besoin qu'on s'occupe de toi ?

- Mmmmh… Fais moi un massage !

Il se tourna vers Sakura en lui faisant un clin d'œil :

- Pire qu'une princesse !

- Tu sous entend que MOI je suis capricieuse ?

- T'es encore pire que sa!

Elle se retourna, les sourcils froncés, puis ajouta dans un sourire :

- J'espère que tu déconnes !

- Mais oui. Y a des jours où t'es détendu toi ?!

Elle se rallongea sur le ventre en haussant les épaules et soupira :

- Tu devrais le savoir, non ?

Sakura les observa avec un sourire absent. Elle les enviait. Ils semblaient tellement complices… Comme si ils sortaient ensemble depuis des années, mais c'était encore mieux. Ils avaient été meilleurs amis durant des années… Sakura serrait prête à faire n'importe quel effort pour réussir à avoir de nouveau ce genre de complicité avec Shaolan, mais tous se compliquait toujours… Ou étais-ce elle qui se prenait la tête toute seule ? Pas moyen de savoir. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit quelqu'un l'étreindre. C'était Katsu, trempé. Il lui déposa un baiser dans le dos avant de la chatouiller. Elle ne pût s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, gigotant de tous les côtés, envoyant du sable sur Camilla et Shaku.

- Sakura tu déconnes !!

Quand Katsu arrêta, elle eu du mal à reprendre son souffle, puis elle le regarda. Il la regardait en lui souriant si sereinement… Elle avait vraiment de la chance de sortir avec lui. Elle le savait…

Sakura était allongé dans le lit de Camilla, attendant que celle-ci est finit de prendre sa douche. Ils avaient décidé de se faire une soirée à trois, Camilla, Shaku et elle. Katsu resterait à la maison avec Toya, et Shaolan avait promis d'emmener Tomoyo au marché de nuit. Sakura s'était habillé d'une robe noir dos nu. Classe et féminine en même temps sans faire vulgaire. Camilla entra enfin dans la chambre, en peignoir, les cheveux humides. Sakura lui fit signe de ne pas faire trop de bruit, Shaku s'était endormi juste à côté d'elle. Camilla esquissa un sourire et s'assit juste à côté de lui. Elle le dévorait des yeux, Sakura n'aurais jamais cru que Camilla était capable de montré autant ses sentiments. Elle redressa son regard vers Sakura, lui fit un clin d'œil et se pencha sur Shaku en faisant le contour de ses lèvres avec son doigt. Des gouttes de ses cheveux humides tombèrent sur son visage. Ils fronça les sourcils et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il sembla surpris de voir le visage de Camilla si près du sien. Il demanda, la voix pâteuse :

- Je me suis endormi…

- Apparemment.

Il la prit par la taille et commença à l'embrasser quand Camilla recula et répliqua :

- Je te signal que Sakura est toujours là !

Les joues légèrement rougit, Sakura lui fit un petit signe. Shaku rougit de honte et s'excusa en se redressant.

- C'est rien ! Bon, vous vous dépêchez un peu vous deux ?!

Camilla lui fit un clin d'œil et se dépêcha de se préparer. Sakura l'enviait tellement, elle qui avait tout ce charisme naturel, qui impressionnait n'importe qui sans le vouloir… Se sentant observée, elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Shaku qui la détallait :

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiettes ces derniers jours Saku.

- C'est une longue histoire…

- Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi mon petit Shaku, c'est déjà très gentil.

Elle lui offrit son meilleur sourire. Il se redressa et la serra dans ses bras en respirant un grand coup :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tous ira bien…

Sakura ferma les yeux quelques secondes et se laissa apaisé, cela faisait tellement bien de ne pas se prendre la tête mais si ce n'était que pendant un court laps de temps…

* * *

Les trois amis étaient attablés sur une terrasse, autour d'un verre d'alcool, juste à côté de la plage, clope à la main. Camilla était toujours toute souriante, morte de rire à chaque blague, visiblement de bonne humeur. Cela rassurait ET Sakura ET Shaku. Sakura faisait de son mieux pour essayez d'entrez pleinement dans leur discussion, mais quoi qu'il se passe, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle prit son paquet sur la table et l'ouvrit, comptant se rallumée la énième cigarette de la soirée. Mauvaise surprise, son paquet était vide…

- Euh… Camilla…

- Oui ma chérie ?

- J'vais m'achetez des clopes, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

Camilla regarda à l'intérieur du sien avant de sortir un billet et d'ajouter :

- Tu m'en prendra un aussi.

- Ok, Camel, c'est sa ? Et toi Shaku ?

- Rien merci. Fais attention.

- T'inquiète !

Elle prit son sac à main et s'en alla tranquillement. Certes elle avait envie de sa clope, mais étrangement, elle se sentait à l'ouest d'elle-même. Comme si une partie d'elle était restée à dormir sous la couette… Elle avait mi-conscience de tous ce qui se passait à côté d'elle. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle ressortit du tabac et alluma sa cigarette, elle cru que se qu'elle verrait ne l'atteindrait pas, et pourtant, ce fut l'effet inverse… Tomoyo venait tout juste de prendre Shaolan par la main et lui parlait à quelques centimètre seulement de son visage… Ses lèvres bougeaient tellement peu qu'il était impossible de deviner ce qu'ils étaient en train de se dire… Le cœur de Sakura se mit à battre de plus en plus rapidement tandis qu'elle restait figée, la cigarette au bout de ses doigts, à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Une toute petite voix en elle lui disait « Bouge espèce de conne », le reste de son cerveau ne répondait plus du tout… Shaolan tourna enfin la tête vers Tomoyo en souriant à ce qu'elle disait. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres… Sakura resta pétrifiée quand elle les vit s'arrêtez en plein milieu de la rue pour se regarder sans échangé une parole et se rapproché dangereusement. Dès que la première larme coula le long de sa joue, étrangement, mais soudainement, Shaolan tourna la tête vers elle, plus que surpris de la voir, elle aussi en plein milieu de la rue, à quelques mètres d'eux à peine. Enfin, les fonctions primaires de Sakura se remirent en route, elle esquissa un sourire, fit un mouvement de tête pour les salués poliment, tourna ses talons et repartit d'une démarche tranquille. Elle ne contrôlait pas son corps, ni les larmes qui coulaient, ni ses jambes tremblantes qui réussissaient a marchés… Elle avait la simple envie de ne jamais s'arrêtez de marchez, de s'écroulé quelque part, n'importe où, mais seule… Elle avait envie de crier aussi. Mais il y avait une boule tellement profonde au fond de sa gorge qu'aucun son ne sortait. Elle n'arrivait même plus à tenir sa cigarette tellement ses mains tremblaient. Celle-ci tomba au sol, à peine consumé. Puis une douleur violente lui refit prendre conscience qu'elle habitait encore ce corps, quelqu'un venait de la bousculer. Sans ses réflexes, elle venait de tomber au sol. Elle n'entendit personne s'excusé, elle semblait seulement maintenant prendre conscience qu'elle était entouré de gens. On lui tendit une main, sans réfléchir elle la prit et se redressa pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Shaolan qui la fixait profondément.

- Tu ne trouves pas que sa suffit ?

- De quoi tu parles… ?

- Suis moi…

Tel une poupée de chiffon, elle se laissa entraînez par Shaolan jusqu'à la plage où elle pus s'asseoir sur un pierre. Shaolan resta debout, les mains dans les poches, à contempler le large. Il y eu un long silence avant que Sakura ose demander :

- Qu'est ce qu'il suffit, Shaolan ?

- Tomoyo et toi…

- Comment sa ?

Il se mordit la lèvre en fronçant les sourcils et donna un coup de pied dans le sable :

- Je ne comprend plus rien à ce qui m'arrive, je ne contrôle plus rien et sa en devient vraiment désagréable. J'ai des sentiments pour Tomoyo, depuis toujours. Alors pourquoi je ne reste pas avec elle et basta ? Parce que j'en ai tellement pour toi aussi… Le problème c'est que je n'arrives jamais à comprendre pourquoi ont s'embrouille, si ont est amis, si ont est plus que sa… Tu comprends ?

Sakura baissa la tête, honteuse d'avouer la chose suivante :

- Personne ne peut mieux te comprendre je crois…

Shaolan, en vérité, ne s'attendait même pas à une réponse de sa part. Sa semblait évident, elle était avec Katsu, point final, non ? Ne venait-elle pas de tout compliqué une fois de plus ? Il tomba doucement à genoux juste en face d'elle, et lui prit ses mains tandis qu'elle, encore plus honteusement, se remettait à pleurer.

- Sakura ?

Entre deux reniflements, elle lui répondit un petit « oui ? ».

- Regarde moi…

Elle redressa lentement la tête, tentant de contrôler ses tremblements. Il retira sa veste et lui passa sur les épaules. Elle émit un petit rire nerveux, mais il savait très bien que ce n'était pas à cause de sa qu'elle tremblait. Il se pencha doucement vers ses lèvres en fermant les yeux. Alors qu'ils étaient à quelques millimètres de s'embrasser, Sakura demanda, à bout de lèvres :

- Tu compte nous embrasser à l'affiler comme sa à chaque fois ?

Shaolan rouvrit brutalement les yeux et s'écarta de quelques centimètres de Sakura. Il la contempla avant de répondre :

- Si tu veux vraiment le savoir, je ne l'ai pas embrassé…

- Nh ?

- Certes, j'ai faillit, mais mes lèvres n'ont même pas effleuré les siennes… Va savoir pourquoi, d'un seul coup j'ai eu un frisson… Je savais que tu étais là… Et à partir de ce moment mon cœur à fait un bond, et là je t'ai vu, et là il s'est mit à battre tellement fort… Comment te dire que je n'ai pas hésité, après m'être excusé auprès de Tomoyo, à te suivre…

Sakura buvait chacune de ses paroles…

- Pendant une période, j'étais persuadé que je devais te laisser tombé, ainsi que Tomoyo. Passé complètement à autre chose, mais récemment je me suis rendu compte que c'était vraiment impossible. Et depuis très peu…A chaque fois que tu me tournes le dos… Je veux te courir après, qu'importe ce que pensera Tomoyo. Notre seule problème, si je peux dire « notre » c'est qu'on ne s'est jamais rien dit, qu'on s'embrouille toujours dès qu'on se rapproche, que … Que tu es avec Katsu…

Sakura le fixait, choquée qu'il déballe tout ainsi, devant elle, à cœur ouvert. Enfin, enfin Shaolan s'ouvrait. Maladroitement, certes, mais avec franchise et sincérité.

- Sakura… Aujourd'hui je cesse de mentir. Dire que j'ai des sentiments pour toi, c'est peu… Je t'aime, c'est tout… Sa, c'est la vérité, la face que je me suis toujours voilée… La chose que j'ai jamais osé t'avouer. J'ai toujours été perdu et j'ai vraiment eu la sensation de couler, mais tout sa c'est finit, maintenant je pense que c'est clair dans mon esprit… Cependant tu n'as qu'à me dire que ce n'est pas ton cas, et j'arrête de t'en parlé, et j'essai de passé à autre chose…

C'était à elle de répondre là ? Impossible… Comment voulez vous répondre à sa ? Elle n'avait qu'une envie, le serrer dans ses bras, mais qu'allait il croire après sa ? Car si pour lui sa semblait claire, pour elle s'était encore embrouillé dans sa tête… Elle tendit ses deux bras et répondit simplement, honnêtement :

- Pour moi ce n'est pas encore tout à fais claire pour l'instant, et je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, mais te demandé d'attendre un peu, serais-ce possible pour toi ? La seule chose dont j'ai envie pour le moment, c'est de te prendre dans mes bras…

Il ne refusa pas de pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras. Sakura avait sécher ses larmes, mais elle sentait son cœur saigné, d'une promesse faîtes alors qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle ne serait peut être pas tenues… Comme si il lisait dans ses pensées, Shaolan lui caressant la tête, dit :

- Je sais que tu as fait une promesse à Katsu… Mais si tu décides de le quitter pour être avec moi, on prendra le temps qu'il faudra. Je ne te laisserais plus jamais seule…

Sous un lampadaire, dans la rue face à la plage, face à eux, une clope à la main, appuyez contre la rambarde, Camilla les observait, Tomoyo à ses côtés.

- Je crois que tu as perdu petite…

Camilla savait être tellement cru… Tomoyo lui jeta un regard, se tenant un bras, elle reporta son attention sur Sakura et Shaolan et soupira :

- A ce jeu il n'y a ni perdant ni gagnant, car ce n'est pas un jeu…

- Comment va ton cœur ?

Elle eu un rire nerveux avant de répondre :

- En pièce, j'ai plus qu'à trouvez un mec doué en puzzle pour le reconstitué je crois…

- Wow, poétique. Bonne joueuse, mais pas touche à Shaku !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas encore de cible.

Tomoyo haussa les épaules :

- Je ne peux que leur souhaitez d'être heureux, au moins sa me permet de tourner une page de ma vie.

- Ce n'est pas encore fais, il y a encore Katsu. Tu n'en veux pas à Sakura ?

- Cette époque est révolue. Sa suffit. Tous le monde en a assez souffert, non ?

- Mmmmh, je suppose que je vais devoir arrêtez de t'appelez petite. Merci pour la clope. Allez, viens noyez ta souffrance dans l'alcool.

- Et tenir la chandelle entre toi et Shaku ? T'es sérieuse là ?

- Je voulais pas te laisser seule !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Toya et Katsu m'ont proposé de passé les voir de toute façon après le marché, car je leur ai acheté des trucs. On se retrouve tout à l'heure ?

- Si tu dors chez eux préviens nous.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Bonne soirée Camilla.

- A toi aussi ma grande.

Camilla jeta son mégot de cigarette et tourna les talons pour rejoindre Shaku, qui l'attendait toujours à la table du bar, en grande discussion avec une serveuse. En arrivant, Camilla ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Elle se rassit, Shaku n'avait même pas tourné les yeux vers elle. Elle jeta un regard à la serveuse, mini jupe, blonde, yeux verts, tâche de rousseur… Elle avait un air de… Sandy ! Son admirable ex petite amie… mais en fait, comment est ce que sa s'était finit avec elle ? Camilla se sentit bien penaude de finalement ne pas tous savoir de Shaku. Ce qu'avait ressentit Tomoyo avait dû être horrible, elle ne voulait jamais ressentir sa. Une part d'elle avait envie de s'énerver, d'envoyer chier la serveuse, et si elle répondait, de la tabasser à mort. L'autre partie, une once de responsabilité, lui disait de ne pas faire sa devant Shaku, sa serait se rabaisser… Elle esquissa un petit sourire en coin, et dans un blanc de leur conversation posa sa main sur celle de Shaku et demanda avec une voix douce :

- Tu vas reprendre un verre ?

Il tourna enfin les yeux vers elle, un sourire en coin.

- Pourquoi pas.

Quelle était cette étincelle dans ses yeux ? A quoi jouait-il ?! Camilla sentait la pression montée en elle, mais elle faisait tout pour tenter de paraître le plus calme possible. Elle attrapa la carte et dit en s'installant confortablement dans sa chaise :

- Mmmh, moi aussi dans ce cas, voyons… Mmmh… Une petite vodka citron ?

- Je te suis.

Elle reposa doucement la carte sur la table, darda son regard sur la serveuse et dit d'une voix calme :

- Alors se sera deux vodkas citron… s'il vous plaît mademoiselle.

La serveuse se sentit désarmé, un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Elle partit en esquissant un faible sourire. Qu'est ce qu'elle était effrayante cette fille !! Qu'est ce que ce beau gosse fouttait avec un truc pareil ?! Camilla se ralluma une clope en silence, expira la fumée et regarda en l'air. Parfois, elle en avait conscience de ne pas être des plus féminines, même si ces derniers temps elle faisaient plus d'efforts que d'ordinaires… En les voyant, les gens devaient se demander ce que Shaku faisait avec elle…

- Tu penses à quoi ?

Shaku venait de briser le silence. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui en tirant sur sa clope, un sourire en coin, elle demanda :

- Tu jouais à quoi ?

- Mmmh, je voulais voir comment t'allais réagir.

- C'est un jeu malsain, mais bref, et ?

- J'avais pensé que tu l'aurais tabassé à mort.

- Voyons, voyons, pas de violence, c'est les vacances.

1…2…3… Camilla réagit et se tourna vers son homme :

- Non mais attend ! Sa vaut dire que tu me considère comme un garçon manqué ou quoi ?

Il explosa de rire :

- Mais pas du tout, qu'est ce qui t'arrives ! C'est dans ton caractère c'est tout !! C'est toi, tous simplement.

Camilla ne put s'empêcher de rougir, tellement elle était touchée. « C'est toi, tous simplement », une phrase si banale mais qui l'avait touché en plein cœur. Après que la serveuse est servit les boissons en jetant des regards à la dérober à Shaku, du genre « Pourquoi tu me parles pas ? Allez… », Camilla laissa « par accident » traîner un peu trop sa jambes, et une certaines demoiselles s'étala de tous son long sur le sol, sous le rire gras des saoulards du bar en plein air. Camilla essaya de se retenir de rire, et jeta un regard à Shaku. Il leva les yeux au ciel :

- La pauvre, elle n'avait rien fait.

- Elle n'avait qu'à ne pas tombé dans ton piège stupide.

Elle le fixa quelques instants avant d'enfin exploser de rire, sa main serré dans la sienne. Elle avait l'impression de vivre comme une nouvelle naissance, aux côtés de la personne avec qui elle avait toujours voulut être… Shaku posa sur elle un regard tendre, elle était unique, et c'était lui qu'elle avait choisit…

* * *

Sakura et Shaolan marchait côté à côte, parcourant le marché, parlant et riant naturellement, comme si rien n'était arrivée… Shaolan semblait enfin affiché un sourire plus paisible, mais le fond des yeux de Sakura exprimait un profond sentiment de désappointement. Toute sa vie venait d'être remise en cause… Sa faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle avait attendu que Shaolan lui dise sa… Cependant à force d'attendre, elle avait perdu patience et avait saisit une nouvelle chance au vol… Elle et Katsu, à ses yeux étaient une belle histoire, il était, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, l'homme de toutes les situations… Pour ses meilleures déprimes, ses meilleurs fou rires… Alors que Shaolan cherchait quelque chose à offrir à sa petite sœur, Sakura le fixa, comme sous un nouveau jour. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle remarqua pour la première fois à quel point il avait changé depuis le collège… Il avait prit quelques centimètres, ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus longs, il avait maigrit tout en gardant sa forme carré… Il avait sous les yeux des cernes bien marqués… Son regard était moins pétillant de vie qu'avant… Mais il gardait toujours – et peut être même plus- ce charme qu'il avait avant. Il redressa la tête et tourna son regard vers elle, se sentant observé. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et ne se quittèrent plus. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot, tout le brouhaha qui les entourait ne semblait plus les atteindre… Shaolan lui esquissa un sourire, Sakura fit de même et se rapprocha doucement de lui pour voir ce qu'il avait trouvé pour sa petite cousine… Ce jeune homme gardait malgré tout, toujours le même parfum… La même odeur si rassurante… Toujours le même regard doux qu'il avait par moment lorsqu'elle et lui se fixait, des années en arrières, en train de galerer sur un banc, devant le collège… Sakura eu un frisson, et un grand sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres… Pendant ne serais-ce que quelques minutes, elle décida de se laisser aller et de ne plus réfléchir, ne pas se prendre la tête. Son cerveau vaquait tous seuls, passait d'un souvenir à un autre, avec tout le monde… Avec Shaolan, avec Katsu… Tel un juxebox, il changeait sans cesse de souvenir, sans rapport parfois… Elle leva la tête vers le ciel… La lune était si belle, entourée de ses dames, les étoiles… Elle vit Shaolan faire un signe de main, elle se tourna en direction… Shaku, et Camilla –légèrement éméché- arrivait en se tenant par la taille. Le sourire jusqu'au oreilles de Camilla obligea Sakura a explosé de rire. Shaku arqua un sourcil et soupira, arrivé à leur hauteur :

- Elle aime un peu trop l'alcool à mon goût !

Shaolan lui donna une tape sur le bras :

- C'est bon, c'est les vacances.

Shaku haussa les épaules, et Sakura remarqua aussi une chose nouvelle. Elle fut énervé contre elle de n'avoir rien remarqué avant. Depuis quand exactement Shaku et Shaolan ne se battait plus ? Ne s'insultait plus à longueur de journée ? Tellement de choses avaient changés… Olalala… Elle se tourna vers Shaolan et lui donna son meilleur sourire. Il la fixa quelques secondes, avec un regard toujours aussi doux… Mais Camilla sauta sur Sakura, toute guillerette :

- Je veux allez en boîîîîteuuuh ! Allez !! Profitons en ! C'est bientôt la fin !

- Ne parles pas de sa !!l'engueula Shaolan.

Malgré tous, ils acceptèrent tous d'aller en boîte. Camilla, la plus enthousiaste, sortit son portable, ouvrit le clapet d'un mouvement et composa un numéro en quelques secondes…

Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent rejoins par Toya, la grand frère de Sakura, Katsu, son petit ami actuel, et Tomoyo, son ancienne meilleure amie, son ancienne pire ennemi. En les voyant arrivé, Sakura sentit une once de panique montée en elle… Mais surtout son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle vit Katsu lui sourire tendrement, semblant la dévorer des yeux. Elle ne pourrait jamais le quitter… Son regard se posa sur Tomoyo quelques secondes, elle avait une triste mine…

De nouveau, le cœur de Sakura se serra. Entres elles, depuis leur dispute au collège, sa n'avait plus jamais été pareil… Et cela se comprenait… De plus, elles aimaient encore le même homme… En serrant Katsu dans ses bras, Sakura laissa encore son esprit vagabonder quelques secondes…

Il y a quelques temps, elle avait souhaité ne jamais avoir rencontré Shaolan, ou du moins que rien n'ai dû changer… Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait tort, que c'était une solution de facilité… C'était de la fuite. Tous ce qui avait changé n'était pas forcément négatif… Elle n'aurait jamais connut Camilla… Ne se serait jamais si bien entendu avec Shaku… Elle n'aurait jamais connu toutes ces aventures…

Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils avancèrent en direction de la boîte. Sur leurs passages, les gens les regardaient, certains se moquaient même… Mais qu'est ce qu'ils pouvaient bien en avoir à faire ?! Du moment qu'ils étaient tous ensemble, rien ne pourrait les atteindre…

_Rien… ?_

_To Be Continued…_


	31. Chapter 29

_Hi everybOdy !!  
__Un peu en avance, pOur une fOis, nOn? Eh bien il s'en est fallut de peu... A la mOitié de ce chapitre, mOn disque dur à planter et tOut à été effacer, Obligé de tOut retaper... C'est sûrement pOur cette raison que vOus trOuverez ce chapitre bacler ! Je m'en excuse prOfOndément, je ferais mieux aux prOchaines, même si, vOus cOmmencez à vOus en dOuter, il ne serOnt plus très nOmbreux ! On apprOche de la fin snif (émOtiOns)... En tOus cas, je vOus remercie de cOntinuer à me suivre, je n'aurais pas la mOtivatiOn sans vOs revieww !!  
__bOnne lecture ! EnjOy !_

**_Chapitre 29_**

**_Décisions_**

Fin des vacances, la famille Li, Tomoyo et Camilla se tiennent devant Katsu et Sakura, bagages au pied. On se dit au revoir, Sakura et Shaolan se fixent… Sa prendra du temps, mais sa se concrétisera, ils en sont persuadé. Sakura plaisante :

- Bon, faites attention, pas d'accident sur la route !

- Raaah, porte pas malheur toi !! répliqua Camilla en riant à gorge déployé.

Ils se saluèrent puis partirent chacun vers leur voiture. Une fois dans celle de Katsu, Sakura regarda à l'arrière et poussa un soupir…  
- Que c'est calme sans Meï…

- Mmmh… On s'attache vite à ma petite sœur !

Ils commencèrent à rouler. Du coin de l'œil, Sakura observa Katsu. Elle avait le cœur tellement serré qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir du mal à respirer. Elle prit une grande inspiration et ses yeux se fermèrent pour un long sommeil, bercer par le ronronnement du moteur de la voiture et de la radio…

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, elle rouvrit les yeux et s'étira. Ils étaient presque arrivés, plus que quelques minutes. Katsu s'alluma un cigarette, Sakura fronça un sourcil interrogateur, mais Katsu dit :

- Sakura… Je sais pas ce que je ferais maintenant sans toi… Il me suffit de te regarder me sourire pour être l'homme le plus heureux de la terre…

- On… se connaît depuis qu'on est gosse…

- J'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis encore plus longtemps…

Sakura écarquilla les yeux et le fixa, le cœur battant. Ma vieille, il est pas devant toi, l'homme de ta vie ? Katsu tira sur sa cigarette et recracha lentement la fumer.

- Mais je pense que de ton côté, c'est Shaolan que tu as l'impression de connaître depuis si longtemps…

Le cœur de Sakura faillit s'arrêter, comment… Puis elle baissa les yeux, Katsu était quelqu'un de très observateur, très intelligent… Katsu lui saisit le menton et lui sourit. Sakura le fixa, troublé, il en fit de même, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose. Tout le bruit autour d'eux s'éteint, elle ne voit plus que lui. Pourquoi commence t'il à paniquer ? Pourquoi il la serre si fort ? Pourquoi elle à la sensation de s'envoler ? Pourquoi tout devient un bourdonnement… Flou…

* * *

La voiture des Li était silencieuse, Camilla tapait rythme de la musique qu'elle écoutait en tapant du pied, Shaku et Shaolan s'étaient endormit contre la fenêtre. Tomoyo était tout sourire en les observant, puis, elle porta une main à sa bouche en voyant une larme couler de l'œil droit de Shaolan.

- Shaolan… ?

Camilla tourna sa tête, surprise…

* * *

- Merci beaucoup madame Li !

La voiture s'en alla. Camilla s'étira un grand coup puis sursauta en remarquant la présence de quelqu'un.

- Zeth ! Tu m'as fais peur !

Ils eurent une bref étreinte, Camilla le regarda. N'était il pas plus pâle qu'avant ? Quel dommage, lui qui avait un léger teint mat si beau avant… Par contre, ses yeux n'avaient pas du tout changer, toujours se bleu limpide qui la fixait.

- Sa va ?

- Moi oui…

- Comment sa ?

Camilla commença à paniquer :

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à ma mère ?

- Non… Pas à elle…

- Qui alors ? Zeth ! Dis moi !

- Ton amie et son petit copain on eu un accident…

- Sakura et Katsu ? Non, tu mens ! Zeth TU MENS !!

Camilla commençait à perdre le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Elle se retourna, la voiture des Li avait disparu depuis longtemps. Pourtant elle avait envie de courir pour la rattraper et se plonger dans les bras de Shaku. Elle voulut crier son nom, mais Zeth la prit dans ses bras :

- Calme toi Camilla, tu n'es pas si vulnérable…

Il avait raison, elle tenta de se ressaisir… Puis remarqua que Zeth dégageait une agréable chaleur humaine… Ironique, pour quelqu'un qui avait une santé qui allait aussi mauvaise… Il la tint par les épaules et la fixa :

- J'ai quelqu'un qui va t'emmener à l'hôpital, je ramène ta valise. Il faut que je parle à ta mère de toute façon.

- Ok… Je te fais confiance…

Zeth prit la valise, et l'accompagna jusqu'à la voiture noire. Camilla ouvrit la portière puis se tourna vers Zeth en disant :

- Merci… Mais tu dois lui parler de quoi, à ma mère ?

- Tu verras plus tard. Je te rejoins dès que possible.

Camilla s'engouffra dans la voiture. Les portières se verrouillèrent, mais elle avait entièrement confiance en Zeth…

* * *

Un grand mal de tête, mal au bras droit, des bruits sourds… Puis petit à petit, tout commence à se briser. Une lumière l'aveugle, sa douleur à la tête l'assomme, mais il ne faut pas qu'elle ferme encore les yeux, sinon elle replonge… Puis elle se rappel de celui qui la fixe avec insistance… Elle se redresse brutalement :

- Katsu !!

Son intraveineuse lui brûle le bras, sa tête lui tourne, elle retombe aussi sec sur son oreiller et distingue les visages qui l'entourent. Tomoyo ironise :

- Arrête de porter malheur, la prochaine fois !

- Toyo ?

Camilla lui prit la main et lui demanda :

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Sa va… Où est Katsu ??

Elle remarqua Shaku et Shaolan, qui évitaient son regard.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Elle eu envie de vomir... Camilla lui serra la main et répliqua :

- Calme toi d'abord…

- Comment veux tu que je me calme ?! Dis moi tout Camilla !

Tomoyo lui frotta le bras et raconta :

- Vous avez eu un accident, toi et Katsu, sur le chemin du retour. Une voiture vous est rentrée dedans. Vous avez fais quelques tonneaux, mais on vous a sortit de là avant que le véhicule ne prenne feu. Heureusement, tu n'as que le poignet de fêler, c'est un miracle !

Sakura commença à se rassurer, dans ce cas, pour Katsu non plus, sa ne devait pas être critique. Mais les regards autour d'elle lui disaient le contraire. Camilla termina l'histoire :

- Cependant, tu est seine et sauve grâce à la protection de Katsu. Il t'as prit dans ses bras et a prit pas mal de dommage. Il est… dans le coma…

Sakura tenta de sortir de son lit, mais sa perfusion lui arracha un cri. Tomoyo et Camilla la recouchèrent, puis Tomoyo dit :

- Tu iras le voir plus tard, ne t'inquiète pas…

- D'accord, mais dans ce cas, vous, allez le voir.

Camilla acquiesça en se levant. Elle se tourna vers Shaolan, et lui fit comprendre en un regard qu'il devait rester avec Sakura. Elle, Tomoyo et Shaku sortirent de la pièce. Shaolan s'assit au chevet de Sakura et la regarda puis baissa la tête. Il y eu un silence, Sakura regarda par la fenêtre puis décida de briser le silence :

- Tu sais… Il avait deviné.

- Quoi ?

- Pour nous deux…

- Sakura… Je suis désolé…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute… Shaolan…

- Mmmh ?

- Je vais me reposer maintenant…

- D'accord…

Elle ferma les yeux et tout son esprit bascula dans un énorme trou noir. Shaolan l'observa, il lui suffisait de la regarder pour sentir son cœur papillonner, se souvenir de son odeur, de ses lèvres… De tous ce qui la constituait, de se souvenir de leur première rencontre, de leur premier regard échanger… A croire que tous faisait toujours tout pour qu'ils ne puissent jamais être ensemble… Il se passa une main sur le visage puis la posa sur le lit, a ce moment, la main de Sakura sembla chercher quelque chose et prit la main de Shaolan. Il fut surpris, mais sentit une agréable chaleur le remplir. Il lui serra la main et baissa la tête en murmurant :

- Sakura… Je t'aime… Tellement…

* * *

Camilla restait au fond de la chambre d'hôpital de Katsu, observant la scène… Tomoyo était assise sur le tabouret, lui serrant la main, lui parlant de manière rassurante. Shaku les observait, légèrement pâle. C'était surtout lui, que Camille observait. Puis elle regarda sa propre main… Un jour, elle ne savait pas quand, ce serait elle qui serait allongé sur ce lit… Et elle ne voulait pas infliger cela à Shaku, pour rien au monde elle voulait le voir souffrir. Elle reporta de nouveau son regard sur lui, un regard douloureux. Elle venait de prendre une décision…

_Le quitter, disparaître, lui expliquer… ?_

Il se tourna vers elle et ils se fixèrent. Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra fort dans ses bras. Elle s'aggripa à son T-shirt et quelques larmes coulèrent. Shaku ne chercha pas à comprendre et la câlina, cherchant à la calmer. Oui, elle venait de prendre une décision… Elle l'aimait tant…

* * *

_Quelques semaines plus tard…_

* * *

Un soleil de fin d'été, de fin de journée, s'abbat sur la ville. Un bruit de talons remplit les rues calmes, la ville est éclairée d'un halo doré, ainsi qu'une grande bâtisse blanche… L'intérieur est encore plus silencieux, parmis les murmures ont n'entend plus que les bruits de talons qui clac, la sonnerie d'un ascenseur… Commence alors une ascension à travers les étages, la traversé d'un long couloir blanc, une porte qui s'ouvre… La chambre est lumineuse, dorée… La fenêtre est ouverte, le rideau blanc ce balance au gré du vent… La jeune femme tiens entre ses mains un bouquet de fleur. Elle s'approche d'un bouquet fanant et pense sombrement :

« A quoi bon, il ne les verras jamais… »

Puis, elle pose le bouquet sur le lit et retire son manteau avant de prendre la main glacée du patient entre les siennes.

- Katsu… Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

Un long silence lui répondit, elle baissa la tête et soupira :

- Probablement comme les autres jours, hein ?

Katsu ne montrait aucune réaction depuis des semaines. Il n'avait réagit qu'une fois, quand Sakura était entrer dans sa chambre pour la première fois, cela avait fait espérer la jeune fille plus que jamais, mais dorénavant, elle et les médecins perdait espoirs.

- Moi ? Eh bien… Encore une journée de merde. Je bosse toujours pour ton père, qui est d'ailleurs très gentil avec moi… Et oui, il faut bien payer le loyer. Et Meï m'aide… Elle est adorable, ta petite sœur… Toujours pleine de vie, hein ! Ouais…

Toujours un long silence, aucune réaction… Sakura l'observe, ses sourcils se froncent, des larmes pointent le bout de leur nez :

- Allez… Katsu… Sa suffit…REPOND MOI BORDEL !!

Une gifle la désarçonna et la fit tomber de son trône, elle tomba au sol. Se tenant la joue, elle regarda son agresseur. Ce n'était autre que Tomoyo.

- Non mais sa va pas. Ressaisis toi ! C'est pas comme sa que sa va l'aider !

Elle prit le bouquet poser sur le lit et le mit dans un vase avec de l'eau, tandis que Sakura se rasseyait, se tenant toujours la joue. Elle baissait la tête. Tomoyo resta planté devant les vases et poussa un soupir :

- Sakura… Sa fais mal à tout le monde de te voir comme sa… Ne perd pas espoir si facilement…

- Mais Toyo… C'est horrible… Je ne suis pas surhumaine…

Tomoyo s'accroupis près d'elle et lui prit la main en lui souriant :

- Je le sais mieux que quiconque, malgré ce que tu montres tu es fragile Sakura, mais tu sais toujours rester forte. Reste forte pour lui…

- Tomoyo… C'est horrible… Je me souviens encore de lui juste avant l'accident… Cette expression dans les yeux… C'est de ma faute s'il ne veut pas se réveiller…

- Que dis tu voyons… Pourquoi il ne voudrait pas se réveiller ?

- Juste avant l'accident… On parlait de Shaolan…

L'attention de Tomoyo s'éveilla et elle fixa Sakura avec un air surpris. Elle attendit que celle-ci continue…

- Il avait tout deviné… Et j'avais vraiment honte de moi, car il est l'homme parfait… Et moi… A côté…

- Il t'aime Sakura, il veut ton bonheur avant tout. Il ne vas pas te forcer à l'aimer. C'est l'erreur que j'ai faites avec Shaolan… Tu sais, on en avait déjà parler tous les deux…

- Et il t'avais dit quoi ?

- Qu'il suffisait que tu continues à sourire pour qu'il soit heureux… Cependant, ma belle, cela fait longtemps qu'on ne t'as pas vu sourire !

Sakura eu un sourire parmis ses sanglots. Elle sécha ses larmes et se tourna vers Tomoyo, gardant le sourire aux lèvres :

- Tu as tellement raison Toyo…

Les deux jeunes filles se fixèrent, entouré d'un halo doré, dans le silence de la chambre d'hôpital. Tomoyo sourit à Sakura, et celle-ci lui dit :

- Je suis vraiment contente qu'ont est réussit à rester amies, Tomoyo.

- Une chance que tu ne sois pas rancunière…

- Toi non plus, je te signale !

Tomoyo tira la langue et se releva :

- Faisons table rase du passer. On passe bientôt à l'âge adulte ma chère, comportons nous comme tel !

- Tu sais bien qu'au fond, on restera des incurables gamines !

Tomoyo explosa de rire et conclut :

- Et tu sais que j'adore sa !

Elles se sourirent, Sakura se sentait vraiment apaisé, maintenant… Tomoyo avait agit sur elle comme un véritable rayon de soleil…

* * *

En sortant de l'hôpital, elle regarda sa montre et haussa les épaules. Pourquoi pas, il était temps de le faire. Elle traversa la rue et marcha à grand pas, n'attendant même pas le bus. Arrivé devant une bâtisse très familière, elle sonna à l'interphone.

- Oui ?

- C'est Sakura, tu m'ouvres ?

- … Mmh.

Elle monta les marches de la cage d'escalier, portant un regard nostalgique à tous ce qui l'entourait… Tellement de souvenirs… Tous ressurgit au fur et à mesure qu'elle montait les marches, son regard, son sourire, leurs première paroles échanger, ses yeux, son rire… La porte s'ouvrit sur un Shaolan totalement surpris. En effet, depuis sa sortit de l'hôpital, Sakura ne lui avait pas donner de nouvelle, pas adresser un seul mot…

- Salut.

- Euuuh… Salut.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Ouais… Bien sur.

Il la laissa entrer et la suivit du regard, surpris. Elle partit faire la bise à Shaku et à sa mère qui lui dit à quel point elle était contente de la voir en forme. Elle leur fit un sourire puis se dirigea vers la chambre de Shaolan pour le rejoindre, en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière elle. Il enfila un T-shirt, sortant de sa douche, et se tourna vers elle.

- Sa… fais bizarre de te voir débarquer ici à l'improviste.

- Sa fais longtemps, hein ?

Elle observait tout autour d'elle et touchait même à certain objet. C'est en observant une bouteille de parfum vide que Tomoyo et elle lui avait offert il y a longtemps qu'elle dit :

- En revenant de l'hôpital, je me suis dit que je devrais passer te voir…

Shaolan se crispa, il savait ce qui allait se passer. Et Sakura fuyant son regard, il en était encore plus persuadé. Il poussa un énorme soupir et s'assit sur son lit :

- J'ai compris…

- Quoi ? S'étonna Sakura.

- Tu as réalisé que finalement c'était Katsu que tu aimais plus que tout, que c'était avec lui que tu voulais faire ta vie etc… C'est bon, je commence à te connaître…

Sakura la fixa et baissa la tête. Il y eu quelques secondes de silence, puis, nerveusement, elle se mit à rire et s'assit à côté de Shaolan en faisant bouger le matelas.

- Je te pensais plus perspicace, mon cher Shaolan.

Il se tourna vers elle, surpris. Elle lui sourit, et malgré que son regard soit emplit de tristesse, elle luit dit :

- Je n'allais pas dire sa…

Il se sentit rougir de honte. Si sa se trouve, elle ne voulait même pas aborder le sujet. Sa devait être dur pour elle, elle voulait simplement quelqu'un pour parler… Il était honteux. Sakura continua à ricaner puis prit une grande bouffée d'air en s'allongeant sur le lit, les jambes dépassant…

- Alalala Shaolan…

- Excuse moi… Sa va, toi, sinon ?

- Répondre que tout va bien… Serait un peu trop optimiste. Mais sa va un peu mieux… Il faut que je garde espoir…

- Mmmmh…

- Tu vois, j'arrête pas de me dire que c'est de ma faute… S'il ne se réveil pas… Mais Tomoyo m'as remit à ma place…

- Celle là !

- Elle est géniale…

- Mmmmh…

- D'ailleurs, c'est sa que je n'arrive pas à comprendre…

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi moi, plutôt qu'elle ? Hein, Shaolan ? A mes yeux, elle à beaucoup plus de qualité.

- Allez arrête… Tomoyo est bourré de qualité, et toi, t'es bourrer de défauts, mais ce genre de chose, c'est pas sur commande.

Sakura lui envoya son oreiller dans la tête :

- T'es pas gêner !

- Je te taquine ! Tu t'enfonces toute seule, je ne fais que confirmer ce que tu dis !

- Tu ne comprendras jamais rien aux filles !

- Oh que si, mais vous faites trop de chichis !

Elle se redressa, ses deux mains prirent appui sur le bord du lit et elle prit son courage à demain avant de reprendre la parole :

- T'as raison… Sa se commande pas… Et malgré la situation… Malgré ma promesse… J'en ai marre de tournée en rond… Alors que je sais très bien que depuis le début, c'est toi que je veux…

Shaolan aurait pu tomber par terre s'il n'était pas assis sur son lit. Il resta figée, tandis que Sakura l'observait en silence. Il tourna lentement sa tête vers elle, pour voir ses yeux émeraudes remplit de sincérité… Elle devait être mal à l'aise d'avoir dit sa, il devait dire quelque chose, mais sa gorge était devenue toute sèche… Aucun son ne semblait vouloir en sortit. Puis il secoua la tête et Sakura explosa de rire, relâchant tous le stress accumulé. Shaolan avait envie de rire à gorge déployée, ce qu'il fit. Il avait envie de sauter, courir, crier sur le toit… Il n'y croyait même pas… Même pas en rêve ce genre de chose était censé se produire… Alors il se tourna vers Sakura et demanda :

- Alors le jeu du chat et de la souris prend fin ?

- Mmmh, pour de bon.

Ils se fixèrent longuement, Shaolan esquissa un sourire et soupira :

- Je crois que t'embrasser serait déplacé, mais sache que j'en meurt d'envie.

Sakura esquissa un sourire en coin et se releva en disant :

- Bon, je crois que je vais rentrer, maintenant, j'ai le dîner à faire…

- Allez arrête, reste manger ici.

- Tu vois pas que je suis super mal à l'aise là ?

- Et si tu te conduisais comme d'habitude ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Comme une vraie petite peste ?

Elle reprit le coussin et tenta de l'étouffer avec.

- Tu manques pas de culot !

Puis elle explosa de nouveau de rire, tombant à genoux sur le sol. Pourquoi cette sensation de légèreté ? D'être enfin retourner en enfance… De vivre une vie normale ? Elle fixait Shaolan, enchanté, lui de même… Shaku frappa à la porte et demanda :

- Sakura, tu restes manger ?

Avant que la jeune fille est pu ouvrir la bouche, Shaolan répondit « oui » à sa place. Sakura tapa du poing sur le genou du jeune homme et haussa les épaules, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait prit sa décision, quoi que sa lui coûterait. Elle voulait être heureuse, pour de bon ?

* * *

Une grande maison, un salon sombre, seulement éclairé par les dernières teintes du jour. Une femme boit son café devant la baie vitré, le regard dans le vide, la bonne à ses côtés pliait le linge et lui fait la conversation.

- Il paraît que votre fille a fait un séjour à l'hôpital ?

- En effet.

- Et vous n'êtes pas allez la voir ?

- A quoi bon… Elle est déjà bien entourée. Pourquoi perdre mon temps, pour rien en plus…

- Madame.

- Suffit.

La femme posa brutalement sa tasse sur sa soucoupe et se leva pour quitter la pièce.

- Madame, votre mari vas rentrer d'une minute à l'autre…

- Eh bien dites lui que j'ai une migraine.

- Bien madame…

La bonne poussa un soupir et regarda la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Un cadre était posé sur la table, discret, dont le verre était fêlé. Il représentait une petite fille aux joues rouges, aux cheveux couleur miel et aux yeux émeraude. Elle aimerait tellement rencontrer la fille des Kinomoto…

**_To Be continued…_**


End file.
